Internamente Evans
by psc07
Summary: Em que a grande paixão de Lily Evans é cirurgia, e ela não está disposta a deixar nada atrapalhar seu futuro. Nem mesmo James Potter.
1. Prólogo

**_AVISOS_:**

**1\. **As personagens dessa fanfic pertencem a J. K. Rowling;

**2.** Apesar do cenário cirúrgico, essa fanfic não foi baseada em Grey's Anatomy;

**3.** O formato de residência e internato apresentados, assim como toda a forma de se fazer medicina, são baseados na realidade básica brasileira, que é a que eu tenho conhecimento para abordar;

**4.** Apesar do tema médico, essa fanfic não tem A MENOR pretensão de substituir acompanhamento de saúde. Não neglicencie sua saúde, não baseie sua saúde numa ficção e procure um médico/psicólogo/profissional de saúde;

**5.** As personagens não foram baseadas em ninguém da vida real, assim como não a história não é baseada em fatos reais;

**6.** Será postado um capítulo por mês em média - caso haja mudança, será previamente divulgada;

**7.** O primeiro capítulo será publicado ainda esse mês;

**8.** No meu twitter ( psc_07_) falarei mais sobre a fanfic;

**9.** Obrigada por clicar em Internamente Evans e espero que goste! Boa leitura :)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Olhos verdes se encontraram com castanhos, e ambos aceitaram que não dava mais para adiar aquela conversa. Só de _ter_ de falar sobre isso no hospital já não agradava Lily.

Mas ela não reclamou quando James a levou para o conforto médico, que estava vazio já que era madrugada (ou talvez manhã?) e ele era responsável pelo plantão.

Ela precisava falar.

-Desembucha, Evans – James falou, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa. Ela percebeu que James já tinha sacado que ela não iria falar nada de bom para ele, considerando que havia sido _ele_ a começar a história toda.

-James... – Lily suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando impedir que as lágrimas se formassem.

Porque era difícil. Ela estava dividida, o coração taquicárdico também dilacerado. Porque era difícil _pra caralho_ fazer o que ela estava fazendo.

-Sabe, eu não sei o motivo, mas eu desconfio que não é o suficiente para você fazer isso, Lil – James comentou baixinho, ainda olhando nos olhos da garota. Agora ela não mais conseguia se controlar plenamente, e as primeiras lágrimas transbordaram lentamente, deixando o rastro que ela teria de limpar assim que saísse dali.

-Eu juro que não queria fazer isso, James. Eu _juro_. Dói em mim tanto quanto em você.

-Então por que você está fazendo, Lily? – James perguntou, um certo tom de urgência em sua voz enquanto ele se aproximava e segurava os ombros dela. – _Por quê_?

-Porque apesar de eu... – ela engasgou nas palavras que gostaria de usar (muito cedo, _muito cedo_) – _gostar_ muito de você, tipo _muito_, eu não posso... eu não tenho como arriscar. Eu _amo_ isso aqui mais – Lily explicou, segurando o pijama cirúrgico, e depois deslocando as mãos para segurar as de James entre as suas – e _claro_ que eu sei que você não vai me atrapalhar de propósito. Nem sei se realmente atrapalharia. Mas só a possibilidade de não ser levada à sério... eu não consigo, James. Eu ainda tenho muito o que batalhar para chegar em algum lugar.

Lily tentava passar pelo olhar o quanto aquilo a machucava, a corroía por dentro, o quanto que ela chorara em casa com Marlene ao tomar aquela decisão. Aparentemente o desespero e a dor eram tamanhas que James entendeu o "me perdoa, eu preciso fazer isso, mesmo que seja uma das últimas coisas que eu queira fazer no mundo" que as írises verdes transmitiam.

Ele suspirou e deu um meio-sorriso, soltando uma das mãos de Lily para acariciar seu rosto.

-Eu teria que ser um babaca para lhe negar isso, Lily, mesmo tendo a maior certeza de que eu não sou o suficiente para atrapalhar o seu futuro brilhante. Você continuará sendo a melhor interna do rodízio, e uma das melhores depois, e este continuará a ser o motivo para você ganhar mais procedimentos, melhores procedimentos. Não porque eu te amo, mas sim porque eu sei quanto você é capaz.

Quando a porta bateu e apenas o eco das palavras de James estavam em sua mente, Lily permitiu que todas as lágrimas que estava segurando caíssem. Como interna, ela _sabia_ que o coração não se partia de verdade, que aquela era apenas uma expressão usada para descrever a angústia somatizada.

Mas naquele momento ela era mais do que uma interna.

Era apenas Lily.


	2. Capítulo Um

O despertador tocou, mas Lily já estava acordada. Ela tinha o hábito (péssimo, ela considerava) de acordar muito cedo quando estava ansiosa ou nervosa para alguma coisa.

O primeiro dia do rodízio de cirurgia _definitivamente_ era algo que deixava Lily ansiosa.

Depois de passar por um longo rodízio de clínica médica, ela mal podia esperar para finalmente passar pelo que ela tanto amava.

Com um sorriso, ela se levantou e foi para o quarto de Marlene garantir que a garota também estivesse acordada – chegar atrasada simplesmente não era uma opção.

-Lene, tá na hora! – Lily disse, abrindo uma pequena fresta da porta.

-Lily, são 5 horas e 20 minutos da manhã. Você está delirando? – Marlene respondeu.

-Você sabe que temos que chegar antes, Lene!

-Não vamos passar pacientes hoje, Lil. É o primeiro dia!

-Você concordou com a hora ontem.

-Eu não estava com sono ontem.

-Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer, mas só se você se levantar – Lily negociou (ela não gostava de usar o termo 'subornar'). Marlene xingou a amiga, mas a promessa de café da manhã era muito boa para ser ignorada.

Lily se apressou para fazer as tapiocas que Marlene tanto gostava – uma de queijo e presunto e outra de requeijão e peito de peru – devorou um sanduíche e botou a água na cafeteira, indo tomar banho e se arrumar.

A mochila já estava pronta desde o dia anterior, na cadeira ao lado da roupa previamente escolhida. Lily não gostava de molhar o cabelo de manhã pois enquanto estivesse no hospital usaria um rabo de cavalo, então o banho que tomou foi rápido. Quando voltou para a cozinha já vestida, Marlene estava lá, menos animada que ela.

-Não adianta ficar tentando me animar, garota – Marlene disse logo que Lily se sentou ao seu lado – Você está indo para seu paraíso, mas você sabe o quanto eu odeio essa história de cortar pessoas.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça e serviu café para a amiga. Estava checando sua mochila quando Mary apareceu, bocejando.

-Já estão saindo? – Mary perguntou, pegando uma xícara para tomar o café.

-Lily é psicótica e quer chegar antes dos pacientes – Marlene explicou, terminando de calçar o sapato.

-Não sabemos como é o esquema, então é bom sempre chegar cedo – Lily replicou. Marlene revirou os olhos e pegou uma garrafa térmica.

-Eu vou precisar de muito café, aparentemente.

Marlene foi acordando no caminho para o Hospital St. Mungo's enquanto Lily dirigia e acompanhava a música do carro. Passaram pela frente do hospital, mas não tinha vaga, então Lily entrou numa rua ao lado. O benefício de vagas de estacionamento no hospital não era concedido aos internos.

-Pelo menos achamos uma vaga mais perto – Lily comentou enquanto caminhavam para o hospital.

-Eu preferia meus trinta minutos a mais de sono – Marlene confessou. Lily sorriu. Sabia que o mau humor da amiga logo passaria – assim que o café fizesse efeito.

Como de costume em primeiros dias de hospitais novos, foram barradas na portaria por não estarem com crachá. O porteiro não sabia que naquele dia começaria um novo rodízio, então teve que ligar para o coordenador do setor de ensino – que, por ser 6h30min da manhã, ainda não havia chegado.

Elas provavelmente teriam ficado ali até a hora que o coordenador aparecesse, não fosse pela chegada de um médico, que viu Lily e Marlene ali e supôs corretamente que elas fossem do novo rodízio.

-Aquele imprestável do Filch deve ter esquecido de avisar – O médico retrucou – Mike, pode liberar o pessoal. Manda todos que chegarem para o auditório por favor, explica onde é. Desculpe pelo inconveniente, mas tenho que começar com eles às 7h em ponto.

-Sem problemas, Dr. Moody.

O tal do 'Dr. Moody' aparentava ter uns 50 para 60 anos. Seu rosto tinha algumas cicatrizes, e Lily não pôde deixar de se perguntar onde ele as conseguira antes de desviar o olhar.

-Bom, garotas, sou Alastor Moody, sou o chefe da cirurgia aqui do St. Mungo's. Vou fazer uma breve introdução com todos no auditório. Depois vamos para a enfermaria para vocês verem como funciona tudo, e vou apresentar vocês aos residentes.

Elas se apressaram para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de Moody, que caminhava com passos firmes e velozes pelo hospital.

-Acho que vocês conhecem o St. Mungo's, não é?

-Sim, senhor, já passamos por aqui há dois semestres.

-Então não preciso fazer o tour, ótimo. Não falarei mais nada, para não me repetir – Moody disse, abrindo a porta do auditório. Marlene e Lily sentaram nas primeiras cadeiras enquanto Moody preparava algum tipo de apresentação.

Aos poucos o auditório encheu, e Moody terminou de arrumar o computador. Pegou um papel da pasta, conferiu que eram 7h e limpou a garganta.

-Vocês verão que eu prezo pela pontualidade mais que tudo. Dessa maneira, vou iniciar nossa apresentação pontualmente. Amos Diggory?

Moody olhava atentamente para cada um que respondia, dando a presença. Ele chamou Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance, Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Quando chamou Lily e Marlene, demorou um pouco mais o olhar nas duas.

-Certo. Sejam bem-vindos ao rodízio de cirurgia. Sou Alastor Moody, cirurgião do aparelho digestivo e chefe da equipe de cirurgia do St. Mungo's. Eu poderia estar em vários outros lugares ao invés de aqui, mas eu prezo pela educação, e _gosto_ de ensinar. Contanto que vocês me mostrem que vale a pena ensiná-los, é claro.

Lily guardou um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom, a enfermaria funciona de maneira bem similar à enfermaria que vocês estão acostumados da clínica médica. Cada um ficará com dois ou três pacientes. Chegarão cedo, verão seus pacientes, farão a evolução e a prescrição, e às 7h30 mostrarão para os residentes responsáveis pelo paciente. Eles então irão conferir o que vocês colocaram, e comparar com o que acharam do paciente quando visitaram enquanto vocês faziam a evolução. Depois disso, os preceptores verão alguns pacientes mais interessantes com residentes e internos. Tudo isso deve ser concluído até meio-dia. Quem fica de tarde, seja para emergência, seja para o centro cirúrgico, seja para a o plantão de enfermaria, terá uma hora de almoço. Dúvidas?

Lily anotava tudo rapidamente, com medo de perder alguma informação. Moody explicava mais sobre o funcionamento, e o desagrado de algumas pessoas (como Marlene) com a grande carga horária do rodízio se era aparente.

Moody demonstrou como funcionava o sistema de computadores do hospital, distribuiu os crachás já com as fotos deles e ressaltou a importância dos crachás.

-Para estar aqui dentro, vocês devem sempre estar portando jaleco e de crachá, exceto no centro cirúrgico e na emergência, quando vocês usarão os pijamas cirúrgicos – Moody ressaltou. Então revirou os olhos – Não acho que preciso lembrá-los que esse é o único momento que os jalecos devem ser usados.

Quando as instruções acabaram, Moody se disponibilizou para tirar dúvidas, convidando os internos a segui-lo para a enfermaria. Ele cumprimentava quase todos os funcionários no caminho com um aceno de cabeça.

-Esse aqui é o nosso andar – Ele disse quando chegaram – Todos os pacientes cirúrgicos ficam aqui. Cada quarto tem seis leitos, e tentamos distribuir de acordo com as especialidades. Essa aqui é a sala de prescrição. É onde vocês farão suas evoluções, as prescrições e discutirão os pacientes com residentes e preceptores. Vamos entrar para eu apresentar os residentes a vocês.

Lily olhou ansiosamente para os residentes. Os primeiros que lhe chamaram atenção foram três que riam em um canto: um deles tinha o cabelo castanho e, apesar da pele negra, parecia pálido; o outro tinha um cabelo preto liso, com aparência de que cuidava e muito dos fios, e olhos azuis; e o terceiro tinha cabelos espetados pretos e usava óculos redondos.

Além de fazerem barulho, o grupo chamava atenção por serem bonitos. O de olhos azuis era, sem dúvidas, o mais bonito, mas os outros dois não ficavam muito atrás.

Lily imediatamente se repreendeu. Ela não podia pensar nisso. Já era difícil o suficiente para ela conseguir o que queria sem se distrair com residentes bonitos.

Com uma sacudida de cabeça, ela focou em Moody de novo.

Ele estava apresentando os residentes. Os três que lhe chamaram a atenção, ela logo aprendeu, eram Remus Lupin, um R1, Sirius Black e James Potter, ambos R2. Moody também indicou Severus Snape, R1. Caradoc Dearborn, R1. Frank Longbottom, R2. Evan Rosier, R1.

Moody também falou outros nomes, mas pela escala Lily ficaria com esses oito residentes, então focou em reconhecer os oito. Tentou não olhar muito para os que haviam lhe chamado a atenção de imediato.

Logo em seguida Moody se retirou para o centro cirúrgico, deixando-os com os residentes.

-Hm, sejam bem-vindos – James Potter falou, e Lily agradeceu a desculpa de poder olhar para o canto que estavam – sou James Potter, como Dr. Moody, disse. O rodízio aqui tem tudo para ser ótimo. Adoramos receber os internos...

-Assim não precisamos esperar o laboratório passar para descer as amostras de sangue – o que se chamava Sirius Black acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico. James nem se virou para ele; apenas lhe deu um tapa de costas e ajeitou o jaleco novamente.

-... porque vemos sempre como oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas, futuros médicos, e podemos ajudar vocês assim como vocês nos ajudam. Então espero que gostem. Sugiro que façam suas escalas de centro cirúrgico e emergência, além dos fins de semana. Depois dividam os leitos e aí vejam no mapa os residentes responsáveis e se dirijam a eles. Acho que é isso. Ah, hoje vocês não vão ver os pacientes. Já passamos todos.

Lily gostou do jeito levemente hiperativo do tal de James Potter. Era legal. Fofo, até. Observou até ele se virar para os amigos e acertar Sirius Black com um novo tapa, enquanto Remus Lupin apenas segurava a risada.

Depois disso ela voltou sua atenção para os colegas, que discutiam como deveriam fazer a divisão. Amos e Benjy tentavam fazer suposições a respeito de como seriam as escalas, enquanto Fabian apenas pedia para ficar com a sexta-feira de tarde livre.

Lily revirou os olhos. Tanta suposição não levaria nada adiante. Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao residente mais próximo; ele tinha cabelos negros longos, aparentemente oleosos, e um nariz em gancho. Ele estava no celular, digitando furiosamente.

-Hm, Dr. Snape? Estávamos nos perguntando se Dr. Moody deixou alguma ordem para organizarmos as escalas?

Dr. Snape parou de digitar e apenas elevou os olhos, encarando Lily pelo que pareceu uma eternidade (mas que foram apenas cinco segundos) e crispou os lábios.

-Pergunte a Potter – Ele respondeu secamente.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas involuntariamente. Por que, ela se perguntou, algumas pessoas são simplesmente grosseiras com quem elas nem conhecem?

-Dr. Potter? – Ela perguntou quando se aproximou do grupo que ainda conversava. Os três se viraram para ela. Remus Lupin tinha um sorriso bondoso no rosto e de perto Lily percebeu que a aparência de palidez era ainda mais real, Sirius Black estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e James Potter ainda estava no meio de uma gargalhada. Quando ele viu Lily, limpou a garganta e consertou os óculos.

-Apenas James, por favor...?

-Oh, Lily Evans – Lily disse com um sorriso.

-Lily. Como posso ajudá-la?

-Estamos tentando fazer a divisão mas não fazemos a menor ideia de como funciona. Dr. Moody deixou alguma instrução...?

-Ah, sim, entendo – Dr. Potter disse, limpando a garganta – Ele não deixou nada escrito, mas posso dar uma ajudinha.

Lily sorriu e agradeceu, lançando um pequeno sorriso aos outros dois. Percebeu Dr. Black murmurando alguma coisa para Dr. Lupin, que segurou um riso e deu um tapa no amigo.

Dr. Potter seguiu Lily até os outros internos e começou a explicar o esquema do hospital. Lily tomou para si a responsabilidade de anotar – e isso _definitivamente_ não era uma desculpa para não encarar o residente.

Agora sabendo como proceder, as divisões finalmente começaram a tomar forma. Claro que havia (como sempre, Lily pensou com um suspiro) uma grande confusão para definir que pegaria os plantões nas sextas e fins de semana.

Lily tinha a impressão que iria se formar e ainda estaria nessas divisões.

-Dr. Moody me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que estão livres por hoje, exceto os de plantão de enfermaria e centro cirúrgico. O almoço é fornecido no refeitório, e preciso do nome das 3 pessoas que ficarão hoje pela tarde agora para passar para ele.

-Hoje é Amos Diggory, Dorcas Meadows e Benjy Fenwick – Lily disse, olhando para a escala que ela tinha escrito. Dr. Potter acenou com a cabeça.

-Obrigado. Seria bom nós termos essa escala, se vocês não se incomodarem em compartilhar – Dr. Potter continuou – E seria bom também se eu tivesse o número de um de vocês, para se tiver algum problema... – Ele continuou, olhando entre o celular que puxara do bolso para Lily. A ruiva estava prestes a se oferecer, mas foi interrompida.

-Eu posso dar meu número, sem problemas – Emmeline disse rapidamente, se levantando e indo para o lado de Dr. Potter, que parecia levemente desconcertado – E quando Evans terminar de passar a escala para o computador eu posso lhe mandar também.

Lily revirou os olhos e concordou dando de ombros. Marlene, que estava ao seu lado, segurou o riso. Parece que as duas haviam pensado o mesmo.

-Er, obrigado...?

-Emmeline Vance.

-Obrigado, Vance. Bem, então os que não têm nada, estão liberados. Vou mandar por Vance a divisão de leitos e um pequeno manual de como são as visitas aqui. Lembrem-se da pontualidade. Dr. Moody é muito apegado ao horário. Até amanhã, pessoal. Os que ficarão de tarde, se quiserem nos acompanhar numa discussão...

Lily observou Emmeline jogar o cabelo de um lado para o outro enquanto dava o número para Dr. Potter e revirou os olhos, terminando de arrumar as suas coisas. Marlene, que não havia tirado nada da mochila, já estava de pé esperando.

-Nem foi tão ruim hoje – Lily comentou enquanto elas caminhavam pelo hospital. Marlene fez uma careta.

-Nenhum primeiro dia é exatamente ruim, Lily. Mas amanhã já vai começar. Acordar antes do sol é quase um pecado, sabia?

-Você fala isso como se não fosse acordar cedo. Residência de neurologia é tão puxada quanto a de cirurgia, Lene.

-Eu sei. Mas pelo menos acordarei para ver os rostos das pessoas, e não seus intestinos.

Lily revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Do mesmo jeito que Lily não gostava de oftalmologia, Marlene nutria um certo ódio por cirurgia – não adiantava dissuadir nenhuma das duas do contrário.

-Você vai tentar colar nas neurocirurgias, pelo menos? – Lily perguntou enquanto tiravam os jalecos para sair e davam boa tarde para o segurança.

-Lily Evans, só existe _uma_ coisa que eu odeio mais que cirurgia, e é neurocirurgia.

Lily riu. Ela realmente não entendia algumas coisas em Marlene. Pelo menos Lene tinha acordado o suficiente para começar o discurso de que "neurologia é a especialidade superior". Lily já sabia as falas e argumentos de cor.

-Eu preparei o almoço ontem – Lily disse quando chegaram em casa e Marlene foi direto para a cozinha. Mary geralmente almoçava em casa dia de segunda-feira, então elas resolveram esperar pela amiga.

-Como foi o primeiro dia do rodízio? – Mary perguntou quando as três começaram a almoçar.

-Foi normal – Lily respondeu – Muitas instruções, muitas divisões, então nada de medicina mesmo.

-E os... médicos? Residentes? Sei lá como fala – Mary disse com uma careta.

-São todos ótimos, pelo que percebi – Lily respondeu, depois franziu a testa – bem, exceto por aquele R1, o tal do Dr. Snape.

-Em compensação, Dr. Potter não tirou os olhos de você, Lil – Marlene comentou com um sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Calma, me perdi. R o quê? Dr. Potter? – Mary interrompeu – Eu faço letras, não entendo esses vocabulários de vocês!

-R1 é o primeiro ano do residente, R2 o segundo, e assim vai. Dr. Potter é um R2, e foi ele que explicou algumas coisas pra gente, a pedido de Dr. Moody – Lily explicou – Moody é um dos preceptores.

-Preceptor é tipo o professor do hospital né? – Mary pediu confirmação. Lily sorriu e ergueu o polegar.

-De qualquer modo, Dr. Potter, o R2, não tirou o olho de nossa ruiva – Marlene disse. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Foi porque eu fui falar com ele a respeito da escala. Apenas isso.

-Emmeline nem perdeu tempo, né – Marlene comentou rindo com Lily. Mary franziu o cenho.

-Emme deu em cima do R2?

-Praticamente implorou para ser a interna que iria pegar o número dele – Lily contou – Bem, Dr. Potter não parece ser muito mais velho que a gente – Ela ponderou.

-E é uma gracinha – Marlene acrescentou.

-Preciso de imagens! – Mary pediu.

-Depois do almoço a gente procura no Instagram ou no Facebook – Marlene sugeriu – Agora conta como anda seu TCC?

Mary fez uma careta.

-Ainda falta terminar a discussão, que é basicamente a maior parte – Mary disse com um suspiro – E ainda revisar tudo.

-Então ainda longe?

-Longe. Mas, tipo, longe que já pode ser medido em semanas sem confundir a cabeça das pessoas.

-Ah, evolução! – Lily disse com um sorriso – antes você contava em meses como aquelas mães de primeira viagem!

-Mal posso esperar pelo dia da apresentação – Marlene comentou – Deus sabe que suas apresentações de Power Point são maravilhosas, e eu quero ver você esfregando na cara de Umbridge quão maravilhosa você é.

A orientadora de Mary, Umbridge, parecia ser uma mulher doce de início, e por isso Mary pedira para ser sua orientanda – mas com o passar do tempo Umbridge mostrou que na verdade não era nada doce; pelo contrário, era cruel com os orientandos apenas pelo prazer de ser, além de exigir coisas que não eram de competência dos estudantes.

Sabendo disso, tanto Lily quanto Marlene compartilharam do ódio que Mary nutria por Umbridge, e além de querer o sucesso da amiga, queriam também ela mostrasse a Umbridge o quanto era capaz.

Depois de Mary compartilhar o chocolate que havia comprado no caminho para casa, as três foram estudar. Marlene estava revisando neuroanatomia para o estágio que fazia, enquanto Lily relia seus resumos sobre as doenças cirúrgicas mais comuns, e Mary trabalhava duro no TCC.

Dividir o apartamento era muito bom para as garotas. Lily e Mary eram amigas desde o ensino fundamental, e deram a sorte de terem passado numa faculdade na mesma cidade, apesar de não ser a mesma que moravam previamente.

No dia da matrícula ela escutou Marlene comentando que estava procurando duas pessoas para dividir o apartamento em que morava com seu primo Paul. Lily pediu licença e disse que tinha interesse.

Desde então as três conviviam em perfeita harmonia, tão unidas que deixava Paul louco. Claro que ainda havia pequenas discussões como sempre ocorre quando se divide um apartamento – de quem era a vez de lavar os pratos, quem deixara a roupa suja acumular – mas em geral, elas se davam muito bem, deixando de ser apenas colegas de quarto para serem grandes amigas.

A rotina das garotas estava tão estabelecida que elas pensavam seriamente se ocupariam o quarto deixado por Paul quando ele terminou a faculdade.

Lily sabia que tinha uma sorte imensa de ter Marlene e Mary em sua vida. Ela não podia querer amigas melhores, que sempre estavam presentes, aturando os estresses de provas que cercavam as três na vida universitária.

Tão bem se davam que tinham que estudar em quartos separados para não se desconcentrarem, exceto quando Lily e Marlene faziam revisão para uma prova muito importante; nesse caso, elas se juntavam na sala e ficavam fazendo perguntas uma para a outra.

-LILY, OLHA O CELULAR! – Ela ouviu o grito de Marlene vindo do quarto da garota. Lily costumava estudar com o celular no silencioso, para não ser atrapalhada pelos inúmeros grupos e redes sociais. Com um suspiro, Lily pegou o celular e abriu o grupo do internato para ver a mensagem de Emme.

_Emme Vance __15:38_

_Gente, tô mandando a lista com a relação de leitos, residentes e internos que James me passou mais cedo. Os leitos tão com os nomes dos pacientes e a doença principal. James disse para estudarmos logo os quadros dos nossos pacientes para a visita amanhã_

Lily abriu de imediato a lista enviada. Tinha ficado com três leitos: 4.2, 5.3 e 6.8, cada um em um quarto diferente. Também percebeu ter ficado com dois residentes diferentes, o que dificultaria um pouco a discussão, já que ficaria dividida entre os dois.

_Lene __15:40_

_Emme, sabe se esses serão nossos residentes sempre ou se vamos mudar ao longo do rodízio?_

_Emme Vance __15:40_

_James disse que os residentes não têm leitos fixos como a gente, então suponho que vão mudar sim!_

_Lene __15:41_

_Ah, entendi. Valeu, Emme!_

_Lily __15:41_

_É, Emme, obrigada por intermediar para a gente!_

_Emme __15:41_

_De nada, meninas_

_Amos __15:41_

_A pergunta que fica é quem é esse tal de James_

_Emme__ 15:42_

_É o R2, Amos._

_Qual é, você não prestou atenção?_

_Amos __15:42_

_Não mesmo_

Lily decidiu que seria melhor deixar o grupo de lado antes de virasse uma longa discussão como ela sabia que esses dois tinham a capacidade, mas não conseguiu voltar a estudar porque nesse momento Marlene entrou em seu quarto.

-Ficou com quais residentes? – A morena perguntou, se jogando na cama de Lily, que virou a cadeira para encarar a amiga.

-Snape e Lupin.

-Uh, azar. Estou com Black e Longbottom.

-Esse nome Longbottom não me é estranho – Lily comentou, rearrumando o rabo de cavalo enquanto pensava. Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não é, ele é namorado de Alice.

-Alice...?

-Alice, R2 de pediatria, que entrou uns anos antes da gente e deu aquele curso de radiologia...

-Ahhhh, aquela loira que parece uma boneca de tão linda?

-A própria – Marlene confirmou – E sabemos quem eles são porque ela sempre aparece com a camisa dele da época que jogava futebol.

-Ah! Lembrei agora. Certíssima. Que memória boa, garota – Lily elogiou.

-Alice é muito linda para ser ignorada – Marlene disse, piscando um olho. Lily riu e concordou – Você lembra quem é Black? Não consigo conectar nome com rosto.

-Hum, Black é aquele de cabelos pretos lisos e olhos azuis.

-O mais gato de todos?

-Esse mesmo.

Marlene sorriu de leve e Lily jogou uma almofada nela.

-Relaxa, garota, eu não vou dar em cima do R2. Nem que ele dê em cima de mim. Mas Alice, por outro lado, não é _nossa_ residente...

-Marlene, você _acabou_ de dizer que ela namora Longbottom, que _é_ nosso residente – Lily disse, exasperada. Marlene franziu a testa e fez uma careta.

-Droga, verdade. Bem, melhor assim. Nós duas precisamos concentrar nos estudos pras provas de residência, não se esqueça.

-Não estou esquecida, de jeito nenhum. Quinta de noite já combinei com Emme e Benjy para nós quatro fazermos questões de provas.

-Você realmente vai chamar seu ex pra dormir aqui? – Marlene perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Graças a Deus temos um quarto vazio – Lily disse – E qualquer coisa eu durmo com você.

-Hum, se você fica confortável com ele dormindo aqui depois de tanto tempo.

-Fico sim, sem problemas – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Agora vai embora que Snape não foi com minha cara e acho que ele vai pegar no meu pé amanhã.

Marlene riu, mas fez como Lily pediu. A ruiva releu as patologias que teria de estudar para o dia seguinte, separou os resumos e pegou o computador para ler as revisões mais atualizadas.

Seria um grande dia.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Estou de volta com um capítulo curto! Espero que gostem e até mês que vem :D**

* * *

Como Marlene não demonstrava sinais de que ao menos abriria os olhos antes de chegar ao hospital, Lily ficou revisando mentalmente as doenças que haviam sido listadas para os pacientes dos leitos que ela ficara responsável.

Ela sabia que o paciente não seria exatamente como estava no livro – isso era a primeira coisa que aprendera quando começara a lidar com pacientes de verdade –, mas ela sabia que seria importante saber os aspectos principais e mais comuns.

Ao chegarem na enfermaria ainda sem internos, Marlene parecia já estar completamente alerta (o que muito provavelmente tinha relação com o fato de a garrafa de café estar vazia). Elas se encaminharam para a sala de prescrição, pegaram suas pranchetas, papel e caneta, além do estetoscópio, esfignamômetro e termômetro, e foram ver seus pacientes.

No leito 4.2 estava Jonathan Parks. Ele tinha 40 anos e estava ali por causa de uma diverticulite.

-Sr. Parks, bom dia – Lily disse, num tom de voz baixo para não incomodar nenhum paciente ao lado. Sr. Parks olhou para a garota e retornou levemente o sorriso – meu nome é Lily Evans, sou nova interna aqui do hospital, e vou ficar com o senhor durante seu internamento.

-Olá, doutorinha. Pode me chamar apenas de Jonathan.

Lily sorriu.

-Desculpe vir tão cedo, mas o senhor sabe como é...

-Já me acostumei, Lily. Me internei aqui antes por causa disso ano passado, mas tomei uns remédios e saí. Só que dessa vez não melhorou.

-Me conte um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu com o senhor dessa vez. O senhor está aqui há 6 dias já?

-Isso mesmo. Senti a mesma dor, aqui desse lado, bem forte, que não passava por nada no mundo...

-O senhor tomou algum remédio pra dor?

Lily continuou se inteirando sobre o quadro de Jonathan. Ela estava plenamente ciente que havia dado uma sorte danada do primeiro paciente ser tão comunicativo e ser um informante tão bom. Ela terminou de conversar com Jonathan, e pediu para fazer o exame físico. De bom grado ele autorizou, e Lily se despediu dele com um sorriso e uma promessa de que voltaria depois.

Lily terminou de fazer suas anotações, e seguiu para os outros pacientes. Nicholas Anthony tinha 28 anos e tinha passado por uma cirurgia para retirada do apêndice no dia anterior. A última paciente tinha internado na noite anterior com pedras na vesícula, e estava aguardando a cirurgia. A garota pegou os prontuários no posto de enfermagem e seguiu para fazer as evoluções.

Quando Lily voltou para a sala de prescrição, Marlene já estava em um dos computadores, porém nenhum outro interno estava na sala ainda. Ela rapidamente se sentou ao lado da amiga, os três prontuários no colo.

-Terminou rápido – Lily comentou enquanto digitava o login e a senha fornecidos para os internos por e-mail antes do início do estágio.

-Dois eram pós-operatório e um leito vazio. Não tinha muita coisa – Marlene explicou, dando de ombros. - Amanhã que devo aumentar um pouco a carga. E você?

-Um pós-operatório de apendicectomia, uma paciente que internou ontem com o que acho que é colecistite, mas preciso ver o ultrassom pra confirmar, e um paciente com diverticulite que _acho_ que vai operar hoje.

Marlene encarou Lily até que a ruiva se virasse para a amiga.

-O quê?

-Nada. Você está na sua zona já. É ótimo ver isso depois do rodízio passado – Lene comentou com um sorrisinho. Lily sorriu de volta.

Elas tinham passado por um rodízio de oftalmologia, e Lily simplesmente odiava. Não que ela achasse que era inferior, nada disso. Ela tinha plena ciência da importância de cada especialidade – ela só achava que era melhor ela de um lado, oftalmologia do outro.

Lily decidiu começar por Jonathan, que lhe parecia ser o que precisava de mais atenção por ter definição de conduta naquele dia. O sistema de prontuário eletrônico do hospital era relativamente simples, e era muito bom de ser usado.

Os estudantes tinham um login e uma senha específica, que permitia que eles fizessem a evolução e a prescrição, mas que só seria validada após um médico colocar seu registro. Como também tinham acesso aos resultados de exames de laboratório e aos exames de imagem, conseguiam mexer bem no paciente.

Lily abriu o prontuário de Jonathan no sistema, e fez a evolução da maneira mais completa o possível: toda vez que ia fazer uma evolução se lembrava das aulas antes do internato em que diziam para não esquecer se colocar o que havia ocorrido com o paciente no período e como ele estava no momento. Checou os exames de sangue e franziu a testa quando viu o leucograma. Ainda alterado.

Ela continuou fazendo a evolução, e quando terminou, fez a prescrição do jeito que achava que deveria ser. O lado positivo do sistema de prontuário eletrônico era que aceitava os arquivos feitos pelos internos, de modo a poupar o trabalho dos residentes – e também não precisava escrever a mão, de modo a poupar o trabalho dos internos.

Os outros dois pacientes foram relativamente mais tranquilos de fazer, e ela terminou 7h10min. Rapidamente cedeu o lugar no computador para Benjy, tendo as evoluções e prescrições impressas para discutir.

Lupin, Potter e Black chegaram juntos, o primeiro respirando levemente mais rápido que os demais. De novo, estavam conversando e rindo. Mesmo que o tom fosse baixo, eles chamavam atenção; era raro ver tamanha animação àquela hora da manhã.

Logo atrás deles veio Snape, de novo com os olhos grudados na tela do celular. Marlene e Lily se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos. Lily pegou seu material de estudo para comparar algumas informações com os casos que acabara de ver, enquanto os outros residentes entravam.

-Alguma de vocês está com Jonathan? Jonathan Parks?

Lily olhou para cima e viu Dr. Lupin com um caderninho e uma caneta em mãos, e um sorriso leve no rosto. A garota não sabia exatamente, mas a palidez e o cansaço estampados no rosto do residente pareciam meio… doentios.

-Eu, Dr. Lupin. E também com Nicholas Anthony. – Lily informou, separando os papeis que tinha impresso para caso se esquecesse de algo do caso.

-Ah, você já fez a evolução, ótimo – Lupin disse – Lily Evans, é isso?

-Exato.

-Fez a prescrição também? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da garota no computador. Ela acenou com a cabeça – Maravilha. Vamos ver então? Vou querer mostrar esse caso para Moody.

Lily falou da conversa que teve com Jonathan, relatou o exame físico e mostrou os exames laboratoriais. Dr. Lupin corrigiu a evolução, dando dicas de como deixar a escrita melhor, elogiando alguns pequenos detalhes que ela tinha acrescentado. Na prescrição, ele modificou poucos itens.

O outro paciente foi ainda mais rápido – iria receber alta hoje mesmo, então só precisava realmente da avaliação e da receita para ir para casa. Lily ficou simplesmente encantada com Dr. Lupin. Ele era calmo, explicava as dúvidas de Lily com paciência, e dava um jeito de ser gentil nas críticas e correções.

-Então é só isso por isso, Lily – Ele disse quando terminaram – Vou validar o que você fez no sistema, e fazer o papel da alta. Você ainda tem algum paciente para discutir?

-Tenho mais um, com Dr. Snape.

Dr. Lupin franziu a testa mas rapidamente voltou a expressão para um sorriso leve, e indicou o residente em questão com a cabeça.

-Então vai lá que eu faço a alta de Nicholas e depois lhe mostro como ficou. Fica com esses papeis na mão que você vai passar o caso para Moody mais tarde, ok?

-Certo, pode deixar.

-Você foi ótima para o primeiro dia, Lily, continue assim.

Lily permitiu que um sorriso se juntasse ao influxo de sangue no rosto causado pelo elogio.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Dr. Lupin!

-Que é isso! Estamos aqui justamente para aprender e compartilhar conhecimento – ele disse, e depois sorriu mais um pouco – e por favor, pode me chamar de Remus.

Lily sorriu e foi em direção ao outro residente.

-Com licença, Dr. Snape, estou com um paciente seu – Ela disse, num tom de voz baixo. Dr. Snape elevou os olhos até ela, olhou para o relógio e a encarou novamente.

-São 7h45. Está atrasada quinze minutos.

-Oh, eu estava passando dois pacientes com Dr. Lupin – Ela explicou, franzindo a testa – me desculpe.

-Amanhã você passa primeiro comigo e depois com Lupin, entendido?

Lily se segurou para não erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, senhor – Lily sentou ao lado dele e pegou os papeis, fingindo não ter ouvido ele suspirando.

-Podemos começar?

-Sim. Paciente Miranda Carrens, 45 anos, nega comorbidades. – Dr. Snape pegou a evolução da mão dela, e gesticulou para ela continuar, sem olhar para Lily – Deu entrada ontem na emergência com queixa de dores em hipocôndrio direito há cerca de 6 horas. Relatou dor tipo cólica, constante, de forte intensidade, com irradiação para ombro direito. Diz que a dor começou após um churrasco, sem ter cessado com uso de analgésicos comuns. Não há fatores de melhora ou de piora. Refere náuseas, com três episódios de vômito, contudo sem febre. Sem outros sintomas associados. Conta que já teve alguns episódios de dores parecidos antes, mas que resolviam após uso de escopolamina com dipirona.

Lily pausou para ver a reação de Snape. Ele continuou sem olhá-la.

-Não entendo o motivo de vocês internos acharem que precisam escrever um tratado nas admissões. Falta senso comum e objetividade.

-Eu... certo.

-Continue.

-Foram solicitados alguns exames laboratoriais. Leucograma veio com leucocitose leve, 12.000 leucócitos, mas sem desvio à esquerda. Gama GT, fosfatase alcalina, TGO e TGP vieram normais. Além disso foi solicitada ultrassonografia de vias biliares, que demonstrou 5 cálculos em vesícula, mas sem lama biliar nem microcálculos. Também não tinha espessamento de vesícula ou outros sinais de inflamação.

-Conduta da emergência? – Snape perguntou, crispando os lábios.

-Foi medicada com dipirona, além de anti-inflamatório não esteroidal. Também foi receitado antiemético e hidratação com soro glicosado. Foi internada. Passou a noite sem dor, sem náuseas ou vômitos, e não teve episódios de febre.

-Está em dieta zero para a cirurgia?

Lily hesitou. Sim, a paciente estava sem comer desde que chegara, mas ela tinha dúvida se Miranda realmente deveria ser operada no momento, e questionou ao residente. Snape comprimiu os lábios.

-A senhorita tem alguma formação cirúrgica formal que eu não saiba, Evans?

-Eu... não, Dr. Snape.

-Então por que está questionando a minha conduta?

Antes que Lily conseguisse responder, contudo, a porta da sala de prescrição se abriu e Moody entrou. Snape pegou os papeis dessa paciente, rasgou e jogou no lixo. Lily só conseguiu abrir a boca em choque antes de Moody falar.

-Bom dia a todos. Espero que os pacientes já tenham sido discutidos com os residentes. Algum paciente com conduta cirúrgica hoje?

Snape se adiantou, assim como Lupin e Potter.

-Potter, quer discutir o seu paciente ou posso mandá-lo para o centro? – Moody perguntou.

-Pode mandar, é cirurgia eletiva.

-Certo. Lupin, seu paciente. Quem é a interna? – Moody perguntou. Lupin sorriu e chamou Lily.

-Lily Evans conversou com Jonathan.

-Então nos conte, Evans.

-Bom, Jonathan Parks tem 40 anos. Ele tem internamento prévio aqui por diverticulite aguda ano passado, quando fez tratamento clínico com cefuroxima e metronidazol. Tinha um abscesso muito pequeno para fazer drenagem percutânea. Teve alta após melhora clínica, sem maiores complicações. Há sete dias ele veio para a emergência sentindo fortes dores em quadrante inferior esquerdo, sem fatores de melhora ou piora, com irradiação para flanco esquerdo, sem melhora após analgesia em casa. Náusea e dois episódios de vômitos, além de febre mensurada em 39°C. Tinha leucograma de 16.000 e PCR de 154. Foi feita tomografia, que não mostrou nenhuma complicação. Internado aqui para fazer acompanhamento. Hoje está no D6 de ceftriaxona e metronidazol, sem melhora da febre e da dor, leucograma ainda alterado, mas sem complicações na tomografia de ontem.

Enquanto Lily falava, ela sentia o sangue voltando para seu rosto. Mas, também, ela estava apresentando o caso para _Alastor Moody_! Além disso, ela conseguia sentir o olhar de todos os colegas e dos residentes nela.

-Exame físico dessa manhã, Evans? – Moody pediu.

-Frequência de 95 batimentos, pressão de 125x85mmHg, e temperatura de 38°C. Abdome simétrico, ruídos hidroaéreos aumentados, timpânico, com dor à percussão e palpação superficial – ela hesitou novamente e respirou fundo – _eu_ achei que tinha um pouco de rigidez, então talvez tenha irritação peritoneal, mas não posso afirmar com certeza. O leucograma de ontem à tarde continua alterado.

-Lupin? – Moody se voltou para o residente, que ofereceu um pequeno sorriso para Lily.

-Lily resumiu tudo muito bem. Realmente achei que tem irritação peritoneal. Não saiu o laudo da tomografia de ontem, então essa ausência de complicações foi com minha avaliação e de James.

-Evans, sugere alguma conduta? – Moody perguntou, e Lily podia jurar que tinha visto um pequeno movimento no canto do lábio do preceptor.

-Bom... como não houve melhora clínica... paciente está com dor e febre ainda, leucograma não diminui a despeito da antibioticoterapia há 6 dias... mesmo sem complicação à tomografia, acho que a conduta no momento deve ser cirúrgica.

-Lupin, concorda com Evans? – Moody perguntou.

-Completamente. Seu Jonathan já está de dieta zero, assim que surgir uma sala podemos mandá-lo.

-Perfeito. – Lily soltou a respiração que não havia percebido que segurava com a resposta positiva do preceptor – Mais algum seu?

-Não, senhor.

-Então peça para Madame Pomfrey conseguir uma sala para ele e depois termine de passar os pacientes para o sistema. Não precisa de reserva de sangue, mas veja se consegue uma semi-intensiva para ele, ok?

-Sim, senhor.

Lupin pegou o prontuário com Lily, lançando-lhe uma piscadela, e saiu para marcar a cirurgia.

-Snape, o que tem?

-Nada demais. Apenas um caso de colecistite. Paciente em dieta zero. História clássica. Ultrassom mostrou cálculos em vesícula. Já solicitei uma sala para Madame Pomfrey.

-Onde está o ultrassom? – Moody pediu, cruzando os braços. Snape encarou Lily (que estava com a testa franzida), e ela entregou o prontuário na página aberta do exame solicitado. – Você também está com esse paciente, Evans?

-Sim, senhor.

-Então interprete essa ultrassonografia para mim. Internos se aproximem, por favor.

-Er, bem. Conseguimos visualizar parênquima hepático e a vesícula biliar distendida. Na vesícula tem 5 cálculos.

-Como você sabe que são cálculos?

-Bom, tem hiperecogenicidade e sombra acústica posterior.

-E por que cálculo e não pólipo?

-Para fazer essa diferenciação precisa da dinâmica do exame, certo? – Lily disse – O examinador pede para o paciente mudar o decúbito. Se houver deslocamento das imagens, é cálculo. Se ficar fixada à parede, é pólipo.

-Certo. E o que nessa imagem nos indica tomar uma conduta?

-Bom... não tem espessamento de parede, nem líquido, então não tem um sinal inflamatório da vesícula. Se tivesse, seria colecistite litiásica. Mas como não tem, e a paciente teve melhora dos sintomas, podemos classificar como cólica biliar por colelitíase.

-Concorda com a conduta cirúrgica imediata?

-Bem... – Lily engoliu em seco e evitou olhar para Snape no momento – eu não tenho certeza, fiquei apenas na dúvida, mas eu achava que em casos de cólica biliar com doença calculosa, a cirurgia é melhor ser feita fora da crise de dor, com acompanhamento ambulatorial para avaliar a necessidade. Mas eu não sei se estou confundindo ou...

-Essa realmente é a conduta. Contudo, conhecemos essa paciente. É a quinta vez que ela interna com cólica biliar nos últimos seis meses, então tem recorrência importante. Ela tinha uma consulta marcada para semana que vem. Considerando tudo isso, Dr. Snape já havia marcado a cirurgia. O que você falou está correto, só que nem sempre seguimos à risca os protocolos. Cada paciente é único. Lembre-se disso em toda a sua carreira. Muito bem. Quem mais tem pacientes com conduta cirúrgica imediata?

E, apesar de ter tido um desempenho extremamente positivo ("garota, você parecia mais uma residente do que interna!" Marlene lhe dissera quando estava dirigindo para casa), o sentimento que ficou foi o mesmo de quando Snape a encarara: algo ruim, no fundo do estômago, que não permitia que ela aproveitasse bem o dia.

Algo que lhe dizia que Snape não gostava nada de ser contrariado, e que aquilo não terminaria ali.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Olá, pessoal! Cá estamos com mais um dia 18, e mais um capítulo de Internamente Evans! Hoje teremos um pouco mais de interação James e Lily, então espero que gostem! Até próximo dia 18 :D**

* * *

Lily usou o momento de vestir a máscara para esconder o sorriso. Não tinha nada que ela gostasse mais do que estar no centro cirúrgico. Nem mesmo a roupa cirúrgica três vezes o seu tamanho era o suficiente para tirar a felicidade de estar no seu ambiente.

Ela abaixou a máscara e se virou para Marlene, que irritadamente terminava de calçar o propé, instrumento usado para proteger os sapatos.

-Você não tinha dito que não precisava mais usar essas porcarias? – Marlene lhe perguntou, irritada. Lily sorriu de leve.

-Foi um estudo só, então nem todos os lugares adotaram ainda. Para de reclamar, garota.

Marlene retrucou mais alguma coisa enquanto as duas saíam do vestiário feminino, mas foi baixo demais para Lily ouvir. A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos, apressando Marlene.

Era a primeira vez que elas passariam a tarde no centro cirúrgico, e dizer que Lily estava ansiosa era eufemismo. Os colegas dos dias anteriores haviam dito que os preceptores eram excelentes, e que dava até para ser o instrumentador das cirurgias.

A tarefa de ser responsável por passar os materiais durante os procedimentos já era conhecida de Lily do estágio que ela fazia, mas ela estava ansiosa mesmo assim. Estar em campo, ou seja, participar de fato da cirurgia, era uma oportunidade que ela nunca deixaria de aproveitar.

-Quem é o preceptor hoje? – Marlene perguntou, percorrendo o centro cirúrgico com o olhar.

-Hoje temos Dr. Arthur Weasley, da geral, e Dr. Avery, da cardíaca – Lily respondeu – Amos disse que Dr. Weasley é incrível.

-Então cola nele – Marlene disse – Eu vou procurar algum paciente que tenha usado metoclopramida e feito uma síndrome extra-piramidal.

-Larga de ser doida, Lene, temos que achar algum preceptor ou residente para mostrar que chegamos na hora. Ou não quer que assinem nosso taxímetro?

-Só estou aqui por causa dele – Marlene disse, num tom sarcástico. O taxímetro era o que comprovava a presença dos internos nos hospitais para cumprir a carga horária, e tinha que ser assinada e carimbada por um preceptor ou residente para a presença ser validada.

-Eu realmente espero que seja brincadeira.

Lily e Marlene se viraram para a voz risonha, e devolveram o sentimento ao reconhecer Dr. Lupin.

-Eu não gosto de cirurgia, mas não é para tanto – Marlene disse. Dr. Lupin meneou a cabeça.

-Razoável. Ainda bem que nem todos gostam da mesma coisa, não é? Ou esse centro estaria abarrotado – Dr. Lupin comentou, e depois se virou para Lily – Seu Jonathan teve que passar por uma retossigmoidectomia, e está na UTI. Amanhã deve ir para a semi-intensiva, e depois volta pra gente.

Lily sorriu. Ela estivera curiosa para saber do paciente.

-Fizeram colostomia? – Ela questionou, e Dr. Lupin exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

-Qual seria a indicação?

-Bom, se ele estava mantendo a diverticulite mesmo com o antibiótico, provavelmente tinha alguma infecção concomitante, então não seria prudente fazer uma anastomose primária... mas isso seria feito em casos Hinchey III e IV, certo? Ele era Hinchey III ou IV?

-Não, e você mesma disse no seu exame: ele tinha irritação peritoneal, lembra?

-Então não foi feita?

-Não, ele era Hinchey II, sem colostomia... mas existe um outro procedimento que nos ajuda a ficar mais tranquilos com a anastomose que fizemos... – Dr. Lupin estimulou. Lily franziu o cenho.

-Hum... é um procedimento feito em Hinchey I e II?

-Exato.

-Que serve para tranquilizar sobre a anastomose... bem... eu lembro de ter lido... ah! – Lily exclamou – Ileostomia de proteção, com reversão em cerca de 3 meses!

Remus sorriu mais abertamente, mas não pode falar pois foi interrompido por outro residente.

-Remus, parece que você está com uma interna boa – Dr. Potter disse e franziu a testa – e por boa, claro que quero dizer competente. Muito bem, Evans. – Ele jogou um frasquinho na direção de Dr. Lupin, que rapidamente pegou e colocou no bolso do pijama cirúrgico.

Lily apenas sorriu e corou levemente. Ela gostava de saber simplesmente porque gostava de conhecimento e por _precisar_ saber.

Mas não tinha como negar que era bom pra _caramba_ ter seu esforço reconhecido.

-Muito obrigada.

-Vocês duas estão aqui hoje? E quem é a terceira pessoa? – Dr. Potter perguntou.

-Emmeline Vance. Ela estava entrando no vestiário quando saímos, deve estar chegando por agora.

-Certo – Dr. Potter disse, franzindo a testa novamente e reposicionando os óculos – bom, como chegaram antes, têm prioridade. Alguma quer instrumentar?

-Lily quer – Marlene disse imediatamente. Lily a encarou levemente e se voltou para os residentes, que tinham uma expressão curiosa – ela quer muito fazer cirurgia, mas não quer ficar se colocando à minha frente para não ser injusta, então não fala.

Lily viu os cantos dos lábios de Dr. Potter remexerem, e ela imaginou que ele estivesse talvez tentando esconder um sorriso.

-Bom, então vamos comigo, Evans. McKinnon, é isso? – Marlene assentiu – McKinnon, se quiser pode vir também, para assistir. Vai ser uma colecistectomia por vídeo, e vai ser um pouco especial pois vai ser a primeira cirurgia solo de um dos nossos R1. Ou pode esperar até Dr. Lupin achar algum procedimento e segui-lo.

Marlene deu de ombros.

-Se puder avisar à sua colega que estaremos na sala 04 caso ela queira assistir, eu seria muito grato – Dr. Potter finalizou com um sorriso. Marlene garantiu que faria, com certeza, e seguiu Dr. Lupin enquanto ele ia para a emergência "procurar tarefas de R1".

Dr. Potter ainda sorria enquanto observava Dr. Lupin sair, e Lily se perguntou se eles teriam se conhecido apenas na residência ou antes. Dr. Potter sacudiu a cabeça e se virou para Lily.

-Já instrumentou alguma vez antes? – Ele perguntou, tocando em seu ombro para indicar o caminho.

-Já, mas não tantas vezes assim – Lily disse – fiz um estágio em cirurgia, mas nem sempre dava...

-Já é alguma coisa – Dr. Potter disse, entrando na sala com ela, onde a anestesista já aguardava – Dra. Figg, que honra ter a senhora aqui – ele disse, o tom de voz claramente galanteador. A anestesista riu e revirou os olhos, mas estava aparentemente feliz quando ele tomou as suas mãos para beijar o dorso.

-Não sabia que a cirurgia seria sua, James.

-Ah, não. Hoje é dia de R1. Vou apenas fazer a câmera e expor a vesícula.

-Moody estará aqui?

-Sim. Bem, ou ele ou Arthur. Mas só observando – Dr. Potter explicou – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Dra. Figg, essa é Lily Evans, interna que começou essa semana. Evans, Dra. Arabella Figg é a melhor anestesista que temos.

A anestesista revirou os olhos, ralhando levemente com Dr. Potter pelos elogios, e ele rebatia dizendo que era apenas a verdade. Lily não conseguiu impedir o sorriso de se plantar no rosto com a familiaridade ali. Dra. Figg aparentava ter cerca de sessenta anos, e Dr. Potter ainda assim se divertia com ela como se fossem da mesma idade.

Dr. Potter chamou Lily, lhe mostrando o carro de vídeo que iriam usar, indicando a mesa que em que ela deveria arrumar, e contando a história do paciente, Andreas, que parecia ser bem simples. Enquanto eles conversavam sobre o caso, a porta se abriu e Lily sentiu o leve sorriso escapulir do rosto.

-Ah, Snape. Vá buscar Andreas para iniciarmos a cirurgia. Evans e eu estamos aguardando. Moody já está vindo – Dr. Potter falou. Lily sentiu o olhar de Dr. Snape a fuzilando, e o mesmo sentimento de quando haviam discutido a paciente dele no dia anterior voltou.

Lily procurou manter seus olhos longe de Dr. Snape enquanto ele passava os últimos dados para Dr. Potter. Ela não entendia muito bem o que tinha feito para que o R1 demonstrasse tanto ódio assim por ela.

Bom, além de ter discordado dele.

Mas ela tinha perguntado, não discordado diretamente. Será que isso seria o suficiente para ser tão antagonizada?

-Estamos prontos? – Dr. Moody perguntou.

-Snape foi pegar o paciente – Dr. Potter respondeu – E Evans vai instrumentar para a gente.

-Certo. Vamos esperar a paciente, então. James, vocês já terminaram a escala do próximo mês?

Lily percebeu que aquilo encerraria a conversa que estava tendo com Dr. Potter, e se aproximou de Dra. Figg.

-A senhora trabalha aqui há muito tempo? – Ela perguntou.

-Ah, sim, muito tempo. Quase 30 anos, e adoro. Gosto muito de ver os internos e os residentes evoluírem – Dra. Figg explicou – James, por exemplo. Quando ele chegou era uma bola de energia que precisava ser contida. Alastor já teve de reclamar com ele diversas vezes por causa disso, e hoje é um dos nossos melhores residentes, se não o melhor.

Era fácil perceber o afeto que a anestesista tinha por Dr. Potter, e Lily deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

-Quem observa bem consegue visualizar rapidinho os melhores, e eu me orgulho em dizer que consegui reconhecer alguns dos melhores enquanto residentes.

A resposta de Lily foi interrompida pela chegada de Andreas com Dr. Snape, a enfermeira e uma técnica de enfermagem, que seria a circulante da cirurgia. Dr. Potter a chamou.

-Quando terminarem de fazerem o check-list você pode se lavar, ok? Snape vai logo em seguida, e se tiver alguma dúvida, ele lhe ajuda a escolher os materiais.

Lily assentiu e ficou esperando o check-list de segurança para garantir que a paciente era a paciente certa, que o procedimento seria realmente aquele, se todos os materiais necessários estavam em sala, se os materiais da anestesia estavam disponíveis e todos os outros critérios que compunham uma cirurgia segura.

Assim que terminou, Lily saiu da sala para fazer a lavagem cirúrgica das mãos. Amarrou a máscara antes, e iniciou o processo de cinco minutos para garantir a melhor limpeza possível para o procedimento. Quando estava terminando, Dr. Snape apareceu.

-Evans, você está no rodízio de cirurgia, não de anestesia. Deve ficar com a equipe cirúrgica e não anestésica, entendido?

Lily arregalou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, as mãos pingando no chão.

-E pelo amor de Deus não contamine nada ou você vai sair da minha cirurgia.

Lily apenas assentiu novamente e seguiu para a sala, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não contaminar as mãos. A capa estéril estava em cima da mesa junto com a compressa para enxugar as mãos. Lily respirou fundo e se concentrou mais do que o normal.

Ela definitivamente não queria dar motivos para Dr. Snape odiá-la ainda mais.

Uma das coisas que Lily simplesmente _amava_ em cirurgia era que tudo tinha técnica e organização. A lavagem das mãos começa nas unhas e termina nos cotovelos. Enxugar as mãos com um dos lados da compressa e fazer a manobra para usar o outro lado. Segurar a capa cirúrgica de um determinado modo para evitar contaminação. A técnica de calçar as luvas de modo que as mãos nunca toquem o lado externo das luvas. A arrumação da mesa cirúrgica.

Claro que havia algumas diferenças de lugar para lugar, mas a base permanecia a mesma, sempre com o objetivo de ajudar o paciente. Ela sabia que uma coisinha que fizesse de errado poderia prejudicar, então era preciso tomar cuidado.

A organização metódica caia muito bem para Lily.

-Qual o tamanho de sua luva, querida? – A circulante perguntou.

-Sete – Lily respondeu – É meu primeiro dia aqui, qual o seu nome?

A circulante sorriu.

-Pode me chamar de Pince, querida.

-Prazer, Pince, sou nova interna aqui, Lily.

Pince sorriu novamente, e Lily calçou as luvas enquanto a circulante amarrava a capa cirúrgica. Quando terminou, separou as capas e as luvas dos residentes e se pôs a arrumar a mesa à medida que Pince lhe oferecia os materiais.

Dr. Snape logo chegou, se vestindo e calçando as luvas. Se aproximou da mesa, mas aparentemente não achou nada para criticar, pois apenas pegou a solução de limpeza e um dos campos estéreis e ficou esperando Dr. Potter também se arrumar.

Lily observou atentamente os residentes pintarem o abdome de Andreas com a solução, posicionarem os campos e quando haviam terminado, aproximou a mesa do paciente.

-Sabe montar a câmera? – Dr. Potter perguntou. Lily sentiu o rosto corar.

-Não, nunca me ensinaram. – Ela respondeu. Percebeu Dr. Potter sorrir pelas pregas ao redor dos olhos.

-Nada como o presente para aprender.

Ela prestou atenção em como Dr. Potter lhe ensinou a montar a câmera e a ótica (lembrando de ter muito, _muito_ cuidado com esse material depois de ouvir o quanto custava), além de sempre colocar as proteções plásticas estéreis, e programar a câmera adequadamente para qualquer procedimento por vídeo.

-Muito bem, agora estamos prontos. Dra. Figg, podemos prosseguir? – Dr. Potter perguntou. A anestesista assentiu – Snape, é sua cirurgia. Vamos ajudar Andreas.

-Bisturi – Dr. Snape solicitou sem olhar para cima. Lily estava acostumada (realmente não dava para ficar olhando para outros lugares durante uma cirurgia), e apenas passou o instrumento tomando cuidado para não se cortar nem cortar Dr. Snape.

-Evans, vamos fazer a técnica fechada do pneumoperitônio. Sabe o passo-a-passo? – Dr. Potter perguntou.

-Sim, senhor.

-Ótimo. Mas por favor, não me chame de senhor. Não devo ser nem cinco anos mais velho que você – Ele respondeu, e Lily conseguia ouvir o sorriso na voz.

-Snape, cuidado quando inserir a agulha de Veress – Dr. Moody disse, se aproximando para observar o trabalho do residente.

-Ele sabe, senhor – Dr. Potter disse – Já fez o pneumoperitônio. Mas nunca passou os trocartes antes. Lembre-se de fazer os movimentos de rotação…

Lily não tinha como não admirar o jeito que Dr. Potter orientava o R1 naquela cirurgia. Ela sabia que era um grande momento para Dr. Snape, e conseguia perceber que ele estava indo muito bem. Ele podia não ter ido com a cara de Lily, mas não dava para negar que era competente.

-Aqui… Snape, aguarde antes que queimar… Evans, quando vemos o leito da vesícula assim precisamos encontrar logo a artéria cística e o ducto cístico, para seccioná-los e depois prosseguir para a retirada da vesícula. – Dr. Potter explicou.

-Certo – Lily concordou.

-Sempre que chegamos aqui procuramos um referencial anatômico que nos leva à artéria cística. Sabe dizer qual é?

Lily percebeu os quatro médicos da sala lhe olhando e limpou a garganta, preferindo olhar para a tela onde ela conseguia ver exatamente o que Dr. Potter queria.

-Bom, precisamos delimitar o trígono de Calot, certo? – Ela disse e conseguiu ouvir o suspiro de impaciência de Dr. Snape. Dr. Potter o encarou uma vez e retornou a Lily.

-Exato. Mas quais são os limites?

-Ducto cístico, ducto hepático comum e borda do fígado?

-Isso mesmo – Dr. Potter respondeu.

-E qual outro referencial para a artéria? – Dr. Moody instigou ainda mais.

-Bem, é um linfonodo, deixa eu lembrar o nome… – Lily respondeu, puxando a mente para os livros que lera há poucos dias – Mascagni! Linfonodo de Mascagni, que repousa na própria artéria.

-Hm… parece que encontramos alguém que não tenha a cabeça vazia, Potter – Dr. Moody disse. – E Snape, lembre-se que todos estão aqui para aprender. Não quero demonstrações de impaciência com internos ou serei obrigado a fazer o mesmo com você.

O resto do procedimento seguiu com tranquilidade. Dr. Potter orientava Dr. Snape, dando-lhe dicas de como melhorar a empunhadura do instrumental, de como tornar a cirurgia mais fácil.

-Muito bem, Snape – Dr. Moody disse quando a vesícula foi retirada completamente – Parabéns pela primeira cirurgia. Continue operando bem.

Lily não observou Moody sair pois precisava continuar focada no procedimento, mas sentia que ele não havia ficado completamente satisfeito com seu residente. Dr. Potter pediu os fios para fechar o orifício maior com Dr. Snape, e quando terminou, cumprimentou o R1 apertando sua mão.

-Boa técnica. Deixe Evans suturar o subcutâneo e a pele, sim? Vou descrever a cirurgia. Dra. Figg, muito obrigado pela excelente anestesia de sempre. Pince, obrigado por nos ajudar. Evans… – Ele disse, e Lily pensou que talvez ele estivesse sorrindo levemente – Voltarei para conferir a sua sutura. Sabe fazer intradérmico? – Lily assentiu – Ótimo. Deixe uma cicatriz bem bonita para Andreas, sim?

Lily assentiu mais uma vez, e separou o material de sutura, ocupando o lugar deixado por Dr. Potter. Dr. Snape não perguntou se Lily precisava de ajuda, nem pegou a tesoura para ajudar a garota – nada do que ela não imaginasse que ele faria. Com calma, ela se pôs a fazer os pontos com todo o cuidado que podia, mesmo que demorasse mais. Por isso, resolveu nem mesmo olhar para Dr. Snape, que estava de braços cruzados observando com o que ela sabia ser uma expressão de impaciência.

Quando ela estava iniciando os pontos do último corte (já que era uma cirurgia por vídeo e ficava com alguns cortes pequenos espalhados pelo abdome), ouviu Dr. Snape também sair de campo. Não se incomodou e continuou o seu trabalho.

Ouviu a porta abrindo, mas preferiu continuar a sutura.

-Viu, Aluado, ela sutura melhor que Rosier – Uma voz risonha disse.

Lily finalizou o último ponto e só então olhou para a direção de Dr. Potter, que estava acompanhado por Dr. Lupin e por Marlene, os três observando o trabalho de Lily.

-Esse intradérmico é para poucos – Dr. Lupin concordou.

Lily agradeceu e pediu a Pince o material para fazer o curativo, ignorando os olhares de Marlene enquanto finalizava seu trabalho. Depois de tirar as luvas e a capa, foi falar com Dra. Figg e Pince, para em seguida lavar as mãos para tirar o talco.

-Já impressionando, ein, ruiva? – Marlene provocou, se postando ao seu lado. Lily revirou os olhos, mas suas bochechas coradas traíam sua animação.

-Não é nada disso, Lene, não exagera.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tá bom então. Vamos lá que Remus disse que tem algumas coisinhas interessantes pra gente.

Lily assentiu e seguiu Marlene. Ela não tinha dúvidas que veria coisas interessantes.

* * *

-Sexta-feira da semana que vem vai ter uma bandinha legal no Três Vassouras, topam?

Marlene aceitou imediatamente, e Lily também concordou. Mary era ótima em achar bandas novas, e as duas amigas se aproveitavam disso o máximo possível.

-Com a condição de que não atrapalhe o seu TCC, Mary – Lily disse logo em seguida, terminando de passar o café.

-Não vai. Estou com a programação toda pronta. Escreverei 15 páginas até esse domingo, e até sexta farei todas as tabelas, e daí vamos no Três Vassouras tomar várias e esquecer um pouco desse inferno. E vocês podem beber também, eu acho. Não me importa muito, mas seria interessante alguém sóbrio para cuidar de mim e levar pra casa?

-Eu posso ser a motorista da rodada, terei que passar enfermaria no sábado que vem – Lily se ofereceu.

-Não vai ficar ruim pra você não, Lil? – Mary perguntou – Sei que você não gosta de sair na véspera de ir pro hospital…

-Bom… que horas você pretende voltar? Se for até duas da manhã, tá tranquilo pra mim…

Mary sorriu e aceitou a proposta de Lily. Marlene trouxe a cesta de pão da cozinha, e as três se sentaram para comer juntas, como sempre tentavam fazer.

-Espera, se você tem que passar enfermaria, eu também tenho? – Marlene perguntou

-Não, nós duas passamos esse fim de semana, mas eu vou cobrir para Emmeline. É aniversário dela ou algo assim na sexta-feira, e ela me pediu para passar para ela no sábado, e ela passa pra mim no dia do congresso.

-Então está tudo combinado, certo? Sexta que vem, nós três no Três Vassouras, 2h da manhã voltando pra casa!

-E sábado eu deixo o kit ressaca para vocês duas antes de sair – Lily garantiu.

-Essa é a minha garota! – Mary completou, piscando para Lily.

Lily sabia quão sortuda era em ter amigas como as que tinha, e muitas vezes, como naquele jantar simples, se pegava refletindo exatamente isso. Observava Marlene e Mary se cutucando e rindo, e sabia que tinha encontrado uma pequena família ali para compensar a distância da sua.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Olá mais uma vez, gente! Sejam bem vindos a mais um capítulo de Internamente Evans! Prometo nesse capítulo um pouco mais de interação entre James e Lily...**

**Espero que estejam gostando da aventura de Lily, e que curtam esse capítulo! Os comentários estão sempre abertos e boa leitura :D**

* * *

-Oi, mãe.

Lily estava deitada na cama com as pernas apoiadas na parede, o celular ao seu lado.

-_Oi, Lily! Por que a ligação está assim?_ – Lily sorriu com a pergunta.

-Tá no viva-voz, mãe – Ela explicou – Estou aproveitando esse tempo pra pintar minhas unhas.

-_Me sinto menos especial agora_ – sua mãe reclamou, fazendo a garota rir.

-Não se sinta. Estou apenas unindo o útil ao agradável.

-_Não quero nem saber quem eu sou nessa conversa_.

-As duas, mãe. Como foi a semana?

-_Eu que pergunto! Quase não nos falamos esse tempo todo._

-Desculpa, mãe – Lily pediu – o rodízio de cirurgia começou segunda e eu estava muito focada, acabei me desligando um pouco do mundo.

-_Ah, começou? Que ótimo! E como está sendo?_

Lily sorriu. O apoio incondicional de seus pais era tão confortante! Ela sabia que era mais fácil receber o apoio tendo escolhido um curso mais tradicional, mas não deixava de ser um alívio contar com a família nos momentos mais importantes.

-Bem legal – Lily contou – Já entrei em três cirurgias como instrumentadora, e os pacientes são ótimos. Os residentes também, e os preceptores são sensacionais. É muito bom mesmo.

-_E dá para aprender realmente?_

-Sim! É um hospital preparado para receber alunos, então é bem melhor para aprender.

-_Fico feliz. Mas os hospitais aqui são bons para a residência também, sabe…_ – Lily riu com a indireta da mãe.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim, Sra. Evans. – Ela concordou rindo, e suspirou – Também estou com saudades, mãe.

-_Quando você pode vir?_

-Eu não sei. Vou tentar articular alguma coisa, porque mesmo nos finais de semana que eu não tenho que ir para o hospital, eu tenho que estudar, mãe.

-_Ah, eu entendo, meu amor. Quando você puder avisa, mas não deixa de estudar por nós, tá bom? Seu futuro é mais importante que seus pais bestas._

-Pode deixar – Lily disse, sentindo um nó na garganta.

-_Mas não esquece de se divertir também, tá? Não vou ficar enchendo o saco, mas desde que você e Benjy terminaram você tem saído menos…_

-Fica tranquila, não sou só eu. Mas semana que vem vou sair com Mary e Marlene.

-_Ótimo! Mande fotos e manda um beijo pra elas._

-Mando, claro. Papai está aí?

-_Ainda não chegou, Lil. Peço pra ele ligar quando chegar._

-Certo. Obrigada, mãe. Amo vocês.

-_Ah, Lily. Também te amamos._

Lily desligou o telefone e ficou encarando o teto. Logo que ela se mudara a falta que sentia dos pais era imensa. Ligava todos os dias, só para falar ou pedindo ajuda porque _como que se passa uma droga de jaleco_?

Depois ela foi se acostumando, e não sabia se conseguiria morar novamente com eles. Mesmo assim, em alguns momentos a saudade apertava, e o coração encolhia um absurdo, ficando tão pequenino que chegava a doer. E às vezes ela precisava ouvir a voz de sua mãe para lhe acalmar e tranquilizar.

Hoje fora um dia desses. Dr. Lupin tinha autorizado que ela retirasse o sangue para uma gasometria arterial – que era mais difícil que para um exame de sangue comum, além de mais doloroso por ser tirado sangue de uma artéria – e com muita dificuldade, ela conseguira. Mas ficara muito animada com o sucesso, e derrubou o frasco com a coleta no chão.

Conseguiu segurar a vontade de chorar na hora, e Dr. Lupin fora muito gentil, dizendo que aquele tipo de coisa acontecia com todo mundo, e para ela não ficar sentida, que ela só precisava colher outra amostra. Lily pediu para ele colher – já fizera o paciente sentir dor o suficiente, não faria de novo. Dr. Lupin conseguira de primeira, e foi entregar o sangue no laboratório enquanto ela limpava a meleira que tinha feito.

Para completar, Dr. Snape passara com Dra. McGonagall na hora que ela estava limpando, e fez questão de comentar sobre a desatenção da garota.

Só de lembrar ela sentia o pescoço queimando e os olhos marejando.

Ela suspirou e logo em seguida a porta do quarto foi aberta, revelando Mary e Marlene, que entraram sem convite e sentaram ao seu lado na cama.

-Por que minha Ariel está assim? – Mary perguntou.

-Eu tava pintando a unha – Lily disse, mostrando as mãos agora com o esmalte já seco.

-Muito bem, um tom bem claro – Marlene comentou.

-Mas você está triste – Mary insistiu.

-É a gasometria ainda? – Marlene perguntou. Lily fechou os olhos e praticamente rosnou de frustração.

-O que houve? – Mary perguntou.

-Lily derrubou um pote com amostra de sangue de um paciente, de um exame que dói mais pra fazer, e um R1 teve que tirar de novo. Depois o R1 que odeia ela passou e falou algumas besteiras na frente de uma preceptora.

-Não é só "uma" preceptora, Lene. É Dra. _Minerva McGonagall_. Ela é uma lenda! A cirurgia de trauma não seria a mesma sem ela. Ela é minha inspiração! Ela é tudo o que eu quero ser! – Lily exclamou – E eu fiz cagada, e tinha que ter _Snape_ me humilhando na frente de _Minerva McGonagall_ – Ela terminou, chutando a parede repetidamente em frustração enquanto escondia o rosto no travesseiro.

-Bom, ela é solteira, você realmente quer ser solteira? – Marlene ponderou.

-Ela não é solteira, ela é viúva, Lene.

-Lily, você é uma _interna_ – Marlene disse depois de suspirar e tirar o travesseiro de Lily e jogá-lo no chão – é _óbvio_ que você vai fazer besteira, por melhor que você seja. Não é a toa que somos a base da cadeia alimentar da medicina. Interno é o culpado mesmo quando não é culpado.

Lily esboçou um sorriso. Aquela era a máxima que corria entre os internos, e todos sabiam ser verdade.

-O que vai te tornar melhor é o que você faz com seu erro. O que você aprendeu?

-Nunca ficar animada por ter acertado alguma coisa – Lily disse – E nunca puxar demais o êmbolo da seringa. Foi por isso que eu derrubei.

-Lily, pelo que Marlene fala, você está brilhando – Mary disse – é chato errar, mas você sabe que ninguém é perfeito.

-Eu sei. Mas… sei lá, ainda me sinto mal.

-Sabemos – Marlene disse, sorrindo.

-Por isso viemos lhe chamar para aproveitar conosco a pizza que pedimos e depois o sorvete que eu comprei na volta para casa, tudo isso enquanto assistimos a _Amizade Colorida_.

Lily sorriu e concordou.

Sua família de sangue podia estar longe, ela refletia enquanto Mary criticava as suas unhas, mas a de coração estava ali sempre.

* * *

Lily pegou o celular para checar quais pacientes ela passaria naquele sábado. A enfermaria no fim de semana era dividida pela alunos de maneira que apenas metade tivesse de ir ao hospital. Desse modo, cada interno via quase o dobro de pacientes, então eles tinham que ser mais objetivos.

Os residentes também estavam reduzidos pela metade. Sabendo disso, os preceptores davam mais tempo para os internos e residentes concluírem as evoluções e prescrições.

Ainda assim, Lily não gostava de demorar muito mais. Naquele dia, ela passaria seus três pacientes, além dos dois de Amos.

Marlene compreendia a visão de Lily, e concordava – quanto mais cedo terminassem, mais cedo poderiam sair.

-Eu sei que você não se importa tanto com isso, mas eu gosto do fim de semana, Evans – Marlene disse quando Lily comentou que a amiga não reclamara da hora.

-Eu também gosto – Lily discordou – Gosto de estar lá, mas sou uma jovem também.

-Temos planos hoje?

-Vi uma receita nova na internet, e queria experimentar no almoço – Lily comentou enquanto entravam no hospital.

-Ah, maravilha! Adoro quando cozinhamos.

-Só precisamos passar no mercado para comprar alguns ingredientes.

-Sem problemas. Aproveitamos e compramos algumas bebidas, huh? – Marlene disse, piscando para Lily.

-Ah, preparando uma festinha, McKinnon?

Lily e Marlene se viraram ao ouvir a pergunta e deram de cara com um sorridente Dr. Black olhando para elas.

-Talvez… – Marlene respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

-Não vai convidar seus residentes? – Ele questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Desculpe, nenhum cromossomo Y convidado.

-Que pena… a festa poderia ficar um _pouquinho_ mais divertida… – Dr. Black comentou. Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, soltando uma leve risada.

-Nós conseguimos nos divertir _muito bem_ sozinhas, Dr. Black – Marlene disse, um meio sorriso na boca – talvez mais até do que você imagina…

Marlene deu um sorriso satisfeito quando viu Dr. Black escancarar a boca e puxou Lily.

-Lene, eu alucinei ou você insinuou pra um dos nossos residentes que iríamos fazer uma festa com–

-Relaxa, tava zoando com a cara dele. "_Um pouquinho mais divertida com ele_"… – Marlene bufou – é por causa de homens como ele que sinto pena de você ser hétero, sabe, Lil.

-Marlene, você também fica com homens – Lily lembrou a amiga.

-A maior prova de que não é _opção_ sexual. Se fosse opção eu nunca ficaria com homens, decepção na certa – Marlene disse. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para cima pensativamente – Bem, às vezes me surpreendem.

Lily riu e sacudiu a cabeça, acostumada com Marlene pensando alto.

-Vamos trabalhar então que aparentemente temos uma festa para nos divertir.

Marlene suspirou e concordou. As duas garotas deixaram suas mochilas na sala de prescrição e saíram com as pranchetas e estetoscópios para avaliarem os pacientes.

Tendo um tempo mais limitado, ela não pode conversar sobre outros assuntos com os pacientes como geralmente fazia (com seu Jonathan de volta na enfermaria, quase pronto para alta, as provocações com a clássica rivalidade entre Inglaterra e Escócia, o país de origem do paciente, podiam durar mais de 10 minutos).

O sistema parecia estar sentindo a pressa de Lily, porque nunca esteve tão lento – ela observou com impaciência o programa dos resultados de exames carregar, e nem mesmo a evolução conseguiu fazer.

-Péssimo dia para informática – Lily disse assim que Marlene se sentou no computador ao seu lado. A morena fez uma careta.

-Perfeito – Marlene disse sarcasticamente – Snape que está nesse fim de semana, e ele vai adorar saber disso.

Lily suspirou. Claro que tinha que ser _Snape_. 'O sistema parou' não seria uma desculpa que ele aceitaria, e Lily conseguia imaginar _exatamente_ o que o residente falaria.

-Voltou, Lil.

Ela tirou foto dos exames que precisava e partiu para fazer as evoluções o mais rápido o possível. Com seus próprios pacientes conseguiu trabalhar de maneira mais rápida, contudo os novos ela precisou de mais tempo para organizar a evolução e a prescrição.

O sistema travou mais algumas vezes, mas ela usou esses momentos para passar os exames das fotos para as folhas especificadas nos prontuários. A toda hora ela checava o relógio, ansiosa para terminar antes que Dr. Snape chegasse.

Mas Lily era apenas uma interna, e internos simplesmente não dão esse tipo de sorte.

-Acho que vocês não entenderam muito bem como funciona o fim de semana – O escárnio e a satisfação de ver os internos não cumprirem o horário era tão evidente na voz de Dr. Snape que Lily parou de digitar, inspirou profundamente e voltou a fazer a evolução como se ele não houvesse falado.

-Dá um tempo, Snape. O sistema está ruim desde ontem à noite, ainda não deve ter normalizado. O pessoal da informática só chega mais tarde.

Lily não precisou olhar para Marlene para saber que a amiga estava sorrindo com a resposta de Dr. Longbottom, que chegara junto com Snape; ela apenas continuou a digitar.

-Isso não importa. Eles deveriam ter chegado mais cedo – Dr. Snape continuou.

-Snape, como R2 e de maior hierarquia no momento, eu digo para deixar os internos em paz. Já já um deles acaba – Dr. Longbottom disse.

-E vai atrasar a nossa passagem de caso para os preceptores. Mas se você é o de maior hierarquia no momento, não terá problemas para falar com Dra. McGonagall…

Lily parou de digitar por mais um segundo e retornou antes mesmo da resposta de Dr. Longbottom.

-Pode deixar que eu falo, sem problemas – Ele disse, num tom tranquilo.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e Lily ouviu Dr. Snape ralhar com outro R1, Dr. Dearborn, pelo atraso.

–...essa deve ser a quinta vez que você atrasa, e só não está atrapalhando a visita porque os internos… – Dr Snape dizia. Lily levantou da cadeira com os papéis em mãos e se virou para os residentes.

-Perdão pela demora, o sistema está muito instável. Com quem discuto primeiro?

Infelizmente, Dr. Longbottom sinalizou que deveria começar com Dr. Snape antes que o colega tivesse um infarto. Como os demais internos ainda não haviam acabado, os três residentes participaram da discussão.

Logo Marlene também terminou, e Dr. Dearborn se voltou para ela. Lily ficou satisfeita em ter terminado os pacientes de Dr. Snape rapidamente, só faltando dois para discutir com Dr. Longbottom, que era tão legal quanto os outros internos haviam dito.

Quando Dra. McGonagall chegou Lily já havia terminado de discutir todos os seus pacientes, então Dra. McGonagall a chamou imediatamente.

Lily tentava não ficar intimidada pela preceptora, mas era difícil. Além de ser uma cirurgiã do trauma, a fama que Dra. McGonagall tinha era algo impressionante, e Lily não estava nada imune a essa fama. A médica explicava as dúvidas de Lily levando a garota a chegar à resposta, e Lily adorava esse sistema.

-Severus, não achou necessário solicitar uma gasometria para o Sr. Lincoln?

Lily deixou o olhar focado nos papéis. Dr. Snape já a odiava o bastante sem que Dra. McGonagall contestasse sua conduta.

-Na verdade, não. Estava controlando pelo PCR.

-Ele chegou ontem da UTI, ainda está com suporte ventilatório, mesmo que esteja estável. Sugiro que solicite gasometria todos os dias até que o lactato volte para a normalidade e que não necessite mais de oxigênio suplementar. Não podemos menosprezar sepse.

-Sim, senhora.

-Enquanto vocês terminam, vou com Evans para que ela colete a gasometria. Ela já terminou todos os pacientes e pode levar a amostra para o laboratório.

Lily observou a boca de Dr. Snape se crispando, e a encarada mortal do residente _quase_ fez com ela desviasse o olhar.

-Vê se não derruba hoje, Evans.

Lily sentiu o intenso influxo de sangue no rosto e no pescoço, e apenas abaixou a cabeça, juntando todos os prontuários para levá-los para o local correto.

-Vá separando o material e me encontre no leito, sim? Já deixe suas coisas prontas pois está liberada e já pode levar a amostra na saída.

-Ah, eu vou esperar Marlene, Dra. McGonagall, estamos no mesmo carro.

-Pode demorar um pouco ainda com ela – a preceptora alertou, olhando Lily por cima dos óculos.

-Não tem problema, eu fico observando as discussões e aprendo sobre os outros pacientes também.

Se Lily não tivesse desviado o olhar tão rapidamente, poderia jurar que vira os lábios da preceptora se curvarem minimamente em um tímido sorriso.

* * *

-Então quer dizer que Marlene está flertando com residentes?

Lily soltou uma risada ao ouvir a pergunta de Mary, enquanto Marlene parava de fazer os drinks para as três.

-Não estou! – A morena exclamou.

-Eu estava lá, Lene. Definitivamente foi um flerte. – Lily disse, enquanto a amiga se virava de costas para ela novamente.

-Não é com residentes, no plural. Foi só com Black.

-Eu pensei que tivesse alguma coisa proibindo esse tipo de coisa – Mary falou, pegando um drink da mão de Marlene.

-Não é exatamente proibido, acho – Lily disse, franzindo o cenho e pegando o copo que Marlene lhe oferecia – Não é bem visto, claro, mas o residente não é oficialmente nosso professor nem nada assim, então é menos pior, eu acho.

-Viu? Não é proibido! – Marlene disse, batendo levemente na ponta do nariz de Mary com o indicador, enquanto a garota revirava os olhos.

-Não significa que seja a ideia mais inteligente de todas, não é mesmo? – Mary contrapôs – Lily, me apoia aqui.

-Bem… – Lily começou, dando um gole do drink colorido – as coisas podem ficar meio estranhas, sabe?

-Estranhas como? – Marlene questionou.

-Imagina que vocês vão adiante, e de repente o cara transa mal – Mary disse.

-Lily conhece Black. Seria uma ironia terrível se ele transasse mal – Marlene interrompeu.

-Garota, hoje mesmo você disse que era por causa de homens como ele que você tinha pena de mim – Lily rebateu, rindo.

-Bem, sim, mas ele parece ser bom de cama mesmo assim – Lene respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Que ele seja bom de cama – Mary continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – De repente vocês não dão certo e fica aquele clima esquisito no hospital! Ou então _dão_ certo, mas têm que esconder, aí alguém descobre e fica aquele clima esquisito no hospital! Ou então dão certo como amigos com benefícios, e não conseguem se desgrudar, e ficam se… _encontrando_ muitas vezes no hospital, e isso começa a afetar o trabalho de vocês até que o chefe de cirurgia tenha que interferir pessoalmente…!

-Meu pai amado… – Marlene disse, bufando.

-Mary, acho que você deveria maneirar em _Grey's Anatomy_ – Lily disse gentilmente.

-Você que me viciou, Lily! – Mary exclamou.

-E eu me arrependo levemente disso todos os dias – A ruiva expressou solenemente.

-Não se arrepende nada – Marlene contradisse – Só ela pra aguentar esse seu vício.

Sem poder discordar diretamente, Lily apenas fez uma careta.

-Mary, as pessoas não ficam transando no conforto médico como em Grey's – Lily disse. – Elas dormem, então sem tempo para outras atividades horizontais. Ou espaço.

Mary olhou para Lily com uma expressão de choque e surpresa que fez Marlene gargalhar.

-Você não precisava ter me dito isso, Evans!

-Ah, precisava sim – Marlene discordou – é cada coisa irreal que esse seriado coloca…

-Não pense que vamos esquecer do assunto principal somente porque vocês estragaram minha fantasia – Mary disse – Ainda temos que convencer Lene que não é uma boa ideia.

-Relaxa, Mary. A gente só se vê no hospital. Não vai rolar nada. St. Mungo's não é Seattle Grace.

-Eu vou ignorar completamente tudo que vocês falaram e seguir acreditando nos acontecimentos de Seattle Grace.

-Mas… – Lily começou a falar, e Mary ergueu um dedo, calando a amiga e fechando os olhos.

-Derek Shepherd é meu pastor e nada me faltará!

-Ele não tinha…? – Marlene murmurou para Lily.

-Eu sei! – Mary choramingou – Não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara. Vamos, rápido, mudemos o assunto!

Lily arregalou os olhos e balbuciou a primeira coisa que pensou, que era sobre o garoto que Mary estava saindo.

-Eu não estou _saindo_ com Bertram. Só fomos para dois encontros.

-Mas como foram esses encontros? – Marlene instigou. Mary suspirou.

-Bom, acho que vamos precisar de outro desses – Mary falou, apontando para o copo.

* * *

Lily conferiu pela segunda vez que tinha que tinha pego tudo que precisava. Estetoscópio, lanterna, termômetro, oxímetro, caderninho de anotação, canetas… além de lanche, garrafa de água, escova e pasta de dentes e uma blusa extra.

Aquela noite ela daria seu primeiro plantão noturno, e estava levemente ansiosa. Esses plantões na emergência eram sempre muito falados por todos os estudantes, e ela tinha altas expectativas: os primeiros procedimentos mais invasivos dos alunos eram feitos nesses plantões, como intubação, por exemplo.

-Quem estará com você hoje? – Marlene perguntou quando Lily saiu do quarto.

-Amos. – Lily respondeu, pegando um copo de suco da mesa em que as amigas estavam e bebendo com cuidado para não sujar o jaleco.

-Por que vocês não estão juntas? – Mary quis saber.

-Acharam melhor misturar para esses plantões noturnos, já que não são fixos. – Marlene explicou.

-Ah sim. Acha que chega antes de eu sair? – Mary questionou.

-Chegaria, mas vou passar enfermaria. Devo chegar em casa no meio da manhã. Lene, já sabe como você vai amanhã?

-Nosso caro amigo Benjy disse que pode me dar carona.

Lily assentiu e se despediu das amigas, seguindo para o St. Mungo's. Quando os internos chegavam para o turno noturno eles tinham autorização para estacionar o carro nas vagas reservadas aos funcionários, mediante apresentação de crachá.

Ao sair do carro, Lily checou o relógio. Estava vinte minutos adiantada, mas era melhor assim – conseguiria ouvir dos colegas os pacientes que estavam lá e liberaria os outros no horário correto.

-Oi, Lily!

Ela se virou e viu Benjy saindo da emergência.

-Hey, Benjy! Como foi hoje?

-Ah, foi tranquilo, nada demais. Dia de semana geralmente não tem muita coisa, fim de semana que é mais movimentado – Benjy disse, dando de ombros – Vai ficar pela noite?

-Vou sim. Amos já chegou?

-Ainda não. Eu só vim pegar uma caneta no conforto médico que a minha sumiu.

-Vou lhe acompanhar então, para deixar a minha mochila e você me passa logo o que precisa.

Benjy sorriu e Lily o seguiu.

-Aqui a gente deixa nossas mochilas e vem para descansar. Tem uma outra sala, que na verdade é um quarto, que é para dormir durante a noite nos horários de descanso, mas acho que não tem lugar pra internos – Benjy explicou no caminho – Pelo que entendi, os internos dormem aqui mesmo.

-Não esperava nada diferente – Lily respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela vestiu o jaleco e pegou todo o material que precisaria, seguindo Benjy para a sala de emergência, onde ele iria lhe dizer as pendências dos pacientes. Lily rapidamente pegou seu caderninho.

-Não temos grandes pendências – Benjy lhe disse – Aquele senhor caiu e bateu a cabeça, e ficou um pouco confuso depois, então fizemos a tomografia de crânio e estamos esperando o neurologista, mas não parece ter nada demais. Aquele ali foi um acidente de moto, e está com uma laceração de fígado, veja a tomografia depois. Mas aparentemente está estável, e o sangramento controlado, então vai ser conduta conservadora. Mas é bom você ir lá checar os sinais vitais e se o abdome irrita. Estamos esperando uma vaga de semi-UTI…

Lily anotou tudo que Benjy lhe passou.

-Realmente nada demais – Ela concluiu, e olhou para o balcão onde ficavam os profissionais de saúde. Sentiu um peso no estômago ao ver Snape no celular – Dr. Snape já estava aqui?

-Quê? Sim, sim.

-Ele vai dobrar? – Lily conseguia conviver bem consigo mesma admitindo que não gostaria de passar o plantão com Snape como residente, ainda mais um Snape fazendo 24 horas de plantão.

-Acho que não… Ah, olha só! Potter chegou, ele que deve ficar pela noite.

Lily olhou para a entrada e viu o R2 sorrindo. Ao notar os internos, Potter se dirigiu imediatamente para eles.

-Chegando ou saindo? – Ele perguntou.

-Saindo – Respondeu Benjy, ao mesmo tempo que Lily disse "Chegando". Potter soltou uma risadinha.

-Certo, certo. Como foi o dia? – Potter perguntou, e Benjy deu de ombros.

-Nada muito emocionante. Algumas testas partidas. Passei tudo para Lily.

A garota assentiu e indicou o caderninho com um leve movimento.

-Ah, maravilha. Pode ir então, Fenwick. Eu e Evans damos conta por enquanto.

Benjy sorriu e, para surpresa e constrangimento de Lily, deu-lhe um meio abraço e um beijo na testa, como ele costumava fazer quando ainda namoravam. Lily ficou olhando para o caderninho em suas mãos, esperando o fluxo sanguíneo deixar seu rosto.

-Quem vem hoje além de você? – Potter perguntou, começando a andar em direção a Snape.

-Amos Diggory – Lily respondeu, seguindo Potter e checando o relógio discretamente. Amos estava atrasado um minuto.

Quando eles se aproximaram do balcão, Snape olhou para os dois.

-Em cima da hora, Potter.

-Eu estava avaliando um paciente no andar, Snape. Por coincidência, é seu. Não se preocupe, já fiz o acesso central quando você disse que estava ocupado aqui – Potter respondeu. Snape crispou os lábios e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra. Potter sorriu levemente e se virou para Lily novamente.

-Ele pode ser bem temperamental às vezes.

Lily segurou a língua para não soltar o que realmente achava de Snape, mas aparentemente Potter conseguiu interpretar, porque soltou uma leve risada.

-Bem, é. Vamos deixar em temperamental, certo?

-Melhor para mim – Lily concordou. Amos finalmente chegou, andando preguiçosamente.

-Está atrasado, Diggory – Potter notou. O garoto franziu a testa e jogou os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente penteados para trás.

-Eu cheguei no estacionamento às 19h.

-Você tem que estar na emergência às 19h – Potter disse – Se por um acaso for se atrasar, é bom avisar a algum colega, está bem?

Amos assentiu com a cabeça. Lily acenou levemente para ele, que retribuiu.

-Vamos ver as pendências então? – Potter sugeriu, indicando o caderninho de Lily – Mesmo com suas anotações, eu gosto de ir em cada maca para ver se tem algum paciente precisando de alguma coisa. Vamos, então?

Lily e Amos seguiram Potter pela emergência, parando em cada paciente para confirmar as pendências de Lily com os prontuários. O processo levou menos de meia hora, e logo eles voltaram ao balcão, à espera de novos pacientes.

Para a surpresa e agrado de Lily, logo Dr. Lupin entrou na emergência, com um passo apressado.

-Hey, Aluado – Potter cumprimentou.

-Desculpa, depois que eu terminei de descrever o acesso tive que avaliar mais dois pacientes na clínica médica, e os prontuários estavam imensos.

-Relaxa – Potter disse.

-Oi, Diggory. Lily, como vai? – Dr. Lupin cumprimentou.

-Tudo ótimo, e com o senhor?

-Lily, por favor! – Dr. Lupin pediu.

-Oh, droga. É o costume, me desculpe – Lily pediu.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que pareço muito velho e acabado mesmo – Lupin brincou. Lily conseguia perceber a palidez no residente, principalmente com o contraste das mucosas esbranquiçadas com a pele negra.

-Ele sempre foi o pai da turma – Potter disse, achando tudo divertido.

-Vocês se conheciam antes da residência? – Amos perguntou. Potter e Lupin trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

-Nós estudamos juntos desde os 10 anos de idade, na verdade. Nós dois e Sirius. No caso Dr. Black. – Lupin explicou, mas logo teve de sair porque uma enfermeira chamou um médico na porta da emergência. Ele conversou com a mulher por algum tempo, mas chamou Potter logo em seguida.

-Ainda bem que não estamos só com Lupin hoje – Amos comentou.

Lily franziu a testa.

-Por que diz isso?

-Ora, Lupin é R1 e Potter e Black são R2. Se eles estudaram juntos por tanto tempo, era para serem R iguais, mas não são. Então ou Lupin entrou depois na faculdade, ou perdeu semestre, ou perdeu a residência da primeira vez que fez.

-E daí?

-E daí que ele não é tão bom quanto os outros por isso – Amos disse, dando de ombros. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Como se vestibular e prova de residência avaliassem quão bom médico a pessoa é – Ela disse – Ele também pode ter tido algum problema, ou preferido trabalhar antes de prestar a prova de residência. E se quer saber, ele é um excelente residente, pelo menos com os internos.

Amos olhou para Lily por um tempo e sorriu em escárnio.

-Será que você finalmente superou Fenwick e agora tá afim de Lupin?

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Como você pensa pequeno, Amos. Honestamente.

Não só Lily não sentia nada mais por Benjy do que amizade como ela não tinha uma queda por Dr. Lupin. Ele era bonito, claro, mesmo com o ar de cansaço que sempre carregava, mas tinha algo… fraternal nele que Lily não conseguia ignorar.

Lily e Amos se revezavam para receber os pacientes. Eram algumas quedas, braços quebrados, cabeças batidas e pequenos cortes. Era uma ótima sensação quando ela atendia o paciente, falava com algum dos residentes e a conduta que ela sugeria estava certa.

–...então acho que dá pra mandar ele pra casa já – Amos dizia para Dr. Potter. O residente franziu a testa.

-Ele tem quantos anos?

-Uh… acho que 59 – Amos respondeu – Como não é idoso acho que não precisa de tomografia, certo?

-Vamos conversar com ele?

No final, ele _era sim_ idoso; Amos apenas havia esquecido de perguntar.

-É meio que protocolo, entende, Diggory? – Dr. Potter ia dizendo – Idoso com queda quase sempre faz tomografia de crânio. Idoso tem a vascularização mais frágil, então uma queda da própria altura já é suficiente para causar uma hemorragia.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Diggory, com a testa franzida, solicitava o exame.

-Bom, já que temos aqui um caso que nos deixou com dúvidas quanto a solicitação de TC de crânio em paciente com trauma, por que não revisar? – Dr. Potter sugeriu e Lily acenou em concordância – Já sabemos que idoso com trauma encefálico indica. Me digam mais…

Era assim que Lily gostava dos plantões – plantões em que ela pudesse _aprender_.

Logo, logo Remus se juntou aos três, e ajudou na discussão. Eles estavam quase avançando mais no assunto, mas tiveram de parar com a chegada de dois pacientes que necessitavam de sutura; Lily foi para um e Amos para o outro.

-A história é que eles estavam vendo quem subia mais rápido na _mesma_ árvore – Lily contou, revirando os olhos levemente – Não foi muito surpreendente que eles caíram. O meu paciente, Mark, nega ter batido a cabeça, mas eles estavam bebendo, então não sei quão confiável o relato é. Ele tem alguns cortes na perna, um no tronco e um no antebraço.

-Qual a altura da queda? – Dr. Potter questionou.

-Ele não sabe precisar muito bem, mas acha que menos de 3 metros.

-Você fez o atendimento inicial como se fosse politraumatizado?

-Sim, fiz, mas não tinha alterações. Vias aéreas pérvias, traqueia centralizada, ausência de estase de jugulares, sem cervicalgia à mobilização–

-Certo, certo – Dr. Potter interrompeu, rindo de leve – Você quer pedir algum exame complementar para ele?

-Bom… ele é jovem e nega trauma encefálico, mas ele bebeu… a escala de Glasgow já fica comprometida, assim como o relato em si. Apesar de ter negado vômito, náuseas, ou perda de consciência, acho que temos que pedir a tomografia sim.

Lily se esforçou para deixar os lábios imóveis quando viu o residente sorrir.

-Mais alguma coisa? Radiografia de cervical?

-Não, não tem clínica sugestiva – Lily discordou – Se fosse para escolher um raio-x eu pensaria mais em tórax, mas ele não tem nenhuma sintomatologia.

Dr. Potter assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo, e ajeitou os óculos.

-Você estará algum dia na emergência com Dra. Minerva? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim, estarei.

-Que bom. Acho que vocês se darão muito bem.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**SURPRESA!**

**Esse mimo era pra ter sido no Natal, mas acabei esquecendo rs mas antes tarde do que nunca, e trago um capítulo fora do dia 18! Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo! **

**Espero que curtam e até o próximo dia 18! :D**

* * *

-Acorda, Lily!

Lily grunhiu para a voz que lhe chamava e deu um tapa na mão que a cutucava.

-Ai, garota! – Mary reclamou. Lily suspirou e abriu os olhos.

-Que foi, Mary? – Ela perguntou, a voz embolando com o cansaço.

-Você me pediu para lhe acordar para irmos ao Três Vassouras! – Mary exclamou, ainda esfregando o dedo que havia sido agredido por Lily.

Lily suspirou. Sim, ela havia pedido. Mas ela não se lembrara, quando concordara em sair com as amigas, que daria plantão noturno na véspera.

-Certo, Mary. Daqui a pouco eu fico pronta.

Ninguém podia julgar Lily por estar cansada. Apesar da noite ter começado lenta e calma, aos poucos o ritmo foi aumentando, e não parou em quase momento nenhum. Ela e Amos dividiram horário para jantar, para não deixar a emergência sem interno, e mesmo assim comeram o mais rápido o possível para voltar logo.

Depois dos amigos que caíram da árvore, chegaram quatro pessoas envolvidas num mesmo acidente de carro, o que fez com que James chamasse o preceptor que estava cuidando de burocracias do hospital para ajudar.

Apesar de assustados, os pacientes não tinham lesões graves – permaneceram para observação por mais um tempo, e Lily e Amos suturaram mais um pouco.

Não havia chegado nenhum paciente realmente grave, mas com uma noite movimentada, Lily queria se recusar a ir dormir, mas Remus colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Eu entendo a ansiedade, mas você passa enfermaria amanhã. Durma por uma hora, pelo menos – O residente falara.

Ele havia convencido Lily, e ela estava indo falar com Amos para ajeitarem a divisão para dormir, quando chegou um uma vítima de acidente de moto.

Imediatamente ela e Remus se aproximaram para fornecer atendimento, ambos esquecendo de horário para dormir e ouvindo com atenção o relato do socorrista:

-Josh, desacompanhado, sem documentos. Fomos chamados por pedestres, que relataram uma colisão moto x carro, com mecanismo de ejeção da moto. Motorista do carro fugiu. Paciente encontrado ainda responsivo, mas muito confuso, Glasgow de 10 no local, mas pode ter rebaixado mais. Vias aéreas estavam pérvias, colocamos o colar cervical na cena, sem queixas de dor. Não conseguimos avaliar muito bem o tórax pelo barulho do local, abdome doloroso e pelve estável, mantendo taquicardia mas sem alteração de pressão. Fratura em membro inferior esquerdo.

-Repuseram volume? – Lily questionou, calçando as luvas e se aproximando do paciente.

-500ml de Ringer Lactato.

-Lily, faz o atendimento inicial, vou providenciar o ultrassom – Lupin disse, e Lily assentiu.

-Senhor, meu nome é Lily Evans, e estou aqui para ajudar. Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

A resposta do paciente não foi exatamente boa; rapidamente Lily recalculou a escala de Glasgow, um método de avaliação de consciência do paciente, e mordeu o lábio.

-Lupin! – Ela chamou, e o residente se virou da entrada da sala de emergência – Glasgow de 6.

Lupin fez uma careta, e retornou de imediato. Fez o mesmo processo da garota e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Preciso que alguém providencie o ultrassom, por favor – Ele pediu à equipe de enfermagem – Lily, o que quer fazer?

-Intubação – Ela respondeu de imediato. Lupin assentiu, e pegou os materiais necessários, auxiliado pela enfermeira.

-Por que? – O residente questionou.

-Caiu dois pontos na escala de Glasgow em menos de uma hora e menor que 8 na escala.

-Você sabe a técnica? – Ele perguntou. Lily confirmou, e Lupin passou o laringoscópio para a garota.

Ela respirou fundo e repassou mentalmente o processo na cabeça. Lupin a auxiliava, dando dicas de como poderia aperfeiçoar sua técnica. Em algum momento Dr. Potter chegou.

-Tudo sob controle? – Ele questionou.

-Sim. Lily vai intubar aqui e depois vamos continuar o atendimento inicial. Pedi o ultrassom, mas…

-Já está vindo – Potter falou. – Vamos ver como Evans se dá com o tubo.

Lily ignorou as borboletas no estômago e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

-Lembre de não fazer báscula para evitar quebrar os dentes – Lupin disse, enquanto ela introduzia o laringoscópio – Isso, perfeito. Consegue enxergar as cordas vocais?

-Acho que fui além…

-Recua um pouco, cai na valécula. – Ele instruiu.

-Pronto!

-Consegue ver exatamente as cordas? Não olhe para mim, mantenha a laringe na sua visão.

-Sim – Lily confirmou, sem tirar os olhos e erguendo a mão para pegar o tubo.

-Só passe se estiver enxergando…

Um minuto depois, o coração da garota ainda acelerado, ela continuou a atender o paciente – agora conseguindo respirar adequadamente.

-Vamos fazer o FAST? – Dr. Potter sugeriu, se adiantando com o pequeno ultrassom.

Ele mesmo realizou o exame, e fez uma careta de concentração que, lembrando da cena retrospectivamente, Lily só podia descrever como "fofa".

Não que ela fosse dizer isso para alguém.

-Evans, olhe aqui. – Dr. Potter chamou – Que espaço é esse?

Lily olhou atentamente para o emaranhado de cinza, tentando decifrar seu significado.

-Espaço de Morrison, entre o fígado e o rim direito – Ela respondeu, recebendo um sorriso de concordância.

-E o que deveria ter nesse espaço, normalmente?

-Bem… – Ela disse, hesitante – normalmente é um espaço potencial. Então só uma fina camada de líquido, quase nada.

-E o que você vê aqui?

-Mais que uma fina camada de líquido, isso com certeza. – Ela respondeu, fazendo James sorrir levemente mais uma vez.

-Líquido livre na cavidade, com abdome endurecido e taquicardia a despeito de reposição volêmica. O que sugere?

-Laparotomia exploradora? – Ela respondeu, passando as páginas do protocolo de trauma em sua mente rapidamente.

-Perfeito. Remus, Dr. Shacklebolt já está ciente do caso. Vou avisá-lo que realmente é cirúrgico enquanto você e Evans acompanham o paciente para o centro cirúrgico. A não ser que Evans esteja cansada demais para entrar na cirurgia…? – Dr. Potter provocou. Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Estou completamente descansada, Dr. Potter. Será um prazer acompanhar a cirurgia.

James segurou um riso a assentiu, saindo da sala de emergência.

Óbvio que Lily não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter entrado na cirurgia – ainda mais depois que soube que o paciente estava bem – mas estava bastante cansada. Não sabia se conseguiria tolerar até as duas da manhã como prometido antes para as amigas.

-Lupin estava comentando com Potter sobre você hoje, Lily – Marlene disse assim que Lily foi pra sala pegar alguma besteira para comer antes de se arrumar – Vai ter comida lá, nem inventa.

-Eu to com fome, Lene, eu como lá de novo.

-Mas você vai se atrasar! – A morena replicou. Lily fez uma careta e pegou uma banana.

-Você também não está pronta!

-Nem sou zumbi. Vai logo que você vai ter trabalho com essas olheiras. Mary está tomando banho.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sabia que a amiga estava certa. Seu corpo tinha a infeliz mania de acumular olheiras. Terminando o biscoito, Lily voltou para o quarto, mas no caminho encontrou Mary indo para o quarto que permanecia desabitado.

-Acho que deixei algum sapato perdido aqui – Mary justificou, depois franziu a testa – Você por acaso já tomou banho?

-Já estou indo! Credo…

Enquanto tomava banho, Lily pensava na roupa que usaria. Já havia quase um certo tempo que terminara com Benjy, e desde então ela ficava com um pouco de preguiça de se arrumar tanto para sair. Mas hoje – mesmo com o cansaço que sabia que iria lhe atingir em algumas horas – estava mais disposta ao processo.

Escolheu com cuidado uma calça jeans que guardava para ocasiões justamente como essas, além de uma blusa mais decotada e um casaco de couro – ela já havia ido algumas vezes no Três Vassouras e sabia muito bem como era o ambiente.

Ficou na dúvida se colocaria um salto ou não, mas se lembrou das noites de banda e escolheu um tênis que combinasse. Para finalizar, optou por uma maquiagem que ressaltava seus olhos – Lily sabia muito bem o encanto que as orbes verdes causava.

-Estou pronta, estou pronta! – Ela anunciou, saindo do quarto guardando a carteira e o celular numa bolsa.

Marlene esperava sentada no sofá, mexendo no celular distraidamente, mas nada de Mary.

-Ela trocou a roupa pela segunda vez – Marlene explicou.

-E você não foi ajudá-la? – Lily questionou, jogando a bolsa na morena. Marlene apenas deu de ombros.

-De que adiantava ajudar Mary se você não estava pronta?

Lily revirou os olhos e foi no quarto de Mary.

Quinze minutos e muita conversa depois, as três estavam no carro de Lily a caminho do bar.

-Por acaso Bertram vai estar lá, Mary? Pra você ter demorado tanto – Marlene perguntou, olhando para Mary através do espelho no para-sol.

-Você me decepciona, Marlene. Por acaso preciso da presença de algum ficante para me arrumar?

Lily riu da careta de Marlene e do olhar satisfeito de Mary. Talvez realmente fosse difícil achar mais alguém para morar com elas de tão bem adaptadas que estavam.

-Então ele não vai estar lá?

-Eu não sei, na verdade. Eu comentei com ele do show, mas ele não deu a mínima.

-Tá vendo, Lene? – Lily provocou – Ela nem se importa com ele.

-Não é isso, Evans – Mary cortou – Eu só não vou me privar de me divertir com minhas amigas por causa _dele_.

-_Aí_ sim eu gostei, Mary! – Marlene disse.

Lily riu mais uma vez e diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximarem do bar.

-Por que você sempre diminui o som quando tá procurando uma vaga? – Marlene perguntou a Lily.

-Me ajuda a enxergar melhor – Lily respondeu sem dar muita importância. Ela sabia que fazia isso desde sempre, mas nunca parara para pensar no motivo.

-Não faz o menor sentido!

-Você não é a neurologista? Descubra – Lily desafiou com um sorriso, fazendo Mary soltar uma leve gargalhada enquanto saltavam do carro.

-Nem mesmo o próprio Kandel conseguiria lhe desvendar – Marlene retrucou e depois riu sozinha. Mary franziu a testa e olhou para Lily.

-É um autor de livro de neurociências – Lily respondeu, seguindo Marlene com o braço entrelaçado com o de Mary – Não foi uma piada muito boa.

Elas pararam de discutir os méritos da piada apenas para entrar. Mary logo as direcionou para uma mesa ampla que parecia estar reservada.

-Eu gosto de vir aqui para fazer o TCC, e Rosmerta acabou conseguindo essa mesa pra gente – Mary explicou.

-Você vem a um _bar_ fazer o TCC? – Lily perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Em minha defesa, eu nunca bebo nada alcoólico – Mary justificou – é só que as batatas aqui são incríveis, ok?

Como se ensaiado, a dona do bar, Madame Rosmerta, surgiu com uma porção de fritas para as garotas.

-Mary, querida, eu sei que eu lhe prometi a mesa, mas talvez eu precise que você divida com cinco pessoas, pode ser? Não tive como negar. Mas juro que são rapazes ótimos e que não vão dar problemas!

-Sem problema, Rosmerta! Só de conseguir sentar já está ótimo.

Mary e Marlene pediram o famoso drink de Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto Lily ficava no refrigerante.

Mary estava correta – as fritas eram sensacionais. Beirava ao egoísmo ter mantido aquele segredo para si ao invés de compartilhar com as amigas, como Lily prontamente comentou.

-Como se você fosse sair de casa para vir estudar aqui, na confusão – Marlene retrucou.

-Eu poderia, com o incentivo correto! – Lily exclamou em resposta.

Marlene revirou os olhos e estava sendo ajudada por Mary no argumento que _não_, Lily nunca iria para lá estudar por causa de algumas fritas (mesmo que excepcionais) quando Madame Rosmerta interrompeu a discussão.

–… não se importam em dividir a mesa com essas três adoráveis garotas, certo? – Rosmerta ia falando. As meninas olharam para os futuros companheiros de mesa, e Lily teve de segurar a Coca-Cola que ela quase cuspia ao reconhecer _exatamente_ quem estava ali.

-Remus!

O grito não foi, como Lily esperava, de Marlene – fora Mary que se levantara da cadeira e abraçara o residente, enquanto Marlene e Lily se entreolhavam curiosas.

-Mary, quanto tempo! – Dr. Lupin exclamara, abraçando a garota de volta.

-Acho que nos vimos pela última vez quando tínhamos, sei lá, 15 anos?

-Por aí!

Eles continuaram conversando tão entretidos que Dr. Lupin mal percebeu as internas na mesa, até que (engolindo seco) Lily percebeu Dr. Potter e outro garoto se aproximando.

-Ei, Aluado, deixa as internas em paz! – Dr. Potter exclamou com um sorriso para Lily e Marlene. Só então Lupin pareceu perceber as duas outras garotas na mesa, e abriu um largo sorriso.

-Lily, Marlene! Me desculpem, eu não tinha visto vocês aí!

-Espera, você conhece essas duas tralhas? – Mary questionou.

-Ele é um dos residentes da cirurgia, Mary – Marlene explicou, acenando de leve.

-E vocês nem me falaram?

-A gente não sabia que você conhecia Dr. Lupin – Lily justificou, dando de ombros.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lily, não me chame de doutor! – Lupin pediu quase desesperado, fazendo Mary e Dr. Potter rirem.

-Nem ouse, sim? – Dr. Potter disse, apontando o dedo numa ameaça falsa em direção à ruiva. Lily deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Olá, Lupin e Potter – Ela disse, e os dois sorriram de volta.

-Não aceito minha interna estrela me chamando de "doutor" – Potter disse – E daqui até o final do rodízio quero ver chamando por nossos nomes. Não somos tão mais velhos que você, sabe?

-Ela nem tem nenhum paciente com você pra ser _sua_ interna, cabeçudo – Lupin disse, revirando os olhos.

-Liga não, – o outro rapaz falou, se adiantando – James aqui é muito possessivo. Ele gosta de dizer que ensinou pros melhores estudantes. Ah, Peter Pettigrew, prazer.

-Pete aqui foi nosso colega também desde a faculdade – Potter disse enquanto Peter cumprimentava as garotas, e então sorriu – Mas quando se formou decidiu largar a medicina, e agora é R2 de ortopedia.

Lily explicava a Mary a piada do meio médico que ortopedistas deixavam de ser médicos e os garotos se sentavam quando outro residente chegou, e acompanhado.

-Ah, Pontas, por que não estou surpreso em lhe ver nessa mesa? – Dr. Black exclamou, sorrindo. Potter encarou o amigo rapidamente antes de responder.

-Porque Rosmerta já havia lhe dito que iríamos dividir a mesa, idiota.

-Hum, talvez… – Black respondeu, enquanto puxava uma garota que parecia mais nova que até mesmo Lily para frente – Enfim, pessoal conheçam Nymphadora Tonks, minha priminha que acabou de passar em Hogwarts!

-Por favor, me chamem apenas de Tonks – A garota pediu. Ela era baixinha, e tinha cabelos curtos curiosamente pintados de rosa-chiclete. Seu rosto era doce e seu sorriso muito animado; Lily gostou imediatamente da garota.

-Ei, vocês duas são de Hogwarts, certo? – Black falou – Será que podem dar umas dicas para ela?

Tonks sacudiu a cabeça em negação e, com as bochechas vermelhas, sentou-se ao lado de Lily.

-Claro que sim. Prazer, Tonks, sou Lily Evans – Lily disse com um sorriso – A morena aqui ao lado é Marlene McKinnon. As vezes ela fica de cara fechada mas ela é gente boa, eu juro – Marlene revirou os olhos – E aquela de lá é Mary, nossa colega de quarto.

-Vocês três moram juntas, então? – Tonks questionou.

-Sim, desde o início da faculdade – Marlene confirmou.

-É terrível as vezes pra Mary, morar com duas estudantes de medicina – Lily completou.

-Mary estuda o quê?

-Letras – Mary respondeu, sorrindo.

-Quase formada, na verdade – Lily disse, dando um gole no refrigerante.

Lily se surpreendeu com a tranquilidade e facilidade com que os grupos se entrosaram. Claro que o fato de Mary ser amiga de Remus e Tonks ser absurdamente cativante ajudavam, mas ainda assim todos na mesa conversavam.

Além disso, era quase impossível ignorar quão bonitos os garotos eram; até mesmo Peter – indiscutivelmente o menos bonito – ganhava olhares de outras mesas.

Lily percebeu Tonks lançando olhares nada discretos para Lupin; este, por sua vez, fingia não notar que a prima mais nova de um dos melhores amigos estava lhe dando mais atenção.

Ela estava tão confortável na mesa que quando a banda começou, Lily pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e se juntar ao grupo, já animado e dançante.

-Então quer dizer que a cirurgia foi boa?

Lily olhou para o lado e viu Potter com um refrigerante em mãos e um meio sorriso no rosto.

_Oh, droga._

-Foi excelente, na verdade – Ela respondeu, se recusando a virar de frente para ele.

-Remus me disse que você estava pretendendo dormir quando o paciente chegou. Espero que não tenha lhe prejudicado.

-Na verdade eu _não_ estava pretendendo dormir, mas Lupin me convenceu a descansar. Parece que ganhei a discussão – Ela corrigiu dando de ombros. Potter soltou um riso.

-Eu lembro quando eu era interno que eu também queria ficar acordado a noite toda na emergência – Potter comentou – Então eu entendo completamente o seu planejamento.

-Então você é daqueles que incentiva o esforço máximo? – Lily perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele franziu a testa.

-Não entendi.

-Existem basicamente dois tipos de residentes: o que incentiva o esforço máximo, que diz que tem que ficar acordado mesmo, que tem que passar o máximo de pacientes, que interno realmente está na base da cadeia alimentar.

-Esse é Sirius – Potter disse sorrindo.

-E tem o outro residente, o que acha que o interno tem que aproveitar enquanto ainda não tem responsabilidades, manter sua saúde mental sempre na frente, descansar e não se cobrar demais.

-Definitivamente Remus.

-E qual é você, Potter? – Lily perguntou, finalmente se virando para ele.

-Eu estou no time que o interno faz o que acha melhor. Se você acha que é importante pra você ficar acordada a noite toda, fique. Se acha que precisa descansar como tem direito, descanse. Cada experiência é única, assim como cada pessoa é única.

Lily virou a cabeça um pouco pro lado, absorvendo a resposta do R2, que olhava nos olhos da garota com um leve sorriso.

-Então você advoga que os internos façam o que eles bem entenderem? – Lily sugeriu, uma sobrancelha erguida. Potter negou com a cabeça rindo.

-Você foi radical, Evans. Eu acho que desde que as obrigações forem cumpridas e não houver prejuízo para o paciente, nem no ensino, o interno fica livre para fazer o que quiser.

-Hmmm… – Lily disse em tom de ponderação, e Potter torceu os lábios como quem tenta esconder um sorriso.

-Claro que para uma interna que queria com certeza fazer cirurgia, fazer um pouquinho além do necessário é bem _interessante_…

-Aha! – Lily exclamou, fazendo Potter rir abertamente – Aí está seu posicionamento.

Potter deu de ombros.

-Não se preocupe. Você já é a interna destaque do seu grupo.

Lily sentiu as bochechas arderem.

-Cuidado ou vou achar que você só está me elogiando para explorar a mais-valia do interno sem que eu reclame…

Potter gargalhou de novo e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Eu jamais faria isso. Apenas gosto de elogiar quem merece – Potter finalizou seu copo e piscou para ela – Tá na hora de levar Aluado para casa. Te vejo na enfermaria amanhã, Evans.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Boa noite, pessoal! Hoje temos novamente um capítulo curtinho, mas que serve de base para coisas futuras da história.**

**Ontem terminei a minha au!text no twitter; quem quiser dar uma olhada é só ir no meu perfil: psc_07_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Parecia quase destino quão rápido Lily se adaptara à rotina do rodízio de cirurgia. Ela já imaginava que se daria muito bem, mas não nessa velocidade. Em duas semanas ela já se sentia quase em casa no Centro Cirúrgico, ou até mesmo na enfermaria.

Lupin era um excelente residente: sempre se preocupava em explicar tudo que Lily tinha dúvida, o paciente era sua prioridade máxima, e discutia muito bem com os preceptores.

Ela não tivera oportunidade de pegar um paciente com Black ou Potter, mas de longe conseguia perceber que eles trabalhavam de maneira muito semelhante a Lupin.

Ia além: por algum motivo pareciam sempre preocupados com o bem estar de Lupin. Lily não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas achava muito interessante a relação de amizade dos três (ou quatro, quando Peter eventualmente aparecia).

Na verdade, os únicos momentos em que Lily não sentia estar no lugar certo eram aqueles em que Snape – ou como ele solicitava ser chamado, _Dr._ Snape – estava presente.

Todos os internos se impressionavam como ele aparentava sentir prazer em ser extremamente desagradável. Lily ao menos ficou aliviada em saber que não era somente com ela; era _pior_ com ela, sim, mas não exclusivo.

Dr. Snape exigia que os internos vissem seus paciente antes, sem se importar com os demais. Não parecia muito aberto a discutir, e sempre que algum estudante ensaiava começar a conversar sobre um paciente com algum preceptor, ele fazia questão de interrogar coisas que _definitivamente_ os internos não tinham como saber.

-Isso é falta de sexo – Marlene disse na segunda-feira após a ida ao Três Vassouras, fazendo Lily rir. Ela tinha ficado com um paciente de Dr. Snape pela primeira vez. Até Mary riu.

-Lene, nem todo mundo que é mal-humorado é por falta de sexo – Mary opinou. As três estavam sentadas no sofá, dividindo pipoca enquanto assistiam a Grey's Anatomy.

-Me recuso a acreditar que ele tenha namorada – Marlene bufou.

-Talvez ele tenha namorado.

-Me recuso a acreditar que ele seja do vale.

Mary e Lily riram novamente.

-Eu sempre disse que ele era desagradável, e você não acreditou em mim – Lily disse, jogando uma pipoca em Marlene.

-Eu achei que você estava exagerando um pouco – Marlene admitiu – pelo fato de ele não estar lambendo o chão que você anda.

Mary riu e Marlene jogou uma pipoca de volta em Lily.

-Ninguém faz isso, Lene, larga de drama.

-Ah, sim, com certeza. Só Lupin e Potter.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu ainda estou meio chocada que vocês são alunas de Remus – Mary comentou.

-E nós que você o conhecia – Marlene replicou – Ele sempre foi tão legal?

-Remus é maravilhoso, apesar de sempre ter sido meio doentinho. As pessoas na vizinhança sempre pegaram no pé dele por causa disso, mas ele nunca ligou muito. Pelo menos não aparentava.

-E ele sempre foi tão bonito?

-Bem, sim. Aquele jeitinho tímido dele é meio cativante, não é?

-É aquele ditado – Marlene disse – quem come quieto, come duas vezes.

Mary e Lily riram e jogaram pipoca na morena.

-Apenas a verdade. Você já saiu com ele, Mary?

-Não, nunca chegamos nesse nível – Mary respondeu e depois se virou para Marlene – Mas aquele Sirius…!

Marlene apenas fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

-Marlene concorda e muito. Está sempre flertando com ele. – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso. Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Como se você não tivesse flertado com Potter sexta-feira… – Marlene provocou. Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Eu definitivamente _não_ flertei com Potter! – Lily exclamou.

-Talvez – Mary interferiu – Mas _ele_ estava flertando com você.

-Vocês estão viajando!

-Na verdade, você não percebeu porque estava conversando com Tonks o tempo todo, mas ele não tirava os olhos de você.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas por algum motivo suas bochechas coraram.

-Não estamos julgando, Lil – Marlene disse – Muito pelo contrário. Potter não é nenhum Black, mas ainda está na frente de Lupin…

-Parem de falar besteira e prestem atenção no seriado.

-Pra quê? Todo mundo sabe que o paciente não vai morrer – Marlene disse. Lily e Mary atingiram a morena com almofadas simultaneamente.

Depois da insinuação de que ela teria flertado com Potter, Lily passou a prestar mais atenção em como se relacionava com os residentes para não gerar mais dúvidas.

Não com Dr. Snape; com esse não havia nenhum risco.

No momento, ela só estava com pacientes com Dr. Longbottom. Ele trabalhava de maneira semelhante a Lupin, o que era excelente para Lily pois já se acostumara.

Além de poder discutir bem com ele, Longbottom era bastante paciente e sempre tinha pequenas dicas para memorizar detalhes – o tipo de dicas que Lily apreciava e não deixava de anotar em seu caderninho.

-Então é alta, certo? – Lily confirmou com Dr. Longbottom.

-Certíssimo, Evans – Ele confirmou com um sorriso – Se puder preparar os papéis…

-Já estão prontos – A ruiva respondeu e Longbottom ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu achava muito que seria alta.

Longbottom sorriu.

-Então você terminou por hoje, certo?

Lily confirmou e foi devolver os prontuários, retornando para acompanhar os outros casos.

Para sua surpresa, Dra. McGonagall estava na sala de prescrição. Aquele era o dia de Moody de comandar a visita com os residentes.

-Lupin, você terminou? – A cirurgiã perguntou. Lupin negou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Lily percebeu que ele parecia um pouco mais abatido que o normal.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, Dra. McGonagall?

-Preciso de um R1 para uma hérnia inguinal. Weasley entrou numa urgência e pediu para eu fazer essa hérnia, que dá para fazer na sala de Shacklebolt, já que a dele foi suspensa por causa de febre.

Lupin olhou ao redor, e Lily tentou não atrapalhar a conversa ao retornar para seu lugar.

-Minha interna já acabou, Dra. McGonagall – Longbottom sugeriu com um sorriso, e levou alguns poucos segundos para Lily compreender que a interna era _ela_. A preceptora olhou para a garota especulativamente, e assentiu.

-É uma alternativa possível. Vamos lá, Evans.

Lily assentiu e imediatamente levantou para seguir Dra. McGonagall. A ruiva tentou não ficar nervosa ou ansiosa, mas o máximo que conseguiu fora não _transparecer_ o fato. Quem não ficaria nervoso ao acompanhar um ídolo no seu trabalho?

-Já entrou numa hérnia inguinal antes, Evans? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou enquanto caminhavam para o centro cirúrgico.

-Uma vez só, mas tem certo tempo.

-Sem problemas. Lembra da anatomia da região inguinal? É o mais importante nessa cirurgia.

-Lembro do básico.

-Basta. É um procedimento simples, e por isso consigo fazer com você – Dra. McGonagall explicou e Lily assentiu – Mas é fundamental que se conheça. Ouvi dizer que você quer fazer cirurgia.

-Sim, senhora – Lily confirmou, imaginando _como_ isso teria chegado à preceptora.

-Então esse é um bom treinamento. Te espero na sala 03 – Dra. McGonagall disse, entrando no centro enquanto Lily ia se trocar.

Ao chegar na sala correta, ficou feliz em ver Dra. Figg já preparando o material. Dra. McGonagall chamou Lily para irem se lavar – essa cirurgia já teria uma instrumentadora, e Lily seria a primeira auxiliar.

-Certo, vamos testar a sensibilidade. Pegue uma pinça, e veja se ele reage… Perfeito, já serve também para demarcar nossa incisão… lembra como deve ser?

Era _impossível_ não se encantar com Dra. McGonagall. Ela era extremamente paciente com Lily, não tinha problemas em explicar o passo-a-passo cirúrgico, nem em tirar as dúvidas da garota. Também a deixava participar bastante da cirurgia, o que por si só já era fantástico.

Lily via ali o que ela queria ser no futuro: certa do que fazia, respeitada e feliz no trabalho. Não tinha como Dra. McGonagall não gostar de estar ali – ninguém teria tanta paciência se odiasse o que estava fazendo.

Era também fantástica e uma grande inspiração a forma que ela tratava os pacientes – quando terminaram a cirurgia, Lily resolveu seguir a preceptora pela emergência até dar a hora do almoço, já que ela ficaria no plantão de enfermaria pela tarde.

Apesar do jeito severo de Dra. McGonagall, os pacientes se sentiam extremamente bem acolhidos. A mesma calma que ela demonstrava com Lily era passada para os pacientes, e ainda mais paciência para traduzir as doenças para quem não estava acostumado.

-Lembre-se sempre – ela disse a Lily depois de passarem bons trinta minutos conversando com um só paciente – que faz parte do seu papel se fazer ser entendida. Se seu paciente não entende o que está acontecendo com ele, a falha é sua.

O aprendizado com Dra. McGonagall ia além da cirurgia, as vezes além da medicina: era uma lição de humanidade e civilidade.

Ver Dra. McGonagall trabalhando lembrava a Lily o porquê de sua escolha.

A animação da garota estava tão grande que Dr. Longbottom percebeu logo que ela chegou na enfermaria.

-Se uma hérnia inguinal lhe deixa assim, imagina alguma cirurgia maior… – Ele comentou. Lily sorriu.

-Não foi apenas a cirurgia, sabe. Dra. McGonagall é fabulosa!

Longbottom sorriu e concordou com Lily.

-Todos os residentes amam ela. A única exceção é Snape, mas acho que é porque ela joga duro com ele. O que é meio irônico, considerando que ele quer seguir cirurgia do trauma…

-Er… ele gosta de _alguém_?

A risada de Longbottom serviu de resposta, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma bela loira entrou na sala de prescrição.

Se Lily não tivesse reconhecido Alice da faculdade, teria suspeitado quem ela era pelos longos cabelos loiros e também pelo pijama com estampa de Bob Esponja.

Ou pelo jeito que ela se direcionou para Longbottom.

-Você vai sair antes de mim, pelo amor de Deus compre o vinho para levarmos para a casa de sua mãe! – Ela disse ao entrar na sala. Longbottom ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um pequeno sorriso. Alice se virou e percebeu que tinha mais gente na sala – Ai céus, me desculpe! Espera, eu conheço você!

-Er, eu estudo em Hogwarts – Lily disse – Você me deu um curso de radiologia.

A loira sorriu.

-Exato! Obrigada, sabia que seu rosto não era estranho! Lily Evans, é isso?

-Exatamente.

-Eu sou Alice, prazer. Mas você já deve saber disso, já que me reconheceu. De qualquer sorte, me desculpe, eu não sabia que você já tinha chegado.

-Sem problemas – Lily garantiu – Nenhum estrago.

Alice se virou para Frank novamente.

-Você vai comprar o vinho. Se sua mãe gostar, eu comprei. Se não gostar, você comprou. Combinado?

Longbottom apenas riu e concordou com a cabeça. Lily achou melhor procurar outra coisa para fazer, para dar privacidade ao casal.

-Vocês receberam um garotinho que foi meu paciente hoje pela manhã – Alice disse, sentando-se ao lado de Longbottom. Lily voltou a prestar atenção – Ele tem anemia falciforme e vai fazer uma esplenectomia. A mãe é muito assustada, então ela provavelmente vai querer conversar com vocês.

-É Mark? – Longbottom perguntou. Alice assentiu – Snape já fez a admissão hoje, espero que tenha conversado com a mãe. Mas por que ele está na nossa enfermaria e não na sua?

-Estamos lotados – Alice explicou – Como ele é um caso cirúrgico, pensamos que dá para ele ficar aqui com vocês sem que vocês matem a criança.

-Tá tranquilo. Sei tudo de pediatria. Da minha costela pra baixo, metade da dose. Da cintura pra baixo, um terço da dose. Tudo sob controle – Longbottom disse com um grande sorriso. A namorada revirou os olhos e lhe ofertou um belo tapa na cabeça, enquanto Lily se segurava para não rir.

-Ele já veio prescrito e o cirurgião pediátrico fará o seguimento, Frank. Não fale assim de meus meninos, ou então _você_ fica sem meninos.

Lily achou que essa ameaça seria o suficiente para impedir que Longbottom provocasse ainda mais a namorada, mas aparentemente aquilo era um jogo entre os dois: quanto mais o residente provocava, mais Alice sorria.

Lily pensou que talvez fosse legal uma relação assim.

Ainda mais porque Alice fazia questão de também colocar Lily na conversa. A garota era absurdamente simpática, e mesmo sem o pijama de Bob Esponja ou a Peppa Pig no estetoscópio, não haveria muita dúvida a respeito da especialidade de Alice.

Assim como não havia como questionar quão apaixonados eles eram um pelo outro – isso iria decepcionar Marlene levemente.

Alice só foi embora quando seu celular tocou avisando que ela era requisitada na enfermaria pediátrica. Com um suspiro, ela se levantou, olhou para os dois lados e deu um beijo suave e rápido em Longbottom, fazendo com que os dois exibissem um sorriso bobo.

Isso, Lily supôs, também deveria ser muito bom.

-Lily, querida, prazer lhe conhecer. Espero que desista dessa monstruosidade da cirurgia. Já passou por pediatria?

-Ainda não – Lily disse com um sorriso. Alice fez um gesto de agradecimento aos céus, fazendo todos rirem.

-Eu não desistirei quando você passar por mim, então. Crianças são fabulosas. Até mais!

Lily se virou para Longbottom, que estava rindo com a saída da namorada.

-Me desculpe por isso, Lily. Alice é… animada, se assim podemos dizer. Ela tenta convencer todos os internos a fazer pediatria.

-Não há problema, Dr. Longbottom. Eu acho muito legal ver as pessoas apaixonadas assim – Lily disse, sorrindo de volta e sentando ao lado do residente – E crianças realmente são especiais.

-Então você gosta de crianças?

Eles começaram a conversar e Lily percebeu que Longbottom era tão simpático quanto Lupin – ou Potter – apenas mais reservado que os colegas.

Quando chegou uma papelada para Longbottom resolver, Lily sentou em um dos computadores e foi revisar anemia falciforme e esplenectomia. Se a mãe viesse tirar dúvidas, ela gostaria de estar preparada.

Depois de relembrar a doença em si, era hora de ver o prontuário do paciente. Mark tinha quatro anos, fora diagnosticado com anemia falciforme quando o Teste do Pezinho viera alterado e foi confirmado aos seis meses. Desde então vem sendo acompanhado da maneira correta.

Mesmo assim o pequeno tinha algumas crises – ela sabia que isso podia acontecer. Então não julgava a mãe do garoto pela ansiedade. Ela também ficaria ansiosa se estivesse fazendo tudo certo e mesmo assim seu filho ficasse dando entrada no hospital.

A última crise tinha alguns meses; um sequestro esplênico. O segundo do garoto, fazendo com que fosse indicada a cirurgia para retirada do baço. Ele precisaria tomar algumas vacinas e manter o antibiótico até os cinco anos de idade, além de todas as outras medidas que ele já fazia.

Lily ainda estava lendo e pensando no plano que iriam seguir com Mark quando Longbottom retornou para a sala de prescrição.

-Hey, Lily, eu preciso resolver umas burocracias da enfermaria, mas a mãe de Mark já veio perguntar. Pode conversar com ela? – Ele pediu. Lily assentiu e foi no leito do garoto.

Mark estava adormecido na maca, abraçado firmemente a um pequeno macaco de pelúcia, enquanto sua mãe o observava, as mãos apertadas no colo e as pernas sacudindo em claro sinal de ansiedade. Lily se apresentou, e Amanda conseguiu exibir um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sei que meu filho tem anemia falciforme. Mas… eu não sabia que seria assim – Amanda desabafou – Mark vai ter uma vida normal alguma vez? Eu fico tão confusa.

E Lily explicou _tudo_. Explicou que a doença falciforme é uma doença genética causada por uma mutação genética que modifica a forma da hemácia, a célula que leva oxigênio para o corpo todo. Quando Amanda perguntou porque a mutação aconteceu, Lily explicou que a primeira ocorreu há muito tempo atrás na África, e que acabou sendo uma proteção contra a malária e por isso a mutação prosperou.

-Muitos dos africanos que foram escravizados eram dessa região da África – Lily contou, tentando colocar da maneira mais explicada o possível – então nos países que receberam escravos é mais comum ter a doença.

-Por isso é mais comum em negros? – Amanda perguntou.

-Sim, mas hoje em dia a gente não descarta a doença só pelo fato de a pessoa não ser negra. Os relacionamentos entre negros e não negros que deu origem a boa parte da população de países colonizados fez com que o traço se espalhasse.

Amanda, então, perguntou o que era o traço, porque, bem _ela_ tinha, e aparentemente o pai de Mark também, mas eles não tinham sintomas como o filho. Lily tentou explicar da maneira mais simples toda a questão da herança genética, que uma pessoa podia ter nenhum gene para a doença, podia ter apenas um, o traço, ou dois genes, como Mark, e que quando duas pessoas com traço têm filho, a criança pode não ter nada, pode ter o traço ou ter a doença.

-Então foi tanto eu quanto meu marido? – Amanda quis confirmação.

-Foi um acaso genético. Não foi culpa de ninguém.

-Mas qual a relação de tudo isso com os sintomas de meu filho?

Lily falou como a anemia falciforme altera a forma da hemácia, fazendo com que ficasse mais difícil levar oxigênio para o corpo. Qualquer parte do corpo que fica sem oxigênio sofre, e é a causa das crises de dor de Mark. A palidez acontece porque a célula defeituosa tem menos tempo de vida, então é quebrada mais rapidamente pelo baço.

-Por isso o baço dele é tão grande?

-Um dos motivos, sim. Uma infecção simples por vírus pode causar um funcionamento exagerado, e daí muitas células são quebradas pelo baço, e o sangue fica meio que retido no baço.

Dessa vez Amanda parecia ter entendido. Lily achou que sim pelo olhar que a jovem mãe lhe lançou: o misto de compreensão e preocupação com o futuro.

-O baço tem algumas funções de defesa contra infecções, mas para isso ele vai tomar vacinas e continuar com o antibiótico que ele já usa. E também vai usar aquele comprimido para tentar produzir mais hemácias boas.

Amanda continuou calada, e, enfim, suspirou. Esses momentos eram difíceis. Os momentos em que nada que a medicina dissesse seria capaz de aliviar completamente o sentimento ruim do familiar ou do paciente.

-Então não existe chance de uma vida normal pro meu Mark?

O olhar de dor permeado por lágrimas que teimavam em serem produzidas, mas orgulhosamente eram presas por Amanda, fixou Lily de maneira a traduzir sem falsos cognatos a exata dor e desespero que aquela mãe sentia.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, segurando com ainda mais empenho o bolo na garganta.

-Eu realmente não posso dizer isso, Dona Amanda. Mark vai ter algumas limitações, sim. Provavelmente não vai conseguir correr grandes distâncias, nem vai poder fazer esportes de muito contato. Também deve evitar muitas mudanças de temperatura, e não vai conseguir fazer escaladas.

"Mas hoje em dia a perspectiva para pessoas portadoras de anemia falciforme é bem melhor, principalmente por causa da hidroxiureia, que Mark vai usar. Ele deve poder ter um emprego, deve ter menos crises a partir de agora, quem sabe até construir uma família dele?

"Não podemos garantir nada, Dona Amanda. Até porque o quadro dele pode variar bastante. Mas uma coisa que nunca deve ser perdida, principalmente pela senhora, é a esperança. A senhora é uma excelente mãe, e faz tudo pelo Mark. Não tenho dúvidas que apoio nunca faltará."

O momento que se seguiu após a fala de Lily seria um dos que ela nunca esqueceria, mesmo à beira da aposentadoria, tantos anos à frente. A força do abraço, os soluços leves e contidos para não acordarem o filho, o "obrigada" sussurrado fervorosamente, cada lágrima que molhou o jaleco: tudo aquilo tinha um significado especial.

E quando Lily botou a cabeça no travesseiro aquela noite, tinha a certeza que tinha feito tudo certo.

Ou pelo menos achava.

* * *

**Nota final: a anemia falciforme é uma doença muito importante no nosso país, principalmente na Bahia e no Rio de Janeiro. Como no Brasil tem uma grande miscigenação, é mais comum ver pessoas não negras com a doença. O SUS fornece tratamento/acompanhamento para a anemia falciforme. Uma parte considerável da população desconhece a sua existência, que por vezes é abordada nas escolas por ser mais uma evidência da teoria da evolução de Darwin.**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Booooa noite, gente! Como vocês estão? Espero que ansiosos por esse capítulo :D**

**Temos Snape sendo Snape e James sendo James... tomara que concordem comigo sobre essa avaliação haha**

**Curtam, comentem, compartilhem, etc, etc, e se quiserem falar comigo, meu twitter é psc_07_**

**Aproveitem e até Março!**

* * *

-Você tá bem alegre pra quem estava de plantão de enfermaria ontem – Marlene comentou quando chegavam no St. Mungo's, a garrafa térmica cheia de café cuidadosamente embalada com um carinho que Lily desconfiava ser exclusivo para _alguns_ copos específicos.

-Foi um PE interessante – Lily respondeu, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Quando ela chegara em casa no dia anterior Marlene estava ajudando Mary com um trabalho da faculdade, então Lily tomou um banho, pegou um sanduíche e se juntou às amigas.

-Interessante em que sentido?

-No sentido de que aconteceram coisas interessantes, ué – Lily respondeu, subindo as escadas com Marlene. A amiga morena revirou os olhos.

-Não me fale, veja se eu me importo – Marlene disse. Lily riu e enlaçou um braço no de Marlene. Ela realmente estava de bom humor.

Entraram na sala de prescrição e ligaram os computadores, se preparando para iniciar o dia. Como um de seus pacientes tivera alta na manhã anterior, ela ficaria com Mark – mesmo que isso significasse aturar Dr. Snape. Ela checou que todos os dados vitais estavam normais e que não ocorrera nenhuma intercorrência com nenhum de seus pacientes e foi vê-los.

Mark estava acordado, e sua mãe Amanda estava mais calma. O garoto deixou Lily examiná-lo sem reclamar, e ela até ficou um tempinho a mais brincando com ele. O outro paciente estava igualmente tranquilo, referindo apenas melhora da dor.

Enquanto ela evoluía, não se deu conta que a sala estava enchendo. Os outros internos chegaram e foram ver seus pacientes, e alguns residentes já haviam deixado seus pertences na sala.

Lily vagou o computador e sentou numa cadeira no canto da sala, pegando o celular para pesquisar sobre a técnica da esplenectomia – ouvira dizer que o cirurgião pediátrico, Dr. Flitwick, gostava de perguntar essa minúcias.

Mas havia uma mensagem de Mary que a distraiu completamente do seu objetivo inicial.

_Mary 3 __7:03_

_Lily_

_Eu preciso de sua ajuda!_

_Lily __7:39_

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Claro que eu ajudo, Mary!_

_Por que não está falando no nosso grupo?_

_Mary 3 __7:40_

_Obrigada, Lily!_

_Lene não iria entender_

_É o seguinte_

_Suponha que uma pessoa esteja em coma_

_Ela poderia acordar porque foi beijada por uma pessoa?_

_Lily __7:40_

…

_Mary, por favor me diz que você NÃO vai invadir o hospital e tentar acordar alguma Branca de Neve ou Bela Adormecida_

_Mary 3 __7:40_

_QUÊ?_

_Claro que não, Lily!_

_De onde você tirou essa ideia?_

_Lily __7:41_

_Relê as suas mensagens, MacDonald_

_Mary 3 __7:41_

_Tá, pode ser dúbio_

_Mas pode?_

_Lily __7:41_

_Mary?_

_Qual a sua?_

_Mary 3 __7:42_

_Ok, então_

_Estou escrevendo fanfic de Grey's Anatomy_

_Mas percebi que preciso de um pouco de conhecimento médico_

_E eu não tenho nenhum_

_Mas tenho uma amiga maravilhosa que tem_

_Por favor me ajuda_

Lily segurou uma risada para não chamar atenção das pessoas que estavam trabalhando na sala, mas deixou um grande sorriso tomar seu rosto. Mary estava certa – Marlene provavelmente não teria paciência para tirar as dúvidas de Mary para fazer uma fanfic de Grey's Anatomy.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar de fato na pergunta de Mary – inclusive porque ela precisaria fazer perguntas de volta para entender o contexto como um todo – a porta da sala de prescrição se abriu com força e todos olharam quem entrava com tanta raiva.

-Cadê a interna? – Dr. Snape vociferava. Lily sentiu um peso no estômago, e de alguma maneira sabia que ele procurava por _ela_ – Cadê Evans?

_Oh, merda_.

-Aqui, Dr. Snape – Lily se apresentou, levantando da cadeira e guardando o celular. Ela controlou sua expressão e os papéis na mão estavam imóveis, mas as pernas balançavam levemente.

O residente se aproximou, a expressão de fúria com os olhos extremamente escuros dizendo claramente que nada de bom viria dali.

-Eu quero saber, garotinha – Dr. Snape vociferou – quem exatamente você _pensa_ que é.

-Me desculpe, Dr. Snape, eu não sei do que o senhor está falando.

Naquele momento não havia nenhum outro residente na sala, mas todos os internos olhavam para Lily e Snape.

-Eu estou falando, sua obtusa, das besteiras que você falou para a mãe da criança com anemia falciforme!

Lily demorou poucos segundos para entender que Snape falava de Amanda e Mark, e ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

-Eu continuo sem compreender, Dr. Snape – Ela respondeu. O residente soltou uma respiração mais pesada pelo nariz e se aproximou de Lily.

-Ah, vai fingir que não se lembra de ter ido conversar com a mãe ontem à tarde? Ou tem outra Lily Evans aqui?

-Sim, eu fui conversar, mas–

-Então você admite, não é? Ter dado falsas esperanças à mãe de um moribundo?

-Falsas esperanças? Moribundo? – Ela devia ter entendido errado. Snape não podia estar falando do mesmo garoto que ela vira essa manhã.

Antes que ela pudesse questionar se era realmente de Mark que Snape estava falando, a porta se abriu e Potter entrou na sala, sorrindo, acompanhado de Lupin e Black. Snape nem se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos e se voltou para Lily.

-Exatamente isso, Evans. Você foi _extremamente_ irresponsável! Não pode sair falando desse jeito com pacientes! Você pode até achar que é especial, mas saiba que _não é_. Você _não_ é médica ainda, você é apenas uma droga de interna!

-Ei, o que está havendo? – Potter se aproximou de Snape, as rugas do sorriso agora dando lugar a uma testa franzida.

-Não se meta nisso, Potter – Snape cuspiu.

-Snape, eu sou R2–

-E eu sou R1 e tenho todo o direito de reclamar com a interna. Ou isso ou você enfia a hierarquia no seu rabo.

Toda a sala de prescrição fez silêncio, e feição confusa de Potter se tornou dura, meio raivosa. Snape apenas se virou novamente para Lily.

-Eu passei quase uma manhã para fazer aquela mãe entender perfeitamente a situação que o filho dela está, as imensas limitações que ele terá na vida futura, e você simplesmente diz que ele poderá ter uma vida _normal_?

-Eu não disse que ele poderia ter uma vida normal, Dr. Snape.

-Quase normal. Na situação dele, é a mesma coisa, garota. Ele terá severas limitações e nunca poderá ter uma vida perto de normal. Ele sempre será um peso na vida de sua família, sempre vai atrapalhar a dinâmica de seu trabalho. Não faça falsas promessas a pacientes, Evans, principalmente se forem _meus_ pacientes. Você está definitivamente _fora_ desse caso, e tenha certeza que será punida.

Lily engoliu em seco. Ela sentia todos os olhos nela.

Mas ela não iria chorar. Ela não iria demonstrar que estava abalada.

Porque ela sabia que era assim que as mulheres eram menosprezadas na cirurgia. Mulheres, que de maneira talvez saudável, não tinham passado toda a sua vida sobre a pressão de "homem não chora", e por isso não estavam, talvez, tão preparadas para engolir todas as emoções.

Lágrimas no centro cirúrgico eram vistas pelos mais antigos como sinal de fraqueza.

Ser mulher era visto como sinal de fraqueza.

Ela não daria a oportunidade a Snape de ser vista como fraca.

Então Lily limpou a garganta e encarou o residente nos olhos.

-Dr. Snape, tudo que falei para a senhora Amanda foi baseado na literatura disponibilizada pelo hospital. Mark é um garoto que apesar dos dois sequestros esplênicos, não tem muitas crises. Ele vai fazer a esplenectomia, vai iniciar a hidroxiureia e vai manter o tratamento adequado, e por isso pode não ter tantas idas à emergência. Aquele garoto não me parece moribundo, Dr. Snape.

"Aquela mãe me parecia desinformada sobre a doença em si, portanto expliquei a ela, de novo, com base na literatura. Hoje em dia a perspectiva de vida de pacientes com anemia falciforme bem controlada é muito superior àquela de anos atrás. Então sim, dei esperanças a uma mãe desacreditada, mas não fiz nenhuma promessa. Peço desculpas se passei alguma informação errada, e gostaria de saber uma fonte para estudar, pois não foi isso que encontrei quando pesquisei."

O rosto de Lily estava vermelho, mas agora era de raiva. Snape parecia, impossivelmente, mais raivoso que ela.

-Ora sua burrinha insolente…! – Ele vociferou, mas foi interrompido novamente.

-Snape! – Potter exclamou, se colocando à frente de Lily – Você pode reclamar e pode reprimir quando um interno faz algo de errado, mas você definitivamente _não pode_ xingar um interno. Se componha!

-Potter, eu já lhe disse para não se meter.

-Eu vou me meter, Snape, porque eu faço parte de sua formação, assim como você faz parte da formação dela. Humilhar alguém de hierarquia inferior não é um comportamento adequado, não é educação.

Snape bufou.

-Isso é rico vindo de você, Potter. Como se você não tivesse _me_ humilhado tantas e tantas vezes quando eu estava em desvantagem. Quatro contra um, se lembra? – Snape falou, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-A grande diferença, Snape, é que eu aprendi com meus erros e não faço mais isso. Você parece não se lembrar de quão ruim é, e está descontando em internos. Não somente isso, você está xingando uma interna por ter feito algo certo.

-Certo?! – Snape replicou incredulamente.

-Sim, Snape, certo! Para seu azar, eu conheço Mark e sei que ele está _muito longe_ de ser moribundo. E o que ela disse está correto, de acordo com a literatura mais atualizada.

-Ah, Potter, você melhor que ninguém sabe o_ estorvo_ que alguém com anemia falciforme é.

O sorriso malicioso de Snape mostrou que ele sabia que aquela provocação era a pior possível. Lily viu rapidamente as mãos de Potter se fechando em socos, e o R2 avançar na direção do R1, sendo apenas interrompido pelas pálidas mãos de Lupin.

-Pontas, você sabe que não vale a pena, para com isso, se acalma – Lupin sussurrava. Como Lily estava próxima, ainda paralisada com os papeis na mão, ela conseguia ouvir as ordens de Lupin. Potter pareceu relaxar levemente por um momento, até Snape falar mais uma vez:

-Não faz mais isso, eh?

Dessa vez Lily agiu por instinto, e puxou Potter pelo jaleco para trás. Os olhos de Lupin se ergueram para Lily rapidamente, mas rapidamente voltaram a olhar para Potter.

A porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez.

-Alguém poderia me explicar – Moody falou num tom de voz mortal – que _diabo_ está acontecendo na minha enfermaria?

* * *

-Evans, gostaria de começar?

Lily não tinha como estar mais nervosa. Depois de toda a confusão na enfermaria, Dr. Moody havia efetivamente separado Snape e Potter, e colocado os dois para trabalhar (mesmo que em cantos opostos).

Mas havia pedido para que os dois se reunissem com ele mais tarde, depois da enfermaria já estar terminada.

Ah, e Lily também.

Lily respirou fundo, e tentou ser o mais sucinta o possível.

-Ontem à tarde eu estava de PE com Dr. Longbottom. Recebemos notícia da pediatria que chegaria uma criança que ficaria na nossa enfermaria e que seria vista pela cirurgia pediátrica. Fomos avisados que a mãe tinha muitas dúvidas, e Dr. Longbottom me pediu para explicar as dúvidas. Então eu revisei a literatura para confirmar o que eu já sabia, e conversei com senhora Amanda, mãe de Mark. Hoje pela manhã, Dr. Snape me… _repreendeu_ pelas informações que passei.

Potter bufou com o final da fala de Lily.

-Se ele tivesse repreendido… – Potter começou, mas um olhar de Moody o calou.

-Snape, sua vez.

-A interna passou informações equivocadas para a mãe do garoto. É irresponsável da parte dela se propor a executar uma tarefa para a qual não tem capacidade. Confrontei a interna a respeito disso, e Potter se meteu no meio, desrespeitando a hierarquia em que eu posso apontar os erros da interna.

-E você estava respeitando quando mandou eu enfiar a hierarquia no rabo? – Potter perguntou, claramente irritado.

Irritado era como ele estivera desde que se metera na confusão. Lily não estava acostumada a ver o residente assim. Ela se acostumara a associar James Potter a sorrisos e gentileza, e aquele humor meio macabro lhe confundia.

-Potter, não interrompa. – Moody repreendeu.

-Desculpe, senhor.

-Continue, Snape.

-Não tem muito mais. A não ser a parte que Potter precisou ser contido duas vezes para não me agredir fisicamente, claro.

_Esse_ lado de Snape Lily já estava familiarizada. Na verdade, ela suspeitava que não havia muitos outros lados para Snape. Mal humorado e irritado eram basicamente as emoções que ele tinha (ou pelo menos as únicas que ele demonstrava).

Moody fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

-Potter – Ele grunhiu – _agora_ pode falar.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, mas hoje quando cheguei Snape estava falando de maneira bastante exaltada com Evans, e perguntei se havia algo de errado. Ele me mandou enfiar a hierarquia no rabo, e continuou a falar no mesmo tom, chegando a chamar Evans de "burrinha insolente", que foi quando me meti de novo.

Potter parou para lançar um olhar de raiva para Snape, mas não deixou Moody retomar a palavra.

-Pelo que Evans falou, ela não estava falando nenhuma besteira. Tudo que disse tinha base científica, então ela aparentava estar certa. Snape e eu nos desentendemos por assuntos do passado e assuntos que envolvem _outras_ pessoas.

-Potter? – Moody questionou.

-Ele afirmou que pessoas com anemia falciforme são um estorvo, Dr. Moody. Foi isso que Snape falou. E eu não vou escutar isso calado, de jeito nenhum.

Moody respirou profundamente mais uma vez, e olhou para os três individualmente. Depois sacudiu a cabeça.

-Evans, eu sei que você fez o que um residente lhe disse para fazer. Você tem certeza do que falou para a mãe do garoto? – Moody perguntou. Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu conferi minha literatura, Dr. Moody. Eu nunca falaria algo para Dona Amanda que eu não tivesse certeza de ter embasamento científico.

-Certo. De qualquer maneira, nós vamos passar lá para conversar com essa Dona Amanda, e confirmar as informações – Moody falou.

-Sim, senhor. Me desculpe.

-Só tenha certeza do que está orientando, certo?

-Claro, Dr. Moody – Ela confirmou.

Moody se virou para Potter.

-Eu não quero saber se ele chamou sua mãe de estorvo, ou o que quer ele tenha mandado você enfiar em que lugar, mas se você ameaçar agredir alguém no meu hospital, serei obrigado a lhe suspender – O chefe alertou.

-Sim, senhor.

Então Moody encarou Snape e o silêncio já gritante de algum modo pareceu ainda maior, como se estivessem entrado numa câmara de decibéis negativos.

-Da mesma maneira, Snape, não me importa o que o interno faça, você _não pode_ chamar nenhum deles de burro, estamos entendidos?

-Mas–

-Não importa, Snape. Internos estão em fase de aprendizado, assim como você. É seu dever _educá-los_, e pelo relato que ouvi, não foi isso que você fez. Nunca mais, compreendeu?

-Dr. Moody–

-Snape! – Moody rosnou – Compreenda que você só não está levando advertência porque Evans decidiu não prestar queixa. Que isso sirva de aprendizado. Agora, vamos ver Mark.

Lily soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando e deixou Snape e Potter passarem antes de começar a andar em direção à saída da sala de reunião.

-Ah, que bom que já está aqui – Moody falou, e então Lily percebeu que Lupin esperava do lado de fora da sala, encostado na parede – Vamos, então?

Lily não sabia se isso significava que ela já estava liberada; ela estava fora do caso, e gostaria de ir para casa almoçar.

E talvez comprar alguma bebida no caminho.

-Evans! O que está esperando? – Moody chamou, e Lily olhou para cima piscando rapidamente.

-Oh, eu, hum, eu não sabia que eu iria também, já que estou fora do caso – Ela explicou, se adiantando para acompanhar os demais.

Moody grunhiu para indicar que tinha ouvido, mas não falou mais nada.

A pequena procissão caminhava rapidamente para o leito de Mark, e Lily tentava não aparentar o nervosismo mais uma vez.

Não ali, não naquele momento.

Amanda estava contando uma história para Mark quando todos eles chegaram. O pequeno sorriso que iluminava o rosto do garoto desapareceu ao ver tantas pessoas de jaleco, e ele escondeu o rosto nos cabelos da mãe.

Espiou mais uma vez, e reconheceu Lily. Ela lhe ofereceu um aceno, e ele retribuiu ante de se esconder novamente.

-Dona Amanda, meu nome é Alastor Moody, sou o chefe da cirurgia.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Amanda perguntou nervosamente.

-Por que acha que teria acontecido? – Moody questionou.

-Bom, pelo que Dr. Snape falou hoje e pela quantidade de gente…

Moody exibiu um raro sorriso.

-A quantidade de gente é pela oportunidade de aprendizado para eles. Não precisa ficar nervosa.

-Certo. O que há, então?

Nesse momento entrou mais uma pessoa na sala: uma senhora de mais idade que Lily nunca vira antes.

-Essa aqui é Dra. Pince. Ela é hematologista chefe do hospital, o que significa que ela é a pessoa que mais entende de anemia falciforme daqui. Devido ao desencontro de informações, achei melhor definir de uma vez por todas o que é certo ou não no caso de seu filho.

Dra. Pince sorriu brevemente, cumprimentou Lupin, e se adiantou, apertando a mão de Amanda.

-Dona Amanda, eu estudei o caso de seu filho, e gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos. Mark é uma criança que…

Enquanto Dra. Pince ia explicando, Lily ia anotando com cuidado as informações extras. Era realmente excelente que houvesse algum especialista para esclarecer todo o caso.

Amanda ia fazendo perguntas, que eram esclarecidas com paciência e firmeza pela hematologista.

-A senhora entendeu tudo? – Dra. Pince confirmou após a explicação. Amanda sacudiu a cabeça em negação, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim, tudo mesmo. Obrigada pela atenção – Amanda respondeu, e se virou inesperadamente para Lily – Que bom que você estava certa, doutora.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar, e apenas sorriu de volta para a mãe de Mark, que a esse ponto brincava com seu bichinho de pelúcia. Moody limpou a garganta.

-Eu gostaria de apresentar Dr. Lupin – Moody disse, enquanto o residente citado se adiantava, seu famoso sorriso _bondoso_ estampado no rosto – Ele será o residente responsável por Mark, e irá participar da cirurgia junto com Dr. Flitwick, tudo bem?

-Claro, prazer, Dr. Lupin – Amanda disse, apertando a mão de Lupin.

-Igualmente, senhora. Daqui a pouco conversamos mais um pouco, certo?

-Sim, sim. Mas Dra. Lily vai continuar com Mark, certo?

Moody olhou de relance para Lily, que encarava o chão desejando ser engolida enquanto sentia o rosto afoguear.

-Infelizmente teremos que colocar outro estudante no lugar de Evans, mas ela poderá visitar. Só não fará mais parte da equipe de cuidados, certo?

Quando terminaram de conversar, Snape foi o primeiro a sair a passos largos. O farfalhar de seu jaleco já indicava a sua raiva, e Lily torcia para que ele nunca mais quisesse que ela trabalhasse com algum de seus pacientes.

Se ele já a odiava antes, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria no futuro.

Dra. Pince logo se foi, seguida de Potter. O R2 não parecia estar muito mais relaxado do que na sala de reunião, mas Lily já conseguia perceber menos tensão em seus ombros – e algo nessa observação a fez se sentir melhor.

Potter havia se metido numa situação para defendê-la, e quase sai na pior com Moody. Ela se sentiria extremamente culpada se ele levasse a advertência mencionada.

Lily então abraçou Amanda e se despediu de Mark, deixando Remus conversar com os dois em paz. Moody acompanhou a garota.

-Sabe, Evans, nós médicos temos a péssima mania de nos esquecermos de quando nós éramos estudantes – Moody comentou, caminhando com a garota para a sala de prescrição para pegar a mochila dela – E queremos que os estudantes sejam como somos hoje em dia. E depois esquecemos de quando éramos residentes. Não estou dizendo que você estava errada, aparentemente não estava. Estou apenas lhe alertando que essa situação não será a última que irá vivenciar.

Ele olhou Lily nos olhos, como se testando o nível de compreensão da garota. Então suspirou.

-Eu entendi que você não quis dedurar o residente, Evans, e isso é interessante. Mas não quero que ache que alguém possa lhe desrespeitar, ok? Qualquer pessoa que seja, não deixe lhe chamar de… seja lá o que foi.

-Eu não ia deixar – Lily deixou escapulir, e logo em seguida fez uma careta que logo corava, enquanto Moody lhe olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida – meu plano era provar ao longo do internato que não sou… seja lá o que foi.

Lily percebeu os cantos da boca de Moody se erguerem levemente.

-É um plano interessante, Evans. Mas não se deixe ser desrespeitada, ou todo mundo vai achar que pode. Certo?

Lily assentiu e Moody se despediu, indo para a direção oposta.

-Lily! – A ruiva se virou e viu Alice indo ao seu encontro – Fiquei sabendo do que ocorreu! Você está bem?

-Como você ficou sabendo? – Lily perguntou, colocando a mochila nos ombros e caminhando para as escadas.

-Potter contou para Black, que contou para Frank, que me contou. Então nada pegou para você, certo?

-Bem, estou fora do caso, mas fora isso nenhuma consequência.

-Lily, você não fez nada de errado. Frank queria ir nessa reunião para assegurar Moody, mas não deixaram. Suas informações estavam certas. – Alice olhou ao redor antes de abaixar o tom – Snape, além de ser um crápula, tem muito ressentimento com anemia falciforme, por causa de… bem… de qualquer jeito, ele tem, então releva e qualquer coisa me chama, ok?

Lily sorriu, verdadeiramente grata por Alice, e ponderando como algumas pessoas podiam ser tão adoráveis.

Ela conhecera a residente no dia anterior, e Alice já viera procurá-la, os pijamas dessa vez de Tom e Jerry, para incentivá-la e tranquilizá-la.

Enquanto entrava no carro passou a relembrar de todas as coisas boas lhe ocorreram durante o curso, e o exercício foi saudável: quando passou as duas garrafas de Vodka no caixa estava sorrindo.

Marlene e Mary estavam jogadas no sofá, cada uma com um notebook no colo, estudando seus próprios assuntos, e olharam juntas quando Lily bateu a porta de casa com o pé, pois as mãos estavam ocupadas com a sacola e a chave.

-E aí, o que rolou? – Marlene perguntou ansiosamente.

-Ele realmente te chamou de burra? – Mary questionou, meio incrédula. – Marlene me contou um pouco, mas ela exagera as vezes.

Lily riu.

-Sim, ele realmente me chamou de burra. Foi tudo tranquilo, na verdade. Moody ameaçou Snape e Potter de advertência, e me orientou a não fazer nada que eu não tivesse certeza. Depois fomos ver a criança junto com uma hematologista, que basicamente confirmou tudo que eu havia dito. Aí ele apresentou Lupin como novo cirurgião, e me tirou do caso. – Lily explicou enquanto servia as doses de Vodka.

-Não exagera que amanhã você dá plantão noturno – Marlene alertou.

-Amanhã é outra noite – Lily retrucou, mas sabia que a amiga estava certa. Elas viraram o shot de uma vez.

-Achei bem decente da parte de Potter ele ter lhe ajudado – Marlene comentou. Lily concordou com um aceno.

-Eu juro que ele estava flertando com Lily no bar – Mary acrescentou. Lily revirou os olhos para a teoria absurda.

-Ele teria feito aquilo com qualquer pessoa – Lily discordou. Marlene parecia ponderar, e no fim aceitar o que a amiga dissera.

-Eu também acho. Potter parece ser decente. Vai fundo, Lil.

-Lene, eu _não_ vou me jogar no residente.

-Poxa, Lily, pensa bem, os melhores casais são de internos e preceptores sabe… – Mary comentou, fazendo Lily rir.

-Mary, aquilo _não_ é real!

-Você só tem a experiência de um mísero hospital, como sabe que não acontece nos outros? – Mary desafiou.

-Para de tentar colocar Grey's na nossa vida, Mary! – Lily pediu – Se você parar, prometo lhe ajudar com o que você pediu – Lily barganhou, fazendo Mary soltar um gritinho de felicidade.

-Ok, manda! Pode ou não?

-O que é isso? Por que estão me excluindo? – Marlene perguntou sobressaltada.

-Fanfic de Grey's Anatomy, Lene – Lily explicou. A morena fez uma careta e se levantou para esquentar o almoço – Não seria melhor se…

-Se…?

-Se a pessoa que está em coma na verdade tivesse acordado do coma antes, nem precisa explicar como, e daí a outra pessoa vai lá e beija o paciente e ele acorda e diz que estava fingindo e aí fala algo engraçado e acaba o capítulo?

-Ah, eu _amei_, Lily! Obrigada! – Mary exclamou, pulando para abraçar a amiga.

-Só para deixar registrado, continuo sendo contra essa história de beijar uma pessoa em coma, ok?

-Mary vai escrever uma pessoa beijando a outra em coma? – Marlene perguntou quando as três sentaram na mesa. Mary revirou os olhos.

-Sem contexto fica estranho – Mary explicou.

-Com contexto ainda assim fica estranho, Mac – Lily disse em um tom condescendente.

-Não, para com isso, é romântico, ok? Vocês vão ter que ler pra entender – Mary explicou.

-Eu não vou ler nada de Grey's Anatomy, Mary, desculpe – Marlene logo falou enquanto se servia.

-Eu já esperava isso de você, por isso pedi ajuda a Lily – Marlene parecia prestes a falar, mas Mary a cortou antes – Acho que precisamos anunciar que temos um quarto disponível.

Lily acenou em concordância.

-Vou colocar no grupo de calouros, você deveria fazer o mesmo, Mary.

-Sim, vou postar depois do almoço – Mary concordou – Tá na hora de vir uma colega minha, não acham? Alguém para discutir Dostoyevsky, definir se Capitu traiu Bentinho e avaliar a evolução moderna da linguística!

Marlene e Lily se entreolharam rapidamente e depois para a expressão sonhadora de Mary.

-Claro, Mac – Lene concordou de maneira condescendente – Aproveita, Lil, e compra os ingressos da calourada!

-Ah, eu também vou dessa vez! – Mary exclamou – Vocês se negam a me dizer se o mistério de que médicos transam bem porque conhecem anatomia é verdadeiro, parece que terei que descobrir sozinha.

Marlene gargalhou e Lily acompanhou sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

-Continua na mesma com Bertram, então? – Lily perguntou. Mary deu de ombros.

-Sim. Assim está bom pros dois, então vamos deixar assim. Quando é a calourada?

-Final de semana que vem, Mac. Quer que eu tente pegar um ingresso pra Bertram ou está focada na descoberta? – Lily ofereceu.

-Hum, não precisa. Vou mencionar que eu vou, e se ele quiser ele dá um jeito.

As duas doses de Vodka foram suficientes para Lily relaxar, mas a deixaram com um pouco de sono depois do almoço, então ela aproveitou que só tinha um paciente com tudo estudado para dormir.

Quando ela se deitou, permitiu que as lágrimas tão suprimidas finalmente caíssem. Ela sabia que não fizera nada de errado, mas ninguém aguentaria a bronca que ela tomara sem se abalar.

No hospital, não podia demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza – mesmo que ela não considerasse ter sentimentos uma fraqueza – mas em casa ela não precisava fingir ser algo inalcançável.

* * *

Lily acordou confusa, do jeito que somente um cochilo à tarde pode deixar a pessoa. Ela levou alguns segundos para se lembrar do ocorrido da manhã e da tarde seguinte. Com um suspiro, pegou o celular para ver durante quanto tempo havia dormido, mas esqueceu de olhar as horas quando viu a primeira notificação.

_(XX) XXX-XXXX_

_Ei, Evans, aqui é James Potter, res…_

Lily sentou na cama de vez. O número era desconhecido, mas isso não significava muita coisa. Parecia ser o tipo de brincadeira que Marlene faria, depois de tanta insinuação de que Potter estaria interessado nela.

-Lene? – Ela gritou do quarto. A amiga abriu a porta e fez uma feição inquisidora – Tava estudando?

-Sim. Algumas de nós não são gênias da cirurgia, a própria Halsted, sabe? – Marlene provocou – Tá precisando de alguma coisa? Eu sei que você se abalou mais com tudo o que rolou do que quer demonstrar, e eu to aqui caso precise, certo?

Lily sorriu. Parecia realmente ser o tipo de brincadeira de Marlene, mas não daquela vez.

-Só queria saber se querem que eu saia para comprar pão pro jantar – Lily perguntou.

-Não precisa. Mary insistiu em fazer algo _low carb_ para a janta. As doses foram demais para você?

-Ha ha, muito engraçada. Estou ótima – Lily replicou, mostrando a língua, enquanto a morena sorria.

-Então vai vegetar mais um bocadinho e daqui a pouco te chamo pra comer.

Lily assentiu e se deitou na cama, ficando até um pouco depois de Marlene sair do quarto. Com um suspiro, Lily tentou organizar a bagunça da cama sem se levantar, o que, obviamente, não deu certo.

Desistindo, ela usou o travesseiro para amaciar suas costas na parede e resolveu finalmente abrir a mensagem.

_(XX) XXX-XXXX __16:11_

_Ei, Evans, aqui é James Potter, residente do St. Mungo's_

_Desculpa por essa invasão, não é legal receber mensagem de um número desconhecido ou de uma pessoa que não se tem muita intimidade, então o combo deve ser muito pior_

_Eu só queria pedir desculpa pelo que ocorreu hoje pela manhã_

_Nossa residência não é assim geralmente_

_Costumamos ser bem receptivos com internos, principalmente os que demonstram gostar de cirurgia_

_E mais ainda os que têm habilidade e conhecimento_

_Também queria certificar que você estava completamente correta_

_Em tudo desse desastre_

_Snape sabe muito da teoria de medicina e cirurgia, e sabe operar muito bem, mas falta nele humanidade_

_Ele tem muito rancor e muito preconceito, então se por um algum motivo você o irritou no primeiro dia, eu só posso sentir muito _

_E talvez tentar interceder, caso precise_

_Enfim_

_Desculpe mais uma vez e se isso ficar muito estranho, pode ignorar e fingir que nunca aconteceu_

_Boa tarde, Evans_

_E até amanhã_

Lily soltou o ar que não percebera que estava prendendo.

Que diabos…?

Bom, definitivamente parecia ser Potter. Ela só não entendia o motivo do residente estar lhe mandando mensagem – mais, pedindo desculpa por algo que não era sua culpa!

Qualquer que fosse o surto de insanidade que levou o residente a mandar mensagens merecia uma resposta.

_Lily Evans __18:34_

_Oi, Dr. Potter, boa noite! _

_Desculpe pela demora, estava dando uma revisada em alguns assuntos_

_Não precisa pedir desculpas, de verdade, Dr. Potter_

_O senhor não teve nada a ver com tudo o que ocorreu_

_Eu na verdade deveria ter lhe agradecido pela ajuda na situação e depois com Moody_

_E acho que o único contato que tive com Dr. Snape antes de ele me odiar foi pra tirar uma dúvida das escalas?_

_Então muito obrigada por toda a ajuda!_

_E até amanhã :)_

Lily bloqueou o celular, jogou o aparelho na cama, e foi ajudar Mary, mas a cabeça estava nas mensagens. Ela não dissera nada a respeito do que achava de Snape de fato, e o que Potter dissera era meio pesado. Ela agradecera duas vezes, mas seria o suficiente?

E por tudo que era mais sagrado, _por que_ ela colocou aquele maldito sorrisinho no final da mensagem?!

Mary e Marlene conversaram sobre alguma coisa durante o jantar, mas Lily estava aérea, ainda pensando em cada letra e cada vírgula que havia dito. Só lembrava de Mary mencionar algo sobre o resultado de um estágio estar próximo de sair.

Tinha certeza que as amigas achavam que ela ainda estava mexida com a altercação de mais cedo, e ela pretendia que continuasse desse jeito. Quando terminaram de jantar, Marlene retirou a mesa e foi lavar a louça. Lily disse que iria revisar alguma coisa para ocupar a mente, mas quando chegou no quarto se jogou na cama e pegou o celular.

_Dr. James Potter __18:58_

_Evans, se você preza um mínimo por minha sanidade_

_Não me chama de "senhor"_

_E também não precisa me chamar de "doutor", ok?_

_Lily Evans __19:25_

_Opa, desculpe, Potter_

_É o costume_

_Dr. James Potter __19:26_

_Hum_

_Melhorou_

_Dizer bom dia a Snape parece ser um motivo justo para ele te odiar_

_E honestamente não precisa agradecer_

_Ele passou dos limites_

_Era para você ter denunciado pelo que ele lhe disse_

_Lily Evans __19:27_

_Hahaha ele me parece meio amargurado_

_Mas as vezes é melhor assim, Potter_

_Ele é residente, e eu apenas uma interna_

_Eu não sei se ele faria algum tipo de retaliação, e eu sou o elo mais fraco da corrente, então indubitavelmente sobraria para mim_

_E querendo ou não, muito provavelmente ainda trabalharei com ele, então melhor não criar mais atrito_

_Dr. James Potter __19:27_

_Vou ignorar que você usou "indubitavelmente" numa conversa informal porque na real me impressionou bastante_

_Bom, Moody tem uma política muito forte para esse tipo de coisa_

_Ele nunca gostou dessa história de humilhação em residência e sempre se esforça em cortar_

_E bem_

_Se depender de mim, você não vai mais trabalhar com ele_

_Tem outros residentes naquele hospital_

Lily leu a mensagem sem acreditar muito. Não trabalhar mais com Snape seria um sonho.

_Lily Evans __19:28_

_Hahaha não foi minha intenção_

_Por favor, não quebre nenhuma regra nem se meta em confusão por minha causa, Potter_

_Dr. James Potter __19:31_

_Não se preocupe, Evans_

_O único residente que não gosta de você é Snape_

_E tenho certeza que ele não faz questão de que você pegue um paciente dele _

_Vou apenas… ajudar o caminho certo_

_De qualquer sorte, fico feliz em saber que você está bem com a história_

_Pelo menos aparentemente_

_Preciso ir agora _

_Tenho uma gastrectomia com Dr. Weasley amanhã e preciso revisar os tempos cirúrgicos_

_Boa noite, Evans_

_Lily Evans __19:32_

_Boa noite, Potter_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo_

_Dr. James Potter __19:32_

_Não há de quê ;)_


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Boa noite, pessoal! Cá estamos em mais um dia 18! Dessa vez um pouco diferente, em meio a essa pandemia que estamos. Todos fazendo quarentena e só saindo de casa apenas para o necessário? **

**Pensando no nosso contexto, resolvi fazer um q&a rapidinho no twitter, com perguntas sobre o Corona, para nossos personagens responderem. Vale dizer que a situação muda muito rapidamente, e que as informações postadas eram válidas até a noite de 17/03/2020, quando fiz a pesquisa! **

**Também importante ressaltar que nada que você lê na internet substitui uma consulta (médica, psicológica, psiquiátrica, fisioterapeuta, etc etc)! Cuide de você e dos que estão ao seu redor, siga as orientações do Governo.**

**Boa leitura e até próximo dia 18, se tudo der certo com notícias melhores!**

* * *

Lily se convenceu de que era melhor não falar nada para Marlene das mensagens trocadas com Potter. A amiga com toda a certeza faria um grande estardalhaço, e Lily definitivamente não precisava disso.

Com todo o trabalho de esconder – ou melhor, de _omitir _– as conversas, Lily acabou se esquecendo de outras obrigações, como estudar o que ela queria ter estudado e preparar o café-da-manhã.

Para piorar, ela acordou levemente atrasada, então se alimentaria de barrinhas de cereal e torceria para conseguir uma pequena folga para comprar algo na lanchonete.

-Se você tivesse dito antes eu teria trazido alguma coisa – Marlene retrucou enquanto elas entravam no hospital.

-Um dia sem comer não faz mal. Vou almoçar em casa de qualquer jeito pra depois voltar pro noturno.

Marlene não aceitou a desculpa muito bem, e fez questão de deixar isso claro. Lily sorriu – sabia que era preocupação da amiga pelas práticas alimentares ruins que a faculdade as vezes causava.

Lily estaria mentindo se dissesse que não travou um pouco antes de entrar na sala de prescrição – a luz já estava acesa, indicando que tinha alguém na sala. Ela não queria dar logo de cara com Snape depois de toda a confusão.

-Oh, ei! Evans, você sobreviveu! – Black cumprimentou com um sorriso – McKinnon, bom dia.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Snape não ia conseguir me derrubar só com uns xingamentos e gritos – Lily disse, dando de ombros. Black riu.

-Esse é o espírito! – Ele exclamou.

-Nada que uma boa dose de Vodka não resolva – Marlene confidenciou. Black arregalou os olhos e jogou os longos e sedosos cabelos para o lado.

-Você, bebendo dia de semana, Evans? Estou completamente chocado! – Black disse, fingindo espanto. Quando Lily estreitou os olhos na direção dele, ele apenas riu mais uma vez – Falando sério agora, estou com um paciente sem interno. Soube que você está precisando de um novo residente…

Lily sorriu em agradecimento, e sentou na cadeira indicada pelo residente.

-Esse paciente chegou ontem na emergência, queixando de distensão abdominal há alguns dias…

Black apresentou o paciente brevemente, e Lily foi ver os controles da noite e se havia ocorrido alguma intercorrência, e logo em seguida foi ver o paciente em si. Não era uma história muito complexa: uma obstrução intestinal que estavam tentando resolver clinicamente, para não precisar de cirurgia.

-Como está ele? – Black perguntou quando Lily se sentou no computador para fazer a evolução.

-Ainda distendido, ainda sem flatos, ainda reclamando da sonda nasogástrica – Lily resumiu rapidamente – Quanto tempo vamos fazer conduta expectante?

-Bem, não é exatamente expectante – Black corrigiu – Estamos fazendo medidas, então é mais conduta conservadora, certo?

-Hum, certo – Lily respondeu.

-Então, ele já tem passado de cirurgia prévia, então pensamos em qual suspeita por isso? – Ele questionou.

Lily estava levemente surpresa com Black fazendo uma discussão dessa – ele sempre aparentara não ter muita paciência para internos. Ainda assim, ficou grata e conseguiu terminar a evolução bem mais rápido.

-Você já acabou? – Ele perguntou quando Lily saiu do computador e pegou o celular.

-É. Dei alta para o paciente que eu estava com Dr. Longbottom e… bem. – Ela explicou dando de ombros – Então já terminei.

-Aproveita para anunciar o quarto, Lil – Marlene pediu de um dos computadores.

Black fez uma cara especulativa.

-Desculpe, vocês estão anunciando um quarto? – Ele perguntou, sentando ao lado de Lily. A sala de prescrição já estava cheia de internos, e os residentes eram vistos passando nos corredores, visitando os pacientes.

-Sim – Lily confirmou – Temos um quarto livre há algum tempo e finalmente tomamos vergonha na cara em botar para alugar. Por quê? Te enxotaram de casa? – Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Black riu.

-Ora, ora! Temos uma piadista? – Ele provocou – Eu sou a alma daquele apartamento! Nunca seria enxotado.

-Tudo bem, a gente acredita – Lily confirmou, acariciando o ombro dele sarcasticamente.

-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Evans. Mas estou gostando – Black disse, ainda sorrindo – Bem, meu interesse é: lembra da minha prima caloura?

-Aquela garota adorável de cabelo rosa? – Lily perguntou. Black assentiu.

-Aquela maluca mesmo. Bem, ela está a procura de um lugar para morar.

-Onde ela está atualmente?

-Comigo. E James, Remus e Peter – Black respondeu, com uma leve careta – Como pode perceber, um pouco apertado. Nós estamos nos revezando para ver quem dorme no sofá.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Coitada de Tonks.

-De Tonks? Coitado de _mim_ – Ele discordou – Ela é jovem, está no primeiro semestre e tem várias pessoas dispostas a tirar dúvidas. E por várias pessoas obviamente quero dizer Remus e James.

Lily bufou pelo nariz.

-Bem, eu acho que seria uma boa. Ela poderia ir lá em casa hoje de tarde? Eu e Lene estaremos lá, e Mary também. Podemos conversar um pouco com ela e ver se interessa a todas.

Marlene ergueu o polegar em concordância sem desviar o olhar do computador.

-Excelente. Vou falar com ela então.

-Aproveita e pergunta como está para comprar ingresso da calourada – Marlene pediu.

-Ela vai pegar para mim e para os meninos. Vocês querem também? – Black ofereceu.

-Que dia abençoado – Marlene disse, finalmente se virando para eles – Se tiver como conseguir três. Mary também vai.

Black assentiu e voltou a digitar e Lily pegou os papeis do paciente.

-Sirius, Moody está lhe procurando.

Lily ergueu a cabeça de suas anotações e olhou em direção à voz. Potter estava ajeitando os óculos, olhando para ela e Black.

-Ei, Pontas! – Black disse com um sorriso – Tonks vai se mudar!

Potter franziu o cenho enquanto Lily ria e dava um leve tapa no ombro de Black.

-Eu disse que a gente vai conversar com ela, Black. Calma.

-Você está forçando as internas a aceitarem sua prima, Sirius? Isso é abuso de poder – Potter disse, fazendo Lily e Marlene sorrirem enquanto Black fazia uma careta.

-Muito pelo contrário, seu tapado. Elas comentaram que têm um quarto sobrando e eu fiz a conexão. Vai ser ótimo para Tonks!

-Você só quer parar de dormir no sofá, Almofadinhas – Potter disse, revirando os olhos.

-E livrar Remus dela, não se esqueça! – Black adicionou – A pestinha está enchendo o saco dele com dúvidas e ele é muito… _passivo_ para dizer não.

Potter soltou uma tosse que claramente estava escondendo uma risada, mas Black apenas estreitou os olhos.

-Moody ainda está lhe procurando – Potter disse. Black suspirou o guardou o celular no bolso do jaleco, se levantando e saindo da sala.

Potter, então, tomou o lugar de Black ao lado de Lily.

-Conseguiu algum paciente? – Ele perguntou. Lily sorriu.

-Black estava sem interno pra um paciente novo e me ofereceu – Ela explicou, mostrando os papeis. Potter sorriu.

-Que bom. O próximo paciente também é seu.

-Ah, obrigada! Ficar só com um é meio chato – Ela disse, e Potter concordou com a cabeça.

-Esse é o espírito – Ele respondeu – Se Snape passar, pode cuspir nele.

Lily teve que segurar a gargalhada, mas alguns risinhos escaparam, fazendo o residente rir também.

-Vou considerar isso – Ela comentou. Potter soltou uma piscadela e se levantou.

-Qualquer coisa é só falar. Agora preciso ver meus internos antes que eles façam besteira. – Ele disse – Fenwick, espero que não tenha esquecido de fazer a prescrição dessa vez!

Lily soltou um risinho e voltou ao seus papeis. Pouco tempo depois, Marlene se sentou ao seu lado, um pacote de biscoito em mãos.

-Come logo – Ela disse para Lily.

-Esse é seu lanche, Lene – Lily replicou.

-Eu comi pela manhã, você não.

-Eu trouxe comida, lembra? – A ruiva respondeu, abrindo a mochila e pegando suas barras de cereais. Marlene estreitou os olhos enquanto Lily comia.

-Seria bom avisar a Mary que a prima de Black vai no apartamento pela tarde, não? – Marlene sugeriu.

Lily assentiu e pegou o celular para avisar a amiga que teriam visita logo mais, e guardou o aparelho, focando nos dados de seu paciente para passar o caso. Havia ouvido que seria McGonagall naquele dia, e Lily estava determinada a fazer uma boa apresentação para ela.

Black voltou para a sala de prescrição acompanhado de seus dois amigos. Os três conversavam num tom de voz mais baixo do que o normal, mas com pequenos sorrisos ainda nos rostos. Black localizou Lily e se sentou ao lado dela novamente.

-Tonks disse que seria um prazer ir conversar com vocês hoje – Ele disse, depois se virou para Lupin – Evans e McKinnon têm um quarto sobrando. Vamos nos livrar da pirralha.

-Você realmente acha que falando assim vai ajudar Lily e Marlene a aceitarem sua prima? – Lupin questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha. As duas garotas sorriram.

-Eu não sei se influencia muito – Lily falou – Não conheço Black tanto assim, mas já deu pra perceber que ele tem uma tendência para o drama.

O comentário gerou uma risada de Potter e um grande sorriso de Lupin, enquanto Black apenas estreitou os olhos.

-Retiro o que disse hoje de manhã, Evans. Eu posso pedir para Tonks não levar os ingressos de vocês da calourada…

-Tenho certeza que Lupin nos passaria o número dela – Marlene replicou. Lupin assentiu, coçando a orelha e ainda sorrindo.

-Traição, Lupin! – Black exclamou, se esforçando para manter o tom de voz baixo. A resposta, no entanto, não veio, pois a sala se abriu para a entrada de McGonagall – Isso não ficará assim, Evans! – Black sussurrou, fazendo Lily sorrir mais.

Lily não saberia dizer se McGonagall havia gostado ou não da sua passagem de caso. Apesar de sempre oferecer dicas e orientar, a preceptora não era muito expressiva. Não era de sorrir muito (exceto para pacientes), e seus lábios ficavam mais tempo pressionados em uma fina linha do que relaxados.

Ainda assim, Lily adorou a visita naquela manhã. Só parou de tomar notas quando falava sobre o paciente, ou respondia perguntas feitas pela preceptora.

Apesar de McGonagall não demonstrar satisfação, Lily suspeitava que havia feito uma boa apresentação, a julgar pelo sorriso de Black.

Ela saiu com uma sensação de dever cumprido tão boa que nem mesmo a encarada de desprezo que Snape lhe mandou foi suficiente para lhe desanimar.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês vão me forçar a aguentar outra médica na empresa medicina – Foi assim que Mary recepcionou Lily e Marlene em casa. As duas riram.

* * *

-Foi questão de oportunidade, Mary – Lily justificou.

-Então vocês acham que ela vai se dar bem aqui? – Mary perguntou. Lily deu de ombros.

-Não sei. Vamos conversar. Apesar do jeito que Black falou, deu para ver que a garota é legal naquele dia – Marlene respondeu – Só aceitaremos se for unânime, certo?

Lily ergueu os polegares indicando que concordava e foi lavar as mãos para fazer o almoço – era o dia dela na escala. Mary e Marlene ficaram na cozinha fazendo companhia.

-De qualquer sorte, ela está trazendo nossos ingressos da calourada! – Lily exclamou, fazendo Mary aplaudir rapidamente.

-Digna de ser considerada, então!

Lily revirou os olhos mas riu com Marlene. A ruiva não sabia quase nada de cozinha – ou do resto de uma casa, para falar a verdade – até ter que se virar quando foi fazer faculdade. Sua mãe vivia dizendo como ela ter ido morar longe de casa tinha sido uma maravilha nesse quesito.

Naquele dia, por exemplo, ela estava fazendo ensopado de galinha com batatas cozidas, arroz integral com grãos (elas aderiram em parte à dieta de Mary) e um suco integral de laranja. A salada tinha sido providenciada por Mary mais cedo.

A sobremesa foi por conta de Marlene – um mousse de maracujá – e nem mesmo Mary de dieta conseguiu resistir.

Elas ainda estavam sentadas na mesa quando a campainha tocou, anunciada a chegada de Tonks. Lily arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente para atender a porta.

-E aí, Lily, beleza? – Tonks cumprimentou alegremente. Lily se impressionou mais uma vez com a felicidade que emanava da garota (_calouros_, ela não conseguiu não pensar).

-Tonks! – Lily respondeu, olhando para o relógio e fazendo uma cara de confusão – Não que seja um problema, mas achei que tínhamos combinado mais tarde… tipo, daqui a uma hora.

Tonks fez uma careta e olhou para o relógio, e soltou um muxoxo.

-Droga, desculpa, Lily. Eu estou aprendendo a usar relógio analógico. Meu pai disse que uma estudante de medicina tinha que saber ler as horas como um adulto e tomou meu relógio digital – Ela disse, mostrando seu pulso – Ainda estou com um pouco de dificuldade. Para ser sincera, talvez ele só tenha tomado meu relógio porque era do Barney.

-Barney, o dinossauro roxo? – Marlene perguntou, da mesa, enquanto ela e Mary franziam a testa. Lily abriu mais a porta e deixou Tonks entrar.

-Hm, na verdade Barney dos Flintstones, mas essa é uma excelente ideia! – Tonks disse, com um sorriso – Oi, Marlene, oi, Mary. Obrigada por considerarem me deixar morar aqui. Peter jogando cueca suja em Sirius deixa de ser engraçado na décima oitava vez – Ela comentou franzindo o nariz em nojo.

-Sem problemas – Mary tranquilizou a garota – Estávamos precisando de uma pessoa para morar aqui de qualquer jeito. Pode se sentar. Quer mousse de maracujá?

Tonks aceitou com um sorriso, e colocou a bolsa dela no chão com tranquilidade.

-Uau, está uma delícia! – Ela disse – Já valeu a pena ter vindo aqui só por isso.

Marlene sorriu em agradecimento, e Tonks arregalou os olhos batendo na testa.

-Antes que eu esqueça, os ingressos de vocês! – Ela explicou, pegando a bolsa no chão. Contudo, seu cotovelo bateu na mesa, e depois de uma exclamação de dor, derrubou o acessório no chão, espalhando todo o conteúdo perto da mesa – Oh, droga. Eu sou um pouco desastrada, me desculpem…

Lily já tinha um sorriso no rosto, e ficou feliz em ver que as colegas de apartamento olhavam para a garota mais nova do mesmo jeito que ela: com um certo afeto.

-Aha, aqui estão! – Tonks disse, entregando os ingressos para Lily, que estava mais perto.

-Obrigada, Tonks. Quanto te devemos? – A resposta de Tonks foi um gesto de indiferença com a mão.

-Depois eu passo a conta, fiquem tranquilas.

-Bom, então você é caloura? – Mary perguntou. Tonks assentiu, tomando mais um pouco do mousse.

-Exato. A situação na minha família é meio, hum… complicada, vamos dizer assim. Sirius é um dos poucos em quem eu e meus pais confiamos, então eu pedi ajuda dele quando fui aprovada. Os meninos são ótimos, mas… aquele apartamento precisa de uma intervenção. Ou de Euphemia.

Lily gostava do jeito acelerado da garota.

-Euphemia? – Marlene perguntou.

-É a mãe de James – Tonks explicou – Só ela consegue colocar James e Sirius na linha. Bem, mais Sirius, James é mais organizado. Peter fica com vergonha, mas nem ajuda tanto. O único que se salva naquele hospício é Remus.

-E você já tinha começado a procurar apartamentos? – Mary continuou.

-Estava vendo na internet ainda. Não tenho como pagar por um só meu, mas não vi muitas vagas. Na verdade, o de vocês foi o único que achei. No caso, Sirius.

-Certo, Tonks. – Lily disse – Bom, aqui nós dividimos as tarefas bem direitinho. Cada uma organiza seu quarto e lava suas roupas. Mas o resto da casa é bem dividido com escalas. Tipo, faxina, louças, almoço, compras. Desse jeito ninguém fica sobrecarregado.

Tonks assentiu.

-Hum, me parece ótimo. Bom, eu não sei cozinhar muito bem, mas posso aprender com vocês e enquanto eu não souber posso fazer mais parte de limpeza e tal.

Mary balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

-Temos algumas regrinhas em relação a barulho – Marlene continuou – Precisamos de silêncio para estudar, então qualquer música ou algo assim tem que ser baixa ou no fone.

-Parece perfeito pra mim – Tonks concordou.

-Festas e reuniões de amigos são sempre combinadas com pelo menos um dia de antecedência.

-Justíssimo.

-Lily e eu traremos uns amigos alguns dias para fazer provas de residência, mas ficaremos no quarto de uma das duas – Marlene disse. A garota mais nova balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Se você tiver um namorado ou algo assim não temos problemas em você trazer ele pra cá – Mary disse – contanto que não… er… _incomode_, se me entende.

Tonks franziu a testa, mas sinalizou que entendeu, enquanto Marlene bufou.

-Não fala assim. Pode trazer a pessoa, mas não sejam barulhentos – Marlene disse – E não temos problemas com caras casuais, ou garotas casuais se você preferir, contanto que não exagere. É uma casa de mulheres confiáveis e temos medo de abrir demais para estranhos, compreende?

-Completamente, faz todo o sentido – Tonks disse, e fez uma careta – Quão ruim seria para vocês se Sirius ocasionalmente invadisse o apartamento?

As três franziram a testa.

-Ele tinha esse costume antes de se mudar, e algo me diz que vai continuar. Ainda mais que ele gostou de vocês duas – Tonks explicou, apontando para Lily e Marlene – E talvez James o acompanhe. Ele também gostou de vocês.

-Você consegue fazer ele se calar pra gente estudar? – Marlene perguntou. Tonks afirmou que era capaz – Então tudo bem por mim. Mary, Lily?

As duas concordaram.

-O aluguel é pago todo dia 5 do mês, as contas são divididas igualmente por todas as moradoras. Nossas compras de mercado são para todas. Se você comprar algo especial que queira guardar, não temos problemas. Se tiver que guardar na geladeira, pegue uma fita adesiva com seu nome. Se não precisar de geladeira, deixa no seu quarto – Mary foi enumerando – Ah, você eventualmente vai ver Grey's Anatomy.

-Eu prefiro House, mas não tenho nada contra – Tonks respondeu, dando de ombros. Mary estreitou os olhos.

-Estou em menor número nessa casa, então tem um limite de coisas de medicina – Mary completou. Tonks assentiu.

-Faz total sentido. Qualquer coisa joga uma almofada em mim. Eu não vou conseguir desviar nem que eu tente e vou me tocar.

As três outras riram, e se entreolharam.

-Quer conhecer seu quarto?

* * *

Lily entrou no hospital para o plantão noturno junto com Emmeline, que seria sua companheira naquela noite. Elas estavam conversando sobre um dos casos da enfermaria, que era mais raro, quando chegaram no conforto médico para deixar suas coisas.

Lily viu um dos residentes com quem não tinham muito contato conversando com Lupin e sorriu, se encaminhando para lá. Lupin estava recebendo o plantão – ficando a par dos pacientes que ainda estavam ali e as pendências.

Emmeline localizou Diggory, o interno que havia ficado durante o dia, e as duas foram na direção do colega que estava terminando uma sutura.

-Oh, hey, garotas. Vou terminar aqui com essa paciente e passo o que rolou hoje – Diggory falou, indicando o corte no braço da paciente. Lily franziu o nariz; não estava ficando tão bonito.

-Hum, se você fizer a distância da entrada e da saída mais simétrica em relação à borda fica melhor esteticamente falando – Lily sussurrou no ouvido dele, quando se aproximou para fingir observar melhor.

Diggory ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. Lily e Emmeline foram para o balcão esperar o colega terminar o procedimento, que não durou muito.

-Escuta, Evans, eu sei que você se acha uma cirurgiã já – Diggory disse ao se aproximar – Mas eu sei fazer uma sutura. Guarda suas dicas pra quem pedir.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu.

-Tranquilo, Diggory. Só falei mesmo porque eu sei que você sabe fazer uma sutura, e sei que consegue fazer melhor do que estava fazendo.

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas não comentou mais nada e começou a relatar as pendências. Lily mais uma vez foi anotando no caderno. Talvez ela não devesse ter dito nada, mas ela fora sincera. A sutura estava ficando ruim, e apesar de ali ser um hospital escola, não significava dizer que não se podia fazer o melhor possível.

-Ufa, pelo menos está vazio hoje – Emmeline comentou. Lily sorriu, e a colega sorriu de volta – Eu _sei_ que você gosta quando fica cheio, mas preciso descansar. A calourada é sábado, sabe?

-Dá pra descansar plenamente amanhã, Emme – Lily comentou – Só vamos passar enfermaria e vamos pra casa.

-Você vai pra calourada esse ano? – Emmeline perguntou.

-Esse ano vou. Estou sentindo falta do clima de calouros, sabe? A esperança e animação – Lily respondeu dramaticamente, fazendo a colega rir – Vamos falar com Dr. Lupin, dizer que somos nós hoje à noite.

As duas garotas foram para o lado do residente, que estava analisando o computador atentamente. Quando ele percebeu as duas se aproximando, abriu um pequeno sorriso e gesticulou para que elas vissem o computador também.

-Veem algo de estranho nessa radiografia? – Ele perguntou. Lily e Emmeline observaram com mais atenção, mas não foram capazes de ver nada de errado. Lupin suspirou – Paciente está com suspeita de pneumoperitôneo, então deveríamos ver na radiografia de tórax, mas não está claro para mim.

Lily franziu o cenho.

-Nesse caso deveria prosseguir com a tomografia, certo? – Ela questionou.

-Seria o adequado, sim. Mas temos um trauma em uma, um protocolo AVC em outra e a terceira quebrada – Lupin explicou.

-Bom, podíamos fazer uma incidência de Laurell? – Lily sugeriu. Lupin pareceu ponderar momentaneamente.

-É uma boa ideia, Lily. Com a tecnologia da tomografia, acabamos esquecendo coisas mais simples. Fiquem aqui enquanto falo com algum preceptor. Frank está terminando de ver algumas pendências. Ele é o R2 da noite.

Lupin saiu andando com passos rápidos, e logo Frank apareceu, falando sobre as pendências e como dividir entre as duas garotas.

Lily não era muito próxima de Emmeline, mas definitivamente era melhor estar no plantão com ela do que com Amos. As tagarelagens ocasionais da garota ajudavam o tempo a passar mais rápido, ao contrário do papo chato de Diggory.

Lupin voltou com um papel carimbado e o paciente foi encaminhado para o setor de radiologia.

-Excelente lembrança, Lily – Lupin comentou. Lily sorriu.

-Estava estudando ontem, por sorte.

-Quer dizer então que você vai livrar Sirius de Tonks? – Ele perguntou.

-Acho que está mais para livrar Tonks dele – Lily replicou, fazendo Lupin sorrir.

-Sou obrigado a concordar. É um bom apartamento, mas não tem como aguentar nós quatro por muito tempo – Lupin concordou.

-Tonks mencionou algo sobre cuecas sujas sendo arremessadas… – Lily disse. Os cantos da boca de Lupin tremeram levemente. – Se lhe faz feliz, você foi salvo da crítica.

Lily acrescentou a ressalva olhando atentamente para Lupin, e não estava enganada: ele piscou duas vezes e coçou a orelha.

-Quando a comparação são os outros três, não é grande coisa…

Lily e Emmeline, que estava ao lado, riram do comentário, mas não responderam pois nesse momento Potter se aproximou do balcão limpando os óculos.

-Hey, Aluado, tem comida em casa? – Ele perguntou – Evans, Vance, boa noite.

-Eu não sei. Sirius está em casa, pergunta a ele. – Lupin respondeu, e Potter fez uma careta.

-Antes estivesse. Foi pra casa de alguma garota.

-Tonks está na faculdade? – Lily sugeriu. Potter assentiu.

-Sim. Hey, muito legal de sua parte aceitar a pirralha – Ele comentou. Lily sorriu.

-Ela não é tão nova assim… – Lily contrapôs – Quatro anos a menos que eu!

-_Seis_ anos a menos que eu – Potter disse – E eu vi a garota com 10 anos. Eu posso chamar de pirralha.

Lily soltou um riso.

-Como eu estava comentando com Lupin, ela é uma ótima garota. Não fizemos favor nenhum.

Potter sorriu de volta, se apoiando na bancada.

-Bom, vai ser um alívio não ver Sirius surtando mais – Potter falou dando de ombros.

-Sirius reclama demais – Lupin disse – Tonks não incomodava em nada.

-Quem ela mais incomodava era você, com todas aquelas perguntas de calouros – Potter riu – Eu até tenho paciência, mas nem tanta.

Lupin deu de ombros.

-Vai logo embora ou você vai ficar aqui a noite toda, Pontas. A cirurgia já demorou bastante – Ele ordenou.

-A gastrectomia só terminou agora? – Lily perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Potter sorriu e ajeitou os óculos.

-Acredita? Começou de tarde, é verdade, mas acabou agora só. Weasley gosta de deixar residente e interno operarem. Demorou mais por isso – Ele respondeu alegremente.

-Que bom que você estudou os passos então.

Potter concordou, ainda sorrindo, e bagunçou os cabelos, se desenconstando da bancada.

-Bem, tenho que ir. Aparentemente preciso comprar comida. Bom plantão pra vocês!

Lily não reparou, mas durante toda a conversa Emmeline olhava entre ela e Potter com olhares especulativos. Emmeline teria perguntado sobre a troca, não fosse pela chegada de dois pacientes, fazendo com que todos não lembrassem sequer que Potter havia passado ali.

Lily gostaria de dizer que o fluxo de pacientes se manteve, mas elas, Lupin e Longbottom haviam esperado pacientes por quase três horas, e nada.

Dessa vez a ruiva aceitou o horário de descanso – ela e Lupin dormiriam no final do plantão. Emmeline e Frank deixaram os dois dizendo que qualquer problema era só chamar.

Quando finalmente chegou algum paciente, eles nem atenderam: era uma emergência ortopédica, então não iria para eles.

-Hey, Aluado!

Lupin e Lily se viraram para o chamado, e sorriram.

-Oi, Rabicho – Lupin cumprimentou – Você se lembra de Lily, certo?

-Ah, Evans! – Pettigrew exclamou – Não foi você que fez Snape parecer um idiota? Quero dizer, mais do que ele já parece, claro.

Lily sentiu o sangue tomando conta de seu rosto, e Pettigrew riu.

-Você mesma! Como tá o plantão hoje?

-Você sabe que dá azar falar antes de acabar, Pete – Lupin comentou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

-Quanta superstição! Bom, cadê meu pé torcido?

Lily indicou o paciente em questão e Pettigrew foi até a maca, apertando a mão e sorrindo.

-Então eu sou a interna que brigou com Snape? – Lily perguntou para Lupin, que riu – Não era assim que eu gostaria de ser conhecida…

Lupin sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Estávamos comentando em casa, apenas. Os outros têm… _problemas_ com Snape, então eles estavam falando e Pete ouviu.

Lily riu.

-_Isso_ eu percebi. Potter é o pior de todos, né? – Ela perguntou.

-Sim, é – Lupin confirmou, franzindo o cenho – Como percebeu?

-Bem, no fatídico dia nós tivemos que literalmente segurar Potter para ele não partir pro soco, então assumi que fosse por causa disso…

A voz de Lily foi abaixando quando ela viu Lupin desviar o olhar e suspirar.

-Você é uma boa observadora, Lily – Ele comentou – Mas a reação exagerada dele não foi só por causa disso.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Lupin suspirou novamente.

-Você ficou no meio do fogo cruzado, então suponho que mereça saber toda a história.

Ele pegou os bancos que tinham disponíveis e colocou atrás da bancada. Os dois sentaram de modo que não seriam ouvidos, mas ainda podiam manter toda a sala de emergência sob visualização.

-Você já sabe que eu, Sirius, James e Peter estudamos juntos desde o fundamental. Como qualquer grupo de crianças idiotas, nos demos até apelido: os Marotos. Sempre fomos muito próximos, ainda mais quando Sirius foi morar com James no ensino médio, mas essa é outra história.

Lily assentiu. Ela tinha se aproximado para ouvir melhor o que Lupin falava, pois o residente abaixara ainda mais a voz.

-Eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos. Na realidade, foram basicamente meus únicos amigos de verdade. Mary morava na vizinhança, mas o problema era mais comigo. Eu não saía muito para brincar. Isso não era problema para eles. Quando eu não podia sair, eles vinham até a minha casa. Os pais de James me pegavam para todos dormirmos na Mansão Potter.

-Er, Mansão? – Lily perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Remus soltou uma risada.

-É. James vem de uma família… _abastada_, digamos assim. O pai dele tem uma empresa farmacêutica, negócio de família. Mas o pai dele gosta de pesquisas. Ele é um dos maiores investidores em pesquisa médica.

-Wow, não sabia disso… – Lily comentou. Lupin sorriu levemente.

-Antigamente James se gabava, mas ele amadureceu. Bem, um pouco, na verdade. E na faculdade nós encontramos com Snape. Éramos todos da mesma turma, o que foi um milagre – Lupin olhou para as mãos e deu um sorriso quase triste – Foi James que me convenceu a seguir meu sonho. Eu _sempre_ quis fazer medicina, mas não tinha coragem. E James me deu essa coragem, assim como Sirius e Peter.

"James desde que chegou na faculdade, entrou no time de futebol, e se tornou capitão muito rápido. Ele e Sirius sempre chamaram muita atenção, sabe? Eles eram os melhores na maioria das matérias, menos pesquisa, por incrível que pareça. James nunca gostou, apesar do pai.

"Eu não sei bem como começou essa briga, mas Snape e James se desentenderam. Snape sempre tinha comentários… vamos dizer retrógrados, no mínimo. E James se irritava. Claro que não era apenas isso, James também provocava Snape, também procurava confusão. O tempo foi passando e James foi deixando mais de lado, só que continua o clima tenso. E Snape nunca aceitou bem que James e Sirius passaram na residência de primeira e ele não."

Lily franziu a testa, em claro sinal de confusão.

Lupin suspirou.

-Snape ressente muito os meninos por causa disso também. E então Snape tenta sempre desestabilizar do jeito que consegue. – Lupin hesitou – E aí é o real motivo de James ter surtado tanto. Lily, eu sou portador de anemia falciforme.

Lily sentiu suas sobrancelhas erguendo.

-Felizmente não tenho muitas crises, mas tenho falcemia, não apenas o traço. Então minha infância não foi completamente normal por isso. Minha mãe não gostava que eu me arriscasse, compreensivelmente. Muitas crianças não me aceitavam bem, achavam minha cicatriz da esplenectomia horrível, eu não podia brincar muito na piscina, não saía quando o tempo mudava, tomava vários remédios… mas não James, Sirius e Peter. Eles acharam a minha cicatriz irada, e como tinha o formato de uma lua, segundo eles, me chamaram de Aluado.

Lupin abriu um sorriso imenso e olhou para Lily de novo.

-Eu devo tanto para eles, Lily. E James sabe disso. E ele sabe o preconceito que eu sofri porque não podia brincar como todo mundo, porque preciso tomar mais cuidado, e bem… porque eu sou negro, claro.

-Até o momento apoio ele completamente.

Lupin sorriu de novo.

-Ele fica muito envolvido e as vezes perde o ponto, como naquele dia. E Snape sabe disso, e é uma maneira que ele tem de provocar James, e James _sempre_ cai na provocação. Tudo porque eu e Snape passamos juntos, e ele se sentiu ofendido que eu passei com ele.

-Mas por que ofendido? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

-Eu tive de trancar um semestre porque eu tive uma síndrome torácica aguda no sexto ano – Lupin explicou, e Lily arfou – Fiquei um mês e meio na UTI, e mais duas semanas no hospital. Eu não quis ir ao médico quando comecei a me sentir mal, e continuei no internato, e me contaminei com uma bactéria multirresistente.

-Minha nossa…

-É por isso que James enche meu saco agora com tudo. Com razão. Eu tive uma crise desde que entrei na residência. Snape, que já achava insultante ter passado junto com o doente, ficou irritado porque tivemos que mexer na escala do dia que eu estava para acomodar.

Lily absorveu tudo em silêncio.

-Com a hidroxiureia, eu fico melhor controlado. Fleamont, o pai de James, tem uma linha de pesquisa só para tratamentos de anemia falciforme, e ele produz hidroxiureia e sempre me dá. Eu tenho uma doença um pouco limitante, é verdade. Mas eu sou muito grato por ser rodeado pelas pessoas eu sou.

Lily sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

-Aqueles três fariam tudo por mim, como já fizeram. Por isso que quando eu impedi James de socar Snape eu só pensei "ele não vai se encrencar por minha causa _de novo_", porque não seria a primeira vez. Mesmo que eu não seguisse meu sonho, Lily, eu seria feliz, só por ter aqueles três seguindo o sonho deles.

* * *

**Q&A sobre Covid!**

**Lembrando mais uma vez: ****a situação muda muito rapidamente, e que as informações postadas eram válidas até a noite de 17/03/2020, quando fiz a pesquisa! **

**Também importante ressaltar que nada que você lê na internet substitui uma consulta (médica, psicológica, psiquiátrica, fisioterapeuta, etc etc)! Cuide de você e dos que estão ao seu redor, siga as orientações do Governo.**

** saintprongs**: oi eu to com tosse seca, dor de garganta, leve febre de 37° e dor de cabeça

já posso me trancar no quarto pra sempre ou é só uma gripe comum?

**Remus**: se formos ao pé da letra, o termo correto é _resfriado_ comum, a gripe é-

**Sirius**: cala a boca, Aluado. Claramente ela quer saber se é Covid-19 ou não. Ela não quer ir ao pé da letra. Para de ser literal.

**James**: por que vocês estão quebrando a hierarquia? Internos falam primeiro. Lily, pode falar, por favor?

**Lily**: hum... bem, esses sintomas são bem gerais, então pode ser Covid-19 ou um _resfriado_ comum, certo?

**James**: certíssimo.

**Lily**: os casos suspeitos de Covid-19 são aqueles que o paciente apresenta febre, que é temperatura maior ou igual a 37,8°C, associado a sintomas respiratórios, como tosse, falta de ar...

**Marlene**: alguns também podem apresentar sintomas intestinais, como enjoo e diarreia.

**Lily**: verdade! Mas pra entrar na suspeita de Covid-19 tem que ter epidemiologia positiva, o que significa dizer que tem que ter viajado para fora do país ou ter tido contato com alguém que viajou. A depender do lugar, claro.

**James**: tudo correto, mas não responderam. Ela precisa fazer isolamento ou não?

**Lily**: bom... se ela tem epidemiologia positiva e sintomas, o ideal é não entrar em contato com idosos, usar uma máscara e procurar atendimento. Em alguns lugares do Brasil, já estamos na terceira fase epidemiológica: quando não se consegue estabelecer como o paciente se contaminou, ocorrendo transmissão comunitária, e os números aumentam exponencialmente, então se você não viajou ou não entrou em contato, mas está com sintomas em lugares em que não se consegue relacionar (São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro), pode ser Covid-19. A orientação para casos leves é ficar em casa, fazendo quarentena de 14 dias.

**Marlene**: e não vai visitar vovó! Acho que é isso, né, Potter?

**James**: por aí mesmo. A recomendação do Ministério da Saúde é que casos leves, com apenas um mal estar e coriza, nariz escorrendo, é pra ficar em casa e pensar que é só um resfriado comum. Se tiver febre e tosse, procura uma unidade básica de saúde ou um postinho, e avisa dos sintomas. Mas teve falta de ar, procura unidade de pronto atendimento, uma UPA ou outra emergência, que pode ser quadro mais grave. E sempre ressaltando para quando estiver em casa: isolamento, lavar mãos constantemente, evitar contato com outras pessoas, evitar tocar no rosto.

**Marlene**: tem um estudo que diz que crianças estão eliminando pelas fezes. Então lavem as mãos depois de limparem a bunda do bebê.

**Lily**: e de preferência continuem com esse hábito depois que a pandemia passar.

**Marlene**: e também depois de limpar suas próprias bundas. Higiene pessoal, galera.

**Peter**: e tomem banho.

**Remus**: er... ok. Seguindo orientações de sempre, tomem banho.

**Sirius**: por quanto tempo vamos fingir que estamos respeitando a hierarquia ao pedir pras internas falarem ao invés de admitir que não estamos tão atualizados?

**James e Remus**: cala a boca, Sirius.

** xktsuki**: se uma pessoa fuma casualmente, tipo só umas duas vezes no mês, ela faz parte do grupo de risco?

como eu faço pra não surtar por qualquer sintoma parecido com o do coroninha? *desespero interno *

**Marlene**: isso pode ser chamado de tabagismo social, mas ainda assim é ruim. Fumar sempre faz mal para a saúde.

**Mary**: quem vê falando assim nem imagina que ela fuma um baseado de vez em quando...

**Marlene**: Mary, eu to fazendo recomendação médica, para de me desmoralizar!

**Sirius**: McKinnon... temos que conversar depois...

**James**: Sirius, depois. Marlene, por favor, continue.

**Marlene**: certo, então, as alterações do corpo começam uns trinta minutos depois que se fuma, e mesmo essas pessoas que fumam menos, têm chance maior de ter câncer, infarto e doenças crônicas pulmonares.

**Lily**: a conta que fazemos é por carga tabágica, que relaciona a quantidade de maços por dia com a quantidade de anos de fumo. Fumar um maço inteiro todo final de semana é pior que fumar um cigarro por dia.

**Mary**: ô do Proerd, vocês ainda não responderam a pergunta da garota.

**Sirius**: elas têm a tendência de se alongarem...

**Lily**: acaba dependendo do quanto você fuma, mesmo que só duas vezes por mês, e por quanto tempo fez isso, pra definir o grau de lesão pulmonar. Inclusive pacientes que têm outros problemas pulmonares correm risco de ter uma evolução pior, como asma e DPOC por exemplo.

**Marlene**: é sempre bom não fumar nunca, mas principalmente nesse momento, não fume, para tentar não ter o efeito deletério imediato do cigarro. O pulmão do fumante é pior do que o do não fumante de maneira geral, então responde pior a uma infecção séria como essa.

**Lily**: mas ainda não temos como afirmar quão mais grave é um paciente com tabagismo casual, porque falta literatura. Então minha dica é pare de fumar.

**Mary**: *cof* Proerd *cof*

**Remus**: e sobre não surtar com os sintomas parecidos... bem não é tão simples assim, e é completamente compreensível. É uma doença nova que pode ser grave. Pensa nos principais sintomas: tosse e febre maior que 37,8°C. Pensa se você teve contato com alguém que teve o teste ou viajou pro exterior. Falta de ar também é sintoma importante. Se não tiver assim, pode ficar mais tranquila. Se tiver algum sintoma, mas não estiver muito mal, pensa que a recuperação acontece na maioria das pessoas, e não sai de casa. Precisamos ser conscientes nesse momento, e agir pensando na comunidade. Nada de sair em eventos grandes e manifestações, nem ficar tocando em pessoas aleatoriamente, principalmente se você teve contato com pessoas com Coronavírus.

**Peter**: toma vitamina C e sucesso.

**James**: meu Deus, Rabicho, você ainda nem terminou a residência e já abandonou a medicina? Os estudos dizem que vitamina C não previne muito menos trata infecções respiratórias.

**Tonks**: é, essa até eu sabia. Tomem cuidado também com aqueles que prometem curas e etc. Medicina alternativa é uma coisa, e charlatanismo é outra.

**Sirius**: morte aos coaches.

** prongshits**: o que acontece depois que a pessoa é infectada? é tipo um resfriado normal, que vai embora sozinho ou é mais complexo que isso?

e pra quem é do grupo de risco, quais os outros cuidados que tem que tomar

**Sirius**: perguntou sobre fisiopatologia, eu tô fora. Deus me livre.

**James**: você é tão insuportável.

**Sirius**: eu sei.

**Lily**: então, os vírus que causam doenças respiratórias, de maneira geral, acabam gerando uma inflamação nos pulmões. Ele se multiplica nas células pulmonares, que acabam morrendo, gerando inflamação e ocupando o espaço que tem a troca de oxigênio. A depender do paciente, essa resposta pode ser maior ou menor. Se for muita inflamação, o paciente fica mais grave.

**Marlene**: isso não é exclusivo do Covid-19. Vírus Influenza, H1N1... quando os pacientes ficam mais grave, esse é basicamente o mecanismo.

**Remus**: pessoas do grupo de risco têm que _ficar em casa_. Eu só falo isso, mas é muito importante. Grupo de risco não pode ter contato com pessoas que possam talvez transmitir. Nada de deixar crianças com os avós.

**James**: quando começar a termos casos suspeitos aqui no PA, Remus vai para _casa_.

**Remus**: sim, eu não posso arriscar outra infecção.

**Sirius**: usar máscara caso tenha necessidade extrema de sair, lavar as mãos constantemente e não tocar em ninguém. Grupo de risco deve procurar atendimento também.

**Peter**: sabia que asma é uma doença que já coloca em grupo de risco?

**James**: bem lembrado. Pressão alta e diabetes também. Grupos de risco têm que tomar cuidado. Inclusive, cadê sua máscara, Aluado?

** sheweasley**: tem muita gente falando que vai ter gente que vai ter coronavirus, sarar sozinho e nem vai saber, isso é real possível ou é só viagem da galera?

**Lily**: possível sim! Essas pessoas que não manifestam sintomas nenhum são chamados de portadores assintomáticos: eles têm o vírus no corpo, mas não causa a doença.

**Marlene**: e isso não é exclusivo do coronavírus. Outros agentes infecciosos também podem fazer isso.

**James**: quais outras podem fazer isso?

**Sirius**: qual a relevância?

**James**: é um bate-papo e temos que incentivar as internas, Sirius.

**Marlene**: infecção por HIV, herpes, outras ISTs...

**Lily**: que são infecções sexualmente transmissíveis, antigamente chamadas de DSTs.

**Remus**: e por que esses pacientes são tão importantes?

**Lily**: porque eles acabam sendo os principais transmissores. Julgam que estão saudáveis e não fazem quarentena ou outras medidas, e acabam contaminando outras pessoas.

**Marlene**: os assintomáticos têm menos capacidade de transmissão, contudo estão em maior número, então transmitem mais.

**James**: o que torna a quarentena ainda mais crucial para interromper o ciclo de transmissão.

** regulus_blxck**: tem como uma pessoa que pegou coronavírus pegar coronavírus de novo?

**James**: ainda é difícil dizer.

**Sirius**: só diz que você não sabe...

**James**: eu sei que não tem dados suficientes para definir isso.

**Lily**: realmente ainda não tem dados robustos. Uma publicação de 14 de Fevereiro disse que 14% dos pacientes ditos curados na província de Guangdong, na China, voltaram a ser infectados. Há outros relatos de pacientes que tiverem o teste positivo, foram tratados, teste negativou e depois voltou a apresentar sintomas, com o teste novamente positivo.

**Marlene**: mas dia 16 de Março saiu um relato de caso de uma paciente na Austrália que se recuperou e desenvolveu anticorpos que duraram pelo menos sete dias. Não se sabe se dura mais tempo ou não.

**Peter**: importante ressaltar que todas as informações ainda não permitem dizer coisas com certeza.

**Sirius**: e essa questão de ter mais de uma vez pode implicar em não ter uma vacina eficaz.

**Mary**: quê? Mas e a vacina de Cuba?!

**Lily**: fake news total. A medicação que disseram ser a vacina já existia, e já era usada inclusive aqui pra diversas doenças, como hepatite C.

**Mary**: mas Israel sim?

**Marlene**: eles vão iniciar os testes em humanos, mas pode demorar meses para que seja permitida a comercialização e uso amplo. E dia 17 a China anunciou que ira começar testes também.

**Sirius**: e os Estados Unidos.

**James:** e saiu hoje (18/03/2020) uma notícia que a China tem usado uma medicação japonesa, chamada Favipiravir, teve bons resultados, mas não consegui ler ainda, só a chamada da matéria.

**Lily**: isso mostra que as informações e condutas mudam com uma frequência muito rápida, então é sempre bom ficar ligado nas redes sociais do Ministério da Saúde e no aplicativo que lançaram. Pode pesquisar "coronavírus sus" nas lojas de apps. É muito informativo e vai atualizando sempre.

** rosesweasley**: Minha mãe mandou eu parar de beijar na boca, mas eu passo o dia inteiro com a pessoa e ando de carro com ela

O contato que eu tenho com ele já não seria suficiente para uma possível contaminação, mesmo com todos os cuidados (higiene + álcool em gel)

**Lily**: quanto mais tempo se passa com alguém, e quanto mais íntimo for o contato, mais chances de contaminação.

**Marlene**: a transmissão é por gotículas, e sabe onde tem gotículas? Na boca.

**Lily**: as precauções para dentistas e profissionais de saúde que vão precisar fazer exames ou procedimentos em pacientes com suspeita de coronavírus são maiores, pois a exposição é maior. Então em teoria, sim, o risco é maior. Existe até uma recomendação formal de se evitar beijos e abraços nesse período. Mas se ele estiver contaminado e você passar muito tempo com ele em contato íntimo, sem ter certeza se lavou a mão depois de coçar o rosto, provavelmente irá se contaminar.

**Marlene**: sua mãe seguiu a recomendação.

**Sirius**: finalmente James vai ter uma desculpa para ficar sem beijar por tanto tempo!

** rosesweasley**: Pq idosos estão no grupo de risco mas crianças agem apenas como transmissoras? Elas tb não são sensíveis?

**Remus**: os idosos acabam sendo grupo de risco por terem a resposta ao vírus prejudicada. O corpo não consegue recuperar tão bem. Toda doença é mais grave em idoso. Além do mais, as doenças que também colocam as pessoas nos grupos de risco são mais comuns em idosos.

**Lily**: e menos comum em crianças, então não compromete tanto. Mas o motivo de quase nenhuma criança ficar doente ainda não está esclarecido.

**Sirius**: que você saiba.

**Lily**: sim, bem, é. Desde a última vez que pesquisei, que foi literalmente ontem à noite. Saiu algo novo?

**Sirius**: sei lá.

** rosesweasley**: Fala sobre máscara, sobre evitar outras doenças pra não baixar a imunidade e não precisar ir pra hospital

**James**: ahh, importante! Então, as máscaras são recomendadas para pessoas com sintomas e suspeita de estarem infectadas, ou seja, a pessoa que está tossindo e com febre. Essa pessoa merece uma máscara.

**Lily**: e a máscara recomendada é a máscara cirúrgica, aquela mais simples. A outra, maior, é chamada N95, e protege contra aerossóis.

**Marlene**: A transmissão do Covid-19 se dá por gotículas, que consegue ser protegido pela máscara cirúrgica.

**Sirius**: e, _claro_, a prioridade é da equipe de profissionais de saúde. Se você está com medo, imagina quem está na linha de frente. Em alguns lugares, esses materiais já estão em falta.

**Remus**: as taxas de infecção para profissionais de saúde variam de 8 a 20%. Se as pessoas compram sem necessidade, acaba para quem precisa.

**James**: o mesmo acontece com o álcool em gel. Quando as pessoas compram de maneira exagerada, falta para quem precisa.

**Sirius**: mas aquela outra máscara, a N-95, que é a que protege contra tuberculose, deve ser usada por profissionais em algumas situações especiais.

**James**: quanto às doenças, é sempre bom se manter saudável. No momento em que estamos, ir para hospital não apenas tem chance de se infectar, como sobrecarrega o nosso sistema de saúde, e prejudica atendimento.

**Lily**: existe também aquela recomendação de não ir pro hospital se tiver com sintomas leves, tipo só mal estar.

**Sirius**: o que vai ocasionar em menos quantidade de casos confirmados, e caso a pessoa respeite a quarentena, diminui a transmissão. Mas como vemos, as pessoas são idiotas.

**Lily**: algumas. Outras são, infelizmente, obrigadas pelos patrões e por ineficiência do Governo sob pena de perderem seu sustento. Não julgue todo mundo assim.

**Sirius**: ok. _Algumas_ pessoas são idiotas.

** regulus_blxck**: Eu quero fazer uma pergunta para o residente James Potter

**James**: pode falar. Até porque já deu o horário das meninas e eu não gosto de prender muito além e elas já foram.

**Sirius**: você precisa aprender a ser residente de verdade, Pontas.

** Regulus_blxck**: Com esse surto de coronavírus para evitar o contato, como você faz para superar a vontade quase que incontrolável de beijar Lily Evans?

**Sirius**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESSA É UMA EXCELENTE PERGUNTA!

**James**: *balbucia algo ininteligível*

**Sirius**: Aluado, olha como ele está vermelho!

**Remus**: deixa ele em paz, Sirius.

**Peter**: cadê? Sai pra lá, Sirius! HAHAHA ele tá vermelho!

**James**: vocês são uns idiotas!

**Sirius**: e você tá gamado na interna! HAHAHAHA que coisa maravilhosa!

**James**: ok, terminamos aqui?

**...**

**James**: agora que eles saíram, por favor, não comenta nada disso com as meninas, tá bem? Não que seja verdade, mas ela ficaria desconfortável. Não que ela não seja bonita, sabe? É só que ela é uma interna e isso não... ela _é_ bonita, e bem, o pensamento já passou pela minha cabeça, só que... Mas eu não... ah... esquece.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Olá, pessoal! Boa noite! Cá estou eu de novo em mais um dia 18 (e sim, sei que sempre falo isso. Me desculpem). Estão todos se cuidando? Espero que sim! Vamos torcer para que as coisas se resolvam logo. Enquanto isso: lavar a mão, ficar em casa, e ouvir a ciência e os médicos.**

**Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto - ele inicia o desenvolvimento de Jily. Espero que concordem comigo.**

**Então boa leitura, espero que gostem, e lembrem que reviews fazem a autora extremamente feliz :D**

* * *

Quando Lily chegou em casa depois de passar a enfermaria, Tonks já havia se instalado. Como uma boa caloura, a garota tinha a sexta-feira livre e estava varrendo a casa quando Lily entrou na sala.

-Hey, Lily, beleza? – Ela cumprimentou – Mary e Marlene disseram que eu podia vir logo, e como tinha pouca coisa, já terminei. Tudo bem por você?

-Claro, Tonks, sem problemas – Lily respondeu.

-Elas também me disseram que você estava dando plantão noturno e que era pra eu não fazer muito barulho pra você dormir, então pode ficar tranquila – Tonks continuou – Como elas não vão almoçar aqui, pedi um yakissoba pra gente, você gosta?

Lily garantiu à garota que gostava sim, mas que iria descansar um bocadinho antes de almoçar. Claro que "um bocadinho" virou "algumas horas", e ela só foi comer de fato lá para as cinco da tarde, quando as outras duas amigas já estavam em casa.

-Você não vai jantar – Mary avisou.

-Quem disse que esse não é meu jantar? – Lily desafiou. As quatro garotas estavam no sofá, assistindo a uma reprise de Masterchef.

-Porque Tonks disse que pediu o yakissoba para o almoço, e sabemos que você dormiu desde que chegou – Marlene respondeu, roubando um pedaço de carne do prato de Lily.

-Mas está muito tarde pro almoço… – Lily argumentou.

-E muito cedo para jantar – Foi a resposta que Mary lhe ofereceu.

-Almojanta – Tonks falou. As três mais velhas olharam para ela – Como se fosse o brunch do almoço e jantar, sabe?

Houve poucos segundos de silêncio até Lily, Marlene e Mary gargalharem.

-Então pronto. Esse é meu almojanta. Obrigada, Tonks – Lily disse em tom de finalização.

Apesar de já estar comendo, Lily ainda não estava completamente alerta. Foi acordando de fato ao longo do prato de yakissoba – Marlene estava muito investida nas críticas de Jacquin, o que fez com que Mary defendesse os participantes, o que fez com que as vozes aumentassem um pouco e o sono deixasse Lily completamente.

-Nossa, precisamos pagar Tonks! – Lily comentou ao se lembrar dos ingressos da calourada.

-Não é preciso – Marlene respondeu – Enquanto você dormia, eu e Mary tomamos a liberdade de fazer um acordo com Tonks. Já que o aluguel do mês já está pago e ela não estava aqui no início do mês, ela conseguiu ingressos e só cobramos mês que vem.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Tonks. Ela tirou os curtos cabelos rosas do rosto e sorriu.

-Eu que sugeri, achei justo. Você não achou? – O sorriso de Tonks foi substituído por uma expressão de apreensão.

-Bom, os três ingressos são mais caros que o valor do aluguel dividido, sabe? – Lily explicou.

-Mas consideramos também as contas de luz e etc – Tonks disse – E bem, se for um pouco a mais, não tem problema. É uma forma de dizer que estou feliz pra chuchu por vocês terem me aceitado aqui! – A garota abriu um imenso sorriso, e Lily não teve alternativa a não ser retribuir.

Como Remus dissera, Tonks era realmente muito interessante. Marlene, se aproveitando do fato de que a mais nova não sabia que o episódio era uma simples reprise, "previu" o vencedor inusitado daquele dia, deixando Tonks assombrada.

Lily e Mary, depois de rirem um pouco, contaram a verdade para Tonks, que apenas sorriu com a brincadeira após revirar os olhos.

Ela afirmara que crescer com Sirius e passar um tempo na casa dos garotos, mesmo que curto, acostumava a pessoa a esse tipo de coisa.

-Até Lupin? – Marlene perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Tonks soltou um riso.

-Eu esqueço que vocês não conhecem aqueles quatro sem ser no hospital muito bem. Exceto por Mary, claro – Tonks disse rindo – Eu visitei Sirius algumas vezes quando ele se mudou para a casa de James. Aqueles garotos não davam um segundo de sossego para Sra. Potter!

-Black e Potter eu assumi que sempre foram… hiperativos, digamos assim – Marlene concordou.

– Aí é que está – Tonks disse alegremente – aqueles dois realmente chamam mais atenção. São muito inteligentes, e conseguem fazer brincadeiras muito boas. Mas Remus… ele tem uma _sutileza_ nos seus planos que acaba deixando tudo muito melhor.

Marlene parecia chocada, mas Mary deu um sorriso de quem entendia e Lily não estava tão surpresa depois do relato que o próprio Remus contara.

Ela decidira não mencionar nada da história para as outras. Sentiu que era um relato mais pessoal, e que, mesmo sendo Marlene, era algo que não deveria divulgar para mais ninguém.

-Mas eles são todos médicos agora, certo? – Mary disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não deveriam ter… bem, _parado_ com isso?

Tonks soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Eles nunca vão parar, eu acho – Ela respondeu – James e Sirius sempre terão um lado mais relaxado, ou então deixarão de ser eles, sabem? Faz parte deles, o que é ótimo. Acho que Lily e Marlene não tiveram muito contato com eles fora do hospital, mas amanhã vocês vão entender melhor.

Marlene assentiu com a cabeça concordando.

-Calouradas são ótimas para isso! – Ela exclamou – Inclusive, como faremos amanhã?

-Em relação a quê? – Lily perguntou.

-Transporte. Tonks vai com a gente ou tem que chegar antes?

-Preciso chegar antes, então estava pensando em ir de uber sozinha mesmo – Tonks respondeu.

-Mas podíamos voltar todas juntas, certo? – Lily sugeriu.

-Acho uma excelente ideia – Marlene concordou.

Elas continuaram a ver Masterchef até um pouco mais tarde. Tonks estava extremamente interessada em conhecer mais sobre as novas colegas de quarto – no momento escutava com atenção Mary falar sobre o motivo de ter optado por alemão no seu curso.

Lily estava feliz em perceber que Tonks parecia se encaixar bem ali – mesmo que só tivesse se mudado há um dia. Ela tinha uma aura de inocência, provavelmente por seu rosto claramente de caloura.

Quando as outras jantaram, Tonks fez questão de observar o preparo da comida para tentar aprender, e tomou apenas para si a função de lavar louça até ela aprender a cozinhar também.

Mary disse que não precisava daquilo, mas a mais nova insistiu com veemência.

-Eu tenho que fazer minha parte, certo? – Ela dissera, a bucha na mão.

Apesar de hesitantes, Lily, Mary e Marlene aceitaram, mas concordaram que iriam ensinar Tonks a cozinhar o mais rápido o possível.

Bem, depois da calourada, claro.

* * *

Lily sentira falta do corre-corre que antecedia uma festa universitária. Ela, Marlene e Mary sempre deixavam para última hora a escolha das roupas, então sempre tinha um pouco de confusão – e atraso.

_Talvez_ a tequila que acompanhava o processo ajudasse.

Tonks adorou a ideia de um esquenta quando Marlene comentou, contudo como ela tinha que ir mais cedo não pode participar da arrumação.

-Na próxima saída nós vamos todas juntas – Marlene prometeu – Você gosta de tequila?

-Eu não sei, nunca experimentei – Tonks confessou enquanto terminava de ajeitar o cabelo.

-As vezes esqueço que você é tão mais nova – Marlene comentou – Não se preocupe, jovem Jedi. Eu serei sua Padawan.

-É o contrário – Tonks corrigiu com um sorriso – Remus _ama_ Star Wars, e eu assisti à série quando estava lá.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Que seja. O que importa na língua é a compreensão. Certo, Mary?

Mary confirmou e Tonks riu, terminando de se arrumar; o cabelo rosa estava preso ("eu sei que vou suar, melhor assim") e a maquiagem à prova d'água já estava aplicada.

O uber havia saído com Tonks havia menos de dez minutos quando as outras ligaram o som e começaram o processo.

-Nossa, Lily! – Mary exclamou quando Lily saiu do quarto com a roupa escolhida: ela estava com um short preto de cintura alta e uma blusa branca semitransparente com um sutiã preto por baixo. Marlene veio correndo para opinar, e soltou um assovio baixo.

-Garota, você diz que não está querendo arranjar ninguém, mas com essa roupa vai ter alguns no seu pé – Marlene disse.

-Bom, eu _não_ quero arranjar ninguém, mas… por um dia quem sabe – Lily justificou, dando de ombros – Mas você acha que está muito?

-Está maravilhosa – Mary comentou – Só falta chamar bastante atenção para seus olhos e pronto.

Lily assentiu – estava acostumada a fazer isso.

Enquanto a ruiva se maquiava, Mary apareceu duas vezes para pedir opinião quanto à roupa, e quando as duas terminaram foram ajudar Marlene a decidir o sapato.

Elas se atrasaram para o horário que tinham pensado em sair em cerca de quarenta minutos, mas não importava muito: a festa com certeza não acabaria tão cedo.

O uber não demorou muito de chegar, e logo elas estavam à caminho. Marlene também estava de short, contudo jeans e sua blusa folgada era verde. Já Mary preferira ir de vestido (claro, com um short por baixo para evitar acidentes).

A porta da festa estava bastante confusa com as pessoas vendendo ingressos de última hora, mas eventualmente elas conseguiram entrar. De imediato, foram para o bar pegar alguma bebida: festa open bar tem que se fazer valer.

Elas passaram por Amos beijando alguma garota, além dos gêmeos Prewett, que conversavam num canto observando a festa globalmente. As garotas também reconheceram outros colegas, mas ninguém fez elas se encaminharem para engatar num diálogo.

Até que Lily sentiu sua mão sendo puxada para frente, e reconheceu o cabelo rosa.

-Ei, Tonks! – Lily cumprimentou – Festa maneira!

A pequena se virou e sorriu.

-Ah, muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou – Ela disse, e gesticulou para as outras duas a seguirem também – Prometi a meu primo que eles não ficariam deslocados.

Elas andaram mais um pouco e Lily conseguiu ver os quatro médicos encostados numa parede, parecendo sem saber muito bem com quem falar.

Em alguns momentos da vida, a pessoa simplesmente não está olhando para o _local certo_, ou até está, mas o _momento_ está errado. Talvez se Lily estivesse olhando para o local certo no momento certo, essa história fosse muito mais curta.

Mas talvez não tivesse o mesmo rumo.

Isso porque ela olhava para Marlene enquanto conversavam, e perdeu a reação de James Potter ao vê-la. Não viu quando James engasgou com a cerveja que estava bebendo no momento. Não percebeu o olhar extremamente apreciativo que ele lhe lançou. Também não percebeu o jeito com que os _amigos_ dele absorveram a cena.

Quando ela se virou para os residentes, Potter estava conversando com Peter. Seu rosto, por um motivo desconhecido para Lily (porém quem já viu alguém engasgando com cerveja entende muito bem o porquê), estava vermelho. Sirius estava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, e ele e Remus conversavam aos sussurros.

-Prometi companhia para vocês – Tonks disse.

-Eu lhe disse que não precisava trazer as meninas aqui – Remus disse, com um meio sorriso. Tonks revirou os olhos.

-E eu lhe disse que não seria até o fim da festa. Eu volto mais tarde – Ela replicou com uma piscadela.

O sorriso de Remus se abriu um pouco mais.

-Evans, Evans – Black chamou, e Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Black?

-Só… uau – Ele disse, fazendo uma careta de apreciação. Lily tentou não corar, mas foi inútil.

-É, bem – Ela disse dando de ombros – O código de vestimenta é um pouco diferente aqui.

-Felizmente – Black respondeu, lançando uma piscadela. Lily deu de ombros, mas não podia deixar de concordar internamente; Black estava magnífico com a camisa social azul com alguns botões abertos e as mangas dobradas acima dos cotovelos, e Potter não ficava para trás com sua polo vermelha (mesmo que Lily achasse completamente clichê uma camisa polo). Remus também estava de camisa social, mas as mangas verdes iam até o meio do antebraço. Peter usava uma camisa simples preta.

Lily conseguia reconhecer vários colegas do seu semestre, mas a maioria era mais nova. Ela via alguns da liga, e outros que ela ajudara na monitoria.

-Meu Deus, Lily, eu me sinto completamente idosa – Marlene comentou – Eu não sei quem é a maioria das pessoas aqui!

Lily riu; a amiga participara de estágios e ligas, mas não eram ligas que tinham pessoas muito mais novas.

-Você é meio antissocial, Lene – Lily comentou, ao que Mary concordou.

-Se você está se sentindo idosa – Potter falou pela primeira vez na tarde – imagine como _nós_ nos sentimos, McKinnon.

-Fiquei me perguntando que diabos vocês vieram fazer aqui – Marlene comentou – Pensei que CRM fosse barrado na entrada.

(N.A.: CRM é o número que identifica os médicos em cada estado – entre estudantes e residentes há uma brincadeira desses últimos estarem "acima" por terem CRM e consequentemente já serem médicos)

-Não parecemos médicos ainda, McKinnon – Potter replicou com um sorriso.

-Ainda temos o ar de desespero, auto-sabotagem e drama inerente ao estudante, muito obrigado – Black acrescentou – E bem, é open bar e gente desconhecida. Tem algum outro motivo que precisamos?

-Bem… – Lily interrompeu – tem um motivo para _não_ virem. Vocês são _velhos_.

Potter e Remus riram, mas Black fez uma careta de indignação.

-Não somos velhos!

-Remus pelo menos ainda é R1. Vocês se sustentam e têm um trabalho – Lily disse, colocando uma mão no ombro do residente indignado em consolação.

-Essa será sua vida em menos de três anos, Evans – Black replicou, apontando um dedo para ela. Lily riu.

-Serei velha então – Ela disse solenemente.

-Diga o que quiser – Black continuou, erguendo seu copo – mas não conhecer ninguém significa várias pessoas para _conhecer melhor_… – Ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas para deixar o duplo sentido claro. Peter brindou com ele – Isso aí, Pete! Vamos conseguir uma garota pra você hoje!

Remus tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Também é uma vantagem pra Peter não conhecer ninguém então – Potter disse, imitando o tom solene – as garotas não vão fugir dele assim.

Os três amigos riram enquanto Peter revirava os olhos, se virando para as meninas.

-Eles estão brincando, mas é porque eu sou terrível com garotas – Ele explicou – Minha aparência não ajuda muito. Quer dizer, como que eu vou conseguir chamar a atenção de alguma garota ao lado desses três babacas?

O olhar atento de Lily não demonstrou, mas ela intimamente concordou com Peter. Não que Peter fosse exatamente _feio_, mas definitivamente se tornava menos atrativo ao lado dos três amigos mais bonitos.

Mary ensaiou negar, mas Peter apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

-É a realidade de muitos anos. Não bastasse isso, toda vez que eu me aproximo de uma garota bonita, fico completamente nervoso – Peter lamentou – Começo a gaguejar, as mãos ficam suadas, eu não falo nada com nada. Um desastre.

-Você não parece muito nervoso agora – Lily comentou, cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha – Devo entender que não somos bonitas?

Os outros garotos riram, assim como Mary e Marlene, mas Peter ficou vermelho, arregalou os olhos e começou a gaguejar, fazendo Lily não conseguir se segurar e acabou rindo também.

-Foi uma brincadeira, Peter – Lily disse, fazendo o garoto relaxar novamente – Mas entendi o que você quis dizer. Você foi de tranquilo a uma pilha de nervos em menos de um segundo.

Peter suspirou, mas as três garotas se olharam e acenaram com a cabeça.

-Hoje é seu dia de sorte – Mary falou.

-Vamos garantir que você saia daqui tendo ao menos beijado uma garota – Marlene continuou.

-Nem que seja uma de nós – Lily finalizou.

Talvez o copo rapidamente esvaziado tenha dado coragem a Lily para dizer isso, mas as outras duas amigas concordaram. Peter corou novamente, e olhou para os amigos engolindo em seco.

-Deixe eles para lá! – Marlene exclamou, puxando Peter pela mão – Eles nunca lhe ajudaram, então eles que se fodam. – Marlene olhou para os residentes – Com o perdão da hierarquia.

Lily achou que talvez os outros garotos poderiam ficar levemente irritados com o comentário, mas os três estavam sorrindo. Ela não admitiria para ninguém, mas o brilho dos olhos de Potter lhe chamaram especial atenção.

-Hey, fica fria, McKinnon – Black respondeu – Como Evans falou, o código aqui é diferente. Mas eu to na dúvida se essa promessa é só para Peter ou se um de nós três ficarmos na seca também teremos um baita prêmio de consolação.

Black exibia um sorriso que, não havia como negar; era extremamente sedutor. Lupin revirou os olhos e deu mais um gole de sua cerveja, enquanto Potter deferia um belo tapa na cabeça de Black.

-O código não é _tão_ diferente, Black – Marlene respondeu com um sorriso parecido – ainda seremos internas e vocês residentes na segunda.

-Peter também é residente! – Black exclamou.

-Não diretamente nosso – Marlene explicou – Agora leve esse seu sorriso sexy para uma pobre coitada enquanto ajudamos seu amigo aqui, _capiche_?

Black semicerrou os olhos, mas finalizou seu copo e fez como Marlene sugeriu.

-Nós que não temos sorrisos sexys podemos ficar ou…? – Remus perguntou, os lábios lutando contra um sorriso. Lily avaliou o garoto com um olhar, depois virou para Potter, mas foi interrompida por Marlene.

-Podem ficar, apesar de eu não ter _certeza_ que vocês _não_ tenham sorrisos sexys – Marlene falou.

-Sim, vamos falar sobre sorrisos sexys nessa oficina – Lily completou sarcasticamente.

-Ah, eu quero aprender também! – Mary exclamou.

-Você já tem um sorriso sexy, Mary, confia em mim – Marlene disse. Mary sorriu largamente.

-Um dia, McKinnon – Mary prometeu. Lene riu.

-Quando quiser, garota.

Lily percebeu os olhares curiosos de Potter e Remus, mas não comentou porque o de Peter estava mais gritante.

-Isso, caro Peter, foi um flerte – Lily disse – Você talvez tenha ficado confuso, mas me deixe explicar: Marlene é bissexual, e diz que aguarda eternamente por Mary, mesmo com o amor exacerbado dela por Grey's Anatomy.

-Ah, Mary! – Potter exclamou decepcionado – Grey's Anatomy? Sério? Esse seriado é…!

-Epa, epa! – Lily interrompeu, com um dedo em riste na direção de Potter – Nada de criticar Grey's!

-Mas…!

-Só por isso você vai ter que pegar mais bebidas para mim e para as meninas – Lily continuou, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas e exibiu um sorriso que ela sabia que era tão provocante quanto o que Sirius acabara de oferecer – ou você precisa dessas aulas também?

Potter sorriu de maneira parecida, mas sua resposta foi interrompida por Mary.

-_Isso_ também é um excelente exemplo de flerte, Peter – Mary disse num sussurro mal disfarçado – perceba como o corpo de Lily se inclinou levemente para o de James, e como ele cruzou os braços de maneira a ressaltar sua forma atlética! E você viu como Lily provocou James? Uma pergunta _quase_ questionando a capacidade dele de conseguir garotas com aquele sorriso? Quando uma garota faz isso, você sabe que ela está disposta a conversar.

Lily sentiu o rosto corar levemente, e nem precisou virar para Marlene para saber como a amiga deveria estar sorrindo.

-Obrigada pela demonstração, Potter – Lily disse com uma piscada – Agora vai pegar umas bebidas pra gente, certo?

Remus puxou James pela camisa enquanto ria do amigo, os dois seguindo para a direção do bar.

-Vamos lá, Pete. – Lily disse – Finge que Mary é uma garota que você está afim.

As três garotas se divertiram mais com Peter do que achavam que iriam. Ele realmente não tinha a menor noção de como conversar com uma garota.

Mary deu lugar a Marlene, que deu lugar a Lily. No meio disso, Potter e Remus voltaram com as bebidas – e dizendo que Sirius já havia achado uma garota para usar o sorriso sexy.

-Então fiquem e ajudem também – Marlene pediu, mas Peter negou com a cabeça.

-Não adianta – Peter disse – Eles não entendem. Eles dizem "oi" e as garotas estão interessadas.

Apesar dessa perspectiva de Peter, Remus e Potter acabaram ajudando, dizendo coisas que Peter costumava fazer e as meninas dizendo como mudar.

-O que _vocês _fazem? – Mary questionou. Lily e Marlene olharam para os dois curiosamente.

-Bem, eu sou o típico cara quieto – Remus disse, coçando a cabeça – então eu geralmente converso bastante com a garota, para depois, sutilmente, sugerir que eu to afim… basicamente isso. Não sou de grande valia em festas – Ele confessou.

-Mas é de grande valia para a vida – Marlene disse solenemente – Aprende pra depois, Pete, pra quando achar uma garota que você goste mesmo. Potter, você tem alguma dica?

Potter negou com a cabeça.

-Não tenho nenhum truque nem nada disso. Eu só converso com a garota e tento ser engraçado. As garotas geralmente riem – Potter respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Mas é _com_ você ou _de_ você? – Lily perguntou sorrindo. Potter a imitou.

-Só tem um jeito de descobrir, certo? – Potter provocou.

Lily não consegue impedir seus lábios de aumentarem o sorriso. Realmente era difícil não rir quando estava na companhia do moreno.

-Você realmente é inútil aqui, James – Mary comentou.

-Não é inútil! – Lily discordou de imediato – Ele está pegando bebidas!

Potter gargalhou e concordou, se oferecendo para a próxima rodada.

A festa estava acontecendo e seus colegas estavam em outro lugar, mas Lily não se importava. Ela estava se divertindo ali mais do que nas outras festas similares.

Finalmente, após quase duas horas, elas julgaram que Peter estava apto a tentar se aproximar de uma garota sozinho. As três observavam de longe, acompanhadas por Potter e Remus.

-Patético – Peter murmurou quando ele voltou menos de cinco minutos depois.

-Calma, Pete – Lily disse – O que você disse assim que chegou?

Os seis ficaram revendo e discutindo em que Peter podia melhorar, e lá se foi ele novamente.

-Nós tentamos fazer isso há anos – Potter comentou com Lily.

-E nós vamos conseguir em algumas horas – Ela respondeu com um sorriso convencido. Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O que lhe dá tanta segurança? – Ele questionou, levando seu copo aos lábios.

-Peter tem razão, Potter. Vocês três não valem de nada, porque vocês chegam com seus corpos padronizados, rostos bonitos e sorrisos cativantes, e a garota nem escuta direito o que vocês falam. – Lily disse, depois pensou melhor – Ou talvez escutem, mas não se importam com o _que_ é dito, já que até a voz de vocês é convidativa.

Potter riu.

-Não sei se me sinto lisonjeado pelo corpo padronizado, rosto bonito, sorriso cativante e voz convidativa, ou ofendido pelo insulto intrínseco à minha personalidade – Ele admitiu. Lily não conseguiu não rir, e deu de ombros, escondendo a boca no copo.

-Uma boa coisa pra refletir antes de dormir… – Os dois olharam novamente para Peter, bem no momento em que a loira com quem ele estava conversando riu. O sorriso de Lily aumentou – Algumas horas, Potter.

O residente não respondeu de imediato.

-Acho que depois de me _usar_ como exemplo de flerte você pode me chamar de James – Ele comentou, ainda encarando o ponto que Peter estava. Lily olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Você sabia que não era real – Lily disse, apesar de nem ela ter certeza disso.

-Sabia? – Ele questionou, voltando o olhar para ela. Ela sorriu.

-Quando eu flertar com você, _James_, pode ter ter certeza que você vai saber.

-Quando? – Ele perguntou, devolvendo o sorriso. Lily sentiu o rosto corando.

-_Se_. Quis dizer se. – Ela emendou.

-Como quiser, _Lily_.

Eles estavam se olhando com um sorriso igual, os olhos travados um no outro, a música gradativamente desaparecendo.

Lily estava pensando em alguma coisa para falar – ela definitivamente estava flertando com o residente agora – mas o momento foi quebrado por um gritinho de comemoração de Mary e Marlene.

Eles olharam para frente novamente, e o sorriso de Lily aumentou: Peter estava beijando a garota, e a cena não era nada revoltante.

-Algumas horas – Ela repetiu, piscando um olho para ele. James sacudiu a cabeça em negação, mas estava sorrindo abertamente.

-Vocês são uns demônios – Ele disse rindo – Vou pegar mais bebidas. Estou devendo.

Remus e James saíram novamente, deixando as meninas comentando sobre o sucesso com Peter. O garoto era mais legal que ele mesmo achava.

Então de repente Marlene e Mary saíram apressadas mais para perto da música: estava tocando uma que Mary amava, e Marlene foi lhe fazer companhia para dançar, já que Lily não gostava tanto.

-Abandonada?

Lily se virou e viu James com um copo na mão lhe oferecendo.

-Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca aceitar bebidas de estranhos em festas como essa – Lily comentou sorrindo.

-Juro que não coloquei drogas – James prometeu.

-Ah, que pena. Eu mesma terei que colocar então? – Ela brincou. James riu e ela pegou o copo. – Cadê Remus?

-Encontramos Sirius no caminho, que ainda estava com a mesma garota, e ele pediu para dar uma checada em Tonks. Remus então foi.

-Hmm… – Lily murmurou em resposta, fazendo James olhar para ela com curiosidade nos olhos.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

-Nada. Bem, na verdade eu acho que Tonks tem uma quedinha por ele – Lily confessou.

-Nah, Tonks e Aluado se conhecem há anos! – James exclamou rindo – Ela é a priminha de Sirius!

-Ela não é mais a _priminha_ de Sirius. Ela tem 18 anos já. – Lily discordou – Você mesmo disse que ela ficava pedindo ajuda a Remus para estudar…

-Sim, mas porque ela sabia que ele era o único paciente o suficiente! – James exclamou, ajeitando os óculos.

-E você _acha_ que ela não sabia disso? – Lily perguntou, e riu da cara de surpreso de James – Ah, fala sério! Tonks está no primeiro semestre! Quem precisa de tanta ajuda para planos anatômicos e terminologia? BMC ainda tá falando de coisas do tamanho de células!

James parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara pelo seu rosto, o que fez Lily rir ainda mais.

-Mas… ela também pediu ajuda a mim…

-E você caiu direitinho no jogo dela, como um perfeito pateta – Lily zombou – Ai, isso é incrível! Três residentes enganados sem pudor por uma caloura!

Lily continuou a rir em meio ao choque de James. Ele realmente parecia completamente surpreso pela perspectiva de Tonks gostar de Remus.

-Quatro residentes – James corrigiu. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela não precisou enganar Remus – Ela discordou.

James exalou.

-Você me deu um monte pra pensar – Ele comentou. Lily riu novamente.

-Vai ficar analisando minuciosamente todas as interações deles dois que você consegue se lembrar? – Ela provocou. Ele fez uma careta e assentiu, fazendo com que Lily risse novamente.

Nesse momento Emmeline, Benjy e Amos passaram por eles, e os reconheceram, vindo falar com os dois.

-Potter, que surpresa vê-lo aqui! – Amos disse, apertando a mão do residente, que sorriu.

-Nós também temos vida! – James respondeu – A nova moradora da casa de Lily e Marlene é prima de Sirius – Ele explicou.

-Onde eles estão? – Emmeline perguntou.

-Er… por aí. – James replicou franzindo o cenho – Eu e Lily somos a resistência do grupo – Ele disse, sorrindo para a garota. Ela fingiu não sentir o coração acelerando ao ouvir "eu e Lily" – Estamos vigiando um amigo que talvez precise de ajuda em breve – James explicou, apontando na direção geral de Peter, que ainda estava com a garota loira.

-Não gosta de dançar? – Lily sentiu o rosto corando por vergonha da pergunta de Emmeline, mas a colega parecia ter bebido demais para ainda ter alguma reação.

James arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a bebida, e agora Lily e Benjy se entreolharam e riram discretamente.

-Na verdade, não – James respondeu – Eu nem sei dançar, pra ser sincero.

Lily tinha certeza que Emmeline iria se oferecer para ensiná-lo (James foi muito inocente na resposta), quando Benjy arregalou os olhos e puxou a garota pela mão.

-Você prometeu que iria me ensinar, Emme! – Benjy exclamou, piscando para Lily. Emmeline se deixou ser levada pelo garoto, e Amos seguiu os dois sem reclamar.

Um pequeno silêncio se estabeleceu entre James e Lily, mas nada desconfortável – cada um estava com sua bebida, observando os outros lugares da festa.

-Soube que o plantão foi parado – James comentou, fazendo Lily soltar uma risada – Que foi? – Ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

-É basicamente impossível para pessoas envolvidas em saúde ou medicina se encontrarem e _não_ falarem sobre medicina ou saúde – Ela explicou. James estreitou os olhos.

-Bom, é o nosso elo – Ele justificou – Vamos conversar sobre o que temos em comum, certo?

-Você não está errado – Lily disse – Não é um ataque à sua personalidade, é inerente a nós.

-Ufa, pelo menos _dessa_ vez você não me atacou – James disse, sua expressão de alívio arruinada pelo largo sorriso que lhe tomava o rosto. Lily revirou os olhos e lhe deu um leve soco no ombro. – Tudo bem, vamos falar de… séries.

-Contanto que você não ataque Grey's, tudo certo… – Lily condicionou logo. James bufou.

-Tudo bem, não atacarei. O que mais você gosta?

-No momento estou esperando a nova temporada de Brooklyn 99 – Ela confessou, e James sorriu – E quando digo esperando, quero dizer que estou vendo outras séries, como Grey's, Masterchef e Friends.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Brooklyn 99 e Friends são duas das minhas séries favoritas – Ele comentou – Mas gosto mais de Stranger Things.

-Você vê você e seus amigos, não é? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

-Você pode me culpar? – Ele perguntou – Vamos pegar mais bebidas. Não quero deixar você sozinha mais. As pessoas já estão passando do ponto.

Ele estava certo: Lily conseguia ver muita gente já bêbada. Não que ela tivesse medo de ficar sozinha nem nada disso, mas entre ficar parada onde estava e ir pegar mais uma bebida conversando com James sobre séries, não havia a _menor_ dúvida do que era mais agradável.

–...e eu simplesmente _odeio_ Ross – James dizia – cara, se você ama a mulher, faz algo _por_ ela! Não atrapalha a vida dela! Era para ele ter ido para a França, e não…

-Ai meu Deus! – Lily exclamou, interrompendo James e levando as mãos à boca.

-O que houve? – James perguntou, procurando o que Lily olhava com certo choque.

-Ali! Olha ali!

Lily nem precisou apontar com o dedo; James viu Tonks antes, e sentiu sua mandíbula despencar com a surpresa.

Porque segurando a cintura de Tonks com uma mão, e o pescoço dela com a outra, estava Remus – unidos firmemente pelo intenso beijo que compartilhavam.

Lily abriu um imenso sorriso, enquanto James apenas demonstrava choque.

-Ahhh, como é bom estar certa… – Lily disse alegremente.

-Eu ainda não consegui assimilar – James confessou, fazendo Lily soltar uma risada.

-Eu estava completamente certa – Lily repetiu, se virando para o garoto, que a imitou.

-Parece que sim – Ele respondeu.

-Parece também que você, apesar de toda a lábia que diz ter, foi o único de seus amigos a não ficar com ninguém hoje – Lily observou. James abriu um sorriso torto, e consertou os óculos.

-Talvez – Ele concordou, olhando para Lily nos olhos intensamente – Mas você riu a tarde toda.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**FELIZ DIA 18!**

**Espero que todo mundo esteja bem em casa! Vamos nos proteger e tenho fé que dias melhores virão!**

**Enquanto isso, trago um pouquinho de distração para vocês. Tomara que ajude nem que seja um pouquinho! **

**PS1: comentários me alimentam**

**PS2: já já uma surpresinha**

* * *

Quando as garotas voltaram para casa, as quatro foram diretamente para suas respectivas camas. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando a primeira porta se abriu depois das dez horas da manhã.

Mary, que tinha sido a que menos bebeu, logo colocou água para esquentar – todas precisariam de café.

Marlene apareceu em seguida, ajudando a preparar as panquecas, ovos e suco.

Quando Tonks e Lily surgiram prontamente colocaram os pratos na mesa, assim como as frutas, pães e frios. Pouco tempo depois, estavam todas sentadas preparadas para comer.

-Todo domingo é assim? – Tonks perguntou, se servindo de suco – Café na mesa completo e todas juntas?

-Deus, não – Marlene respondeu – Só em alguns dias específicos.

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Lily também percebeu que a garota estava olhando o celular a todo o momento.

-Esperando alguma mensagem, Tonks? – Lily perguntou, levando sua xícara de café à boca. Tonks desviou do celular para olhar Lily com as bochechas coradas.

-Hum, não. De quem eu esperaria mensagem? – Ela respondeu. Lily deu de ombros.

-Seus colegas de turma, com achados e perdidos. Uma amiga que precisa de ajuda com ressaca – Lily deu mais um gole de café – Ou talvez de Remus.

Lily percebeu as três garotas pararem de comer e a olharem: Mary e Marlene em choque, Tonks boquiaberta e desconcertada. Ela começou a passar manteiga no pão.

-Eu… o que… não… – Tonks balbuciou, antes de suspirar – Você viu, então?

-Ah, sim. Eu vi – Lily confirmou.

-O que Lily viu? – Mary perguntou imediatamente.

-Eu vi Tonks e Remus no maior amasso ontem – Lily respondeu, fazendo Mary e Marlene arfarem e se virarem para Tonks, que, apesar do rosto completamente ruborizado, não conseguia esconder um sorrisinho – Bom para você. Dava para ver que você gostava dele. Então ele ainda não mandou mensagem?

Tonks negou com a cabeça.

-Espera, eu ainda estou perdida – Mary disse – Como isso aconteceu?

-Bem… eu sempre tive uma quedinha por Remus. Ele sempre foi muito gentil e inteligente, e eu… não sei, isso sempre me encantou – Tonks contou – Acho que eu comecei a ter esperanças quando fui para a casa deles quando entrei na faculdade.

-Por quê? – Marlene interrogou imediatamente. Ela, Mary e Lily comiam e olhavam para a mais nova como se fosse o mais interessante filme de todos.

-Sabe quando você está num lugar e percebe que um cara está lançando olhares de soslaio? – Tonks disse, agora sorrindo – Foi meu primeiro dia lá. E eu estava sentindo isso, mas só os meninos estavam lá. Eu estava conversando com James, Sirius é meu _primo_ e Peter estava apagado no sofá. Então finalmente consegui flagrar Remus me olhando, e o coitado ficou todo atrapalhado tentando disfarçar. Derrubou o livro que estava lendo e tudo – Ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Ele é tímido – Lily comentou.

-Completamente. Mas _eu_ não sou – Tonks disse, fazendo as outras rirem – Então eu fiz questão de conversar com ele sempre que podia. Pedia muita ajuda para estudar, muitas vezes desnecessária, como desculpa, sabe?

-Eu sabia que você fazia isso! – Lily exclamou, lembrando-se da conversa com James no dia anterior – Ninguém precisa de tanta ajuda com _planos anatômicos_!

Tonks riu novamente.

-Bem, acredito que só Remus sacou qual era a minha – Ela disse, e Lily concordou.

-James achava que era só ajuda mesmo – Lily respondeu. Marlene olhou para ela curiosamente.

-James, é?

-O residente perde a moral quando é visto numa calourada – Lily respondeu.

-Eu achava que ganharia – Mary discordou.

-Voltando para Tonks… – Lily pediu, querendo ouvir a história, mas também querendo desviar o foco da conversa dela.

-Ele demorou um pouco para entender, mas quando sacou, fazia questão de ressaltar nossa diferença de idade, que eu era prima do melhor amigo dele, coisas assim. Mas sempre de um jeito muito sutil e gentil, como o próprio Remus é. Mas aí ele passou a não desencostar quando eu chegava mais perto, deixava eu pegar a mão dele, não desviava de mim, fazia questão de me incluir nas conversas… e quando ele falava da idade, parecia que era mais um aviso para ele do que para mim.

Lily podia imaginar perfeitamente Remus nesse cenário: em que talvez ele gostasse tanto de Tonks quanto ela dele, mas negando com tudo o que podia por causa de Sirius.

-A única coisa triste em vir para cá foi justamente perder o contato quase diário com Remus – Tonks confessou, enquanto brincava com uma maçã – Mas eu sabia que não dava para ficar lá só por causa disso. Mas consegui convencer os quatro a irem para a calourada.

-Então isso foi planejado? – Mary perguntou.

-Pobre Remus, caindo na emboscada dessa pirralha – Marlene comentou com uma piscada.

-Ele não parecia estar reclamando tanto – Lily discordou, e Tonks abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Eu não planejei ficar com ele exatamente, mas queria sim estar com ele num ambiente que não tivesse Sirius a um quarto de distância. E aí eu estava meio bêbada, mas não muito, e resolvi que estava na hora de tentar alguma coisa – Tonks continuou – Mas para minha surpresa, _ele_ veio atrás de mim, dizendo que eu tinha prometido que ele não ficaria sozinho e tal. Então eu sorri e o puxei para dançar alguma coisa, e ele riu e disse que não sabia dançar.

-Pior desculpa de todas – Lily comentou.

-Ele realmente não sabe – Tonks disse – Eu descobri quando falei a mesma coisa. Aí ele se afastou um pouco, dizendo que se Sirius visse não iria gostar, e eu mandei um, "foda-se Sirius, quem se importa?" e ele prontamente disse que se importava, e eu perguntei até quando ele iria procurar empecilhos no caminho das coisas que ele queria e aí ele parou por alguns segundos, e ficou meio que mordendo, fazendo a maxila saltar, sabe?

-Mandíbula – Lily e Marlene corrigiram prontamente – Mandíbula é o de baixo, maxila é o osso do lado do nariz – Lily continuou – Erro comum de narrativa, desculpe. Siga.

-Então, a mandíbula saltando e tal, fazendo ele ficar ainda mais sexy e eu pensei, "puta merda, eu vou beijar esse homem", mas antes que eu pudesse me mexer, _ele_ me beijou, e em algum momento das quase duas horas que ficamos nos beijando, Lily nos viu.

-Duas horas? – Mary disse com admiração – Bem demais. Sabe, isso é a cara dele, ficar se negando coisas.

-Eu sei! – Tonks exclamou – Espero que não no meu caso.

-E ele ainda não mandou mensagem? – Lily perguntou com o cenho franzido. _Isso_ não parecia algo que Remus faria.

-Não – Tonks confirmou, e depois suspirou – Eu já sabia que ele não iria mandar logo, porque ele precisa pensar e repensar tudo no mínimo trezentas vezes, mas ainda assim eu fico no aguardo.

Posto desse modo, realmente era compatível com Remus.

-Talvez ele esteja pedindo ajuda aos outros? – Marlene sugeriu, mas Tonks negou com a cabeça.

-Ele não vai falar nada para os meninos enquanto puder – Ela explicou, e Lily soltou um riso leve.

-Azar o dele. James também viu.

Tonks fez uma careta.

-Se James tiver falado algo, vai demorar ainda mais – Tonks explicou.

-Não se preocupe. Você entende que não é por ser exatamente canalha – Mary disse – Ele tem que se resolver. Deve estar se sentindo culpado por você ser oito anos mais nova e a priminha de Sirius.

-Eu sei disso tudo! – Tonks exclamou – Eu tinha dez anos quando ele tinha minha idade, e blá blá blá. Ele já falou tudo isso. E eu entendo um pouco. Mas ainda assim…

-Deixa esse celular para longe. Vamos fazer uma maratona de Friends e esquecer isso, certo? – Marlene sugeriu.

Tonks sorriu e concordou. Elas terminaram de comer e enquanto Lily e Tonks lavavam a louça, Mary e Marlene ajeitavam a sala para uma maratona: um dos colchões extras foi colocado em frente ao sofá, a cortina da sala abaixada para ficar escuro e a televisão engatada no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Mary fez Tonks deixar o celular no quarto, para não ficar tentada a olhar de minuto em minuto.

Lily, por outro lado, estava com o seu na mão o tempo todo.

_Lily Evans __12:32_

_Acho melhor seu amigo mandar uma mensagem para uma certa caloura logo._

O ponto final talvez tivesse sido exagerado, Lily ponderou enquanto Rachel dizia ao pai que queria ser um sapato, mas ela tinha certeza que ele entenderia.

_James Potter __12:35_

_Eu também acho que seria interessante_

Lily revirou os olhos. Ele _tentava_ ser chato assim?!

_Lily Evans __12:36_

…

_Essa é a sua deixa_

_De mandar a real para ele _

_Nem que seja para dizer, "Tonks, eu não quero nada sério"_

_James Potter __12:37_

_É uma excelente ideia_

_Mas infelizmente não vai poder ocorrer_

_Porque para eu falar isso_

_Eu teria que admitir para ele que eu presenciei_

_E ele está se escondendo no quarto na maior sessão de ponderações existenciais que o mundo já viu_

_Então não vai rolar_

Lily revirou os olhos.

_Lily Evans __12:38_

_James Potter, seu grande covarde_

_James Potter __12:38_

_Não é covardia_

_É ser sensato, Lily Evans_

_Você conhece Remus há algumas semanas_

_Eu conheço há mais de 10 anos_

_Ele nunca foi muito aberto com outras garotas_

_Imagina com a PRIMINHA DE SIRIUS_

_Que a gente ensinou a andar de bicicleta_

Ele tinha um ponto: James realmente conhecia Remus melhor do que ela. E a própria Tonks dissera que já esperava por isso.

_Lily Evans __12:40_

_Tudo bem, entendo seu ponto_

_Ainda assim_

_Seria interessante que ele mandasse uma mensagem _

_Só dizendo, "oi Tonks passamos duas horas nos beijando mas não estou ignorando isso estou apenas refletindo a respeito me desculpe pela demora mas eu sou um cabeçudo"_

_Dizer isso é melhor do que deixar a garota olhando o celular a cada cinco minutos_

_James Potter __12:41_

_DUAS HORAS? NUMA FESTA?_

_Quem já foi Remus Lupin_

_Ela está olhando o celular a cada cinco minutos?_

_Oh Deus, isso é ruim_

_Lily Evans __12:42_

_Não está mais_

_Tomamos o celular e iniciamos uma maratona de Friends_

_Como vocês não ensinaram a garota a gostar de Friends eu não sei_

_Mas ela está se divertindo_

_Só é ruim se ele não estiver afim dela_

_Você nunca fez isso né?_

Lily sabia que a pergunta não tinha muita importância para a situação de Tonks e Remus, mas ela não pode se segurar.

_James Potter __12:42_

_Eu tentei, mas Sirius prefere HIMYM, então viciou a prima nisso_

_E "isso" seria ficar com uma pessoa conhecida e ignorar completamente?_

_Não_

_Já fui a pessoa ignorada_

_Lily Evans __12:43_

_HAHAHAHA _

_Desculpe, eu sei que não deveria rir_

_Mas nossa realmente_

_James Potter __12:43_

_Realmente o quê?_

_Lily Evans __12:43_

_Você tem uma cara de que foi gado muitas vezes_

_James Potter __12:44_

_Esse comentário seria muito ofensivo_

_Se não fosse verdadeiro_

_Lily Evans __12:44_

_HAHAHAHA_

_Desculpe, eu não deveria rir_

_James Potter __12:44_

_Tudo bem, eu não me importo_

_Como Sirius faz questão de ressaltar, sou um emocionado_

_Já me sujeitei a coisas por garotas que… bem, melhor nem comentar_

_Mas bem, eu tinha que ter um defeito, certo?_

_Lily Evans __12:45_

_Não sei se isso é exatamente um defeito_

_Não ter medo ou vergonha de fazer tudo por quem se gosta é incrível_

_Claro que com limites_

_James Potter __12:45_

_Eu poderia me acostumar a seus elogios_

_Lily Evans __12:45_

_Seu ego, por outro lado_

_Esse sim é um defeito_

_Como a touca cabe na sua cabeça?_

_James Potter __12:46_

_Ha ha ha_

_Muito engraçadinha_

_Cadê a época que você me chamava de Dr. Potter?_

_Cadê a hierarquia?_

_Lily Evans __12:46_

_Seu respeito acabou quando eu lhe vi quase caindo com um copo de cerveja na mão_

_James Potter __12:47_

…

_Eu mereci isso_

_Lily Evans __12:47_

_Sou extremamente justa_

_Mas você me distraiu_

_O ponto é: tenta conversar com Remus_

_James Potter __12:47_

_Meu Deus nunca uma interna me deu tanto trabalho_

_Lily Evans __12:48_

_Não reclama ou eu solicitarei sua ajuda em todas as suturas de bêbados na emergência_

_James Potter __12:48_

_Você é má_

_Lily Evans __12:48_

_Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim_

* * *

Elas nem chegaram à metade da primeira temporada, mas Lily se sentia satisfeita: Tonks se distraíra e não olhara o celular até de noite, quando Mary saíra para um encontro com Bertram. Pela expressão de Tonks, Remus claramente não mandara mensagem.

Mas a garota largou o celular quando Marlene pediu uma pizza, e depois assistiram a um episódio de Masterchef antes de dormirem. Lily tinha certeza que Tonks ainda ficou encarando o celular por um bom tempo antes de dormir.

Ela e Marlene saíram antes de Tonks acordar no dia seguinte, então não tinha como saberem mais um trecho da nova novela.

Quando elas chegaram na enfermaria, James, Sirius e Remus já estavam lá.

-Bom dia – Lily cumprimentou. Os três estavam concentrados olhando uma tomografia num dos computadores, e se viraram para a direção dela e Marlene.

-Ora, ora, se não são as milagreiras – Sirius disse com um sorriso – Eu realmente não tenho palavras para o que vocês fizeram sábado.

-Bem, a culpa foi completamente de vocês, sabe…

Enquanto Marlene e Sirius discutiam, Lily olhou para James, que apenas negou levemente com a cabeça. Ela estreitou os olhos, e ele fez uma careta.

Ela se aproximou dos três com um pequeno sorriso. Remus estava um pouco cabisbaixo, então ela aumentou o sorriso.

-Oi, Remus. Você tem algum paciente novo? Estou só com um – Ela pediu. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Chegou ontem à tarde – Ele disse, entregando um papel para ela – A admissão ainda não está feita, mas não é nada muito sério. Vai fazer a CPRM hoje de tarde pra definirmos conduta amanhã.

Lily assentiu e leu rapidamente o papel, para em seguida guardá-lo.

-Alguma coisa específica que você precisa para ela? – Lily perguntou. Remus apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Liga não, Evans – Sirius disse – Ele tá cabisbaixo desde que voltamos da calourada. Deve estar com inveja de Peter. Por que vocês não trabalharam com ele também? Bem que ele podia ter ficado com alguém na festa. Não é o tipo de coisa que ele faz.

Enquanto Sirius ria sozinho, a imagem de Remus e Tonks se beijando surgiu na mente de Lily, e ela olhou involuntariamente para Remus, que tinha uma expressão ilegível.

-Deixa ele em paz, seu enxerido – Lily retrucou – Ele não precisa que trabalhemos nele. Ele tem o próprio charme.

-Hm, Evans – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico – Não sabia que você se interessava por residentes…

-Minha nossa senhora dai-me paciência – Lily murmurou – E quem disse que ele não ficou com ninguém na festa? – Ela desafiou, cruzando os braços – Você estava um bom tempo longe de todo mundo…

-Nah, Remus não fica com pessoas em festas. Não é do feitio dele – Sirius discordou, sem perder a pose.

-Se você diz… – Lily finalizou.

Remus, então, olhou para ela, e a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio. Ele fez uma careta, e desviou o olhar da garota.

Com a mensagem dada, ela se afastou para separar seu material para ver os pacientes.

-Muito sutil – Ela não percebera James a seguindo, mas logo ele estava ao lado dela, apoiando um prontuário na mesa.

-Você pode não querer falar nada para ele, mas agora que ele sabe que _eu_ sei, talvez ele se apresse – Lily replicou, enquanto James negava com a cabeça.

-Agora ele só vai ficar mais estressado – Ele comentou.

-Bom. Ele precisa ficar um pouquinho – Lily comentou, e James tentou argumentar em vão – Escuta só, ele me falou como você é… protetor com ele. Eu entendo e apoio. Mas as vezes ele precisa se estressar sim. Ele sabia que Tonks não ia querer apenas ficar com ele, e há muito tempo. A partir do momento que ele a beijou sabendo disso tudo, ele tem que conversar com a garota sim.

James arregalou os olhos.

-Como você sabe tanto do que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou. Lily sorriu, se virando para ir ver os pacientes.

-Porque eu falei para Tonks que eu tinha visto e ela me contou a história toda – Lily respondeu – E cara, como você e Sirius são otários…

Lily saiu antes que James pudesse responder, mas ela podia jurar que ele estava com um pequeno sorriso pelo reflexo do vidro da sala de prescrição.

Os pacientes novos sem admissão demoravam mais, então quando Lily retornou, a sala já estava cheia. Felizmente ainda havia um computador livre, e ela rapidamente se sentou para terminar a admissão.

A visita naquele dia foi feita por Dr. Weasley. Ela ainda não tinha tudo muito contato com o médico, e ficou muito feliz. Ele era completamente alegre, fazendo pequenas piadas típicas de pai – que Lily amava.

Durante a visita ela percebeu que Remus estava evitando o olhar dela. Não havia dúvida do motivo, mas ela nunca pensaria em fazer menção à isso durante a visita.

Depois, no entanto…

Quando Lily conseguiu se aproximar de Remus, ele estava tirando uma dúvida de Gideon, então ela ficou ao lado, como se aguardasse pelo mesmo motivo.

Lily percebeu quando Remus engoliu em seco, e segurou um sorriso. Ele realmente estava nervoso.

-Mais alguma dúvida? – Remus perguntou depois de quase cinco minutos. Gideon negou com a cabeça e se despediu, deixando os dois – A admissão ficou muito boa.

-Ah, que bom. A paciente era muito boa informante – Lily comentou.

-Uma boa oportunidade para estudar síndromes colestáticas – Remus sugeriu, e Lily assentiu.

-Já está na minha agenda – Ela informou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto o residente organizava os papéis em sua mão – E então?

-Então o quê? – Ele perguntou.

-Como foi a calourada? Gostou?

Remus inspirou profundamente, seu rosto numa expressão cuidadosamente neutra.

-Foi boa. Gostei sim.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você desapareceu por um tempo… – Ela comentou. Remus continuava a olhar para o que estava fazendo com as mãos.

-Sim, eu… me perdi de James quando fomos pegar as bebidas, e fiquei conversando com conhecidos.

Era uma boa explicação, Lily tinha que reconhecer: evasiva, sem nenhuma mentira direta, apenas omissões.

-Tinha muitos conhecidos lá?

Remus a olhou rapidamente e limpou a garganta.

-O suficiente para… ah…

-Se distrair? – Ela completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não diria desse jeito – Ele discordou, fazendo uma careta.

-Como você diria então, Rem? – Lily perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sabia que ela estava ciente do que ocorrera – isso era visível pela troca de olhares dos dois.

Remus suspirou.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui – Ele sussurrou – Sirius pode ouvir, e eu ainda… eu não sei… _como_… – Remus não conseguiu terminar de falar.

-Sabe quem pode te ajudar nisso? – Lily sugeriu – James, que conhece Sirius há tanto tempo quanto você.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

-Como ele…?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Olha, honestamente, vocês não foram muito discretos, sabe? – Lily murmurou – Me surpreende que apenas eu e James tenhamos visto.

Remus engoliu em seco. Ele parecia realmente nervoso.

-_Ou_ você poderia falar com Tonks – Lily sugeriu como quem não quer nada. Remus suspirou mais uma vez.

-Eu não sei nem como começar a falar… não é de propósito… – Ele explicou.

-Geralmente um 'oi' é o suficiente – Lily brincou, arrancando o primeiro sorriso dele – Olha, Rem, eu não estou sugerindo que você prometa nada, ou que conversem longamente sobre… enfim. Apenas que você diga um oi, e deixe ela saber no mínimo que você está pensando.

Remus franziu o cenho.

-Só isso seria mesmo o suficiente? – Ele perguntou – Você acha que ela ficaria satisfeita somente com isso?

Lily fez uma pequena careta.

-Acho que nós dois sabemos o que a deixaria satisfeita – Ela comentou, e Remus fechou os olhos – E não estou opinando nesse aspecto. Tô apenas dizendo que faria bem dar notícias… considerando tudo o que antecedeu o fato.

Remus assentiu com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, e Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, apertando levemente seu ombro.

-Se quiser conversar mais depois, pode me chamar. Ou então James.

Remus assentiu mais uma vez, e agradeceu pela oferta e pelo conselho. Lily sorriu.

-É para isso que servem os amigos, Rem. Agora carimba a admissão para eu colocar no prontuário que Marlene está me esperando.

* * *

Lily havia se esquecido que naquela noite receberia Emmeline e Benjy para fazerem provas de residência. Seria a melhor maneira de treinar, já que cada hospital tinha o seu modelo, e o curso de medicina era muito deficiente em questões.

Marlene a lembrou no caminho para casa.

-É bom falar com Mary e Tonks – Ela sugeriu, e Lily assentiu concordando. Era sempre bom avisar disso. Emmeline dormiria num colchão no quarto de Lily e Benjy no sofá; ele dissera não se incomodar.

-Quando chegarmos em casa falamos – Lily concordou.

Mary estava deitada vendo televisão quando as duas chegaram. Era a vez de Marlene de fazer o almoço, e Tonks logo surgiu para aprender como fazer ensopado de frango.

Quando Marlene e Lily falaram dos planos da noite enquanto almoçavam, as outras duas aquiesceram imediatamente: Mary já estava acostumada com as sessões de estudos, e Tonks disse que teria que fazer um trabalho na casa de uma colega de qualquer jeito.

-É um trabalho de saúde coletiva – Tonks explicou – Planejar uma intervenção em uma comunidade para melhorar a saúde, ou algo assim. Não entendi direito.

-Ou estava ocupada olhando para o celular? – Marlene perguntou desconfiada.

Tonks sorriu embaraçada.

-Em minha defesa, eu estava lendo fanfic. – Tonks replicou, e os olhos de Mary se iluminaram.

-Você lê fanfics? Viu, Marlene, eu não sou a única! – Mary exclamou.

-Não, Lily também lê. Mas você _escreve_, é um passo a mais – Marlene disse.

-É um excelente exercício para treinar a escrita – Tonks explicou dando de ombros – E é uma boa distração. Muitos livros de romance atualmente são originários de fanfic.

-Vide Cinquenta Tons de Cinza – Mary acrescentou.

-Você deveria ter menos preconceito com fanfic, Lene – Lily sugeriu – Tem algumas muito boas, melhores inclusive que muitos livros.

-Uh, eu tenho uma longa lista – Tonks informou, os olhos brilhando – Vamos fazer uma lista de melhores fanfics para Marlene!

Lily, Tonks e Mary continuaram a conversar sobre o assunto durante o almoço, enquanto Marlene insistia que não leria nada daquele tipo e Lily afirmava que conseguiria dobrar a amiga.

Depois do almoço Tonks foi lavar a louça e Mary saiu para a faculdade. Lily decidiu que seria sensato estudar o que Remus havia sugerido – mesmo que o paciente fosse ter alta, algo dizia que ela seria questionada a respeito.

Ela nem percebeu quando Tonks saiu de casa para fazer o trabalho de tão concentrada que estava. Ela tinha levado a ficha de admissão do paciente juntamente com os exames, para encaixar o que acontecia na vida real com o que os livros e atualizações lhe mostravam.

A não ser para pegar um lanche, Lily não saiu do quarto até Marlene bater na sua porta informando que Emmeline e Benjy haviam chegado.

Os dois já estavam sentados na mesa em que resolveriam a prova. Era a vez de Benjy de fornecer o material.

-Achei interessante pegar a prova mais recente do St. Mungo's, já que estamos rodando lá – Ele disse, entregando as cópias para todos – É a prova de área básica, e o gabarito está aqui para compararmos depois.

Lily se levantou para pegar o celular e colocar o timer: além de treinar fazer a prova em si, era também importante aprender a fazer no tempo estabelecido.

-São quatro horas? – Lily perguntou.

-Uh, quatro horas e meia – Benjy respondeu, lendo no celular. Lily assentiu.

-Prontos?

Antes que pudessem responder, a porta da sala se abriu.

-Lily! Marlene! Mary! Adivinhem quem mandou mensagem! – Tonks exclamou com felicidade. Só então viu os quatro sentados na sala, e corou – Ops, desculpem, esqueci disso. Vou ficar quietinha no meu quarto.

-Hey, você é a prima de consideração de Potter, né? – Benjy questionou, e Tonks sorriu.

-Ele _disse_ isso? Ah, eu tenho tanto poder com James agora! Mas sim, eu sou. Tonks, prazer – Ela confirmou com uma risada, oferecendo a mão.

-Eu sou Benjy Fenwick, e essa aqui é Emmeline – Benjy disse.

-Prazer conhecer os dois. Vou para o quarto para não atrapalhar. Boa sorte?

Os quatro riram, e Lily sentiu o olhar de Emmeline nela.

-Eu tinha me esquecido disso – Ela comentou – Eu realmente disse que ensinaria Potter a dançar?

Os outros três riram, enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça em negação.

-Quase – Benjy respondeu – Mas eu consegui puxá-la antes.

-Ai que vergonha – Emme disse, o rosto vermelho.

-Está tudo bem, você estava claramente um pouco, er… fora de seu habitual – Lily confortou.

-Talvez. Mas acho que ele estava era gostando de estar com você, Lily – Emmeline replicou. A ruiva sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho.

-Estávamos nos divertindo, realmente – Ela concedeu, tentando ignorar seu ex-namorado sentado à mesa.

-Podia ser só minha mente bêbada, mas eu acho que ele estava se divertindo à beça – Emmeline disse, franzindo o cenho – Bom, vamos começar logo, certo?

Lily ficou aliviada em começar logo, mas o olhar de Marlene dizia claramente que aquele assunto voltaria em breve.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**SURPRESA!**

**Hoje é um dia 18 especial pois é meu aniversário de namoro, então escolhi fazer um agradinho para vocês!**

**Curtam e aproveitem esse mimo! Um cheiro!**

* * *

Lily acordou ainda meio sonolenta, e levou alguns segundos para lembrar o motivo: ficaram resolvendo prova até mais de duas da manhã. Com um suspiro, ela se levantou e foi se arrumar para não atrasar.

Benjy e Emmeline já estava prontos; tinha um banheiro com chuveiro disponível.

-Bom dia – Lily cumprimentou quando entrou na cozinha e viu os amigos já comendo.

-Hey, Lil – Benjy disse, com um sorriso. Aquela cena não era estranha para Lily: Benjy em sua cozinha, lhe oferecendo um prato de panquecas. Eles viveram isso por um tempinho.

-Marlene não vem? – Emmeline questionou.

-Ela geralmente não come antes de sair – Lily explicou.

Dez minutos depois eles haviam terminado de comer, e estavam prontos para o hospital, mas Marlene não havia saído do quarto, então Lily foi atrás.

A morena ainda estava se arrumando, e Lily suspirou.

-Podem ir na frente. Lene ainda não está pronta – Lily disse aos dois que esperavam na sala. Eles estavam no carro de Benjy, e saíram com um aceno.

De repente, Lily se viu cercada por Marlene, Tonks e Mary.

-Okay, fala, Tonks – Marlene ordenou. Lily arregalou os olhos, e a amiga fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão – Sim, claro que eu estava pronta, mas tínhamos coisas mais importantes em jogo.

Lily riu, mas logo foi silenciada por Mary e Marlene, que olharam para Tonks após repreender a ruiva.

-Então, estávamos terminando o trabalho, quando aparece uma mensagem de Remus! – Tonks conta com um sorriso imenso – Ele pediu desculpa pela demora, mas disse que todas as coisas que ele havia dito antes ainda eram verdadeiras e ele precisava de um tempo para refletir sozinho.

-Ok, justo – Mary concedeu – Mas deveria ter dito antes.

-Concordo – Marlene opinou – E você está bem com isso?

-Assim… – Tonks disse, dando de ombros – Eu queria outra coisa, mas eu entendo o lado dele, de verdade. Então disse que quando ele terminasse de ser dramático e autodepreciador para vir falar comigo.

-E ele disse o quê?

-Agradeceu pela compreensão. Aí eu disse que provava que a diferença de idade não atrapalhava _tanto_ assim, que a de _altura_ era maior… porque ele ficou reclamando que o pescoço dele ficou doendo. Então ele disse que _esse_ problema era facilmente passível de resolução, e eu entrei em uma espiral de imaginação e achei melhor dormir.

Lily sorriu. A garota era realmente muito safa.

-Bom – Mary aprovou. – Você tomou certa iniciativa, mas ainda respeitando o espaço que ele pediu.

-Agora, antes que a gente se atrase, vamos falar de Lily e James – Marlene anunciou, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos, Mary bater palmas e Tonks soltar um "oooooh".

-Não há nada para ser dito, Lene – Lily retrucou.

-Corta essa, vocês estavam flertando _muito_ na Calourada – Mary interrompeu – E nem venha dizer que foi para ensinar Peter. Eu lhe conheço.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Eu não disse que não flertamos – Ela esclareceu – Apenas que não há nada a ser dito sobre isso. Estávamos numa festa, somos solteiros, estávamos nos divertindo, e–

-E depois se beijaram? – Tonks perguntou, fazendo Marlene rir. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não! E depois voltamos a ser residente e interna. Acabou a história. Agora anda logo antes que nos atrasemos, Marlene.

Lily tentou entender porque as insinuações lhe incomodavam tanto enquanto dirigia para o St. Mungo's. James era muito bonito, isso era evidente. Seria uma coisa… _não ruim_ ser associada desse jeito com um cara gato como ele.

Mas…

Bem, como ela frisara, ele era residente. E da área que ela queria seguir. Então ela não queria arriscar nada, e ela estava certa.

Todo mundo sabe que não se deve cuspir no prato em que se come. Ou que onde se ganha o pão não se ganha a carne. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Pensar em tudo aquilo era uma grande bobagem, Lily sabia. Porque as garotas estavam supondo que _James_ se interessaria por ela, o que ela achava difícil.

-O que você tanto pensa? – Marlene perguntou quando saltaram do carro.

-Nas perguntas que farei a Remus sobre nosso paciente. – Lily mentiu com simplicidade. Não seria algo tão difícil de imaginar, tanto que Marlene engoliu.

Dessa vez apenas James e Sirius estavam na sala de prescrição quando as garotas chegaram.

-Evans! – Sirius exclamou sorrindo – Paciente da semioclusão teve alta ontem pela tarde. Você está sem um paciente de novo – Ele informou, agora fazendo um beicinho.

-Eu sei que você adorou me ter como interna, Sirius, mas não precisa ficar tão triste – Lily respondeu – Os outros internos vão ficar com ciúmes.

O residente riu.

-Eu não me importo com esses _infernos_ – Ele disse, cruzando os braços.

-É assim que você quer me conquistar? – Lily perguntou, num falso tom de dor – Me chamando de inferno?

-Quem disse que eu quero te conquistar? – Sirius questionou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele riu – Eu quero, mas quem está com paciente novo é James.

-Oh, compreendo – Lily disse, fazendo uma careta de decepção – Tente não chorar sem mim, certo?

Sirius revirou os olhos, e Lily se aproximou do amigo de cabelos rebeldes e óculos, que observava os dois com um pequeno sorriso e uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Bom dia, James – Ela desejou sorrindo.

-Não sabia que vocês eram tão amigos – James disse depois de cumprimentá-la. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Oh, bem. Ele só é loucamente apaixonado por mim, apenas não consegue admitir – Ela explicou teatralmente. James sorriu mais.

-Ah, certo. Tudo explicado.

Eles trocaram um olhar.

-O que tem para mim?

-Admissão já pronta do plantão de enfermaria da tarde – James disse, fazendo Lily juntar as mãos e agradecer em orações. Ele riu – Paciente para tratamento cirúrgico de hemorroidas.

Lily assentiu.

-Vamos, quero lhe apresentar e lhe mostrar o exame da região – Ele falou.

Lily pegou seu material necessário e seguiu James para fora da sala de prescrição.

-Você falou com ele? – Lily perguntou num sussurro. James meneou a cabeça.

-Sugeri que sabia de alguma coisa, e ele fingiu que não tinha entendido, mas dava para perceber que ele tava escondendo – James respondeu – Passou o dia no quarto mais uma vez.

-Ele mandou mensagem para Tonks – Lily confidenciou, fazendo James arregalar os olhos.

Sob pedidos dele, Lily relatou rapidamente o conteúdo das mensagens, mas tomando especial cuidado para não falar demais o lado de Tonks.

-Eu não esperava que ele fosse seguir meu conselho – James admitiu. Os dois estavam agora parados na porta do quarto, fingindo olhar a ficha de admissão que Lily carregava entre eles.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-_Seu_? Você acha que eu falei um bocado de manhã à toa? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. James sorriu.

-Nosso conselho.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

-Agora vamos ver esse novo paciente – Lily pediu – Preciso perguntar para ele com quantos meses ele sentou sozinho – James riu – Depois podemos falar mais sobre Remus e Tonks, _Dr. Potter_.

Foi a vez de James demonstrar leve surpresa.

-E por que ficaríamos fofocando sobre eles, _Srta. Evans_?

Lily sorriu.

-Porque claramente somos cupidos, e é isso que cupidos fazem.

* * *

Quando Lily e Marlene chegaram em casa, foram surpreendidas por Tonks na cozinha – fato não tão alarmante depois de verem Mary ao seu lado.

-Estou fazendo macarrão e carne à bolonhesa! – Tonks exclamou com um imenso sorriso – Bem, _Mary_ está ordenando tudo o que eu faço, e corrigiu quase tudo, mas estou filmando para tentar outro dia!

A alegria da garota mais nova era contagiante, e Lily não escondeu o sentimento. Ela depositou suas coisas no quarto, se trocou e foi para a cozinha para ver se precisavam de ajuda.

-Tudo sob controle, Lily – Mary tranquilizou. Lily decidiu então colocar a mesa.

-Lupin falou mais alguma coisa, Tonks? – Marlene perguntou enquanto se serviam.

-Falou – Tonks respondeu – Assim, ele deu bom dia e boa noite, e mandou um vídeo engraçado. Não sei se é um bom sinal ou não, ou sei lá. Não tenho muita experiência com relacionamentos. Mas…

-Mas…? – Mary incitou.

-Foi bom falar com ele – Tonks disse, dando de ombros e brincando com a comida no prato – Sei lá, eu acabei me acostumando a falar todo dia, e eu meio que senti falta.

As outras três garotas hesitaram antes de falar, o que fez Tonks olhar para cima e soltar uma risadinha completamente diferente da que ela exibira na cozinha poucos minutos antes.

-Podem dizer, sou apenas uma garotinha idiota – Tonks disse.

Lily suspirou.

-Primeiramente, a comida está muito boa – Lily elogiou – Segundo… você parece gostar bastante de Remus, Tonks. E isso não é estranho, já que vocês se conhecem há muito tempo e ainda tiveram essa convivência agora e depois se beijaram. Pelo pouco que eu conheço, Remus parece ser uma pessoa incrível.

-Ele é – Tonks confirmou com um sorriso que mostrava todo seu carinho pelo residente.

-Então você não é idiota – Lily afirmou – Se ele não gostasse o mínimo de você, nunca teria lhe beijado na calourada. Mas…

-Sempre tem um mas – Marlene comentou, fazendo Lily lhe lançar uma encarada.

-Mas talvez seja bom você se preparar para possibilidades não tão… agradáveis – Lily disse, fazendo uma careta.

-Se ele está hesitando, hesite também – Mary aconselhou.

-Não importa quão… incrível ele for… você é ainda mais – Marlene concluiu.

Tonks sorriu levemente.

-Definitivamente vou me lembrar disso – Ela assegurou.

-Essa ideia de você vir morar com a gente foi ótima – Marlene comentou após alguns momentos – Eu estava precisando de alguém para receber a minha inteligência e dicas de como sobreviver a machos.

Lily bufou.

-Como se você não continuasse a passar essas dicas para mim e para Mary – Ela rebateu.

-Mary está fazendo Bertram comer na palma da mão dela, ela não precisa da minha sapiência – Marlene explicou – No momento, _por enquanto_, você não está com ninguém, então, _por ora_, também não está necessitada.

Lily estreitou os olhos para a amiga morena.

-Não gostei da sua insinuação.

-Não insinuei nada – Marlene falou com um sorriso cínico – Mas se a carapuça serviu…

E, sério, quem poderia culpar Lily por ter jogado uma bolinha de guardanapo em Marlene?

* * *

Lily ficou feliz de ver Remus mais tranquilo na enfermaria. Ele não parecia mais tão angustiado, mas definitivamente tinha algo o perturbando.

Ela preferiu não mencionar.

-Hey, Lily – Ele cumprimentou – Está de PE hoje?

-Sim, senhor. Você também? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-Na verdade é Sirius – Remus respondeu – Eu estou na emergência. Posso te fazer companhia no almoço, se quiser…

A oferta de Remus teria sido apenas gentil não fosse pelo olhar intenso que ele lançou.

-Claro, seria ótimo! – Lily aceitou de imediato.

Além de Remus ser bastante agradável, ela estava muito curiosa para saber o que ele lhe diria. Claro que ela suspeitava, mas ainda assim…

A manhã foi muito cheia na enfermaria: ela teve que coletar gasometria dos dois pacientes que acompanhava, e um deles precisou passar uma sonda pelo nariz até o intestino pois estava engasgando ao comer e precisava de alimentação, e sempre era preciso tirar uma radiografia depois disso para garantir que estava no lugar certo.

Então ela mal viu o tempo passar, e antes que percebesse, Remus estava lhe puxando pelo jaleco, insistindo que uma hora não faria diferença.

-Mas eu preciso levar o raio-x…! – Ela exclamou.

-Lily, não vai fazer diferença entre agora e daqui a uma hora. A dieta para sonda precisa de um tempinho para ser liberada e já foi pedida independente do posicionamento – Remus contrapôs – Ele está distendido, sem apetite, e os níveis glicêmicos estão controlados, ele comeu de manhã e está bem nutrido.

Lily suspirou e tirou o jaleco para seguir Remus para o refeitório. O St. Mungo's era um dos hospitais que forneciam alimentação para estudantes e estagiários nos períodos necessários, e a comida também era boa de maneira geral.

-É mais uma coisa que você precisa aprender no internato – Remus falou quando eles se sentaram – Você precisa se dar limites, ou de repente está deixando de comer para ficar trabalhando e isso não é saudável.

-Rem, você sabe melhor que eu a rotina da cirurgia. Se tiver comida, coma. Se tiver uma cama, durma. Você não sabe quando vai ser a próxima vez – Lily rebateu. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Essa é sua hora de comer, Lily. Você lida com tudo que tem que ser lidado no momento, e o que pode ficar para mais tarde, no seu horário de almoço, você deixa. Sirius estará lá de tarde. A radiografia não está pronta.

Lily deu de ombros e Remus riu.

-Eu só queria deixar sem pendências – Ela justificou.

-Sempre vai ter uma pendência. Mas não se preocupe. Eu literalmente já tive que arrastar James para fora da enfermaria no internato. É normal – Ele tranquilizou com um sorriso.

Lily devolveu o sorriso e voltou a comer. Ela sabia que ele falaria o que queria quando estivesse pronto, então não se preocupou em apressá-lo; era possível ver o residente se mexendo de maneira desconfortável.

Até que ele limpou a garganta, e Lily segurou o sorriso.

-Você sabe da minha… _situação_ com Tonks – Ele iniciou sem rodeios.

-Estou ciente, sim, tendo presenciado – Lily respondeu, e ele limpou a garganta mais uma vez.

-Bem, sim. E também que ainda não… _conversamos_ muito a respeito.

-O que apesar de compreender um pouco seu lado, eu acho que já passou da hora.

-Talvez – Remus cedeu e suspirou – Lily, ela é a priminha de Sirius. Você tem noção do que é isso?

-Consigo apenas imaginar.

-Ela é bem mais nova. Ela… ela é incrível, na verdade. Mas eu não sei como isso poderia dar certo – Ele admitiu.

-Assumo então que você _quer_ que dê certo – Lily supôs, e ele confirmou.

-Eu não sei… eu preciso de ajuda em imaginar como… é loucura, para mim.

-Não me entenda mal, eu me sinto honrada de ser a escolhida para ajudar… mas seus amigos não têm ideias? – Lily perguntou. Remus bufou em resposta.

-Peter? Aquele Peter que você literalmente fez um passo a passo de como falar com uma mulher sem gaguejar? – Ele questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily soltou uma risadinha – Sirius me mataria. Com toda a certeza. E James… – Remus negou com a cabeça – inútil.

-Por que inútil? – Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho. Remus tinha um expressão divertida no rosto.

-Porque ele é um romântico incurável – Remus respondeu simplesmente – Ele sempre vai dizer para tentar, porque se há uma chance de amor, deve seguir, e coisas assim.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e compartilhou o humor do residente.

-Huh. Interessante.

-O que me traz de volta a você.

Lily hesitou.

-O fato de Tonks ser mais nova e prima de Sirius e você ter assistido ela crescendo realmente é difícil – Lily concedeu – Mas honestamente, eu só vejo um caminho, considerando que os dois querem essa… _situação_. Tentar.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Chama ela pra um encontro. Vão pro cinema, jantem juntos, sei lá. Você vai pensar em algo bom, tenho certeza. _Converse_ com ela sobre o assunto. Faça ela entender porque você fica desconfortável e porque a situação é difícil para você. Quem sabe ela não tem uma ideia sobre como fazer dar certo?

Ele escutou em silêncio, absorvendo tudo que lhe era dito. Lily lhe deu o tempo necessário, enquanto eles começavam a sair do refeitório, então ele suspirou.

-É só que… ela é tão…

Lily sorriu.

-Sim, eu também acho. E… bem, ela gosta de você, e ela pode parecer super mais nova na sua cabeça porque você a viu crescer, mas ela é muito mais do que isso. E acho que no fundo você sabe.

Lily não sabia se Remus estava em silêncio pelo cansaço de subir as escadas (como sua respiração ofegante denunciava) ou por estar refletindo. Antes de falar mais, ele tossiu algumas vezes.

-Talvez você tenha razão – Ele disse, por fim. Lily abriu um grande sorriso.

-Que bom que você consegue enxergar a verdade.

Remus riu e, depois de pegar suas coisas, desceu para a emergência, deixando Lily com Sirius.

-Evans! – Sirius exclamou sorrindo – Está presa aqui comigo?

Lily fingiu uma careta de desespero enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

-Nos divertiremos bastante hoje!

-Não podemos ficar calminhos e torcer pros pacientes ficarem bem e quietos? – Ela perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

-Para nos divertirmos os pacientes terão que ficar bem e quietos, Evans. – Sirius revelou solenemente. Lily sorriu.

-Você fala como se tivesse várias atividades planejadas para uma criança, Sirius – Ela comentou. Foi a vez do residente sorrir.

-Todo interno é uma criança. Primeira lição do dia.

Lily revirou os olhos e, rindo, empurrou Sirius.

-Vê? Muito educação e treinamento, você irá receber – Ele disse, imitando Yoda. Lily riu mais uma vez.

-Certo, estou preparada, mestre.

Sirius sorriu mais.

-Boa garota. A primeira atividade é relaxar por mais alguns minutos. A digestão, sabe como é…

Então ele tirou um tablet da mochila e abriu o aplicativo da Netflix, e olhou para Lily.

-Gosta de La Casa de Papel? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você está assistindo pela primeira vez? – Ela devolveu, e Sirius assentiu – Hm, meio atrasado. Seria horrível se alguém lhe desse spoilers né…

Sirius agora ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

-Está me ameaçando, Evans?

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros, pegando o livro que levara para o hospital no dia.

-Maquiavélica! – Ele acusou, mas seus olhos traíam seu divertimento.

Se ela tivesse que arriscar, diria que ele realmente gostava dela.

-Apenas sei meus trunfos…

Sirius definitivamente iria responder, mas nessa hora uma enfermeira chegou e entregou um termo de consentimento cirúrgico que havia sido preenchido errado, e que precisava que Frank revisse.

Sirius ligou para Frank, que estava na emergência pediátrica com Alice.

-Isso me parece uma tarefa de internos, Evans – Sirius comentou com um sorriso, entregando o termo para a garota.

-Também me parece. Eu volto já.

Lily sabia que a emergência pediátrica era próxima à adulta, porém nunca fora lá. Então foi pelo caminho já conhecido e seguiu as placas, até ser alertada pelos choros que estava no local correto.

Ela perguntou onde estava Dra. Alice, e foi para o consultório indicado por uma das técnicas de enfermagem. Esperou na porta até o paciente sair para não atrapalhar a consulta.

-Dra. Alice? – Ela perguntou, batendo na porta após a saída de um casal jovem com um bebê de colo.

-Lily, pode entrar! – Ela exclamou – Mas sem isso de doutora, por favor! Em que posso te ajudar?

-Deu um problema num termo que Frank aplicou, e precisa ser ele a corrigir – Lily explicou – Sirius ligou e ele disse que estava aqui…

-Ah, sim, ele estava, mas foi no banheiro…

O resto da frase foi interrompida por uma técnica que abriu a porta, de aparência levemente assustada.

-Dra. Alice, só temos você de médica no momento, chegou um menino convulsionando, ele está na sala vermelha.

Alice levantou na hora, e chamou Lily com ela.

-Convulsão, qual a primeira droga? – Alice questionou enquanto elas iam apressadas para a sala vermelha.

-Diazepam – Lily respondeu de imediato.

-Perfeito. A dose pediátrica varia a depender do peso, mas agora não temos como saber, apenas estimar ao ver o paciente… ou perguntar aos pais.

Ao chegarem, viram a enfermeira já puncionando o acesso venoso periférico, e um garoto, de uns 13 anos, ainda convulsionando, com uma máscara de oxigênio, e a mãe chorando ao lado.

-Okay, pessoal, vamos lá. Preciso de uma cânula de Guedel, quero 7 litros de oxigênio a 100%, oximetria e glicemia capilar – Alice solicitou rapidamente – Senhora, meu nome é Alice, sou médica residente daqui da pediatria. Há quanto tempo seu filho está convulsionando?

-Eu… uns 10 minutos, não tenho certeza! – A mãe respondeu gaguejando entre soluços.

-Então vamos precisar de Diazepam endovenoso. Senhora, quantos quilos ele tem? Tem alergia a alguma coisa? Usa algum remédio todo dia?

-Ai, a última vez… trinta, eu acho. Não tem alergias e não usa remédios, ele é perfeitamente saudável!

-Certo, fique tranquila, nós vamos cuidar dele. Precisamos de 5mg de Diazepam endovenoso pra fazer durante um minuto – Alice pediu, olhando atentamente para o monitor. Ele estava respirando bem – Qual o nome de seu filho?

-Nixon – A mulher respondeu.

-Vamos cuidar dele, ok? Aguarde ali fora por enquanto. Quando ele estiver melhor eu chamo a senhora.

Pouco tempo depois as convulsões cessaram, e o alívio na sala foi explícito.

-Dra. Alice, a glicemia capilar veio 93 – Uma das técnicas informou.

-Ah, obrigada, Claire. Podemos coletar sangue? Vou solicitar agora no sistema enquanto converso com a mãe dele para tentar definir a etiologia. Obrigada pelo apoio, gente. – Alice agradeceu com um sorriso.

Fora incrível, Lily pensou, ver Alice em ação. Calma, comandando a situação com firmeza e educação, sem passar nenhuma dúvida de que sabe conduzir o caso. Lily desejava ser assim no futuro.

-Senhora, ele parou de convulsionar, está voltando aos poucos. Tem uma enfermeira com ele que irá me avisar qualquer coisa – Alice falou com a mãe assim que a viu – Como é o seu nome?

-Ana. Ele está bem, então?

-No momento, sim. Ele já teve isso antes? – Alice perguntou.

-Já, mas quando era bem pequeno, parou pouco depois de três anos e nunca mais teve – Ana contou.

-E não usa nenhum remédio hoje?

-Não usa.

-Chegou a usar quando teve? Alguma coisa assim, todo dia?

-Não, não, nada disso – Ana negou – Ele é extremamente saudável.

-Certo. Ele tem treze anos, certo?

-Isso.

-Ele estava se queixando de alguma coisa? Dor, tontura?

-Bem… – Ana disse após hesitar – Ele estava andando meio desequilibrado recentemente, sabe? Mas nada demais. Achei que fosse alguma brincadeira ou ele me pirraçando. Eu estava reclamando pois ele começou a tirar nota baixa, e aí ele passou a me pirraçar, fingindo que não entende o que eu falo… e fica dizendo que o braço tá tremendo sozinho…

Lily percebeu Alice franzindo a testa. Ela podia não saber muito de pediatria, mas aquilo tudo com certeza não era normal.

-Ele teve febre? Tava com dor de cabeça, vomitou? – Alice continuou, e Ana negou novamente.

Antes que Alice continuasse, uma senhora mais velha chegou e se apresentou como neuropediatra. Alice a deixou a par do caso, e a preceptora Trelawney também fez uma cara de confusa.

-Vamos lá, a senhora vem conosco – Trelawney falou – Vamos fazer um exame chamado eletroencefalograma, que é como se fosse um eletrocardiograma, só que do cérebro – Ana continuou confusa – Serve para ver a atividade do cérebro. Pode nos dizer algumas coisas sobre essa crise.

Lily observou atentamente o posicionamento dos eletrodos na cabeça de Nixon, e as linhas se formando. Trelawney juntou os lábios numa fina linha.

-Senhora, seu filho teve alguma doença quando era bebê? – Ela questionou.

-Não, nada – Ana negou.

-Não teve nenhuma manchinha no corpo com febre antes de um ano de idade?

-Ah, isso ele teve, com uns dois anos. Mas ficou bem, nada demais.

As narinas de Trelawney inflaram.

-Senhora, seu filho tomou todas as vacinas ou faltou alguma?

-Ah, vacinas? – Ana perguntou, fazendo uma careta – Eu não vacinei Nixon. Todo mundo sabe que vacina causa autismo, além de mil outras doenças.

Se Lily estava em choque, não havia como descrever a expressão de Alice e Trelawney.

-Senhora, eu acredito que seu filho possui uma condição chamada panecefalite esclerosante subaguda. A senhora sabe o que é isso?

-N-não – Ana estava branca agora.

-É uma doença em que a criança vai aos poucos perdendo todas as funções do cérebro. Começa com atenção, equilíbrio, diminui rendimento escolar, irritabilidade, tremores involuntários, convulsões, e evolui com demência, perda da fala, cegueira, e cerca de três anos depois do diagnóstico, morte.

Ana levou as mãos à boca e as lágrimas retornaram com força total. Lily estava um pouco surpresa com a dureza da preceptora. Sempre imaginara pediatras como pessoas calmas e fofas.

-Sabe porque essa doença acontece? – Trelawney continuou – É uma alteração tardia da infecção pelo vírus do sarampo, que ocorre entre oito e quinze anos após a infecção do sarampo, que é compatível com a história que a senhora disse. 99% de chance da vacina de sarampo ter prevenido essa condição. A senhora compreende? Que a sua desinformação e decisão de não seguir orientações médicas culminaram com uma sentença de morte com péssima qualidade de vida para o seu filho?

Ana não conseguia mais olhar para Trelawney, que nesse ponto estava vermelha de raiva.

-Mesmo que vacinas causassem autismo, que não causam, se eu estiver certa, o que tem grandes chances, a senhora vai desejar que ele tivesse autismo, quando tiver que alimentá-lo com uma sonda quando ele tiver quinze anos. Eu vou solicitar outros exames para confirmar o diagnóstico. Mas eu não tenho dúvidas do que seja. Também vou acionar o conselho tutelar para notificar a senhora por negligência. Alice, querida, pode retornar para o consultório. Eu assumo daqui.

Alice assentiu e puxou Lily de volta para a salinha.

-Essa onda anti-vacina está crescendo muito – Alice comentou – Vemos cada vez mais situações que poderiam ser prevenidas com o calendário vacinal, mas por muitas mentiras espalhadas, ocorrem.

-Eu estou sem palavras – Lily confessou.

-É uma situação impossível. Geralmente Dra. Trelawney é absurdamente doce. Mas ela perde as estribeiras quando esse tipo de coisa acontece. Confesso que eu também. Aquele garoto vai morrer por causa da mãe. Se você por acaso encontrar, na vida de maneira geral, alguém que não vacine os filhos, faça um favor à sociedade e explique a importância, Lily. Vacinas são seguras e salvam muitas vidas. Não podemos deixar a desinformação e a mentira matar pessoas.

* * *

Dizer que Lily estava chocada com o caso que acompanhara com Alice era pouco. Até mesmo Sirius percebeu que a garota não estava bem quando ela voltou para a enfermaria após ter conseguido que Frank corrigisse o termo.

-É uma merda – Sirius respondeu quando ela contou o que ocorrera, sua feição dura – Pessoas idiotas não deveriam ter filhos. Você precisa de uma habilitação para dirigir um carro. Procriar me parece uma responsabilidade muito maior.

Lily soltou uma leve risada. Era o tipo de coisa absurda que Sirius dizia, mas que fazia um pouco de sentido, no final das contas.

Finalmente a radiografia que Lily tanto esperava chegou, e Sirius lhe mostrou os pontos importantes para saber que a sonda estava bem posicionada e que poderia ser liberada para alimentação.

-Vamos ver se tem alguma interconsulta, já que aqui está parado… – Sirius disse depois de irem conversar com o paciente. Ele abriu o sistema enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa – Olha só, temos uma na ginecologia. Vamos lá.

Lily gostou de ter algo para fazer; tirava sua mente do que acabara de ocorrer. Ela já fizera o rodízio de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia (GO), mas não fora nesse hospital, então ela não sabia o caminho. Sirius mantinha o passo apressado, e mesmo com a diferença de tamanho, ela conseguia acompanhar.

-Leito 235… – Sirius comentou – Parece que estão suspeitando de apendicite numa paciente… vamos lá…

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era algo tão comum.

-Senhora Miriam? – Sirius perguntou, chegando no leito informado. A paciente confirmou – Me conte um pouquinho sobre o que ocorreu…

-Ah! Sirius! Não sabia que era você! Não lhe vejo há um bom tempo!

Os dois se viraram imediatamente para a voz que se aproximava deles juntamente a um clique de salto. Lily viu uma mulher extremamente bonita, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis bem chamativos. Ela estava vestida de um jeito que gritava "preceptora", mas pela cara de Sirius, Lily se questionou.

-Jorkins. Não sabia que era sua paciente – Ele respondeu sem ânimo. A mulher manteve o sorriso.

-Não precisa conter sua felicidade, Sirius – Ela disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo – E você é interna da cirurgia? – Ela perguntou para Lily com um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso. Lily Evans, prazer – Lily se apresentou. A outra sorriu um pouco mais.

-Sou Bertha Jorkins. Pode me chamar de Bertha. Sou residente de GO, e estou com Miriam – Ela respondeu, depois se aproximou do leito e pegou a mão da paciente – Como já conversei com ela, acho que ela tem apendicite. Mas é bom repetir tudo para Sirius. Ele é da cirurgia e vai saber melhor que eu.

Miriam realmente parecia estar com apendicite pela história que ela relatava – bem, no palpite de Lily. Mas Sirius também parecia concordar com a suspeita.

-A dor já melhorou bastante – Miriam disse – Dra. Jorkins me deu morfina agora há pouco.

Sirius sorriu para ela e se virou para Lily.

-Nesses casos, Lily, não adianta tanto testar os sinais. Analgésicos dificultam a resposta à dor necessária pra ter significado clínico. Vamos só palpar para ver tem outro sinal de irritação peritoneal… e relatar na interconsulta que o exame foi prejudicado pelo uso de analgésicos.

-O que queria? Que eu a deixasse com dor? – Bertha vociferou.

-Bom, você sabe que pela tarde geralmente levamos menos de meia hora para responder interconsultas, Jorkins. – Sirius lembrou – E tem um telefone na nossa enfermaria. Ele funciona. – Ele se virou para a paciente – Realmente parece uma apendicite. Normalmente eu faria exames laboratoriais, mas com a sua condição, vai estar alterado de qualquer jeito.

A condição era: Miriam estava grávida de 20 semanas (20 _longas_ semanas).

-A ultrassonografia pode nos ajudar, então vou solicitar uma imediatamente. Não é o ideal fazer uma tomografia pela gestação, apesar de melhor exame. – Sirius explicou – Mas é bom a senhora já ficar ciente que há possibilidade de cirurgia, mas se precisar, ficará tudo bem.

-Cirurgia? Não por vídeo? – Jorkins questionou.

-Sim, por vídeo. Não há maior risco. Recuperação melhor dela, menos estresse, menos resposta metabólica, mais tempo para o bebê. – Sirius concluiu – Vou lá pedir seu exame e volto mais tarde.

Chegando no balcão, Sirius percebeu que esquecera o carimbo na enfermaria, e Lily se ofereceu para pegar enquanto Sirius escrevia.

Mas algumas coisas são pelo acaso, como por exemplo quando Lily voltou para o balcão e Sirius e Jorkins estavam discutindo – Lily apostaria tudo que não era sobre Miriam.

–… ele _está_ bem, Jorkins –Sirius afirmava num sussurro irritado – ficar longe de você é o melhor para ele.

-Eu não consigo achar isso, Sirius! Nós éramos _felizes_!

-Você! Você era feliz. James não. Você fazia dele de gato e sapato, e ele não conseguia nem dizer não! – Sirius replicou – Olha, vocês namoraram por um bom tempo, mas acabou. Siga em frente. Supere James, ok? Ele está muito bem. Agora vamos que isso não é local…

Quando Lily foi deitar de noite, ela pensou nesse encontro estranho. Não deveria se surpreender em James ter namorado aquela mulher estonteante. Ele fazia o tipo de que namorava mulheres estonteantes – não mulheres como _Lily_, por exemplo.

Não que ela… nada disso. Não mesmo.

Ela se imaginou contando para Marlene, e sabia que a amiga lhe diria que era ciúmes o que sentia. Mesmo que não fosse. Mesmo que só fosse algumas borboletas misturadas com vontade de apagar aquele sorrisinho da cara de Jorkins.

Mas tudo isso era apenas distração, auto-preservação. Então Lily tirou o plug da memória do que ocorrera na emergência, e sua cabeça não parou tão cedo.

Talvez Nixon não pudesse ser salvo, mas ela queria lutar para outras crianças não sofrerem o que Nixon sofreu. Ou para crianças impossibilitadas de tomar a vacina – as com câncer fazendo quimioterapia, as transplantadas, as com doenças do sistema imunológico – não padecerem de doenças previníveis.

No seu consciente ela conseguia mandar e focar em coisas importantes, mas seus sonhos… ah, seus sonhos estavam misteriosamente misturados com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que se transformavam em uma bagunça preta e olhos castanho-esverdeados, seguidos por um sorriso grande e promissor…

* * *

**Deixando só um recadinho: vacinem seus filhos! Se vacinem! A vacina é um método simples que salva vidas todos os dias! Poucas pessoas não podem tomar vacina, e todos nós nos vacinando as ajudam. Vacina não causa autismo, e a chance de causar reações adversas graves é muito menor que o benefício proposto. O sarampo está voltando no Brasil por diminuição da cobertura vacinal. Sarampo mata. Vamos nos vacinar!**


	13. Capítulo Doze

Hey, gente! Feliz dia 18! Como quem me segue no Twitter viu, hoje tive problemas com meu computador, mas estou conseguindo postar o capítulo! Preciso deixar um agradecimento a Pâmela, que se propôs a postar o capítulo caso não resolvesse. Amizade é assim 3

Enfim, espero que gostem e deixem comentários! Até a próxima!

* * *

Tonks quase pulou em Lily quando a ruiva chegou em casa. Mary estava na faculdade e Marlene ficara no hospital pela tarde, então Lily foi a primeira no apartamento.

-Hey, boa tarde, Tonks – Lily disse com uma risada.

-E aí, Lily, beleza? – A mais jovem respondeu, um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou. Tonks assentiu positivamente.

-Mas eu vou esperar as outras duas chegarem. De noite – Tonks disse. Lily riu e concordou.

-Vou tomar banho e depois vamos fazer o almoço, ok?

Tonks assentiu, o sorriso ainda lhe tomando quase todo o rosto. Lily tomou um banho mais demorado, mas Tonks não pareceu se importar. Lily suspeitou que talvez fosse algo relacionado a Remus considerando a conversa que haviam tido no dia anterior, mas não tinha certeza.

Preferiu deixar Tonks comunicar quando estivesse pronta, e o almoço não parecia ser esse momento – a mais nova estava realmente concentrada em aprender. Ela se prontificou para lavar a louça, e Lily foi estudar.

Naquela tarde especificamente ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e não sabia muito bem o motivo. Depois de três horas mal aproveitadas, decidiu deixar o material por ora, e retornar mais tarde com a cabeça mais vazia.

Voltou a ler um dos romances históricos que Mary lhe indicara e que ela não conseguia manter um ritmo de leitura bom, mas dizia para si mesma que iria conseguir.

Para não cometer injustiça, ela realmente conseguiu avançar a leitura naquele dia. Quando Mary bateu na sua porta dizendo que trouxera pão para o jantar, já eram quase sete da noite, e ela decidiu parar para de noite voltar a estudar.

As três garotas já estavam sentadas na mesa aguardando Lily. Quando a ruiva sentou, Marlene rapidamente pegou o maior pão e Mary reclamou que escolhera aquele justamente para ela.

-E aí, Tonks – Lily disse enquanto as duas amigas brigavam pelo pão – O que você queria dizer?

A mais nova abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Remus me chamou pra um encontro! – Tonks disse, efetivamente acabando a briga e fazendo as três sorrirem.

-Aha! Finalmente! – Marlene exclamou.

-Quando é o encontro? – Mary perguntou

-Amanhã à noite! Ele falou comigo de madrugada. Na verdade, acho que ele mandou mensagem achando que eu não iria responder, mas eu estava acordada vendo um canal no YouTube sobre tinta de cabelo feita em casa…

Lily sorriu. Parecia o tipo de coisa que Tonks faria.

-Ele disse que tinha um bocado pra conversar comigo, que a situação não era tão simples, mas que entendeu que não era o único envolvido – Tonks suspirou com um sorriso – Parece que ouviu o anjinho bom.

-Anjinho bom – Lily disse apontando para si mesma – Fiz ele entender que não importa quão difícil, tudo envolve você também.

Tonks soltou um gritinho e levantou para dar um abraço desajeitado em Lily.

-Obrigada por trazer a sensatez de volta a Remus!

Lily sorriu de volta, realmente satisfeita pelo desfecho.

-E vocês vão para onde? – Mary perguntou.

-Ele disse que ainda está escolhendo o restaurante, mas eu realmente não me importo. Vai ser ótimo de qualquer sorte, só de estar com ele.

Lily sorriu mais uma vez, e elas continuaram a jantar comentando sobre as possíveis roupas que Tonks poderia usar.

Ela não podia deixar a ocasião passar sem se vangloriar para uma pessoa específica.

_Lily Evans 18:23_

_Sugere o Cabeça de Javali para Remus_

_Não é muito cheio, a comida é muito boa, bebidas baratas_

_Tem umas mesas legais e mais reservadas_

_Acho que ele não vai querer que ninguém os escute_

_James Potter 18:24_

_Quê?_

_O que…_

_AH_

_ELE CHAMOU TONKS PARA SAIR?_

_Lily Evans 18:24_

_Sim!_

_James Potter 18:25_

_Eu sou um gênio!_

_Lily Evans 18:25_

_Er_

_EU conversei com Remus e o fiz entender que ele precisava incluir Tonks nessa bagunça_

_James Potter 18:25_

_Sim, ok_

_Mas eu estava lhe apoiando o tempo todo, certo?_

_Lily Evans 18:26_

_Kkkkkkk_

_Você não tem um PINGO de vergonha na cara_

_James Potter 18:26_

_Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim_

Lily não conseguiu esconder o sorriso depois de ver seu argumento jogado de volta para ela.

Como fora a única a não botar a mesa, Lily ficou encarregada de lavar a louça, e assim fez sem reclamar. Depois de terminar, sentou novamente em sua mesa, e conseguiu finalizar seus estudos.

Lily gostaria de dizer que ela havia esperado um pouco para fazer insinuações com Remus, mas fora mais forte que ela (não que ela tenha tentado se segurar _tanto assim_).

-Bom dia, Remy! – Ela disse com um imenso sorriso ao vê-lo na sala de prescrição pouco antes da visita. Remus retribuiu o gesto, contudo mais timidamente e acompanhado de uma negação de cabeça.

-Hey, Lily. Tudo tranquilo? – Remus cumprimentou de volta.

-Sim, tudo ótimo comigo. E com você? Algum… plano especial para hoje à noite? Quer uma dica de restaurante ou algo assim? – Lily perguntou, fingindo inocência. Remus riu e revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar, foi interrompido por Sirius.

-Por que ele iria precisar de dicas de restaurante? – Sirius questionou, a testa franzida.

Lily viu a cor fugir do rosto de Remus imediatamente, e pensou até em ajudar (leia-se: inventar alguma coisa), mas James apareceu nesse momento para salvá-la.

-Remus tem um encontro hoje! – James disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

Ah. A verdade então.

-Um encontro? Com quem? – Sirius continou.

-Isso _ele_ vai ter que falar – James replicou, dando de ombros – Quando ele puder. O mais rápido possível, de preferência.

_Meia_ verdade, aparentemente.

-E por que Lily sabe disso e eu não? – Sirius perguntou – Sabe, Aluado, estou profundamente magoado com isso!

-Porque eu ajudei Remus a conseguir esse encontro – Lily explicou – E não, não vou dizer quem é. Ele diz quando quiser. Não me mete nisso.

Sirius fez uma careta, mas Lily apenas cruzou os braços.

-Chata.

-Você que é. Remy, Cabeça de Javali é minha dica. Só digo isso.

Mas ao invés de Remus sorrir e agradecer, ele se virou para James com uma expressão de compreensão, mas um sorriso incrédulo também tomava seu rosto.

-Então é por _isso_ que você ficou falando de nomes estranhos de restaurante o caminho _todo_?

Lily gargalhou vendo James corar.

-Eu estava tentando ser _sutil_ – James se explicou.

-E acabou sendo _inútil _– Sirius replicou alegremente – Os preceptores chegaram. Chega de conversa mole entre _traidores_.

Lily ainda estava rindo, mas recuperou sua normalidade ao sentar para discutir o paciente com Dr. Moody. Como sempre, tinha o caderninho de anotações na mão, e os ouvidos atentos.

Ela ficaria pela tarde na emergência, e tentou se convencer que o friozinho na barriga que sentira ao saber que James ficaria com ela era devido à possibilidade de conversarem sobre Remus e Tonks do que pela presença de James em si.

-Remus precisa contar pra Sirius – Lily disse quando a emergência ficou calma no meio da tarde. James assentiu, riscando um papel distraidamente.

Ela já tinha percebido que James era praticamente incapaz de ficar quieto por muito tempo – nas cirurgias estava trabalhando com as mãos, e quando tinha de ficar sentado em consultório ou nas visitas, suas pernas sempre estavam se mexendo.

-Definitivamente – Ele concordou – Mas eu sei que Aluado vai demorar o máximo possível, porque ele vai querer elaborar uma forma complexa de contar para que Sirius fique menos irritado.

-Pelo pouco que eu conheço, é a cara dele mesmo – Lily disse rindo.

-Não que eu concorde que Sirius tem que ficar irritado – James acrescentou – Como você disse, Tonks é maior de idade, e tenho certeza que Remus não ficava… _cobiçando_ Tonks quando ela era guria. Remus não é assim.

-Acho que você está corretíssimo – Lily comentou – Mas não sei se Sirius veria dessa forma logo de cara.

-Não vai ver. Ele considera que Tonks é a única família de sangue que ele ainda tem, então tem a tendência de ser superprotetor.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-De qualquer modo, ele vai ter que aceitar a decisão de Remus e Tonks. E se ele não quiser aceitar, eu vou botar senso naquela cabeçona!

James tentou disfarçar a gargalhada – eles sabiam que não deveriam rir tanto no hospital – e finalmente conseguiu.

-Se tem uma pessoa que conseguiria, eu apostaria em você, Evans.

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros. Eles ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio, até que a porta da emergência foi aberta, e um paciente ensanguentado foi trazido numa maca.

James e Lily levantaram de seus bancos no mesmo segundo, se aproximando do paciente enquanto calçavam suas luvas.

-Paciente de 37 anos, estava sentado num banco quando começou uma troca de tiros entre dois motoristas que haviam batido o carro e ele foi atingido. O projétil entrou no hemitórax direito, mas não achamos orifício de saída, então deve estar alojado. Fizemos 1000ml de Ringer lactato com jelco 18, mas não conseguimos intubar na ambulância, nem drenar o tórax. Taquicárdico, hipotenso.

James agradeceu e entregou o laringoscópio e o tubo para Lily.

-Você já fez isso, certo? – Ele perguntou e Lily assentiu – Vamos então, precisamos de fentanil e quetamina, por favor! Já deixa separado também material de dreno de tórax, mas antes um jelco 14. E chamem Dra. McGonagall!

Lily ignorou toda a confusão na sala, e quando viu que as medicações haviam sido administradas, prosseguiu com a intubação. James observava ao seu lado, e aparentou estar satisfeito com o resultado.

-Vamos ver pela capnografia que já está aqui – Ele disse, conectando ao ventilador – Perfeito! Agora, drenagem de alívio, qual espaço intercostal? – James perguntou, com a agulha na mão.

-No novo ATLS, 5º, linha axilar média.

Ele lhe entregou o jelco, mas o tiro havia entrado justamente no local em que Lily dissera.

-E agora? – James perguntou, um meio sorriso.

-Um acima ou um abaixo.

-Perfeito, prossiga.

Lily fez o procedimento, e saiu ar e sangue pela agulha.

-Quais sinais clínicos me guiam para essa punção? – James perguntou.

-Desvio de traqueia, hipotensão e murmúrios vesiculares abolidos, sugerindo pneumotórax hipertensivo.

-Perfeito. E agora?

-Drenar o tórax.

Dra. McGonagall chegou justamente quando James disse que Lily poderia se lavar para fazer o procedimento com ele. Ele então passou o caso, e a preceptora assentiu.

-Já pediu os hemoderivados? Algo me diz que isso é um choque classe IV – Ela disse – Também estou achando que é um hemotórax maciço.

James confirmou e foi se lavar juntamente com Lily.

-O abdome está reativo. Drenem o tórax enquanto providencio a sala. Deixem o paciente vivo até chegar ao centro cirúrgico, ok? Encontro os dois lá.

James assentiu.

-Bom, vamos lá. Primeiro assepsia e antissepsia. Isso, perfeito. Ele já está sedado, então não precisa fazer a anestesia local, mas é importante se lembrar desse passo, certo?

-Certo.

-Agora pegue o bisturi… isso. Vou parar de falar e você me diz se tiver dúvidas.

Lily assentiu e continuou com o procedimento. James apenas dava pequenas dicas, e seu sorriso era visível pelas rugas ao redor de seus olhos.

-Excelente! Vamos lembrar de acompanhar a quantidade de sangue que sai para avaliar se realmente se trata de um caso de hemotórax maciço. – James explicou enquanto eles tiravam as capas estéreis – Sabe por que vamos levar ele diretamente para cirurgia?

-Ele está instável hemodinamicamente, com um trauma penetrante em tórax sem orifício de saída e abdome com sinais de irritação peritoneal.

-Perfeito. Estamos pronto pro transporte? – James perguntou para a enfermeira, que assentiu – Lily, você vai ambuzando ele, pode ser?

Lily assentiu e os três chegaram ao centro cirúrgico rapidamente. Lily e James deixaram a enfermeira passando o paciente para a enfermeira do centro e foram se trocar para já estarem prontos na sala quando o paciente chegasse.

-Dra. Figg, que honra! – James disse quando viu a anestesista na sala em que Dra. McGonagall estava. A preceptora olhou para James de maneira reprovadora, mas Lily percebeu os cantos de seus lábios se mexendo.

-Conseguiu fazer a drenagem? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou a ele. James abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Lily que fez, professora – James contou – Perfeitamente, se me arrisco a dizer. Até a porta tinha drenado 700ml.

Dra. McGonagall assentiu e Lily corou.

-Evans e Potter, podem ir se lavando. Teremos um instrumentador na cirurgia. Evans vai nos auxiliar hoje.

Lily assentiu e seguiu James para as pias para higienização das mãos.

-Vamos fazer primeiro a laparotomia, porque se não for um hemotórax maciço, a conduta correta já foi feita. Depois da cirurgia, quando ele estiver estabilizado na UTI, pensamos em exames de imagem – James foi explicando.

Era por isso que Lily adorava os plantões com James. Ele tinha uma paciência infinita, explicava tudo que era feito, conferia se ela ainda tinha alguma dúvida, deixava ela fazer os procedimentos. O aprendizado era espetacular.

O fato dele ser engraçado também ajudava.

Quando eles voltaram, o paciente estava entrando na sala. A mesa já estava montada, e o instrumentador já havia separado as capas. Perguntou os números das luvas e James e Lily estavam prontos para a cirurgia.

Dra. McGonagall saiu da sala para se lavar também, e Lily e James fizeram os procedimentos para garantir a esterilidade para a cirurgia.

-Dreno em 900ml, professora – James informou quando a preceptora se juntou a eles.

-Fique de olho. Bisturi na mão de Dr. Potter, por favor.

Lily observou atentamente e percebeu como James operava bem. Dra. McGonagall não corrigia quase nada, e as dúvidas dele faziam a preceptora pensar. Para Lily, que estava ao seu lado posicionada como segunda auxiliar, James ressaltava alguns pontos anatômicos importantes e mostrava manobras. Ela recebia a tarefa de afastar estruturas e observar o dreno.

-Aha, olha só, achei o projétil – James exclamou – Está alojado no fígado. Consegue perceber qual é esse segmento, Lily?

A garota se aproximou enquanto James pedia o fio para suturar o órgão.

-Hum, seria o II? Posterior lateral esquerdo?

-Exato – Dra. McGonagall confirmou – Potter, retire o projétil com cuidado para não aumentar o sangramento. Evans, como está o dreno?

-950ml, Dra. McGonagall.

-Parece que vai estabilizar. Felizmente eu estava enganada sobre o hemotórax maciço. Evans, você vai usar o aspirador. Quero que deixe o campo limpo para Potter suturar. Consegue fazer isso?

Lily assentiu, o estômago dando voltas. Ela teria que conseguir.

James assoviava enquanto suturava o ferimento. O projétil já estava na mesa, pronto para ser limpo e entregue para a polícia.

O campo ficou limpo o tempo todo.

-Também sangramento do omento – James observou – Suturas manuais?

Dra. McGonagall assentiu, e se virou para Dra. Figg.

-Arabella, como está o paciente?

-Estável, Minerva. Nem entrei com a noradrenalina. Acho que o tórax que estava fazendo a instabilidade. Se permanecer assim, acho que pode fazer as tomografias no caminho para a UTI.

-Certo, obrigada. Evans, sabe fazer suturas manuais? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou enquanto ela e James usavam pinças para parar o sangramento momentaneamente.

-Sim, eu sei – Lily respondeu, sentindo o frio na barriga voltar.

-Então vamos ver.

Lily respirou fundo e aceitou o fio que James lhe oferecia com um sorriso que ela conseguia perceber pelas rugas ao redor de seus olhos.

-Lembre de acompanhar o nó até a estrutura – Dra. McGonagall disse – Isso, maravilha. Continue, aqui tem mais.

Ela mal podia acreditar que _Minerva McGonagall_, a lenda do trauma, estava lhe ajudando a fazer suturas manuais num omento. Era surreal! Era incrível!

Seria o suficiente para lhe desconcentrar, mas ela não deixou isso ocorrer.

Eles fizeram uma revisão antes de iniciar o processo de fechamento, e ainda colocaram um dreno. Depois de James ter finalizado a sutura da musculatura abdominal, Dra. McGonagall se afastou da mesa e tirou as luvas.

-Vou ver se acharam algum documento dele, e já pedir exames. 950ml no dreno. Vou precisar que você o acompanhe na tomografia e na UTI para passar o plantão lá. Evans, se quiser retornar para a emergência depois de ajudar Potter, fique a vontade.

-Prefiro acompanhar o paciente até a UTI, se possível, Dra. McGonagall. Ver todo o processo.

A preceptora assentiu.

-Como achar mais produtivo. Potter, antes de sair quero falar com você.

James assentiu e voltou a prestar atenção em Lily.

-Passa pro outro lado pra darmos uns pontinhos no subcutâneo antes de fechar a pele. Não precisa ser muito apertado, pra dar espaço pra drenar e evitar uma infecção de ferida.

Lily assentiu, e eles se puseram a trabalhar. James continuou assoviando uma música tranquilamente, parando para ocasionalmente falar com Dra. Figg.

Era exatamente o ambiente de trabalho que ela queria para seu futuro. Eficaz, tranquilo e agradável.

Ela nem viu o tempo passar. Quando percebeu, já haviam terminado e estavam colocando o curativo.

-Vamos descrever e quando ele estiver pronto, seguimos para a bioimagem – James falou. Lily assentiu e o seguiu. Quando eles chegaram no computador, James fez uma careta – Posso te pedir um favor? Esqueci meu carimbo e minha caneta na sala… Primeira vez que exploro sua mais valia…

Lily fingiu ficar brava, mas foi de bom grado. Ela teria ido de qualquer jeito, mas depois do que James lhe proporcionara naquele dia…

Quando Lily chegou em casa, as luzes estavam apagadas, mas se podia ouvir barulho vindo do quarto de Tonks. Ela, então, deixou suas coisas no seu quarto e foi encontrar com as amigas.

Tonks segurava duas blusas enquanto Marlene e Mary opinavam – claro, cada uma achando uma mais bonita.

-Ah, Lily, finalmente! – Tonks exclamou – Marlene e Mary não conseguem entrar num consenso!

Lily riu e analisou as opções. As duas amigas realmente discordavam bastante em relação a roupas.

-Gostei da blusa preta – Lily disse.

Tonks sorriu e vestiu a blusa sugerida.

-Está muito bonita, Tonks! – Mary elogiou quando a mais nova terminou de se arrumar. As três garotas que ficariam em casa estavam deitadas na cama.

-Achei chique um encontro em dia de semana – Marlene comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Tonks abriu um grande sorriso.

-Ele vai passar enfermaria esse final de semana, e não quis deixar pro outro – Ela explicou. Lily sorriu de volta.

-Eu juro que acho que ele gosta muito de você, Tonks – Lily comentou. Tonks esticou ainda mais os lábios.

-Tomara que você esteja certa – Ela comentou.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou. Lily, Marlene e Mary saíram mais rápido e fecharam a porta do quarto, tendo Marlene ficado para trás para segurar Tonks mais um tempo.

-Uh, boa noite? – Remus disse ao Lily abrir a porta e ele ver a ruiva e Mary de braços cruzados. Era possível ouvir alguém batendo numa porta para dentro casa.

-Vamos conversar antes – Mary respondeu simplesmente, indicando uma cadeira para Remus sentar.

-Certo… – Ele falou apreensivamente, e tossiu.

-Tonks pode até ser nova aqui – Lily começou.

-E você a conhece há mais tempo que a gente… – Mary completou.

-Mas ela é muito querida para nós do mesmo jeito, e não hesitaremos em retaliar caso você faça besteira – Lily ameaçou.

Remus assentiu, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso meio irônico no rosto.

-Você me disse para levar isso adiante – Ele contrapôs, olhando para Lily. A garota deu de ombros.

-Uma coisa não anula a outra, companheiro. Estamos de olho – Lily alertou. Ele assentiu novamente, com mais uma tosse – Já falou para Sirius?

Remus fez uma careta.

-Já. Primeiro ele fingiu que não ouviu, depois ele ficou confuso. Mas James falou com ele. Tudo tranquilo, aparentemente. Mas… tenho certeza que vai haver alguma reação tardia.

Lily riu.

-Okay, você está liberado – Ela informou.

-Lene, pode vir! – Mary gritou. Segundos depois Marlene surgiu com os braços cruzados e Tonks um pouco vermelha.

Remus abriu um tímido sorriso ao ver Tonks, que se alargou quando ele percebeu que a garota replicava o gesto. Ele deu a impressão de que iria falar, contudo foi interrompido por um acesso de tosse.

-Tudo bem, Rem? – Lily perguntou com o cenho franzido. Ele fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

-To com uma tosse só – Ele respondeu – Posso lavar a mão?

Mary mostrou onde ficava o lavabo. Quando ele retornou, fez questão de pegar a mão de Tonks e dar um leve beijo, fazendo todas as garotas sorrirem.

-Okay, chega disso – Marlene disse, puxando Lily e Mary – Vão, se divirtam, e não esquece a chave, Tonks. Ou de mandar mensagem se não for voltar.

Remus corou levemente, enquanto as garotas riram. Tonks apertou a mão dele, e o levou para fora do apartamento. Ela parecia estar extremamente feliz, pela visão de Lily, e isso deixava a ruiva contente.

Ela achou alguma coisinha para comer e pegou o celular.

_Lily Evans 19:46_

_Dra. McGonagall pegou no seu pé por ter me deixado fazer o dreno?_

Ela não esperava uma resposta imediata, mas ficou com o celular na mão mesmo assim. Quando o aparelho vibrou, ela quase deixou cair o pão em surpresa.

_James Potter 19:48_

_Quê?_

_Não_

_Por que você achou isso?_

_Lily Evans 19:48_

_Porque ela te chamou para conversar depois_

_Na verdade fiquei receosa de ter criado algum problema para você_

_James Potter 19:49_

_Muito pelo contrário_

_Ela disse que o dreno estava ótimo_

_Gostou de você_

_E conversou também sobre a cirurgia_

_Lily Evans 19:49_

_Sério?_

_Ela é tipo… minha ídola_

_Ela falou de mim?_

_James Potter 19:50_

_Eu imaginava isso_

_E sim, ela disse que você era uma boa interna_

_Lily Evans 19:50_

_!_

_Não acredito!_

_James Potter 19:50_

_Por que eu mentiria?_

_Lily Evans 19:51_

_Eu sei lá_

_Vou dormir tão bem hoje!_

_James Potter 19:51_

_O que um elogio não faz…_

_Lily Evans 19:51_

_O que um elogio da PESSOA CERTA não faz…_

_James Potter 19:51_

_Eu já te elogiei diversas vezes e nunca ouviu isso_

_Meu elogio não vale de nada, então?_

_Lily Evans 19:52_

_Você está dizendo, não eu_

_James Potter 19:52_

_Ha ha_

_Muito engraçadinha_

_Lily Evans 19:52_

_Kkkkkkk_

_Brincadeiras a parte_

_Muito obrigada por hoje_

_Eu aprendi um absurdo_

_E foi ótimo fazer procedimentos_

_James Potter 19:53_

_Ah, que nada_

_É meu dever, Lily_

_Lily Evans 19:53_

_Eu sei que é_

_Mas eu aprendo sempre mais com você_

_Dá para perceber que você ama o que faz_

_E isso contagia, e ajuda no interesse_

_E você se importa em explicar, lembra que estamos presentes_

_Estamos = internos_

_Então obrigada de verdade_

_James Potter 19:54_

_Fico feliz que consiga aprender tanto_

_Significa que pelo menos alguma coisa estou fazendo certo_

_Lily Evans 19:54_

_Além da cirurgia de hoje, claro_

_Você foi incrível_

_James Potter 19:54_

_Quantos elogios_

_Assim vou achar que você está tentando me subornar…_

Lily se surpreendia sempre com a facilidade que eles dois tinham de conversar. James era muito sociável – e ela não aumentara nada do que lhe elogiara. Ele simplesmente era excelente (pelo menos na visão _dela_).

A surpresa naquela noite foi olhar o relógio quando disseram boa noite e perceber que já passavam de meia-noite – e ela não estudara nada naquele dia.

Bem… Lily sempre achou que na prática se aprende muito mais.

As garotas não esperaram Tonks voltar. Todas precisavam acordar cedo para suas atividades acadêmicas, e dormir tarde (mesmo que não _tão_ tarde) não era uma boa opção.

Claro que nenhuma delas sabia que Lily, na verdade, vira exatamente a hora que Tonks chegara, por ter ficado conversando até depois com James pelo celular.

Marlene achou estranho a cara de sono da ruiva, mas Lily disse apenas que não dormira muito bem.

Lily, mesmo sonolenta, estava ansiosa para encontrar Remus e perguntar do encontro. Talvez não fosse a melhor estratégia perguntar para ele o invés de perguntar para Tonks, mas era o que ela poderia fazer – Marlene apoiou a ideia completamente.

Mas a animação das duas logo se dissipou ao avistarem Remus. Ele estava sério e pensativo, e, apesar do pouco tempo, elas já sabiam que deveriam se preocupar.

-Hey, Rem! – Lily cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ele se esforçou, mas não conseguiu retribuir com sinceridade, e depois tossiu.

-Lily, Marlene.

-Como foi ontem à noite? – Marlene rapidamente questionou. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Ela não contou para vocês? – Foi tudo que ele respondeu.

-Não. Ela chegou tarde. Estávamos dormindo já – Lily explicou.

-Foi divertido. Extremamente. Mas… – Remus suspirou – É melhor _ela_ contar para vocês, honestamente.

Lily franziu o cenho.

-Ah não. O que você fez? – Ela perguntou.

-Eu… ainda não… sério, falem com Tonks, ok?

Lily ficou observando o residente se afastar, meio incrédula. Que diabos tinha acontecido naquele encontro? Como Remus poderia ter ido daquele cara animado da noite anterior para esse hesitante e para baixo?

-Parece que seus poderes de cupido não foram tão bons assim.

Lily olhou para o lado e viu James de braços cruzados, um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Não sei não – Ela discordou – Ele estava muito animado ontem, e disse que se divertiu bastante.

-Eu não tinha dúvidas de que seria bom – James afirmou – Mas você esqueceu de colocar uma coisa em consideração: a tendência de autodestruição de Remus Lupin.

-Você acha que ele está fazendo auto sabotagem? – Lily questionou surpresa. James riu.

-Esquece cirurgia, auto sabotagem é a verdadeira especialidade de Remus Lupin – Ele contou – Se ele tem uma chance de ser feliz, ele faz o máximo para não conseguir. As vezes é inconsciente, mas ele realmente acredita que não merece coisas boas por sua condição de saúde.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido – Lily opinou. James deu de ombros.

-Fala para ele.

Lily se adiantou para fazer exatamente isso, mas foi mantida no lugar por um puxão do seu jaleco.

-Não agora – James disse rindo – Escuta o que _Tonks_ tem a dizer antes.

Parecia algo sensato, então Lily resolveu escutar James. Antes de chutar Remus no traseiro ela precisava saber a real situação.

-Você tem um ponto – Lily cedeu.

-Eu vivo lhe lembrando que conheço melhor Remus que você – James falou sacudindo a cabeça – mas você parece que não quer escutar, Srta. Teimosia.

Lily abriu um grande sorriso em resposta, mostrando que aceitava o título.

-Estou em constante fase de crescimento e amadurecimento pessoal – Ela disse como desculpa. James riu e revirou os olhos.

-Vai logo ver seus pacientes pra não se atrasar – Foi tudo que ele respondeu.

Ignorando os olhares de Benjy, ela fez o que o residente sugeriu e saiu da sala de prescrição. A rotatividade da cirurgia era interessante: eles geralmente não ficavam com o mesmo paciente por muito tempo, já que era uma especialidade mais resolutiva e pontual, então conseguiam ver uma maior variedade de quadros.

Tinha o aspecto ruim de não conseguir se apegar muito bem ao paciente, porque ele já ia embora rapidamente.

Quando Lily terminou de fazer as evoluções, fez questão de erguer uma sobrancelha para James, indicando que havia acabado e com tempo extra. Ele abriu um sorriso provocador em resposta, fazendo Lily rir.

-Eliot está bem – James lhe disse quando sentou ao seu lado se preparando para passarem os casos para Dr. Weasley, o preceptor do dia.

-Quem é Eliot? – Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Ah, é verdade, você foi embora antes – Ele exclamou, mais um lembrete para si do que falando com Lily – A família do paciente de ontem chegou e trouxe os documentos dele. Ele se chama Eliot.

-Ah! Ele está bem?

-Então, na medida do possível. Estabilizou, sem sangramentos. Está com leucocitose, mas é esperado em resposta ao trauma. Fez mais uma transfusão, mas sem reações. Não parece ter sepse nem nada do tipo. Seu dreno está funcionando que é uma beleza.

Lily senti o rosto esquentando levemente e mordeu o lábio inferior para esconder o sorriso do elogio inerente.

-Precisou de droga vasoativa? – Ela perguntou.

-Não, está bem estável. Estavam falando em tentar iniciar o desmame da ventilação amanhã, já que os padrões estão bons.

-Fico feliz em saber disso – Lily comentou – Mas por que não me disse que a família dele tinha chegado ontem à noite?

James hesitou rapidamente, mas logo estava sorrindo de novo.

-_Alguém_ me disse que pessoas de saúde são incapazes de falar sobre coisas que não são de saúde fora do ambiente hospitalar. Estou tentando mostrar que ela está errada – Ele explicou com a mesma expressão. Lily riu.

-Me parece uma pessoa extremamente sensata – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros – Eu teria gostado de saber, mesmo que fosse algo de saúde fora do ambiente hospitalar.

-Certo, entendido. Próxima vez eu falo – Ele disse e hesitou novamente – Acho que esqueci, também. Depois que falamos da cirurgia a conversa fluiu tanto que nem mesmo pensei no hospital. Isso não é uma coisa fácil – James admitiu, com um sorriso tímido. Lily sentiu o rosto corar inexplicavelmente.

-Esse é seu jeito de dizer que eu sou uma pessoa legal? – Ela perguntou. James riu, e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

-Esse é meu jeito de dizer que você é extremamente… _interessante_.

Lily sentiu sua boca se abrindo levemente enquanto olhava James nos olhos – castanhos com pontos verdes, tão expressivos quanto o resto da bela face – e sentia _alguma coisa_ estranha no estômago, que mesmo que ela quisesse pensar mais a respeito não teria conseguido, pois Dr. Weasley chegou naquele momento fazendo com que James lhe lançasse uma piscadela e mais um sorriso antes de se virar para frente.

-Ok, o que foi que rolou ontem? – Lily perguntou assim que Tonks entrou no apartamento. Marlene e Mary estavam no sofá também; as três estavam esperando a torta que Marlene fizera mais cedo terminar de assar.

Tonks suspirou e se jogou no chão, deitada no tapete de modo que pudesse observar as outras garotas.

-Estava indo tudo muito bem. Fomos no Cabeça de Javali, depois fomos comprar uns doces. Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, sabem? Eu nunca ri tanto também. Daí alguma coisa aconteceu até chegarmos no ponto de futuro e etc – Tonks contou – Ele começou a gaguejar, e eu mandei ele se acalmar. Ele balbuciou alguma coisa sobre Sirius, sobre nossas idades, e tudo me parecia desculpa. Até que ele me contou o motivo real de fazer ele hesitante.

-Fala logo, pirralha! – Mary exclamou.

-Ele tem _receio_ por ter anemia falciforme – Tonks disse em tom jocoso. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Remus tem anemia falciforme? – Marlene questionou.

-Uau. Eu sempre soube que ele não era muito bom da saúde – Mary comentou – Mas não sabia o que era.

-Mas do que ele tem receio? – Lily perguntou. Tonks suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ele disse que eu mereço alguém que não é _doente_, alguém que eu não tenha que me preocupar com mudanças de temperatura. Alguém que não vá passar um gene defeituoso para o filho.

Lily revirou os olhos. James estava completamente correto.

-O que _você_ acha disso tudo? – Ela questionou.

-Eu acho que ele não está levando em consideração o que _eu_ penso sobre isso tudo – Tonks confessou, olhando para o teto – Eu não me importo com nada disso, sabe? Claro que a situação não é perfeita, mas se esse é o preço para estar com ele, eu estou disposta a pagar. Mas ele não me escuta.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Ela faria aquele cabeça dura no mínimo escutar o que Tonks tinha a dizer, mesmo que tivesse que recrutar outras pessoas.

_Lily Evans 18:32_

_Você estava certo_

_James Potter 18:33_

_Eu geralmente estou_

_Sobre o que, dessa vez?_

_Lily Evans 18:33_

_Seu amigo_

_Eu conversei com Tonks_

_E ele está sendo idiota_

_James Potter 18:33_

_Deixa eu adivinhar_

_Ele culpou a anemia falciforme?_

_Que Tonks merece alguém melhor?_

_Lily Evans 18:34_

_Bingo_

_Você está na emergência amanhã?_

_Podemos combinar uma emboscada para fazer seu amigo ter bom senso!_

_James Potter 18:34_

_Nope_

_Mas Remus está_

_Eu confio essa tarefa a você_

_Se vocês conseguirem se esconder de Snape, claro_

_Lily Evans 18:34_

_Snape está na emergência amanhã também?_

_Mas não deveria ser um R1 e um R2?_

_James Potter 18:34_

_Eu estarei de plantão fora do Mungo's_

_Remus ficará no meu lugar_

_Lily Evans 18:35_

_Mal posso esperar por uma tarde inteira com Snape_

_James Potter 18:35_

_Forças, guerreira_

_Lily Evans 18:35_

_Eu gostava mais quando você não era tão debochado_

_James Potter 18:36_

_Mentir é feio, Evans_

_Se eu fosse você iria estudar para ajudar o residente amanhã na emergência_

_Lily Evans 18:36_

_Respeitosamente_

_Vai se lascar_

_James Potter 18:36_

_Kkkkkkkk_

_Boa noite, Lily_

-Falando com quem? – Marlene perguntou. Lily franziu o cenho.

-Quê?

-Você está sorrindo bastante, então fiquei curiosa…

Lily estreitou os olhos e apontou para a cozinha, onde o alarme do fogão disparou indicando que a torta estava pronta.

-É uma boa pergunta – Mary comentou enquanto elas se sentavam.

-Vocês só querem saber porque acham que é algum interesse amoroso – Lily respondeu.

-Claro que sim – Marlene confirmou.

-Bom, não é interesse amoroso. James só é bastante engraçado.

Marlene abriu um sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa e Lily jogou uma bolinha de guardanapo nela.

-Nem ouse – Lily avisou – Ele realmente é engraçado. Tonks está de prova!

Tonks concordou e deu de ombros.

-Só acho curioso que Sirius é tão engraçado quanto, mas você não fala com ele – Marlene comentou.

-Vocês ficam bonitos juntos – Mary opinou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Já temos um problema amoroso daquele grupinho. Vou dar um chute em Remus e depois vocês pensam em qualquer outra coisa.

Tonks sorriu e ergueu o polegar em agradecimento.

Marlene não falou mais nada sobre o assunto – nem naquela noite, nem no dia seguinte. Lily já tinha planejado que falaria com Remus na emergência – seria mais calmo e teria mais tempo.

Mas quando Lily chegou na emergência e viu Remus, a conversa saiu de sua cabeça imediatamente. Ele estava ainda mais pálido que o comum, tossindo bastante e com uma cara péssima.

-Rem, o que houve? – Ela perguntou preocupadamente. Chegando mais perto era possível perceber que ele não estava bem, e Lily só precisou encostar na pele dele para saber que ele definitivamente estava com febre.

-Só uma gripe – Remus respondeu – Vai logo passar.

Lily franziu o cenho.

-Remus, eu não sei não… você está tossindo tem um tempinho, parece que tá com febre… eu não to gostando de você completar critério pra síndrome torácica aguda.

Ele encarou Lily.

-Eu não tenho como me dar ao luxo de ter uma crise agora, Lily – Ele disse simplesmente.

-Fala isso pra seu corpo. Só uma radiografia, pra gente ter certeza que tá tudo bem – Ela negociou, mas o residente sacudiu a cabeça negando.

-Vamos focar no plantão, ok?

Lily não respondeu, e se colocou ao lado dele. O cara estava louco! Ele precisava de atendimento, no mínimo para descartar qualquer coisa mais severa.

Eles ficaram lado a lado em silêncio por alguns minutos, até uma enfermeira pedir para ele reavaliar um paciente.

Ele estava mancando.

Esse era o limite.

Lily avisou que iria ao banheiro, mas na verdade foi procurar algum preceptor. Ela nem sabia direito onde ir, mas preferiu arriscar no conforto médico.

Ninguém da cirurgia estava lá. Com um suspiro, resolveu dar meia volta, quando foi parada por uma voz.

-Srta. Evans, o que faz aqui no meio do corredor? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou. Lily poderia ter chorado de alegria; ao invés disso, concentrou em ser mais sucinta o possível em explicar a situação.

A preceptora lhe olhou atentamente, e Lily sentiu a aflição em seu peito.

-Muito bem – Ela disse finalmente – Vamos ver Dr. Lupin.

Lily soltou uma respiração que não percebera que estava prendendo e seguiu a médica até o local onde estava. Remus estava sentado numa cadeira, cabisbaixo, tossindo.

-Dr. Lupin, você deveria no mínimo estar usando uma máscara – Dra. McGonagall alertou. Remus olhou para cima, e viu Lily ao lado da preceptora.

-Desculpe, professora. Pegarei agora.

-Está mancando, Dr. Lupin? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou, e depois se aproximou – Definitivamente febril.

-Eu estou bem – Remus insistiu, mesmo com as caretas das duas mulheres à sua frente.

-Remus, não seja teimoso – Dra. McGonagall disse no tom mais gentil que Lily já ouvira vindo da preceptora – Vá na emergência clínica, faça uma radiografia, um hemograma e o que mais for necessário..

-Não posso deixar a emergência sozinha, professora – Ele argumentou.

-Eu estarei aqui. Agora vá. Srta. Evans vai lhe acompanhar até receber atendimento e vai retornar. Depois, nos mantenha informadas pelo celular.

O tom dela não deixava margem para discussão – e pra completar ele foi tomado por mais um acesso de tosse naquele momento. Lily aproveitou e o puxou gentilmente pelo braço em direção à ala de clínica da emergência.

-Você não deveria ter chamado Dra. McGonagall, Lily – Remus lhe disse no caminho.

-E ter deixado você tossir até não haver mais nenhum alvéolo? Não mesmo – Lily discordou.

-Ainda assim, isso é desnecessário. Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer…

-Rem, a última vez que você ignorou sua saúde não deu certo. Vamos apenas ver se tem algo de errado, pode ser? – Lily lembrou gentilmente. Remus suspirou, mas continuou andando.

Eles foram para a recepção pegar uma senha, e logo foram chamados para a triagem. Como Remus era portador de uma doença e poderia estar com uma infecção grave (a febre foi confirmada pela enfermeira), acabou tendo prioridade.

Apesar da relutância dele em procurar atendimento, Remus pareceu mais aliviado ao ser avaliado pelo clínico.

-Vou pedir os exames, no mínimo uma radiografia de tórax e desse pé que está doendo – Só no consultório Remus admitiu que o pé começara a incomodá-lo dois dias atrás – Claro que um hemograma também. Já vou iniciar a hidratação e a analgesia enquanto isso, e pedir interconsulta da hematologia.

-A minha hematologista trabalha aqui – Remus informou, dando o nome e contato da especialista que o acompanhava habitualmente.

-Perfeito. Já prescrevi tudo, só ir para a sala de medicação. Consegui uma maca para você, já que está com o pé desse jeito.

Lily seguiu Remus até ele estar devidamente acomodado, já tomando as medicações.

-Obrigado, Lily – Ele disse relutantemente – Eu deveria ter vindo antes.

-Amigos são para isso – Ela respondeu apertando levemente a mão dele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso – Você quer que eu avise alguém?

-Não. Peter e James estão dando plantão em outro hospital, Sirius começou uma Whipple por vídeo agora há pouco, vai levar umas nove horas, e não quero preocupar meus pais – Ele respondeu.

-Não quer que eu fale nem pra Tonks? – Lily arriscou. Ele negou rapidamente.

-Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu não quero que ela tenha que lidar por minha causa. Ficar esperando numa emergência desconfortável por… nada.

Lily abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu.

-Só para constar, acho que você está errado nisso tudo, mas não vou insistir porque você está doente e eu preciso voltar pra Dra. McGonagall – Ela falou simplesmente – Estarei com o celular ligado. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, é só avisar, ok?

Ele assentiu e Lily voltou para o balcão da emergência cirúrgica, onde Dra. McGonagall estava sentada num banquinho. Lily relatou o que se passou e a preceptora assentiu.

-Fez bem em ter me chamado, Srta. Evans.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Algum paciente novo?

-Um corte em dedo, mas foi fazer radiografia antes para verificar se não há fratura. Quando voltar você sutura com um fio de plástica.

Enquanto elas esperavam, Snape chegou à emergência. Lily teve que segurar sua careta.

-Onde está Lupin? – Ele perguntou de imediato. Dra. McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Está com um problema de saúde e se juntará a nós quando puder – A preceptora respondeu. Snape pressionou os lábios tão forte que ficaram brancos. Ele pegou outro banco e colocou afastado das duas, puxando o celular imediatamente.

Lily percebeu que Dra. McGonagall olhou para ele com certa reprovação por um tempo, mas não falou mais nada. Pouco depois o paciente mencionado chegou e Lily foi separar o material. Ela ficou feliz pois a preceptora foi ajudá-la, com dicas que somente anos de experiência podiam ensinar.

Snape foi chamado para avaliar uma intercorrência, e Dra. McGonagall ficou tirando dúvidas de Lily a respeito do procedimento do dia anterior. Claramente nenhuma das duas queria a presença do residente, e o sentimento parecia ser mútuo.

-Notícias de Lupin? – Dra. McGonagall perguntou eventualmente. Lily pegou o celular, e percebeu que tinha mensagens dele.

_Remus Lupin 17:29_

_Tem um infiltrado novo na radiografia_

_Vou ter que ficar por aqui por enquanto_

Lily mostrou a mensagem para a preceptora, que fez uma careta.

-Diga para ele não se preocupar, que está tudo bem por aqui. Vou ver se tem algum residente disponível para assumir o lugar dele.

Lily fez como a preceptora pediu, enquanto ela mandava mensagens.

-Lupin vai faltar a residência de novo?

Lily nem mesmo ergueu a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz desagradável.

-É a terceira vez. É possível que isso aconteça? – Snape continuou.

-Sim, é possível, se for por um problema de saúde.

-Fico apenas preocupado com a… _formação_ dele como cirurgião, sabe?

Dessa vez Lily desviou o olhar para a conversa. Mas que cara de pau…!

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso – Dra. McGonagall assegurou – Dr. Lupin tem um desempenho formidável, e definitivamente está _acima da média_. Caso ele precise de mais um tempo, ele será bem vindo a ficar mais uma semana ou mês aqui no hospital. O tempo que for necessário para garantir sua formação como cirurgião.

Lily abaixou a cabeça novamente para esconder o sorriso pela resposta e pela feição de Snape naquele momento.

Talvez Snape quisesse retrucar mais, contudo naquele momento uma interna da ginecologia apareceu procurando por um preceptor.

-Ah, Dra. McGonagall! – Ela falou – Estamos precisando da senhora. Uma paciente de 32 anos foi submetida a uma cesariana ontem, e hoje evoluiu com fortes dores abdominais. Tem abdome bastante reativo, e na radiografia mostra pneumoperitônio. Achamos que houve perfuração de alça.

A preceptora suspirou.

-Vou agora. Snape, fique na emergência. Se alguém da regulação ligar, tente transferir para outro hospital. Explique que estamos com menos cirurgiões que o esperado devido a uma urgência. Srta. Evans, você vai me ajudar.

-Ela é uma interna! – Snape exclamou – Como ela vai fazer a primeira ajuda?

-Eu sei que ela consegue nesse caso – Dra. McGonagall replicou – E como você disse, ela é uma interna. Não posso deixar a emergência sem nenhum médico. Eu não estou sugerindo, Dr. Snape. Estou _afirmando_ que será feito desse jeito.

Lily seguiu a preceptora em silêncio. A outra interna passava mais detalhes do caso, e Lily também aproveitava para ouvir. A suspeita da equipe de ginecologia e obstetrícia parecia completamente correta.

Antes que ela compreendesse muito bem, ela estava dentro da sala de cirurgia, em frente a Dra. McGonagall, enquanto uma residente de ginecologia (a ex de James, uma parte de sua mente alertou) observava de fora.

Com instruções precisas, ela ajudou a lavar o abdome com cuidado, a achar a alça intestinal que havia sido perfurada, a suturar o pequeno corte, a verificar se não haviam outras lesões, a fechar novamente o abdome, a descrever a cirurgia depois…

Ela só se tocou de tudo o que acontecera quando se sentou na cama de acompanhante do quarto de Lupin.

-Dia longo? – Ele perguntou. Lily se virou para o lado e ficou feliz em constatar que ele parecia melhor.

-Acho que Snape quer que você seja reprovado na residência – Ela comentou – Mas a cara dele quando McGonagall pediu para ele ficar na emergência enquanto nós duas fomos para cirurgia foi _impagável_.

Lupin soltou uma leve risada.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Seu plantão acabou – Ele perguntou. Lily olhou para ele como se ele estivesse bêbado.

-Tá doido? Você acha que vou te deixar sozinho aqui?

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu falei com James e ele não vai conseguir sair antes – Lily contou – O mesmo para Peter. Sirius ainda está em cirurgia e não deve sair tão cedo. Tonks disse para Marlene mais cedo que estava indo para a casa de uma colega e as duas iam virar a noite estudando com os celulares desligados.

Ele continuou sem parecer entender. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu não ia te deixar sozinho aqui, Rem. Você está doente. Está chateado por isso. Eu entendo. Não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo assim, mas para mim parece. Eu não vou simplesmente te abandonar, porque não é isso que amigos fazem. Capiche?

Finalmente, Remus sorriu.

-Obrigado, Lily.

Ela devolveu o sorriso e deu de ombros.

-A dor melhorou? – Lily perguntou.

-Melhorou. Já estou com antibiótico. Minha hematologista disse que era pra eu ter vindo antes, mas que não parece que vai ser como da outra vez. Estou saturando bem, e o infiltrado é pequeno.

-Que bom. Fico feliz que te arrastei na hora certa.

Eles continuaram conversando até que Remus foi descansar. Lily pegou um livro no celular e foi ler até cair no sono. Antes de dormir pediu para Marlene ir mais cedo no dia seguinte e levar uma muda de roupa para o hospital para o dia seguinte.

Ela acordou com alguém tocando em seu ombro e viu o rosto de Sirius. Ele sorriu e chamou com a cabeça para fora do quarto. Lily olhou no celular: eram cinco da manhã. Com um bocejo, ela seguiu Sirius.

-Estava em cirurgia até agora? – Lily perguntou.

-Nah. Acabei tudo umas duas da manhã, mas não olhei o celular e fui dormir. Quando acordei agora que vi o celular e vim o mais rápido que pude. Como ele está?

Lily contou tudo o que ocorrera novamente, e como ele passou a noite. A hematologista iria passar novamente para avaliar se ele precisaria de uma transfusão sanguínea e a melhora de Remus.

Sirius ia responder alguma coisa, mas eles ouviram passos apressados no corredor e se viraram para ver James chegando, os óculos tortos, os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa completamente amassada.

A imagem tinha alguma coisa muito agradável para a garota, e ela sorriu.

-Lily! Sirius! Só consegui sair agora. Como ele está?

Ela repetiu tudo que tinha dito para Sirius pacientemente, mas quando Peter chegou, tão esbaforido quanto James, ela deixou que um dos outros explicasse, e entrou no quarto.

Marlene havia mandado mensagem dizendo que já tinha acordado e estava indo já já para o hospital. Quando ela guardou o celular que se virou, percebeu que Remus estava alerta, observando a porta.

-Bom dia, Rem. O resto de seu quarteto chegou – Ela informou com um sorriso – Vou chamá-los.

Lily não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto ao ver os três residentes rodeando a cama de Remus. Era o tipo de amizade que era perceptivelmente verdadeira, e ela admirava muito.

-Quer dizer que estamos devendo _mais_ uma para a interna que brigou com Snape? – Peter perguntou depois de alguns minutos de conversa. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu realmente não gosto dessa identificação… – Ela comentou. Remus soltou uma risada.

Lily ignorou o olhar de James que ela sentia em si enquanto Remus contava o que McGonagall havia feito no dia anterior na emergência.

-Evans, eu juro que você vai ser a morte de Snape nesse hospital! – Sirius exclamou com uma gargalhada.

Lily estreitou os olhos, mas sua resposta foi interrompida por uma leve batida na porta. Remus disse que podia entrar, e Marlene não estava sozinha.

-Dora? – Remus perguntou, aparentemente em choque com a presença da garota. Ele se sentou mais ereto na cama – O que está fazendo aqui?

-O que você _acha_ que estou fazendo aqui? – Tonks disse, jogando uma mochila na cama ao lado de Lily. A ruiva estava sorrindo, e piscou para Marlene – Marlene me disse que você estava internado desde ontem e que não deixou Lily falar comigo?

-Eu sabia que você tem uma prova hoje – Ele explicou – Eu não queria te atrapalhar…

-Eu era perfeitamente capaz de estudar aqui, Remus! – Tonks exclamou – Eu poderia ter perguntado por mensagem para outras pessoas se tivesse dúvidas! Minha prova é pela tarde!

Remus suspirou.

-É exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu não quero que você precise se envolver, Dora – Ele explicou – Ter que vir pro hospital correndo porque eu estou tossindo.

-Bom, se estivéssemos juntos mesmo você não procuraria o hospital _correndo_ porque eu teria feito você procurar atendimento _antes_ – Tonks retorquiu. Os rapazes cederam espaço perto da cama para a garota se aproximar.

-Mas esse é o ponto. É o tipo de coisa que você não deveria ter que te preocupar, Dora. Você é jovem, merece muito mais! – Ele insistiu enquanto a garota sacudia a cabeça em negação.

-Lily teve que quase te ameaçar para você ir pra emergência. Ela estava preocupadíssima com você. James estava quase tendo um filho no plantão. Marlene estava extremamente aflita. Nenhum deles está namorando com você, e ainda assim todos estão aqui – Tonks disse, mostrando o quarto – Eles são todos jovens. E nenhum deles se importa. Você acha que eu deixaria de me preocupar com você? Honestamente acha isso?

Remus suspirou.

-É diferente, Dora. Você sabe que tenho limitações por causa da minha situação. Nós falamos sobre isso – Ele tentou, passando a mão pelo rosto.

-Você fala como se essa decisão fosse ser agora. Isso é pro futuro, Remus. Você está usando uma desculpa de ter _filhos_! Você mesmo disse que não queria ter filhos cedo! Existe estudo genético, eu posso fazer esse estudo. E se tiver risco, podemos adotar. Você sabe disso, muito melhor do que eu inclusive.

Eles se olhavam como se não tivesse mais ninguém no quarto.

-Diga que você não gosta de mim, e eu paro. Fale que não _quer_ ficar comigo, e eu saio por aquela porta. Mas se você está usando a falcemia como desculpa para não se permitir ser feliz, eu não vou deixar – Tonks concluiu.

-É claro que eu gosto de você, Dora. Você sabe que sim. Mas você também sabe que eu sou defeituoso.

-Que bom – Ela concluiu estendendo a mão – Porque eu não aguentaria estar com ninguém perfeito.

Com uma risadinha e uma sacudida de cabeça, Remus pegou a mão estendida e levou até seus lábios, depositando um leve beijo.

-Ok, essa é a hora que todos nós saímos – Lily anunciou, pegando sua mochila e seu jaleco. Ela sorriu para Remus – Eu volto de tarde para liberar Tonks para a prova. Você me ajuda a estudar. Escuta a garota. Ela é esperta.

Remus sorriu e assentiu, se despedindo dos outros também.

-Bom, eu vou logo para a enfermaria – Sirius anunciou ao saírem do quarto – Vamos dividir os pacientes dele?

-Sim, claro. Se mais alguém quiser ajudar, ótimo, se não a gente dá conta – James confirmou.

-Ponto positivo – Marlene disse para Lily enquanto eles caminhavam – é que parece que aqueles vão se acertar. Ponto negativo é que você perdeu seu chuveiro – Ela deu uma fungada perto de Lily e sorriu – E olha que tá precisando.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu termino mais cedo e vou pro quarto – Ela respondeu.

-Ei, nada disso – James discordou – Pega sua muda de roupa. Você pode usar o conforto feminino da cirurgia.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não precisa, sério – Ela afirmou, sentindo as bochechas corarem levemente – Juro que Marlene estava brincando sobre estar fedendo.

Sirius gargalhou.

-Vai tomar seu banho, Evans – Sirius falou – Não tem nenhuma residente mulher na enfermaria. Só quem tá usando o conforto é Dra. McGonagall, e ela não está aqui hoje, e nem se importaria considerando tudo. James consegue a chave para você.

Lily balbuciou alguma coisa mais, mas não conseguiu mais negar. Ela realmente queria tomar um banho. Marlene lhe entregou a sacola com a roupa e pegou a mochila, e se adiantou para a enfermaria com Sirius. Peter foi para a ala da ortopedia, e ela e James seguiram para o conforto.

-Lily, eu nem tenho como te agradecer – James disse.

-Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Por ter cuidado de Remus quando a gente não pôde – Ele explicou – Nós somos muito superprotetores em relação a ele, e dessa vez não percebemos nada. Ele não queixou de dor ou de tosse ou de febre. Nada. Então acho que se não fosse você, ele teria ficado muito pior.

Lily corou.

-Ele é um pouco teimoso – Ela comentou – Mas depois que coloquei McGonagall na jogada foi mais fácil. E ainda consegui juntar ele e Tonks!

James riu.

-Como você sabe que eles se resolveram? Não tinha nada resolvido quando saímos – Ele desafiou.

-Quê? – Lily exclamou – O beijinho que ele deu na mão?! Os olhares que eles trocaram?! Está tudo mais do que resolvido. Só observe.

Ele realmente observou – só que os olhos estavam focados em Lily.

-Parece que não sou o único romântico aqui – James comentou. Lily deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente de canto de boca.

-Talvez.

Eles pararam na frente de uma porta, e ele entregou uma chave.

-É só me dar de novo na enfermaria. Fique tranquila que eu deixo para ver os seus por último. Quem é seu outro residente?

-Frank.

-Certo. Eu falo com ele também. Depois é só me entregar a chave.

Lily sorriu timidamente.

-Muito obrigada – Ela disse.

-Eu que digo isso. Agradeço mesmo por tudo que você fez por Remus.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Ele também é meu amigo. Eu fiz o que eu faria por qualquer amigo.

O imenso sorriso que James abriu iluminou seu rosto todo e expulsou até a última gota de cansaço que invadiam suas feições.

-Eu sei. Obrigado mesmo assim.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Feliz dia 18! Eu fico sempre muito feliz quando chegamos nesse ponto do mês pra postar nossa história querida!**

**Espero que gostem e prometo muita interação Jily aqui!**

* * *

Dizer que Frank foi compreensível só seria mais redundante que relatar a cara emburrada que Snape exibia. Após o banho apressado que tomara, Lily achou mais coerente ver logo os pacientes para depois fazer a evolução completa no sistema.

Quando ela chegou na sala de prescrição, todos os residentes estavam discutindo seus pacientes com os internos, então os computadores estavam livres. Lily sentou em um deles o mais discretamente o possível, e se pôs a fazer seu trabalho.

Quando ela terminou, procurou James ou Frank, e percebeu que os dois estavam livres.

-Vai primeiro com Frank, Lily – James disse, indicando o colega. Lily assentiu e pegou os papéis, mas antes dela sentar, James colocou um sanduíche em sua mão – Eu sei que você não tomou café – Ele explicou simplesmente.

-Isso não tem cafeína – Lily replicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. James sorriu. – Obrigada, mas não precisava.

-Só ajudando uma amiga… – Ele disse dando de ombros. E Lily não podia retrucar, pois ela dissera exatamente a mesma coisa sobre Remus.

-Desculpe, Frank… – Ela pediu assim que sentou. O garoto sorriu.

-Ei, nada disso. Muito legal o que você fez por Remus, Lily. Fica tranquila. Já fiz as prescrições hoje, vamos só dar uma olhada na evolução.

Lily sorriu em agradecimento, e eles se puseram a discutir. Logo em seguida James apareceu, e repetiram o processo. Aquele era dia de Moody passar, então eles adiantaram para terminar a tempo.

Mas Moody chegou alguns minutos antes, e ainda faltava terminar o último paciente.

Snape, claro, foi extremamente rápido em dizer que o atraso ocorrera porque Lily havia chegado dez minutos atrasada.

-Me desculpe, Dr. Moody – Ela pediu sentindo as bochechas arderem – Um amigo teve um problema de saúde e tive de ajudá-lo. Dr. Potter e Dr. Longbottom, meus residentes, estavam cientes, então não houve prejuízo. Mas não acontecerá novamente.

Moody apenas olhou entre ela e Snape – perdendo o olhar furioso que James exibia para o residente que havia "delatado" Lily. A ruiva, contudo, percebeu, e assim que pôde, alertou James que não valia a pena.

-Para de querer procurar confusão por minha causa – Lily pediu quando Moody saiu – Principalmente com Snape. Ele já acha que sou favorecida, imagina se você ficar fazendo isso!

-Quem se importa com o que _Ranhoso_ pensa? – James desdenhou. Lily cruzou os braços.

-_Eu_ me importo. Esse tipo de coisa voa. Você é residente, seu futuro está bem definido, você pode não se importar. Eu sou uma interna, e pretendo fazer prova aqui. Tudo isso conta.

James suspirou, mas sabia que Lily estava certa, então ele apenas assentiu enquanto os dois caminhavam para o quarto de Remus.

Ao abrirem a porta, viram Tonks deitada na cama do acompanhante com um livro na mão, enquanto Remus descansava. Quando ela viu quem estava chegando, os olhos dela brilharam.

-Graças a Deus! – Ela sussurrou – Eu estou com uma dúvida em anatomia mas não queria acordar Remus…

Lily sorriu e sentou ao lado da mais nova, enquanto James cruzava os braços observando.

-Você não tem que almoçar não? – Lily desafiou erguendo uma sobrancelha – A enfermaria não vai ser cuidada sozinha…

James riu.

-Você também precisa almoçar, Lily – Ele lembrou. A ruiva pegou a mochila e mostrou o pote de comida que Marlene havia trazido.

-Vai embora, tá tudo sob controle.

James sorriu e se despediu, retomando seus afazeres.

-Então…? – Lily perguntou assim que a porta fechou. Tonks abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Conversamos mais um pouco. Fiz o cabeça dura entender que eu também mereço dizer alguma coisa. Estamos namorando!

Lily comemorou em silêncio, e Tonks mordia o lábio para impedir a gargalhada escapar.

-Pelo menos alguma coisa certa… – Lily disse. Tonks assentiu.

-Aqueles quatro podem ser muito tapados! – A mais nova colocou – Mas eles são fantásticos.

Lily concordou.

-A Hematologista passou aqui? – Ela perguntou. Tonks confirmou, e disse que Remus faria uma transfusão pela tarde. – Então vamos ver qual é a sua dúvida.

Lily não se incomodou em nada pela tarefa de ajudar Tonks – pelo contrário, se lembrou dos tempos de início da faculdade. Tonks, por sua vez, decidiu que recorreria à ruiva com dúvidas no futuro (quando, claro, Remus não estivesse disponível).

O plano de Tonks era sair do quarto silenciosamente depois de terminar de estudar, de modo que Remus não acordasse, mas ela tropeçou na cadeira e derrubou os materiais que tinha na mão. O barulho foi suficiente para acordar Remus, e a cena, para fazer Lily gargalhar na cama.

Remus olhou ao redor confuso, mas sorriu ao ver Tonks reunindo o material no chão.

-Ia sair sem se despedir? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. O sorriso de Lily só não foi maior que o de Tonks, que se aproximou da cama, se abaixou e beijou levemente os lábios dele.

-Não queria te acordar. Você precisa descansar – Ela justificou.

-Estou descansando – Ele replicou, e ela lhe deu outro beijo. – Boa prova.

-Obrigada. Vou para casa depois para pegar uma muda e venho.

Remus assentiu e eles trocaram mais um beijo. Ele não corava facilmente por ser negro, mas Lily conseguia perceber que ele estava levemente constrangido por Lily ter assistido àquela cena, mas ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Oi, Rem – Ela disse. O residente olhou para ela e Lily não conteve o riso – De nada.

-Algo engraçado? – Ele perguntou, mas estava sorrindo.

-Não, não… é só que… – Lily suspirou dramaticamente, e se deitou na cama, tirando o sapato – O amor propaga alegria, sabe? É lindo!

Remus revirou os olhos, mas continuou com a mesma expressão.

-E é muito _gratificante_ saber que eu ajudei. Fiz duas pessoas mais felizes.

-Ok, cupida – Remus disse rindo – Me diz como estão meus pacientes.

-Pff, não mesmo. Você só precisa saber que eles estão bem, e os R2s assumiram todos. Esquece isso, Rem.

Ele suspirou, o sorriso escapando do rosto.

-Você pode ser bem… _obstinada_, ein? – Remus falou, estreitando os olhos.

-Sim, posso. É um dos meus defeitos. Estou trabalhando nisso.

Ele não teve chance de responder pois nesse exato momento a porta do quarto foi aberta para a entrega do almoço dele. Lily pegou a "marmita" e se juntou a Remus na refeição, e até deu um pedaço do chocolate que Marlene colocara na sua mochila.

Eles ficaram conversando a maior parte da tarde: Remus contou um pouco mais sobre as dificuldades que encontrava por ser negro, e também pela anemia falciforme. Lily escutava atentamente, relacionando com alguns gestos que o amigo fizera e agora ela entendia o motivo.

Também falaram de assuntos menos pesados – como Lily conheceu Mary, e logo em seguida Marlene, descobriram que gostavam de muitos livros e filmes em comum, e discutiram longamente sobre eles.

No final, Lily estava certa no sentimento de que Remus seria um ótimo amigo.

Eles estavam falando sobre o mérito de algumas adaptações cinematográficas quando Sirius, James e Peter entraram no quarto.

-Ah não, agora são dois deles! – Peter exclamou com desgosto. Lily revirou os olhos e se espreguiçou, mas Sirius deu dois tapinhas em sua perna. Lily ergueu as pernas, e as colocou no colo de Sirius quando este sentou.

-Você deveria ficar feliz que ele vai ter outra pessoa com quem conversar isso – Ela retrucou, ajeitando as mangas do casaco.

Os outros riram e James deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter, se aproximando de Lily e entregando um copo de isopor. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e ele revirou os olhos.

-Qual é, Lily. É um chocolate quente. Foi ideia de Sirius – James informou, e Lily aceitou o copo, se erguendo para ingerir a bebida. James aproveitou a deixa e ocupou o lugar em que o tronco de Lily estava.

-Já fez a transfusão? – Peter perguntou, se jogando na cadeira.

-Ainda não, mas deve ser a qualquer momento.

Mal Lily falou, a enfermeira apareceu com a bolsa de sangue. Ela fez uma careta para a quantidade de gente no quarto, mas não reclamou.

-Quando terminar, é só pedir para alguém avisar que eu volto para desinstalar – Ela informou. Remus agradeceu, sendo seguido pelos outros, e a enfermeira saiu.

-Eu que doei essa vez – James anunciou com um sorriso. – Eu e Sirius temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo de Remus, então nós acabamos doando quando necessário.

Sirius e James começaram a discutir qual sangue era o melhor, baseado na resposta que Remus apresentava. Peter relembrava alguns fatos aleatórios, mas sem tomar um lado. Remus observava os amigos, meio exasperado, meio divertido, enquanto Lily apenas ria.

Sirius acusava James de ter muito colesterol no sangue e James se defendia dizendo que era o colesterol _bom_ porque ele se exercitava quando a porta abriu novamente, fazendo os dois se calarem.

Dr. Moody e Dra. McGonagall entraram no quarto ainda vestindo seus jalecos e ergueram as sobrancelhas para a quantidade de gente. Lily rapidamente tirou as pernas de cima de Sirius, fazendo com que Dr. Moody desse uma leve risadinha.

-Boa tarde – Dr. Moody disse – Lupin, como está?

-Bem melhor, senhor, obrigado.

-Descanse o quanto for necessário, sim? Não queremos que você se precipite. Seus colegas estão absorvendo seus pacientes, e está tudo funcionando perfeitamente.

Lupin assentiu.

-Eu espero não ter mais que te ameaçar novamente, Dr. Lupin – Dra. McGonagall comentou, desviando o olhar rapidamente para Lily. Remus deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu novamente – Nem que _ninguém_ tenha que ameaçar. Boa recuperação, Remus.

* * *

E ele teve uma boa recuperação. Não foi tão rápida quanto ele queria, mas foi o suficiente. Ele ficou sete dias internado, recebendo o antibiótico e fazendo fisioterapia respiratória. Como Remus procurou atendimento ainda no início, o quadro não foi tão grave.

Nesse período, Lily, Tonks e os garotos se revezaram para dormir com Remus no quarto. Com seus pais morando longe e sem conseguirem ir sem aviso prévio maior, seus amigos se responsabilizaram pelo internamento, e todos concordaram que Remus não deveria passar as noites sozinho nessa situação. Ele insistia que não precisava, mas _nisso_ ninguém lhe ouvia.

Marlene e Mary visitaram algumas vezes, assim como os outros residentes também passavam para ver como o colega estava.

Um dos momentos mais divertidos para Lily foi quando um dos residentes de clínica médica estava avaliando Remus e Sirius entrou no quarto – ele e o residente haviam brigado inúmeras vezes por causa de discordâncias médicas e rixas de especialidades. Mas Sirius teve que ficar calado daquela vez, e isso lhe rendeu uma tarde fazendo birra.

Outro momento levemente desconfortável foi quando Bertha Jorkins – que Lily sabia ter sido ex-namorada de James – ficou sabendo que Remus estava internado e foi visitá-lo. Sirius e Peter tentaram fingir não ter nenhuma hostilidade, mas apenas Remus realmente conseguiu esconder qualquer desavença com a residente.

Snape ficou intragável no período; reclamava na enfermaria quase de hora em hora de estar sobrecarregado – mesmo que _ele_ não estivesse fazendo nada a mais do que faria –, como alguns R1s eram privilegiados, e principalmente sobre a postura dos internos. A única hora que ele não reclamava era quando precisava substituir Remus em alguma cirurgia.

Lily ficou feliz de estar longe do residente. Ela tentava ajudar mais James, Sirius e Frank com os pacientes de Remus, e eles aceitavam a ajuda de bom grado. Por isso, acabava saindo mais tarde e chegando mais cedo, mas não se importava.

No dia em que Remus voltou ao serviço, Lily o ajudou a entender o que estava acontecendo com seus pacientes. Ele estava mais corado do que quando iniciou a tosse, e também mais disposto. Sirius e James insistiram para o amigo ainda assim pegar leve; dessa vez, Remus os ouviu.

Ainda assim, ele seguiu a escala e foi juntamente com Lily e Marlene para a emergência. Estava um dia calmo – a chuva que castigava a cidade desde o dia anterior diminuía a quantidade de pessoas que saía de casa.

Mas também deixava as estradas mais perigosas.

Esse 'porém' que Remus contou quando Marlene citou a chuva se provou ser verdade com a chegada de um paciente regulado de outro hospital menor que havia sofrido um acidente de moto no dia anterior.

Os três foram juntos receber o paciente, que já estava intubado e com acessos e sonda vesical. O médico que trazia o paciente junto com a ambulância não estava com uma feição muito feliz.

-Olha, na verdade trouxemos o paciente porque não temos neurologistas na nossa unidade – Ele explicou – Suspeita forte de morte encefálica, e precisamos abrir logo o protocolo. A carteira dele indica que é doador de órgãos. Já falamos para a família vir para cá.

Remus assentiu e o paciente foi acomodado em um leito da emergência enquanto o neurologista chegava. O outro médico entregou os exames para Lily e Marlene, e elas se puseram a olhar atentamente.

-Eles fizeram alguns exames clínicos lá – Remus comentou mostrando o prontuário para as garotas – que realmente corroboram. Mas precisamos seguir os critérios. Vocês sabem o protocolo?

Marlene então sorriu e começou a falar – neurologia era fundamental nesse processo de morte encefálica. Falou tão bem que o neurologista chegou e continuou ouvindo.

-Muito bom ver internas atualizadas – Ele disse com um sorriso – Suspeita de morte encefálica, é isso?

Remus confirmou, e eles se puseram a olhar o prontuário e os exames.

-Realmente, a tomografia mostra um hematoma extenso. Isso aqui não é reversível. Já temos uma das exigências. Já solicitou os exames laboratoriais?

-Já sim. O senhor quer ver se precisa de mais algum?

O neurologista avaliou a lista que Remus lhe ofereceu e disse que não.

-Bom, então vamos fazer o exame clínico pra abrir o protocolo. Vou fazer o exame completo, mas não seria necessário. Depois vamos fazer o teste da apneia e se for positivo, abrimos o protocolo.

Ele foi explicando o passo-a-passo do exame, os pontos importantes que eram necessários para qualquer médico que trabalha numa emergência de grande porte. Fez o teste de apneia e pediu ajuda das duas garotas e, no final, suspirou.

-Realmente, vamos abrir o protocolo. Aqui eu não acho que vá mudar, mas temos que manter sob observação por seis horas no serviço e pedir um exame que comprove que não há mais atividade cerebral. Eu vou pedir a angiografia cerebral, que é mais fácil pra gente aqui no hospital. Daqui a uma hora outro colega vem avaliar.

Lily e Marlene observaram atentamente a ficha e como deveria ser preenchida. Como estava com a emergência vazia, foram acompanhar Remus e o paciente no exame. O radiologista assinou o laudo (escrito manualmente) comprovando ausência de atividade cerebral.

Quando eles retornaram à emergência, o neurocirurgião já estava à espera deles, e a segunda avaliação corroborava com a primeira. Era uma situação triste, pois o paciente era jovem.

O finalzinho do plantão coincidia com o final das seis horas de observação. Nesse momento, um médico representando a central de transplante juntamente com o neurologista inicial apareceram. Era hora de pedir autorização à família.

A mãe do paciente estava compreensivelmente chorosa; Lily teve de engolir os seus próprios lamentos quando os médicos começaram a falar.

-Eu não… o que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou – Como ele pode estar morto se o coração dele está batendo?

-O cérebro dele não funciona mais – O neurologista explicou num tom dócil – Tudo que está mantendo ele vivo agora são nossos aparelhos. Se tirarmos tudo isso, a respiração vai parar, o coração vai parar, e ele vai morrer do jeito que a gente conhece normalmente.

-Ele está vivo! O coração…

-O coração dele está vivo – O médico da central confirmou – Os órgãos dele estão vivos. Todos exceto o cérebro. Ele consegue ficar nessa situação mais algum tempo, mas nunca vai voltar a ser quem ele era antes.

-O que vocês querem de mim? – A mãe perguntou, fungando.

-Nós entendemos e compartilhamos o luto da senhora – O médico continuou – mas em situações como essa, nós podemos fazer algo. _Seu filho_ pode fazer o bem. Essa é a situação que permite doação de órgãos.

-Não. Vocês não vão matar meu filho! – Ela exclamou, se levantando e se colocando entre a maca e a equipe.

-Senhora, ele não…

-Ele está _sim_!

-Ele era doador de órgãos, senhora. Ele queria salvar outras vidas.

-Eu quero que vocês saiam do quarto do meu filho – Ela vociferou – Não me importo com o que digam.

Os médicos assentiram e todos saíram do quarto como desejado.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Marlene perguntou – Nada mesmo?

-Não – O neurologista negou – Não importa o que ele queria antes. A família que decide por ele agora. Por isso a importância de conversar sobre o assunto com os familiares. Ele poderia ter salvo a vida de cinco a sete pessoas, e melhorado a vida de mais duas.

* * *

Marlene ficou mais abalada do que Lily dessa vez. Mary e Tonks perceberam, e, depois de ouvir atentamente, colocaram o episódio favorito de Brooklyn 99 de Marlene depois do jantar

-Semana que vem é meu aniversário – Tonks anunciou enquanto elas viam televisão.

Lily sorriu e cutucou a mais nova.

-Vamos comemorar então! Dezenove, né?

-Sim – Tonks confirmou – Também quero comemorar. O que sugerem?

-Você quer festa grande ou pequena? – Mary perguntou.

-Hum. Não sei.

-Podemos ir no Três Vassouras na sexta-feira – Marlene sugeriu – Sempre tem música ao vivo e tem desconto para aniversários!

-Hum, vamos ver… não sei se Remus vai estar bem o suficiente… – Tonks ponderou.

-Fala com ele e faz uma lista – Lily disse – pra gente ver quem vai. Seus amigos da faculdade, todas nós, os garotos… alguém de sua família?

Tonks fez uma careta.

-Minha família… como posso dizer…

As três garotas olharam para Tonks, que inspirou profundamente e pausou a televisão.

-Minha família não é boa coisa. As únicas pessoas que não são abomináveis são Sirius e minha mãe. Nós nos esforçamos para não manter contato com nenhum deles.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eles são ricos. Podre de ricos. Mas são extremamente… bem, eles são preconceituosos pra caramba. São racistas, são machistas, são homofóbicos, xenofóbicos, e tudo o mais – Tonks explicou – Tive a sorte de minha mãe não ser assim, e de eu poder ter crescido o mais longe possível.

-E Sirius? – Marlene questionou. Tonks fez uma careta.

-Eu nem sei se eu deveria contar, mas… Sirius… com ele foi pior. Os pais dele já olhavam de cara feia para _James_, que só é meio moreno. Imagina como eles ficaram quando viram Remus. Foi muita briga. Minha mãe não pôde ajudar muito porque ela mesma estava brigando porque ela queria trabalhar e a família não aceitava.

"Sirius resistiu por um bom tempo. Ele apanhava muito dos pais por causa disso, até um dia que ele conseguiu dizer chega, e fugiu de casa. Minha mãe quando soube quis abrigá-lo, mas ele já havia sido acolhido pelos pais de James.

"Por isso não temos contato com o resto. E por isso definitivamente não chamarei nenhum daqueles vermes."

Lily assentiu.

-Te apoio totalmente, Tonks – A ruiva concordou – Que bom que vocês dois estão bem agora.

Tonks sorriu e abraçou a perna de Lily, que era a parte do corpo mais próxima devido à bagunça de membros em que as garotas se encontravam.

Enquanto elas iam pegar os sanduíches de jantar, Lily foi checar o celular, e encontrou uma mensagem.

_James Potter __18:29_

_Remus me contou o que houve_

_Você tá bem?_

Se Lily dissesse que não sentiu alguma coisa mais aquecida dentro do peito estaria mentindo. Ela sabia que era diferente, mas não queria pensar muito a respeito.

E não daria motivos para ninguém questionar.

_Lily Evans __18:30_

_Tô sim_

_Marlene ficou pior que eu_

_Mas botamos Brooklyn 99 e ela tá melhor_

_Obrigada pela mensagem_

_James Potter __18:30_

_Aaah entendi_

_Estenda minha preocupação para ela, por favor_

_E se precisar conversar, sabe onde me achar_

_Lily Evans __18:30_

_Sei sim_

_De verdade, muito obrigada, mas não precisa se importar tanto_

_James Potter __18:31_

_Bem… _

_Tarde demais_

Lily encarou a tela do celular. Ele havia dito "tarde demais" porque ele já se preocupara somente com aquilo, certo? Não tinha mais nada. Não era possível.

Ela não conseguiu pensar mais sobre – seu coração acelerado no momento – porque Mary retornou com um grande sorriso e o computador aberto na fanfic dela.

Lily se concentrou na tarefa – "veias não pulsam, Mary. Artérias pulsam. Você não pode colocar que o sangue estava pulsando nas veias!" e esqueceu das mensagens.

Talvez para o melhor.

* * *

Mary se juntou a Marlene e Lily no café da manhã mais cedo – teria um encontro com a orientadora infernal para finalmente terminar o TCC, e ela só podia esse horário. Nem mesmo Lily, que geralmente era a mais alegre pela manhã, estava falando. Elas tinham perdido a hora na noite anterior vendo televisão.

A ida ao hospital foi igualmente silenciosa. Lily tentou não se lembrar que também passaria enfermaria nesse final de semana. Ela só queria dormir.

-Bom dia! – James desejou quando as duas entraram na sala de prescrição. Elas apenas resmungaram enquanto pegavam seus materiais e James sorriu – Até mais tarde então!

Lily semicerrou os olhos e se segurou para não lhe mostrar o dedo do meio. Com um sorriso falso (que rendeu mais risos de James), ela saiu e inspirou profundamente. Os pacientes não tinham nada a ver com o seu sono, e definitivamente não mereciam qualquer tipo de mau humor.

Ela não cansava de perceber como estar com os pacientes lhe fazia bem. Explicar, ajudar quem precisava – era para _isso_ que ela estava ali. Claro, ela também era apaixonada pelo ato cirúrgico em si, mas as pessoas eram mais importantes.

-Que mudança! – James exclamou rindo quando Lily retornou com um sorriso. A ruiva revirou os olhos e, discretamente, lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, fazendo Sirius, que havia acabado de chegar, gargalhar – Agora estou magoado.

Lily ignorou o residente e foi se sentar no computador para concluir suas tarefas. Ela conseguia ouvir levemente James e Sirius conversando com Marlene, mas preferia ignorar. Queria terminar tudo logo para tirar dúvidas com algum dos meninos.

Contudo, Dr. Moody chegou mais cedo naquele dia, e Lily teve de deixar as perguntas para mais tarde.

Finalmente ela puxou seu caderninho de anotações e se aproximou dos residentes novamente. Quando olhou para cima, James estava com uma expressão meio confusa, mas sorriu ao perceber a garota lá. Sirius e Remus estavam conversando com Marlene.

-Está mais acordada? – James perguntou. Lily o encarou duramente por uns instantes – Marlene me disse que vocês dormiram mais tarde.

-Nunca faça maratona de seriados já vistos se você tem que acordar cedo no dia seguinte – Ela sugeriu solenemente, fazendo com que ele risse.

-Mas devo admitir que me doeu o coração saber que você não transmitiu meus sentimentos e preocupações a Marlene – James continuou. Lily deu de ombros.

-Ela ficaria falando… – Ela virou a cabeça de lado, encarando James com a testa franzida – Espera, como você sabe disso?

-Er…

-Você perguntou a ela se eu tinha passado os sentimentos adiante?! – Lily exclamou.

-Eu… não sabia que não era pra fazer isso… – Ele respondeu. Se ela não estivesse preocupada com o que ocorrera, teria achado cômica a cara de assustado que James estava exibindo.

-Tudo bem, eu não falei… É só… – Lily suspirou – Esquece.

-Não, sério, me diz – Ele pediu, franzindo a testa. Lily negou com a cabeça, levemente corada.

-Tá tranquilo. Vem cá, eu tenho algumas dúvidas sobre apendicite tardia. Pode me ajudar? – Como explicar o que Marlene iria falar sem deixar as coisas constrangedoras entre eles dois?

-Claro que sim. Manda.

Lily mostrou as dúvidas a James, e eles começaram a discutir sobre o tema. Eles ficaram tão entretidos que não notaram a enfermaria esvaziando – só perceberam que estava na hora de ir para casa quando Marlene limpou a garganta.

-Potter, você está atrapalhando minha carona – Ela anunciou. Lily revirou os olhos e James sorriu.

-Desculpe. Depois a gente termina – James disse, devolvendo o caderninho para Lily.

-Sem problemas – Marlene disse sorrindo – Você vai pro aniversário de Tonks, né, James? – Ele franziu o cenho.

-Nem sabia que ia ter – Ele comentou – Que dia? Se eu não estiver de plantão, claro que vou.

-Lupin lhe avisa direitinho – Marlene disse – Seria legal se você fosse. Eu, Mary e Lily também iremos.

LIly inspirou profundamente enquanto encarava Marlene, mas sentiu os olhos de James nela e foi obrigada a desviar o olhar. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Vamos sim – Lily confirmou – Vai ser ótimo.

-Maravilha – James replicou – Mal posso esperar para a baixinha virar maior de idade – Ele disse, com uma piscadela para Lily.

Ele sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo: Remus começou a protestar dizendo que Tonks _já era_ maior de idade, enquanto Sirius fechava a cara e dizia que ainda assim ela era muito nova e que _certas pessoas_ deveriam ser bastante cuidadosas, e Marlene se metia dizendo que não tinha que ter cuidado nenhum, que Tonks sabia muito bem o que queria…

Lily sentiu os lábios se curvarem num grande sorriso, e o próprio James estava rindo, ambos se olhando como se compartilhassem um segredo.

-Nos falamos mais tarde – Ele murmurou. Lily assentiu.

-Estarei com o celular em mãos.

* * *

Lily tinha certeza que Marlene iria falar, então nem se iludiu quando a morena ficou calada no caminho para casa. Não era característico de sua amiga deixar isso de lado: uma chance clara de inferir que Lily estava ficando, bem… _próxima_ de James.

Não que ela não estivesse. Talvez ela estivesse.

Mas não do jeito que Marlene queria dizer.

A amiga lhe lançou olhares furtivos durante o dia. Lily entendeu que ela falaria no momento que considerasse mais oportuno. E o mais oportuno obviamente seria quando tivesse mais gente para ajudar na sua missão.

Então, sério, Lily não tinha como ficar surpresa que Marlene tivesse esperado Mary e Tonks chegarem em casa.

Mary tinha acabado de contar sobre o encontro com a orientadora, e um pequeno silêncio se formou. Quando Marlene limpou a garganta, Lily suspirou.

-Sabem o que eu descobri hoje?

-O quê? – Tonks questionou no seu tom animado de sempre.

-Que _Lily_, nossa amiga _Lily_, continua trocando mensagens com um certo residente! Escondida!

A ruiva sentiu os olhos das três nela e suspirou novamente.

-Marlene está exagerando – Ela se defendeu – São apenas mensagens amigáveis.

-Sim, ele estava preocupado como ela estava por causa de ontem – Marlene explicou num tom condescendente.

-Assim como estava preocupado com você – Lily retrucou.

-Vocês formariam um belo casal – Tonks comentou simplesmente. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia isso.

-Isso não tem o menor sentido! – Lily exclamou – Ele é bonito? É. Não sou cega nem louca. Ele também é extremamente legal. Mas ele é meu residente. E ele com certeza não entraria nessa loucura que vocês estão insinuando.

-Bom, parece que você é cega – Mary disse – Porque até eu que convivo pouco já percebi que ele te olha de um jeito diferente.

Lily negou com a cabeça.

-Vocês estão falando besteira – Ela disse simplesmente – Tonks, já ligou para o Três Vassouras?

As amigas deixaram que Lily mudasse de assunto, mas Marlene tinha um sorriso de esperteza no rosto.

Tonks confirmou que já tinha ajeitado tudo, e Lily se esforçou para manter o assunto _longe_ de James, e de um jeito que Marlene não falasse muito mais.

Na realidade, ela nem precisou se esforçar tanto. Professor Moody, no dia seguinte, anunciou que faria um pequeno teste prático com os internos.

-Eu sei que vocês não gostam de provas – Ele dissera, as mãos atrás das costas – Mas eu não tenho a oportunidade de observar todos vocês durante o estágio. Por isso os residentes também dão nota.

Lily silenciosamente torceu pra Snape não participar da sua nota.

-Mas eu gosto de fazer essa atividade prática também – Dr. Moody continuou – Em que teremos procedimentos básicos de cirurgia e conhecimento da prática da clínica cirúrgica. Será sexta que vem pela tarde. É isso.

Com uma aceno da cabeça, ele se virou e saiu da sala.

O burburinho dos internos foi imediato: a maioria reclamava de _mais_ uma avaliação, e toda a pressão associada.

-Por que eu já imaginava que você iria gostar de mais uma avaliação, Evans? – Sirius perguntou, seu sorriso zombeteiro esticando seus lábios.

-Quem disse que eu gostei? – Ela devolveu, cruzando os braços.

-Veja seus colegas – Sirius gesticulou para a sala de prescrição, onde uma fala sobrepujava outra de modo que não era possível entender nada – E você está aqui, quieta.

-Eu só acho que de nada adianta essa negação deles – Lily explicou – Não vão mudar a mente de Moody. E também acho interessante a ideia. Eu estou levemente temerosa de Snape me avaliar – Ela confessou.

-A avaliação dele não vai contar tanto assim – Ele disse, fazendo um gesto de indiferença com a mão.

-Ótimo.

-Gostei da forma que você enxerga a vida – Sirius disse, enquanto Marlene se aproximava – Sua amiga é muito madura, McKinnon.

-Por quê? – Marlene estranhou com a testa franzida. Quando Sirius relatou, ela começou a rir – Essa ruiva te enganou direitinho. Ela não reclama _aqui_, mas em casa solta os cachorros.

Sirius abriu o sorriso novamente, enquanto Lily dava de ombros.

-Tem que saber escolher a hora certa – A ruiva justificou.

Claro que ela reclamaria – qual estudante de graduação não reclama?

Quando ela o fez, Mary sorriu em compreensão, e Tonks garantiu que chegaria super cedo no Três Vassouras para conseguir a mesa.

Então Lily e Marlene se puseram a revisar tudo que conseguiam lembrar. Lily queria manter a aparente boa impressão que tinha no hospital, e Marlene queria garantir uma boa nota para aumentar seu score.

Mary ocasionalmente parava para observar as duas garotas suturando esponjas e mostrando para Tonks como fazer. Tonks também pegava casos e interpretava – mas ela tinha a tendência a exagerar, então Lily e Marlene caíam na gargalhada e paravam de estudar.

Numa dessas vezes, Remus apareceu para levar Tonks para sair e observou a cena, um sorrisinho de divertimento no rosto. Quando a garota mais nova dramatizou em excesso, resultando em gargalhadas dos três, o residente invadiu a cena, puxando a namorada pelo braço e lhe beijando a testa.

-Você bem que podia ajudar as meninas, sabia? – Tonks disse com um sorriso, se esgueirando para depositar um beijo leve nos lábios de Remus.

-Seria injusto com os outros internos – Ele replicou.

-Vantagens de ter um amigo residente – Tonks tentou novamente.

-E também tiraria meu tempo com você… – Remus respondeu sorrindo. Ela franziu o cenho e suspirou.

-Você ganhou. Vamos! Estou faminta!

Ela pegou a bolsa que estava na cadeira e puxou o garoto pelo braço – o que foi bom, considerando que ela tropeçou no batente da porta.

Sirius não pareceu tão avesso à ideia quando Tonks comentou, mas Lily sabia que não era correto.

E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de James ter dito que elas não precisavam de ajuda deles para esse teste.

* * *

-Olha se não é a interna que tirou a maior nota da prova prática de Moody dos últimos quatro anos.

Lily revirou os olhos e fez uma careta, se virando para a cadeira ao seu lado.

-Olha se não é o residente que afirma coisas que não pode – Lily devolveu, fazendo James sorrir.

-Na verdade, nesse caso eu posso. Moody pediu para eu passar as notas para as cadernetas, e é um registro quase infinito e eu fui comparar – Ele explicou com uma piscadela – Maior que a minha, inclusive.

Lily sentiu o rosto ruborizando, e ela tinha (_quase_) certeza de que era mais pelo elogio do que por quem estava fazendo.

-Eu dei sorte – Ela respondeu dando de ombros – Tive pacientes parecidos.

-Ah, para com isso. Apenas aceite que você foi brilhante, Lily – James retrucou. Era de se admirar o tempo que ele conseguia ficar sorrindo sem doer as bochechas.

Lily se lembrou da prova, e achava que estava mais para o que ela tinha dito do que qualquer coisa. Tinham precisado fazer uma sutura específica, identificar exames de imagem, fazer diagnóstico de um paciente simulado (o ator, para grande divertimento de Lily, fora Sirius). Ela tinha plena ciência que fora bem, mas achava que James estava exagerando.

Ele percebeu isso.

-Deixa de ser tão desconfiada com seu desempenho, Evans. Vamos aproveitar a festa – James sugeriu, mostrando o Três Vassouras com os braços.

-Você que começou a falar da prova! – Lily exclamou num tom acusatório, mas caiu no riso com o residente.

-Tonks chegou? – Ele perguntou – Preciso cumprimentá-la. E dizer que esqueci de comprar o presente.

Lily revirou os olhos e se pôs a procurar pela aniversariante – ou por Remus, que era bem mais fácil. Quando não conseguiu identificar, franziu o cenho e se levantou, tentando ganhar mais visão por altura.

Se ela não estivesse tão concentrada na tarefa, teria visto o olhar de James rapidamente percorrer seu corpo e ele sacudir a cabeça logo em seguida.

Contudo ela viu Tonks e Remus rindo num canto no exato momento em que James também se levantou para ajudar na busca.

-Está sendo distraída por seu amigo – Lily comentou, apontando na direção do casal.

-Ah, maravilha. Vou lá. Até mais, Evans.

A resposta de Lily foi abrir um sorriso e assentir, observando o residente levantar Tonks num abraço apertado lhe roubando uma gargalhada.

Lily admirava demais o jeito que James se relacionava com os amigos. Era algo especial, mais parecido com família do que qualquer outra coisa. Os quatro se doavam um pelo outro sem nem pensar na consequência.

Como se lendo os pensamentos dela, Sirius logo se uniu aos garotos e Tonks, trazendo consigo Peter. James falava entusiasticamente, sendo ocasionalmente interrompido por Sirius ou o riso coletivo.

Ela também observava o jeito que Remus segurava a mão de Tonks, depositava leves beijos no topo de sua cabeça, e fazia questão de estarem se tocando em algum ponto. A garota parecia que tinha engolido um cabide, tamanho era seu sorriso.

Lily bebeu mais um gole de seu gin. A visão causou uma pequena fisgada de saudade em seu peito; não de _Benjy_ em si, mas de ter alguém para ser carinhoso desse jeito com ela.

-Admirando a bela bunda de Potter?

_As pessoas_, Lily pensou, _tinham que parar de chegar de surpresa desse jeito_.

-Eu não estava admirando a bunda de ninguém – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Dessa vez – Marlene acrescentou. Lily sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Na verdade eu estava observando geral – Lily explicou – Cadê Mary?

-Se bateu com Bertram. O que é isso aí? – Marlene perguntou quando Lily sugou o que restava do gin.

As garotas foram pegar mais bebidas, e depois seguiram para onde o grupo de amigos estava. Sirius olhava meio desconfiado para Tonks e Remus, mas eles não pareciam se importar.

A banda ainda não tinha iniciado, mas o bar já estava cheio. Alguns amigos de Tonks também estavam presentes e se aproximaram para falar com ela.

Ninguém falava sobre hospital ou faculdade; conversavam sobre os filmes mais recentes que haviam assistido, trocavam histórias de quando não se conheciam, riam de tudo e de nada.

Lily não se lembrava da última vez que tinha se divertido tanto. Sirius e James tinham um… _jeito_ para contar anedotas que era impossível não explodir de rir.

Quando a banda finalmente começou, Peter se ofereceu para pegar reposições de bebidas para todos.

Lily e Marlene conheciam o grupo que estava tocando – eles já tinham se apresentado no Três Vassouras antes – e começaram a dançar em todas as músicas.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Marlene deu um tapinha no ombro de Lily e se aproximou para lhe falar no ouvido.

-Vou procurar Mary e garantir que Bertram não esteja sendo muito inoportuno – Marlene disse. Lily mostrou os dois polegares confirmando que compreendera a informação.

A ruiva suspirou e se ajeitou. Dançar com Marlene era mais cansativo do que se podia imaginar.

-Me concede a honra?

Se a voz no seu ouvido não fosse conhecida, ela teria virado com uma careta e prováveis palavras levemente hostis – quem fala assim com um desconhecido?!

Mas ela conhecia a voz muito bem – e a voz lhe deu arrepios e um frio na espinha.

Ou talvez tenha sido a barba por fazer praticamente raspando em seu pescoço.

James estava com a mão estendida e um sorriso, aguardando a sua resposta.

-Nem tem como dançar direito com essa música – Ela respondeu indicando a mão e aumentando o tom para que ele escutasse. James revirou os olhos e tirou o copo vazio da mão da garota.

-Claro que dá!

Lily revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo quando depositou sua mão na de James e ele a puxou mais para perto.

Se girar e pular loucamente, e cantar a letra da música um para o outro pode ser considerado dançar, então sim, era completamente possível dançar.

Lily gargalhava em alguns momentos do jeito que James a rodava, dos estranhos passos que ele exibia e da própria risada estrondosa dele.

James a puxava mais para perto, e ela não sabia se o coração estava acelerando por estar se movimentando tanto ou porque ela estava dançando com _ele_.

James a girava rapidamente e ela tentava manter o olhar nele para não perder o imenso sorriso do garoto.

James a afastava e ela se perguntava rapidamente se não tinha como _aproximar_…

Algumas músicas depois e a banda parecia ter lido o pensamento dela, anunciando que iriam tocar uma música nova e mais calma.

Com um sorriso torto, James a puxou para mais perto, _bem_ mais perto, até que seus corpos estivessem quase em contato completo e a mão dele segurasse Lily pela cintura.

Ela disfarçou o arrepio, e passou os braços pelo pescoço de James, fazendo com outra mão dele imitasse a primeira.

Lily não achava mais a dança tão engraçada

-Tudo bem? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Lily assentiu. No escuro e no barulho era mais fácil esconder o quanto ele a estava afetando. – Bom.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, de modo que seus corpos realmente estivessem se tocando, e depositou a cabeça na junção entre o pescoço e o tórax de James.

Ela sentiu a bochecha dele repousando em seu cabelo, e abriu um sorrisinho.

Quanto tempo eles ficaram girando desse jeito, nenhum dos dois saberia responder; a música calma acabara e as batidas mais elétricas recomeçaram – e ainda assim eles permaneceram dançando lentamente.

Quando James engoliu em seco, Lily se afastou e o olhou nos olhos. As írises castanho-esverdeadas perdiam a briga por espaço com pupila dilatada, refletidindo com perfeição os próprios olhos da garota.

-Lily… – James sussurrou enquanto abaixava lentamente sua cabeça.

Ela não tinha dado o comando consciente, mas sentia suas pernas se elevando para não deixar todo o trabalho para James e também contribuir para juntar seus lábios com os do residente.

As pernas dela travaram.

_Residente_.

James também interrompeu o movimento, e abriu os olhos.

-Eu… me desculpe, não tive… – Ele começou a balbuciar, e Lily o calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

-Você é meu residente – Lily falou – Não _meu_, mas dividimos pacientes. Você está hierarquicamente acima de mim. Não podemos…

James assentiu, e depositou um leve beijo nos dedos da garota.

Ela fechou os olhos.

James tirou a mão dela de onde estava, e sorriu.

-Melhor encontrarmos com os outros então.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e eles se afastaram, voltando para a mesa bem em tempo de cantarem os parabéns.

Ninguém parecia ter visto o que _quase_ ocorrera, e Lily estava agradecida por isso. Ela ainda não estava pronta para lidar com aquilo. E, entre trocar olhares com James durante o resto da noite e finalizar drink atrás de drink, sabia que precisaria absorver que sim, ela tinha uma queda gigantesca por James.

E nada poderia fazer sobre o assunto.


	15. Capítulo Catorze

**Promessa é dívida, bebê, e cá estou eu cumprindo a minha! Prometi que, caso o tema "E Se...?" fosse o ganhador na votação do twitter do jilytober 2020, hoje teríamos dois capítulos e bem... segundo capítulo!**

**E posso falar? Esse aqui é um capítulo bastante especial pra mim...**

**Espero que seja para vocês também!**

**Digam o que estão achando, o que pode melhorar, o que estão gostando!**

**Também estou no twitter ( psc_07_) e super aberta a conversar lá.**

**E antes que eu esqueça... para vocês, qual o melhor dia para postagem semanal dessa história, quando assim for possível?**

**Um beijo e até a próxima!**

* * *

Algumas pessoas acordavam de ressaca extremamente desorientadas. Lily, como uma jovem adulta universitária, era familiar com esse estado. Não era uma ocorrência tão incomum naquele apartamento.

Não naquele dia.

Naquele sábado, desde o momento que a consciência lhe invadiu, Lily sabia que tinha basicamente três missões:

Um: descobrir se alguém tinha visto alguma coisa.

Dois: não falar absolutamente _nada_ sobre o que acontecera.

Três: lidar com… _tudo_... sem estragar sua amizade com James.

A Segunda Missão definitivamente seria a mais fácil. Ela conseguiu esconder quando começou a ficar com Benjy, antes mesmo deles namorarem. Seria possível não contar para suas amigas que ela a) quase beijara James Potter e; b) nutria uma paixonite por ele.

A Missão Um tinha sua execução… duvidosa. Mary e Tonks definitivamente falariam imediatamente, e em tons altos. Remus provavelmente lhe mandaria uma mensagem. A dúvida recaía em Marlene e Sirius: ambos tinham potencial de guardar a informação e soltar da melhor maneira (no caso, a _pior_ para Lily).

A última… bem, essa ela não tinha a menor ideia de _como_ iria ter sucesso.

Ela conseguia admitir que _sim_, sentia uma grande atração por James. Não tinha como se enganar – ele era bonito e engraçado, inteligente, fazia seu coração bater mais rapidamente e seu estômago revirar de um jeito… bom?

Sim. Sem chance para ela não querer esquecer de _tudo_ e ter certeza de que o cabelo era tão macio quanto parecia (ela podia apostar que era).

Mas ela não esquecia de tudo, e tinha que encarar aquilo do jeito certo.

James era residente de cirurgia, ela era interna, e ele estava numa situação hierarquicamente acima dela. Então não podia acontecer nada.

A vida _não_ era Grey's Anatomy, como ela tinha de lembrar Mary constantemente.

E mesmo que _isso_ não a impedisse, ainda tinha a questão que ela nem sabia se James queria alguma coisa com ela.

Claro, parecia que ele estava tão afim quanto ela na noite anterior, mas talvez fosse efeito do álcool, da dança, da música, das luzes…

Mas não importava o que ele achava sobre o assunto. Nada iria acontecer, e ninguém ficaria sabendo do quase.

Lily suspirou. Era complicado ser racional de ressaca.

Com um grunhido, ela se levantou e foi tomar um banho: Lily-Bêbada resolvera que a roupa da noite anterior era confortável e que dormir com ela seria maravilhoso.

Lily-Bêbada estava completamente errada, ela notava naquela manhã.

No banheiro Lily pegou um analgésico e um remédio para enjoo, e engoliu mesmo sem água. Levou quase meia hora para tomar banho e tirar a maquiagem, mas ao terminar já se sentia menos pior.

O próximo passo da ressaca era hidratação, então ela foi imediatamente para a cozinha, e quase deu um grito ao ver uma forma masculina no fogão. Depois suspirou.

-Remy, bom dia – Ela desejou com a voz rouca. Remus se virou e sorriu.

-Hey, Lily. Acho que Tonks não avisou que eu iria dormir aqui, por sua expressão – Ele comentou divertidamente.

-Nope. Mas tudo bem, não incomoda – Ela disse, bebendo o copo todo de vez.

-Bebeu um pouco demais ontem? – Ele perguntou, voltando para o fogão.

Ela grunhiu apenas, fazendo o residente rir.

-Certeza que não fez algo que não devia?

Lily se segurou para manter a calma. Ele estava apenas brincando. Remus não brincaria com algo sério.

-Eu _acho_ que não. Quero dizer, não saí de perto de nenhum de vocês – Ela justificou dando de ombros.

-Eu gostaria de dizer que estaria tudo bem, mas eu tenho amigos que não permitem que essa frase seja completamente verdadeira – Remus disse rindo. Lily demorou um segundo a mais, mas ele tinha entendido que ela estava de ressaca e achou que o delay foi efeito retardado do álcool – Quer café?

Ela assentiu vigorosamente sem uma palavra, e Remus soltou uma risadinha enquanto colocava uma caneca (como ele sabia que aquela era sua caneca?) cheia de café em sua frente.

-Você é sempre caseiro assim? – Lily perguntou depois de alguns goles. Café sempre ajudava em sua ressaca, caso ela tomasse os remédios antes.

-Eu vivo com James, Sirius e Peter. Alguém tem que ser caseiro – Ele justificou, depois sacudiu a cabeça – James até cozinha, quando ele está afim. Sirius e Peter só conseguem ajudar a arrumar a casa.

-Hum. Tonks não sabe cozinhar – Lily compartilhou, enquanto expulsava a informação que James cozinhava de sua mente.

-É, eu percebi lá em casa – Remus concordou, servindo um prato de bacon e panquecas para Lily – Uh, você teria, hum, uma bandeja? – Ele perguntou coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Lily sorriu.

-Na despensa – Ela respondeu, observando o residente preparar a bandeja com dois pratos, duas xícaras de café, dois copos de suco e um morango – Muito bom, Lupin.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-James, o emocionado, ficaria orgulhoso de eu seguir os passos dele – Remus respondeu, e saiu da cozinha.

Lily inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

Isso não iria afetá-la. Café na cama era superestimado e clichê. Bem, provavelmente. Lily nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de experimentar (talvez devesse perguntar a Tonks depois?).

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Nada indicava que ele iria _querer_ fazer um café na cama para ela. _Isso_ tinha que estar em sua mente constantemente.

Mary e Marlene chegaram pouco tempo depois. Nenhuma das duas estava de ressaca, e se divertiram imensamente com o estado de Lily. Remus devia ter alertado Tonks, pois a garota entrou na cozinha falando baixo e com cuidado, seguida do namorado que levava a bandeja.

Tonks clamou a louça, e Lily deitou a cabeça na mesa, fazendo os outros rirem.

-Eu faço o almoço – Mary se ofereceu. Lily agradeceu com as mãos.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto. Onde vocês estavam ontem pra me parar? – Ela se queixou.

-Você que desapareceu um momento – Marlene disse. Lily manteve a cabeça abaixada.

-Você me abandonou para achar Mary e Bertram, e eu gostei da banda – Ela justificou – Inclusive, cadê ele?

-Na casa dele, onde ele deveria estar – Mary contou – Resolvi dar um gelo nele ontem.

-Deu certo?

Mary sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Por enquanto sim.

Lily riu e saiu da cozinha. Seus assuntos estavam em dia, então ela ia se presentear com mais algumas horas de descanso. Uma soneca nunca faz mal numa ressaca.

Infelizmente, ela foi acordada algum tempo depois (para ela, parecia que tinha sido alguns minutos apenas) com uma gargalhada estrondosa na sala.

Por que _diabos_ Marlene estava rindo tão alto?!

Com um suspiro, ela viu no relógio do celular que já passavam de uma da tarde (mais que alguns minutos de soneca, então) – e que havia recebido algumas mensagens. Com o celular em mãos, foi para a fonte do barulho que a acordava.

Várias mensagens de grupos da faculdade, algumas do grupo de família (ela não tinha tanta paciência para os dramas de Petúnia), duas de Marlene ainda da noite anterior e…

Ele tinha mandado _mensagem_?!

-Finalmente a Bela Adormecida apareceu!

Lily ergueu a cabeça assustada.

Pelo amor de Deus…!

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ela cuspiu.

Por que, honestamente, ela tinha mesmo que esperar Peter, Sirius e James sentados no sofá de sua casa esperando por ela?

-Eu esperava mais cordialidade de sua parte, Evans – Sirius falou pela segunda vez.

-Hum… bem vindos. _Mi casa, su casa_. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Eu chamei os três para almoçar aqui – Marlene explicou – Já que Remus estava e os outros são imprestáveis em se manterem vivos…

-Hey! – Peter exclamou – _James_ sabe cozinhar!

Lily sorriu e finalmente olhou para James. Ele estava olhando para ela fixamente, um meio sorriso surgindo quando os olhares se encontraram.

-Sim, eu sei, mas me parece que a comida de Mary é melhor que a minha – James disse, dando de ombros.

-Isso não é muito difícil – Sirius murmurou. James fitou o amigo intensamente e suspirou.

-Estou realmente ficando velho. Há alguns anos atrás eu teria levantado para lhe mostrar exatamente o que eu acho desse comentário.

Sirius sorriu e olhou para Lily de novo.

-Você está com uma cara péssima – Ele disse alegremente. Lily revirou os olhos e guardou o celular depois de limpar as notificações.

-E você está na minha casa, no meu sofá, e como uma pessoa de ressaca, eu não tenho vergonha de lhe empurrar para o _chão_.

Ele riu e abriu um lugar para a ruiva.

O problema era que ela ficaria esmagada entre Sirius… e James.

Ela tinha que agir normalmente, pelo bem da Missão 2. E da 3.

Então ela sentou ao lado dos dois, e se deixou ser abraçada por Sirius.

-Não acredito que vou ter que te ensinar a beber – Ele disse.

-Eu sei beber – Lily retrucou.

-Não acredito que vou ter que te ensinar a _parar_ – James consertou com um sorriso.

-_Uma_ vez que eu tenho ressaca e viro motivo de piada – Lily retrucou, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

-Tá com dor de cabeça agora? – James perguntou quando Sirius se virou para encher Peter com alguma coisa irrelevante – Ou enjoada?

Lily sorriu levemente.

-Já tomei remédios, James. Obrigada.

-Qualquer coisa é só falar.

Honestamente. Ele estava _tentando_ fazer ela ficar caída por ele?!

Porque se sim… estava funcionando.

O sorriso que ele abriu prendeu o olhar de Lily por um momento, e James tocou levemente em seu joelho num gesto de apoio ao estado patético dela.

Ela sentia o cabelo bagunçado da soneca, mas ficou extremamente grata por ter tomado banho assim que levantou.

-Eu não gostei dessa história dele dormindo aqui com você! – Sirius exclamou, roubando a atenção de Lily para os outros ocupantes da sala.

-Que pena. Eu gostei – Tonks respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Eu também – Marlene acrescentou – As panquecas estavam incríveis.

-Eu ainda estou de olho! – Sirius disse, ignorando Marlene.

-Maravilha. Quer o vídeo quando eu acabar de editar também? – Tonks perguntou, prendendo o cabelo num coque. James e Peter riram, enquanto Marlene e Mary ficavam boquiabertas e Lily escondia a risada.

-Dora! – Remus exclamou, claramente embaraçado.

-O quê? Ele tá se intrometendo em minha vida, vai ouvir o que não quer – Tonks retrucou.

-O mais interessante – Lily disse – é que Remus não desmentiu.

Mais risadas, enquanto Remus sacudia a cabeça e Tonks sorria para o namorado. Sirius cutucou Lily com o cotovelo.

-Já vi que terei de tomar cuidado quando Aluado me mostrar uma foto – James acrescentou.

-Você _acha_ que eu seria idiota a ponto de deixar um vídeo assim ao alcance de Sirius? – Tonks perguntou.

-Você não deveria fazer nada que tivesse medo que eu visse – Black comentou. Tonks fez uma careta.

-O medo seria de você apagar.

-Eu não vou apagar – Marlene interrompeu – Eu posso ver?

-Você sabe a senha do meu celular… – Tonks respondeu sorrindo.

-Sabe – James sussurrou para Lily – Agora eu estou em dúvida se esse vídeo realmente existe.

Lily ignorou a proximidade e sorriu.

-Remus não me parece ser do tipo que faria um vídeo assim – Ela respondeu.

-No nosso grupo de amigos, ele era o último na minha lista de apostas de quem ficaria com alguém da família do outro – James replicou – Então nada mais me surpreende.

Lily olhou para o casal em questão: Tonks ria abertamente, provocando Remus, cujo sorriso tímido não escondia a alegria de seu olhar.

-Tenho para mim que ela conseguiria convencer Aluado a fazer quase qualquer coisa – James continuou, imitando Lily.

-Até mesmo um vídeo pornográfico? – Ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. James fez uma careta de surpresa.

-Vídeo pornográfico?! Evans, eu estava falando sobre um vídeo com a reação dela ao café da manhã na cama!

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto James ria.

Ela ficou levemente agradecida quando Marlene anunciou que o almoço estava pronto – James e seu charme _ridículo_ tornavam a Missão 3 mais difícil.

Então ela fez questão de sentar entre Peter e Marlene para almoçar, e depois se juntou a Remus para ouvir Mary falando sobre os detalhes finais de seu TCC.

Se James percebeu que Lily estava tentando ignorá-lo, ele não comentou. Os quatro garotos saíram no meio da tarde, mas não antes de lavarem toda a louça e oferecerem para retribuir o almoço (com Remus prometendo ser o responsável pela cozinha).

Marlene e Tonks foram estudar, e Mary resolveu tirar Bertram do "castigo" e ligar para o garoto. Lily se jogou no sofá com um suspiro.

-_Eu esqueci minha carteira, esperem aí que já volto_!

Lily olhou ao redor, mas não viu nenhuma carteira. Ela considerou correr para o quarto e fingir que não ouvira, mas conseguia ouvir a voz de Mary, o que significaria passar correndo pela porta _aberta_ do quarto de Mary, e isso definitivamente iria de encontro com o sucesso da Missão 2.

Então ela suspirou novamente e foi abrir a porta para James quando ouviu as batidas.

-Sua carteira não está aqui – Ela disse, se encostando na parede. James sorriu.

-Eu sei. Eu, hum, queria falar com você, na verdade.

Lily olhou para baixo e saiu do apartamento, pegando a chave e fechando a porta.

-Diga – Ela falou.

-Eu, uh, queria saber se está tudo bem, na verdade. Eu lhe perguntei por mensagem, mas você não respondeu…

-Eu só percebi que tinha recebido mensagens quando entrei na sala e vi vocês – Ela justificou.

-Eu imaginei, por isso voltei para perguntar pessoalmente. Tudo bem?

-Sim, claro. Por que não estaria?

_Não está exatamente bem. Sabe o que faria melhor? Terminar o que começamos ontem_.

-Bem… você teve amnésia ou algo assim com a ressaca? Porque nós, hum… – James era simplesmente adorável quando não conseguia se expressar direito.

-Nós quase nos beijamos – Ela completou num sussurro. Ele assentiu.

-Isso.

-Sim, estamos bem – Ela confirmou – Você é meu residente, e nosso relacionamento continua exatamente no limite do que pode ser: uma boa amizade.

Os cantos dos lábios de James se curvaram levemente para cima.

-Certo. Eu não queria… atravessar uma linha ou algo assim.

_Uma pena._

-Claro, eu imaginei. Eu só, ah, estou tentando manter isso em segredo? Marlene iria me destruir se soubesse.

James sorriu e apertou a mão de Lily levemente.

-O que quiser. Se tiver algum plano ou algo do tipo, você tem meu número.

_Que tal três?_

-Claro. Tchau. Até segunda.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e se virou, descendo as escadas dois degraus por vez.

* * *

_James Potter __10:30_

_Bom dia, Lily_

_Não nos falamos depois de ontem… só queria saber se está tudo ok com a gente, se você quer conversar sobre o assunto ou algo assim…_

_Lily Evans __18:40_

_Oi, James_

_Já discutimos isso né_

_Tudo tranquilo_

_Até segunda!_

Bom, era isso. Agora ela só precisava se atentar para alguma indireta de Marlene no final de semana – que não veio.

Marlene, na verdade, estava muito entretida com um novo artigo que saíra numa revista de neurologia e discutindo sobre o mesmo com os colegas da liga acadêmica. Mary estava estudando para uma prova, e Lily tinha certeza que não era sobre ela e James que a amiga se referia quando usava aquele bendito programa no computador (o que exatamente era "prosódia" a cabeça de ciências naturais de Lily nunca iria entender).

Tonks, por sua vez, fora para a casa de Remus na tarde de sábado, e só retornara na noite seguinte, com uma sacola de comida chinesa para dividirem.

Lily ainda estava meio tensa com o dia seguinte, e não conseguiu esconder muito bem. Inventou que estava preocupada com alguma coisa da faculdade e as amigas aceitaram, mas continuou recebendo olhares estranhos das meninas.

Tentou esconder melhor a apreensão no hospital, mas a julgar pela cara de Remus, não conseguiu.

-Hey, Lily – Ele cumprimentou – Tudo bem?

-Bom dia, Remy. Tudo tranquilo, e você? Devolveu Tonks tarde ontem.

-Mas com comida! – Ele apontou, sorrindo. Lily sorriu também, mas logo voltou para a expressão de assustada quando ouviu a voz de Sirius – Sério, tá tudo bem?

-Tá, sim, relaxa. Só preocupada com… bem, é besteira.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Bem… se quiser conversar, você sabe que pode falar comigo, certo?

Lily sorriu. Que sorte ela tivera nesse estágio. Ela sabia que Remus seria um amigo para sempre.

-Claro. Hum, talvez depois. Mas, uh, nada importante. Ok, vou ver os pacientes.

Lily se virou e rapidamente saiu da sala, dando um tchauzinho para Sirius e James que entravam na sala – os dois franziram a testa para a saída da ruiva, que geralmente pararia para conversar.

Não que ela estivesse _evitando_ James (apesar de ela totalmente estar evitando James), mas ela tinha medo de Sirius ter visto e fazer alguma piadinha.

Então sim, ela procurou ficar o máximo de tempo possível sem falar com os dois. E ninguém poderia julgá-la.

Dava para ver que os garotos perceberam, mas não questionaram e era isso que importava. Sirius estava completamente confuso, mas James parecia ter uma ideia do que estava ocorrendo (o que, sendo honesta, já era esperado).

No terceiro dia desse distanciamento, ela percebeu que James mandara uma mensagem assim que chegara em casa.

_James Potter __12:30_

_Pensei que estivesse tudo ok._

Lily respirou fundo.

_Lily Evans __13:40_

_E está_

_Por que diz isso?_

_James Potter __13:41_

_Lily. _

Ela preferiu ignorar, assim como manteve sua estratégia de afastamento ao longo da semana. James apenas revirava os olhos, mas Sirius, Marlene e Remus estavam realmente confusos.

O que, Lily ponderou, era ótimo, pois indicava que nenhum deles sabia de nada.

Mas na sexta-feira ela não teve como fugir.

Era a vez de Lily fazer o mercado. Ela deixara Marlene em casa, comera um sanduíche (todo mundo sabe que não se deve fazer compras com fome) e foi para o mercado.

Ela sempre gostava ouvir música enquanto rodava as prateleiras: distraía de uma tarefa que seria maçante. O lado negativo da prática era que ela se isolava do mundo.

Não era incomum cutucarem seu ombro para indicar alguma coisa (da última vez, que o tênis estava desamarrado). Então quando ela sentiu o contato, se virou com um sorriso já tirando o fone.

-Oh.

-Oh para você também, Evans – James falou com um meio sorriso.

-Hey – Ela respondeu, se virando novamente para o carrinho – Fazendo compras?

-É. Mas não achei que finalmente fosse achar um lugar que você não pudesse fugir de mim – Ele disse, empurrando o próprio carrinho (consideravelmente mais cheio que o dela).

-Eu não estava fugindo – Lily replicou rapidamente, sem olhar para ele.

-Ah, não? – James parecia estar se divertindo com a negativa.

-Eu estava apenas… me concentrando em outras tarefas – Ela justificou.

-Mesmo? Que outras tarefas, se não se importa com a intromissão?

_Tentando me convencer que é uma má ideia te puxar pelo jaleco e te beijar_.

-Concentrando nos meus pacientes e nas provas de residência. Estão cada vez mais próximas – Lily preferiu dizer. Ela arriscou um olhar para James, que continuava com o mesmo sorriso – Tá, eu estava te ignorando.

Ele riu.

-Eu não lido muito bem com esse tipo de situações – Ela explicou.

-Que tipo de situações? Quase beijar um amigo?

Lily assentiu ao invés de responder, e pegou três pacotes de macarrão.

-Bem, se te faz sentir melhor, eu também não – James confessou – Mas eu me recuso a deixar isso interferir. E eu sei que você estava preocupada com os outros terem visto ou algo assim… relaxa, ninguém viu nada.

-Como você pode ter certeza? – Ela desafiou.

-Remus já teria falado sobre como você sendo interna seria errado – James levantou um dedo – Peter teria lamentado eternamente – Ele levantou o segundo dedo – E Sirius não aguentaria fazer segredo por tanto tempo – Ele terminou, também pegando macarrão e colocando no carrinho.

-E Marlene?

-Bem, considerando o pouco tempo que eu a conheço, imagino que ela teria tentado em deixar desconfortável, o que ainda não ocorreu. E se Tonks soubesse, Remus saberia. E Mary… ela não parece ser do tipo que guarda segredo.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Excelente leitura – Ela admitiu.

-Obrigado.

Eles continuaram lado a lado sem se falar por alguns segundos.

-Por que Peter lamentaria eternamente? – Lily perguntou. James sorriu e se virou para a ruiva.

-Porque você é absurdamente linda, e qualquer cara teria sorte se te beijasse – Ele disse, e logo em seguida (como se não tivesse feito o coração de Lily parar e depois voltar a bater com toda a força) apontou para uma marca de molho de tomate – _Esse_ é o melhor molho para qualquer massa, você _tem_ que levar!

* * *

Lily voltou a responder as mensagens de James no final de semana, e não mais ignorou Sirius – era mais uma vez o final de semana dela e de Marlene na enfermaria.

-Ah, de volta ao normal, eh, Evans? – Sirius disse quando Lily sorriu e o cumprimentou sem fugir.

-É, bem. Eu estava com coisas na cabeça – O que não era mentira – Mas já consegui resolver. Desculpe.

-Nah, não precisa pedir desculpas. Todo mundo tem seus problemas – Ele replicou – E estou acostumado com a rejeição.

A mente de Lily imediatamente voou para a história que Tonks relatara, e isso deve ter ficado estampado no rosto da ruiva.

-Ah. Então alguém já lhe disse do meu passado – Ele perguntou.

-Não tudo – Lily respondeu rapidamente – Só algumas partes.

-Não quer saber o resto? – Sirius questionou.

-Se você quiser contar, quando estiver pronto – Ela disse, dando de ombros – Eu gosto de conhecer mais meus amigos.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto Lily sorria.

-Ah, então _somos_ amigos!

-Não deveria ser novidade, Dr. Black – Lily afirmou brincando.

-Então eu conto da minha história, quando você me contar o que estava lhe incomodando – Ele ofereceu. Lily fez uma careta, o que levou Sirius a rir. – Vamos ver. Termina aí para irmos para casa. Remus disse que ia levar a pirralha pra comer o risoto de aspargos que ele faz. Hey, você e Marlene e Mary deveriam ir também!

Lily sorriu com o convite. Era uma boa ideia – James selecionara aspargos ótimos no dia anterior.

-Claro, vou falar com elas – Lily afirmou – Quer que levemos vinho, cerveja?

-Nah, não precisa. Vou só avisar a Remus para botar mais arroz na panela.

Lily falou com Marlene, que mandou mensagem para Mary. As duas iriam para casa trocar de roupa, e iriam junto com Remus, que iria pegar Tonks no apartamento.

Mary e Tonks já estavam arrumadas (com uma sobremesa, apesar dos meninos terem dito que não precisava levar nada), então Lily e Marlene tiveram que acelerar.

-Então nós realmente juntamos nosso grupinho de amizade, huh? – Mary falou.

-Eles são legais – Marlene disse, terminando de calçar o sapato – E esse relacionamento de Lupin e Tonks ajuda. Acha que estamos nos encontrando demais?

-De jeito nenhum – Mary se apressou em certificar – Só para saber que posso invadir o apartamento deles quando quiser. Eles moram bem mais perto do meu estágio que a gente.

O apartamento deles ficava afastado do local que a maioria dos universitários ficava. Na verdade, era um prédio _chique_: tinha piscina, quadra, área de churrasco e academia.

-Caralho – Marlene exclamou, olhando para a estrutura do prédio quando saltaram. Remus sorriu – Qual de vocês é podre de rico?

-James – Remus respondeu com simplicidade, pegando a mão de Tonks e as levando para o elevador.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que Tonks saiu daqui pra ir pra nossa espelunca – Mary comentou.

-Bem, ter um lugar para colocar minhas roupas que não fosse numa mala é um bom chamariz – Tonks disse.

-Bom… acho que _agora_ alguém lhe cederia espaço no guarda roupa… – Marlene disse, sorrindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Remus riu, assim como Tonks.

-Com certeza – Remus concordou – Mas achamos que está muito cedo para isso.

-Pessoas sensatas – Mary disse, enquanto Remus abria a porta da sala.

Sim, era um apartamento chique e muito bem decorado. Tinha mais de uma sala, uma mesa ampla com lugar para oito pessoas, uma televisão de no mínimo 50 polegadas em frente ao sofá em que Sirius estava espalhado, um de seus pés balançando perto demais do rosto de Peter (propositalmente, a julgar pelo sorriso de Sirius).

-Wow – Marlene exclamou mais uma vez – Vocês alugam ou…?

-Ei, vocês chegaram! – Sirius cumprimentou, levantando do sofá e dando um tapa em Peter – O apartamento é de James. Fleamont e Euphemia compraram quando ele passou na faculdade, e todos viemos morar aqui. Insistimos em pagar aluguel, mas eles não deixaram até a gente formar. Agora a gente contribui.

-Minha nossa. James é herdeiro e não aproveita. Prefere a humilhação da residência! – Marlene disse, claramente estupefata.

-Eu não sou herdeiro, e para de dar ouvidos a Sirius – James disse, entrando na sala – Bem-vindas à nossa casa, meninas.

-O que seu pai fez para você ser herdeiro? – Mary perguntou, se acomodando numa poltrona ao lado do sofá.

-Ele trabalha com pesquisa – James respondeu, as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

-Velho Fleamont é o atual CEO da Sleekeazy's Pharma. É empresa de família – Sirius explicou.

Marlene e Lily se viraram boquiabertas para encarar James.

-Você é tipo… bilionário – Lily constatou.

-Ah, não, não sou – James discordou rapidamente – Meu pai é que tem o dinheiro, e não somos bilionários.

-Verdade – Remus confirmou – Fleamont distribuiu metade da riqueza da família para programas contra fome, e outra parte para financiar educação básica em países subdesenvolvidos. Eles só são milionários agora.

-A parte de educação básica foi ideia de James quando ele ficou sabendo quantas pessoas ainda não tinha ensino fundamental – Peter acrescentou.

Lily ficou agradecida que todos olharam para James no momento, porque ela não conseguiu disfarçar sua expressão que misturava surpresa e apreciação.

Sério, financiando educação básica em países subdesenvolvidos?!

James foi para a cozinha ajudar Remus e Tonks, deixando os outros discutindo a história da Sleekeazy's Pharma.

Lily não teve um pensamento consciente de segui-lo, mas de repente estava lá, observando James e Remus no fogão enquanto Tonks sentava na mesa de granito da cozinha.

-Hey, precisam de ajuda? – Ela ofereceu.

-Lily, sim! – Remus disse – Eu preciso fazer uma ligação. Você poderia terminar esse molho para tiragosto?

-Claro que sim!

Remus sorriu e saiu rapidamente da cozinha.

-Foi sobre algum paciente – Tonks explicou – Ele esqueceu o caderninho com as anotações!

Tonks saiu da mesa rapidamente, se esbarrando na porta enquanto ia para o quarto de Remus olhando para o papel.

-Bom lhe ver aqui, Evans – James disse depois de alguns segundos.

-Fui prometida comida e bebida de graça – Ela respondeu dando de ombros – Ei, muito legal o que você e seus pais fazem – Lily comentou. James sorriu e se virou para olhá-la.

-Obrigado. Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer.

-Ainda assim, muita gente com a quantidade de dinheiro que vocês têm não faria isso. Então aceite o elogio.

James sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

-É um apartamento muito bonito.

-Minha mãe adora decoração. Eu falei pra ela que não precisava de tudo isso, mas ela não me ouviu. Depois eu mostro o resto.

Era bom, Lily tinha de admitir, conversar com James como antes. Enquanto eles terminavam o tiragosto juntos, Sirius entrou para preparar as bebidas, e depois Peter para saber porque estava demorando tanto.

Remus e Tonks já estavam na sala quando James e Lily terminaram. Dessa vez, a discussão era sobre os méritos de ter um relacionamento com algum colega.

James e Lily se olharam rapidamente, e desviaram imediatamente.

-Meu ponto é que precisa de muita maturidade para se ter um relacionamento desse tipo – Remus estava falando – Das duas partes.

-Alice e Frank dão certo juntos – Peter comentou.

-Ambos são extremamente maduros, e começaram antes de entrarem no hospital – Remus apontou.

-Eles são uma exceção, eu acho – Sirius disse, sacudindo a cabeça – Na minha experiência, não dá certa.

-Que experiência, você nunca teve um relacionamento – Peter bufou. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Quando eu digo _minha_, quero dizer _James_. A minha experiência externa.

Como todas as garotas olharam para James fazendo uma careta, Lily não se sentiu culpada por também se virar.

-O problema não foi sermos colegas, Sirius – James considerou.

-Sim, foi você deixar ela fazer tudo o que queria com você, e ainda levar flores pra ela no final do dia, como o grande emocionado que é. Mas que você foge das interconsultas dela, ah se foge… e esse é o ponto ruim.

-Ok, concordo que isso pode dificultar – Marlene falou – Mas veja bem, Lily e Benjy lidaram extremamente bem, e até hoje são amigos.

Foi a vez de Lily receber os olhares.

-Sim, não havia nenhum motivo para ressentimentos, e colocamos a relação profissional na frente – Lily explicou, dando de ombros como se seu rosto não estive flamejando.

-Benjy é aquele que passou a noite lá em casa no outro dia? – Tonks perguntou, depositando a bebida na mesa. Marlene e Mary gargalharam, enquanto Lily corava.

-Ah, um remember, Evans? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso sorrateiro.

-Sim, foi o que passou a noite lá em casa _fazendo prova de residência com mais três pessoas_ – Lily ressaltou.

-Isso, esse mesmo. Ele parece ser simpático. – Tonks complementou.

-Ele é, apesar de ser meio tapado – Sirius concordou – Você poderia ter escolhido um tão inteligente quanto você, Evans. Mas pelo menos ele não é maluco.

-Bertha não é maluca, Sirius – James disse com um suspiro.

-Eu ia viver em celibato se só fosse namorar com quem tem o mesmo nível de inteligência que eu – Lily comentou ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa – Sirius disse para Lily, depois se virou para James – Quem disse que eu estava falando dela?

Como sempre entre eles, o papo fluiu facilmente, com muitas risadas. Mary falou sobre todo o seu rolo com Bertram, enquanto Peter atualizava todos após a aula da choppada.

A conversa não parou nem com o almoço, e James parecia feliz em ver todas as cadeiras ocupadas. A sobremesa de Mary fez sucesso, e o sorvete que Sirius tinha comprado ficou esquecido.

Lily achou impressionante até mesmo o lavabo, que era tão bem decorado quanto o resto do apartamento. Quando estava saindo, James estava passando para a parte dos quartos, e sorriu para ela.

-Quer ver o resto? – Ele ofereceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Claro – Lily aceitou, sorrindo de volta.

-Essa bagunça é o quarto de Peter – James apresentou, abrindo a primeira porta – E sim, aquilo é um gesso. Ele e Sirius brigaram pelo quarto por ser o mais próximo da cozinha, mesmo que nenhum dos dois faça comida de fato.

Lily riu.

-E como Peter ganhou?

-Eles apostaram quem conseguia comer mais cachorros-quentes em 10 minutos, e Pete devorou catorze.

-Catorze?! – Lily perguntou impressionada.

-Pois é. Sirius estava no sexto. Pete ganhou o quarto e nosso respeito. Sirius ficou aqui – Ele disse, abrindo a outra porta – Você consegue perceber que aquele gesso e o capacete são basicamente as únicas diferenças dos quartos, porque em ambos todas as roupas estão no chão.

-Estou com altas expectativas de limpeza para o seu – Lily provocou. James sorriu.

-Então eu não deveria mostrar o de Remus – Ele disse, abrindo a porta para um quarto extremamente organizado.

-Eu sempre desconfiei disso – Ela comentou – Por isso ele é meu favorito.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu em desafio.

-Então _ele_ você teria beijado? – Ele perguntou. Lily corou e revirou os olhos.

-Eu _não _sou talarica, James.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, abrindo a porta do último quarto.

Era definitivamente o maior. Ela conseguia ver claramente James recusando pegar esse quarto, mas os outros insistindo, considerando que ele era o dono do apartamento. Tinha uma imensa cama de casal encostada na parede, e uma televisão tão grande quanto à da sala na parede da frente. De um lado, uma estante com diversos livros, variando entre os de medicina e os de literatura comum.

Tinha também uma escrivaninha que estava cheia de papéis cobrindo um notebook, e algumas roupas jogadas na cadeira. Ao lado da cama tinha uma mesa de cabeceira, com um porta-retrato que mostrava James, Sirius e um casal que Lily supôs ser os pais dele. Ao lado, uma outra foto mostrava os garotos no que parecia ser um Intermed antigo.

-Mais arrumado do que eu esperava – Lily comentou.

-Feliz em impressionar.

-Ai meu Deus, você tem a versão física de O Século dos Cirurgiões! – Ela exclamou, quando enxergou na outra parede um livro guardado numa moldura de vidro e se adiantou para examinar. Do lado, a bandeira do time que James torcia, e do outro a camisa que ele usava quando jogava pela faculdade.

-Sim. Na verdade, eu tenho duas. A que se pode pegar e essa aí – James respondeu.

-Parece ser antigo – Lily notou.

-Uh, é antigo. Na verdade é uma primeira edição – Ele revelou, fazendo Lily se virar para ele – Meu pai acha fundamental guardar e respeitar nossa história, saber de onde viemos e como chegamos onde estamos.

-Seu pai parece ser um homem sábio – Lily comentou, olhando para o livro emoldurado novamente.

-Ele é.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

-Então, você e Fenwick, huh? – James falou. Lily sorriu de leve.

-Você e Dra. Jorkins, huh? – Ela devolveu. James riu.

-Você a conhece? – Ele perguntou.

-Não muito, na verdade. Ela pediu uma interconsulta da cirurgia e eu fui responder com Sirius.

-Ah. Bem, não acredite em tudo que ele fala. Ele tem muito… muitas coisas não resolvidas com Bertha, mesmo que eu não ligue mais – James falou – Mas você e Fenwick, eu nunca diria. Vocês parecem realmente serem bons amigos.

-Nós éramos amigos antes – Lily explicou – E continuamos depois. Foi natural começarmos, e natural terminarmos, então nenhuma mágoa ficou.

James assentiu, olhando para ela.

-Então você acha que é possível um relacionamento dentro do mesmo hospital? – Ele perguntou, limpando a garganta e se virando de vez para Lily.

-Possível? Claro que sim – Ela respondeu, também ficando de frente para James – Mas concordo com Remus, é preciso muita maturidade.

-Só maturidade? – Ele perguntou. Mais uma vez, os dois inconscientemente se aproximavam um do outro, verdes e castanhos fixos, lábios umedecidos e corações disparados.

-Ausência de relação de poder também é relevante – Lily sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior. James passou uma mão em sua cintura, e a outra foi colocar uma mecha de cabelo (que insistia em tentar esconder o olho direito dela) atrás da orelha, ficando por ali por perto no pescoço da garota.

Lily fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, aquele cheiro agora já conhecido invadindo sua narina.

-Lily! Você tem que me apoiar aqui!

O grito de Marlene serviu para abrir os olhos dos dois (não apenas literalmente), e derrubar as mãos de James.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – Marlene perguntou, entrando no quarto.

-Olha isso, Lene! – Lily disse, apontando para o livro na parede – Primeira edição!

-Ai meu Deus – Marlene murmurou – Se eu fosse você teria cuidado, James, ou ela vai te roubar.

James riu enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e os três voltavam para a sala. Lily sentiu a mão dele roçar na sua, e de alguma forma sabia que havia sido intencional.

Muito como no outro final de semana, o almoço se estendeu até o final da tarde, em meio a muita conversa e algumas bebidas. Dessa vez, Lily acompanhou.

-Eu posso levar vocês – James ofereceu – Eu acabei não bebendo nada.

Elas agradeceram e foram comentando sobre a animação para o próximo filme do Batman, e as esperanças para ser melhor do que o anterior.

As meninas fizeram Lily sentar na frente com James pelo simples fato de que Tonks estava lendo o mapa astral delas para a semana. Quando chegaram na frente do prédio, as três saíram correndo para não perderem o novo episódio de algum seriado, berrando para Lily trazer a vasilha da sobremesa.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não reclamou. Ela se virou para James, que tinha desligado o carro e estava olhando para ela.

-Olha, James, isso tem que parar… – Ela começou. Pensando nesse momento depois, ela não sabia o que terminaria de dizer se James não tivesse interrompido, mas algo nas linhas de "eu não consigo mais me segurar" estava a caminho.

-Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa – Ele respondeu apressadamente, bagunçando o cabelo – Ok, eu vou ser honesto. – Ele suspirou forçadamente – Você sabe pescar?

-Eu… quê? – Confusa era pouco.

-Já viu alguma pescaria?

-Já…

-Então. Naquele primeiro dia, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, ali foi a fisgada inicial. Você e sua beleza já me chamaram, como a isca mais bela que já vi.

_Oh Deus._

-Mas a partir do dia seguinte… ah, Lily. Cada dia que passávamos juntos, cada vez que conversávamos, parecia que você estava me apenas me dando linha. Eu lutei, não podia gostar de uma interna. Eu sabia que isso não seria muito bem visto, mas foi inútil. Fui pescado.

Lily soltou uma pequena risada.

-Foi _pescado_? – Ela perguntou, tentando segurar o riso, mas quando ele fez uma careta, ela gargalhou.

-É, foi uma péssima analogia. Eu sei. Mas o ponto é: eu gosto muito de você, Lil – Ele disse num tom de voz intenso, fazendo o riso desaparecer de Lily – e já tem algum tempo que eu tento negar e esconder isso, e eu sabia que aquele dia na festa dançar com você poderia ser um erro fatal, mas eu não consegui me segurar. E é cada vez mais difícil fingir que não sinto mais nada além de amizade, então escolhi ser honesto.

Lily piscou algumas vezes. Se ela pensava que a Missão 3 estava difícil antes…

-Eu… James… – Ela limpou a garganta, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não quero que você responda nada. Eu só precisava que você soubesse.

Lily assentiu e ele sorriu.

-Ótimo. E eu sei que isso vai um pouco de encontro com o "vamos continuar amigos e esquecer o quase beijo", mas… bem, eu acho que daremos nosso jeito – Ele concluiu, pegando a vasilha no banco de trás e entregando para ela.

Lily sorriu e se adiantou para abraçar James, que a envolveu da melhor forma possível num carro.

-Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois, ok? – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Ok. Me avise para eu tomar alguma coisa antes e não falar sobre pescaria.

Lily riu, e eles se separaram. James esperou até Lily entrar no prédio antes de arrancar com um carro e um aceno.

_Oh meu santo Deus._


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**SURPRESA! Hoje é aniversário de nosso bruxo favorito! E em homenagem a Harry, trago um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que curtam!**

**Criei um grupo para falarmos um pouco sobre Internamente Evans. Quem quiser, chega no meu twitter que eu mando o link!**

**(PS: leiam a nota ao final)**

**Beijossss**

* * *

Não foi tão estranho naquela segunda-feira como na passada. O sorriso de James para ela parecia estar um pouco diferente, sim. O dela provavelmente estava, mas ela realmente não saberia dizer com certeza.

O importante, como ela sempre tinha considerado, era que ninguém soubesse.

E agora, mais do que nunca, aquela Terceira Missão (lidar com tudo sem estragar sua amizade com James) parecia um caminho extremamente difícil a se fazer.

Como manter uma amizade normal depois do amigo ter dito… bem, tudo que James dissera? Pescaria inclusa, e tudo.

Bem, aparentemente, com sorrisos e conversas.

-Bom dia, Lil – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo assim que chegou e a viu no computador – Já viu todo mundo?

-Hey, James. Sim, terminando aqui e já lhe passo tudo.

-Sem problemas. Acabei de ver agora só. Vou pegar um café e volto. Quer?

Lily sorriu levemente e negou, voltando para o computador depois de agradecer.

-Ok, na próxima vez, Mary precisa levar Bertram para a gente avaliar se vale a pena tanta confusão – Sirius anunciou algum tempo depois, sentando ao lado de Lily.

-Rá, boa sorte. Ele executa a profissão de herdeiro muito bem sendo o gerente de um dos restaurantes do pai.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Só aquele idiota do James mesmo para não aproveitar a situação – Sirius retrucou. Lily riu, mas sua resposta foi desagradavelmente cortada.

-Evans, os computadores são para serem usados para atividades relacionados ao internato. Ficar batendo papo com outros… desocupados fica para local mais apropriado.

Lily fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e depois olhou para o computador, terminando a prescrição e, assim, o uso do computador.

-Me desculpe, Dr. Snape. O computador está livre, mas seus internos ainda não chegaram – Ela disse com um sorrisinho – Bom dia para o senhor.

Sirius não escondeu o sorriso com a resposta, e a cutucou quando eles se sentaram longe do residente rabugento.

-Amei a resposta, Lily – Ele disse sorrindo – Educada e assertiva. Gostaria de ter a sua paciência.

-Está acabando – Ela admitiu.

Quando James se juntou aos dois, não foi estranho, nem muito diferente. Sirius falou sobre a resposta, James deu a gargalhada de sempre – mas ela conseguia perceber um brilho a mais no olhar dele, que aumentava levemente o rubor em seu rosto.

Mas ela realmente não podia achar que passaria sem nenhum comentário de Marlene.

-Você e James parecem… sei lá. Próximos? Não sei dizer – Ela comentou quando voltavam para casa.

-Bem, amigos, talvez? – Lily sugeriu, sem tirar os olhos da rua. Mas se Marlene não tivesse entretida no celular (vendo vídeos de gatos derrubando coisas no chão), teria visto as mãos de Lily apertando o volante.

-Hum – Marlene resmungou fazendo careta – Emmeline que parece invejosa disso.

-Emme? Sério? – Lily perguntou, verdadeiramente surpresa.

-Vai dizer que você não notou?

-Não – Bem, pelo menos não _recentemente_…

-Mas depois do que ficamos sabendo no final de semana, não sei se ele se envolveria com alguém do hospital – Marlene ponderou – Devo admitir que fiquei horrivelmente chocada. E curiosa. Você não?

-Eu, uh, já sabia – Lily admitiu. Marlene olhou para ela, bloqueando o celular.

-Ridícula. E não falou _nada_? Você é mais amiga _dele_ por acaso?

-Não, não é isso. Eu não deveria saber, foi sem querer… – E Lily relatou a conversa entreouvida para Marlene, que esperou alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Uau. Sirius realmente odeia ela – Ela comentou. Lily assentiu.

-Não deve ter sido um namoro que terminou muito bem para James – Lily disse.

-Não, realmente. Até Remus parecia incomodado quando falaram no nome dela, e Remus é um anjo – Huh. Lily não tinha percebido isso. Talvez por ter encarado James no momento, e tentado esconder seu desconforto. – Você deveria perguntar, já que são amigos.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não vou perguntar isso pra ele. Muito invasivo. Quando, e se, ele quiser compartilhar, ele irá – Para não dizer quão estranho iria parecer perguntar sobre isso depois da conversa que tiveram.

-Talvez eu pergunte.

E Lily não duvidava que a amiga realmente perguntasse, mas preferiu não comentar nada a respeito.

O apartamento tinha se adequado a Tonks tão bem quanto Tonks havia se adaptado. O nome dela já estava na lista de tarefas, e a mais nova fazia tudo tão bem quanto as outras – bem, a comida ainda estava podia melhorar um pouco, mas estava em uma crescente.

Naquela tarde, Mary tinha trazido colegas para estudar com ela para uma prova importante que se aproximava. Elas ocuparam a sala, enquanto Lily e Marlene foram para o quarto da ruiva estudar juntas um artigo que seria discutido no dia seguinte.

_James Potter __16:30_

_Metodologia também é importante _

_É uma boa estudar…_

Ah, sim. _James_ iria apresentar o artigo.

_Lily Evans __16:31_

_Sabe, você não deveria dar dicas assim_

_Vão achar que você está me beneficiando_

_Vão te denunciar para Moody_

-Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito? – Marlene perguntou. Lily rapidamente bloqueou a tela.

-Meu pai – Ela mentiu – Vamos voltar, ok?

E para o estudo elas voltaram. Lily tentou não focar mais na metodologia do que teria feito antes – ela realmente não queria se aproveitar de informações que James estava passando para ela.

Como esperado, o artigo que James apresentou precisava de conhecimentos de metodologia científica. Lily agradeceu que o que ela estudara era suficiente, porque (maldito seja ele!) James direcionou duas perguntas para ela.

Benjy e Amos não conseguiram responder as que foram para eles, então Marlene respondeu uma e Emme outra.

Moody parecia satisfeito com o desempenho dos estudantes e com a apresentação de James. Depois de lembrá-los do simpósio interdisciplinar dali a alguns dias, ele puxou o residente para um canto e ficaram conversando um tempo. Quando James retornou e Moody saiu, Lily se controlou para não perguntar imediatamente o que o preceptor tinha falado.

Mas Marlene não.

-Recebendo bronca, Potter? – Ela provocou. James sorriu e revirou os olhos.

-Ele perguntou o que achava de botar algum interno para apresentar um artigo, para estimular. Eu sugeri Diggory ou Fenwick, considerando que eles erraram e seria bom para eles estudarem. Mas ele disse que isso não ia ajudar pois eles iam sentir que era uma punição, então definimos que vai ser um sorteio – Ele explicou.

-Moody é incrível – Lily comentou. Ela sabia que em qualquer outro serviço, não apenas Benjy e Amos iriam fazer a apresentação, como eles seriam publicamente chamados a atenção (quiçá humilhados) pela falta de conhecimento.

-Quê? McGonagall deixou de ser sua ídola? – Marlene perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu nunca disse isso – Lily replicou, dando uma cotovelada na amiga – Eu posso achar que ele é um excelente chefe e ainda ser fã da rainha do trauma, não posso?

James assentiu e lhe deu um sorriso.

Lily sorriu timidamente de volta e agradeceu por Marlene ter escolhido esse momento para olhar o celular.

-Bom, saiba que nosso próximo plantão terá a rainha do trauma – James informou.

-Amanhã é Minerva de noite? – Lily perguntou com um grande sorriso.

-A própria. Vamos ver se vai ter alguma coisa para você impressionar Vossa Majestade – Ele disse, fazendo ele e Marlene rirem, enquanto Lily corava e resmungava sobre pessoas desagradáveis.

Mas o sorriso que ela ofereceu a James quando ele estava indo embora deixava claro o que ela pensava sobre _certas pessoas desagradáveis_.

Era difícil Lily ir mal-humorada para a emergência. Ela gostava de estar lá, de ser útil no momento em que as pessoas mais precisavam.

Foi isso que ela disse para James e Dorcas quando eles estranharam o bom humor.

Dorcas Meadows era uma colega de Lily que ela não tão próxima. Ela só sabia que Dorcas queria fazer clínica médica para depois fazer intensivismo. Lily admirava isso – o ambiente de UTI também lhe interessava.

James exibira o pequeno sorriso que Lily já estava ficando muito familiar.

-Hum. Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado – Dorcas replicou – Faz sentido. Vou adotar para melhorar meu humor.

Lily sorriu e continuou a fazer a admissão de um paciente que eles iriam encaminhar para a Ortopedia. Os três já tinham feito a ronda juntamente com o R1, Caradoc Dearborn. Tinha um paciente aguardando para fazer tomografia e avaliar se tinha apendicite, outros três esperando outras especialidades e um sob observação após uma queda.

O residente de ortopedia da noite não era Peter, então ele apenas chegou, pegou a ficha e foi para o paciente. Lily franziu a testa, e quando o residente saiu, se virou para James.

-Nós temos um relacionamento um tanto complicado com o pessoal da ortopedia – Ele esclareceu – Você não vê muito isso por causa de Pete.

-Coitado – Lily disse em simpatia – Ter que defender os amigos lá, e ter que defender os colegas com vocês.

-Ah, não. Nós temos um acordo de nunca falar dos residentes de ortopedia daqui para que ele não se sinta mal – James explicou, e depois sorriu – Só podemos fazer piadas com ortopedia em geral.

Lily revirou os olhos sorriu também. Dorcas e Caradoc retornaram após fazerem uma sutura que precisava de mais delicadeza no rosto de uma paciente jovem.

-Não estamos com muito movimento hoje – Caradoc comentou.

E ele estava certo. Tiveram poucos pacientes, mas importantes para aprender.

A tomografia do paciente confirmou a suspeita de apendicite, e Caradoc foi para o centro cirúrgico com Dra. McGonagall. Lily ficou com vontade de ir, mas ela estava no meio do atendimento de uma paciente.

-Terão outras apendicites para você – James disse sorrindo quando Lily finalmente terminou e foi lhe mostrar o caso.

-Eu sei – Ela disse, fazendo um biquinho – Mas é Dra. McGonagall… – Lily explicou. James riu e assentiu.

-Eu entendo. Você vai na próxima – Ele garantiu – Meadows foi?

-Não, ela ainda estava jantando – Lily explicou – Eu falei pra Dr. Dearborn, e ele disse que ia tentar. Mas ela tá vendo outro paciente, então acho que não achou a tempo – Ela disse, indicando a colega.

James assentiu, lendo o que Lily tinha preenchido no computador.

-Você poderia ter colocado só diferente aqui – Ele indicou – E nunca esqueça de colocar que já entrou em contato com a ginecologia.

-Mesmo se for um homem? – Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder seu divertimento. James fez uma careta e sorriu – Entendi, vou atentar para não esquecer da interconsulta.

-Ok, vamos esperar Meadows para falarmos sobre diagnóstico diferencial de dor abdominal baixa em mulheres?

Lily assentiu, sorrindo. Era por isso que ela gostava dos plantões com James. Bem, também pelo fato de ser _James_, e… ela não precisava mais negar para si mesma… a presença dele por si só já era suficiente.

Mas quando ele começava a explicar alguma coisa que com certeza seria útil para sua vida profissional era mais fácil esquecer _o quanto_ ela gostaria que a situação fosse diferente e que ele não fosse ser seu residente ainda pelos próximos dois meses.

A discussão, contudo, foi interrompida pela chegada de um paciente com falta de ar. Imediatamente James chamou as duas para ir com ele.

-Sr. Philip, me chamo James Potter, sou médico residente e vou te ajudar – Ele se apresentou – Consegue me dizer o que houve? – Perguntou, e depois virou para Lily – Monitorização multiparamétrica e oxigenoterapia.

Lily assentiu e foi preparando o monitor no leito que Sr. Philip estava enquanto ele contava a história.

-Eu comecei a sentir uma falta de ar ontem – Ele contou, interrompendo a fala devido à falta de ar – Não dei muita importância, eu sinto isso às vezes porque fumei. Mas dessa vez não passou, então resolvi vir.

-Saturimetria em quanto, Lily? – James perguntou.

-92% – Ela informou – Vou iniciar a máscara simples com 10 litros e deixar a não reinalante separada.

James assentiu.

-Tem dor no peito? Sente como se tivesse chiando? Tem ou já teve asma? Tem pressão alta? Algum problema de saúde? Alguma alergia?

Ele negou todas as perguntas.

-Ok, Sr. Philip. Essas são Lily e Dorcas, elas são estudantes de medicina e vão conversar melhor com o senhor enquanto eu peço exames, tá? Vou deixar algumas medicações também, pra caso sinta dor.

James foi para o computador enquanto elas conversavam com Philip. A máscara parecia estar melhorando, mas a saturação não chegava na meta de 96%. Ele tinha 54 anos e era cantor. Tinha parado de cantar por alguns meses porque estava ficando com menos fôlego e a voz estranha. Ele geralmente cantava em bares, sempre acompanhado de algum tipo de bebida e cigarro.

Elas perguntaram mais algumas coisas direcionadas, até acharem que tinham esgotado tudo.

-Última coisa, Sr. Philip. Está sentindo dor em algum outro lugar do corpo? – Lily questionou. Ele franziu o cenho.

-Agora que você mencionou… bem, tem algum tempo que estou com uma dor no ouvido. Tem piorado também, mas nada incontrolável.

Lily assentiu e com um sorriso disse que era para chamar caso a falta de ar piorasse.

-Certo, o que têm para mim? – James perguntou quando elas se aproximaram. Enquanto iam relatando tudo, ele acrescentava algumas informações, franzindo a testa – Mais alguma coisa?

-Hum… ele disse que tem uma otalgia há um tempinho também, mas… – Lily deu de ombros. Mas James não pareceu achar a informação tão trivial. Ele suspirou e anotou na ficha.

-Certo, então. Paciente do sexo masculino que chega com queixa de dispneia progressiva há meses. Tabagista e etilista. Queixa de alteração de voz e otalgia no mesmo período. Perguntaram de perda de peso?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Perda de peso…?

-Não, eu… esqueci – Ela confessou.

-Tudo bem, eu pergunto quando for lá de novo. Sempre se atentem para esse quadro – Ele abaixou o tom de voz – É sugestivo de câncer de laringe.

Lily sentiu sua boca se abrindo em surpresa. Não tinha nem passado por sua cabeça.

-Não vamos falar para ele isso, mas com certeza vamos pedir uma interconsulta da cirurgia de cabeça e pescoço. Vamos fazer um raio-x de tórax também, porque ele tem falta de ar. Alguns exames laboratoriais para afastar alguma infecção…

Lily e Dorcas assentiram, a ruiva anotando. Quando James terminou, ela franziu o cenho.

-Eu até entendo os fatores de risco e a dispneia, mas o que a otalgia tem a ver? – Ela perguntou. James exibiu um sorrisinho.

-Anatomia pura. Por que não estuda sobre isso e traz pra mim depois de amanhã? – Ele sugeriu. Lily estreitou os olhos, mas disse que assim faria.

Mal tinham acabado de solicitar tudo para Philip quando outro paciente chegou: dessa vez uma mulher vítima de acidente de carro.

Os três se paramentaram imediatamente, e se aproximaram. A equipe do pré-hospitalar passava o caso: tinha indicação de intubação, mas não tinham conseguido.

-Pescoço curto e Mallampati IV – O médico do pré-hospitalar resumiu – Não conseguimos ver nada, e preferimos colocar uma Guedel e trazer logo.

James assentiu. Ele nem chegou a pedir o material de intubação: a enfermagem já tinha separado. Lily ajudou a testar e segurou o tubo para ele. Menos de um minuto e ele desistiu.

-Não adianta tentar muito mais tempo – Ele disse – Preciso do kit de cricotiroidostomia por punção!

A equipe olhou por um instante, mas logo foi separar o material enquanto Lily ventilava o paciente com ambu. Ela nunca tinha visto o procedimento, e estava mais atenta para aprender o máximo possível.

-Lily, preciso de sua ajuda aqui – James pediu – Calce a luva cirúrgica também.

James fez o procedimento, mas narrava de maneira que Lily (e Dorcas, mais afastada) entendessem o que estava sendo feito.

-Certo, essa crico por punção fica por quanto tempo? – Ele perguntou. Dorcas fez uma careta.

-45 minutos – Lily respondeu.

-Exato, o que significa que a equipe de enfermagem daqui, muito experiente e preparada, já separou o material para fazer a crico cirúrgica de imediato. Ah, obrigado – Ele agradeceu quando a enfermeira lhe entregou a fonte de oxigênio – 10 litros, por favor. Lily, sabe como deve fazer aqui?

-Ocluir um segundo, soltar por quatro – Ela respondeu de imediato. James sorriu por detrás da máscara.

-Perfeito. Vai fazendo isso enquanto eu preparo aqui. Dorcas, checa a saturação.

Para alívio de Lily, a saturação se manteve boa o tempo todo. James não demorou muito para voltar com o material, e logo ele estava fazendo o procedimento seguinte, em seguida conectando ao ventilador mecânico.

-Ok, vamos colocar parâmetros básicos e depois vamos ajustando – James disse, mexendo no ventilador. Lily fez uma anotação mental para perguntar quais eram os benditos parâmetros básicos – Certo, vamos terminar o atendimento.

Eles concluíram o exame físico, liberaram o pessoal do pré-hospitalar e formam pedir os exames e fazer a prescrição.

-Lily, é meu horário de descanso – Dorcas disse com um bocejo – Quando for o seu é só me acordar. Ou prefere que eu bote um despertador?

-Eu te acordo, pode deixar – Lily confirmou.

James estava sentado na cadeira de braços cruzados, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os óculos fora do lugar. Lily sentiu seu peito se enchendo e se aquecendo igualzinho como fazia quando ela via bebês ou filhotes: morrendo de vontade de oferecer carinho.

-Hey… – Ela disse, sentando na cadeira ao lado dele – Cansado?

-Ugh. Você é um travesseiro? Porque me parece um travesseiro – Ele resmungou sem mudar de posição.

-Não que eu saiba – Lily respondeu divertida – Dr. Dearborn deve voltar já e você vai descansar.

-Eu disse pra ele pegar o primeiro turno – James explicou – Não estou tão cansado assim, foi só esse último…

-Não gosta da emoção? – Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho. James virou o rosto para ela e consertou os óculos.

-Não muito – Ele confessou – Não sou como você ou McGonagall – James adicionou sorrindo de volta.

-Do que você gosta, então? – Lily percebeu que nunca pergunta a especialidade que James queria fazer. O residente sorriu.

-Crianças – Ele respondeu, seu rosto se iluminando.

-Você quer fazer cirurgia pediátrica? – Ela confirmou, sorrindo também.

-Sim. Eu _amo_ crianças – Ele disse e depois fez uma careta – No bom sentido, claro. As crianças são as coisas mais puras do universo.

-Crianças podem ser maldosas – Lily contrapôs, segurando a cabeça com a mão do braço que se apoiava na bancada à sua frente. James colocou os cotovelos no apoio da cadeira e olhou de volta para ela.

-Podem – Ele concedeu, com um sorriso levemente culpado, como se lembrasse de quando _ele_ fora maldoso enquanto criança – Mas elas aprendem mais facilmente a não serem. Você não gosta de crianças?

Lily sorriu.

-Adoro crianças. Não o suficiente para abandonar meu plano, mas bastante.

-Então me contrariou só pra ser do contra? – Ele perguntou, dando um leve puxão na orelha de Lily, que riu.

-Bem, alguém precisa lhe manter acordado, certo?

Lily definitivamente estava com sono. Pela primeira vez desde o início do rodízio de cirurgia, ela estava lutando para ficar acordada durante uma visita. Ela teve que recorrer a Marlene, pedindo um lanche para não cochilar.

-Noite cheia? – Marlene perguntou quando a visita acabou e Lily conteve mais um bocejo. A ruiva deu de ombros e sorriu.

Elas continuaram arrumando as coisas para voltar para casa. Lily estava sonhando com sua cama, e debatia internamente se iria almoçar antes de dormir ou não.

-Hey, Lily – Dorcas disse se aproximando – Você deveria ter me chamado antes! Acabou descansando menos de uma hora.

Lily sorriu.

-Sem problemas, Dorcas. Não se preocupe, não teve muita coisa, você não perdeu nada importante.

Dorcas agradeceu e pediu a anotação que Lily fizera dos padrões ventilatórios, e a ruiva disse que lhe mandaria foto mais tarde.

-Se não teve quase nada, por que você ficou acordada até tarde? – Marlene perguntou enquanto elas saíam. Lily deu de ombros mais uma vez.

Na direção oposta vinha um James com expressão de cansaço, mas quando viu Lily e Marlene abriu um sorriso.

-McKinnon, arrebentou no caso hoje – Ele elogiou – Não esqueça o que eu lhe pedi para estudar ontem à noite, Lil.

-Estudar? Quando? – Ela se fingiu de desentendida e ele riu – Não esquecerei.

-Ele vem pra nossa enfermaria hoje de tarde. Vê se consegue ficar com ele – James sugeriu.

-Seria ótimo, vou tentar. Tchau, James.

-Lil, Marlene.

Elas caminharam em silêncio até o carro, onde Marlene jogou a mochila no chão quando entrou.

-De 0 a 100, qual a chance de você ter ficado acordada batendo papo com James? – Ela perguntou enquanto Lily ligava o carro. A ruiva corou.

-Falamos sobre assuntos relacionados a medicina – Ela informou.

-Anatomia não vale – Marlene disse sorrindo. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Sobre cirurgia, Marls.

-Tipo o quê?

-Hum… cirurgia pediátrica – Ela respondeu. Bem, não era _mentira_.

-Se eu descobrir que essa é a especialidade que James quer… – Marlene ameaçou.

-Talvez seja. Continua sendo medicina.

-Lily!

-É só que a conversa estava boa, e não vimos a hora passar! – Lily explicou – Não to entendendo tudo isso…

Marlene suspirou.

-Eu só quero saber a que ponto você está com seu crush em James.

Lily arfou.

-Eu não tenho _crush_ em James! – Ela exclamou, e Marlene bufou – É completamente platônico, McKinnon. Eu admiro a inteligência e a maneira de conduzir discussões e a técnica cirúrgica.

-E a aparência.

-É, também. Continua sendo platônico – Não _podia_ ser outra coisa, na verdade.

-Ok, ok – Marlene aceitou rindo. – Não teria problema nenhum ter uma crush nele, Lily.

-Eu sei. Mas–

-Tá, tá. Conta qual foi o paciente que ele falou.

No final das contas, Lily preferiu almoçar antes de dormir, visto que Mary já fizera a comida. Colocou o despertador para quatro da tarde – ela ainda precisava estudar que diabos otalgia tinha a ver com câncer de laringe.

Obviamente as poucas horas de sono não foram suficiente para recuperar tudo que ela não havia dormido. Durante o plantão, Dr. Dearborn havia aparecido na emergência, aparentemente assustado, para render James. Só então Lily percebeu que já eram cinco da manhã.

Ela e James ficaram conversando em sussurros para não incomodar os pacientes e o resto da equipe de saúde, sentados na cadeira e apoiados na bancada.

Se alguém dissesse que os dois mostravam sorrisos bestas, Lily negaria veementemente – mas ela sabia, no fundo, que era verdade.

Bom, ela não tinha culpa que era tão fácil conversar com James. E a ideia parecia boa: passar um tempo com ele em um ambiente que não houvesse… riscos de… bem. É.

E realmente fora bom. Eles esqueceram da cadeira desconfortável, do sono, do cheiro peculiar que a emergência tinha…

Então não, ela não se arrependia de ter ficado 100% batendo papo com James ao invés de dormir.

Não era tão difícil achar a relação entre otalgia e câncer de laringe (puramente anatômico, como ele dissera), e Lily aproveitou para revisar o assunto como um todo, já que ficaria com o paciente no dia seguinte.

Quando ela emergiu do quarto e foi para a sala, se surpreendeu com Remus sentado no sofá ao lado de Tonks.

-Hey, Remy – Ela cumprimentou, sentando na poltrona.

-Oi, Lily – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso – Vou fazer 60 horas no final de semana, então preferi vir aqui antes.

Lily sorriu.

-Você sempre é bem vindo, Remy. Não precisa explicar ou justificar nem nada isso. Mas não temos comida, então…

-Você foi no mercado há pouco tempo – Marlene retrucou da cozinha.

-Desculpe, vou reformular. Não temos comida _pronta_ e duvido que alguém queira fazer – Lily disse.

-Têm algo contra pizza em dia de semana? – Remus perguntou.

-Sabia que tínhamos acertado ao aceitar Tonks – Lily respondeu.

Eles brigaram porque Remus queria bancar a pizza toda, mas Lily e Mary (que chegara na sala depois de ouvir falarem em pizza) acharam injusto. Tonks concordou com as garotas que deveriam dividir igualmente, enquanto Marlene reclamava da demora de avisarem que iam pedir comida.

-Agora eu já comi a sobra de yakissoba da geladeira – Ela se lamentou.

-Marlene, você tem certeza que aquilo não estava estragado? – Lily perguntou, fazendo uma careta – Tem muito tempo na geladeira.

-Não tava não – Marlene replicou.

-Eu avisei pra ela não comer – Mary acrescentou.

-Agora já era. E eu vou comer pizza também – Marlene avisou.

-Marls, você vai–

-Não! Eu _não_ vou passar mal.

Para a surpresa de absolutamente _ninguém_, Marlene definitivamente passou mal. A primeira fez que ela foi ao banheiro acordou todos na casa porque ela bateu a porta muito forte. Depois do susto, eles ficaram se perguntando que diabo era aquilo.

Até ouvirem o barulho dos vômitos.

Lily se levantou com um suspiro e entrou no banheiro de Marlene. Ela estava abraçada à privada.

-Vou deixar as coisas na sua cabeceira.

Marlene apenas assentiu e Lily saiu, fechando a porta do quarto delicadamente. Remus estava coçando os olhos na porta do quarto de Tonks.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Ele perguntou. Lily sorriu.

-Não, vai descansar.

Remus assentiu e murmurou um "até amanhã" enquanto Lily seguia para a cozinha para preparar o kit. Elas sempre tinham soro de reidratação oral (mais para ressaca do que para diarreia) na geladeira. Lily pegou o frasco, um copo e um balde, e deixou ao lado da cama de Marlene.

Quando acordou, Lily resolveu abrir a porta do quarto de Marlene somente para confirmar que a amiga não conseguiria ir para o hospital no dia, e o barulho de mais um vômito lhe confirmou.

-Quer que eu traga alguma coisa, Marls? – Ela ofereceu quando estava quase pronta. A morena pediu mais soro e mais remédio para náusea.

O rosto de Remus mostrava simpatia ao ouvir os pedidos.

-Eu posso fazer um atestado se ela precisar – Ele disse brincando. Lily lhe daria uma "carona" para não fazer James desviar seu caminho.

-Nah, ela não está mais com Snape, acho que Frank não vai reclamar. E ela só tem um paciente, eu passo sem problemas.

Eles terminaram de comer, escovaram os dentes e desceram. Remus comentou sobre o horário que Lily saía de casa, extremamente cedo, segundo ele.

-O que é bom – Ele explicou – porque você já se acostuma com o horário quando for residente.

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado – Lily confessou – Eu só gosto de chegar cedo pra conseguir terminar logo e não ficar na eterna fila do computador.

-É um bom plano – Ele concordou.

Eles foram conversando sobre o processo seletivo da residência no caminho para o hospital. Remus estava dando dicas para Lily de como estudar e de concentração. Ele contara com a ajuda de James e Sirius no processo.

Lily mal viu o caminho, e quando percebeu estavam na entrada do hospital falando sobre a impaciência de Sirius para ensinar qualquer coisa que fosse.

-Senhor, o senhor não pode entrar por aqui – O segurança interrompeu na porta, falando para Remus. Lily franziu o cenho, sem saber exatamente o problema. Ela percebeu que os dois estavam sem jaleco e sem identificação, então realmente fazia sentido serem parados.

-Ah, eu trabalho aqui, o crachá está guardado – Remus explicou, abrindo a mochila para pegar o objeto. Lily começou a fazer o mesmo, ainda estranhando. Ela sabia que os internos eram constantemente barrados se estivessem sem identificação.

Mas não fora ela que fora parada.

-A entrada de funcionários é pelo fundo – O segurança replicou.

-Funcionário? – Lily questionou, franzindo o cenho. Então Lily entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e pela cara de Remus, ele também.

Lily sentiu o sangue esquentando. Era uma situação bizarra e Lily estava em choque, dividida entre as opções que tinha:

Deixar Remus lidar com tudo pois obviamente não era seu local de fala ou,

Tentar interceder.

Ela olhou para Remus novamente, e percebeu que ele não estava inclinado a falar nada. E Lily entendia o lado dele: ele realmente estava sem identificação, então _tecnicamente_ o segurança estava certo em pará-lo.

Mas Lily sabia que a discriminação racial muitas vezes era sutil como nessas situações: o _tecnicamente certo_ para o negro que não se aplicava para o branco. E ela sentiu que tinha, naquele momento, uma posição privilegiada da situação.

E não restava nenhuma outra opção a não ser usar seu privilégio – e não apenas por ser _Remus_, mas porque era o _certo_, sem nenhum tecnicamente envolvido.

– Por que o senhor assumiu que ele é funcionário? – Ela perguntou.

-Ele disse que trabalha aqui.

-Bem, e por que o senhor não me parou? – Lily continuou, cruzando os braços.

-Porque a senhorita obviamente é estudante de medicina.

-_Obviamente_? Eu não estou usando meu crachá ou meu jaleco. Estou de camisa comum e calça jeans. Ele está de _camisa social_, igualmente sem crachá ou sem jaleco.

-Lily, deixa pra lá – Remus murmurou, mas ela não conseguia mudar a opção no momento.

-O senhor achou que eu sou estudante porque sou branca, e ele funcionário porque é negro, não foi?

Enquanto o segurança balbuciava alguma coisa, Remus finalmente achou o crachá e mostrou, puxando Lily para entrarem.

Ela estava lívida.

Quando eles chegaram na sala de prescrição e ligaram a luz, Lily inspirou profundamente.

-Rem, desculpe – Lily pediu – Eu não deveria ter me metido. Mas foi simplesmente…!

-Eu entendo, Lily. Não foi a primeira vez e não será a última que eu terei dificuldades no mundo da medicina por ser negro. Olhe ao seu redor. Quantos médicos com mais de trinta, quarenta anos que você conhece são negros?

O silêncio de Lily foi ensurdecedor.

-É bom ver que isso te indigna também. Eu sei que as mulheres também enfrentam dificuldades, e é bom que você veja os outros grupos que precisam de ajuda. Eu só… às vezes é mais fácil não falar nada.

Lily suspirou.

-Desculpe mais uma vez, Rem. Não quis me meter nem… ser sua salvadora nem nada do tipo. Eu só… não consegui me segurar. Foi mal, sério.

-Tudo bem. Usar seu privilégio é uma boa forma de ajudar.

Remus sorriu e disse que eles deveriam começar a trabalhar. Ela prontamente concordou e foi ver seus pacientes, e o paciente de Marlene. Philip a reconheceu, e falou que ainda estava sentindo a falta de ar, como se ele estivesse um pouco engasgado.

-Hoje ainda vem um médico de outra especialidade ver o senhor – Ela garantiu – Vamos ver se ele vai pedir algum exame e como a gente segue. Se piorar o senhor sabe que é só avisar, certo?

-Isso que eu tenho é grave? – Ele perguntou.

-Pode ser que seja, Sr. Philip. Vamos saber mais com esse outro médico, tá certo?

Ele assentiu, e Lily fez mais algumas perguntas, se despedindo com um leve sorriso. Como tinha um paciente a mais, alguns dos computadores já estavam sendo usados, então ela sentou ao lado de Diggory, dizendo bom dia mas não recebendo nenhuma resposta.

Bem, era Diggory. O comportamento não a surpreendia.

Assim que ela terminou de fazer as evoluções, ela foi falar com Frank para explicar o que ocorrera com Marlene.

-Espero que ela se sinta melhor hoje – Ele respondeu com uma pequena careta – Vou fazer a evolução então.

-Eu já fiz – Lily replicou – Não mudei nada na prescrição porque ele não teve queixas novas.

-Sem problemas, obrigado, Lily – Ele replicou sorrindo.

-Evans, você não deveria ficar batendo papo por aí no horário do internato.

Tendo reconhecido a voz dura, ela se virou sorrindo para encontrar o interlocutor.

-Desculpe, Dr. Potter. Podemos discutir nosso paciente? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu, não conseguindo manter a fachada.

James assentiu e indicou um canto com duas cadeiras. Eles falaram sobre Philip, e quando estavam terminando, Remus se aproximou.

-Lily, quando finalizar com James me avisa, tá? – Ele pediu, o cenho franzido.

-Hum, já posso ir – Ela respondeu imediatamente – Tudo bem?

Ele suspirou e sorriu fracamente.

-Tudo sim.

-Opa, opa. O que aconteceu? – James perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar – Aluado?

-O de sempre, Pontas. Nada demais.

-O de sempre sendo você está tossindo ou sentindo dor ou…?

-Não. O outro de sempre.

Lily percebeu o exato momento que James trincou os dentes e toda a sua expressão se tornou furiosa.

-Nah-ah! – Remus exclamou – Nada disso. _Lily_ já ficou irritada o suficiente por todos nós. Pelo amor de Deus, James, se controle.

-É, James – Lily endossou – Se controle. Se não eu vou ser obrigada a usar o meu privilégio e dizer que foi o porteiro de hoje de manhã na entrada de médicos e estudantes que disse para Remus ir pela entrada de funcionários.

A raiva de James se quebrou por poucos segundos quando ele olhou com um pequeno sorriso para Lily, mas quando ele voltou a olhar para Remus, tinha uma expressão menos dura.

-Vou me controlar. Vou apenas comentar o infortúnio com Moody. – James disse inocentemente – Remus, eu sei que não é minha obrigação e que são suas batalhas, mas eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa, e não somente por você. Assim como eu acho que Lily faria o mesmo.

-Definitivamente – Ela acrescentou.

-Eu só acho que Moody e a diretoria deveriam saber disso. E podemos fazer uma denúncia anônima, sem mencionar seu nome – James finalizou – E se quiser conversar depois, você sabe que estamos disponíveis.

Remus exibiu um sorriso mais forte, porém ainda tímido. James deu um leve tapinha em suas costas. Lily sabia que se não estivessem na enfermaria ele teria abraçado o amigo. Ela também percebia que a linha entre ajudar Remus e forçá-lo a tomar atitudes sobre o preconceito era extremamente tênue dada a tendência do residente de tentar evitar qualquer tipo de conflito.

-Depois precisamos falar com Moody, sim? – James falou pra Lily. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele saiu, deixando a garota discutindo o caso com Remus.

Eles terminaram bem a tempo de Moody, o preceptor do dia, chegar. Ela se adiantou para justificar a ausência de Marlene, e o cirurgião não viu maiores problemas.

-Acontece com todos nós, eh? – Ele concluiu, e depois se virou para o resto – Podemos começar então?

Aos poucos os residentes e internos fizeram uma roda e começaram a discussão. Moody pediu para ver primeiro as admissões e James pediu para que ela falasse um pouco de Philip. Ela não teve nenhum problema, visto que tinha ajudado bastante na admissão.

-Me parece ser bem delicado – Moody disse, fazendo uma careta – Já pedimos interconsulta?

-Cabeça e Pescoço vêm hoje, mas disseram que já reservaram um horário amanhã pra fazer a videolaringoscopia com biópsia – James replicou.

-Certo. Evans, qual a suspeita pra esse paciente e por quê? – Moody perguntou.

-Bem, pensamos em câncer de laringe pela queixa de dispneia progressiva associada a disfonia e odinofagia. Ele é cantor e teve que parar de exercer a profissão por isso. Além do mais, ele é tabagista e etilista, dois grandes fatores de risco. Cerca de 90% dos tumores malignos de laringe têm uma associação de álcool e tabagismo.

-Exato. Agora, o que a otalgia nos fala em relação a localização e prognóstico? – Ele questionou.

-Que existe tumor supraglótico, já que a otalgia nesse tipo de doença ocorre por inervação referida do nervo vago, que inerva acima da glote. Se for um tumor glótico ou infraglótico, é sinal de pior prognóstico porque ultrapassou as cordas vocais.

Moody assentiu.

-Já pediram tomografia cervical com contraste?

-Estava esperando o pessoal da cabeça e pescoço na verdade, Dr. Moody – James explicou, e o chefe sacudiu a cabeça.

-Pode solicitar. Infelizmente não parece ser outra coisa. Já começou a falar que pode ser uma coisa grave?

-Sim, eu e Lily iniciamos a conversa hoje de manhã.

-Vamos torcer pra estarmos errados, huh? Snape, sua admissão.

A fala de Moody deixou Lily meio triste. Ela sabia que a previsão era essa, mas não conseguiu se livrar do sentimento. James parecia compreender, porque quando acabou a visita ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou levemente sua mão.

-Pode deixar que eu falo com Moody o que houve hoje de manhã – Ele se ofereceu.

-Eu posso falar com ele – Lily garantiu.

-Eu sei que pode, mas não precisa. Se ele quiser ouvir seu relato, eu aviso, ok? – James respondeu – Vai pra casa descansar que você ainda está com olheiras.

-Você também – Ela disse e ele deu de ombros.

-Valeu à pena – Ele justificou com um sorriso – Vai logo que Marlene precisa de você.

Lily fez uma careta, mas era verdade. Ela fez uma pequena parada para comprar os itens solicitados pela amiga. Quando chegou em casa, Marlene definitivamente estava melhor, mas ainda não estava 100%.

Ela tinha vomitado menos, mas ainda estava com um pouco de diarreia. Lily entregou os remédios e mais soro.

-Acha que consegue comer alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou – Posso fazer um frango grelhado sem graça pra você.

Marlene negou, mas Lily fez ainda assim para quando a amiga quisesse. Quando Marlene pediu para Lily ajudar a trocar o balde de vômito, a ruiva foi sem reclamar (bem, pelo menos externamente).

Amizade para ela era isso: ajudar na hora de mais necessidade.

Marlene havia melhorado, mas não o suficiente para passar o dia seguinte todo no hospital, então Lily se ofereceu para pegar o plantão dela na emergência na sexta à tarde.

Então foi por esse motivo que Lily se viu conversando sobre a expectativa que filmes românticos colocavam nas pessoas e como isso era apenas uma garantia de decepção com Sirius Black às seis e trinta da tarde.

Obviamente que esse era o ponto defendido por Sirius. Lily concordava até certo ponto: a expectativa de fato era grande, mas a decepção não era _garantida_.

-Diga _uma_ pessoa que assista a esses filmes que não tenha se decepcionado – Ele desafiou.

-Várias pessoas, Black – Lily respondeu.

-Me diga _uma_ delas! Só isso que lhe peço, Evans!

-Hum… eu?

-Nah, tá escrito na sua cara que você vê comédia romântica com uma barra de chocolate na mão – Sirius disse.

-Exato. E as decepções que eu tive foram por causa da _vida_, não por causa de expectativas criadas por comédias românticas. Quem assiste 10 Coisas Que Odeio Em Você ama a cena que ele canta na arquibancada, mas sabe que aquilo é apenas coisa de _filme_.

-Você realmente acha que ninguém nunca se decepcionou nenhum pouco porque o namorado nunca… fez um grande gesto depois de uma briga tipo aparecer na casa dela com uma caixa de som e subir escadas mesmo tendo medo de altura?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

-Sim, Uma Linda Mulher _com certeza_ é o que todas as garotas imaginam como ideal de história de amor – Ela replicou sarcasticamente – Bom saber que você gosta de romances clássicos, Black.

A resposta que Lily conseguia ver na ponta da língua do residente foi interrompida quando ele foi chamado para avaliar um paciente.

-Fica aí no computador – Ele disse – Daqui a pouco vêm entregar a etiqueta e você já adianta a prescrição basal.

Lily assentiu. Ela sabia que Sirius só lhe dissera para fazer isso porque estava quase na hora de irem embora. Não demorou muito para ela receber a ficha.

Distraidamente, Lily colocou o código do paciente e começou a fazer a prescrição para Rodolphus.

Huh. Nome peculiar.

Assim que ela salvou a prescrição, ouviu o primeiro grito.

-...não me importa, eu _exijo_ outro médico! – Uma mulher gritava, e Lily gelou ao ver que era acompanhante do paciente que Sirius fora atender.

-Eu sou o médico de plantão hoje. Se você quiser qualquer tipo de atendimento, será comigo. Então para de gritar feito uma maluca, ou ele vai ficar sem médico – Sirius vociferou. A mulher tinha olhos negros, mas os cabelos eram ainda mais escuros. O tom de pele era igual ao de Sirius: extremamente alvo. Ela trajava roupas que só de olhar dava para perceber que eram caras. O paciente estava de terno e gravata, mas não parecia muito arrumado; parecia que tinha rolado pela rua por algum tempo.

-Eu sabia. Todo mundo sabia da _decepção_ que você seria, _priminho_. Primeiro você, depois aquela _vadia_ da minha irmã com aquela garota _esquisita_ – A mulher continuou falando. Lily estava em choque com a revelação da identidade dos pacientes. Ela se virou para uma das enfermeiras.

-Teria como pedir para algum preceptor da cirurgia vir aqui com rapidez, por favor? – Lily pediu, e a enfermeira assentiu assustada enquanto a ruiva se aproximava da confusão – Não vejo isso acabando bem sem um deles.

-... preferiu desonrar a nossa família se juntando à ralé, como _Potter_ e _Lupin_. Olhe para você, seu imbecil. Olhe onde você está agora! Envergonhando todo mundo! Sua mãe e seu pai estavam _certos_ e lhe bateram _pouco_, seu moleque ingrato…!

-Ao contrário de seu marido, que parece estar muito bem – Sirius replicou sarcasticamente. A mulher parecia ter atingido o limite, e levantou a mão em direção ao rosto de Sirius, mas Lily chegou a tempo e segurou o braço em movimento.

-Sra. Lestrange! – Lily exclamou em um tom de voz controlado – Por favor, isso aqui é um hospital! A senhora está fazendo um escândalo e se envergonhando, para não falar da perturbação que está causando aos demais pacientes. Se controle!

Lily sentiu a mulher soltando o braço aos poucos, e Lily permitiu que ela recolhesse o membro. No entanto, permaneceu encarando Sra. Lestrange.

-Isso não é jeito de se tratar um médico, Sra. Lestrange – Lily continuou, e depois abaixou o tom de voz – Se alguém aqui tem que ter vergonha da família é Sirius. Felizmente ele conseguiu se safar dessa nojeira de vocês.

A mulher riu mais uma vez, e Sirius tentou puxar Lily para longe da mulher.

-Deixe, Sirius. Se ela me bater vai ser _ótimo_. Faço um exame de corpo e delito ainda _hoje_ e ela vai terminar o dia bem diferente.

A mulher riu novamente.

-Sirius, essas vadias que você arranja estão cada vez piores. Imagine um _Black_ ser preso por uma coisa tão trivial quanto um tapa bem dado.

Antes, contudo, que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, McGonagall apareceu.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui, Black? – Ela exigiu, fazendo a Sra. Lestrange rir mais uma vez.

-Vai tomar bronca, priminho? Nunca faz nada certo, uh?

McGonagall se virou.

-A senhora pode até ser paciente, mas não _admito_ que trate nenhum funcionário desse hospital dessa maneira. Ou a senhora se acalma, ou vai procurar outro hospital para ser atendida. Black, Evans, podem ir embora.

-A prescrição base já está pronta, Dra. – Lily informou, e puxou Sirius para longe. Na verdade, ela só parou quando chegaram no conforto médico e os dois pegaram suas coisas para irem embora.

Sirius não parecia muito bem, então Lily o puxou mais uma vez até a saída. Ele se direcionou para o estacionamento, mas Lily não soltou a manga do jaleco.

-Você não está em condição de dirigir.

Sirius assentiu e seguiu a garota até o carro, no qual ele entrou sem dizer nada. Na verdade, Lily estava dirigindo em silêncio por dez minutos quando ele começou a falar abruptamente.

-Bellatrix é minha prima – Ele revelou numa voz amarga – Aquele é o marido dela. Minha família é podre, Lily. Podre. Eles começaram a me repreender quando fiz amizade com James. James, você sabe, tem a pele mais escura que a minha, mas não chega a ser negro de fato. Ainda assim, eles odiavam James.

"Você consegue imaginar então quando descobriram sobre Remus. Meus pais _surtaram_. Foi a primeira vez que eles me bateram. Eu não aceitava que tinha que terminar minha amizade com os garotos. E eu odiava meus pais desde que eu me lembre. Sempre me dizendo para não me misturar, manter meu sangue puro.

"Um bando de porcaria racista. Quando Andrômeda, a mãe de Tonks, disse que iria se casar com um cara que não era podre de rico e que ela queria trabalhar, foi um caos. Bizarro. Porque como toda família tradicional, a mulher não pode trabalhar. Também são uns machistas de merda."

Sirius deu uma risada sem graça.

-Não vou nem começar a falar sobre a opinião deles sobre gays. Você consegue imaginar, eu suponho. Eles são um bando de merdas que se acham superiores. A verdade é que são todos advogados, enfiados até o talo em política, corrupção e máfia.

"Rodolphus não _caiu e rolou da escada_, como ele disse. Aquilo ali foi um espancamento de alguma merda que ele fez. Não é a primeira vez que algum deles precisa de atendimento. Eles odeiam a minha profissão porque é muito mais difícil de roubar desse jeito. E porque um médico chamou a polícia quando um tio meu levou um tiro. Você sabe a política: arma de fogo é igual a polícia. Ele foi preso. Foi o dia que eu decidi de vez que eu seria médico."

Sirius suspirou.

-Eu devo minha vida _toda_ a James, Evans. Ele me tirou dessa bagunça. Ele me salvou disso tudo.

-Ele não teria conseguido te salvar se você não quisesse ser salvo, Sirius – Lily disse baixinho. O residente olhou para ela intensamente.

-É. Acho que não.

Ele coçou os olhos e observou o caminho.

-Esse não é o caminho da minha casa – Sirius disse.

-Eu sei que não.

-Você está me levando pra _sua_ casa? – Ele questionou.

-Yep. Lá temos Tonks e bebidas. Achei que fosse querer falar com ela.

Sirius apenas sorriu.

E bem, Lily estava certa. Os dois primos beberam quase uma garrafa de Whiskey. Sirius precisava desse contato com alguém da família que prestasse. Lily e Marlene ficaram observando e comentando ocasionalmente. Mary tinha saído com Bertram.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Sirius anunciou que estava na hora de ir. Tonks insistiu em ir com ele, e o garoto nem tentou resistir. Ele precisaria do apoio. Lily chamou um uber para os dois enquanto Marlene se retirou – ela ainda estava se sentindo meio mal e preferia ficar no quarto para terminar sua maratona de Hannibal com fones de ouvido para não ser atrapalhada.

Assim que eles saíram, Lily foi para o quarto e se jogou no chuveiro. Ela precisava urgentemente daquele banho demorado. E depois: definitivamente a sobra da pizza do dia anterior com uma barra de chocolate enquanto via alguma besteira na televisão.

Como sempre, ela levou muito tempo escolhendo que filme assistir – na velha sequência de vasculhar o que havia de novidade e acabar vendo algum filme já conhecido. Quando Lily repousou o prato com pizza gelada e refrigerante na mesinha em frente à televisão (e a barra de chocolate no sofá), a campainha tocou.

-Mary, se você tiver esquecido sua chave de novo…! – Ela ameaçou indo para a porta. A amiga tinha mania de fazer isso, e sempre chegava nas horas mais inconvenientes. Lily abriu a porta e arfou – Você não é Mary – Ela disse simplesmente.

-Definitivamente não – James disse – Posso entrar?

Lily abriu mais a porta e deixou o garoto passar. Mas ele não foi muito longe, preferindo permanecer no corredor enquanto Lily fechava o cômodo.

-Marlene está melhor? – Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Sim. Ainda meio mal, mas conseguiu comer hoje. Mas ainda no quarto apenas com energias para Hannibal Lecter – Lily respondeu, agradecendo por ter decidido vestir um short além da camisa longa da Atlética da faculdade.

-Bom, isso é bom – James assentiu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele suspirou.

-Lily, Sirius me contou o que aconteceu – James falou – Você realmente se meteu na briga deles?

Lily fez uma careta.

-Sim? Olha, eu só ouvi um escândalo e fui ver que droga estava acontecendo e do nada essa _louca_ está gritando com Sirius. Eu tinha que intervir! Então pedi para chamarem algum preceptor e fui lá, e bem na hora, porque a maluca estava prestes a _bater_ em Sirius e eu _tinha_ que ajudar… e por que você está assim?

James a olhava intensamente, a cabeça sacudindo negativamente de leve.

O castanho prendia Lily e fixava o verde.

-O que você fez… caralho, Lily. Sirius não está acostumado a isso. Ele não está acostumado a tomarem conta dele. Geralmente é um de nós que faz isso.

-Uh, desculpa?

James soltou um riso e se aproximou de Lily.

-_Desculpa_? Eu vim aqui pra te _agradecer_, Lil – Ele sussurrou – Pouca gente se mete em uma confusão dessa. E eu fico… Primeiro você passa parte do seu tempo precioso da calourada ajudando _Peter a ficar com uma garota_. Isso por si só já é uma tarefa hercúlea – Ele disse, e Lily soltou um risinho.

James segurou o rosto de Lily com uma das mãos.

-Depois você arrasta Remus para o hospital, _passa a noite com ele pra ele não ficar sozinho_ e ainda faz com que ele se acerte com Tonks – James continuou, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos agora.

-E hoje você se mete numa briga que só a gente tem coragem. Você _fisicamente_ impede que Sirius seja abusado mais uma vez. Você traz ele pra sua casa depois que ele conta sobre a família fodida dele. Você chama um uber pra ele. Eu… – James sacudiu a cabeça – Me diz _um_ bom motivo pra eu não te beijar _agora_ contra essa parede.

-Eu… – Lily limpou a garganta, porque… honestamente? Era muito difícil pensar nesse motivo idiota quando a boca de James estava literalmente a centímetros da sua, as respirações dos dois se misturando, o rosto dele tão perto que ela não conseguia focar direito nos olhos do garoto – Eu não fiz nada disso por você – Ela falou finalmente. James sorriu.

-Esse é o motivo principal para o que eu quero fazer, Lil – Ele admitiu. Lily engoliu em seco, mas nada mais ocupou sua mente. Ela só conseguia pensar em _quão perfeitamente_ as mãos de James encaixavam em seu rosto.

E no segundo seguinte, eles estavam se beijando.

Não teve a hesitação dos quase beijos; dessa vez, James agia como se não tivesse nada o segurando. Sua boca tocou a de Lily levemente primeiro, lhe oferecendo uma saída – mas as mãos da garota puxando a camisa dele foram a confirmação que ele precisava para firmar os lábios contra os dela e movimentá-los.

Não como uma guerra. Não, eles não estavam lutando um contra o outro. Pelo contrário: os dois estavam trabalhando juntos com o mesmo objetivo (qualquer que fosse o objetivo, Lily tinha certeza que saberia quando alcançasse).

Uma das mãos de Lily rapidamente preferiu repousar no cabelo de James, passeando pelos fios rebeldes e macios. Quando a garota puxou levemente, ele se sentiu autorizado a cumprir sua ameaça, e empurrou Lily pelos quadris contra a parede.

Não que ela achasse ruim; muito pelo contrário. Agora ela conseguia sentir o corpo de James contra o dela e não precisava puxar tanto. Ela conseguia sentir um braço a envolvendo pela cintura firmemente, enquanto a outra mão segurava seu pescoço, indicando o ângulo perfeito.

James parecia querer explorar o pescoço de Lily, mas ela achou contraproducente e James mal havia depositado os primeiros beijos no ângulo de sua mandíbula, depois no local em que sua carótida pulsava aceleradamente denunciando sua frequência cardíaca acelerada, quando ela usou a mão que agarrava os fios pretos para direcionar o rosto dele para o lugar _certo_: a boca dele estava engolindo toda a frustração da espera por aquele momento que culminava em gemidos.

Óbvio, ela fazia o mesmo por ele.

James não estava desesperado. Ele estava intenso, exatamente do jeito que ele era, aproveitando todos os segundos do contato que intoxicava Lily pouco a pouco. Ele a beijava com confiança e com certeza, seus lábios indicando o tanto que ele _também_ esperara por aquele momento. A mão que segurava a cintura de Lily passeou pelas costas da garota, e ele soltou um leve grunhido: aparentemente percebendo que Lily _não_ usava sutiã dentro de casa.

Então James foi lentamente levando as mãos de volta para o rosto de Lily enquanto os lábios assumiam um passo mais calmo. Ele finalizou o beijo com um sorriso, e Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

Finalmente, ele abriu os olhos.

Lily sorriu também com o que ela encontrou naquele mar castanho.

-Acho que estou feliz pelos quases, porque esse primeiro beijo...

Ela engoliu em seco, e ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez apenas um encostar de lábios.

-Eu…

Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela.

-Eu sei. Isso foi irresponsável e tudo o mais. Me desculpe. – Ele disse. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, afastando o garoto dela. James obedeceu, mas deixou um braço na parede ao lado da cabeça da ruiva.

-Eu não ia falar isso. Mas é verdade.

James sorriu.

-Ia elogiar minha habilidade?

Lily riu e deu um leve tapa no ombro do garoto.

-Não! Eu ia dizer que precisamos conversar _depois_, num momento em que Marlene não esteja no cômodo ao lado podendo escutar tudo.

James sorriu mais ainda e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Está me chamando para um _encontro_, Evans?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não, seu tapado. Estou dizendo que agora não é o lugar ou o momento pra… nada disso.

James assentiu.

-Vamos achar esse momento depois. Eu saí de casa dizendo que ia comprar pizza e preciso comprar pizza – Ele disse.

-Vai cuidar de seu amigo, James. Ele precisa de você.

Ele assentiu, mas se abaixou e beijou Lily novamente. Dessa vez foi um beijo calmo e tranquilo, mas igualmente deixou Lily querendo mais.

-Boa noite, Evans.

James saiu com um sorriso imenso, e Lily não conseguiu não sorrir de volta depois de fechar a porta e se encostar nela.

Seu coração ainda acelerado dizia que ela tinha um baita problema para lidar, mas enquanto ainda sentia seus lábios formigando, Lily não podia se importar menos.

* * *

**SOBRE O TRECHO DE DISCRIMINAÇÃO RACIAL SOFRIDA POR REMUS: a intenção não foi, nunca, colocar Lily como salvadora. Tentei deixar explícito que Lily apenas quis aproveitar de seu privilégio para ajudar Remus. Caso fique alguma dúvida, estou esclarecendo aqui. A medicina ainda é um meio de predominância branca absurda aqui no Brasil, e quis retratar exatamente isso. Recentemente, temos vistos mais pessoas negras ingressando nas faculdades de medicina, mas ainda precisamos melhorar e muito. **

**Esse capítulo foi completamente escrito antes dos movimentos de Black Lives Matter, então não foi influenciado por isso. Mas os movimentos são importantes (muito mais que essa fanfic). Vidas Negras Importam em todos os lugares. Inclusive aqui.**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Hey, hey, hey! Feliz dia 18! Bem vindos a mais um capítulo de Internamente Evans!**

**Espero que esteja todo mundo bem e saudável! **

**Mas uma vez, meu twitter é psc_07_ para quem quiser bater um papo! Temos também um grupo no whatsapp ara discutir os acontecimentos e teorias. Se alguém quiser entrar, chega no twitter e pede o link :D**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, deixem seus comentários e até mais!**

* * *

Como Lily logo percebeu, é mais difícil ignorar alguma coisa importante quando a mente não está mais confusa pelos efeitos de lábios.

Bem, de _certos_ lábios.

Depois que James saiu, Lily foi conferir que Marlene não tinha ouvido nada – o que foi fácil, já que a morena estava dormindo. Delicadamente, Lily tirou o fone de ouvido e o computador, deixando a amiga mais confortável.

Pouco tempo depois, recebeu uma mensagem de James, avisando que tinha chegado em casa.

_James Potter __22:40_

_Sirius parece melhor_

_Vou assumir que é pela minha presença e não pela pizza e garrafa vazia de whisky. _

Lily bufou.

_Lily Evans __22:41_

_O que você precisar dizer para lhe fazer dormir à noite_

_James Potter __22:41_

_Ha ha_

_Muito engraçada_

_Sinto muito, ruivinha_

_Depois de mais cedo, não sei se tem alguma coisa que me faça dormir essa noite_

Lily engoliu em seco.

Oh, Deus.

Que _droga_ ela ia fazer?

Uma lista de prós e contras?

Ela rejeitou a ideia imediatamente, reconhecendo que estava vendo muito Friends e Brooklyn 99.

Talvez contar para alguém e pedir uma opinião…?

Ela imaginou contar a Marlene ou Mary que sim, ela tinha um crush imenso em James, e que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito, e que há meros minutos eles estavam trocando um beijo, bem… _quente_ perto da porta.

Ela fez uma careta imediatamente só de pensar na reação de Marlene.

Ela não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse falar. Sua amiga de escola era Mary, sua relação com sua irmã era cada vez pior, e algo de muito errado tinha que acontecer antes de Lily pedir a opinião da mãe sobre isso. Era um convite sem retorno para a mãe se meter na vida amorosa de Lily.

Então ela percebeu que teria que chegar a essa resposta sozinha.

_James Potter __22:49_

_Hum, talvez tenha sido uma mensagem muito direta_

_Lily, eu SEI que você está pensando em tudo e quase entrando em pânico_

_E saiba que se você fizer uma lista dos meus prós e contras e não colocar meu beijo incrível eu vou ficar mais ofendido do que Rachel pelos tornozelos inchados_

_Vai ler um livro, relaxa, e pensa nisso depois_

_Você pode, por exemplo, revisitar nosso beijo_

_Garanto que vai ser relaxante ;)_

Lily bufou.

_Lily Evans __22:53_

_Você é IMPOSSÍVEL_

_James Potter __22:54_

_Boa noite, Lil_

_Bons sonhos_

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação, mas precisava esconder o sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior. Não que ela fosse contar para James, mas ela seguiu o conselho dele.

Ela acordou mais tarde que o habitual no dia seguinte. Quando saiu do quarto, Marlene já estava na sala comendo uma fruta.

-Bom dia, Lily – Marlene disse com um sorriso – Mary e Tonks não voltaram para casa ainda.

Com um bocejo, Lily olhou para o relógio. Pouco depois das dez da manhã.

-Ainda devem estar dormindo. Está 100% já?

Marlene assentiu com um sorriso.

-Obrigada por passar meu paciente – Ela agradeceu.

-Sem problemas, Marls.

-Depois me diz qual plantão você quer que eu cubra.

Lily concordou e começou a comer enquanto olhava o celular. Marlene fazia o mesmo quando a porta de casa abriu, mostrando Mary com as roupas do dia anterior.

-_Muito bom dia, Mary MacDonald_ – Lily cumprimentou sorrindo enquanto Marlene ria – Como foi seu encontro?

-Muito bom, como vocês podem imaginar pela hora que cheguei – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso – Parem de fazer essa cara.

Lily assentiu, mas não conseguiu obedecer a amiga.

-Eu sinto que um dia vocês vão assumir alguma coisa séria – Marlene comentou. Mary fez uma careta.

-Eu já imaginei isso, mas por enquanto não.

-Quer comer, Mary? – Lily ofereceu.

-Nah, estou satisfeita.

Marlene abriu um sorriso sacana.

-Aposto que está, sua grande safada.

Lily e Mary riram.

-Bem, eu deveria ir me troc–

O barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu a garota.

-Lily, Marlene, Mary, espero que estejam decentes porque tenho visitaaaas! – Tonks exclamou entrando com um sorriso.

Lily arregalou os olhos e abaixou as pernas. Ela tirara o short para dormir, e apesar de grande, blusa da Atlética não era o suficiente para cobrir tudo.

Sirius e James entraram com grandes sorrisos, e o primeiro carregava uma garrafa de Whisky.

-Bom dia – Sirius disse – Trouxe para repor seu estoque.

-Ah, muito obrigada – Marlene agradeceu – Eu ia acabar lhe cobrando quando a pena passasse.

Os garotos sorriram ainda mais.

-Podemos sentar? – James perguntou. Marlene indicou as cadeiras – Esquecemos de comprar café-da-manhã – Ele explicou.

-Claro.

Tonks sentou na cadeira ao lado de Lily, e a ruiva ficou aliviada. Ela definitivamente não queria mostrar suas pernas para Sirius ou James.

Bem…

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, impedindo que sua imaginação levasse a noite anterior para outro rumo. James sorriu para ela, como se soubesse exatamente o que a garota estava pensando. Lily semicerrou os olhos, e ele lhe deu uma piscadela.

Santo Deus…

-Mary, estava de saída? – Tonks perguntou.

-Uh…

-Tá arrumada – Tonks comentou dando de ombros. Sirius riu.

-Maquiagem desfeita… Ela tá _chegando_, priminha. Noite boa, MacDonald?

-Muito boa – Mary replicou com um sorriso – Vou me trocar, como eu estava indo fazer antes de vocês chegarem. Bom dia!

Marlene trouxe mais pão da cozinha enquanto Sirius ria de Mary e da cara de Tonks.

-Está melhor? – Lily perguntou para Sirius. Ele diminuiu o sorriso e deu de ombros.

-Nunca é bom encontrar com a família, e fui pego de surpresa – Sirius respondeu – Minerva me mandou mensagem depois dizendo que parecia espancamento, então imagino que eles continuam fazendo tudo que sempre fizeram. Eu não me importo. Só queria conseguir tirar Regulus disso tudo.

-Regulus é o irmão dele – Tonks explicou – Ele já demonstrou que não gosta da parte suja, apesar de se formar em direito esse ano. Não achamos que ele vá ser forte o suficiente para fugir da família.

-Última vez que eu tentei falar com ele acabamos brigando. Tipo, literalmente brigando. Eu tive que passar maquiagem no rosto porque estava no internato de cirurgia na época, e sabia que Moody iria surtar.

Lily soltou uma risadinha. Não tinha a menor dúvida que o chefe iria odiar ver um aluno com olho roxo.

-Quando ele se formar eu vou tentar falar novamente com ele – Sirius disse e depois sorriu – De qualquer sorte, obrigado novamente. Você é uma excelente amiga, Lily. Só falta ajudar James agora.

James soltou uma gargalhada e Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ou algum de vocês poderia _me_ ajudar, que tal? – Ela replicou. Sirius riu.

-É. Quando você estiver em problemas pessoais nós vamos correr para seu lado, não se preocupe – Sirius afirmou.

Lily revirou os olhos, e sentiu o celular alertando da chegada de uma mensagem.

_James Potter __10:25_

_Eu sei um jeito que você pode me ajudar…_

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir o sorriso; James não tivera o mesmo trabalho, e quando a garota ergueu os olhos, ele lhe olhava alegremente.

-Ok, já que vocês roubaram nossa comida, nada mais justo que lavarem os pratos – Marlene disse. Sirius resmungou, mas os dois garotos só saíram quando toda a louça estava no escorredor.

Lily finalmente se trocou, ficando mais apresentável, e ficou no quarto. Ela pegou o material de estudo, mas abriu o aplicativo de mensagens primeiro.

_Lily Evans __11:10_

_Então você vai ser assim?_

_James Potter __11:12_

"_Assim" seria lhe mandar mensagens quando eu quiser?_

_Bem… talvez_

Lily revirou os olhos.

_Lily Evans __11:13_

_Pensei que tivéssemos combinado de conversar melhor depois._

_James Potter __11:13_

_Nós vamos_

_Vamos marcar um dia quando nos virmos no hospital, está bem?_

_Lily Evans __11:14_

_Tudo bem _

_James Potter __11:14_

_Mas eu vou continuar te mandando mensagens_

_Inocentes, claro_

_Lily Evans __11:14_

_Você SABE o que essa palavra significa?_

_James Potter __11:14_

_Não me provoque..._

* * *

Lily estava meio apreensiva no caminho para o hospital. Ela sabia que James não iria abordá-la no meio da enfermaria lotada (certo?), mas tinha medo de alguém escutar eles combinando de conversar.

Então Lily procurou ficar sempre perto de alguém – ora Marlene, ora Sirius, ora Remus – até o último minuto possível, e sempre com a testa franzida e olhando a prancheta. No final da manhã, quando ela estava quase pronta para sair, se dirigiu a James.

-Me espere aqui – Ela sussurrou. As quinas dos lábios de James se ergueram momentaneamente enquanto ele concordava.

Lily estava no meio do caminho para sair quando bateu na testa.

-Droga, Lene, esqueci meu esteto lá em cima. Espera aqui que eu já volto.

Lily subiu pela escada, dois degraus de vez, e quando chegou na sala de prescrição, encontrou James segurando seu estetoscópio e sorrindo, apoiado na mesa. Lily corou – e não apenas porque sua estratégia tinha sido ridícula, mas também porque James estava absurdamente bonito e… _sexy_.

-Esqueceu alguma coisa, Evans? – Ele perguntou claramente se segurando para não gargalhar. Ela se aproximou semicerrando os olhos e pegou o estetoscópio, ignorando o formigamento em sua mão no lugar em que eles se tocaram.

-Obrigada, Dr. Potter. Marlene está me esperando lá embaixo. Está descendo também? – Ela comentou, como se não houvesse esquecido o objeto de propósito.

-Ah, sim, estou. Posso te acompanhar? – Ele questionou sorrindo. Lily fez uma careta, e James abriu a porta para ela passar primeiro.

Eles seguiram caminhando juntos, e Lily puxou James pelo jaleco para as escadas ao invés de esperarem o elevador.

-Wow, não sabia que você era tão violenta, Lily – Ele provocou.

-Eu vou passar no mercado hoje. Se você puder ir também seria ótimo – Lily sugeriu.

-Hum. Sem problemas. Acabou a cerveja lá em casa de qualquer sorte. 19h? Podemos tomar um sorvete no quiosque na frente do mercado que a gente se encontrou.

-Pode ser. Até lá, mantenha seu bico calado.

James fez uma cara de assustado.

-Não era pra falar? – Ele exclamou. Lily arfou e James riu – Relaxa, Lil. Eu imaginei que fosse querer manter em segredo. Só nós dois sabemos – Ele disse.

-Suas brincadeiras ainda vão lhe custar _caro_, James Potter.

Mais uma vez, o residente apenas riu.

-Você está muito alegrinho hoje. Alguma coisa boa aconteceu? – Lily perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

-Vou descobrir 19h, no quiosque de sorvete na frente do mercado – Ele replicou piscando. Os dois pararam de andar quando chegaram na porta da escada, e James pegou a mão dela, depositando um leve beijo nos nós dos dedos.

Lily sorriu levemente e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o sangue colorir seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto James sorria observando o efeito do leve contato.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele abriu a porta para Lily passar antes mais uma vez.

-Ah, finalmente! – Marlene exclamou quando eles chegaram – Por que você está toda vermelha?

-Quase caí na escada – Lily respondeu rapidamente, fazendo James e Marlene rirem. – Vamos então?

Eles caminharam juntos até o estacionamento dos residentes, James indo para o carro em que Remus e Sirius já lhe esperavam. Lily acenou para o grupo e seguiu com marlene até o local onde estacionara – um pouco mais longe pois se atrasara para sair de casa de manhã.

Lily percebeu como um excelente sinal o fato de que conseguiu estudar plenamente concentrada e sem distrações a tarde toda quando ela tinha um encontro com James depois. Bem, não um _encontro_ exatamente.

Eles iam se _encontrar_ e tinham combinado previamente, mas não tinha nada de _romântico_. Era só _sorvete_ no _mercado_! Nada que gritasse "namorados" ou algo do tipo.

Porque eles, obviamente, não eram nem perto de namorados.

Eles tinham se beijado literalmente _uma vez_. Uma vez extremamente memorável? Sim.

Mas apenas isto.

E ela tinha que falar isso para James, e fazê-lo entender. Ela não achava que seria difícil; James era um cara inteligente, certo? Ele ia entender. E depois de entender, ele ia concordar. Não tinha nenhum motivo para ficar nervosa.

Esse foi o mantra que Lily manteve em sua cabeça durante todo o caminho ao mercado. Ela resolveu fazer suas compras antes de se encontrar com James, e terminou na hora exata: quando ela saiu com o carrinho, ele já estava sentado numa das mesinhas mexendo no celular. O barulho foi suficiente, e quando ele reconheceu Lily, James abriu um sorriso.

-Hey, Lily – Ele disse, se levantando e ajeitando a cadeira para Lily se aproximar com o carrinho. Ela sorriu, mas não se sentou.

-Vou pegar um sorvete antes – Ela explicou. James assentiu.

-Vou com você.

Lily já conhecia o lugar e escolheu o que sempre pedia: duas bolas de limão. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou. Na hora de pagar, James abaixou a mão de Lily e entregou o seu próprio cartão de crédito.

-Pode cobrar os dois – Ele disse para a atendente com um sorriso.

-James–

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo para ela desistir da briga.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso – Ela condenou quando eles sentaram. O garoto apenas sorriu.

-Não vejo motivos para não ter feito – Ele replicou, se concentrando no seu sorvete – Bem, exceto pelo fato de você ter escolhido o sabor mais simples de sorvete.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você pegou uma bola de _baunilha_ e uma bola de _chocolate_. E o _meu_ sorvete é simples?

-Tem uma bola de pistache aqui embaixo – James informou – E sim, sorvete de chocolate não é simples.

-É comum – Lily discordou – E _pistache_? Sério?

-Você só fala isso porque nunca provou.

-Nada disso – Lily exclamou.

-Você já provou? – James desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não, mas–

James fez um barulho de desaprovação e se esforçou para conseguir pegar um pouco de sorvete esverdeado e oferecer a Lily.

-Prove – Ele sugeriu simplesmente. Lily revirou os olhos, mas fez como sugerido, se aproximando de James. Ele sorriu e colocou a colher com sorvete na boca da garota. Ela demorou alguns segundos, e deu de ombros.

-Não é _terrível_ – Lily concedeu – Mas o meu de limão é infinitamente melhor.

James revirou os olhos, e insistiu que sorvete de limão era extremamente básico. Lily fingiu não ouvir a opinião dele, fazendo questão de de exclamar quão delicioso o sorvete era, até James sorrir e colocar sorvete de chocolate no pote de Lily, que teve de se segurar para não gritar em frustração – James estava gargalhando, e Lily se aproveitou do momento para colocar sorvete de limão no pote de James, e logo não havia mais diferença entre os dois potes.

Então, sim, basicamente dois jovens adultos conversando naturalmente.

No final das contas ambos tomaram os sorvetes e limparam cuidadosamente a mesa, de modo a não ter nenhum resquício de sorvete. Lily pegou os guardanapos para jogar no lixo enquanto James devolvia o pano que pedira emprestado.

Quando ela sentou novamente, James já estava lhe esperando, um leve sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

Ela virou em sua direção, pronta para dizer que aquilo fora uma das coisas mais infantis (e mais divertidas) que ela fizera em algum tempo, mas ela mal falara "Sabe" quando a mão de James fez contato com o canto direito de sua boca. Lily prendeu a respiração.

-Uh, tava sujo – James justificou, limpando a garganta.

-Sobre isso… – Lily começou.

-Sujeira de sorvete? – Ele provocou com um sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando – Ela respondeu.

-Ah, sim, eu sei – Ele confirmou – Mas estou sentindo que você vai me dizer que não tem interesse nenhum, e talvez reclamar um pouco por eu ter te beijado, então estou tentando adiar o máximo possível a rejeição.

Lily suspirou.

-Vê? Eu estava certo – James brincou, mas o sorriso que preenchia seu rosto estava com menos brilho.

-James, você é meu residente. Eu sou uma interna.

-Eu sei – Ele disse – Eu sabia disso antes.

-Eu já me envolvi demais pessoalmente nesse serviço, James – Ela explicou.

-Devo ficar com ciúmes? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não desse jeito, idiota – Lily retrucou, corando – Bem,_ desse jeito_ com você, obviamente. Ou não estaríamos aqui. Mas você deve se recordar de _algum_ residente gritando comigo.

-Eu não gritaria com você – Ele assegurou, e depois sorriu – A não ser que você quisesse, claro.

-Não é isso, Potter – Lily falou, corando.

-Então você está fechando a porta para isso… – Ele gesticulou entre os dois – por causa de _Snape_?

Lily suspirou.

-Não. Não é por causa _dele_. Mas… Peter me conheceu como a garota que brigou com Snape. Isso já é ruim suficiente. Eu… eu não quero ser conhecida como a interna que está namorando James Potter.

James fez uma careta e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Então suspirou.

-Eu não acho que seria isso que aconteceria – Ele disse – Você seria uma _interna_ que por acaso está se relacionando com James Potter. Nós podíamos ir devagar, se você quisesse. É só que… não acho que é uma coisa que seja importante o suficiente para jogar… isso fora.

Lily assentiu.

-Pode realmente ocorrer. Ou pode ser exatamente o que falei. E… é muito para arriscar, James. Eu ainda tenho que lutar um bocado para chegar em algum lugar, e acho que esse tipo de coisa…

James olhou fixamente para ela e suspirou.

-Você está certa – Ele disse finalmente – Não posso garantir o que aconteceria. E eu obviamente respeito a sua decisão, Lil.

Mas o franzir de sua testa não deixava Lily tranquila, e ela ressaltou isso. James riu.

-Eu obviamente respeito a sua decisão, mas… bem, não tenho como não ficar levemente decepcionado. Mas não é culpa sua nem nada disso… eu só… – Ele deu de ombros – Eu vou ficar bem.

Lily ainda mordia o lábio e James soltou mais uma risada.

-_Relaxa_, Lily. Eu tenho certeza que não é a primeira vez que você deixa um cara decepcionado pelas expectativas que ele mesmo criou – Ele disse.

-É melhor eu ir – Ela comentou após alguns poucos minutos. James assentiu.

-Eu te ajudo a levar as compras pro carro.

Ele assumiu o carrinho e seguiu Lily, ambos em silêncio, até o canto que ela tinha estacionado.

-Você parou o carro de ré no mercado? – Ele questionou com um sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu me distraí com a rádio – Ela explicou – Estava tocando uma música e eu não lembrava a banda e fiquei tentando pensar qual era e quando percebi eu já tinha estacionado.

James riu e esperou Lily abrir a mala com cuidado: ela parara em um canto do estacionamento, quase próximo demais para abrir o porta-malas sem encostar na parede. Os dois foram silenciosamente colocando as sacolas no carro.

Quando terminaram, Lily sentiu pouca vontade de se afastar do garoto. Ela sabia que estava certa, mas… bem…

James não parecia querer sair tampouco.

Quando eles se olharam, Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. A mão de James mais uma vez tocou o canto da boca de Lily.

-Ainda sujo? – Ela sussurrou.

-Não… eu… – James suspirou – Desculpe, foi…

Lily assentiu, e mexeu o rosto de modo a repousá-lo na mão de James. Ela percebeu o momento que os olhos olhos dele desviaram para sua boca, e percebeu o exato momento que ele decidiu beijá-la.

O exato momento que _ela_ decidiu que não se afastaria foi o mesmo que os lábios se encontraram.

E bem, ela _sabia_ que se houvesse uma lista de coisas que ela _não_ deveria fazer, parecida com sua lista de coisas para estudar, _aquilo_ definitivamente estaria no topo. Por que, honestamente, que tipo de pessoa diz que não pode ficar com um cara e cinco minutos depois está com uma mão entremeada no cabelo dele e a outra usando a camisa para puxá-lo para mais perto?

Aparentemente, o tipo Lily Evans. Que apesar de não gostar muito de sorvete de pistache, poderia ser mais parcial ao sabor ao senti-lo na língua de James.

E no caminho para casa ela perceberia que aquilo não fora nenhum pouco apropriado para um estacionamento de mercado – o jeito que James segurou seu cabelo, ou a região limítrofe da lombar da garota que a mão dele passeava, muito menos os pequenos barulhos que ela não conseguiu conter.

Mas quando ela viu o sorriso de James quando eles se separaram, alegando ter sido apenas uma "despedida" e levando o carrinho para o mercado, ela não conseguiu se condenar, principalmente quando percebeu que, bem… ela quisera o beijo tanto quanto ele.

* * *

Não havia motivo para se preocupar. Não mesmo. Ela beijara James duas vezes. Em dias diferentes. Em uma delas, num supermercado, depois de dizer que eles não podiam mais se beijar.

Em ambas as ocasiões, Lily sentira que não fora suficiente.

Mas ela também sabia que estava completamente correta no que dissera para James, e prova disso foi que ele mesmo concordara.

Então não tinha razão para se sentir… bem, _nervosa_ enquanto caminhava para a enfermaria, com uma Marlene igualmente silenciosa ao seu lado. Ela iria ver James e agiria como qualquer dia. Nada havia mudado.

Bem… o sorriso dele parecia ter mudado um pouco. Não que estivesse triste de fato, mas não alcançava seus olhos. Parecido com o do dia anterior. E Lily estaria mentindo se não admitisse que ela sentiu a mudança repercutindo nela.

-Evans! – Sirius exclamou alegremente, completamente ignorante dos sentimentos dela e do seu próprio melhor amigo – Você vai fugir da nossa tarde de emergência amanhã? Estou ofendido! Nos divertimos tanto na sexta passada!

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu estava cobrindo Marlene, e ela vai assumir amanhã.

-Vou fingir que acredito. Te assustei com minha família ordinária, não foi? – Ele perguntou, e Lily conseguia perceber que não era apenas uma brincadeira. Ela sorriu e apertou seu braço.

-Família ordinária? É assim que você chama Tonks e James? Não acho que eles vão ficar felizes com isso…

Sirius primeiramente parecia surpreso, depois um sorriso foi se espalhando pelo rosto do residente, e contagiando Lily.

-Cuidado, Marlene vai achar que você tem algo contra ela – Lily alertou quando percebeu a amiga se aproximando.

-O quê? – Marlene perguntou – O que vocês estão falando de mim?

-Só perguntando porque Sirius não gosta de você – Lily respondeu sorrindo. Com o canto do olho ela percebeu James também se aproximando.

-Eu gosto dela, mas prefiro manter distância enquanto ela estiver grávida. Não gosto de vômitos – Sirius respondeu, dando de ombros. Marlene bufou.

-Eu com certeza _não_ estou grávida – Ela replicou – Quanto tempo, Lily?

-Hum. Acho que uns 6 meses? – Lily respondeu tentando se lembrar do último cara que Marlene tinha ficado.

-Você definitivamente não parece estar no terceiro trimestre – James acrescentou, olhando para Marlene atentamente e fazendo os outros rirem.

-Isso é um longo tempo para uma seca, McKinnon – Sirius comentou – Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso – Ele ofereceu com um sorriso provocador.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Você é _residente dela_, não pode! – Ela exclamou, enquanto Marlene ria. Ela sentia o olhar de James nela, mas se recusou a olhar para ele.

-Primeiro, você já deveria ter entendido que não é porque eu não fiquei com um cara que significa que estou na seca – Marlene disse pra Sirius, depois se virou para Lily, que mordia o lábio inferior – _Relaxa_, garota. Foi só uma piada, um flerte sem fundamento.

-Quem disse que foi sem fundamento? – Sirius resmungou.

-_Eu_ disse.

-Quer dizer que se eu te beijasse _aqui_, _agora_, você ia negar? – Ele desafiou.

-Obviamente, Sirius. No caso eu nem teria que fazer muito, vendo que Lily iria lhe afastar aos tapas antes de qualquer coisa – Marlen replicou rindo.

Marlene e Sirius continuaram se provocando, dessa vez tomando a direção do computador, e deixando Lily passando a mão nos olhos para evitar olhar para James.

-Hey – Ele disse – Relaxa, ok?

Lily grunhiu e ouviu James rindo em resposta.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso aqui… – James disse num tom de voz baixo – Não que ainda tenha _algo_ a ser dito. Eu te escutei, Lily. Eu entendo.

Ele tocou levemente em seu ombro e Lily suspirou, olhando para ele com o rosto vermelho.

-Você está certo. Hum, alguma notícia de Philip?

James assentiu e eles começaram a falar sobre o paciente. A equipe de Cabeça e Pescoço iria falar com James assim que terminasse o exame, mas esse só seria realizado mais tarde. A visita não teve nada fora do normal, e Lily conseguiu anotar algumas coisas para estudar mesmo estando completamente ciente da presença de James ao seu lado.

No final da manhã, os dois foram desejar boa sorte a Philip, que sorriu tristemente e agradeceu, prometendo fazer uma serenata para ela. O coração de Lily apertou, mas ela impediu o sentimento de tomar seu rosto também.

James explicou mais uma vez a ele o que era essa tal de videoestroboscopia: um exame para ver a as cordas vocais e as estruturas da laringe, onde eles acreditavam estar o problema. Se tivesse alguma coisa, iriam tirar um pedacinho e analisar. Philip confirmou que entendera e se despediu de James com um aperto de mão.

-James, se ele realmente tiver… eu não vou conseguir… _falar_ pra ele… eu não faço a menor ideia de _como_ dizer uma coisa dessa – Lily confessou quando chegaram na sala de prescrição. James exibiu um pequeno sorriso de compreensão.

-Não é fácil, Lil. Mas você está aqui para aprender também. Qualquer que seja o destino dele. Amanhã conversaremos com ele juntos, ok?

Lily assentiu e James apertou o ombro dela. O garoto ficaria pela tarde no hospital, então Lily seguiu com Marlene para o carro, ainda sem falar muito.

-Pensando no seu paciente? – Lene perguntou. Lily assentiu. – É um caso complexo.

Lily concordou silenciosamente e continuou dirigindo. Não era o normal dela, ser tão calada, mas a expectativa do que a outra especialidade diria sobre seu paciente lhe ocupou a mente no caminho todo, no almoço e certa parte da tarde, até chegar uma mensagem de James.

_James Potter __16:03_

_Falei agora com o pessoal_

_Disseram que quase chance nenhuma de não ser maligno, pelo que viram_

_Ele vai fazer tomografia de cervical agora pela tarde_

_Vamos conseguir avaliar a extensão e fazer o estadiamento_

_Achei melhor lhe falar logo porque percebi que estava chateada com isso e que talvez fosse querer se preparar_

Lily sentiu um bolo na garganta. Droga, droga, droga.

_Droga_.

_Lily Evans __16:04_

_Tem alguma dica de como me preparar pra isso?_

Lily suspirou e estranhou a demora da resposta. James geralmente mandava mensagem imediatamente. Menos quando ele estava ocupado, o que talvez fosse o caso. Talvez ele estivesse falando com quem lhe passara a notícia. Ou talvez com outras coisas. Ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer.

Ela tinha acabado de chegar a essa conclusão quando sentiu o celular vibrando.

_Chamando_

_James Potter_

Ele estava… ligando?

-Alô? – Ela atendeu meio insegura.

-_Hey, Lily. Hora ruim? _– Ele perguntou.

-Hum, não. Eu só não esperava a ligação – Ela justificou.

-_Oh. Hum, se não quiser–_

-Não, nada disso! Só fiquei surpresa.

-_Achei melhor ligar pra falar sobre…_ – Lily ouviu ele suspirando – _Vai ser horrível. Não vou mentir. Não sabemos como ele vai reagir. Nós temos que dizer de forma clara o que o pessoal nos disse. Mas também gentil._

-Mas como não se envolver? – Ela perguntou, deitando na cama. James deu uma risadinha.

-_É uma excelente pergunta. Eu não sei a resposta. Moody já me alertou para tomar cuidado com isso. Flitwick disse que é impossível não se envolver na cirurgia pediátrica. O que McGonagall diz é que… não devemos nos distanciar completamente do paciente, senão perde o sentido._

-O que perde o sentido?

-_A medicina em si, e nossa função. Se não formos capazes de nos envolvermos minimamente, estamos fazendo errado. _

-Mas como saber o quanto devemos nos envolver? É difícil, James – Lily suspirou.

-_Extremamente. Só com o tempo a gente consegue chegar na linha tênue entre se envolver demais e ser muito distante. Como tudo na medicina, você só aprende fazendo_.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto, só ouvindo o outro respirando.

-Vou te esperar amanhã antes de ir ver Philip. Vou adiantando o outro paciente e os registros dele do período e depois fazemos a evolução juntos. Pode ser? – Lily sugeriu.

-_Acho a melhor forma. Vou tentar chegar mais cedo._

-Obrigada – Ela agradeceu, e hesitou, antes de continuar – Obrigada por ligar também. Você é um excelente residente, James.

Ela ouviu James soltando um risinho.

-_Não foi nada. Na verdade, eu não tenho esse costume de ligar pros internos, Lil._

-Oh. – Ela não deveria ficar surpresa. Não devia ser o costume mesmo. – Bem, eu agradeço de qualquer jeito. E você continua sendo um excelente residente.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

-_Obrigado, Lily. Eu só…_

Ele se interrompeu e Lily mordeu o lábio.

-Você só…? – Ela incentivou.

-_Esquece. Você não quer ouvir_ – Ele desconversou.

-Agora eu quero.

-_Não quer, prometo. Esquece._

-Fala, James – Ela pediu. James suspirou.

-_Você parecia meio mal na mensagem, Lil. Eu fiquei na dúvida se eu estava assumindo ou não, então resolvi ligar pra ouvir sua voz para ter certeza._

-Oh. – Ela repetiu fracamente. Bem, ela tinha pedido para ele falar.

-_Eu disse que você não ia querer ouvir. _– Ele comentou e limpou a garganta – _ Acho que seria bom você estudar um pouco sobre estadiamento de câncer de laringe. Podemos discutir amanhã quando tivermos as imagens dele, que tal?_

-Seria bom. Vou estudar sim – Lily concordou, e depois sorriu – Viu? Ótimo residente.

E se fosse semana passada, Lily teria dito para si mesma que a reação que tivera à risada rouca de James no telefone era outra coisa sem qualquer relação. Mas naquele momento ela estava bem o suficiente consigo mesma para admitir que era apenas isso: uma resposta à risada rouca de James, que ela sabia exatamente como soava no pé de seu ouvido.

-_Bem, obrigado por isso. Vou deixar você estudar e também fazer minha apresentação para o Simpósio._

-Você vai apresentar o quê?

-_Ora, Evans, eu não posso dizer, posso? Você vai ver a apresentação. Sem spoilers._

-Mesmo você tendo sido pescado e tudo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. James riu do outro lado.

-_Sabe, algumas pessoas considerariam cruel falar sobre isso pensando no que decidimos_.

-Ainda bem que não somos algumas pessoas – Lily replicou imediatamente, e ele riu mais uma vez.

-_Você ainda vai me matar, Evans. Eu realmente tenho que ir._

-Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez, James.

-_Nada, Lil. Até amanhã_.

* * *

James estivera certo. Falar com Philip fora simplesmente _horrível_. Ele ficara agitado no início, mas se acalmara: com o tumor na laringe, a falta de ar ainda era presente.

-Antes de irmos, Philip, preciso que o senhor pense seriamente sobre um assunto. Achamos que é mais seguro pro senhor fazer um procedimento chamado traqueostomia. O senhor sabe o que é isso? – James perguntou. Philip soltou uma risada sem nenhuma felicidade.

-Sei. Aquele tubo na garganta. Pra respirar. Eu não prometo nada, James. Deixe um moribundo pensar na morte, sim? – Philip pediu.

-O senhor não é moribundo, Philip. Mas com certeza vou respeitar. Depois conversamos mais uma vez sobre isso.

Philip assentiu e James se virou para sair, mas Lily ficou. Ela limpou a garganta.

-Estamos fazendo nosso melhor pra ajudar o senhor, Philip – Lily assegurou. Ele olhou para ela com olhos marejados e tristes.

-Eu sou um _cantor_, menina. Eu sei o que essa traqueostomia significa – Ele explicou.

-Significa garantir respiração pro senhor – James disse. Philip sacudiu a cabeça.

-Vocês dois parecem amar o que fazem. Eu _amo_ o que faço. Eu _sou_ um cantor. Como vocês se sentiriam se lhe cortassem fora as mãos?

-Nós não entendemos completamente, Philip, porque não temos como. Mas estamos buscando todas as alternativas e vamos tomar todas as decisões com o senhor – James garantiu. Philip deu de ombros – Se precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde chamar.

James puxou Lily pelo jaleco, mas a garota se aproximou de Philip e pegou sua mão.

-Sinto muito – Ela sussurrou.

-Eu também.

Dessa vez Lily se virou e saiu do quarto com James.

-Você não foi tão mal – Ele comentou quando entraram na sala de prescrição. Lily suspirou.

-Eu odeio essa parte – Lily confessou. James assentiu.

-É a pior. Mas é por isso que precisa de tanta gente boa. Pra confortar e ajudar na hora de maior necessidade – Ele ponderou.

-É, você está certo. Vamos fazer a evolução logo. – Lily chamou.

Eles fizeram a evolução e a prescrição, deixando claro nas condutas o que havia sido conversado. Logo Lily foi discutir o paciente que tinha com Remus, as visitas aconteceram e ela estava com James novamente.

-Temos meia horinha antes da hora de ir. Vamos discutir esse estadiamento?

Então eles se sentaram em frente a um computador e abriram as imagens da tomografia e da videoestroboscopia. Os resultados de Philip não eram muito animadores.

-Não podemos dizer com certeza, porque não temos o resultado da biópsia – James explicou – Mas considerando ser maligno…

Lily suspirou e James apertou o ombro da garota.

-Estamos fazendo tudo mesmo – Ele reafirmou. Lily assentiu distraidamente.

-Lily! – Marlene chamou – Ainda não foi?

A ruiva explicou que estava terminando de discutir um assunto com James e Marlene assentiu.

-Sabe o que você podia fazer pra sua querida amiga que vai chegar _cansada_? Aquela torta de limão _maravilhosa_! – Marlene sugeriu, juntando as mãos para implorar. Lily riu.

-Vocês não colocaram leite condensado na lista, não tem o suficiente em casa – Lily replicou – Vou pensar se passo no mercado _de novo_.

Marlene fez uma cara de pidona, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Vou pensar – Ela repetiu, pegando seu material – E você se concentre _bastante_ para aproveitar seu plantão sem distrações.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas não retrucou mais. Lily se despediu e saiu da sala de prescrição, com James ao seu lado.

-Então quer dizer que você sabe fazer uma torta de limão maravilhosa? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu sou extremamente prendada na cozinha – Lily informou e o garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu _adoro_ torta de limão – James comentou.

-Bom pra você – Ela disse. James fez uma cara de dor e Lily riu – Se eu fizer eu trago um pedaço.

-É só o que eu peço – Ele respondeu. Quando chegaram na saída do hospital, contudo, James parou – Vou ficar aqui – Ele falou, erguendo o celular com o aplicativo do uber aberto. Lily franziu o cenho.

-Não veio de carro? – Ela perguntou.

-Vim, mas todos os outros vão sair 19h, então deixei o carro com Aluado.

-Você não vai de uber – Lily respondeu imediatamente – Vamos, eu te dou carona.

-Ah, não precisa mesmo, Lily – James disse.

-Vamos antes que fique tarde pra eu fazer a torta de Marlene – Lily disse, puxando o garoto.

-Agradeço imensamente. E tem leite condensado lá em casa, você nem precisa passar no mercado – Ele ofereceu.

-Perfeito. Dois pedaços para você amanhã – Ela respondeu.

Eles caminharam até o carro de Lily. A conversa estava tão boa que Lily nem lembrou de ligar alguma música. Antes que ela percebesse, estava estacionando na garagem de James e entrando no elevador para pegar o leite condensado.

-...eu só não consigo entender como você não gosta de _Game of Thrones_! – James exclamou para Lily enquanto abria a porta de casa.

-Não precisa entender, eu só não gosto. E eu tentei assistir, e dormi todas as três vezes no meio do primeiro episódio – Ela disse, dando de ombros. James arfou audivelmente.

-É isso. Saia da minha casa! – Ele ordenou, fazendo Lily rir.

-Você não gosta de Grey's Anatomy e eu não te expulsei da minha! – Ela rebateu enquanto James abria a despensa.

-Uh, eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde está – Ele confessou.

-Como assim? Você disse que tinha! – Lily falou rindo e se aproximando de onde James estava.

-Sim, eu comprei ontem. Mas quem guardou foi Pete, então pode estar literalmente em _qualquer lugar_ da casa.

-Hum. Se eu não soubesse melhor diria que isso é uma estratégia para me trazer em sua casa – Lily comentou, e se chutou mentalmente. Aquilo fora claramente um flerte.

James se virou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida e um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto.

-Que eu saiba, _você_ que queria o leite condensado – Ele disse, a voz ficando mais rouca do que antes. Lily arfou quando percebeu quão perto estavam.

-Você que disse que tinha – Lily replicou, cruzando os braços. James deu de ombros e sorriu mais.

-E olha onde você está – Ele comentou, rindo. Lily sentiu a mesma reação do dia anterior: estômago despencando, um certo calor e o rosto corando.

Como resposta automática, ela colocou as mãos no peito de James para afastá-lo.

-Eu não deveria ter dito o que disse – Lily confessou, mordendo o lábio inferior. James usou um polegar para soltar o lábio.

-Provavelmente não – Ele concordou, sem tirar a mão do rosto dela.

-Como nós sempre acabamos assim? – Ela perguntou e James sorriu.

-Destino. Ou então você me acha _extremamente_ sexy e não consegue se conter quando ficamos sozinhos – Ele disse – Não te culpo, não é a única que acha.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos. James ainda sorria quando se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Se te faz sentir melhor – ele disse, a voz rouca fazendo Lily fechar os olhos – eu te acho ainda _ainda_ mais.

E quem poderia culpar Lily por ter enrolado a mão na roupa de James e puxado ele até que as bocas se unissem? Ninguém, ela sabia disso.

Era ridículo como ela se sentiu _bem_ desde aquele primeiro contato, como se ela estivesse fazendo aquilo há mais do que meros dias. Ridículo como ela sabia que a mão de James em seu rosto iria soltar seu cabelo e se embrenhar nos fios até que ele achasse uma posição confortável.

Ridículo como ela sabia exatamente o gemido que James ia soltar quando ela mordesse seu lábio inferior, e ridículo como seu coração acelerou quando os lábios dele acharam o ponto exato de seu pescoço que fez tudo escapar da sua mente, e ela aceitar de bom grado quando James a empurrou para a mesa da cozinha para que ela sentasse e envolvesse o tronco dele com suas pernas.

Ridículo como ela não ter se importara em _nada_ com uma mão de James por dentro de sua blusa enquanto a outra acariciava sua coxa por cima da calça jeans. Ridículo como ela _definitivamente _não fazia a menor _ideia_ quanto tempo ficaria ali não fosse o celular de James ter começado a vibrar no seu bolso.

Lily se afastou dele com a respiração irregular.

-Eu não preciso atender – Ele murmurou, beijando o pescoço dela.

-Precisa sim, pode ser do hospital – Lily disse.

James respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho, fazendo uma careta.

-É _Peter_. Eu não preciso atender – Ele resmungou. Lily revirou os olhos e apertou o botão verde – Oi, Pete.

James não se afastou muito mesmo depois de Lily ter liberado o corpo dele do enlace de suas pernas. Ele continuou falando, enquanto Lily ajeitava a roupa.

-Ok, Rabicho. Beleza. Ah, onde você guardou o leite condensado? Não, claro que não faz sentido guardar no armário perto das colheres, Pete! Nós temos uma despensa para guardar alimentos!

Apesar de James soar exasperado com o amigo, ele estava sorrindo. A ligação durou menos de cinco minutos, e quando terminou, James suspirou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar Lily nos olhos.

-Desculpe – Ele pediu.

-Er, não foi exatamente _você_ que começou tudo – Lily respondeu, corando. James sorriu – Isso não pode mais acontecer – Ela afirmou.

-Eu sei. Eu…

-Estou falando comigo mesma – Ela explicou. James riu de novo, e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dela – É difícil pra mim, sabe.

-Eu sei, eu já disse que sei que sou sexy.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu nunca estivesse nessa situação, em que um cara muito especial gosta de mim, e eu gosto dele, mas outra coisa impedisse…

James gemeu.

-Eu preferia que você _não_ tivesse dito que gosta de mim – Ele disse. Lily franziu a testa – Ia ser mais fácil assim.

Lily mordeu o lábio.

-Você está indo bem. Eu que te ataquei.

James deu de ombros.

-Pode me atacar quando quiser.

-É melhor eu ir logo – Foi o que Lily respondeu. James assentiu e pegou as caixas de leite condensado.

Lily foi para a porta, onde pegou o doce e olhou para cima.

-Eu realmente duvido que alguém do hospital fosse reclamar – James disse sorrindo – ou saber.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tchau, James.

-Tchau, Lil. Eu quero minha torta!

Lily riu enquanto ia para o carro, se xingando mentalmente. Ela tinha que parar com isso. Não por causa dela; por causa de _James_.

Que tipo de pessoa fala pra outra que eles não podem ficar juntos e no _dia seguinte _ataca a outra? Ela não queria machucar James, dando falsas esperanças. Então era bom controlar melhor esses hormônios e impulsos – não importa quão sexy ele realmente fosse, ela não ia mais beijá-lo.

* * *

-Evans!

Lily olhou para a direção que fora chamada. James sorria ao lado de Remus. Os preceptores tiveram que ir mais cedo naquele dia, então a visita acabara antes do normal, o que fora bom para James que devorara os pedaços de torta que Lily trouxera.

-Quer entrar numa cirurgia com a gente? – James ofereceu. Lily fechou o caderno imediatamente e os dois residentes riram.

-Agora?

-Isso. A não ser que você não tenha terminado – Remus acrescentou.

-Terminei sim. Vou só pegar minha mochila – Ela informou e rapidamente estava ao lado dos dois.

Remus contou para Lily a história do paciente do jeito que sempre fazia: num caso clínico para que ela chegasse no diagnóstico e na conduta, exatamente do jeito que ela mais aprendia.

-Então é uma hérnia inguinal bilateral? – Ela perguntou.

-Exato – Remus assentiu – Vamos usar a tela. Qual a técnica que usa a tela?

Lily pensou por alguns segundos.

-Liechtenstein.

-Perfeito – Remus confirmou com um sorriso quando eles chegaram nos vestiários – Nos encontramos lá dentro.

Como era uma cirurgia mais simples, James e Remus fariam a cirurgia sem um preceptor. Dr. Moody entraria na sala eventualmente apenas para confirmar que estava tudo certo. Como o paciente já estava no centro cirúrgico, não demorou muito para estar tudo pronto.

-Ok, antes de começar, Remus, vamos aproveitar que o paciente está anestesiado e sob sedação… – James disse quando a área já estava limpa com os campos colocados e todos paramentados, e olhou para Lily – Eu quero que você tente sentir o anel inguinal interno. Pega seu indicador, vem cá de baixo do anel externo, e vai até lá.

Lily fez como ele indicou, mas não conseguiu, então ele corrigiu o movimento até que ela chegasse. Do outro lado ela conseguiu sem problema.

-Faz parte do exame físico da hérnia, e em alguns casos conseguimos reduzir a hérnia aguda pra programar a cirurgia pra depois – James explicou – Vamos lá, Remus.

Lily observou atentamente todos os movimentos que Remus fazia, e como James atuava para ajudar. Ela tinha plena ciência que um bom auxiliar podia tornar a cirurgia infinitamente mais fácil.

-Ok, o que é isso que Remus isolou? – James perguntou.

-Hum, o funículo espermático?

-Você está me perguntando ou afirmando? – James devolveu. Lily limpou a garganta.

-Afirmando – Ela replicou com mais certeza.

-Correto. E qual a estrutura que sempre procuramos nele?

-O ducto deferente.

-Exato – James confirmou – Me dá sua mão… o ducto deferente parece essa cordinha de violão, tá sentindo? – Ele perguntou, segurando a mão de Lily e colocando o dedo no local correto – Toda cirurgia de hérnia _tem que_ achar. Principalmente em jovens, porque se seccionar inadvertidamente, o cara pode ficar estéril. Vamos lá, Remus.

Lily sentiu o ducto mais uma vez, e depois tirou sua mão para que a cirurgia continuasse. Remus e James lhe explicavam a anatomia toda, facilitando o entendimento de uma das regiões mais difíceis do estudante de medicina entender. Quando foi para o outro lado, eles apenas a Lily perguntaram para ver se ela compreendera de fato.

Mais uma vez eles deixaram Lily suturar a pele, e mais uma vez ficaram satisfeitos com o resultado.

Dizer que Lily saiu do hospital feliz era pouco; Marlene perguntara se ela tinha tomado algum remédio e a ruiva explicara que fora a cirurgia.

Como era habitual, quando ela chegou em casa foi estudar o que vira. Depois de revisar a anatomia e a clínica de hérnias inguinais, sentou com Marlene para estudar assuntos para a prova de residência – não tão bons quanto cirurgia, mas era um fardo que ela tinha que enfrentar.

No meio da tarde Tonks chegou, e as três sentaram para comer a torta juntas, dando uma pausa nos estudos. Mary avisara que chegaria mais tarde pois estaria em mais uma reunião do TCC.

Marlene parou de estudar para não perder a hora no salão para fazer as unhas, então Lily pegou a sobra dos fios cirúrgicos que tinha conseguido no hospital e levou para a sala de televisão, onde deixou um seriado para fazer barulho no fundo enquanto treinava os nós manuais.

Estava tão concentrada que quase deu um grito quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Tonks veio correndo com um pequeno sorriso.

-Desculpe, Lily! – A mais nova falou, abrindo a porta para Remus e James.

Lily assentiu e se ajeitou no sofá. Tonks imediatamente puxou Remus para fora, insistindo que precisava comprar chocolates: ela estava indo conhecer os pais de Remus.

-Sem problemas, eu espero – James afirmou quando Remus disse que estava de carona.

Os dois saíram rapidamente, com Remus insistindo que não era necessário.

-Sendo o motorista da rodada? – Lily perguntou, quando James sentou numa das poltronas.

-Os pais de Remus vieram visitar e estão perto de uma loja que quero ir, então ofereci carona – Ele respondeu dando de ombros – Treinando nós?

-Sim. Depois de ver você e Remus hoje eu percebi que preciso treinar muito.

-Nah, me mostra.

Lily fez uma careta, mas pegou os fios e demonstrou a técnica, o que foi bom: James logo foi para seu lado e deu dicas de como melhorar e como fazer mais rápido, que era basicamente o que ela queria.

-Ok, você conhece o nó do sapateiro? – James perguntou.

-Nó do sapateiro? – Lily franziu a testa e ele sorriu.

-Olha aqui, ele é bom pra fio curto. Se você fizer, realmente vai impressionar…

James demonstrou o nó, mas Lily não entendeu, então ele fez mais uma vez. Lily pegou o fio de sua mão, mas fez errado. Então James pegou as mãos de Lily para demonstrar.

–...daí com o indicador você faz a volta e termina o nó – Ele explicou, mas quando olhou para Lily ela não olhava para as mãos, e sim para ele – Lil?

Ela mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos.

-Ugh, que saco! – Ela exclamou – Por que diabos você tem que ser tão bonito?!

James soltou um leve riso e deu de ombros.

-Eu juro que estou tentando, sabe? – Ela disse. James não soltara suas mãos – Porque é simplesmente cruel de minha parte dizer que nada vai acontecer entre nós, e com motivo bom, e daí ficar te beijando dia sim, dia não!

James riu de novo.

-Eu não me importo tanto – Ele replicou.

-Mas não é pra ficar acontecendo isso! – Ela disse e James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Lily, nada aconteceu agora.

Lily bufou.

-Até você vir com sua voz rouca e sua conversinha que _eu_ não vou resistir, e tchauzinho controle.

James riu mais uma vez, se aproximando do ouvido de Lily.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava da minha voz, Lil – Ele disse, seus lábios roçando a orelha da garota. Lily grunhiu – Bem, _existe_ um jeito bem eficiente de me calar… – James sugeriu, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço dela.

O tempo que levou para Lily levar a boca de James para a sua foi só o dela resmungar "ah merda". James ainda estava sorrindo quando os lábios se encontraram, e ele finalmente soltou a mão dela; ele realmente gostava de segurar o cabelo de Lily.

Ela, por sua vez, ficou mais que satisfeita em segurar nos ombros de James. A outra mão dele procurou a cintura da garota e apertou firmemente quando achou. James soltou um grunhido ao perceber que a blusa de Lily já estava meio deslocada, e usou a outra mão para colocar Lily em seu colo, uma perna da garota de cada lado.

Ele efetivamente calou a pequena parte do cérebro de Lily que tentava gritar que aquela era uma péssima ideia – justamente porque era tão _bom_. James tomou a liberdade de passear com as mãos pelas pernas de Lily, indo até a bunda dela e retornando.

A pequena parte do cérebro de Lily (que depois ela identificou como sanidade) só ficou aliviada quando a porta da cozinha abriu.

Num pulo Lily saiu do colo de James, e Tonks nem tinha terminado de fechar a porta quando ele estava de pé indo para o corredor, provavelmente indo dar um jeito de esconder o resultado mais que visível do beijo intenso no sofá.

-Cadê James? – Tonks perguntou quando entrou na sala. Lily estava com os fios na mão, torcendo para seu estado não estar gritando o que ela estivera fazendo.

-Banheiro – Lily respondeu, a voz felizmente mais firme do que ela esperava.

-Eu trouxe pra você – Tonks disse com um sorriso, jogando um pacote de balas na direção dela (como era Tonks, caiu dois metros para o lado).

-Obrigada!

Tonks jogou um pacote para James quando este retornou, o rosto molhado.

-Estava cansado, lavei o rosto pra acordar mais – James justificou quando Remus perguntou – Vamos?

Remus e Tonks saíram na frente, e James se virou para Lily.

-Temos que parar com isso! – Ela disse silenciosamente. James riu e assentiu.

-Você que manda! – Ele replicou.

* * *

-Você está usando uma gravata.

James se virou para Lily, um sorriso já no rosto. Os dois se encontraram no caminho para o auditório do hospital, onde ocorreria o simpósio. James, como Lily notara, usava uma gravata preta e uma camisa social azul por debaixo do jaleco.

-É uma apresentação formal – Ele replicou e, depois de rapidamente olhar ao redor, acrescentou: – Gosta de gravatas?

Lily uniu os lábios numa linha fina e inspirou profundamente.

-Eu gosto quando certas pessoas não falam certas coisas – Ela respondeu, fazendo James rir.

-Ah, mas eu tenho _certeza_ que gosta mais quando certas pessoas _falam_ certas coisas.

James ainda estava rindo e o rosto de Lily ainda estava corado quando eles chegaram na frente do auditório, onde Peter, Sirius e Remus conversavam.

-Achou? – Sirius perguntou. James ergueu um objeto que Lily identificou como um passador de slides – Eu ia te _enforcar_ se você tivesse esquecido em casa tendo saído ontem para comprar isso.

James apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Como foi com seus pais, Rem? – Lily questionou.

-Foi ótimo – Remus respondeu sorrindo – Minha mãe simplesmente amou Tonks.

-É difícil não gostar daquela pirralha – James comentou.

-Meu pai ficou meio… cauteloso – Remus continuou, agora com a testa franzida – Ele achou Tonks meio nova, o que é verdade. Mas não teve nenhum problema.

-Ele vai se acostumar – Lily disse, apertando o braço dele.

-Cadê Marlene? – Sirius perguntou ao não ver a garota ali.

-Um paciente ficou prendendo ela – Lily explicou, rindo – Cheio das mesmas dúvidas que ela já tinha explicado ontem.

Como se combinado, Marlene apareceu com uma careta e Lily riu mais.

-Minha dor te diverte, Evans? – Marlene questionou dramaticamente.

-É só explicar, Lene.

-Eu _sei_ – Marlene exclamou – É porque eu já tinha falado _tudo_ ontem, mas ele simplesmente não prestou atenção!

Lily abraçou a amiga, ainda rindo. Sirius garantiu que aquilo era mais do que normal.

Os outros internos que passavam cumprimentavam todos e entravam no auditório, inclusive os que estavam em outros rodízios, enquanto Lily, Marlene e os quatro residentes conversavam.

-Lily, Lene – Benjy disse quando chegou, abraçando as duas – Temos que combinar a próxima sessão.

-Verdade – Lily concordou – Fala com as meninas pra vermos os dias que ninguém tem plantão.

-Acho que semana que vem é uma boa – Benjy sugeriu. Lily se virou para perguntar a Marlene o que ela achava, mas a garota já tinha entrado com Sirius e Peter, enquanto James e Remus conversavam na porta – Bem, vamos nos falando.

-Certo, manda mensagem!

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça, o pessoal tá querendo marcar uma saída dos internos com os residentes – Benjy falou, olhando rapidamente na direção de James e Remus – Fala com eles pra combinar alguma coisa, já que você é amiga de Remus.

-Pode deixar.

Benjy sorriu e entrou, e Lily foi para perto de James e Remus. Esse último revirou os olhos com alguma coisa que o amigo disse e foi para o auditório, deixando Lily sozinha com James.

-Combinando uma festinha? – James perguntou, o sorriso meio… endurecido.

-Nah, temos um grupo de estudos pra resolver provas de residência – Lily explicou – Mas ele mencionou uma saída do grupo todo. Por quê? Ciúmes? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. James deu de ombros. – Esquece isso, você tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Por exemplo, essa apresentação.

-Eu não preciso me preocupar com isso – Ele replicou e Lily revirou os olhos.

-De qualquer modo, boa sorte. Mesmo que não precise e blá blá blá – Ela disse. James sorriu verdadeiramente, e segurou seu ombro momentaneamente.

-Obrigado. Quero ver você anotando tudo no seu caderninho.

Lily riu enquanto os dois entravam. James seguiu para o palco, para ajeitar o passador de slides, enquanto Lily assumia o lugar que Marlene guardara para ela perto do palco.

E bem, James estivera certo: ele não precisava se preocupar. Com sua didática habitual, ele conseguiu apresentar o caso que reunia quatro especialidades diferentes, prosseguindo com a discussão da parte cirúrgica. Depois cedeu o lugar a outros residentes, que continuaram com a apresentação.

Pelo sorriso que ele deu na direção de Lily, ele sabia que estava certo.

Quando acabou a apresentação, foi um certo engarrafamento para sair do auditório. Lily estava tão focada no caderninho, preocupada se suas anotações estavam legíveis que só percebeu que James estava atrás dela quando ele soltou uma risadinha. Marlene saíra logo pois não tinha conseguido terminar a evolução antes do simpósio.

-Anotou tudo… que _exemplo_ de interna! – Ele disse em tom provocador. Lily se virou para ele e fez uma careta.

-Eu ainda tenho que tirar algumas dúvidas, Dr. Potter – Ela disse, balançando o caderninho. Eles andavam pela fila da direita, e estavam quase chegando na porta, onde as duas filas se encontravam.

-Sorte a sua que eu conheço uma pessoa que sabe bastante sobre o assunto – James respondeu rindo.

Lily olhou para trás, ainda andando, mas sua resposta foi interrompida por uma pessoa que vinha da fila oposta.

-James! – Lily e James olharam para cima.

-Ah, oi, Bertha – James cumprimentou, o riso que ocupava seu rosto diminuindo visivelmente – Lily, essa é Bertha Jorkins, residente de ginecologia. Bertha, Lily Evans, interna que está rodando comigo agora.

-Ah, você estava com Sirius naquele dia que pedi a interconsulta, certo? – Bertha falou e Lily assentiu – Prazer novamente, Lily. James, sua apresentação foi magnífica!

Lily olhou para frente. Por que a fila tinha que empacar justo agora? Na hora exata que a _ex_ de James aparecia para flertar com ele?

-Uh, obrigado, Bertha – Ele agradeceu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Lily começou a ir para o lado, de modo que ela não ficasse no meio da conversa, mas não conseguiu: a outra mão de James a segurara pela parte de trás do jaleco, usando Lily como escudo.

A fila começou a andar novamente.

-Faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos – Bertha comentou – Devíamos marcar alguma coisa, sabe, pra _relembrar_.

Lily olhou para o chão. Será que era possível uma pessoa ser tão direta? Lily estava _bem ali_! Não que… bem, qual a diferença que Lily fazia, certo? Ela não era absolutamente nada de James.

-Eu tenho que voltar para a enfermaria. Depois nos falamos, Bertha.

E dizendo isso, deu um leve empurrão em Lily e acelerou o passo para sair dali mais rapidamente. Quando perderam Bertha de vista, James suspirou.

-O Três Vassouras está inaugurando um cardápio novo hoje – Lily comentou quando estavam perto da fila do elevador – Vocês deveriam ir lá.

James olhou para Lily com o cenho franzido. Lily estava olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele, a mão segurando o caderninho com firmeza.

-Lily… – Ele disse.

-Só sugerindo uma boa opção, Dr. Potter – Ela continuou, guardando o caderninho no bolso do jaleco. Ela sabia que estava completamente errada, mas não conseguia impedir as palavras de saírem de sua boca.

James suspirou. Como Lily estava olhando para os pés, só percebeu a mão de James em seu braço quando o residente a puxava para a direção da escada. Ela conseguiu não soltar um gritinho quando foi arrastada.

-Lily. – Ele disse quando estavam sozinhos e a porta corta-fogo fechou. Lily cruzou os braços e suspirou.

-Eu sei, não precisa falar, eu não tenho direitos.

-Eu não ia falar isso – Ele respondeu calmamente. Lily olhou para ele.

-Não?

-Não. Eu ia falar – James disse, descruzando os braços de Lily e depois segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos – é que eu não tenho a _menor_ vontade de ir _relembrar_ nada com Bertha.

-Hum, Sirius falou, relacionamento difícil, eu sei. Desculpe.

-Nem que não tivesse sido – James continuou, puxando Lily para mais perto – só tem uma pessoa que eu gostaria de levar para o Três Vassouras para aproveitar o cardápio novo que está sendo inaugurado hoje.

Lily apenas resmungou, e James riu.

-Mas, hey, bom saber! – Ele disse.

-O quê?

-Que você sente tanto ciúmes quanto eu – Ele replicou tranquilamente.

Lily sentiu seu queixo caindo e ia soltar uma exclamação indignada, mas suspirou. Já passara o tempo de fingir.

-É. Que seja. Vou superar, vendo que, como eu disse, não tenho esse direito.

-Nah, não me negue esse pequeno prazer! – James pediu rindo – Me deixe viver uma pequena ilusão, Evans!

Lily revirou os olhos, pronta para dizer para ele parar de ser tão besta – mas houve alguma desconexão entre o raciocínio e as mãos da garota, visto que essas últimas seguraram a gravata de James e o puxou para beijá-lo.

Ela realmente gostava de sentir o sorriso dele nos seus lábios – tanto quanto gostava do jeito que as mãos dele seguravam seu rosto com carinho. Esse beijo não tinha o mesmo frenesi e a mesma urgência que os outros; era mais calmo, mais doce. Com mais sentimento.

Lily não sabia dizer de qual ela gostava mais.

Mas ela percebeu, ali naquela escada, enquanto James beijava calmamente seus olhos, a ponta do seu nariz, sua testa, e depois retornava para seus lábios, que bem… _podia_ ser o direito dela.

Seria arriscadíssimo. Disso ela não tinha dúvida. Mas também tinha certeza que não dava para negar o que sentia desse jeito. Ela já estava determinada a falar isso antes mesmo da porta da escada abrir no andar de cima e eles se separaram rapidamente com o som dos passos.

-Então, se eu tenho um paciente com dificuldade de respirar, eu devo iniciar oxigênio de imediato? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. James demorou um segundo, mas sorriu.

-Exato. Vai depender de quanto… bom dia! – James cumprimentou. Era um interno de outro semestre que descia as escadas e assentiu para os dois antes de sair.

Lily suspirou enquanto James ria.

-Ok, não podemos mais fazer isso – Lily disse. James continuou rindo, e a puxou para um abraço.

-Você _sempre_ diz isso, Evans.

-É, mas dessa vez eu to falando sério. Não podemos mais fazer isso aqui.

James a afastou, olhando especulativamente para a garota.

-O cardápio especial começa 20h hoje – Lily informou, se desfazendo do abraço e segurando as mãos de James, cujo rosto agora era iluminado por um imenso sorriso – Vou tentar conseguir uma mesa pra nós dois. _Não_ se atrase.

-Então posso assumir que você _gosta_ de gravatas? – Ele replicou. Lily sorriu e o puxou pela vestimenta em questão para um beijo rápido.

-Tem suas vantagens.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**SURPRESA! **

**Não é dia 18, mas temos Internamente Evans porque a fanfic está completamente finalizada, e agora _postarei toda sexta-feira à noite_. Então prestem atenção que vamos sextar juntossss!**

**Um aviso antes de começar a ler: TEMOS CONTEÚDO MADURO NESSE CAPÍTULO. Eu sei que a fanfic está listada sem conteúdo, então coloquei um "beginning" onde começa o smut, e um "end" onde termina, para menores de 18 anos ou quem não gostar/se interessar/estiver a fim pular essa parte. **

**(Preciso ressaltar fortemente que os conteúdos de sexo escritos em fanfics e livros são obras de ficção e não devem servir como exemplo ou perspectiva para a vida real. Não hesite em consultar um profissional de saúde caso tenha dúvidas. Não esqueça que preservativo tem importantíssima função de prevenir Infecções Sexualmente Transmissíveis.)**

**Desculpem pela longa introdução, mas é necessária! Então muito obrigada por acompanharem, deixem suas impressões e comentários e até semana que vem!**

* * *

Poucas vezes Lily sentira necessidade de mentir para Mary, mas aquela noite foi preciso. A amiga definitivamente não acreditaria que Lily estava tão arrumada simplesmente para dar uma volta sozinha.

E ela também não podia dizer que ela estava indo se encontrar com James, já que tinham decidido não comentar nem com os amigos no início.

Como Marlene estava no plantão noturno, ficou mais fácil para Lily simplesmente dizer que iria sair com uma amiga da Liga que Mary não conhecia – Marlene, a mais ciumenta com amizade das três, com certeza iria fazer mil perguntas.

Lily chegou no Três Vassouras poucos minutos antes das oito, o horário que tinha combinado com James. Pegou o celular para enviar uma mensagem dizendo que já estava lá, contudo havia recebido uma.

_James Potter __19:54_

_Você está linda_

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou ao seu redor, procurando James. O bar já estava meio cheio, mas Rosmerta prometera uma mesa para dois. James deve ter se identificado, dizendo que estava vindo se encontrar com ela.

Mas se ele estava _vendo_ Lily, então ela também deveria ser capaz de vê-lo. Ela entrou um pouco mais no bar, e girou para o outro lado, finalmente vendo James. Ele estava sentado numa mesa, o lugar à sua frente vazio. Quando percebeu que Lily o achara, abriu um sorriso ainda maior e ergueu seu copo.

Lily sorriu de volta e foi na direção da mesa. Quando ela se aproximou, James se levantou e a abraçou, depositando um leve beijo em sua testa.

-Você está ainda mais bonita de perto – Ele elogiou, olhando para o vestido rosa claro que ela usava. Lily sorriu e corou, falando que gostara bastante da camisa social roxa com as mangas dobradas.

Rosmerta apareceu com um sorriso, falando da nova entrada. James prontamente pediu uma, perguntando a Lily o que ela gostaria de beber. Lily pediu uma gin tônica.

-Hum, posso te pedir um favor? – Lily perguntou antes de Rosmerta sair.

-Claro, Lily!

-Seria, hum, _interessante_, se essa pequena vinda aqui com James pudesse não ser mencionada para nossos amigos – Lily pediu com um sorriso. Rosmerta olhou para James, que exibia uma expressão similar. A dona do bar garantiu que não falaria nada.

-Começo é sempre assim… – Ela disse com uma expressão de que entendia muito bem o que estava ocorrendo.

Os dois observaram Rosmerta sair e James deu um gole na cerveja.

-Então… segredo? – Ele confirmou. Lily assentiu.

-Se importa? Eu queria levar isso… devagar – Ela explicou, gesticulando entre os dois.

-Não mesmo – James falou rapidamente – Há doze horas atrás eu nem sabia que _isso_ existiria.

Lily sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

-Em minha defesa, nem eu.

James riu, e pegou a mão dela em cima da mesa, entrelaçando os dedos.

-Se eu soubesse que um pouquinho de ciúmes era o que bastava, eu teria flertado com alguém antes – Ele disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Lily semicerrou os olhos.

-Então você _estava_ flertando com Bertha? – Ela perguntou. O sorriso de James desapareceu imediatamente.

-Claro que não, eu estava falando de… – Ele começou, gaguejando levemente, mas parou quando Lily começou a rir – Você é _má_.

-Você não deveria estar sendo agradável e me elogiando? – Lily perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Já que estamos no nosso primeiro encontro e você precisa me conquistar e tudo mais?

James riu e inclinou o tronco sobre a mesa, os lábios esticados e mostrando os dentes de um modo que convidava Lily a imitá-lo; ela não queria ser mal educada no primeiro encontro, então se aproximou do rosto dele, mordendo seu próprio lábio inferior.

-Acho que nós dois sabemos que eu _já_ te conquistei – Ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca que causou arrepios no corpo de Lily. Ele estava certo? Provavelmente. Mas ele não precisava _saber_ disso tão cedo!

-Hum… – Lily disse, voltando a recostar na cadeira – Adicionar _convencido_ na lista de contras.

James gargalhou, levando a mão de Lily até seus lábios para depositar um beijo.

-Contanto que tenha incluído beijo incrível na lista de prós, estou satisfeito – Ele informou.

-Ainda não – Ela replicou, e agradeceu ao garçom que trouxe sua bebida – Ainda preciso fazer uma avaliação mais completa – James riu – Mas na lista de prós tem 'residente para oferecer procedimentos', o que é realmente incrível – Ela finalizou, tomando um gole.

-Você fala desse jeito e eu vou acabar acreditando que realmente existe uma lista – James ameaçou.

O encontro seguiu do jeito que Lily imaginara que iria. Eles conversaram sobre suas famílias e suas cidades de origem; James contou algumas das peripécias que aprontava com os amigos, e Lily em troca lhe falou sobre crescer numa cidade tão pequena e com um foco grande em indústria.

Para Lily, a única forma que ela viu o tempo passar foi pelas bebidas sendo repostas e as comidas chegando. Eles não deram a mínima para a banda tocando, preferindo rir um com o outro de um jeito que não podiam no hospital.

James mais uma vez insistiu em pagar a conta, citando o fato de ter pais mais velhos que haviam lhe ensinado isso.

-Jogo sujo mencionar a inseminação artificial de sua mãe aos quarenta e cinco anos – Lily reclamou, quando eles se levantaram. James capturou sua mão e sorriu.

-Eu sou um _milagre_… – Ele disse sorrindo.

-E pensar que eu _quase_ estaria livre de você… – Lily respondeu melancolicamente. James fez uma cara de ultrajado, e, rindo, Lily beijou o ombro dele.

-Veio não veio de carro, certo? – Ele perguntou quando chegaram na porta do bar.

-_Não_ mesmo. Emprestei a Marlene. Ela tá no noturno hoje.

-Então vamos pedir o mesmo uber. Ele te deixa primeiro e depois me deixa – James sugeriu. Lily franziu a testa.

-Melhor irmos em carros diferentes. Se as meninas lhe virem lá vão falar – Lily explicou – Marlene tem certeza absoluta que eu tenho uma quedinha por você há um século…

James sorriu.

-Sempre achei Marlene sensata.

Lily revirou os olhos e chamou o uber.

-Já que estamos nos separando aqui – James disse, envolvendo Lily num abraço e puxando a garota para mais perto – significa que o beijo de boa noite é agora?

-Hum. Eu não costumo beijar no primeiro encontro – Lily replicou, fazendo uma careta. James semicerrou os olhos e ela riu – Ainda faltam uns 10 minutos pro uber chegar, James.

-Melhor ainda – Ele disse, usando uma mão para direcionar o rosto de Lily para o seu.

Lily não tinha como concordar mais com ele, então se aproximou mais de James e se deixou aproveitar o beijo lento, diferente dos outros que haviam trocado.

-Esse – James sussurrou quando eles se afastaram – É o meu beijo de primeiro encontro. Pra deixar o gostinho de quero mais, sabe…

Enquanto Lily ria, ela sentiu o celular vibrando; o motorista dizendo que havia chegado. James a acompanhou até o carro, abrindo a porta para ela fechar.

-Certeza que não quer que eu vá junto? – Ele ofereceu mais uma vez quando Lily abriu a janela. Ela sorriu e negou.

-Não quero arriscar que lhe vejam – Ela justificou. James a puxou para um último beijo e quando ela fechou a janela, o motorista andou.

Lily foi sorrindo o caminho todo, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, então ela tomou um leve susto quando o carro parou.

_Lily Evans __23:02_

_Cheguei em casa agora_

_James Potter __23:02_

_Estou perto da minha_

_Tudo tranquilo então?_

_Lily Evans __23:03_

_Depende se Mary estiver acordada_

_James Potter __23:03_

_O motorista do uber provavelmente achou que eu era seu amante ou coisa assim_

_Do jeito que você estava falando sobre não me verem_

_Lily Evans __23:03_

_HAHAHAHA_

_A logística é parecida_

_James Potter __23:05_

_Não sei como devo me sentir depois disso_

_Lily Evans __23:05_

_Você é tão dramático!_

_(Mary está dormindo! Tonks também! Estou a salvo!)_

_James Potter __23:06_

_E eu sou o dramático_

_(Cheguei agora em casa. Não tem ninguém dormindo. O que eu falo?)_

_Lily Evans __23:07_

_Você ainda não tinha pensado no que dizer para eles?!_

_James Potter __23:07_

_Eu vivo no momento, Evans_

_Lily Evans __23:07_

_Só admite que você esqueceu_

_James Potter __23:08_

…

_Eu esqueci_

_Mas a parte boa é que Sirius está conversando com alguém no celular_

_Então não achou estranho quando eu disse que tinha ido a um encontro_

_Lily Evans __23:08_

_Você o quê?!_

_James Potter __23:09_

_Não disse com quem_

_Eles não vão perguntar_

_Relaxa_

_Fui extremamente evasivo_

_Lily Evans __23:10_

_Tão evasivo quanto foi comigo?_

_James Potter __23:10_

_Isso foi uma ofensa?_

_Lily Evans __23:10_

_Dramático!_

_Essa vai pra lista dos contras_

Lily estava se trocando enquanto falava com James e finalmente deitou com um sorriso no rosto; ela ainda não parara de sorrir.

_James Potter __23:11_

_Meh_

_Já fui chamado de coisas piores_

_Lily Evans __23:12_

_Eu to indo dormir aqui_

_Eu realmente me diverti muito hoje, James_

_James Potter __23:12_

_Eu me diverti ainda mais_

-Hey, Lil – Mary disse na porta do quarto da ruiva – Nem vi você chegando.

-Oi, Mac. Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

-Tentando. Se divertiu? – Mary perguntou. Lily assentiu sorrindo – Bom. Boa noite!

-Boa noite.

_James Potter __23:17_

_Essa demora toda é sua tentativa de me fazer lhe chamar pra um segundo encontro?_

_Porque se for…_

_Está funcionando_

_Lily Evans __23:18_

_Eu que te chamei pro primeiro_

_James Potter __23:18_

_Você está certa_

_Me diga quando estará livre e inventamos uma desculpa juntos_

_Lily Evans __23:18_

_Mais do que combinado_

_Boa noite, James_

_James Potter __23:19_

_Boa noite, Lil_

_Obrigado por tentar comigo_

Lily não achou necessário dizer que na verdade ela desistira de resistir. Ele iria entender em breve.

* * *

Lily e James conversaram o final de semana todo por mensagens. Aparentemente, Sirius realmente não implicara com nada, e até o mais perceptivo Remus não perguntara muito (Lily imaginou que certa caloura pudesse ter influenciado nisso).

Lily sabia que não tinha motivo para ficar nervosa enquanto ela entrava na sala de prescrição. Era só agir como sempre agira. James faria o mesmo. Ninguém iria desconfiar, mesmo que o idiota estivesse olhando e sorrindo para ela daquele jeito.

-Hey, Potter – Marlene cumprimentou, sorrindo também – Bem humorado hoje?

James deu de ombros e Lily revirou os olhos por trás de Marlene.

-Eu geralmente estou bem humorado pela manhã – Ele replicou – Bom dia pra você também, Evans.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Bom dia, Potter.

-Não ligue pra Lily – Marlene disse revirando os olhos – Ela veio o caminho todo parecendo que estava gravando as falas de uma apresentação.

Er. Então ela não tinha agido tão normal quanto imaginara. Hum.

-A pessoa não pode ter _um_ diazinho estranho? – Lily retrucou. Ela escutou a risada de Marlene enquanto a amiga saía da sala, e a de James se aproximando dela.

-Dia estranho, é? – Ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto ela separava os materiais.

-Sim.

-Hum.

Lily se virou para James e semicerrou os olhos. O residente continuava sorrindo.

-Sinto muito. Espero que seu dia melhore – Ele desejou e se aproximou um pouco mais dela – Eu posso lhe ajudar com isso mais tarde.

Lily mordeu o lábio para impedir o sorriso.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Uma noite na emergência faz isso com uma garota – Lily replicou.

-Não vai ser _tão_ bom porque não vai ser _comigo_, mas acho que você vai se divertir com Frank – James lamentou.

-Ah, eu adoro plantões com Frank! – Ela disse, fazendo James semicerrar os olhos – Sempre conversamos coisas ótimas, sabe?

-É?

-Sim. Uma pena que ele tenha namorada – Lily se queixou, olhando para o computador. A risada ultrajada de James parecia promissora, mas ela arfou quando a página atualizou.

-O quê? – James perguntou, imediatamente virando o olhar para a tela. Lily não precisou falar nada – Merda.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando para o resultado da biópsia.

-Precisamos falar com ele hoje, certo? – Lily perguntou – Depois da visita, né? Pra definir conduta?

-Sim, depois da visita – James concordou – Mas acho que só vamos encaminhar ele pra Cabeça e Pescoço. Você está na geral, Lily.

-Eu sei, eu sei – Lily suspirou – Ele vai mudar de leito?

-Talvez, pra ir pro quarto específico. Mas ainda aqui na ala cirúrgica.

Bem, agora Lily realmente estava triste. Ela já sabia que era o resultado mais esperado, mas a falta de certeza ainda lhe dava uma ínfima esperança. James suspirou e apertou o ombro dela.

-Moody vem hoje de novo e vamos definir com ele. Você já foi vê-lo? – Ele perguntou.

-Ainda não. Vim checar os exames laboratoriais antes.

-Certo. Seria melhor se você dissesse que não viu ainda o sistema, porque ele com certeza vai perguntar e acho que…

-Sim, melhor que ele fique sabendo por você – Lily concordou e suspirou novamente – Que droga.

Lily fechou o sistema e pegou seu material para ver os pacientes. Como James havia previsto, Philip perguntara se o resultado já havia chegado, e Lily engoliu em seco e disse que não tinha visto ainda. Ela não gostava de não falar tudo para um paciente, mas por ser um diagnóstico com grande impacto na vida dele, e como ela era apenas uma estudante, não era seu lugar falar no momento.

Moody provou James correto mais uma vez: concordou com a transferência para a equipe de Cabeça e Pescoço e James logo mandou mensagem para um dos residentes de lá. Ao fim da visita, ele já estava lá, e foi acompanhar James e Lily na hora de conversar com Philip.

Philip parecia mais preparado do que Lily para a confirmação, e apenas assentiu quando James lhe entregou uma cópia do resultado. Quando o outro residente se apresentou, Philip apertou sua mão, quase em transe.

-Então vocês não estarão mais me acompanhando? – Philip perguntou por fim.

-Não – Lily respondeu – Mas continuaremos aqui nessa ala. Se o senhor permitir e quiser, continuarei vindo aqui. Só não mais estarei trabalhando no seu caso.

Philip assentiu novamente.

-Vamos deixar vocês conversando – James disse, indicando o residente – Mas qualquer coisa o senhor sabe onde procurar eu ou Lily, certo?

Philip disse que sim, e James e Lily saíram do quarto, deixando ou outro residente explicando algumas coisas para Philip.

-Tudo bem? – Marlene perguntou quando Lily entrou na sala de novo.

-É, vai ficar. Vamos? Quero tentar descansar pra de noite.

Marlene sorriu e as duas foram pegar as coisas.

-Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre isso, certo? – James perguntou, antes das meninas saírem. Lily assentiu.

-Preciso me acostumar, certo? – Ela disse. James fez uma careta.

-Um pouco, sim.

James parecia querer abraçá-la, mas se segurou quando Lily segurou o braço do garoto.

-Obrigada pela ajuda – Ela disse simplesmente. James não respondeu devido à chegada de Marlene.

Marlene não falou muito no caminho, e deu espaço para Lily preparar o almoço sozinha. Lily supôs que ela também contara para Mary o que ocorrera, considerando o abraço que ganhara quando saiu da cozinha.

Durante a tarde, Lily conseguiu se concentrar em outras coisas depois de ter dormido um pouco depois do almoço, de modo que quando ela chegou no hospital, estava de ânimo renovado.

Frank a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-Hey! Vamos ter um ótimo plantão, estou sentindo isso! – Frank disse. Dearborn, o R1 da noite, soltou um riso.

-Essa daí tem o pé frio. No outro plantão tivemos foi um monte de coisa. – Dearborn comentou com Frank, fazendo Lily rir também.

Se Lily acreditasse em ironia do destino (para isso, ela precisaria acreditar em destino antes, e ela não tinha certeza se acreditava), teria classificado aquele plantão exatamente assim. Até as onze da noite só chegara paciente para a ortopedia. O residente da noite fazia careta toda vez que era chamado.

Lily ficou conversando com os dois residentes e Amos, o outro interno do plantão, até a hora de irem jantar. Lily foi com Frank no segundo horário, e para sua grata surpresa, Alice estava sentada numa mesa esperando. Frank beijou Alice na bochecha e se sentou sorrindo.

-Trouxe uma convidada especial – Ele disse para a namorada, indicando Lily. Alice abriu um imenso sorriso e pegou a mão de Lily animadamente.

-Lily! – Alice exclamou – Faz _muito_ tempo que não te vejo!

-Sem crianças pelo meu lado – Lily brincou. Alice arregalou os olhos e depois voltou para a expressão normal.

-Frank me contou o que aconteceu entre você e Snape – Alice sussurrou – Moody não deveria ter te tirado do caso. Você estava completamente correta. E Mark está ótimo, por sinal.

Lily sorriu para a residente.

-Nah, ele estava certo. Não tinha clima – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Você deveria ter visto, Alice. Foi pior do que Dra. Trewlaney com o garoto da vacina.

-Não é possível! – Alice exclamou arfando. Lily riu.

-Foi bem ruim mesmo – Frank confirmou – Eu concordo com James que você deveria ter dado queixa.

-James achou isso? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu nunca vi James tão irritado, na verdade.

-Não foi por minha causa que ele ficou _tão_ irritado – Lily esclareceu rapidamente. – Mas como eu expliquei pra ele, eu sou o elo mais fraco. Eu e Snape não mais dividimos pacientes. Estou bem assim.

Alice olhou para a garota com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você é _esperta_, Evans. Eu gosto disso. Certeza que não posso te conquistar? – Ela perguntou, mas Frank interrompeu.

-Ah, nada disso! – Ele exclamou, olhando para a sorridente namorada – Nada de querer roubar os meus talentos!

-Pah, você tem _vários_ pretendentes talentosos, Longbottom! – Alice disse, fazendo uma careta – Quando eu finalmente vejo alguém você não me deixa ter?

-Não nesse caso – Frank respondeu, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele a olhava.

-Eu sou sua _namorada_, Longbottom – Alice lhe lembrou com uma voz perigosa – Eu posso _fazer_ você deixar.

Frank sorriu mais.

-Você pode tentar, Fortescue – Ele replicou – Mas eu tenho meus meios de ganhar.

As sobrancelhas erguidas de Alice deixaram claro para Lily que a residente havia considerado aquilo um desafio, e Lily não queria ser Frank nessa disputa.

Ou talvez sim, pelo sorriso dele.

Frank deu mais uma risada e colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Alice que tinha se soltado do rabo de cavalo atrás de sua orelha, o que lembrou aos dois da presença de Lily e que eles estavam no refeitório do hospital.

-Devo me preocupar? – Lily perguntou, mas não conseguiu não sorrir.

-Não – Alice garantiu – Nossos ataques serão gentis e educadores.

Frank soltou uma gargalhada.

-Você não existe, Alice – Ele disse, mas sua voz estava carregada de afeto. – Vamos, Lily?

Lily assentiu e se levantou enquanto Frank abraçava Alice e lhe dizia alguma coisa no ouvido que a fez rir.

Não era difícil entender o sorriso dele na volta, e era igualmente fácil se sentir contagiada pelo sentimento. Nem mesmo quando ele precisou se meter na discussão entre Caradoc e o residente de ortopedia o bom humor dele diminuiu.

Caradoc e Amos pegaram o primeiro horário para descansar, e Frank e Lily ficaram para depois. Enquanto eles esperavam, finalmente apareceu um paciente que realmente era cirúrgico: um jovem com extrema dor na região inguinal.

-Parece uma hérnia encarcerada – Frank disse para o paciente e para Lily – Vamos pedir uma ultrassonografia pra ver se precisa operar com urgência, ok? Qual foi a última vez que você comeu?

-Jantei umas sete da noite – Ele respondeu, com uma careta de dor.

-Certo, não teremos problema então. Já já você vai ser chamado pro exame, está bem? Vamos colocar algum remédio pra dor.

Frank pediu para Lily fazer a admissão e a prescrição. Ele revisou o material e pediu para ela liberar antes dele assinar e carimbar os papéis.

Quando vieram buscar o paciente, Frank sugeriu que Lily fosse acompanhar a ultrassonografia – era um exame de difícil interpretação e quanto mais ela visse, melhor. O radiologista de plantão adorava explicar as coisas (segundo ele, as coisas ficavam solitárias no setor), e Lily ficou feliz em ter realmente entendido.

Não tão feliz pelo resultado – o paciente realmente teria que ser operado de urgência. Eles estavam esperando o tempo de jejum necessário para realizar a cirurgia. Enquanto isso, Lily e Frank fizeram as solicitações necessários para o procedimento.

A garota também ficou checando para ver se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa, se a analgesia estava suficiente e qualquer outro tipo de desconforto.

Eventualmente, Lily achou melhor fazer um lanche antes da cirurgia – ela sabia que os internos eram terrivelmente julgados por passar mal ou coisa do tipo durante as operações, e ela definitivamente não queria que isso acontecesse.

Quando ela voltou para onde o paciente estava, ficou surpresa em ver Amos conversando com ele, dizendo como ele estava animado em ir para a cirurgia também.

Lily franziu a testa.

_Não mesmo_.

-Amos! – Ela exclamou quando se aproximou – Uma palavrinha?

Amos sorriu para o paciente, mas assim que se virou para a direção de Lily, o sorriso sumira. Eles foram para o balcão, Amos cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo, em direção à Lily, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Eu vou entrar na cirurgia dele – Lily falou. Amos fez uma careta.

-Já são 3h30. Quase na hora de seu descanso. A cirurgia é minha – Amos retrucou.

-Hum, eu fiz a admissão, a prescrição e eu venho checado como ele está nas últimas horas – Lily replicou – Eu _vou_ entrar nessa cirurgia. Você, eu não sei o que vai fazer. E não me interessa.

Amos revirou os olhos.

-Você já entrou em _várias_ cirurgias, Evans – Ele falou, descruzando os braços. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso importaria caso você tivesse falado comigo antes – Ela considerou – não se você tivesse tentado roubar uma cirurgia de mim.

Amos bufou.

-Vamos ver o que o residente acha disso – Ele disse – Não é Potter ou Black ou Lupin pra você enrolar.

Lily soltou um riso.

-Eu não enrolo ninguém, Diggory. Se você está com inveja, talvez devesse estudar mais – Ela replicou sorrindo angelicalmente.

Frank felizmente apareceu nessa hora, o cenho franzido ao sentir o clima.

-Vamos pro centro agora – Ele anunciou – Diggory disse que você não se importava em passar a cirurgia pra ele.

Lily continuou sorrindo.

-Na verdade, eu realmente gostaria de entrar na cirurgia, Frank – Lily disse. Amos cruzou os braços e Frank mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Dá pros dois entrarem sem problemas – Ele disse – Dearborn não vai entrar, e Dr. Weasley é bem tranquilo. Lily, você pode ser auxiliar e Amos pode instrumentar.

Frank sorriu e saiu para ir falar com o paciente. Amos não parecia exatamente feliz com a resolução.

-O pior, Diggory, é que se você tivesse _falado_ comigo, eu não teria tido problema nenhum em deixar você entrar no meu lugar – Lily falou, dando de ombros – Próxima vez, tenta ser mais… ético. Você vai longe.

* * *

Lily saiu da sala de cirurgia sorrindo. Dr. Weasley realmente não se incomodara com muita coisa, e ela tinha auxiliado Frank em todo o processo. No final, ainda tinha deixado Amos suturar a pele, como gesto de paz.

Ela se despediu deles e foi dormir no quartinho dos internos – uma boa cirurgia era o sonífero perfeito. Ela tirou os sapatos e subiu na parte de cima do beliche, pois tinha um medo terrível de a cama toda desarmar em cima dela enquanto ela dormia.

Ela tinha certeza que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas não sabia _exatamente_ o quê.

Quando a porta do quartinho bateu e Lily acordou assustada, ela soube o que era: o despertador.

Ela sentou na cama de um pulo, olhando assustada de um lado para o outro até ver Amos pegando a roupa dele no armário com uma risadinha. Lily pegou o celular imediatamente.

Oh, ela estava _tão_ atrasada.

Ainda assim, ela _provavelmente_ deveria ter tomado mais cuidado e tentado se desvencilhar da coberta antes de tentar descer da beliche – isso com certeza teria a poupado do grito e da queda.

Também teria lhe poupado de outras coisas mais constrangedoras, como o fato de quando ela recuperou os sentidos, estava numa maca do hospital.

-Oh, merda – Ela xingou. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos de fato, ela reconheceu Marlene e Frank empurrando a maca.

-Eu sabia que você gostava do hospital, mas precisava disso, Lily? – Marlene disse sorrindo.

-Eu tropecei no lençol – Lily murmurou.

-Oh, nós sabemos – Marlene garantiu – Amos chegou na enfermaria contando a história. Disse que não podia se atrasar, por isso foi direto, mas disse que você "parecia estar respirando".

Lily soltou uma risada.

-Pra onde vocês estão me levando? – Ela perguntou, quando percebeu que estavam agora no elevador. Frank olhou para ela com uma expressão de preocupação.

-Obviamente para a emergência – Ele respondeu – Você ficou apagada por uns vinte minutos, Evans.

-Mas eu estou _bem_ agora – Lily garantiu.

-Vamos ver – Frank disse – Marlene, se quiser voltar pra enfermaria… acho que ela estava com paciente de James.

Marlene apertou a mão da amiga e seguiu o caminho sugerido.

-Isso é desnecessário – Lily comentou.

-Vinte minutos, Evans.

Lily revirou os olhos e cobriu o rosto.

-Você quer parecer que está morta? – Frank perguntou com um tom de divertimento.

-Não quero ser reconhecida. Meu pai amado, que vergonha – Ela retrucou enquanto Frank ria.

Ela sentiu a maca parar, mas definitivamente não tirou o lençol que a cobria do rosto enquanto o residente ia abrir uma ficha para ela – abrir uma ficha! Para ela!

LIly suspirou. Sua cabeça realmente estava doendo. Ela não tinha como saber se estava tonta porque se recusava a levantar a cabeça, mas algo dizia que talvez ficasse.

-Você está tentando me matar do coração?

Lily gemeu e abaixou a coberta de modo que apenas os olhos e a testa ficassem descobertos – ainda assim, ela tinha certeza de que o pouco de seu rosto visível era completamente vermelho. James estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, seu rosto demonstrando preocupação.

-Eu caí – Ela explicou simplesmente. James bufou.

-Isso Marlene me contou. Quer me dizer mais um pouco?

-Eu esqueci de colocar o despertador e me atrasei. Na pressa de descer do beliche, tropecei no lençol e caí.

-E aí? – James instigou.

-E aí eu acordei com Marlene e Frank me trazendo pra cá.

James suspirou e pegou a sua lanterna, examinando as pupilas de Lily.

-Você sabe que dia é hoje?

Lily revirou os olhos, e James a encarou até que a garota respondesse a data, o nome completo, onde ela estava.

-Posso subir agora, Dr. Potter? – Ela pediu – Meus pacientes estão me esperando.

James soltou uma risadinha.

-Marlene já está passando seus pacientes – Ele informou – E já já vamos sair daqui, sim. Para fazer sua tomografia.

Lily gemeu em resposta.

-Eu não preciso de uma _tomografia_! – Lily exclamou, abaixando mais a coberta e mostrando todo seu rosto.

-Lily, você perdeu a consciência depois de uma queda alta – James falou – Você _sabe_ que tem indicação de tomografia.

-Eu não estou sangrando pela cabeça! Isso não é meu intervalo lúcido! – Lily retrucou. James sorriu.

-Você realmente não está muito lúcida.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer jeito? – Ela resmungou – Não tem seus pacientes?

-Sirius e Remus estão cobrindo pra mim – Ele respondeu sorrindo – Moody pediu para que eu descesse e lhe avaliasse. Por favor, obedeça seu médico, sim?

-E a autonomia do paciente?! – Lily vociferou. James riu mais uma vez.

-Reservada para pacientes que estejam fazendo sentido – Ele lhe informou, se inclinando em sua direção – Você não confia em mim todo dia pra tomar decisões pros nossos pacientes?

Lily suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-Tem algum lugar que esteja doendo?

-Além do lugar que bati a cabeça? – Ela perguntou, colocando a mão ao lado da cabeça – Talvez minha coxa, mas nada muito gritante.

-Hum… – James murmurou substituindo a mão dela pela dele – Tem um galeoma aqui…

-Claro que tem – Lily exclamou – O beliche é alto.

James sorriu de leve pra ela.

-Certeza que a coxa não está doendo tanto? – Ele perguntou. Lily estreitou os olhos e ele riu – Estou falando para fazer uma radiografia, Lily.

Ela sentiu o rosto corando mais uma vez.

-Tenho. Eu só quero que isso acabe logo – Ela replicou. James sorriu e desceu a mão do local que doía para o rosto dela, repousando em sua bochecha.

-Não tenha pressa, e não coma nada. Eu vou levar os pedidos dos exames e volto, ok?

Lily assentiu, tentando ficar sentada. James esperou, oferecendo um braço que ela precisou usar.

-Eu fiquei deitada muito tempo, foi só a pressão – Ela justificou. James não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta, e foi levar logo os pedidos.

Então uma das enfermeiras que ela conhecia se aproximou, perguntando se estava tudo bem e lhe fornecendo o pijama hospitalar. Lily fez uma careta, mas a enfermeira apenas sorriu e fechou o biombo enquanto Lily se trocava, ainda na cama.

-Lily? – Ela ouviu James chamando, incerto.

-Ela está se trocando, Dr. Potter.

-Oh, ok. Hum, estamos prontos pra ir pra tomografia – Ele avisou.

Quando a enfermeira abriu o biombo, James estava com uma mão no cabelo. Ele sorriu quando viu Lily com a roupa do hospital.

-Podemos ir? – Ele perguntou – Estou sem interno para acompanhar o exame, vou precisar de uma ajudinha…

Lily observou um dos maqueiros se aproximando.

-Pelo amor de Deus, James, eu posso ir andando!

-Você ficou tonta por tentar sentar, Lily – James respondeu – Eu não te coloco nem numa cadeira de rodas agora.

Lily cobriu o rosto de novo enquanto James ria e a empurrava para o tomógrafo. A sala estava vazia, então eles entraram logo.

-Consegue se arrastar? – James perguntou, de um lado do tomógrafo.

-Não sei. Consigo? – Lily retrucou, já se arrastando para a máquina. James claramente estava tentando esconder um sorriso.

Cuidadosamente ele ajeitou a cabeça de Lily e colocou a contenção na testa, se certificando que não estava no galo nem prendendo nenhum fio de cabelo.

-Não se mexe – Ele avisou.

Lily revirou os olhos. Claro que ela não iria se mexer.

Esse tipo de coisa só acontecia com ela! Ninguém que ela conhecia cairia de uma droga de um beliche! Talvez Tonks, mas ninguém mais! E ainda passar por tudo isso, com James do outro lado, claramente se divertindo…

Bem, e cuidando dela. Ela se segurou para não sorrir e estragar o exame; a cara de preocupação dele fora extremamente adorável. Ela tinha certeza que se conseguisse olhar para a sala de comando da tomografia, ele estaria franzindo a testa e com uma mão apoiada no queixo e na boca.

-_Lily, acabou aqui_ – A voz de James anunciou na saída de som do tomógrafo.

-Posso ver? – Ela pediu.

Ele não respondeu, mas apareceu ao seu lado logo depois.

-Acha que consegue ficar em pé? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Lily assentiu, mas aceitou o braço que ele oferecia. Ainda estava um pouco tonta, e James a ajudou na caminhada até uma cadeira na sala de comando; demorou um pouco mais do que o esperado pelo esforço que ela fez para não deixar a roupa escorregar.

Ela sabia que James riria disso, então nem se incomodou com o largo sorriso que ele exibiu.

Eles esperaram em silêncio os poucos minutos que levaram para a imagem ser reconstruída.

-Há! – Lily exclamou, apontando para a tela – Nada! Nem uma gota de sangue, sem desvio de linha média, sem sequer edema!

-Tem um baita galeoma – O técnico de radiologia apontou, e Lily corou.

-Isso já sabíamos. Mas não tem nada sangrando pra dentro da cabeça, e é isso que importa.

James revirou os olhos mas estava sorrindo de leve.

-Fico feliz. Estava torcendo por isso, como você pode imaginar – Ele lhe informou, oferecendo o braço para ela deitar na maca.

O caminho de volta para a emergência foi mais tranquilo. Lily descobriu um olho para espiar James e quase se arrependeu: ele estava encostado na parede, com o jaleco aberto contrastando muito bem com a camisa azul e uma mão na cintura, além da testa franzida.

Lily nunca achou que se sentiria tão atraída por James num jaleco.

Rapidamente ela escondeu o rosto novamente, e assim continuou até a maca retornar ao seu cantinho da emergência. Ela ouviu James agradecendo ao maqueiro e o barulho do biombo sendo fechado.

James estava lhe observando com um sorriso quando ela abaixou o lençol de novo, e para sua extrema vergonha, Moody estava ao seu lado.

-Nos deu um susto, Evans – Moody grunhiu. Lily sentiu o rosto esquentando.

-Desculpe, Dr. Moody. Eu perdi a hora e me atrapalhei – Ela justificou. O chefe assentiu e pediu a avaliação de James.

-A TC está limpa, mas ela perdeu a consciência por uns vinte minutos, ainda tem um pouco de tontura e cefaleia – James disse, e depois hesitou – Tem que ficar sob observação por no mínimo doze horas.

Lily sentiu a boca caindo enquanto Moody assentia.

-Correto – Para Lily, o chefe apenas disse para tomar mais cuidado. Ele fechou o biombo avisando que iria tentar conseguir um lugar com mais privacidade.

Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. James se inclinou mais uma vez, aproximando seu rosto do dela e afagando seu rosto com cuidado.

-Não fique tão irritada – Ele murmurou.

-Eu não estou irritada – Lily explicou – Estou _envergonhada_.

Ela nem se incomodou com o sorriso divertido de James.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada também – Ele lhe garantiu – Todo mundo já teve alguma queda boba. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou aqui com você – James disse piscando.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas exibiu o primeiro sorriso da manhã.

-Você deve estar _muito_ entediado – Ela respondeu. James sorriu mais e, mais rapidamente que ela esperava, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da garota.

-Você já deve entender que tenho outros motivos – Ele sussurrou – Mas agora vou ver se ajudo Moody a lhe conseguir algum lugar melhor e depois vou ver meus pacientes. Marlene deve descer já já.

Lily assentiu e James saiu depois de sorrir mais uma vez.

Como prometido, Marlene apareceu poucos minutos depois. Ela trazia consigo o celular e a mochila de Lily.

-Quando eu puder rir disso tudo, me avisa – Marlene pediu depois de entregar o celular à Lily – Porque, me desculpe, mas é hilário.

Lily suspirou.

-É, estou ciente.

-Mas e aí? Potter só disse que você estava bem.

Lily explicou que teria que ficar em observação por 12 horas e toda a saga até chegar àquela conclusão. Aproveitou para contar sobre o desentendimento com Amos – que justificava em parte o comportamento dele naquela manhã.

Meia hora depois, Lily foi retirada dos biombos e colocada num quartinho de observação; agora ela tinha paredes e Marlene tinha uma cadeira. Ela ainda estava na emergência, contudo mais afastada.

Enquanto Lily era levada, perguntou se teria algum remédio para a dor de cabeça que sentia. Levou pouco tempo para receber o analgésico.

Marlene era uma ótima companhia: fazia silêncio e lhe mostrava posts engraçados ocasionalmente, além de sempre se assegurar de que estava confortável.

Quando a porta se abriu, esperava James; mas quem apareceu foi Benjy, com um pequeno sorriso.

-Hey, – Ele cumprimentou. Lily assentiu e suspirou – Como está?

-Presa contra minha vontade – Lily respondeu enquanto Marlene bufava.

-Ela está bem, mas gosta de ser dramática. Tenho certeza que não lhe causa estranhamento.

Benjy sorriu mais.

-Só vim checar se você realmente estava bem – Ele explicou – Potter parecia preocupado.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentando.

-Ele estava se sentindo culpado por me prender aqui, na verdade – Lily retrucou, fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

-De qualquer jeito, bom ver que você está bem…

Benjy saiu fechando a porta e Lily suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ele combinou tudo sobre a saída internos e residentes – Marlene comentou – Parece _bem_ animado.

-Quando vai ser?

-Sábado. Quem tá de plantão é Snape – Marlene contou, fazendo Lily rir.

Quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez, Lily jogou o lençol em sua cabeça.

-Ah, Evans – Sirius comentou rindo – Nós viemos até aqui lhe ver ao invés de ir embora diretamente e você nos trata desse jeito?!

Lily se descobriu, ainda de cara feia.

-Eu estou ótima, podem ir embora – Ela retrucou – Ou melhor, me libertem. Vocês têm carimbo. Eu estou _presa_. Minha autonomia foi tirada de mim.

-Sua assinatura está na ficha de admissão – Remus apontou com um sorrisinho.

-Eu não sabia que seria mantida em cárcere quando assinei aquela droga.

Remus sorriu um pouco mais, e disse que era a vez de Lily de ser uma boa paciente e esperar. Peter também chegou, logo em seguida, e jogou um chocolate na cama para ela.

-Obrigada, Pete. Eu sempre soube que você era o melhor dos quatro – Ela agradeceu, e Peter sorriu, erguendo os polegares e começou a conversar com Sirius sobre o churrasco dos residentes do hospital.

Ela estava debatendo se seria estranho perguntar onde James estava quando ele entrou no quarto com uma bandeja coberta. Ao olhar ao redor, exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu não sabia que se podia ter tantos visitantes na emergência – Ele comentou, depositando a bandeja na única mesa que tinha ali. Em seguida, ele retirou o jaleco e colocou no encosto da cadeira de Marlene.

-Não somos visitantes, somos profissionais de saúde – Sirius replicou. James bufou ao olhar para Marlene, que estava praticamente jogada na cadeira – Você sabe como os internos são.

-Vim checar se o protocolo está sendo feito corretamente – Remus acrescentou.

-Er, ela caiu. Talvez tenha quebrado alguma coisa? – Peter sugeriu.

-Ela realmente mencionou algo sobre a coxa estar doendo… – James comentou, fazendo Lily arremessar o objeto mais próximo nele (felizmente, apenas uma almofada, que ele pegou rindo).

-Como você vai pra casa, Lene? – Lily perguntou – Benjy já foi.

Marlene fez uma careta.

-Eu posso voltar com seu carro e te pego de noite – Ela ofereceu e Lily assentiu.

-Eu estou de plantão até 19h – James interrompeu – Eu posso levar Lily em casa.

Marlene deu de ombros e pegou a chave do carro na mochila de Lily. Sirius estava com o mesmo sorrisinho satisfeito, e empurrou Remus e Peter quando saiu, dizendo que estava com fome.

James ocupou a cadeira que Marlene estava usando e olhou para Lily sorrindo.

-Por que você sempre está com esse bom humor? – Lily retrucou, fazendo James rir e dar de ombros.

-Eu sou uma pessoa naturalmente feliz, Evans – Ele explicou – E você também.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Alguma dor? – Ele perguntou, o sorriso diminuindo um pouco.

-Não depois da dipirona – Ela replicou – Você sabe que eu estou bem, posso comer agora?

James sorriu mais uma vez e levantou, mas não levou a bandeja para a cama como Lily esperava; ao invés disso, trouxe toda a mesinha e quando tirou a tampa da bandeja, Lily entendeu o motivo.

Ela não escondeu o sorriso enquanto se sentava – sem ajuda agora.

-Você realmente achou que eu fosse deixar você almoçar sozinha? – Ele perguntou, colocando o prato dela mais próximo da cama.

-Eu… na verdade, sim – Lily confessou. James sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação, mas ele ainda sorria.

-Já vi que vamos nos conhecer bastante ainda.

Levando tudo em consideração, o almoço foi ótimo. Sim, ela estava usando um pijama hospitalar, mas James estava lá. Ela faria a troca facilmente.

Quando eles terminaram de comer, James teve que sair – a hora de almoço dele encerrara e ele precisava devolver a bandeja, mas ele prometeu que iria aparecer ao longo da tarde, mesmo que Lily garantisse que não precisava. Ela entendia que ele estava trabalhando.

Mas se ela dissesse que a perspectiva de vê-lo mais não era animadora, estaria mentindo.

Antes dele sair, ele se aproximou dela e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez.

-Isso é terrivelmente inapropriado – Ela ralhou, mas o efeito foi estragado tanto pelo sorriso dela quanto por seus dedos prendendo James pela camisa. Ele riu.

-Vou tentar me lembrar disso – Ele garantiu, lhe beijando de novo.

Quando James saiu do quarto (quase dez minutos depois do planejado), Lily pegou o celular para ver se tinha algo importante. Marlene avisara no grupo do apartamento o que ocorrera e mandara uma foto dela escondida na coberta. O grupo do hospital também comentara sobre o acidente, mas depois começara a falar sobre alguma coisa que um dos preceptores fizera.

Também tinha duas ligações perdidas de sua mãe.

Lily preferiu esperar mais um pouco antes de retornar a ligação – mandou uma mensagem pedindo para ela avisar quando pudessem fazer uma videochamada. Sabia que sua mãe só ficaria satisfeita se visse que ela realmente estivesse bem.

Enquanto esperava a resposta, resolveu passar o tempo com Netflix, e logo estava confortável na cama. Pelo barulho dava para perceber que a emergência estava cheia, o que explicava James não ter aparecido ainda.

Eram quase três da tarde quando o celular anunciou uma chamada de sua mãe. Lily atendeu com um sorriso.

-_Lily_! – Seus pais exclamaram – _Tudo bem_?

-Hum, sim. Estou ótima, mas… aconteceu um pequeno acidente…

Lily se apressou para contar e fazer o rosto de seus pais voltaram ao normal. Ela não conseguiu não sorrir com a mão de sua mãe no peito, como se estivesse acalmando o coração.

-_Minha filha, tome mais cuidado_ – Seu pai alertou. Lily sorriu.

-Nem me fale. Imagina a minha _vergonha_, pai!

Os três riram, e eles começaram a falar sobre Dudley, o sobrinho de Lily, e a festa de aniversário de dois anos que se aproximava.

Sua mãe estava falando sobre como Petunia podia se deixar levar às vezes (o que Lily concordava _completamente_) quando a porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez.

-Lily, você não vai acreditar…! – Mas James parou de falar imediatamente ao perceber que tinha interrompido uma voz. Lily uniu os lábios para impedir sua risada – Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava, er, ocupada… – Ele falou.

-Estou falando com meus pais – Ela explicou.

-_Lily, não seja rude_! – Sua mãe ralhou – _Nos apresente a seu amigo_!

Lily riu dessa vez, e trocou a câmera frontal pela traseira, sorrindo ainda mais agora ao ver James com uma mão no cabelo e a outra na cintura por cima do pijama cirúrgico.

-_Oh, é um colega seu?_ – Sua mãe perguntou.

-_Ele tem um carimbo no pescoço, querida, deve ser um médico que veio checar se Lily está bem_.

Lily riu silenciosamente.

-_Mas ele veio falar de algo pra Lily! E é extremamente novo!_ – Sua mãe discordou. Lily estava simplesmente satisfeita em apreciar o desconforto de James enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa para dizer. Quando sua mãe mencionou quão bonito ele era, Lily achou que era hora de intervir.

-Ele é residente da cirurgia – Ela explicou, retornando para a câmera frontal – Foi ele que me atendeu. Eu divido alguns pacientes com ele.

Seus pais fizeram sons de compreensão e James semicerrou os olhos para ela.

-Eu, hum, volto depois – Ele murmurou, saindo do quarto. Lily continuou a falar com seus pais até que eles tiveram que sair e se despediram com a mãe dela reforçando quão bonito James era.

Ele realmente voltou depois, dessa vez com um chocolate quente e batendo na porta antes.

-Desculpe – Ele pediu de novo enquanto estendia a bebida – Eu não sabia que você estava falando com eles.

-Não tem problema. Foi engraçado ver você desconfortável uma vez na vida – Ela admitiu sorrindo. James revirou os olhos mas sorriu também.

-Tudo bem por mim. Sua mãe me achou bonito – Ele replicou. Lily riu.

-Claro que achou. Quem não acha?

James sorriu ainda mais e capturou seus lábios novamente.

-Bom saber. Só vim lhe trazer o chocolate quente. Tá uma loucura lá fora.

-Não precisa ficar vindo – Ela lhe garantiu.

-Preciso reavaliar minha paciente.

Ele realmente voltou mais duas vezes, e na terceira trazia os papéis da alta. Lily pulou da cama para pegar, e James lhe lançou um olhar.

-Por favor, não caia de novo – Ele pediu – Eu vou me trocar e venho aqui para irmos para casa.

Lily assentiu e assim que ele saiu, se trocou em tempo recorde. Ela realmente não gostava da roupa do hospital. James não demorou de voltar, e se ofereceu para levar a mochila.

-Não sou uma inválida – Ela negou, abraçando o objeto.

-Nunca disse que era – Ele replicou revirando os olhos. Eles caminharam juntos até o carro, conversando sobre os pacientes que James atendera de tarde.

Estava com um pouco de engarrafamento até a casa de Lily, mas ele não parecia preocupado. James gostava de batucar no volante enquanto dirigia, mas se recusava a cantar pois dizia que era desafinado.

Lily não teria se importado com isso.

Quando James estacionou na frente do prédio dela, ele desligou o carro e se virou para ela.

-Talvez seja bom você não dormir sozinha hoje – James sugeriu. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Está se oferecendo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. James a imitou.

-Claro.

Lily riu e empurrou o ombro dele.

-Eu estava falando de Marlene, mas eu gostei mais da sua ideia.

-Eu vou falar com ela – Lily respondeu. James assentiu.

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Você deveria ter perguntado isso _antes_ de me dar alta, não?

James revirou os olhos e puxou Lily pelo pescoço para um beijo. Ela realmente deveria se incomodar mais com o fato de que eles poderiam facilmente serem vistos por suas colegas de apartamento.

Mas ela não conseguiu se importar quase nada quando passou as mãos pelo pescoço de James, e menos ainda quando a outra mão do garoto segurou sua cintura.

-Obrigada – Ela agradeceu quando eles se separaram e James riu.

-Tudo bem, te beijar não é nenhum sacrifício para mim, Evans – Ele respondeu.

-Não pelo beijo, idiota. Por… hoje.

-Ah – Ele estava corando levemente. Lily riu e o beijou mais uma vez antes de tirar o cinto e pegar suas coisas.

-E só para esclarecer – Ela disse, ao sair do carro – Teve comida e beijos e tudo, mas isso definitivamente não foi nosso segundo encontro.

Ela conseguiu ouvir a risada de James enquanto andava para o prédio, e não conseguiu não sorrir também.

Mary e Tonks a cercaram assim que ela chegou, querendo saber mais da história que Lily tinha certeza que Marlene já contara, mas ela não se incomodou. Era bom se sentir cuidada, ela refletiu enquanto tomava a sopa que Mary fizera.

_James Potter __20:19_

_Você diz a data e nós vamos pra esse segundo encontro, Evans_

_Não precisa bater a cabeça pra chamar minha atenção_

* * *

-Vamos, Marlene! – Lily chamou. Ela e Tonks estavam na sala esperando a amiga. Mary já tinha saído com Bertram, e as duas aguardavam Marlene ficar pronta para irem para o Três Vassouras para a saída de internos e residentes.

-Tem certeza que não vai ter problema eu ir? – Tonks perguntou mais uma vez. Lily sorriu.

-Você é namorada de Remus, ninguém vai achar ruim. – Lily garantiu. Tonks sorriu e Lily apertou seu ombro – E se acharem, problema deles.

Tonks sorriu mais e Marlene finalmente apareceu, chamando o uber. Lily dissera que poderia ir dirigindo, mas Marlene disse que não queria a amiga deixasse de se divertir, então concordaram que era melhor desse jeito.

Não demorou muito até elas chegarem no bar. A mesa deles era claramente a maior de todas, e vários dos colegas já estavam lá. As meninas deram um oi geral, e Remus se levantou para apresentar Tonks a todos com um grande sorriso.

O olhar da garota mais nova implorava para que Lily sentasse perto dela, e assim ela o fez – não apenas porque James ocupava a cadeira do outro lado.

Ele estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, claramente apreciando a escolha de roupa de Lily. O vestido era simples, mas ela sabia que lhe vestia muito bem. O contraste do preto com sua pele clara ressaltava as sardas de seu colo expostas pelo decote, assim como a maquiagem trazia o verde de seus olhos mais à tona.

-Você está tentando chamar minha atenção para alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou se inclinando na direção da garota. Lily apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

-Boa noite, Dr. Potter.

James riu e se afastou, pedindo mais um refrigerante ao garçom que passava.

Eles não ficaram isolados no mundo deles naquela noite; Frank e Alice apareceram e perguntaram a Lily como estava a cabeça. Sirius comentou sobre o decote de Lily fazendo a garota corar. Tonks e Remus também clamaram a atenção de Lily eventualmente.

Os outros internos estavam conversando, e Lily se viu rindo com todos. Ela adorava esses momentos de interação com os colegas, e era ainda melhor com os residentes bem humorados fazendo piadas também.

Era quase meia-noite quando Tonks levantou e puxou o namorado pela mão para dançar. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, mas depois que ela sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, ele levantou rindo e replicando mais coisas para ela no mesmo tom.

Lily mal conseguiu beber mais um gole de sua bebida até a cadeira ser ocupada de novo.

-Lily!

Ela se virou para sorrir para Benjy e percebeu que ele estava completamente bêbado.

-Hey, Benjy – Ela cumprimentou, rapidamente tirando o copo da mão dele e procurando água para oferecer. James lhe entregou uma garrafa imediatamente.

-Eu fiquei preocupado, sabe? – Benjy falou depois de beber metade da garrafa.

-Com o quê? – Lily perguntou. Ela sabia que Benjy precisava falar quando estava bêbado.

-Com você… sabe… caindo – Ele explicou, gesticulando para a cabeça dela e depois pro chão. Ela ouviu uma risadinha de James.

-Obrigada, Ben – Ela agradeceu, apertando o ombro dele – Mas eu estou ótima. Pronta para outra.

Benjy riu tolamente.

-Eu quase desço na hora que Amos falou – Ele confessou ainda sorrindo – Quase reflexo de… _antes_.

Lily mordeu o lábio e sentiu o rosto corando.

-Tenho certeza que foi algo _amigável_ – Lily disse.

-Bem, depois, sim. Mas na hora eu… sei lá.

-Você não está fazendo sentido, Benjy – Lily falou. Ela não sabia se James conseguia ouvir, mas achava que sim.

-Nós éramos _ótimos_ juntos, Lil – Benjy comentou. Lily mordeu o lábio.

-Nós somos ótimos amigos, Ben – Foi a resposta que a garota deu, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu falo como namorados, sabe? – Ele insistiu. Para horror de Lily, ele desviou o olhar dela para a cadeira além dela, onde ela sabia muito bem quem estava sentado – Potter, sabia que nós namoramos? – Benjy perguntou, apontando pra Lily. Ela simplesmente colocou o rosto nas mãos.

-Sério? – James replicou. Lily imaginou que se Benjy não estivesse tão embriagado ele teria escutado o tom curto de James – Que legal. Estão namorando ainda?

-Nah, ela terminou comigo – Benjy replicou – Eu nunca teria conseguido terminar com ela. Você está linda, Lily.

Lily só murmurou um obrigada enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira de novo. Benjy, contudo, achou que era um convite para se aproximar.

-Éramos tão bons, acho que ainda poderíamos ser, não? – Ele murmurou, se inclinando para Lily.

Com um arfar, Lily se afastou imediatamente, colocando uma mão no rosto de Benjy.

-Você está completamente _bêbado_, Benjy Fenwick. Levanta – Lily ordenou.

-Vai me levar pra um canto pra lembrarmos dos velhos tempos? – Benjy perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily bufou.

-Só se for você e Amos. Estou te levando pra ele. Você passou do ponto.

Benjy retrucou alguma coisa, mas fez o que Lily pediu. Lily se virou para James rapidamente e sussurrou um "já volto" em seu ouvido. Ela imaginou que ele não tivesse aceitado tão bem o comportamento de Benjy – ele finalmente parara de sorrir.

Não foi difícil achar Amos; ele suspirou quando Lily lhe passou Benjy, como se já esperasse aquilo. Lily aproveitou o momento para ir ao banheiro que ficava no fundo do bar e respirar um instante, mas quando estava entrando, uma mão a puxou pelo braço.

Ela conhecia a mão, então se deixou ser arrastada até o fundo do bar.

Lily não se incomodou nenhum pouco quando James a prensou contra a parede, a testa franzida.

-Boa noite, James – Ela disse com um sorriso provocador. Ele estava tão perto dela, com uma mão ao lado da sua cabeça e a outra em sua cintura, que se ela quisesse, poderia tê-lo beijado.

-Eu não gosto de Fenwick – James falou simplesmente. Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Você está com ciúmes de um bêbado, James Potter?

James nem teve a decência de corar; ele apenas assentiu.

-Do seu _ex-namorado_ bêbado, sim – Ele clarificou.

-Eu terminei com ele, James – Ela disse suavemente. Não foi o suficiente para tirar as rugas que tomavam sua testa.

-Ele tentou te beijar, Lily – James reclamou. Lily mordeu o lábio para esconder o sorriso.

-E eu não deixei – Lily respondeu, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. – Sabe por quê? – Ela sussurrou.

-Por quê?

-Porque não era _você_ – Lily justificou sorrindo. James grunhiu; o som a agradou mais do que deveria.

Ela também gostou mais do que jamais achou que fosse quando James pegou suas duas mãos e as prendeu na parede acima da cabeça de Lily, se inclinando até seus lábios estarem roçando o ouvido de Lily, num toque quase fantasma.

-Só _eu_ posso te tocar, Lily Evans – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, e o arrepio no corpo de Lily fez com que os lábios dele realmente entrassem em contato com sua pele que esquentava – Ninguém sabe disso, mas só _eu_ posso te beijar. Estamos entendidos nisso, certo?

Lily não conseguiu falar a resposta, então James se afastou levemente para vê-la assentindo.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de atacá-la, uma mão ainda segurando as dela acima dos dois enquanto a outra segurava sua cintura firmemente contra ele. Ele grunhiu contra os lábios de Lily quando ela colocou uma perna dele entre as suas, e, agora que ele sabia que o contato do corpo não seria perdido, usou a mão que não restringia os movimentos da garota para segurar sua nuca e seu cabelo.

Lily se controlava para não emitir nenhum ruído que fosse denunciá-los, mas era tão _difícil_ considerando o jeito que ele a empurrava contra a parede e o fervor da língua dele em sua boca, quase uma promessa…

Quando a mão livre dele alcançou a clavícula de Lily, ele se separou, tentando recuperar o fôlego com longas arfadas. Lily não gostou da distância, então se pôs a atacar o pescoço de James – ele não fizera a barba naquela manhã e o arranhar em seus lábios inchados era uma sensação incrível.

-Por que você não está me beijando, James Potter? – Ela sussurrou quando alcançou a orelha dele.

-Porque se eu continuar te beijando, estaremos num local extremamente inadequado para o que vou querer fazer com você, Lily Evans – Ele replicou no mesmo tom rouco.

Lily mordeu o lábio e se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Que bom que tenho um apartamento vazio então – Ela replicou. James ergueu uma sobrancelha, com o mesmo sorriso que ele exibia antes de beijá-la.

-Você tem certeza disso, Lily? – Ele perguntou, relaxando levemente a mão que prendia os pulsos da garota, porém sem soltá-los.

-Por Deus, _sim_. Você que decide se está afim da minha proposta – Ela provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior. James encostou nela mais firmemente, e Lily conseguiu sentir sua ereção.

-Vá na frente – Ele instruiu – Eu, uh, vou precisar um minuto ou dois.

Foi a vez de Lily abrir um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. Te espero na mesa.

James finalmente soltou as mãos de Lily e ela se desencostou da parede com uma piscadela para ele. Antes de voltar para a mesa, Lily foi no banheiro para consertar o cabelo e o batom: ambos gritavam exatamente o que ela estivera fazendo no fundo do bar.

Marlene felizmente não estava na mesa, e Lily conseguiu achá-la rapidamente.

-Lene, eu to indo pra casa – Ela informou assim que viu a amiga. Marlene franziu a testa.

-Já? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lily suspirou.

-Benjy tentou me beijar… eu não estou no clima…

Marlene assentiu.

-Você vai como?

-Uh, um uber, ou uma carona? Não sei…

Marlene franziu a testa de novo, mas foi interrompida por James, que viera se despedir.

-Hey, você pode dar carona pra Lily, certo? – Marlene sugeriu.

-Uh, claro. Está saindo também? – Ele perguntou. Lily disse que perdeu o clima, e ele assentiu, tirando a chave do carro do bolso e deixando Lily passar em sua frente.

Eles não se tocaram durante todo o caminho, e Lily sentiu a tensão aumentando entre os dois. James roubava alguns olhares enquanto dirigia, sempre sorrindo. Lily apenas mordia o lábio para se controlar.

James parou o carro na primeira vaga que tinha na rua e eles entraram no prédio de Lily, ainda sem contato.

-Mary não está em casa? – Ele perguntou enquanto entravam no elevador.

-Não, está com Bertram – Lily respondeu.

-Eu não entendo se ela gosta dele ou não – James confessou.

-Gosta, mas é um relacionamento complicado – Lily explicou enquanto saíam do elevador.

-Hum – Foi tudo que James respondeu enquanto a garota abria a porta de casa.

O apartamento estava completamente silencioso e escuro, do jeito que Lily esperava. Ela conseguia sentir James atrás dela e ouvir sua respiração calma.

Lily colocou a chave dentro da bolsa novamente e se virou para ele. James exibia seu sorriso confiante de sempre, tranquilo. Ele estendeu uma mão e Lily aceitou, se aproximando dele.

-Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou. Lily sorriu de volta.

-Tudo bem – Lily confirmou. James sorriu mais e puxou o rosto dela para um beijo delicado, que ele foi aprofundando aos poucos ao separar os lábios de Lily e puxá-la para mais perto – Mas vai ficar _ótimo_ assim que eu te levar pro meu quarto.

James riu e puxou Lily para outro beijo, dessa vez usando as duas mãos para prendê-la junto ao seu corpo. Lily pareceu satisfeita com a ação e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sem se incomodar muito com a bolsa.

Quando ela raspou as unhas curtas na nuca de James, ele grunhiu e, num movimento rápido, ergueu Lily do chão. A garota abraçou o tronco de James com as pernas, e ele começou a andar no corredor.

-Última porta no fundo – Ela sussurrou quando se separaram momentaneamente. James não assentiu, apenas continuou caminhando e abriu a porta do quarto que definitivamente era o de Lily.

James a empurrou contra a porta fechada e Lily sorriu.

-Agora sim tudo ótimo – Ela lhe disse. James riu e ficou satisfeito em beijá-la por alguns minutos, aproveitando o apoio para diminuir a diferença de altura entre os dois. Lily eventualmente largou a bolsa no chão e trancou a porta.

Uma das mãos de James a segurava pela cintura, e a outra começou a passear por sua perna. Lily não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria até sentir seus sapatos saindo. Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele.

James tomou como incentivo, porque a tirou da parede e a colocou delicadamente na cama, beijando sua testa com os olhos fechados.

-Hum – Ela sussurrou – Então eu ganho os dois lados de James Potter: o que mal me deixa me mexer contra a parede de um bar e o que beija minha testa antes de transar?

James abriu os olhos, e Lily jurava que seu sorriso podia iluminar a cidade toda.

-Você ganha todos os lados que quiser, Lily Evans.

BEGINNING

O sorriso de resposta de Lily foi quase tão grande quanto o de James, e ela se arrastou na cama para criar espaço para James. Ele retirou os sapatos e se acomodou entre as pernas da garota, depositando um leve beijo no lado interno do pulso dela.

Lily adorava esse lado doce dele – ela sentia o coração _pular_ no peito toda vez que ele era doce – mas ela não estava tão paciente quanto ele parecia estar, então quando ele soltou sua mão, Lily segurou o cabelo dele e o puxou até que o rosto dele estivesse alinhado com o dela.

-Com pressa? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Lily semicerrou os olhos, e isso foi suficiente para fazer James tomar a sua boca novamente.

Ela conseguia perceber que James tomava cuidado para não achatá-la com o peso de seu corpo, mas ela queria se sentir esmagada (pelo menos um pouco), e usou a mão que estava nas costas dele para puxá-lo.

Ele realmente parecia não querer acelerar nada. James, ela notou, estava apreciando tudo que podia: cada beijo era mais viciante que o último, as mãos dele não se apressavam para se livrar das roupas dela, e ele passeava os lábios pelo pescoço e pelo decote exposto de Lily.

A garota entendia e apoiava até certo ponto, mas desse jeito deixava muito a desejar, na visão dela. Então ele podia achar o que fosse, mas a camisa dele estava indo embora naquele momento.

Ele falou alguma coisa para provocá-la, mas Lily não estava ouvindo tanto – seu olhar estava focado no tronco de James (ela não deixaria ninguém julgá-la por isso). James retomou sua atenção com um beijo mais intenso enquanto Lily explorava o tórax e o abdome dele com os dedos.

Lily percebeu o momento exato que James decidiu imitá-la: a mão do garoto fez um caminho torturante do seu pescoço até a sua coxa desnuda pelo vestido que caía perto de sua cintura. Com a boca entreaberta, ele parou de beijar Lily para olhar onde a mão dele contrastava com a coxa de Lily.

-Hum, você estava falando sério de dor na coxa – Ele murmurou ao ver um hematoma.

-Você deveria ter me examinado – Ela replicou. James olhou novamente para ela, sorrindo.

-Eu examino agora, Lily. Serei _bem_ minucioso.

Lily riu com a promessa, mas James resolveu que realmente sem roupas ficava mais fácil e começou a levantar o vestido de Lily. Cada pedaço de pele que era revelada recebia um beijo de James, quase uma reverência.

Ele não jogou o vestido para longe como ela fizera com a camisa dele, mas ele também pausou para admirar o corpo em sua frente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação, como se não estivesse acreditando na sua sorte.

-Você é a coisa mais linda do mundo – Ele confessou quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram – Eu não… caralho, Lily.

Ela sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo: era difícil não se sentir um pouco acanhada com o olhar caloroso que James lançava em todo seu corpo, mas era também um olhar de profunda admiração.

Um olhar que combinava com as pupilas dilatadas que lhe encaravam desejosas.

A partir daí, a paciência de James pareceu encontrar seu fim: ele foi extremamente rápido ao se livrar de sua calça, e não estava tão contido – suas mãos explorando gananciosamente cada centímetro do corpo de Lily.

Como ele prometera, fora extremamente minucioso. James parecia muito preocupado com _Lily_: em como deixar tudo melhor para Lily, como deixá-la confortável, o que exatamente ela queria que ele fizesse…

O sutiã dela foi retirado e arremessado com menos cuidado que o vestido, e James gemeu ao sentir o contato direto com os mamilos eriçados, que ele fez questão de estimular ainda mais com mãos, lábios e língua – Lily só conseguiu responder atacando o pescoço de James com sua boca.

A sensação da barba por fazer era ainda melhor quando James arrastava seu rosto entre os seios de Lily, tomando um caminho mais inferior até garantir um lugar entre as pernas da garota que fez Lily implorar e gritar.

A camisinha estava na mão de Lily pouco tempo depois de James beijar a garota de novo, com mais desespero em seus lábios.

Eles se olharam longamente enquanto James estava parado antes de penetrar Lily. Não havia apenas luxúria naquela troca; Lily conseguia sentir tudo o que James queria lhe falar, todos os lados que ele tinha para lhe oferecer. Ela só esperava que ele conseguisse captar o mesmo dela.

Eles só pararam de se olhar para compartilhar um beijo ofegante e dizer o nome um do outro.

Lily não estava acostumada com tamanha intimidade logo de cara. Ela sabia que era algo diferente pelo modo que se sentia quando James entrelaçava seus dedos e prendia sua mão na cama, depositando leves beijos em seu rosto, pescoço e ombro, enquanto se movimentavam juntos.

Era assustador? Completamente. Mas quando James deitou em sua cama, depois de descartar o preservativo, a puxou o mais perto possível, fazendo questão de abraçá-la e beijar sua testa, ela percebeu que não se importava muito.

END

* * *

Lily sentiu algo tocando sua testa, e imediatamente pensou em Marlene lhe acordando para irem para o hospital. Mas ela sabia que a amiga não seria tão delicada.

Com uma leve careta, ela abriu os olhos para descobrir James acima dela, com um grande sorriso que ela teve de retribuir.

-Bom dia – James sussurrou, lhe beijando docemente.

-Bom dia – Lily devolveu quando ele se afastou – São que horas?

-Cedo – Ele respondeu – Eu tenho que ir pro hospital, mas não queria sair sem me despedir…

-Hm…

James a beijou de novo, mas depois se levantou da cama. Lily percebeu que ele usava a mesma roupa de ontem.

-Vai ficar na cara que você dormiu fora – Lily comentou.

-Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que Sirius percebeu que eu não passei a noite em casa.

Lily assentiu em concordância.

-Não se preocupe, minha boca é um túmulo – Ele garantiu.

-Não estou preocupada.

James sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez antes de sair. Lily pegou uma camisa qualquer e se vestiu, voltando a dormir.

Quando ela acordou novamente foi com o barulho do liquidificador, e dessa vez ela teve certeza que era Marlene.

Elas passaram mais um dia em frente à televisão. Lily aproveitou para contar o que acontecera com Benjy, e concordou com a careta que Mary fizera.

Ninguém estava muito afim de cozinhar, então decidiram pedir o almoço.

Nenhuma das outras comentou sobre os sorrisos de Lily, e ela ficou grata.

James mandou algumas mensagens ao longo do dia, mas não pôde falar muito: o plantão estava cheio e ele estaria lá até o dia seguinte.

Quando ela acordou no dia seguinte, tinha uma mensagem de bom dia dele que fez Lily sorrir.

Não foi fácil esconder de Marlene a ansiedade para ver James, e Lily não sabia se realmente tinha conseguido. Mas a amiga não comentou, o que era suficiente.

Apesar da clara expressão de cansaço, o rosto de James (com um pouco mais de barba por fazer) se iluminou num grande sorriso quando ele a viu chegando. Lily revirou os olhos e, depois de colocar as coisas na sala de prescrição, foi imediatamente no banheiro.

Não foi a única vez que ela teve de fazer xixi naquela manhã, e também não foi a única vez que ela sentiu ardência ao urinar ou uma pequena dor no pé da barriga.

Ela suspirou enquanto entrava na sala de prescrição, já sabendo exatamente o que estava vindo.

Enquanto ela guardava o estetoscópio, Sirius se aproximou com um imenso sorriso, e logo Lily entendeu o motivo.

-Evans, que horas James te deixou em casa no sábado? – Ele perguntou alegremente. James revirou os olhos.

-Hum, não sei… perto de meia-noite, eu acho…

Ela preferiu não perguntar o motivo, mas com uma risada, Sirius nem lhe deu a chance de ficar curiosa.

-Você _acredita_ que ele não dormiu em casa? – Sirius perguntou descrente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Hum… eu não sei exatamente o que responder?

-Olha pra isso! – Sirius exclamou, puxando James pela cabeça. Lily franziu a testa até perceber o que Sirius estava lhe mostrando – Um _chupão_!

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

-Parece que ele se divertiu – Ela comentou enquanto James se libertava das mãos de Sirius. Marlene e Remus riram da situação e de James retrucando sobre "espaço pessoal" e "privacidade".

Lily apenas forçou um sorriso.

No final da manhã, ela percebeu a oportunidade que estivera procurando: Remus estava no canto dos computadores, analisando algum exame sozinho. James e Sirius estavam conversando do outro lado da sala. Ninguém mais estava presente.

-Hey, Remy – Ela cumprimentou num sussurro – Tudo bom?

-Sim. Por que estamos sussurrando? – Remus perguntou enquanto Lily se sentava ao seu lado.

-Tenho um favor para lhe pedir – Ela explicou – e não queria que ouvissem.

-Hum, claro.

-Eu preciso de uma receita de antibiótico.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É para mim – Ela complementou.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, eu só… tenho infecção urinária muito facilmente.

Remus fez uma cara de compreensão e pegou o carimbo enquanto Lily lhe entregava o receituário.

-Muito obrigada – Ela agradeceu fervorosamente. Mas antes que conseguisse guardar o papel, Marlene apareceu atrás dela.

-Qual o segredo? – Ela perguntou. Lily dobrou a receita, rapidamente, mas não o suficiente – O que é isso?

-Nada – Lily replicou de imediato. Marlene estreitou os olhos – Receita pra paciente.

-E por que você está guardando no seu bolso?

-Uh, pra não perder.

Marlene descruzou os braços e relaxou. Lily imitou a posição, mas logo se arrependeu: a amiga usou o momento para tirar a receita do bolso do jaleco de Lily.

-Fosfomicina? – Marlene perguntou. Lily suspirou.

-É. Pode me devolver?

Marlene lhe entregou o papel, agora com uma expressão especulativa no rosto. Depois ela olhou para o outro lado enquanto Lily guardava a receita.

Então Marlene arfou.

-Lily Evans! – Marlene exclamou e Lily arregalou os olhos – Você transou com James, não fez xixi depois, _e _não me contou, sua safada!


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Boa noite e boa sexta-feira a todo mundo! Estou bem animada com as postagens semanais, e espero que vocês também! **

**Curtam, comentem e aproveitem! Obrigada por continuarem a ler Internamente Evans!**

* * *

O único pensamento que Lily conseguiu organizar foi "_ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui_"antes de fechar os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

-Hm… quê? – Remus perguntou. Lily não se mexeu, e Marlene a segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo levemente.

-Eu já lhe disse que–

-Lene! – Lily finalmente interrompeu. Remus estava olhando para ela curiosamente.

Do outro lado da sala, Sirius e James também olhavam para a garota.

-Do que Marlene está falando, Evans? – Sirius perguntou. Ah, maravilha. Tinha sido alto o suficiente. Ele e James agora se aproximavam, o último com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Não faço a menor ideia – Lily replicou ao mesmo tempo que Marlene começava a explicar:

-_Toda_ vez que Lily transa com alguém novo ela fica com infecção urinária, porque ela fica emocionada e quer ficar na cama fazendo chamego e tal – Lene disse – E ela acabou de pegar uma receita de fosfomicina com Remus. A porta do quarto dela estava trancada na madrugada do bar. Ela estava com um _excelente_ humor ontem. James está com um baita dum chupão e convenientemente deu carona a Lily depois do bar. _Como_ eu demorei tanto pra desconfiar?!

Lily suspirou, sentindo os quatro olhando para ela.

-Você _tinha_ que ser observadora agora, Marlene? – Lily retrucou, fazendo a amiga rir e bater palmas.

-Ah, isso é adorável! James, você poderia ao menos ter dado bom dia! – Marlene ralhou. James sorriu de leve.

-Você estava dormindo – Foi o que ele respondeu, antes de pegar a mão de Lily – Tudo bem?

-Sim, eu já tô acostumada… – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, que ele imitou enquanto se olhavam nos olhos.

-E deveria estar acostumada a fazer xixi depois de transar também! – Marlene exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos e encarou a amiga, mas James sorriu mais.

-Próxima vez eu chuto ela pra fora da cama e só deixo voltar depois de ouvir a descarga – Ele replicou com um brilho nos olhos que Lily não tinha certeza se era só brincadeira.

-Wow, espera aí – Sirius falou, erguendo a mão – "próxima vez"? Então isso é algo… regular?

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentando, mas com uma mão impediu James de abraçá-la como ela sabia que o garoto queria fazer. O sorriso dele gritava isso. Ele tomou a mão dela mais uma vez.

-Uh… – Ele disse, aparentemente incerto.

-Lily Evans! – Sirius exclamou – Ele é um _residente_!

-Ugh, cala a boca – Lily ordenou com um grunhido – Eu não vou falar sobre isso aqui.

-Tudo bem – Marlene aceitou – Todo mundo lá pra casa hoje de noite. Eu faço lasanha, vocês levam doces.

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação, retrucando algo sobre "invasão de privacidade" que fez James rir. Ela olhou para o garoto de novo.

-Em minha defesa, se você não tivesse deixado marcas em mim, Marlene nunca teria adivinhado – Ele disse. Lily revirou os olhos e tirou a mão dele, coçando o rosto que se avermelhava novamente.

-Não foi de propósito – Ela murmurou. James soltou uma risada rouca muito parecida com a que ela ouvira na madrugada em questão, e Lily olhou para ele com um esticar de lábios relutante.

-Eu não estou reclamando – James esclareceu rapidamente – Fique à vontade.

Lily soltou uma risada e socou o ombro de James levemente.

-Se você tivesse pedido a receita para _mim_, Marlene _provavelmente _não teria visto – Ele acrescentou, a diversão no seu rosto diminuindo levemente. Será que ele ficara chateado por causa disso? Talvez ela realmente devesse ter pedido para ele. Mas…

-Eu sei – Ela concordou – É só que… eu… seria um pouco… estranho para mim. Você estava com Sirius. E Remus estava sozinho na hora.

James meneou a cabeça.

-Hm.

-Próxima vez eu finjo que você esqueceu de carimbar uma prescrição e forjo sua assinatura – Lily continuou. James sacudiu a cabeça.

-Esquecendo por um momento o _crime_ de falsidade ideológica presente, não vai ter próxima vez – Ele esclareceu, fazendo Lily erguer as sobrancelhas – Você não ouviu? Eu te expulso da cama até você fazer xixi.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para diminuir o sorriso.

-Eu _acho_ que consigo lhe distrair nessa situação – Lily argumentou. James soltou uma risada e passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

-Eu me esforçarei pelo seu bem-estar.

Lily estava com a resposta na ponta da língua (bem espirituosa, inclusive), mas foi interrompida quando alguém limpou a garganta.

Ela e James haviam se esquecido que não estavam sozinhos na sala, e Sirius, Remus e Marlene observavam a cena com expressões extremamente entretidas.

Lily sentiu o rosto corando quando viu que Sirius parecia ter sido o ganhador da loteria.

-Nenhuma palavra! – Ela ordenou para Sirius. O garoto, ainda sorrindo absurdamente, fingiu trancar a boca e jogar a chave por trás do ombro.

-Ele vai se comportar – James garantiu.

Marlene chamou Lily para irem para casa; ela estava com uma expressão mais contida no rosto, mas Lily a conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquilo era apenas fingimento e que por dentro a amiga estava querendo imitar Sirius.

Sendo sincera, Lily estava se sentindo de uma forma muito similar.

Ela pegou a mochila e tirou o jaleco, evitando encontrar o olhar de qualquer um deles. Ela sabia que era besteira, que eles eram seus amigos, mas ela não estava pronta para… bem, admitir tudo para qualquer outra pessoa que não James.

-Então… umas seis da noite a gente passa lá? – James perguntou, fazendo Lily olhar para ele novamente.

-Pode ser – Ela confirmou. James sorriu de novo.

-Não se preocupe, não vai ser o segundo encontro – Ele sussurrou de modo que só Lily escutasse. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu escuto muito sobre isso, mas aguardo algo concreto…

James riu e sacudiu a cabeça, mas Lily se afastou antes que ele fizesse alguma loucura como beijá-la, e arrastou Marlene para irem embora.

A amiga estava estranhamente calada – talvez respeitando a vontade de Lily de não falar nada sobre o assunto ainda no hospital.

Mas Marlene também não perguntou nada enquanto Lily dirigia, e permaneceu quieta enquanto almoçavam com Mary.

A única coisa que ela falou foi um aviso sobre a ida dos meninos pela noite. Lily encarou o prato o tempo todo, para evitar até mesmo uma troca de olhar, e fugiu para a cozinha para lavar os pratos assim que possível.

Lily esperou Mary e Marlene saírem da sala para ir se esconder no quarto, onde ela ficou durante toda a tarde evitando Marlene – uh, _estudando_. Ela definitivamente estava estudando.

Obviamente esse também foi o motivo para ter guardado o celular na mochila e não pegar mais. Ela definitivamente não estava evitando as notificações. Apenas precisava se concentrar nos estudos.

E bem, ela conseguiu se concentrar e aproveitou o tempo, até Marlene bater na porta e ordenar que ela fosse ajudar com a o jantar. Segundo Marlene, Lily estava encarregada dos petiscos.

Sem querer contrariar a amiga (ou melhor, sem querer dar chance de Marlene falar muita coisa), Lily apenas assentiu e foi para a cozinha. Não tinha muita coisa que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser um molho para acompanhar as tortilhas já prontas que elas sempre tinham em casa.

Então Lily pegou os fones de ouvido e colocou uma música no celular (sem ver as mensagens) e se pôs a trabalhar, refletindo levemente sobre essa reunião espontânea em plena segunda-feira.

Tão concentrada estava na sua tarefa que quando sentiu alguém puxar um fone e abraçá-la por trás, Lily soltou um gritinho.

-Me ignorando? – James sussurrou em seu ouvido. Lily bufou.

-Que susto, seu palhaço – Ela reclamou, enquanto ele ria e depositava um leve beijo em seu pescoço – Claro que não, eu estava estudando. Sou uma estudante muito empenhada e precisava me concentrar.

-Huh. Estranho. Não lembro de ter aprendido nada com cebola durante a faculdade – James comentou. LIly revirou os olhos.

-Isso aqui foi para não dar chance de Marlene surtar – Ela replicou, colocando o molho pronto numa vasilha e lavando as mãos.

-Ah, esperta… – James elogiou, mordiscando a orelha de Lily. Ela riu e se virou.

-Oi – Ela disse sorrindo. James não pareceu se importar com a mudança de posição. Pelo contrário: depois de abrir um imenso sorriso, ele segurou o rosto de Lily com as duas mãos e a beijou levemente.

-Oi – James respondeu sorrindo – Então você não estava me ignorando?

-Por que eu estaria lhe ignorando?

-Eu não sei. Mas eu dormi umas oito horas ao todo nas últimas 60, então talvez eu tivesse feito alguma coisa sem me lembrar.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto ele descia as mãos para a cintura dela.

-Eu estava ignorando _Sirius_ – Ela explicou.

James riu e a beijou de novo.

-Ele não mandou nenhuma mensagem – James disse – Eu tomei o celular dele.

Foi a vez de Lily rir e puxar James para mais perto. Lily adorava beijar o sorriso do garoto, e aparentemente, ele também era chegado no hábito. Uma mão de James estava segurando o rosto de Lily quando eles ouviram uma exclamação que os fez se separarem e olharem para a porta da cozinha, onde Mary os encarava com olhos arregalados.

Mary e Lily ficaram se olhando até James soltar uma risadinha.

-Er… surpresa? – Lily disse incerta.

-Você me deve uma _baita_ explicação – Mary replicou.

-É pra isso que eles estão aqui – Lily afirmou.

-É? Eu vim aqui porque era um lugar com fácil acesso a você – James discordou, fazendo uma careta. Lily revirou os olhos, e quando focou em Mary de novo, Marlene também estava na porta, com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Ótimo, só falta Tonks. Terminou com o molho, Lily? – Marlene perguntou – Ou James te atrapalhou?

-Terminei antes dele atrapalhar – Lily replicou.

-Eu _jamais_ atrapalharia ninguém que está fazendo comida pra mim – James disse ao mesmo tempo.

-Não é pra _você_ – Lily retrucou – É pra todo mundo.

Marlene pegou o molho da mão de Lily com um olhar de alerta que a ruiva entendeu claramente: nada de ficar enrolando na cozinha com James pois eles eram esperados na sala. Lily pegou as tortilhas com uma mão e com a outra puxou James para o outro cômodo.

Sirius ocupava a poltrona, enquanto Remus e Tonks sentavam na mesa conversando sobre alguma coisa. Peter estava no sofá com o controle da televisão na mão, zapeando pelos canais com uma cara de cansaço e desinteresse.

-Sentem e falem – Marlene sugeriu quando Lily e James entraram. A garota depositou as tortillas na mesa de centro ao lado do molho que a amiga deixara enquanto James usava de certa força para forçar Peter a dar espaço no sofá.

-Não tem muita coisa a falar – Lily replicou, dando de ombros – Eu e James estamos juntos. Só isso. Tortilhas, alguém?

Tonks arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas o olhar de Marlene e Mary foi mais que suficiente para fazer Lily suspirar e aceitar que teria de contar tudo.

-Comece do início – Marlene pediu.

-Acho que o início foi quando Evans pediu ajuda a Pontas com a escala no primeiro dia do internato – Sirius comentou, fazendo todo mundo rir. James revirou os olhos e corou, mas não desmentiu o amigo enquanto continuava a sorrir e segurar a mão de Lily.

-Foi naquele dia que fomos beber na casa de vocês – Lily explicou.

-Nah, foi no dia do aniversário de Tonks, que dançamos juntos – James discordou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas depois pareceu aceitar.

-Pensei que tivesse sido no dia da calourada – Mary interrompeu. Lily e James se olharam e deram de ombros.

-Talvez – Lily concedeu – mas realmente começou no aniversário de Tonks.

Tonks bateu as palmas, aparentemente orgulhosa de ter tido alguma participação em tudo. Quando Lily falou do primeiro beijo, Sirius pareceu extremamente presunçoso – ele absorveu como tendo sido sua responsabilidade.

-Bem, foi mais Bellatrix – James replicou, fazendo Sirius encará-lo com raiva.

Lily continuou a falar (resumidamente) até a manhã daquele dia, com poucas interrupções de James. Ele não soltou a mão de Lily em nenhum momento. Ela sentia que ele estava feliz em não mais precisar esconder dos amigos.

O grande sorriso dele era uma pista disso.

-Sabe, McKinnon – Sirius falou num momento – Tonks e Lupin, James e Lily… parece haver um padrão entre minha casa e sua casa…

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, mas sorria também.

-Acho que Peter tá mais perto de seguir esse padrão que você, Black – Ela replicou docemente, e depois, sorrindo ainda mais, acrescentou: – Além do mais, você é meu _residente_.

Marlene conseguiu a reação esperada quando Lily arremessou uma almofada nela – mas a sorridente ruiva não estava tão incomodada assim, e tampouco se importou quando James a puxou para mais perto e depositou um beijo no ângulo de sua mandíbula.

Claro que a noite foi recheada de provocações e gracejos dos amigos, das tortilhas até as sobremesas que os garotos tinham levado, mas Lily levou numa boa. Se aquele era o preço pra estar aconchegada em um sorridente James, ela pagaria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

Lily não ficou surpresa em ser mais questionada depois que os garotos saíram quase dez horas da noite. James estava quase caindo de sono, mas se recusou a sair até que Marlene expulsasse os garotos.

Como ela e James tinham explicado o motivo de terem desejado manter em sigilo, nada estava diferente no hospital. James ainda roubava alguns olhares, e Lily admitia que ocasionalmente fazia o mesmo.

Ela também passou a visitar Philip diariamente. Ele ainda estava extremamente triste – o que era completamente compreensível – mas a presença da esposa amenizava em parte o sentimento dele. Karen era uma senhora baixinha que sempre tinha um sorriso e um abraço reservado para Lily.

Philip se mantinha resistente à traqueostomia, e ela ficou sabendo por James que a equipe de cabeça e pescoço estava preocupada com o caso dele – ainda estavam planejando a cirurgia, mas o jeito que Philip se mostrava em relação a perder a capacidade de cantar como antes era um grande empecilho.

-Eles disseram que a cirurgia dele pode até ser feita, se associada a quimioterapia e radioterapia depois – James lhe contou – Mas estão vendo o benefício disso. E tem a questão de Philip não parecer muito feliz com o pós-operatório.

Lily entendia Philip. Aquela era a _paixão_ dele. E mesmo que não fosse, a perspectiva de ficar com uma traqueostomia para sempre não agradava ninguém. Mas a outra alternativa que ele tinha era, na opinião dela e de toda a equipe médica, muito pior.

Então só restava uma coisa para Lily fazer: achar alguma forma de fazer Philip se sentir confortável com o pós-operatório.

Ela passou uma parte do domingo fazendo isso. Mary assistia televisão enquanto ela pesquisava no notebook na mesa da sala de jantar. James estava na cadeira ao seu lado, também no notebook, estudando alguma cirurgia que Flitwick, o preceptor de cirurgia pediátrica, comentara no dia anterior.

James chamara Lily para almoçarem naquele domingo, e depois de aceitar, ela sugeriu que fossem para a casa dela assistir a um filme. James concordara rapidamente, mas dissera que precisaria levar o computador pra estudar um pouco.

-Ótimo – Lily dissera – Se eu tiver alguma dúvida é só te perguntar ao invés de pesquisar.

Após revisar o paciente que dividia com Caradoc, Lily focou na missão de ajudar Philip de algum modo. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, ela finalmente conseguiu e acabou soltando um gritinho de felicidade.

-O quê? – James perguntou franzindo o cenho e desviando o olhar do notebook para ela. Lily apenas sorriu brilhantemente.

-Você vai ver amanhã, prometo – Ela respondeu. James sorriu também.

-Hum, uma surpresa pra mim? – Ele perguntou.

-Não é para você. Mas você vai ver amanhã.

Ele fingiu estar chateado pelo segredo fazendo um biquinho, mas Lily sorriu ainda mais e puxou o queixo dele para dar um beijo rápido. Ela se levantou, fechando o computador e levando para o quarto.

-Quer alguma coisa? – Lily ofereceu para James. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente, mas Lily falou antes que ele pudesse expressar exatamente o que ele queria – uma água, um suco…?

-Ah. Não, nada desse tipo.

Lily revirou os olhos sorrindo.

-Vai terminar de estudar Mitrofanoff ou Flitwick não vai deixar você operar – Ela disse – Vou ficar vendo TV com Mary e quando você terminar, se junte a nós.

James assentiu e Lily roubou mais um beijo antes de se jogar no sofá ao lado de Mary. Ela estava vendo Grey's Anatomy mais uma vez, um episódio mais antigo, mas Lily não se importava de já ter visto.

Algum tempo depois, James sentou no sofá ao lado dela, e Lily aproveitou para se apoiar nele, um sorriso no canto da boca. Ela sabia que James não era muito fã de Grey's, mas também sabia que ele não criticaria assim logo de cara por causa de Mary.

Mas ela esperava que alguma hora ele falaria alguma coisa – e foi justamente quando ele viu o caso principal do episódio. Lily suprimiu um sorriso.

-Ah, qual é! – Ele exclamou apontando para a televisão – Isso _obviamente_ é mentira! É impossível duas pessoas serem empaladas no meio do abdome por uma barra de metal _desse jeito_ e sobreviverem por tanto tempo sem nenhuma conduta!

Mary pausou o episódio, se desencostou do sofá e, de olhos semicerrados, se virou para James.

-_Impossível_? Você quer dizer que não existe a _menor_ possibilidade? – Mary vociferou. James arregalou os olhos; ele provavelmente não esperava tamanha veemência na defesa do seriado. Lily se limitou a sorrir.

-Bem, é algo muito _irreal_, Mary – Ele gaguejou.

-Você conhece Frida Kahlo, James? – Mary continuou na mesma voz.

-Eu… ela é uma… ela é famosa.

-Ela era uma pintora incrível da época do modernismo. Sabe o que aconteceu com ela? Sabe, James?

-Uh, ela pintou quadros incríveis?

-Ela foi _empalada_ por um metal de um ônibus em que ela estava por causa de um acidente com um trem. Ela sobreviveu, pintou quadros se casou e tudo o mais. Você está me dizendo que _Frida Kahlo_ é uma mentira?!

James gaguejou um pouco mais enquanto Lily agora ria abertamente.

-Mas isso é muito, mas muito difícil, Mary – James falou finalmente. – Tipo, extremamente raro desse metal não ter lacerado nenhum vaso importante e ainda estar estancando todos o resto. E eles estarem acordados e conversando desse jeito.

-Mas você pode dizer com toda a certeza, 100% de certeza, que é _impossível_ disso acontecer? – Mary perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Bem, _não_, não tem como dizer que algo é impossível na medicina.

-Então _não_ diga que é mentira. Aceito dizer que é raro, mas nada além disso – Mary concluiu e deu play, voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

James olhou para Lily aturdido, os olhos levemente arregalados e o queixo um pouco pendente. A ruiva apenas riu e deu de ombros.

-Mary leva Grey's Anatomy _muito_ a sério, James – Ela justificou num sussurro.

James retrucou alguma coisa, mas Lily se recostou nele de novo e o garoto rapidamente esqueceu, depositando um beijo na cabeça de Lily e a abraçando para que ela ficasse mais aconchegada nele.

No final do episódio, Mary disse que precisava estudar e deixou o controle com os dois ao sair para o quarto. Lily escolheu um filme de comédia que nenhum deles tinha assistido no cinema. Era bom estar nos braços de James, mas ele também era uma grande distração com suas mãos e beijos.

Quando James saiu no final da noite, Lily foi para o quarto de Mary com um sorriso.

-Eu acho que você assustou um pouco James com seu discurso – Lily confessou. Mary sorriu de volta e deu de ombros.

-Ele é forte. Vai superar esse momento – Ela ponderou, e seu sorriso se esticou ainda mais – Mas você, sua safada, está quase num episódio de Grey's Anatomy!

Lily revirou os olhos; ela sabia que Mary iria dizer isso uma hora ou outra.

-Não faça essa cara! Um romance escondido do resto do hospital ente uma interna e um residente!

-Mary, não é como em Grey's.

-Vocês _nunca_ se beijaram dentro do hospital?

Lily ia responder negativamente, mas a imagem deles na escada pulou em sua mente e ela sentiu o rosto corando enquanto Mary ria deleitada.

-Sabia! Imagina, vocês numa cirurgia, um ajudando o outro no momento de tensão, as mãos se tocam e vocês se olham…!

-Não tem nada disso – Lily falou rindo também – Primeiro que na cirurgia eu sou instrumentadora. Eu sou aquela velhinha que passa os materiais pra Derek. Estou longe no momento de tensão. Segundo que durante a cirurgia, nossas mãos… é como se fosse material de trabalho. É como se fosse uma pinça. Não tem espaço pra esse tipo de momento, Mary. Desculpe.

-Vai ter na minha fanfic – Mary retrucou. Lily riu e concordou. Assim como Grey's Anatomy, algumas coisas podiam ser exageradas em fanfics.

A animação de Lily no dia seguinte era tão aparente que até uma sonolenta Tonks percebeu.

-Isso tudo é só por que vai ver James? – Tonks perguntou num bocejo enquanto elas tomavam café em pé na cozinha – Ele não estava aqui ontem?

-Ha, ha, engraçadinha. Não é por isso – Lily negou – Eu só estou animada porque estava procurando uma informação para um paciente e achei. Acho que vai ajudar bastante.

Marlene apareceu antes que Tonks pudesse responder, enchendo sua garrafa térmica com café.

-Vamos logo antes que James se irrite porque não te viu tempo suficiente – Marlene murmurou, fazendo Tonks rir.

Bem, talvez ver James no hospital também tivesse um pouco a ver com a animação da ruiva. Contudo, ela apenas revirou os olhos e foi para o quarto escovar os dentes e pegar sua mochila para saírem.

O sorriso de James estava acompanhado por uma expressão ansiosa e curiosa quando ele foi cumprimentar Lily. A garota deu de ombros.

-Paciência, jovem gafanhoto. Tudo tem sua hora.

James estreitou os olhos, mas não falou nada – ele sabia que Lily precisava passar os pacientes e ainda discutir o que Caradoc tinha pedido para ela estudar.

Ela estava ainda mais ansiosa que James, mas botou sua missão de lado para dar atenção completa a seus pacientes. Depois ainda tinha que a discussão, e a visita do dia demorou muito tempo devido a um paciente novo que chegara no final de semana.

A manhã passou de maneira vagarosa para Lily, mas ela finalmente estava livre de suas obrigações. Ela esperou James terminar de explicar alguma coisa para Emmeline, pegando o celular e já separando o celular.

Quando ela desviou o olhar da tela, James estava caminhando em sua direção.

-Posso saber agora o que é? – Ele perguntou exasperadamente, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Apressadinho. Vem cá.

James seguiu Lily sem que ela precisasse dizer mais nada. Eles entraram no quarto de Philip e Lily ficou feliz que ele não estivesse dormindo. A mulher dele não estava presente, e Lily ponderou que fosse melhor para o que ela queria fazer.

-Olá, Philip – Ela cumprimentou. Ele acenou com a cabeça para os dois – Já decidiu alguma coisa a respeito da traqueostomia e da cirurgia?

-Ainda pensando – Ele replicou com a voz rouca de sempre. Lily assentiu.

-Bom, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar, se o senhor quiser ver – Ela informou – Eu acho que sua escolha e sua autonomia são extremamente importantes, então eu queria lhe dar mais uma opção.

Philip e James ergueram as sobrancelhas, e o paciente assentiu, autorizando Lily pegar o celular e se aproximar dele. James estava atrás de Lily, observando a tela por cima da cabeça dela.

O coração da garota estava acelerado; ela estava nervosa, apesar de achar que seu achado poderia ajudar Philip. Ele olhava curiosamente para o teatro mostrado no celular, mas Lily foi percebendo sua feição mudando quando o coral apareceu.

Ela também viu os olhos de Philip começarem a lacrimejar quando ele percebeu que o coral era composto apenas por pessoas com cânulas de traqueostomia – e ainda assim, conseguiam cantar.

-O senhor não precisa perder sua grande paixão, Philip – Lily disse quando o vídeo terminou – Não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas com a traqueostomia e a cirurgia queremos lhe dar a melhor chance de lutar. E ainda assim, o senhor pode conseguir cantar.

Philip virou o rosto e encarou Lily nos olhos. Ela sabia que não estava imune à emoção do momento, mas não se importava muito.

-Eu quero ouvir o senhor cantando ao vivo, Philip. Demora um tempo, com fisioterapia e fonoaudiologia, mas eu sei que se alguém tem força suficiente para chegar lá é o senhor com seu amor pelo canto. Só… considere essa possibilidade de futuro, certo?

Philip assentiu e enxugou o canto dos olhos, mas não falou mais nada. Lily sorriu levemente e apertou a mão dele e se despediu com um aceno. Ela não precisou olhar para saber que James estava lhe seguindo, mesmo que igualmente calado.

Eles entraram na sala de prescrição, onde Marlene estava num canto com Snape, provavelmente discutindo algum paciente (não parecia estar muito agradável pela cara da garota).

-Acha que vai funcionar? – Lily perguntou quando foi arrumar seu material e James a seguiu.

-Acho que tem grandes chances. Como você ficou sabendo desse coral?

-Eu sabia que traqueostomias não impediam a pessoa de falar completamente caso tivesse o acompanhamento adequado – Ela explicou – Então pensei que talvez o mesmo se aplicasse a cantar, já que o processo é bastante similar, e me deparei com esse vídeo.

James apenas assentiu, sua expressão séria fazendo Lily questionar se havia ultrapassado alguma linha.

-Acha que eu fiz mal? Que foi muito direto? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. James sorriu levemente.

-Na verdade, eu acho que foi uma ideia excelente que algum de nós deveria ter tido antes, e estou apenas me lembrando que você ficaria extremamente chateada se eu te beijasse aqui – Ele murmurou quietamente, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

Lily sentiu o rosto corando completamente.

-Ficaria. Ambiente de trabalho, James Potter! Se comporte! – Ela ralhou. James sorriu mais.

-Nem na escada?

Lily semicerrou os olhos e James gargalhou, pegando uma mão da garota discretamente.

-Sua ideia só não foi melhor do que ver o seu comprometimento com seu paciente, Lily. Vou falar com o pessoal da cabeça e pescoço vir aqui mais tarde e ver se ele já tem alguma resposta – James replicou, a voz carregada do mesmo sentimento dos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Lily sorriu em resposta, sentindo o rosto corando. Dessa vez não era de vergonha, e ela deixou o orgulho aflorar um pouco. Às vezes ela sabia que tinha feito algo certo, e bem… ela era só uma garota, certo? Ela podia se sentir orgulhosa por isso.

O sorriso de resposta de James apoiava esse ponto, então ela permitiu que seus lábios se esticassem mais.

Marlene percebeu a alegria de Lily, e ela contou o que ocorrera enquanto iam para casa. O bom humor da ruiva era contagiante, e quando Lily entrou na garagem as duas estavam cantando a música da rádio com vontade.

Tão animadas estavam que continuaram com a música enquanto faziam o almoço, e conversaram animadamente enquanto comiam com Mary.

A rotina de Lily chegava a ser maçante de tão repetitiva – mais uma tarde que ela passava estudando, ora assuntos dos seus pacientes, ora das futuras provas.

Naquele dia ela estava um pouco mais distraída, ainda com o mesmo sorriso da manhã, pensando se Philip aceitaria a cirurgia. Seu celular mesmo no modo silencioso lhe capturava a atenção, e, claro, James também aparecia em sua mente.

Então foi fácil de entender porque ela foi a primeira da casa a ouvir a campainha tocando, e ainda mais simples compreender Lily ter saído rapidamente para abrir a porta. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de quem era, mas com certeza era mais interessante do que estudar nomes de fungos.

Quando ela viu James pelo olho mágico, um imenso sorriso tomou seu rosto, e ela abriu a porta animadamente.

-Já sentiu saudade? – Lily provocou. James, contudo, nem se deu o trabalho de responder; ele apenas deu dois passos para a frente, tomou o rosto de Lily nas mãos e a beijou, ainda andando para a frente até fechar a porta com o pé.

Quando ele separou seus rostos, ele exibia um sorriso brilhante.

-Philip aceitou a cirurgia, contanto que ele pudesse entrar em contato com fisioterapeuta e fonoaudiólogo assim que possível, para que ele possa cantar de novo – James informou e Lily sentiu seus olhos marejando mais uma vez naquele dia – E foi tudo _você_, Lily.

Ela não falou nada, apenas puxou James para mais um beijo.

-Eu estou tão feliz que eu poderia dançar agora! – Ela confidenciou, e James riu.

-E deveria! Eu senti o mesmo, e eu tinha que te ver… – Ele disse, beijando sua testa levemente – Mas não vou demorar, sei que você tem muito a estudar.

-Nah, fica – Lily convidou – Não to conseguindo estudar nada hoje. Tô muito aérea.

James sorriu e depositou sua mochila em cima da mesa, se acomodando no sofá junto com Lily.

-Já que eu vou ficar, tenho um convite a lhe fazer – Ele disse, puxando-a para mais perto e beijando o ombro de Lily docemente. Ela adorava como James era carinhoso.

-Convide.

-Esse sábado tem o churrasco dos residentes – Ele começou, e depois hesitou – Podemos levar namoradas e etc. Então eu queria saber se você quer ir.

Lily ficou quieta por um instante.

-No caso, Tonks vai, e diríamos que você está indo pra ela não se sentir sozinha, por ser mais nova e tal. Se preferir, dizemos que Sirius que te convidou e está cuidando da prima – James sugeriu – Vai ser legal. Churrasco, piscina. Você faz companhia a Alice enquanto jogamos o mini campeonato de futebol.

-Hum. Você vai jogar então? – Lily perguntou finalmente.

-Claro. Eu sou o melhor do hospital.

Lily riu.

-Certo, eu vou. Mas você vai ter que fazer gols para mim – Ela impôs, e sentiu James sorrindo em seu pescoço antes dele beijar a região sensível.

-Com toda a certeza.

-Ah, preciso chegar em casa antes de nove da noite – Ela se lembrou – Vamos fazer provas.

Ela sentiu James se afastando levemente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Seu, hum, grupo de estudos? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim. Eu, Marlene, Emme, Benjy…

-Benjy, se ex-namorado?

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Bertha também estará nesse churrasco?

Lily percebeu os cantos da boca de James se erguendo levemente. Ele não resistia quando Lily contra-argumentava.

-Benjy, seu ex-namorado que tentou te beijar no bar?

-Bertha, sua ex-namorada que te chamou para sair na minha frente?

James agora fazia um biquinho, e Lily puxou seu rosto para um beijo.

-Benjy faz parte do meu grupo de estudos, Bertha também é residente. Ou melhor, Dra. Jorkins. Teremos que lidar com isso – Lily concluiu. James a abraçou mais perto, e depositou vários beijinhos em sua cabeça.

-Tudo bem, voltamos antes de nove da noite até – James concedeu.

-Não vale você ficar aqui e sair depois de ele chegar, James! – Lily exclamou, e ele riu.

-Não tira minha diversão!

-Você vai ter que ser mais rápido, só isso.

-Ou eu vou ter que aproveitar _agora_… – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, mordiscando sua orelha enquanto uma das mãos dele passava por debaixo da blusa de Lily.

-Só se você for extremamente silencioso.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca.

-Você tem mais problema que eu com isso.

* * *

Não era que Lily estivesse _evitando_ Benjy, só não houve nenhuma oportunidade para eles conversarem no hospital sobre os próprios pacientes, quem diria para outras coisas.

Não que Lily achasse que Benjy quisesse de fato conversar sobre o bar no sábado. Ele não dera nenhuma indicação explícita disso (_Emmeline_ dissera que ele queria conversar com ela, mas nunca contou _sobre_ o que exatamente, então…)

A realidade é que o resto da semana realmente fora cheia. Lily voltou no leito de Philip para abraçá-lo, e teve que segurar a emoção de novo quando a mulher dele a abraçou com força. O residente da cabeça e pescoço foi falar com ela que tinha sido uma boa ideia, então o sorriso de Lily tinha uma boa explicação.

Quer dizer, outra boa explicação além do fato de James ser… bem, _James_. Ele era incrível, e parecia querer estar com Lily ainda mais que ela queria vê-lo. Eles se falavam constantemente pelo celular – exceto quando estava no hospital ou estudando.

Lily mandava dúvidas para James, e ele respondia com áudios muito mais longos do que era necessário. Mas ela supunha que ele só fazia isso porque ela confessara que não tinha muita paciência para áudios; ainda assim, ouvia todos que James mandava, e ela sabia que ele ficava feliz em saber que ela esquecia um pouco dessa aversão pessoal para ouvir os áudios dele.

Até porque ele sempre misturava alguma coisa pessoal com a explicação, e o coração de Lily acelerava enquanto ela ria das besteiras que James falava.

No início do rodízio, Lily desconfiara que iria se encontrar na rotina do serviço de cirurgia. Ela só não sabia que iria encontrar James.

Tonks tinha ficado extremamente animada quando soube que Lily iria para o churrasco. Ela realmente tinha medo de ficar deslocada, mesmo quando Lily lhe lembrou que Remus não iria nem jogar futebol, nem cair na piscina por muito tempo por causa da anemia falciforme.

-Ainda assim, você pode me apresentar a todo mundo! – Ela dissera animadamente – Eu vou ser a motorista da rodada, e não vou sair de perto de você para manter seu disfarce.

Lily sorrira com essa informação. Realmente seria uma boa pedida.

Elas iriam com o carro de Lily, e passariam na casa dos meninos para pegá-los. Peter só conseguiria chegar depois de 19h pois estaria de plantão, então caberia todo mundo no mesmo carro.

Lily pulou para o banco de trás para deixar Remus sentar na frente com Tonks – e também porque ela achou que os três garotos ficariam apertados no fundo. Depois que todos tinham colocado o cinto de segurança, James puxou Lily para mais perto e deu um beijo em sua testa.

-Sentiu saudades? – Lily perguntou sorrindo e segurando uma mão dele com as suas duas.

-Muitas – James confirmou solenemente.

-Eu me sinto deslocado aqui – Sirius reclamou do outro lado de Lily – Dois casais e eu.

Lily chutou a perna de Sirius levemente.

-Mas eu sou sua convidada para o churrasco! – Ela exclamou.

-Verdade. Você não deveria estar se jogando pra _mim_, então?

James segurou a mão de Lily com mais firmeza, como se ela realmente fosse se mexer do lugar confortável que estava.

-Talvez. Se prepare para quando chegarmos lá. Não vou te deixar em paz.

James resmungou alguma coisa no ouvido de Lily, fazendo a ruiva gargalhar e depositar um beijo no ângulo da mandíbula do garoto.

-Eu falei há um tempão que seu amigo é loucamente apaixonado por mim, James – Lily disse – Você que escolheu achar que era brincadeira.

-O que importa é que eu sou o seu favorito – James replicou, ainda sem sorrir.

-Uh, wow. Isso é estranho – Tonks falou do banco de motorista – Eu sempre ouvi Lily dizer que _Remus_ era o favorito.

A reação de James foi exatamente a esperada: um olhar de ultraje para Lily e a boca despencando em choque. Honestamente, o garoto era fofo demais para o próprio bem.

Lily passou o resto do caminho convencendo James que ele passara a ser o favorito dela, e que os sentimentos ardentes de Sirius nada significava para ela agora que ela e James estavam juntos. Ela já tinha visto os cantos dos lábios dele se erguerem rapidamente, então ela sabia que ele estava fingindo – ela não se importava muito em continuar sussurrando coisas no ouvido dele.

Mas quando eles estavam chegando perto do clube onde seria o churrasco, Lily se separou relutantemente de James, e bravamente resistiu beijar o biquinho que ele fez.

Lily andava ao lado de Tonks, que segurava a mão de Remus do outro lado. Sirius e James iam na frente, rindo e chamando a atenção.

Eles passaram por alguns residentes conhecidos, que cumprimentaram o grupo com sorrisos. Perguntaram sobre Lily, e eles contaram a desculpa de fazer companhia a Tonks. Ninguém pareceu estranhar muito.

James sorria em satisfação com isso.

Eles sentaram numa mesa junto com Alice e Frank. Já tinha comida e bebida lá, e Sirius rapidamente jogou um pedaço de picanha na boca.

Estava um dia ensolarado e quente, e Lily ficou extremamente feliz por ter escolhido um vestido fresco e pelas bebidas que passavam livremente.

Vários residentes passavam para conversar com Tonks, curiosos para conhecer melhor a jovem namorada de Remus.

Bertha Jorkins, Lily ficou feliz em perceber, não parou na mesa deles em nenhum momento.

Algum tempo depois deles terem chegado, Frank chamou James e os dois se levantaram com sacolas.

-Hora do futebol – Alice explicou, revirando os olhos. Frank sorriu e apertou a bochecha da garota.

-Você não _precisa_ ir assistir, Allie – Ele falou.

-Eu sei disso, eu quero ir assistir. Mas eu sempre fico sozinha lá – Alice reclamou.

-Eu vou com você, Alice – Lily se ofereceu – A gente leva dois pratinhos desses e bebidas. Podemos fazer um ranking dos residentes mais bonitos – Lily sugeriu com uma piscadela.

-Vocês estarão olhando pro lado errado – Sirius disse, passando os braços por trás da cabeça – Eu sou o residente mais bonito.

Lily fez uma careta de discordância, fazendo Sirius semicerrar os olhos.

-Tem algum que vai jogar que você ache mais bonito, Lil? – Tonks perguntou alegremente. Lily apenas revirou os olhos, sentindo sua bochecha esquentar.

-É exatamente isso que eu vou descobrir, Tonks.

-Hum. Boa sorte.

Lily pegou um prato e sua bebida, e Alice fez o mesmo. Elas seguiram os dois garotos até a beira da quadra, onde vários dos residentes estavam dividindo os times.

Lily estava ansiosa para ver James jogando – ela sabia que ele era brilhante – mas ela não podia demonstrar isso para Alice. Já era demais a quantidade de gente que sabia dela e de James. Quanto menos pessoas cientes, mais fácil de manter o segredo.

Ela e Alice conversavam enquanto o jogo rolava, e James realmente se provou acima da média dos colegas. Quando a bola estava com ele, era tudo mais fluido e ele fazia coisas complexas parecerem simples.

Depois que o time de James e Frank ganhou a segunda partida, Lily se voluntariou para pegar refil nas bebidas. A fila estava relativamente grande, então ela ficou um tempinho.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse vindo para me ver jogar.

Lily se virou para o sussurro de James.

-Sim – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom – Mas aí eu percebi que você é melhor que todo mundo e perdeu a graça.

James abriu um sorriso imenso com o elogio, e Lily não teve como não imitá-lo.

-Tudo bem, talvez minha visão seja enviesada, mas… – Lily continuou.

-Enviesada?

-Sim. Talvez eu goste _tanto_ de você que eu veja as coisas um pouco diferente do que são na realidade.

James sorriu ainda mais e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você vai me _matar_, Evans.

Lily riu e finalmente conseguiu pegar a bebida dela e de Alice, voltando ao lado de James para a beira da quadra.

-Perdeu? – Ela perguntou.

-Nah. Temos uma regra que se o time ganhar três vezes seguidas, sai – James explicou, passando a mão pela testa para impedir que o suor escorresse em seus olhos.

-Os óculos não lhe atrapalharam não? – Lily perguntou, indicando o acessório.

-Já acostumei a jogar. Não consigo enxergar praticamente nada sem óculos.

-Você já pensou em usar lente? – Ela olhou para ele curiosamente. James devolveu com um sorriso.

-Não gosta de meus óculos, Evans?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Claro que eu gosto, seu palhacinho. Lente me parece ser mais prático, só. Principalmente pra atividades físicas.

-Eu tentei usar, quando era mais novo, mas era um saco. Então simplesmente desisti e prendia o óculos com um esparadrapo e pronto.

Lily riu, imaginando um James de 10 anos com esparadrapos prendendo os óculos.

Quando chegaram na beira da quadra, James deu uma piscadela e voltou para o jogo, enquanto Lily se juntava a Alice mais uma vez, entregando a ela a bebida.

Mais uma vez, o time de James e Frank ganhou, e todos pararam pra redividir os times. Dessa vez, os dois estavam em times diferentes.

-Então… ainda tem certeza de seguir esses loucos pra cirurgia? – Alice perguntou. Lily sorriu.

-Até o momento, essa loucura é o que tenho em mente.

-Você sabia que eles ficam um dia inteiro sem tomar banho às vezes? – Alice confidenciou, fazendo Lily rir.

-Acho que isso é mais por serem homens do que cirurgiões. Acho difícil ver McGonagall ficando um dia inteiro sem tomar banho.

Alice semicerrou os olhos.

-Olha só, se você não tem todas as respostas!

Lily riu mais uma vez.

-Escuta, você gosta de crianças, certo? – Alice continuou.

-Claro. Quem não gosta de crianças?

-Já é o primeiro passo! Pensa naquelas coisinhas fofas! Pensa em trabalhar com elas o tempo _todo_!

-Bem, é difícil imaginar isso – Lily ponderou – Porque eu fico com pena das crianças doentes.

Alice franziu o cenho.

-Isso é um problema, mas você vai estar _ajudando_ essas crianças! – Alice exclamou – Você vai conseguir tirar a dor dessas crianças!

Lily hesitou, e foi o tempo necessário para uma risada chegar nas duas. Frank estava sorrindo abertamente, a sacola com a muda de roupa na mão. Olhando para a quadra, Lily percebeu que o time de James ganhara do de Frank.

-Alice, apenas desiste! – Frank falou. Lily olhou para ele com atenção; ele estava sorrindo muito mais do que alguém que havia acabado de perder deveria, os olhos com um brilho peculiar admirando a namorada.

-Eu não vou desistir, Longbottom! – Alice exclamou, cruzando os braços – Minhas crianças merecem alguém que seja tão interessada e apaixonada como Lily, tanto quanto seus pacientes cirúrgicos! E não adianta vir com isso de a batalha está perdida e blá blá blá, porque só estará perdida quando ela fizer a prova!

Alice se virou novamente para Lily enquanto Frank gargalhava. Como Alice estava focada em Lily, ela não viu quando o namorado sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ainda assim extremamente feliz.

-Você ainda vai passar pela alegria das crianças, Lily. Eu te _prometo _que vai ser encantador! – Alice segurava as duas mãos de Lily, encarando a ruiva, e perdendo Frank abrindo a sacola que carregava – Você só precisa estar de mente aberta. Diz pra mim, 'eu vou passar pela pediatria com a mente aberta para as crianças'.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

-Sim, Alice, eu vou passar pela pediatria com a mente aberta para as crianças. Não se preocupe quanto a isso – Lily garantiu.

-Viu, Longbottom! Essa batalha está longe de–

Mas Alice se interrompeu porque ao virar de novo para Frank, ela arfou. Em defesa de Alice, Lily também arfou.

Todo mundo ao redor também parou para observar, inclusive o jogo que estava acontecendo.

Todos observando Frank com um joelho no chão e um anel estendido na direção de Alice, um sorriso imenso e os olhos ainda brilhando, aparentemente enxergando apenas Alice.

-Se case comigo, Alice. Eu prometo que minha missão vai ser te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo para sempre. Você pode convencer Lily. Inferno, você pode ter todos os internos que quiser. Só se case comigo.

Lily ficou agradecida por ter lembrado de pegar o celular, porque conseguiu tirar uma foto da expressão de Frank no exato segundo que Alice disse "sim", conseguiu pegar o momento em que eles se abraçaram, e ainda a hora que Frank colocou a aliança no dedo de Alice.

E apesar de as fotos terem ficado boas, Lily sabia que não tinham conseguido capturar um terço da alegria do momento.

Mas Alice ficaria feliz em ter essa lembrança.

* * *

O caminho de volta para casa foi mais silencioso. Tonks não tinha bebido nada para dirigir e Lily bebera pouco porque iria estudar, mas Remus estava silencioso, lançando olhares sorrateiros para Tonks, Sirius estava dormindo com a boca aberta e James abraçava Lily, com o rosto enfiado no pescoço dela.

Quando chegaram no prédio dos garotos, Remus acordou Sirius com uma cutucada firme no peito, fazendo Sirius acordar e sair do carro meio cambaleante. James puxou Lily com ele para fora.

-Não tem _nada_ que lhe convença a ficar aqui, comigo, ao invés de ir para casa com aquele pateta do Fenwick? – Ele perguntou, segurando as duas mãos dela e a puxando para perto. Lily fez um biquinho.

-Eu vou _estudar_, James – Lily replicou – E não é só Benjy.

James resmungou alguma coisa.

-Estuda _comigo_.

-Eu fico aqui se você conseguir me dizer todos os critérios diagnósticos de Lúpus – Lily disse, cruzando os braços. James semicerrou os olhos, e Lily riu, beijando ele levemente – Nos vemos amanhã.

-Tá – Ele disse, à contragosto, beijando Lily de novo.

Ela entrou no banco de trás de novo – Remus iria com eles para voltar de táxi com Tonks para casa.

Não demoraram muito para chegarem no apartamento das meninas. Lily subiu e foi tomar banho imediatamente, e quando saiu do quarto, Benjy, Emme e Marlene já estavam esperando por ela na mesa.

Eles fizeram a prova em silêncio como habitual, e terminaram pouco antes de meia-noite. Quando a última pessoa terminou (Lily), eles passaram a corrigir as questões.

Eram meia-noite e meia quando o interfone tocou. Todos fizeram caras de confusão – quem estaria interfonando a esse horário. Lily levantou para atender.

-_Ah, boa noite. Lily Evans é desse apartamento?_ – O porteiro perguntou.

-Hum, sou eu.

-_Tem uma… encomenda para a senhorita aqui. E, uh, tem que ser você a pegar_.

Lily obviamente estranhou, mas desceu para ver o que era, depois de garantir que não demoraria. Ela gostaria de achar que tinha sido engano, mas seu nome fora explicitamente dito.

E quando ela chegou na portaria, ela viu o motivo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, James? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso.

-Rash malar, lesão discoide, fotossensibilidade – James começou a recitar, contando com os dedos – úlceras orais, artrite, serosite, doença renal, envolvimento neurológico, alterações hematológicas, alterações imunológicas e FAN positivo.

Lily sentiu seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso cada vez maior a cada critério que James falava.

-Nós estamos corrigindo a prova – Lily informou – Não tinha questão sobre lúpus. E esses critérios são de 2012. Estão desatualizados.

James semicerrou os olhos.

-Tudo bem.

-Você só veio para isso? – Ela perguntou, puxando ele mais para perto pela camisa.

-Nah. Você disse que nos veríamos amanhã – Ele disse sorrindo – Já é amanhã.

Lily sorriu e beijou James.

-Eu não vou conseguir lhe esconder no meu quarto com Benjy e Emmeline na sala.

-Tudo bem. Eu… – Ele hesitou e pegou uma sacola ao seu lado – trouxe cookies para vocês.

Lily sorriu ainda mais ao pegar a sacola.

-Olha só. Parece que eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. James trocou a expressão hesitante por um imenso sorriso, e puxou Lily para perto pela cintura.

-Hum. Parece que minha namorada fala as coisas certas pra me fazer sorrir.

Lily ficou feliz em beijar James quando ele se inclinou.

Mas ela achava que ficaria feliz com basicamente qualquer coisa que eles fizessem juntos.


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**SEXTOU DE NOVO! Boa noite, pessoal! Como foram de semana? Bem, espero!**

**Trago mais uma parte de Internamente Evans para vocês!**

**Curtam, comentem, me digam o que acharam... o céu é o limite!**

**Desde já, até sexta que vem!**

* * *

Lily sabia que estranhariam a sacola de cookies em sua mão – ela claramente não estava esperando o interfone, então não tinha como dizer que ela pedira para o grupo – mas ela não conseguia parar de sorrir o suficiente para pensar em uma desculpa para dar.

Ela gostaria de dizer a verdade: que seu namorado passara para deixar os doces.

Mas ela sabia que Benjy e Emmeline iriam querer saber mais sobre um _namorado_, então não seria tão prudente falar que era tão sério.

Quando Lily entrou em casa, os três colegas olharam para cima imediatamente. Ao ver a sacola e o rosto de Lily, Marlene abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Alguém quer cookie? – Ela ofereceu, sentando na mesa de novo.

-Alguém veio deixar cookie pra você meia noite? – Benjy perguntou incrédulo.

Lily deu de ombros e pegou um cookie – estava mais delicioso que ela imaginava.

-Tem alguém querendo impressionar nossa ruivinha… – Emmeline disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e pegando um biscoito também.

-Talvez alguém tenha conseguido impressionar já… – Marlene replicou, fazendo Lily lhe lançar um olhar irritado. Emmeline abriu um grande sorriso.

-Lily Evans, você tem escondido coisas! – Emmeline exclamou. Lily não entendia o motivo de tanta surpresa, já que elas não eram muito próximas.

-Eu, er… estou saindo com um cara. Nada demais – Ela disse, franzindo o nariz e pegando mais um dos cookies divinos.

-Se o cara passou meia-noite pra lhe deixar cookies, é algo "demais" para ele, Lily – Emmeline disse. Lily apenas olhou para o cookie. Benjy, curiosamente, estava calado, então Lily resolveu limpar a garganta e voltar à tarefa em mãos: terminar de corrigir a prova.

Eles não demoraram muito; tinha sido uma prova mais tranquila. Como não estava tão tarde, Benjy e Emmeline resolveram ir logo para casa ao invés de dormirem lá como habitualmente faziam.

-Eu não acredito que ele veio aqui só lhe deixar cookies – Marlene disse quando elas estavam sozinhas novamente. Lily sorriu.

-Remus sempre disse que ele era um emocionado – Lily justificou comendo o último cookie.

-Não é o único nesse relacionamento… – Marlene comentou, observando o sorriso de Lily. A ruiva deu de ombros.

* * *

-Eu não tinha percebido essa cicatriz – James comentou, o indicador acariciando levemente a depressão na pele logo abaixo da axila direita.

-Você estava com muito focado em uma coisa só – Lily replicou e James riu. Ele sabia que não tinha como negar.

Eles estavam deitados na imensa cama de James, alguma comédia romântica de fim de domingo passando na televisão apenas de barulho de fundo, dividindo uma barra de chocolate e conversando.

O casal não tinha saído dali desde que James ameaçara Lily a não dividir comida caso ela não fosse com ele no banheiro para fazer xixi enquanto ele descartava a camisinha – ela prometera que faria xixi assim que ele retornasse para o quarto.

James havia passado para pegar Lily pouco antes de meio-dia, prometendo levá-la para almoçar no seu restaurante italiano favorito – depois de comentar que só herdeiros da indústria farmacêutica tinham restaurantes chiques favoritos, ela concedeu que aquele tinha sido o melhor risoto que já comera.

Depois ele a levou para a mesma sorveteria no mercado em que Lily dissera que era melhor eles não se relacionassem desse jeito. James riu mais do que o momento pedia, mas Lily o acompanhou, mantendo o pedido de sorvete de limão enquanto ele não abandonava o de pistache.

Quando eles chegaram na casa de James, Lily pegou o computador para estudar ("você me prometeu que não afetaria meu desempenho acadêmico, James, e já deixei de estudar ontem"), enquanto James lia alguns artigos que Moody recomendara.

Lily supunha que havia poucos modos para melhorar o dia.

-Você não pode me culpar por estar focado em outras coisas, Lil – James disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e ainda passando o dedo na cicatriz.

Lily suspirou.

-Quando eu tinha oito anos o carro que minha mãe dirigia comigo e com minha irmã se envolveu num acidente – Ela contou, sentindo James parar momentaneamente o movimento de seu dedo, mas logo retornando – Eu tive sorte, porque estava no banco de trás. Só tive esse corte por causa do vidro da janela.

-Sua mãe e sua irmã…? – James perguntou num sussurro.

-Minha mãe ficou bem também. Mas minha irmã ficou mais grave. Ela recebeu boa parte do impacto. Eu não entendia muita coisa na época, claro, mas eu lembro claramente quando estávamos no pronto-socorro e fizeram o que hoje sei ser uma toracotomia de emergência nela. Não é uma coisa que se esquece facilmente, o tórax dela aberto com muito sangue caindo. Mas… eles salvaram a vida dela.

-E foi aí que você escolheu cirurgia do trauma? – James adivinhou. Lily sorriu, levando uma mão para traçar os lábios dele, seguindo para o resto do rosto depois.

-Foi. No caso, eu só sabia que queria ser igual ao médico que salvou minha irmã. Depois que eu entrei na faculdade foi que descobri os prontuários dela dessa época. Minha mãe guarda, porque tem medo de precisar pra alguma coisa. E descobri a especialidade do cirurgião, e um caminho se fez.

Lily se perguntou se seu tom de voz transparecia a amargura que sentia. Ela imaginou que sim, já que James parou mais uma vez de mexer o dedo.

-Tem mais alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

Lily mordeu o lábio.

-Minha irmã sempre foi muito vaidosa. Desde que eu me lembre ela carregava uma escova e maquiagem para qualquer lugar, escolhia as roupas desde pequena. Uma perfeita patricinha, desde o ínicio. Claro que isso também me fazia patricinha também, já que eu copiava Tuney em tudo.

Isso arrancou um sorriso de James. Como era confortável simplesmente estar deitada frente a frente com James, conversando e sentindo a mão dele em seu corpo, como se fosse apenas mais um domingo comum.

-Eu gostaria de ver uma foto de Lily Evans patricinha – Ele confessou. Lily soltou uma risada.

-Eu te mostro depois, não se preocupe. Então ela sempre se preocupou muito com imagem. Você consegue imaginar o tipo de cicatriz que uma toracotomia de emergência deixa. Ainda mais quando tiveram que fazer uma laparotomia depois por causa de uma lesão renal e uma esplênica.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela simplesmente odeia as cicatrizes. Ela não usa biquíni, ela teve que fazer acompanhamento psicológico por um tempo…

-Isso é ruim – James comentou. Lily exibiu um sorriso triste.

-É. Petunia… ela culpa os médicos que a atenderam pela cicatriz, e por tudo que veio por causa disso. Ela teve que fazer recuperação na escola porque perdeu mais de um mês de aula, e quase perdeu o ano. E ela não vê como foi. Que os médicos salvaram a vida dela, do jeito que eu e minha família vemos.

Lily e James se encararam por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que tinha algo a mais e ficou esperando Lily terminar.

-Ela odeia médicos. Não daquele tipo que apenas não gosta de ir em consulta mas no final do dia acaba cedendo. Ela _odeia_, do tipo, ela não tem amigos que são médicos e fecha a cara se conhece algum.

-Mas… você… – James começou, e parou ao ver o rosto de Lily.

-Quando eu disse que queria ser médica, ela não levou a sério, sabe? Mas ela percebeu que eu estava falando a verdade quando entrei na faculdade. Nosso relacionamento já não era muito bom, porque ela me ressentia por não ter tido nada do acidente… Depois que eu entrei na faculdade… ficou caótico. Ela praticamente finge que eu não existo, e quando nos encontramos é sempre com hostilidade.

James não desviou o olhar, muito menos Lily. James, então, puxou a garota para mais perto dele e depositou um beijo na testa da garota.

-Eu sinto muito, Lil – Ele disse, os lábios ainda na testa dela.

-Não é sua culpa.

-Eu sinto muito de qualquer jeito – Ele repetiu – Deve ser péssimo, mas tenha certeza que a perda dela é infinitamente maior que a sua.

Lily virou seu rosto para cima e, sorrindo, beijou James.

-Obrigada.

Ele sorriu de volta e eles continuaram se abraçando, até Lily perceber _certa_ parte de James mais alerta.

-Ignore – Ele disse – Estou muito confortável agora.

-Se eu falar para Sirius que você preferiu _abraço_ a sexo ele nunca te deixaria em paz.

-Primeiro que você nunca vai contar – James replicou – Segundo que ele sabe que sou um romântico perdido. Terceiro que eu não disse que daqui a pouco não vou te seduzir irremediavelmente com meu charme, rosto e corpo incríveis.

Lily gargalhou, e James se viu obrigado a segurá-la com mais firmeza para impedir que ela saísse de seus braços.

-Você fala que é um romântico perdido, mas quem eu vi levando café da manhã na cama foi Remus… – Lily provocou erguendo a sobrancelha. James semicerrou os olhos.

-Nós nunca acordamos juntos num final de semana livre – Ele replicou – Agora você tirou toda a surpresa que eu tinha planejado pra sábado que vem.

-Sábado que vem eu tenho enfermaria.

-Tá. Próximo final de semana que estivermos os dois livres você vai ganhar um café da manhã na cama, completamente feito por mim.

Lily arregalou os olhos, alarmada com quem faria a comida. James revirou os olhos e a beijou rapidamente.

-Eu posso me acostumar a ser namorada de herdeiro – Lily comentou – Restaurantes chiques, televisões imensas, café da manhã na cama…

-Isso não é por ser namorada de herdeiro, é por ser _minha_ namorada – James replicou, beijando Lily novamente. Dessa vez, ele não foi tão rápido, e Lily sentiu a ereção dele ainda mais pronunciada.

-Então você se cansou do abraço? – Ela questionou, mordendo o lábio inferior que se abria num sorriso provocador.

-Você é _impossível_! – James exclamou, mas Lily apenas gargalhou e voltou a beijá-lo, rapidamente se colocando em cima dele.

Ele não parecia achar _impossível_ tão ruim assim, no final das contas.

* * *

James deixou Lily em casa para que ela pegasse o carro e fosse para o hospital com Marlene. Tudo para não levantar suspeitas.

Marlene já estava no play quando ela chegou, então as duas puderam sair imediatamente – James ainda passaria em casa para pegar Sirius e Remus, então não chegariam em horários muito parecidos.

Marlene riu quando Lily falou isso.

-Ninguém pensaria que você passou a noite na casa de James se chegássemos na mesma hora, Lily – Marlene comentou. Lily deu de ombros.

-Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Marlene olhou para a amiga ruiva e sorriu.

-Eu acho que o que realmente prova o quanto você gosta de James é o fato de você ficar nessa paranoia e ainda assim…

-Estar namorando ele? – Lily finalizou. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, então vocês finalmente oficializaram?

-Bem… do mesmo jeito que antes. Silêncio e tal.

Marlene assentiu com um sorriso. Elas ficaram caladas por algumas ruas.

-Eu contei pra ele sobre Petunia – Lily anunciou, e sentiu o olhar inquisidor de Marlene nela – Ele viu a cicatriz, obviamente. Eu sei que não precisava falar tudo mas… eu senti vontade.

Marlene continuou a olhar para Lily, e, por fim, sorriu mais uma vez.

-Eu acho isso incrível, Lily. É bom saber que você está confiando cada vez mais em James – Marlene contou – E eu sei que você está preocupada mas vai dar certo. Vocês anunciam o namoro depois da gente sair da cirurgia, e ninguém vai achar ruim.

-Talvez. Ainda vão ficar falando. Com certeza vão levantar suspeitas de que começamos durante esse rodízio – Lily argumentou.

-Lily. Você não planeja se formar pra tornar o relacionamento público, certo? Porque isso é loucura.

-Eu não planejo nada sobre isso – Lily falou num tom defensivo – Quando for a hora de decidir, será.

-Hm. Acho que a hora vai chegar antes do que você imagina, Lil. Qualquer pessoa que observe vocês dois vai ver que tem algo… diferente. O que é absolutamente adorável, não me entenda mal. Mas… você já parou pra ver o sorriso idiota de James toda vez que te vê?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, escondendo o seu próprio sorriso.

-Isso é perigoso – Foi tudo que Lily comentou.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas não falou mais nada porque Lily estava estacionando, e se tinha um lugar que esse assunto não deveria era no hospital. Lily sabia que Marlene as vezes a pirraçava um pouco demais, mas estava extremamente grata pelo fato de a amiga ter entendido a situação que Lily se encontrava – ou pelo menos não falava sobre.

Como se para confirmar o ponto de Marlene, o sorriso de James quando as garotas entraram na sala de prescrição foi grande.

-Dormiu bem, Evans? – James perguntou com uma piscadela. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Poderia ter sido pior – Lily replicou. James soltou uma risadinha e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-O pessoal da cabeça e pescoço veio me avisar que vão fazer a traqueostomia de Philip hoje, e a cirurgia ao longo da semana – James informou enquanto Lily tirava seu material da mochila.

-Ele está desconfortável? – A garota perguntou, o cenho franzido.

-Nah. Eles só quiseram garantir uma via aérea pra cirurgia – James explicou – Philip não queria muito, mas a mulher dele disse que quanto antes ele fizer a traqueostomia, mais rápido ele se acostuma.

Lily soltou uma risadinha.

-Estou te avisando porque vai ser pela manhã, e achei que fosse gostar de passar lá antes – Ele continuou – E aposto que Philip vai gostar de te ver também.

Lily assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada, Dr. Potter. Vou passar lá assim que eu vir meus pacientes.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi para o lado de Lily, onde a mochila dele estava guardada próxima à dela.

-Eu consigo pensar em alguns lugares que você poderia me chamar assim – Ele murmurou, procurando alguma coisa na mochila. Lily segurou uma risada, mas não tinha controle no rubor em seu rosto.

-Veremos – Ela replicou no mesmo tom, e o riso de James não foi nada controlado.

De qualquer modo, ele estivera correto; Philip ficara feliz por Lily passar lá. Ele estava meio nervoso, meio desgostoso com o procedimento, mas entendia que era importante para ele – ainda mais quando percebeu que ficava um pouco mais difícil para respirar.

-Eles falaram que querem fazer a cirurgia logo pra me dar mais chances – Philip contou com sua voz rouca e olhos carregados – Mas eles mesmos disseram que era perigosa, por causa dos meus pulmões.

-O que tem nos seus pulmões? – Lily perguntou. Ela não se lembrava do paciente dizer que havia nenhum tipo de problema pulmonar.

-Aparentemente o cigarro fez um pequeno estrago neles também – Ele revelou, com uma risada forçada – Me pergunto se tem algum lugar que essa fumaça maldita não tenha estragado.

-Seu coração continua o mesmo, Phil – A mulher dele falou, e Lily viu o momento que ele apertou sua mão mais forte.

-Huh. Esqueceu que eles disseram que posso ter infarto também? – Philip retrucou.

-Não era _esse_ coração que eu estava falando, querido – Philip olhou para a mulher, os olhos suavizando consideravelmente. Ele pegou a mão dela na sua e depositou um beijo.

-Esse nunca vai mudar.

Lily não escondeu o sorriso – dava para sentir o amor e apoio mútuo dos dois de longe. Isso seria fundamental na recuperação de Philip.

Ela terminou de conversar com o casal, desejando boa cirurgia e garantindo que passaria lá no dia seguinte, e foi para a sala de prescrição. Contudo, como havia parado para conversar com Philip, não tinha computador livre. Com um suspiro, Lily colocou seu nome na lista e se apoiou na bancada, revendo as prescrições de seus pacientes.

James estava discutindo com Marlene um paciente, e Sirius estava próximo também, mexendo no celular. Poucos segundos depois Benjy se apoiou ao lado de Lily.

-Hey, Lil – Ele cumprimentou. Lily sorriu, assentindo e agradecendo que James estava entretido na discussão.

-Benjy, como vai?

-Bem… eu… na verdade eu queria pedir desculpa pelo bar no final de semana passado – Ele falou depois de um momento de hesitação. Lily sorriu.

-Tudo tranquilo, Ben. Você estava bem alterado.

-Não é desculpa – Ele disse, franzindo o cenho – Quando me lembrei fiquei me sentindo péssimo. Ainda mais depois que eu descobri que você está namorando e tal…

Lily ia responder, mas foi interrompida por um riso vindo de Sirius.

-Descobriu foi, Fenwick? Evans, você está _namorando_ e nem conta! – Sirius provocou com um sorriso sacana. Lily estreitou os olhos na direção do residente.

-Não _quem_ é o cara. Mas ele deixou cookies pra ela tipo… meia-noite de sábado para domingo – Benjy contou

-Meia-noite?! – Sirius repetiu, e dessa vez riu, batendo no ombro de James – Escuta isso, Pontas. Evans está _namorando_ e o _coitado_ foi deixar cookies pra ela _meia-noite_. E depoi foi _embora_.

James consertou os óculos enquanto Marlene sorria.

-A gente tava fazendo prova, né? Eu, Lily, Marlene e Emme, como fazemos geralmente. Daí do nada o interfone toca, lá pra meia-noite, e Lily disse que tem que descer pra pegar uma _encomenda_, e ela fica lá, sei lá, uns dez minutos? Um pouco demorado pra só pegar encomenda, sabe? E quando ela volta tá com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, um pacote de cookies na mão, sem querer dizer nada. Mas Marlene dedurou a ruivinha.

-Imagina quão… _emocionado_ o cara deve ser pra deixar cookies pra namorada _meia-noite_, ein, Pontas? – Sirius ponderou dramaticamente. James sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Realmente… pra deixar cookies na portaria dela meia-noite e simplesmente ir embora depois… o cara tem que estar doidinho por Evans – James concordou gravemente.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto os outros riam.

-Vocês são terríveis – Ela retrucou.

-Isso é ciúmes, Lil – Benjy falou com uma piscadela.

-Definitivamente – James concordou solenemente – Eu adoraria receber cookies à meia-noite.

-De qualquer sorte, esse cara sabe o que está fazendo – Benjy continuou – Mesmo que Lily não tivesse chegado lá com o maior sorriso do mundo… cookies à meia-noite. Eu sinto que fui péssimo agora.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você não foi péssimo, Benjy. É só que…

Benjy riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não tem como comparar com Cookies À Meia-Noite.

-Esse cara dá aula – James concordou. Lily sabia que ele estava segurando um imenso sorriso, e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Bom, vocês estão com a vida ganha, mas preciso evoluir meus pacientes – Lily falou, se dirigindo para o computador liberado imediatamente ao lado de James. Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, aparentemente para mostrar alguma coisa no computador.

-Tenha certeza, esse cara é _louquinho_ por você – Ele murmurou.

* * *

Lily estava feliz porque _finalmente_ dividiria uma tarde na emergência com Marlene. Havia muito tempo que elas não ficavam juntas desse jeito, e ter Sirius e Remus como residentes tornava tudo melhor.

Foi mais uma tarde vazia de pacientes para a cirurgia geral. Eles ficaram apenas fazendo ficha para a ortopedia – até as cinco da tarde foram quatro pacientes que precisariam de cirurgia ortopédica, o que significava uma bagunça no mapa cirúrgico deles.

Enquanto isso, Remus e Sirius faziam perguntas sobre trauma e cirurgia, para ajudá-las a revisar. Lily fingiu que não perceber Dra. McGonagall por perto, ouvindo as respostas das duas e observando com o canto do olho.

Eles receberam um pedido de interconsulta da ginecologia, e como Marlene ganhou no par ou ímpar, ela foi com Remus fazer a avaliação. Sirius disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas Lily tinha certeza que ele só não queria correr o risco de se encontrar com Bertha Jorkins.

-Você tem interesse na área de trauma, Evans?

Lily olhou para o lado, corando levemente com a pergunta feita por Dra. McGonagall.

-Na verdade sim, Dra. McGonagall. Cirurgia do trauma é, até o momento, a carreira que eu quero seguir – A preceptora sorriu levemente.

-Seu interesse é perceptível. Por que disse até o momento? Tem alguma outra coisa que lhe atraia?

Lily deu de ombros.

-Na verdade, não. Mas eu não gosto de fechar qualquer caminho – Lily justificou.

-Faz bem, Evans. Entrar na residência de mente aberta é bom – Dra. McGonagall pendeu a cabeça de lado levemente – Tem alguma dúvida sobre a cirurgia do trauma, Evans?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu queria saber como é… a vida de maneira geral. O que é… mais difícil.

Dra. McGonagall exibiu um raro sorriso.

-É uma escolha difícil para uma mulher, assim como qualquer uma de uma área predominantemente masculina – Dra. McGonagall falou – Toda vez que você estiver no centro cirúrgico primeiro vão achar que você é enfermeira, depois que é técnica, depois instrumentadora. Não que haja algo de errado com essas profissões, obviamente. São fundamentais. Mas nunca vão olhar para você e pensar de imediato que é cirurgiã do trauma.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Dra. McGonagall entendeu – ela _era_ o nome da cirurgia do trauma, então todos olhavam para ela e pensavam exatamente isso.

-Longos anos e muitos sacrifícios. – Ela respondeu à pergunta silenciosa – Quando pensarem que você é médica no centro cirúrgico, vai ser ginecologista, anestesista ou cirurgiã plástica. Isso acaba sendo difícil e irritante, não ser levada a sério na sua área, logo de cara.

"Não vai ser tão difícil quanto para seu amigo Remus, por exemplo. O racismo na medicina ainda é muito forte, e muito mais que o machismo. Bem, você sabe disso, visto a cena que presenciou aqui mesmo, no nosso hospital.

"O que você precisa se perguntar é se vale a pena todos os sacrifícios e desvalorização."

Lily franziu a testa, e mais uma vez Dra. McGonagall compreendeu o que ela queria dizer, e suspirou.

-Quando eu tinha a sua idade aproximadamente, Evans, eu me apaixonei – Dra. McGonagall falou e Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas – Há muitos boatos sobre a minha vida pessoal, mas quase ninguém sabe sobre isso. Acho que me afeiçoei a você, porque me reconheço, e acho que posso lhe… ajudar.

"De qualquer sorte, eu era apaixonada. Dougal McGregor era um colega da faculdade, e eu me encantei terrivelmente. Passei na residência em uma classificação extremamente significativa, e era uma época em que mulheres absolutamente _não_ faziam cirurgia. Então eu não contei a ninguém sobre o que havia escolhido.

"No dia que saíram as notas, eu já sabia que poderia escolher onde eu queria ir. Eu não falei para Dougal. Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza, que ele não conseguiria… compreender, aceitar… minha escolha. Eu passei a noite que antecedeu a liberação dos nomes em claro, pensando na reação dele.

"Então eu fugi. Eu deixei um recado para ele, dizendo da minha escolha, e vim para cá. Eu ainda recebi muitos olhares aqui, Lily, não se engane. Mas o que mais me doeu foi saber que eu estava certa. Porque ele sabia para onde eu tinha vindo, e não veio atrás de mim."

-Eu… disseram que a senhora era viúva – Lily balbuciou. Dra. McGonagall exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

-Não. Só… bem, digamos que nunca superei Dougal, apesar de eu saber que… para eu ficar com ele teria de abandonar minha carreira dos sonhos – Dra. McGonagall contou – Provavelmente não vai acontecer o mesmo, mas… alguns sacrifícios serão feitos, Evans. Você vai ouvir muito sobre não conseguir ser mãe. E realmente vai perder momentos importantes como mãe, como filha, como amiga… Basta saber quais sacrifícios você está disposta a fazer.

Lily se calou por um instante, pensando no que responder. Mas não tinha muito o que ser dito, mais a ser pensado, e o rosto da preceptora dizia exatamente isso.

-Nada que você precise ponderar _agora_ ou rapidamente. Você tem alguns anos à sua frente.

-Agradeço imensamente, Dra. McGonagall. Quanto mais informação, melhor para fazer a escolha. Daqui a alguns anos, claro.

As duas trocaram um sorriso. Talvez Lily fosse falar um pouco mais, mas Sirius retornou naquele momento para puxar a garota para avaliar um paciente politraumatizado. Pela quinta vez naquela tarde eles se "decepcionaram" ao iniciar um atendimento que não seria para eles.

Eles solicitaram a avaliação da ortopedia de novo, e quando Remus e Marlene voltaram, continuaram o pequeno joguinho de perguntas e respostas, enquanto Dra. McGonagall voltava para o conforto.

Perto do fim do plantão, os residentes da ortopedia chegaram: Peter e outro R2. Peter estava claramente desconfortável, e Lily não entendeu muito bem o motivo.

Bem, até o outro residente falar, claro.

-Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem! – Ele exclamou com raiva. Peter estava quase encolhido atrás do outro residente. Sirius cruzou os braços enquanto Remus erguia as sobrancelhas.

-Me desculpe? – Remus falou – Não entendo…

-Vocês têm uma penca de internos pra limpar a bunda de vocês, mas a gente não tem! E vocês ficam aceitando uma caralhada de paciente pra _gente_, sendo que já estamos lotados!

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, assustadas. Elas nunca tinham visto ninguém falar desse jeito no hospital – nem mesmo Snape e James brigando.

-Vamos nos acalmar – Remus pediu, mas Sirius já se aproximava do outro residente.

-O que sugere que a gente faça, gênio? Pare de aceitar pacientes de trauma de maneira geral? Somos um hospital de trauma, espertinho. Se quiser ter controle sobre isso, que tal você tirar sua cabeça do gesso e vir para aqui atender os pacientes que chegam?

Remus puxou Sirius para trás, ao mesmo tempo que Peter murmurava alguma coisa.

-Pettigrew, você deveria, pelo menos uma vez, ficar do nosso lado, sabe. Quem vai ficar até duas da manhã operando é você, seu idiota – O outro residente falou.

Peter murmurou mais alguma coisa, e o preceptor da ortopedia chegou, fazendo careta para Sirius e puxando seus residentes para longe.

-Bem – Marlene comentou quando as duas garotas entraram no carro para voltar para casa – Pelo menos teve alguma emoção no plantão.

Lily bufou pelo nariz.

-Sexta de noite meu plantão é com James e Snape. Imagina a emoção que terei depois _disso_.

* * *

Lily estava preparando uma sacola de comida. Apesar de ter jantar e café da manhã no hospital para os internos que davam plantão noturno, ela gostava de levar mais algumas coisinhas para caso ficasse com fome na madrugada – além de uma garrafa térmica cheia de café, já que iria passar enfermaria no dia seguinte.

Enquanto ela terminava de passar o café, Lily torceu para que o plantão fosse calmo – no sentido de James e Snape não se estranharem mais.

Ela também estava fazendo notas mentais para se manter mais afastada de James. Nos últimos dois dias começaram a ouvir boatos pelo hospital de que algum interno estava se envolvendo com um médico, e ela tremia só de pensar que podia ser _dela_ que falavam.

Quando ela expressara a preocupação para James, ele rira, mas compreendera o lado dela.

-_Pensei que já fôssemos a própria definição de profissionalismo_ – Ele replicara no telefone. Lily revirou os olhos para a resposta típica de James.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, James Potter.

A risada rouca dele denunciava que Lily estava completamente certa.

Mesmo com a concordância dele, ela ainda não se sentia completamente confortável.

Marlene disse que não esperava nada diferente da amiga, mas pediu para ela não entrar na espiral de preocupação e surtar por alguma coisa que ela nem sabia se era com ela e estragar uma coisa boa que estava tendo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Lily chegou no hospital com a habitual antecedência e recebeu o plantão de Fabian Prewett, anotando todos os pacientes e suas pendências no bloquinho. Ela viu James chegando e falando com Frank com o canto do olho, mas ignorou o fato e focou em suas anotações.

Pouco depois das 19h ela recebeu uma mensagem de Dorcas dizendo que ela tinha até ido ao hospital, mas que estava passando mal e por isso estava na emergência clínica. Dorcas jogou mensagem no grupo dos internos, mas ninguém respondeu sobre disponibilidade cobrir o plantão.

Com um suspiro, Lily se encaminhou para onde James estava, calado e taciturno, ao lado de um igualmente desgostoso Snape.

-Boa noite, doutores – Lily cumprimentou – Dorcas está na emergência, passando mal. Estou esperando para ver se algum interno vai poder cobrir, mas por enquanto sou apenas eu.

James assentiu, mas Snape nem mesmo desviou o olhar.

-Anotou as pendências, Evans? – James perguntou. Ela assentiu e se colocou entre os dois residentes, citando os pacientes e tudo que precisava ser feito para cada um. Não tinham muitos pacientes, e alguns só esperavam interconsulta.

Ela sabia que estava sendo paranoica, mas não parava de observar ao seu redor, para ter certeza que não estavam falando dela; o residente de ortopedia rindo fez Lily abaixar a cabeça numa tentativa (falha, diga-se de passagem, considerando quão chamativo o cabelo da garota era) de se disfarçar.

-Larga de ser besta – James murmurou sem desviar o olhar do celular – Vai lá aprender.

Lily semicerrou os olhos, mas fez como ele sugeriu.

Ela não tinha como ter certeza se era de fato _dela_ que o residente estava rindo ou algo do tipo, mas supôs que não era – ele estava lhe explicando tudo do ponto de vista ortopédico do paciente em questão e ainda com um grande sorriso, ignorando inclusive os suspiros de Snape que estava ao lado ouvindo para registrar.

Quando Lily voltou para a bancada, James lhe esperava de sobrancelhas erguidas e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. A garota relatou o parecer da ortopedia enquanto os dois observavam Snape ainda falando com o outro residente.

E logo em seguida ela começou a anotar o que ouvira no caderninho, para deleite de James, que riu baixinho.

Snape foi jantar primeiro e parecia tão aliviado quanto Lily em deixar a interna pra ir com James.

Como Lily tinha pedido, ele estava mais distante. E não era que ela estivesse… _decepcionada_ exatamente, por ele ter realmente se afastado, mas…

É, bem.

Quando eles voltaram para a emergência, um paciente tinha chegado, mas não era de trauma.

-Evans, vai fazer a história – Snape disse simplesmente. Lily viu James trincando os dentes, mas lhe lançou um olhar.

-Tudo bem, Dr. Snape.

Lily não teve maiores problemas; era um caso bastante sugestivo de apendicite, mas como era mulher, eles preferiram fazer exames laboratoriais e de imagem antes da cirurgia, como Lily já tinha visto. James sorriu quando Lily sugeriu as condutas certas, porque ele havia discutido isso com ela em outro plantão.

A garota, como de habitual, foi acompanhar o exame de imagem da paciente, que confirmou a suspeita deles. James conversou com o preceptor plantonista, que orientou a James entrar na cirurgia com Snape e Lily, e que ele estaria na emergência.

-Vamos fazer hoje uma apendicectomia aberta, Lily – James dizia – É um pouco diferente da por vídeo, principalmente porque a visão é bem diminuída quando falamos da cavidade abdominal em si.

James foi explicando um pouco mais das diferenças para Lily enquanto eles iam para o centro cirúrgico, mas parou na hora quando chegaram aos vestiários e tomaram rumos distintos.

Lily tinha acabado de vestir o pijama cirúrgico quando um dos boxes se abriu, e Bertha Jorkins saiu. Lily lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou a prender o cabelo de modo que nenhum fio sequer aparecesse por debaixo da touca.

-Então você é Lily Evans – Jorkins comentou. Lily tinha certeza que a residente já tinha lhe perguntado isso antes.

-Sou eu – Ela confirmou. Jorkins sorriu, mas Lily conseguiu perceber malícia no gesto.

-Eu lembro de você. Você foi a interna que foi com Sirius na interconsulta.

Lily também tinha certeza que já ouvira isso também.

-Sim, eu estava com ele.

Jorkins ajeitou o cabelo e se virou para o espelho.

-Só fiquei curiosa com uma coisa – Jorkins continuou, conferindo a maquiagem – Tudo que os meninos falam é verdade sobre seu desempenho no hospital, ou é só porque James está com você?

Lily parou de colocar a touca, congelando imediatamente. Ela gostaria de poder dizer que o resto de sua reação tinha sido melhor, mas infelizmente não: ela arregalou os olhos, sua boca caiu e ela encarou imediatamente a residente.

O sorriso de Jorkins aumentou.

-Ops. Era segredo?

Lily tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Jorkins riu.

-Eu só pensei que você fosse ser mais… sabe? – Jorkins continuou – Pra valer a pena todo o risco e tal.

-Eu não…

-Não se sinta _especial,_ Evans – Jorkins continuou, finalmente deixando de olhar para o espelho e encarando Lily diretamente – Já, já ele vai acordar e vai voltar pra mim.

Jorkins saiu do vestiário, colocando o pijama no cesto de roupa suja.

Lily apoiou as mãos na pia e começou a inspirar e expirar longamente, tentando se acalmar.

A ex-namorada de James sabia deles dois.

E o pior: ela trabalhava no hospital.

Será que alguém mais do hospital sabia? Ou ela ficara sabendo por outros… amigos, ou algo do tipo? Por ser ex-namorada dele? Bem, seria possível, se ela estava tão devota a voltar com ele como Lily tinha pressentido.

Mas mesmo que ela não tivesse ficado sabendo pelo hospital, por que ela deixaria de contar?

Eram muitas perguntas, e Lily não tinha resposta pra nenhuma.

E o pior: ela tinha uma cirurgia em frente.

Lily suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Não era hora de entrar em pânico. Ela _não_ iria entrar em pânico.

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos.

Ela _não _iria entrar em pânico.

Lily terminou de se preparar e entrou no centro cirúrgico. Só uma coisa antes de esquecer completamente a história naquele plantão.

-James – Ela chamou assim que o viu sozinho. James virou sorrindo, mas franziu o cenho ao vê-la – Escuta, precisamos conversar, ok?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim – Ela replicou – Mas não importa agora. Só… precisamos conversar. Depois.

James assentiu.

-Ok, qual a sala?

James indicou e eles entraram. A paciente já estava anestesiada, então Lily saiu e foi lavar as mãos para se paramentar.

Foi uma das cirurgias que Lily menos aprendeu. Não bastasse ser Snape a estar fazendo, mesmo quando ela perguntava alguma coisa a James, ela não absorvia o que era dito.

_Sem pânico, Evans_.

Quando James e Snape tinham suturado a musculatura, James se afastou da mesa e tirou as luvas.

-Tenho que voltar para a emergência – Ele explicou – Encontro vocês lá depois.

Lily assentiu e ocupou o lugar dele. Ela sabia que Snape não deixaria ela suturar nada, então entregou os novos fios para o residente e pegou a tesoura para lhe auxiliar.

Quando estava no meio da camada subcutânea, Snape começou a falar.

-Sabe, eu também era bastante proativo quando era interno, Evans – Ele disse, ainda sem olhar para Lily.

-Bom sinal para mim, então – Ela replicou. O que era verdade, já que Snape, apesar de tudo, operava muito bem.

-Eu só não tinha tantas oportunidades quanto as que Potter lhe dá – Ele continuou, trabalhando com os materiais. Lily segurou a respiração.

-Ele tem sido um excelente residente comigo, de fato, assim como todos aqui – Lily replicou com simplicidade.

E apesar de ter aprendido a esperar muita coisa de Snape, ela não imaginou que Snape fosse dizer o que falou em seguida:

-Tenho certeza… – Snape concordou, terminando o último ponto do subcutâneo – Mas você realmente tem uma vantagem que eu não tinha… na minha época não tinha nenhuma residente para eu transar em troca de cirurgias.

Lily ergueu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que ele começara a falar. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como estava seu rosto _mais uma vez_, mas não tinha como se preocupar no momento.

-E você foi muito esperta, Evans. Não é do feitio de Black beneficiar as garotas que ele leva pra cama. Longbottom tem namorada. Dearborn é gay, Lupin é muito doente para isso, e eu _nunca_ me deixaria ser usado assim, mesmo que você me interessasse o mínimo sequer. Potter é inocente o suficiente, idiota o suficiente para entrar nessa mancada. No final das contas você não é especial, só está dando para a pessoa certa.

Snape, tendo terminado de falar, se afastou da mesa e tirou as luvas. Ele tirou a máscara para Lily poder ver o sorriso de escárnio que ele exibia e saiu da sala, deixando Lily sozinha para suturar a pele.

Lily fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente mais uma vez.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, a técnica de enfermagem e a enfermeira lhe olhavam de sobrancelhas erguidas, quase tão assustadas quanto ela com o que se passara.

_Quase_.

Lily limpou a garganta.

-Tem nylon quatro zeros na sala? – Lily perguntou. A técnica assentiu e abriu o fio para Lily pegar – Obrigada.

Em silêncio, Lily terminou a sutura, trabalhando diligentimente para que ficasse o melhor esteticamente, como a paciente havia pedido.

Quando terminou, Lily limpou a região e fez o curativo. Tirou os campos, devolveu o material para a mesa, deixando-a mais organizada o possível. Pegou todo o material pérfuro-cortante e levou para a caixa adequada.

Ela tirou as luvas e a capa cirúrgica, desprezando ambos nos locais corretos. Quando ela estava pronta, agradeceu a toda a equipe e finalmente saiu da sala.

Ela começou a apressar o passo ainda no vestiário, se trocando o mais rápido o possível.

James estava esperando por ela do lado de fora da emergência.

Olhos verdes se encontraram com castanhos, e ambos aceitaram que não dava mais para adiar aquela conversa. Só de _ter_ de falar sobre isso no hospital já não agradava Lily.

Mas ela não reclamou quando James a levou para o conforto médico, que estava vazio já que era madrugada (ou talvez manhã?) e ele era responsável pelo plantão.

Ela precisava falar.

-Desembucha, Evans – James falou, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa. Ela percebeu que James já tinha sacado que ela não iria falar nada de bom para ele, considerando que havia sido _ele_ a começar a história toda.

-James... – Lily suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando impedir que as lágrimas se formassem.

Porque era difícil. Ela estava dividida, o coração taquicárdico também dilacerado. Porque era difícil _pra caralho_ fazer o que ela estava fazendo.

-Sabe, eu não sei o motivo, mas eu desconfio que não é o suficiente para você fazer isso, Lil – James comentou baixinho, ainda olhando nos olhos da garota. Agora ela não mais conseguia se controlar plenamente, e as primeiras lágrimas transbordaram lentamente, deixando o rastro que ela teria de limpar assim que saísse dali.

-Eu juro que não queria fazer isso, James. Eu _juro_. Dói em mim tanto quanto em você.

-Então por que você está fazendo, Lily? – James perguntou, um certo tom de urgência em sua voz enquanto ele se aproximava e segurava os ombros dela. – _Por quê_?

-Porque apesar de eu... – ela engasgou nas palavras que gostaria de usar (muito cedo, _muito cedo_) – _gostar_ muito de você, tipo _muito_, eu não posso... eu não tenho como arriscar. Eu _amo_ isso aqui mais – Lily explicou, segurando o pijama cirúrgico, e depois deslocando as mãos para segurar as de James entre as suas – e _claro_ que eu sei que você não vai me atrapalhar de propósito. Nem sei se realmente atrapalharia. Mas só a possibilidade de não ser levada à sério... eu não consigo, James. Eu ainda tenho muito o que batalhar para chegar em algum lugar.

Lily tentava passar pelo olhar o quanto aquilo a machucava, a corroía por dentro, o quanto que ela choraria em casa com Marlene por tomar aquela decisão. Aparentemente o desespero e a dor eram tamanhas que James entendeu o "me perdoa, eu preciso fazer isso, mesmo que seja uma das últimas coisas que eu queira fazer no mundo" que as írises verdes transmitiam.

Ele suspirou e deu um meio-sorriso, soltando uma das mãos de Lily para acariciar seu rosto.

-Eu teria que ser um babaca para lhe negar isso, Lily, mesmo tendo a maior certeza de que eu não sou o suficiente para atrapalhar o seu futuro brilhante. Você continuará sendo a melhor interna do rodízio, e uma das melhores depois, e este continuará a ser o motivo para você ganhar mais procedimentos, melhores procedimentos. Não porque eu te amo, mas sim porque eu sei quanto você é capaz.

Quando a porta bateu e apenas o eco das palavras de James estava em sua mente, Lily permitiu que todas as lágrimas que estava segurando caíssem. Como interna, ela _sabia_ que o coração não se partia de verdade, que aquela era apenas uma expressão usada para descrever a angústia somatizada.

Mas naquele momento ela era mais do que uma interna.

Era apenas Lily.

* * *

**Lembrem que vocês já sabiam que isso ia acontecer! Até sexta!**


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Feliz sexta e feliz dia 18! Boa noite, queridos leitores! Espero que não tenham me odiado pelo final do último capítulo, mas como dizia Tiririca: pior que tá não fica.**

**Ou será que fica?**

**Vou deixar vocês descobrirem em nosso ante-penúltimo capítulo! Boa leitura!**

* * *

Inspira, expira.

Inspira, expira.

Lily levou alguns minutos para conseguir controlar o choro.

Não tinha ninguém vendo, então ela podia deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Mas tinha que parar em algum momento, então ela precisava inspirar e expirar. E se controlar porque ela não podia ficar desse jeito, muito menos ser _vista_ assim.

Quando ela parou de chorar, Lily lavou o rosto até que não mostrasse o que estivera fazendo nos últimos minutos.

Seu próximo passo foi retornar à emergência, onde James estava sentado olhando para frente, meio desolado; e Snape parecia, pela primeira vez desde que havia visto o residente, feliz.

-Eu vou tirar meu horário de descanso – Lily anunciou. James olhou para cima imediatamente – Já passam das três e passo enfermaria amanhã.

-Claro – James replicou imediatamente – Vai lá.

Lily assentiu e se retirou imediatamente, indo para o quarto dos internos e se jogando na cama de baixo do beliche, lembrando de colocar o despertador.

Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de outra queda.

No final das contas, não foi necessário o alarme; Lily não conseguiu dormir nada. Ela agradeceu que ninguém tivesse ido para substituir Dorcas, porque isso lhe dava todo o conforto para se refazer.

Ela sabia que não era o fim do mundo, mas… ainda assim…

Lily ficou encarando o celular, vendo os minutos passarem, e torcendo para que ainda não tivesse sido espalhado por todo o hospital. Então ela lembrou que já tinham boatos, e entendeu que ela não estava sendo paranoica, como Marlene dissera.

Honestamente, era fácil assumir exatamente sobre _quem_ estavam falando. Lily se xingou mentalmente por não ter se tocado antes. Era _óbvio_ que os rumores que circulavam o hospital eram sobre ela e James. Não tinha como pensar de outro modo. Seria muita coincidência ter outro casal de residente e interno ao mesmo tempo. Se ela não tivesse tão envolvida e esperançosa, talvez tivesse feito essa análise óbvia.

Ela ficou olhando para a tela do celular, mas não estava realmente vendo – a cena que Snape fizera, a expressão da técnica e da enfermeira… isso sim ela estava enxergando. Para não falar em Bertha Jorkins.

Era exatamente esse tipo de situação que Lily temia desde o início. Ter suas conquistas questionadas pelo fato de estar se relacionando com alguém. Ela sabia que estava fazendo um bom internato, e sabia que Jorkins e Snape tinham motivos próprios para querer fazê-la acreditar que não estava.

Mas ela sabia que eles não seriam os únicos a questionar isso.

Então ela precisava se preparar para as perguntas, para os olhares, para os comentários e para todo o resto.

E foi isso que ela fez pelas próximas quatro horas. Ela não saiu do conforto até depois das sete da manhã, para ter certeza de que não se encontraria com James no caminho para a enfermaria.

Ela foi diretamente ver os pacientes, deixando sua mochila e outros materiais no conforto dos internos e levando apenas o estetoscópio, oxímetro, caneta e caderno nos seus bolsos. E o celular – agora no modo avião para não se distrair.

Ela sabia que iria se atrasar um pouco, mas também sabia que os residentes do dia (Sirius e Caradoc) não se importariam com isso. Ela ainda estava na metade dos pacientes quando Sirius se sentou ao seu lado.

-Lily – Ele cumprimentou, depositando um copo de café ao seu lado.

-Hey, Sirius. Obrigada – Ela agradeceu, pegando o copo. Ela tinha pulado o café da manhã do hospital, também sem querer arriscar se encontrar com James.

-Imaginei que fosse precisar, como um plantão noturno – Ele explicou – Foi cheio? James parecia um zumbi quando encontrei com ele. Nem me disse nada.

Lily engoliu em seco. Ela definitivamente não falaria nada disso para Sirius naquele momento.

-Foi… cansativo, eu acho. Não exatamente cheio. Teve cirurgia e tal.

Sirius assentiu, e ficou mexendo no celular enquanto Lily passava os pacientes para o computador, anotando os exames e fazendo as prescrições. Quando ela terminou, Sirius estava com Emme, e Caradoc foi em sua direção.

Ela viu todos os pacientes com Caradoc, e esperou um pouco Sirius terminar com Emme, ainda sem pegar o celular. Quando ele se aproximou, estava sorrindo um pouco.

-Você está bem cansada também, Lily. Deve ter sido um plantão e tanto.

-Foi – Ela concordou.

-Ah! – Sirius exclamou – O pessoal da Cabeça e Pescoço avisou que o paciente do câncer de laringe… o cantor…

-Philip?

-Isso! Ele vai ser operado hoje de tarde. Achei que fosse gostar de saber.

Lily agradeceu e eles foram discutir os pacientes. Lily tentou ao máximo prestar atenção no que Sirius falava, mas os dois pareciam saber que ela não estava absorvendo nada – ele só julgava que era pelo cansaço.

Ela deixou ele acreditar que era só por isso.

Quando eles finalmente terminaram, Lily não conteve o suspiro, e Sirius riu.

-Sono? – Ele perguntou. Lily fez uma careta.

-Nada fora do normal.

-Bem o suficiente para me dar uma carona? Minha moto tá na oficina – Sirius exibiu com seu sorriso típico.

-Claro, Sirius. Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas no conforto.

-Eu vou com você – Ele afirmou.

Os dois seguiram ainda em silêncio para o conforto. No caso, Sirius estava assobiando alguma música baixinho durante o caminho, e só parou para entrar no carro.

Lily ligou o som, mas nem se importou muito com o que estava tocando. Ela ficou satisfeita que Sirius parecia distraído com a música – ele estava usando os dedos como baquetas imaginárias e as coxas como baterias e pedira para aumentar o volume.

-Ha – Sirius exclamou de repente, com sua típica risada rouca – Eu amo essa música! James poderia ter _escrito_ essa música pra você, Lily.

Lily se forçou a prestar atenção na letra, e percebeu pela primeira vez que tinha ido ouvindo Arctic Monkeys para o hospital.

_Suck it and see, you never know_

_Sit next to me before I go_

_Jigsaw women with horror movie shoes_

_Be cruel to me 'cause I am a fool for_

Lily engoliu em seco, se controlando enquanto o solo de guitarra preenchia o carro e sua mente. Ela expirou lentamente, esperando pelo resto enquanto Sirius imitava a guitarra com gosto.

_Blue moon girls from once upon a Shangri-La_

_How I often wonder where you are_

_You have got that face that just says_

_"Baby, I was made to break your heart", oh-oh-oh_

Lily se lembrou de James no conforto – o meio-sorriso forçado antes dele dizer que a amava e que iria respeitar sua decisão e que nada mudaria na vida acadêmica dela – e ela imediatamente deu seta e encostou o carro no posto de gasolina que estava ali.

-Que droga…? – Sirius exclamou, e se virou para Lily, que estava escondendo o rosto nas mãos, mas não conseguia disfarçar o som do choro ou os soluços – Lily o que…? Ah, merda – Sirius xingou, finalmente percebendo que havia alguma coisa de errado – O que aquele idiota fez?

Lily não respondeu – ela só continuou tentando se acalmar, repetindo o mesmo mantra da madrugada (inspira, expira, não é o fim do mundo). Depois de alguns minutos, ela conseguiu se recompor mais uma vez, mas continuou sem encarar Sirius.

-Ele não fez nada, Sirius – Ela murmurou, a voz rouca – Nada de errado, ok? Só… era… não…

Ela sentiu a mão de Sirius em suas costas.

-Não precisa falar nada, Lily – Ele garantiu, afagando o ombro da garota – Só… se acalme, ok? Quer que eu dirija ou algo assim? Retribuir o favor daquele dia?

-Não precisa, eu estou bem – Lily afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Vai direto pra casa e eu pego um uber de lá – Sirius sugeriu, mas Lily negou novamente.

-Não precisa disso. Eu te levo. Só…

-Sim, sem referências – Ele disse. Lily limpou a garganta e ligou o carro de novo, voltando para a pista – Vou apenas… mudar o cd, tá? Não acho que Arctic Monkeys seja a melhor opção no momento…

Lily bufou, seu estado não permitindo que o humor do comentário sarcástico de Sirius elicitasse uma risada verdadeira, mas sendo exatamente o que ela precisava no momento.

* * *

Lily ficou agradecida por ter chegado em casa com as outras garotas ainda no quarto. Ela entrou no seu, jogando a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e se enfiou no banho. Ela sentiu uma parte da tensão do corpo se desfazendo de seu corpo e suspirou.

Alguns bons minutos depois ela se jogou na cama, pegando o tapador de olhos e fechando a cortina. Lily conseguia sentir o efeito relaxante do banho enquanto se cobria, e a noite corrida e sem descanso cobrou da garota: ela apagou imediatamente.

Quando Lily acordou e tirou o tapador do rosto, a cortina em sua janela não mais servia para cobrir o clarão do lado de fora – ela dormira até de noite. Naqueles momentos imediatos após despertar, não houve nenhum momento de confusão – ela sabia exatamente o que tinha ocorrido, as imagens ainda gravadas em sua mente. Ela também sabia que não podia ficar trancada no quarto para sempre, mesmo que quisesse. Ela ainda passaria enfermaria no dia seguinte, então nem um fim de semana inteiro de afogar as mágoas Lily teria.

Com um suspiro, Lily se levantou e foi para a cozinha – ela não comera desde o jantar às onze da noite do dia anterior, e seu estômago já reclamava pela falta de alimento.

No caminho, contudo, encontrou Marlene, Mary e Tonks sentadas no sofá, conversando baixinho enquanto o programa que passava na televisão era ignorado. Uma pizza estava na mesa em frente ao sofá. Quando Lily entrou no campo de visão delas, as três se calaram e olharam para a ruiva como se esperassem alguma coisa.

Lily suspirou.

-Quem já falou para vocês? – Ela perguntou, fazendo Marlene se levantar e puxar Lily pro sofá. A ruiva não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e se deixou ser abraçada pelas amigas.

-Sirius mandou uma mensagem perguntando como você estava e mencionou um término, mas não disse mais nada – Marlene explicou.

Lily suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, se preparando para falar tudo.

E ela estivera completamente correta quando assumiu que choraria quando contasse para Marlene. Ela narrou os boatos, a suspeita com o residente de ortopedia, Bertha Jorkins no banheiro, Snape e a decisão que tomara.

Nenhuma delas falou muita coisa. Só abraçavam e faziam os sons certos nos momentos certos – e também xingaram Snape de maneira muito eloquente.

No final, Marlene suspirou.

-Ai, Lily, eu entendo seu lado, de verdade – Ela disse – Mas eu não acho que todo mundo veria desse jeito ruim.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Eu realmente não sei, Marls. Mas você deveria ter _visto_ a cara do residente de ortopedia. Ou das técnicas, quando Snape terminou de falar. Foi _humilhante_.

Marlene fez uma careta, mas não disse mais nada; ao invés disso, pegou um pedaço da pizza e entregou a Lily.

-Você tem alguma dúvida da sua competência? – Mary questionou.

-Bem… todo mundo tem, Mary.

-Mas você concorda com Snape? – Mary insistiu – Você acha que está sendo beneficiada porque James te ama?

Lily gemeu.

-Não fala desse jeito dele, Mary…

-Que jeito?

-Não falar que ele te ama? – Tonks perguntou – Porque tipo… isso já tava claro pra todo mundo, Lily.

-Ugh! Mas cada vez que vocês falam isso, eu lembro que… – Lily engoliu em seco – que eu _também_ amo ele, e uma nova onda de choro ameaça!

Mary teve a indecência de rir.

-Ai, Lily – Marlene disse – Claro que você não é favorecida por causa dos sentimentos de James. Você já se destacava antes de tudo. Todos os residentes acham que você é excelente. Você arrasou na prova de Moody.

Lily sacudia a cabeça de novo.

-Lene, não _dá_. Eu não… podemos mudar de assunto? Eu… obviamente eu não estou feliz com isso, ok? Vocês sabem como eu me sinto, então… por favor?

As garotas concordaram imediatamente, e Lily terminou o pedaço de pizza em silêncio, fingindo prestar atenção à televisão.

-Fora tudo isso, algo mais de interessante no plantão?

Lily deu de ombros e suspirou, se afundando mais no sofá. Tonks levantou e foi para a cozinha, voltando com um pote de sorvete e entregando para a ruiva, que sorriu e pegou a sobremesa com gosto.

Não que ela se esquecesse completamente do que acontecera, mas se afogar em sorvete e pizza com as amigas ajudava.

Lily chegou mais cedo que o habitual no dia seguinte para passar a enfermaria, querendo se adiantar e não ficar muito tempo no hospital. Ela supunha que os boatos ainda não estavam em força total, mas ela sabia que não ia demorar de se espalhar.

Ela tinha terminado tudo antes de nove da manhã, e quando Sirius entrou na sala de prescrição, ele foi diretamente para ela.

-Hey, Lily – Sirius cumprimentou, levemente hesitante – Uh, tudo bem?

Lily lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

-Estou bem, Sirius, obrigada – Ela conseguiu falar. Sirius franziu a testa – Claro que não estou, mas bem o suficiente para fazer minhas coisas e fingir para terceiros que estou bem de verdade.

Sirius suspirou e fez uma careta.

-Não vai ajudar se você ficar me encarando desse jeito, Black – Lily acrescentou, estreitando os olhos para o residente – Pena vai me fazer lembrar da bagunça que estou por dentro, então…

-Não é pena, é preocupação, ruivinha – Sirius replicou, tocando a ponta do nariz dela com o indicador – Se te faz sentir melhor, James está uma bagunça por dentro _e_ por fora…

-Não faz.

-E ele não está com raiva nem nada disso. Se te faz sentir melhor.

Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos com um grunhido, e depois encarou Sirius depois de lhe dar um tapa no cocuruto.

-_Não_, claro que não, seu panaca! Se ele estivesse com raiva seria melhor porque eu me sentiria _menos_ culpada!

Sirius soltou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Eu não vou me meter nisso, Lily, mas… você teve seus motivos. E são válidos, mesmo que eu não… não importa o que eu acho na verdade. Eu só… você é uma excelente amiga, Evans, e eu só queria ter certeza que…

Lily deu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde o plantão de sexta-feira.

-Claro que o que aconteceu não vai atrapalhar nossa amizade, Sirius. Pelo menos não para mim. Eu entendo completamente se você e Remus não quiserem conviver comigo porque…

-Nah, você é mais agradável de se olhar do que James – Sirius respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

-Obrigada – Lily replicou e Sirius tocou o ombro dela com o seu – Como oferta de paz, me diz como foi a cirurgia de Philip.

-Ah, eles conseguiram remover tudo, mas foi uma cirurgia maior o que o esperado. Ele foi pra UTI. A DPOC e a hipertensão também pesaram. Se quiser – Sirius disse, mexendo no computador e abrindo o sistema – procura o nome e sobrenome aqui e acompanha a evolução dele na UTI.

Lily sorriu em agradecimento, e passou os pacientes para Sirius. Como planejado, ela conseguiu sair mais cedo e foi diretamente pra casa, onde Marlene, Mary e Tonks lhe esperava para fazer a faxina geral do mês.

Elas colocaram música alta e se jogaram no trabalho braçal, o que funcionou bem para Lily esquecer um pouco da vontade de se enrolar no sofá e tomar o resto do sorvete. Elas fizeram uma pausa rápida para almoçarem sanduíches e logo voltaram à limpeza pesada.

Só terminaram tudo perto das quatro da tarde, e cada uma foi para seu quarto tomar banho. Tonks demorou um pouco mais porque iria sair com Remus, então quando Lily voltou para a sala agora brilhando, só Marlene e Mary estavam lá, espalhadas no sofá e esperando Lily para darem play em Lucifer – elas tinham combinado de ver o seriado juntas.

Lily odiava ficar se sentindo assim. E daí que ela terminara o namoro? Tinham coisas piores no mundo, certo? Claro que era triste, mas não havia motivo para ela ficar se escondendo e enfiada em casa.

Não significa, claro, que ela iria começar a cantar e dançar naquele momento.

Ela chegou a essa realização mais ou menos na mesma hora que a campainha anunciou a chegada de Remus. Marlene foi atender a porta após um pedido gritado por Tonks do quarto. Remus acenou e ocupou um lugar ao lado de Lily.

-Hey – Ele disse em seu tom calmo de sempre, tocando levemente com o ombro no de Lily.

-Remy, oi – Ela replicou.

-Er… como você está? – Remus perguntou, fazendo uma careta logo depois de falar. Lily lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

-Você já sabe o que aconteceu.

-Sim, eu sei. Por isso quero saber como _você_ está – Ele insistiu – Não me esqueço de quem estava presente pra me ajudar, sabe.

O sorrisinho de Lily aumentou levemente.

-Eu comi metade de uma pizza e metade de um pote de sorvete sozinha – Ela informou. Remus franziu o cenho.

-Isso deveria significar alguma coisa? Parece apenas Peter num sábado à noite.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

-Vou ficar ótima. Eventualmente – Ela garantiu com um aceno, quando ouviu Tonks saindo do quarto – Obrigada pela preocupação, Remus.

Ele assentiu e a abraçou.

-Estou com Marlene de interna. Se quiser, eu posso fazer vocês trocarem de paciente – Remus ofereceu, se levantando. Lily fez uma careta.

-Tentador, mas não, obrigada. Não quero mais deixar relações interpessoais interferirem no meu internato. Até paciente de Snape eu enfrento agora. Além do mais, nós já criamos vínculo com os nossos pacientes. Não justifica mudar.

-Isso é extremamente maduro e ético de sua parte – Remus comentou com um sorriso – Mas a questão com Snape está fora de cogitação depois daquele espetáculo na enfermaria.

Lily se remexeu no sofá, e sentiu Mary fazer o mesmo.

-Eu sou capaz de manter um relacionamento profissional com James – Lily afirmou.

-É só você não olhar pra ele, tudo certo – Marlene acrescentou sorrindo, voltando da cozinha com duas grandes bacias de pipoca. Lily semicerrou os olhos para ela.

-Eu nem vou responder isso. Obrigada, Remy – Lily disse mais uma vez. O residente sorriu de volta e se levantou, para cumprimentar Tonks segurando as mãos da garota e depositando um beijo.

-Qualquer coisa que precisar pode falar comigo – Ele falou antes de se despedir e sair com Tonks.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio, em que Mary não deu play na televisão e ficou observando Lily.

-Então você não contou a James ou aos meninos exatamente o que aconteceu na sexta-feira? – Mary questionou – Algo me diz que Remus teria mencionado Snape de outro jeito se soubesse.

Lily suspirou.

-E algo me diz que James e Sirius teriam se irritado com Snape – Lily justificou – Mais do que da vez passada. Eu não quero mais drama nem nada do tipo. E definitivamente _não_ quero falar pra James sobre a _ex_ dele – Ela franziu o nariz – A _outra_ ex dele.

Marlene soltou uma pequena risada.

-Desculpe, Lily, foi o jeito que você falou. De qualquer sorte, que bom que você pretende manter um relacionamento civil com James ao invés de ignorá-lo completamente – Marlene comentou – Fica mais fácil pra vocês reatarem depois que acabar o rodízio.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Como é?

-Vocês vão reatar depois do rodízio, eu sinto isso – Marlene repetiu. Mary parecia estar considerando a ideia.

-Você sente muitas coisas, Lene, mas ainda não vi todas se tornaram verdade – Lily retrucou.

-Lily. Eu te amo. Mas eu vou te agredir se você for teimosa e burra.

-Quando acabar o rodízio, ainda estaremos no St. Mungo's, Lene. Não muda muita coisa – Lily justificou.

-Muda sim. Mas não vou falar com você sobre isso agora. Agora vamos babar um pouco em Tom Ellis enquanto Mary finge que não está mandando mensagem pra Bertram.

Mary nem se dignou a reclamar; ela apenas deu de ombros e, depois de dar play, pegou o celular. Lily tentou não pensar muito no que Marlene falara, porque pensar nisso lhe daria muitas esperanças, e isso era algo que ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ter se quisesse manter um relacionamento profissional com James.

E esse definitivamente era o foco dela.

Lily ficou repetindo em sua mente tudo que falara com Remus sobre como iria se relacionar com James dali em diante. Educada, mas não muito. Marlene dissera brincando, mas olhar menos para ele seria uma boa ideia. Definitivamente ficar mais afastada seria bom também.

Na segunda-feira, Marlene percebeu um pouco da tensão de Lily, então não falou nada sobre o encontro que ambas sabiam ser o responsável pelo estado da ruiva.

Lily não perdeu tempo na sala de prescrição, e foi imediatamente ver seus pacientes. Eles pelo menos não ficariam sabendo, certo? Será que a fofoca e os boatos chegavam nos pacientes também?

Se chegassem, Lily nem sabia o que faria.

No momento, ela apenas focaria em seus pacientes, que eram o motivo dela estar ali. O paciente que ela dividia com James estava com programação de alta hoje, e Lily avaliou que ele realmente já tinha condição de ir para casa. O segundo paciente seria operado pela tarde por Sirius, então era mais rápido.

Assim que sentou no computador, Lily fez algo que há muito não fazia: colocou os fones de ouvido com uma música alta enquanto passava os dados dos pacientes para o sistema e fazia as evoluções, prescrições e a alta. Quando terminou, olhou rapidamente ao redor, e como não tinha nenhum interno esperando pelo computador, aproveitou para checar os dados de Philip.

Ele não tinha exatamente melhorado, mas tampouco piorara. Ainda não estava respirando sozinho – a ventilação mecânica estava acoplada à traqueostomia, e ele ainda estava completamente sedado. O leucograma tinha aumentado, mas ela sabia que depois de uma cirurgia grande isso poderia acontecer sem significar uma infecção de fato.

Lily lia a evolução da UTI com o cenho franzido – ela ainda não passara por essa ala, então tinham vários termos que ela não entendia. Resolveu imprimir para estudar em casa, mas antes que selecionasse a impressora, uma mão em seu ombro lhe distraiu.

-Vamos? – Sirius chamava. Lily assentiu, e fechou o sistema. Ela poderia imprimir depois. Seguiu Sirius para outro canto da sala com um sorriso, dizendo que estava tudo certo com o paciente para a cirurgia.

Lily focava seu olhar para os papéis que mostrava para Sirius, e o residente não comentou nada sobre o assunto. Ele corrigiu um item na prescrição, e Lily anotou para não esquecer.

-Bem… é só isso, então – Sirius disse, olhando atentamente para Lily – Quem é seu outro residente?

Lily olhou para Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida, e ele mordeu um sorriso.

-Ele está ali – Sirius falou, e Lily inspirou profundamente antes de olhar para onde James instruía Emmeline – Já está terminando.

-Obrigada, Sirius.

Ela recolocou os fones de ouvido, e às vezes levantava o olhar para a direção de James, aguardando ele finalizar com Emme.

Quando ela olhou cinco minutos depois, ele lhe encarou de volta, e Lily foi na direção dos dois.

-Lily – Ele cumprimentou com um leve aceno.

-Dr. Potter. Emme, como foi o seu resto de domingo? – Lily perguntou. Emme revirou os olhos.

-Você fez a coisa certa vindo mais cedo pra sair mais cedo, só digo isso. Teve uma batida aqui perto, e fiquei quase uma hora presa aqui sem conseguir sair – Emme falou e depois sorriu – E você?

-Nada demais, eu e as meninas fizemos faxina e depois maratonamos Lucifer – Lily replicou o sorriso – Sempre bom achar um tempo pra ver, com essa rotina doida fica impossível ver alguma coisa com nós três.

-Entendo – Emme concordou ainda sorrindo, e depois ergueu as sobrancelhas, levantando para dar lugar a Lily – E o namorado misterioso? Não quis ser incluído na maratona?

Lily sentiu o sorriso desmanchando e engoliu em seco, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não olhar para James. A expressão de Emmeline também mudou imediatamente.

-Oh, droga. Desculpe. Er… eu já vou – Emme falou, pegando seu material e saindo com uma careta.

Lily sentou na cadeira, colocou os papeis na mesa e tirou os fones. Inspirou profundamente mais uma vez, e finalmente olhou para James.

Ela não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas esperava que algo estivesse diferente em James. A ideia de não olhar muito para ele foi por água abaixo enquanto ela analisava o garoto, e percebeu que estivera certa.

Os óculos eram os mesmos e a cor dos olhos também, mas lhe faltava o que chamara a atenção de Lily desde que ela lhe pedira ajuda com as escalas lá no primeiro dia: o brilho e a felicidade que emanavam e contagiavam definitivamente não estavam mais lá.

Para ser justa, Lily podia apostar que ela estava em um estado similar.

-Oi – Ele disse finalmente.

-Oi. Uh…

-Papéis de alta? – James exclamou, olhando para os documentos nas mãos de Lily – Muito bom. Então ele conseguiu comer bem?

-Sábado mesmo evoluímos para pastosa, e ontem para sólida. Já defecou, já está com fome de novo. Sem febre, laboratoriais todos normais – Ela disse voltando o olhar para os papéis que continham as informações que ela falava.

-Respiratório normal também?

-Pulmão limpo, sem dispneia. Tá melhor que eu – Lily brincou, e logo sentiu o rosto corando. Idiota, idiota, idiota! Mas James soltara uma risadinha – Pronto pra ir pra casa.

-Já fez a receita? – Ele perguntou, ignorando a reação da garota.

-Sim – Lily pegou a receita do fundo, junto com outro papel – Eu, hum, tomei a liberdade de fazer um outro relatório com orientações, menos oficiais, porque ele não pareceu entender muito bem algumas coisas que a gente falava. Tem termos mais, digamos, populares.

James pegou o papel que Lily oferecia, e sorriu levemente, para depois olhar para ela.

-Está ótimo, Lily. Isso aqui é excelente. Você percebeu uma possível dificuldade para o paciente e agiu preventivamente. Isso é ser uma boa médica, e não apenas técnica. Tudo em ordem, pelo que vi. Depois da visita você pode dar alta para ele? – James pediu, carimbando e assinando tudo.

Lily assentiu, o rosto corando. James sorriu um pouco mais e se levantou, indo em direção a Remus. Lily mordeu o lábio, observando James tão atentamente que não percebeu Marlene se aproximando até que a amiga tivesse se jogado na cadeira.

-E aí? Foi terrível? – Marlene perguntou.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Sim. Eu fiz uma piada idiota, ele riu de pena, e depois me encheu de elogios e não soube onde enfiar minha cara.

Marlene riu e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pergunta a ele onde você pode enfiar sua cara. Aposto que ele tem uma boa sugestão.

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Vocês conseguiram interagir, não houve gritos nem choro. Eu acho que foi um sucesso – Marlene continuou – Você não esperava realmente que seria igual a antes, né? Então, eu acho que…

Lily, contudo, se distraiu de Marlene ao olhar para a porta abrindo, esperando ser Dra. McGonagall, mas era Snape. Quando ele viu Lily, olhou imediatamente para James, e ao percebê-lo sem fazer piadas ou ser _James_, abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela era de modo geral contra violência, mas Snape despertava o pior nela.

Dra. McGonagall não demorou muito, tampouco Dr. Weasley. Sobre o paciente que dividia com Sirius, Lily apenas precisara dizer que ele estava pronto para a cirurgia. Quando chegou a hora de falar do outro paciente, ela se demorou um pouco mais, e James insistiu para Lily mostrar as orientações mais acessíveis. Dra. McGonagall sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita, e Lily sentiu o sangue no rosto mais uma vez.

Isso serviu pelo menos para apagar o sorriso de Snape.

Ao sair do hospital, Lily suspirou aliviada – ninguém comentara nada com ela, ela não recebera olhares estranhos, e nenhum boato chegou aos seus ouvidos.

O alívio acabou antes das sete da manhã do dia seguinte.

Lily estava terminando a admissão de um paciente quando Emmeline chegou. Lily supôs que ela fosse querer se desculpar pelo dia anterior.

Ela estava errada.

-Oi, Emme – Lily cumprimentou com um sorriso. O sorriso de resposta de Emmeline não foi exatamente um sorriso; estava mais próximo de uma careta – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A careta só piorou.

-Eu estava de plantão ontem de tarde – Emmeline começou – E eu… bem, eu ouvi um boato…

Lily gelou.

-Um boato? – Lily perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Bem… sim… disseram que você estava namorando com Dr. Potter. No caso, James – Emmeline falou rapidamente – E eu sei que é loucura porque você está com um namorado, o que deixou os cookies… – Emme foi se calando à medida que Lily foi ficando mais pálida – Ai meu Deus, Lily, _James_ deixou os cookies.

Lily pediu silêncio para Emmeline, olhando ao redor. Ainda estavam sozinhas na sala de prescrição.

-Então…?

-Sim, Emme, mas por motivos óbvios eu não quis falar pra ninguém – Lily sussurrou – O que estão falando?

-Bem… eu só ouvi isso mesmo, Lily. Que James estava namorando com a interna ruiva.

-Falaram sobre como esse boato começou? – Lily ainda estava curiosa sobre isso, mas Emmeline deu de ombros.

-Não, só que vocês estavam juntos.

Lily suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Isso significa que vocês não estão mais juntos? – Emme perguntou suavemente. Lily assentiu – É uma pena… não apenas porque vocês formam um belo casal e porque… bem, me desculpe, mas… James é _algo a mais_ – Lily não conseguiu não sorrir – Mas você estava _tão_ feliz, Lily.

Lily engoliu em seco.

-Não é exatamente ético, e coloca nós dois numa posição extremamente difícil. Não deveríamos ter nos relacionado em momento nenhum.

Emme fez uma careta.

-Entendo seu lado. Bem, se precisar de alguma ajuda… – Emme ofereceu com um sorriso. Lily agradeceu e se virou para o computador para esconder sua expressão de pânico.

-Emme! – Lily chamou, e a colega parou na porta – Se você ouvir mais alguma coisa, pode me falar por favor?

Emmeline confirmou e continuou para fora da sala de prescrição.

Lily colocou seu fone mais uma vez e se concentrou na música e no computador. Dessa vez ela resolveu imprimir a evolução de Philip para não ocupar um computador à toa, e ficou num canto com o fone até Sirius ir em sua direção.

-Lily, bom dia – Lily olhou para ele, e pela careta de Sirius ela percebeu que ele já sabia que os boatos já tinham tomado maiores proporções.

-Nenhuma palavra que não seja relacionada a medicina – Lily alertou. Sirius assentiu e sentou ao lado dela.

E a mente de Lily focou completamente na medicina naquela manhã – e naquela tarde também. Primeiro ela pegou os casos de seus pacientes e pesquisou à fundo. Em seguida, foi estudar o próximo assunto da lista para a prova de residência.

Quando finalizou, Lily foi rapidamente na cozinha e preparou um sanduíche e um copo de leite com achocolatado, levando ambos para o quarto – coisa que ela não tinha o hábito de fazer – para ela ler um pouco mais sobre Philip e seu caso.

Seus pacientes, a prova de residência, seu fone de ouvido com Spotify no celular e o caso de Philip foram as distrações de Lily até o final daquela semana.

Quando ela não estava no hospital – ocupada ouvindo discussão de caso, examinando algum paciente ou em cirurgia – seu computador estava com algum livro ou artigo aberto, questões de provas ao seu lado enquanto ela estudava.

Ela estava evitando basicamente todas as pessoas no hospital, com exceção de Sirius e Remus. A nova admissão tinha ficado com Frank, então não dava para lhe ignorar, mas isso significava pelo menos que ela não teria que dividir mais o paciente com James (por enquanto).

Ela sentia os olhares nela, e sabia que se tirasse o fone de ouvido provavelmente conseguiria ouvir os comentários mal sussurrados sobre seu relacionamento – bem, _ex_-relacionamento. Se ela olhasse ao redor, conseguiria ver o sorriso de Snape. Ela supôs que se andasse, digamos, mais para perto da enfermaria de ginecologia, talvez conseguisse ver outra pessoa sorrindo. Ela ainda conseguia ver Emmeline conversando com Marlene às vezes, provavelmente passando algum novo boato.

Por isso, Lily fazia questão de sempre estar ocupada no hospital, e Philip estava até ajudando. Ela pedia ajuda a Remus ou Sirius a entender o prontuário dele, mas isso não a deixava mais feliz. A evolução dele não estava muito boa; já tinham trocado o antibiótico duas vezes, acrescentado um antifúngico e ele não estava saindo da ventilação mecânica.

Na sexta-feira pela manhã, Lily estava ansiosa para ver como estava a evolução de Philip. Ela queria chegar mais cedo no hospital para conferir, e quem sabe não dar uma passada na UTI? Ela sabia que a sedação impediria que ele se lembrasse, mas ainda assim queria ir lá.

O dia começou a dar errado quando Marlene acordou atrasada. Ela disse para Lily seguir e que ela pegaria um uber, mas Lily preferiu esperar a amiga e apostar no potencial de Marlene de se arrumar em poucos segundos enquanto Lily preparava um sanduíche para ela.

Quando elas chegaram na enfermaria em cima da hora, mas não exatamente atrasada, Lily foi diretamente ver os pacientes (até eles perguntaram porque Lily estava passando mais tarde), e correu para a sala de prescrição. Claro que todos os computadores estavam sendo usados.

-Não abriu a enfermaria hoje? – Sirius perguntou brincando. Lily tirou o fone e olhou para ele, separando as anotações do paciente dele.

-Marlene brigou com o despertador – Lily respondeu com um pequeno sorriso de volta. Sirius riu, e depois fez uma careta.

-James está te procurando – Ele anunciou – Ele me pediu pra lhe passar o recado de que precisa falar com você.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco.

-Bem, diga a ele que estou ocupada porque cheguei mais tarde – Lily replicou.

-Parecia importante – Sirius argumentou.

-Ele tem meu número. Eu não mudei nem nada do tipo.

-Eu acho que é o tipo de coisa que é melhor ser dita pessoalmente, entende?

Lily semicerrou os olhos.

-Não é bom para nenhum de nós dois sermos vistos juntos, Sirius. Você sabe disso.

-Ele também – Sirius insistiu – E ainda assim ele está te procurando.

Lily suspirou mas não respondeu porque um computador ficou livre. Ela se sentou rapidamente e recolocou os fones de ouvido, fazendo uma cara de "sinto muito". Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação, mas não podia fazer nada – ela realmente precisava evoluir os pacientes.

Lily soube exatamente o momento que James entrou na sala de prescrição porque sentiu os olhos dele nela imediatamente. Ela, contudo, fingiu que não tinha percebido, e continuou seu trabalho no computador.

Dra. McGonagall chegou pouco depois, deixando Lily sem sequer um segundo entre sair do computador e ir para a visita – também ficou sem tempo de ver novidades sobre Philip, mas ela faria isso assim que terminasse.

James estava sentado no canto oposto a ela, facilitando que ele a visse. Lily ficou olhando para Dra. McGonagall o tempo todo, mesmo que isso resultasse em uma certa dor no pescoço. Ao fim da visita, a preceptora chamou os internos para visitar um paciente que tinha um achado interessante no exame físico, e que concordara em permitir que os alunos o visitassem em maior quantidade.

Nenhum residente os acompanhou.

Quando eles voltaram para a sala de prescrição, estava quase vazia.

-Evans? – Dra. McGonagall chamou antes de Lily guardar seu material novamente.

-Oi, Dra. Alguma coisa?

-Eu sei que você já terminou tudo, e precisava entregar isso aqui para Longbottom. Ele está na emergência. Já que é caminho, você se importaria de entregar? Eu tenho uma reunião agora – A preceptora pediu. Lily teria feito de qualquer jeito, mas ficou ainda mais tentada quando percebeu sua desculpa perfeita para ficar longe de James.

Não que ela estivesse evitando ele, nada disso.

Ela só sabia que não era bom para nenhum dos dois serem vistos juntos.

Lily avisou a Marlene – que ainda iria discutir com Caradoc – o que faria e que esperaria por ela na emergência. A ruiva desceu as escadas já com seu material, com a sacola para Frank em mãos. Ela não teve que procurar muito pelo residente; ele estava perto dos computadores, digitando alguma coisa.

-Oh, Lily – Ele cumprimentou – Ah, obrigado! – Ele agradeceu quando Lily entregou a sacola.

-Tem alguém nesse computador? – Ela perguntou, apontando para a tela ao lado dele. Frank negou e Lily sentou rapidamente para finalmente ver a evolução de Philip.

Mas quando ela pesquisou pelo nome no sistema, não achou.

Hum. Estranho.

Ela tentou de novo, com cuidado para não ter nenhum erro de digitação.

Nada.

-Hey, Frank – Ela chamou.

-Oi? – Ele respondeu enquanto olhava atentamente para o computador.

-Sirius me ensinou a procurar pacientes em outras alas no sistema, mas eu nao estou achando. O que pode ser?

-Bem, se não tá indo pelo nome ele deve ter tido alta – Frank disse ainda sem olhar para a tela – Ou isso ou foi a óbito e saiu do sistema. Você pode ver o prontuário completo pelo número de internamento.

-Óbito? – Lily repetiu, sentindo uma angústia no peito. Não, não, não.

Frank finalmente desviou o olhar para a garota, e percebeu que ela estava longe de estar bem.

-Ele estava estável na evolução de ontem da UTI! – Lily exclamou. Frank fez uma careta.

-Merda. Lily…

Mas ele não chegou a falar mais nada; Frank olhou para cima e fez Lily desviar o olhar também. James acabara de chegar, sua respiração dizendo claramente que ele viera correndo. Quando ele olhou para Lily, rapidamente deu a volta no balcão enquanto xingava.

-Ele… ele morreu? – Lily balbuciou. James suspirou e a puxou pela mão, levando a garota para um local escondido na emergência.

-Lily…

-Como… ele estava estável ontem, não estava? – Ela perguntou imediatamente. James soltou a mão dela e enfiou as suas nos bolsos do jaleco, sem conseguir olhar para Lily nos olhos.

-Pela manhã, sim. Parecia que ele ia conseguir sair. Mas… de tarde ele começou a ter piora ventilatória, deu um lactato absurdo na gasometria, a infecção piorou muito, e a gente não conseguia achar um foco. Mas já estava com antibioticoterapia pesada, cobrindo germes multirresistentes, a hemocultura não ajudava…

Lily engoliu em seco.

-Ainda de tarde entraram com droga vasoativa, mas quando a mulher dele foi visitá-lo, conversaram com ela sobre tudo e ela disse para deixá-lo confortável. Hoje de madrugada ele faleceu – James disse, depois exalou pesadamente – Sinto muito mesmo, Lily. Eu sei o quanto você… se apegou a Philip. Eu também fiquei muito triste por saber.

James finalmente olhou para o rosto de Lily e xingou de novo, tirando as mãos do jaleco e a puxando para um abraço.

Mesmo que ela tivesse conseguido pensar com clareza, ela não teria se afastado de James. Não só porque ela conseguia esconder suas lágrimas no jaleco dele; mas ouvir o coração dele batendo tão aceleradamente e a respiração regular lhe acalmavam. O calor dos braços dele lhe enchiam de conforto, e por nenhum boato ela negaria algo tão necessário no momento.

Eles não ficaram por muito tempo ali – James tinha sussurrado seus sentimentos por menos de cinco minutos quando Lily conseguiu se controlar e se afastar, limpando os olhos.

Ela limpou a garganta.

-Era por isso que você estava me procurando? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca. James assentiu e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Como ela sentira falta desse hábito!

-Sim. Eu achei que você não devesse saber disso pelo celular ou pelo computador. Mas não consegui.

-Não – Lily disse, sacudindo a cabeça – Eu… eu que estava… bem, você com certeza sabe.

-O quê? Está falando sobre o fato de que você tomou todas as medidas possíveis para ficar a pelo menos cinco metros de distância de mim? – James perguntou, numa voz de fingida inocência. Lily soltou um riso choroso.

-Não seja exagerado. Eram dois metros.

-Ah, desculpe – Ele pediu, rindo. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Os boatos já ganharam muita força, James – Ela disse.

-Eu sei. Por isso mesmo estou mantendo a distância. Mas eles são piores justamente por isso.

-Por quê?

-Porque você está me evitando como o diabo foge da cruz – Ele replicou. Lily suspirou.

-Eu… _talvez_ você esteja certo.

-Talvez. Mas… sem pressão alguma, Lily. Sério.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

-Talvez o melhor seja sermos apenas o que somos… residente e interna. Sem fugir, mas sem…

-O mundo poderia ter caído, mas eu _nunca_ deixaria de tentar lhe ajudar num momento como esse, Lily.

Ela sabia.

Era por isso que era tão difícil.

-Obrigada. – Ela disse, com a voz rouca – Eu, hum, te vejo segunda?

-Segunda – Ele concordou, ajeitando os óculos e colocando as mãos nos bolsos de novo.

Lily limpou a garganta e se afastou.

-James… obrigada.

James sorriu levemente, mas sua resposta foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida (e que trazia péssimas memórias a Lily).

-Ah, então os boatos são verdadeiros!

Lily soltou uma risada. Que cínica.

-Eu tenho que ir. Marlene está me esperando. Se você se encontrar com a mulher de Philip transmite minhas condolências, James, por favor – Ela pediu e começou a sair – Dra. Jorkins, boa tarde.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Boa noite, galera! Ansiosos para o capítulo de hoje? Espero que sim!**

**Só para lembrar que mês que vem é Outubro, que é o mês que celebramos nosso casal Jily. Eu e talentosíssimas amigas estamos organizando um Jilytober - mais informações no meu twitter ( /psc_07_)!**

**Espero que gostem do penúltimo capítulo e deixem seus comentários! Até próxima sexta!**

* * *

Quando Marlene recolheu Lily da emergência James e Bertha ainda estavam conversando – não que isso fosse da conta de Lily. Ela e James agora eram residente e interna, e nada mais. Talvez amigáveis? Como eram antes. E ela era amiga de Sirius e Remus. E Peter também.

De qualquer sorte, isso não importava.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas Lily disse que explicaria depois. Frank pediu desculpas mais uma vez enquanto elas saíam da emergência.

No caminho para o carro, Lily contou o que ocorrera para a amiga, que também expressou as condolências. Claro, ela também ficou curiosa para saber desse novo desenvolvimento com James. Lily deu de ombros e disse que achava que era o melhor. Não fazia sentido ficar evitando um residente, certo?

-Então quer dizer que podemos esperar um happy hour na casa dos meninos? – Marlene questionou. Lily franziu a testa.

-Eu não disse isso. Quis dizer no ambiente do hospital – Lily replicou – Talvez daqui a algum tempo.

-E quem era aquela falando com ele?

-Aquela era Bertha Jorkins, a ex-namorada de James – Lily contou, tentando manter a cara neutra.

-A que abordou você no vestiário e basicamente disse que quer ficar com James?

-A própria. Hoje ela chegou se fingindo de cínica. Saí o mais rápido possível, claro – Lily contou.

-Hum. James ainda ficou conversando com ela.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Ele é educado, né. E não importa muito agora – Lily falou. Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Você pode ficar incomodada sim. Ainda mais que vocês ainda vão voltar depois do rodízio.

Lily preferiu não comentar – ela sabia que só faria Marlene falar mais sobre o assunto, e ela queria esquecer um pouco daquilo.

O plano de Lily para o final de semana era passar todo na frente da televisão, completamente vegetando. Ela assumiu que Marlene estaria com ela pelo menos naquela sexta à noite, mas estava errada.

-Vai para aonde? – Lily perguntou do sofá, um balde de pipoca na mão e o controle na outra. Marlene estava com uma calça jeans bem justa e uma blusa roxa que Lily sabia que era nova.

-Três Vassouras – Marlene replicou, se olhando no espelho para conferir a maquiagem (estava perfeita; ninguém fazia um delineado como Marlene). Lily pausou o filme e se virou para a amiga.

-Encontro?

Marlene deu de ombros.

-Boa fossa – Ela disse, indicando com a cabeça o pijama longo e a meias de Lily.

-Obrigada! – Lily agradeceu com um sorriso – Bons beijos!

Lily escutou a porta fechar e abafar a risada de Marlene. Pouco tempo depois Mary se juntou a Lily, trazendo um balde de pipoca para ela também, e dizendo que não precisava voltar o filme. Tonks tinha saído mais cedo com Remus.

Lily só saiu do sofá naquele final de semana para ir no banheiro, tomar banho e pegar comida. Algumas vezes ela tinha companhia no sofá – as meninas iam e vinham, enquanto ela permanecia lá, inclusive dormindo no sofá entre os filmes e seriados.

Ela sabia que algumas pessoas julgariam, mas ela achou extremamente saudável seu momento de lixo, de esquecer qualquer coisa da vida e não se preocupar com tudo que vinha se preocupando recentemente.

Na segunda-feira ela estava pronta para abandonar seu comportamento antissocial; bem, em parte – o fone de ouvido ainda estava no bolso do jaleco, pronto para ser usado em qualquer momento de necessidade.

Mas não houve nenhum momento de necessidade.

Ela viu seus dois pacientes com um sorriso no rosto, e ignorou quando um funcionário olhou para ela de um modo muito mal disfarçado. A sala de prescrição só tinha ela e Marlene, e pouco depois Emmeline chegou, indo sentar ao lado de Marlene. Lily supôs que Emme talvez estivesse dando um tempo para Lily.

O que era bom, porque ela não precisou se isolar com o fone de ouvido, mas ainda não estava pronta para conversar alegremente como as duas estavam fazendo. Então Lily fez o que ela deveria fazer nesse momento: se concentrou nos seus pacientes e no que tinha que escrever.

Quando terminou, Lily saiu do computador e foi sentar num canto com sua cópia surrada de Crepúsculo – era seu livro conforto, e não importava quantas vezes ela lesse, ela sempre se sentiria bem, como se tivesse voltado para casa.

Mesmo num momento de dificuldade romântica como esse.

-Oh, Evans – Sirius disse se sentando ao seu lado. Lily sorriu – Eu não acredito que você lê esse tipo de coisa.

-O tipo de coisa que claramente foi menosprezada, julgada e criticada por ter sido feito para um público feminino adolescente, como todo material que é criado com esse foco sempre é? – Lily perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida mas sem desviar o olhar do parágrafo – Tipo Justin Bieber, que era completamente julgado quando fazia sucesso com as garotas e depois que mudou o público, passou a ser "legal"? – Ela completou, virando a página – Não que ele seja legal ou que mereça direitos, mas você entendeu.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

-Bem vinda de volta, ruivinha. Sentimos sua falta – Sirius disse com um sorriso – Trouxe para você.

Lily finalmente fechou o livro e olhou para o residente. Eram fios cirúrgicos. A garota sorriu e pegou o pacotinho que, apesar de não mais estéril, estava limpo.

-Uma técnica abriu a mais sem querer, e sobrou. A gente geralmente leva pra casa pra treinar, mas achei que você merecia um presentinho – Sirius explicou.

Lily agradeceu e, depois de guardar o livro, puxou um fio para treinar. Com mais um sorriso, Sirius saiu e deu lugar a Remus. Lily pôs o fio no bolso e passou o paciente com ele. Depois procurou Frank para discutir com ele também.

Pouco tempo depois, a garota voltou para seu cantinho e pegou o fio novamente, usando uma caneta como apoio.

-Hey, está bem melhor! – James disse com um sorriso enquanto Lily finalizava um nó. Claramente ela estava ignorando a última vez que ela estava treinando suturas manuais e o resultado final daquele dia.

-Bem, tenho praticado – Lily replicou, dando de ombros. James sorriu.

-Quem sabe você não tem a chance de fazer de verdade no nosso plantão diurno quarta, eh?

Lily sorriu e James se afastou.

Merda, plantão diurno com James quarta-feira.

Eles estavam bem. Estavam ok. Mas o destino bem que podia dar uma aliviada, né? Plantão com James ainda era um assunto sensível para ela.

Lily também sabia que ele tinha dito isso como uma maneira de avisá-la que eles estariam juntos na tarde de quarta-feira, para que ela não fosse surpreendida completamente no dia.

Ela continuou um pouco mais calada na enfermaria, se mantendo mais discreta nas discussões: a possibilidade dos preceptores terem ouvido os boatos – verdadeiros, mas ainda assim boatos – era absurdamente embaraçosa, e ela definitivamente queria evitar qualquer tipo de comentário vindo deles.

Lily continuou com sua anotação, e quando tinha dúvidas acabava direcionando para Remus ou Sirius, que sempre estavam felizes e satisfeitos em ajudá-la.

O pequeno pacote de fios que Sirius havia lhe presentado já encontrara seu fim quando a quarta-feira à tarde chegou. Sua dupla para aquele plantão era Dorcas, e o jeito hesitante da garota fazia Lily suspeitar fortemente que o boato verdadeiro chegara na colega.

Lily agia como se ela não soubesse de nada; não perguntou se tinha algo de errado, não iniciou nenhuma desculpa sobre o assunto. Falou com Dorcas normalmente, como duas internas sempre fazem num plantão, sempre arranjando algum assunto para discutir.

James e Caradoc estavam conversando afastados delas, e eles se encontravam quando tinha algum paciente. Lily sabia que James não tinha iniciado nenhuma discussão com o tempo parado por causa dela. Apesar de lamentar, compreendia e concordava em parte com a conduta.

E assim a tarde passou: o fluxo de pacientes habitual, conversas entremeando os atendimentos, uma pequena pausa para lanchar e muita observação.

Quando um paciente vítima de esfaqueamento no abdômen chegou faltando meia hora para o plantão acabar, Lily ponderou que qualquer pessoa que não fosse da área duvidaria da quantidade de pacientes que chegavam perto da hora da troca de turno – que se fosse uma história, seria apenas um recurso de narração.

Qualquer um que trabalhasse em hospital rapidamente confirmaria a veracidade dos atendimentos e admissões em fim de plantão.

-Vamos lá? – James chamou as duas enquanto passava para ir até a maca em que o paciente era colocado – Hey, cara, eu sou James, sou médico residente da cirurgia. O que aconteceu? Como é seu nome?

-John – O paciente respondeu, fazendo uma careta – Eu fui… assaltado e fui idiota o suficiente para reagir e ele tinha uma faca… e estamos aqui.

-E como está se sentindo? Além de dor? Ele te machucou em algum outro lugar?

Tinha sido "apenas" essa facada em questão, e nenhuma outra lesão. Lily anotou a história no seu caderninho com atenção, enquanto Dorcas auscultava John.

-Ele não tá em choque, não tem evisceração, mas fiquei em dúvida quanto a peritonite. Qual a conduta agora?

Lily esperou para Dorcas, que estava fazendo o exame físico, responder, mas a colega apenas de ombros.

-Exploração digital da ferida para avaliar se violou peritônio – Lily disse baixinho. James sorriu.

-Perfeito. Cheguem perto para ver como se faz. John, isso vai incomodar um pouco, mas preciso definir se precisa de cirurgia ou não, ok?

John fez uma careta, mas assentiu. Lily observou atentamente o dedo enluvado de James.

-É, John – Ele falou, retirando o dedo melado de sangue e o que Lily sabia ser conteúdo de intestino delgado por cima da luva – Você vai precisar de cirurgia, infelizmente. O que aconteceu é que a faca passou dos músculos abdominais, e pelo que vi aqui, perfurou intestino. Precisamos operar pra corrigir.

John não parecia satisfeito, mas entendia que era necessário. Lily lhe ofereceu um sorriso – ele estava mais calmo depois da analgesia começar a fazer efeito. Ela e Dorcas acompanharam James de volta para o computador. Dorcas sentou para escrever enquanto Lily e James observavam.

-O que tem de bom?

Lily olhou para frente e viu Sirius e Remus se aproximando alegremente do balcão. Lily sorriu de imediato.

-Já vou lhe dar de presente uma cirurgia! – James exclamou baixinho – Chegou agorinha e tenho certeza que você não vai negar uma laparotomia exploradora no início do plantão.

-Você está tentando me empurrar uma cirurgia, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou.

-Faltam dez minutos pro seu plantão, seu idiota – James retrucou – Quer saber a história ou não?

Antes dele começar a falar, Marlene e Emmeline também chegaram com sorrisos no rosto. Elas seriam as internas do plantão da noite.

-Meadowes, quer passar o caso? – Sirius perguntou – Vai entrar na cirurgia?

-Hum, é do plantão noturno, as meninas que escolhem – Dorcas disse.

-Por mim tudo bem, Cas – Marlene disse, e Emmeline deu de ombros.

-Lily, você quer? – Dorcas perguntou, e aparentemente estava explícito no rosto de que sim, porque os demais riram – Então pronto.

-Evans, então, fale – Sirius pediu.

Lily passou o caso rapidamente, enquanto Dorcas terminava de fazer a admissão no sistema.

-Já tem vaga no centro e ele vai em alguns minutos – James disse, após chegar o celular – Pedi para Caradoc ir lá checar. Tem seis horas de jejum, e é urgência – Ele se virou para Dorcas e Lily – Eu vou com ele pro centro enquanto vocês terminam. Dr Lupin carimba tudo pra vocês. Lily, só não demore muito para não se atrasar.

Lily assentiu e ajudou Dorcas a terminar a admissão em dez minutos. Marlene andou com ela até a entrada do vestiário.

-Só você mesmo pra entrar em uma cirurgia depois do seu plantão – Marlene disse e Lily deu de ombros – Como foi hoje? Ruim? Péssimo? Ok?

-Foi… normal – Lily respondeu após uma leve hesitação – Na verdade não normal, do jeito que éramos antes, mas normal do jeito que seria se fosse um outro residente qualquer? Eu não sei explicar direito. Mas no aspecto acadêmico foi bom.

-Que é o que importa.

-Obviamente.

Marlene suspirou quando elas chegaram na entrada e Lily pegava o pijama cirúrgico.

-Não odeie o garoto, vocês ainda vão voltar – Marlene pediu. Lily revirou os olhos e abraçou a amiga.

Ela gostava de fazer logo xixi antes de entrar no centro cirúrgico, para não ficar com vontade durante o procedimento, então se trocou, guardou a roupa num dos armários e foi para um dos cubículos com vaso sanitário.

O timing não poderia ter sido melhor (ou pior); ela estava terminando de subir a calça do pijama quando ela ouviu as vozes e segurou por pouco a vontade de berrar.

-Bertha, esse é o vestiário feminino! – James exclamou.

-E está vazio, perfeito para conversarmos, já que você se recusa a sair comigo! – Jorkins falou. James suspirou.

-Porque não temos mais nada pra conversar, Bertha – Ele disse cansadamente.

-Claro que temos. Como o fato de que você estava saindo com uma interna. Isso não é de seu feitio, James – Bertha disse.

-Eu sei que não é. – Foi tudo que James respondeu. Lily já sabia disso. Aparentemente todos sabiam disso.

-Ninguém te julga, sabe. Eu acho compreensível. A garota é até bonita, eu entendo você querer se divertir–

-Bertha…

-Juro, é normal! Uma jovem impressionada e deslumbrada deve ser muito bom para seu ego–

-Não fale assim – James cortou – Não fale assim dela.

-Ah, James – Bertha disse, rindo – Você gostou da pobrezinha!

-O que você quer? – James perguntou, completamente apático.

-Eu quero lhe dizer que está na hora de voltarmos, James. Chega dessa brincadeira de ficarmos separados. Você teve sua diversão com ela.

James riu – não, James gargalhou.

-Bertha, mesmo que eu não amasse Lily com absolutamente todo meu corpo e meu coração, mesmo que meu cérebro não concordasse com meu coração, mesmo que ela não me fizesse acreditar em destino e almas gêmeas pela primeira vez na vida, mesmo que meu corpo não vibrasse toda vez que eu a visse sorrindo… ainda assim, eu não voltaria com você.

Lily sentiu seu coração acelerando, mas logo se controlou.

Inspira, expira.

Não era mais época de ficar feliz com uma declaração dessa, até porque ele nem tinha falado para ela.

-Você me tratava com lixo, Bertha – James continuou – Não se importava comigo, de fato. Era mais importante pra você ser vista comigo do que estar comigo. Eu fazia tudo por você, e não recebia quase nada em troca.

-Isso é o que Sirius quer que você ache. Ele nunca gostou de mim, e só estava com ciúme por causa do tempo que a gente passava junto…!

-Sirius estava certo, mas eu fui muito trouxa para perceber. Agora, olhando para trás, eu consigo perceber quão idiota eu fui – James riu.

-Não foi idiota, James. Eu que fui idiota, eu não soube reconhecer uma coisa maravilhosa–

Esse foi o limite para Lily.

Inspirando profundamente mais uma vez – para dar coragem, claro – ela deu descarga, e ouviu as vozes no vestiário se calarem. O barulho da tranca foi incrivelmente alto.

Mas nada gritou mais alto que a careta de James quando ela saiu do cubículo; nem mesmo a raiva estampada no rosto de Jorkins.

Lily lavou a mão como se não estivesse acontecendo nada, como se fosse comum ver um residente homem no vestiário feminino todo dia. Em seguida, ela prendeu os cabelos e vestiu a touca, se virando para James, que agora passava uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Dr. Potter, já sabe qual a sala da cirurgia? – Lily perguntou, sem deixar a voz fraquejar em nenhum momento.

-Uh, é… sala quatro – Ele respondeu, a voz fraca. Lily assentiu.

-Muito obrigada – E se virou para sair, sentindo encaradas furiosas – Boa noite, Dra. Jorkins.

Lily saiu do vestiário com dignidade, pegando a máscara e indo diretamente para a sala quatro, onde Sirius já esperava com Dr. Weasley.

-Desculpe o atraso – Ela falou assim que entrou. Dr Weasley concordou com a cabeça e Sirius franziu a testa.

-Você está corada. Tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou.

Seu melhor amigo acabou de dizer uma das coisa mais bonitas sobre mim enquanto dava um fora na ex dele sem saber que eu estava ouvindo. O que você acha?

-Sim, sim, claro.

Sirius olhou para ela de modo desconfiado por mais alguns segundos, mas deu de ombros. Ela se adiantou para falar com John, e ele pareceu um pouco mais tranquilo ao ver um rosto conhecido. Lily falou um pouco sobre o procedimento, e garantiu que ele não tinha dúvidas antes de terminar com um sorriso.

Quando Lily se virou, James estava abrindo a porta e entrando na sala, provavelmente para falar com John também. Lily se afastou, olhando para o chão e o rosto corando mais uma vez. Ela se acomodou na parede, observando os dois residentes falando com o paciente.

Eles foram para a porta juntos, e Lily olhava para o chão, mas (claro!) eles pararam ao lado dela.

-Sirius – James falou – Evans estava treinando nós manuais e estava com jeito. Se tiver uma oportunidade para ela praticar durante a cirurgia, seria uma boa.

James saiu e Sirius olhou para Lily especulativamente, o sorriso característico inundando seu rosto. Lily ficou levemente assustada, e foi se lavar para entrar na cirurgia.

Sirius e Dr. Weasley entraram logo depois. Pelo que Lily percebeu, não precisava de um preceptor em sala: não tinha nenhuma lesão grave, apenas duas perfurações em intestino delgado, que não teria maiores problemas.

-Dr. Weasley, muito ocupado?

Eles olharam para a porta da sala, onde Remus estava com uma cara de desculpas.

-Estamos precisando de uma ajuda lá na emergência. Dra. McGonagall avisou que estaria atrasada hoje por causa de uma emergência em outro hospital.

Dr. Weasley ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

-Evans, você já auxiliou numa enterectomia? – Ele perguntou.

-Não, Doutor. Eu só auxiliei Dra. McGonagall numa rafia – Lily falou.

-Ah, verdade, verdade. Ela comentou. Sirius, acha que consegue levar com ela? Eu volto assim que possível.

-Claro, Dr. Weasley.

-Qualquer coisa mando Remus.

Dr. Weasley saiu pedindo o caso para Remus, que começou a falar imediatamente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e ocupou o lugar do preceptor. Ela conseguia ver que Sirius sorria por trás da máscara.

-Vou precisar que você segure a alça pra mim com cuidado, Evans – Sirius disse. Lily assentiu – Você tem que segurar a alça com firmeza, mas delicadamente. Como se fosse… um pênis – Eles se entreolharam, e Sirius ainda sorria – Tenho certeza que já fez isso com Pontas antes. Segurar uma alça, quero dizer.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não replicou; apenas se esforçou para manusear a alça intestinal com bastante cuidado. A cirurgia transcorreu sem intercorrências, e Dr. Weasley chegou quando Sirius e Lily já estavam fechando a parede abdominal.

-Bem, acho que está tudo tranquilo por aqui… Está tudo tranquilo mesmo? – Ele perguntou.

Sirius confirmou, orientando Lily ocasionalmente sobre alguns movimentos. Ao final do procedimento, Sirius ajudou Lily a guardar o material e saiu do centro com ela.

-Bom ver seu comprometimento, Lily – Sirius disse com um sorriso.

-Eu imaginei que fosse ser uma boa cirurgia – Ela disse, soltando o cabelo do coque. Sirius soltou uma risada.

-Você chegando atrasada e toda vermelha, depois Pontas dizendo pra você fazer coisa… vocês tiveram a famigerada recaída, huh?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu. Ah, sim. Com certeza.

-Bem… primeiro que taí um motivo pra termos terminado. Você achar que ele disse pra você me deixar fazer alguma coisa por uma recaída – Lily disse e Sirius fez uma careta.

-Eu não quis dizer te desmerecer, Lily. Você sabe que acho você uma excelente interna.

-Eu sei que você acha isso, mas por que alguém não duvidaria se estivesse no seu lugar? Por que não pensariam que James está me beneficiando?

Sirius parecia que ia falar, mas Lily levantou um dedo o interrompendo.

-Eu cheguei atrasada e vermelha porque vim rápido da emergência e tive que ficar ouvindo seu grande amigo James conversando com Jorkins sobre o relacionamento deles.

A careta de Sirius, se era possível, apenas piorou.

-O que eles estavam falando?

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar de novo.

"Mesmo que ela não me fizesse acreditar em destino e almas gêmeas pela primeira vez na vida"...

-Isso você vai ter que perguntar a ele. Obrigada por me deixar ajudar na cirurgia, Sirius. De verdade.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e Lily seguiu para pegar seu material e finalmente ir para casa.

* * *

Lily não relatou nada da conversa que entreouviu para Sirius, mas contou para Marlene, Mary e Tonks assim que as quatro se encontraram juntas em casa – com promessas da mais nova de não relatar nada para Remus.

-Uma pena você não ter terminado de ouvir tudo – Mary comentou – Mas dá pra ter uma noção de que James era a definição do uso atual do termo "gado".

-Ele prefere o termo "romântico" – Lily corrigiu, torcendo o lábio para impedir seu sorriso.

-E ele disse pra Jorkins que te ama? Tipo, ainda te ama? – Tonks perguntou. Lily assentiu e suspirou.

-Não dou uma semana pra isso estar espalhado no hospital. Não duvido nada que ela tenha começado tudo. Os rumores, quero dizer.

-Esquece Jorkins – Tonks disse, revirando os olhos – Ele admitiu que te ama ainda, Lily. Isso não importa pra você?

-Claro que importa. Mas eu não posso fazer muito, posso?

-Eu particularmente gostei da sua saída – Marlene disse com um sorriso – "Dr. Potter, qual a sala?". Sensacional.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Claro que Marlene ia se apegar nisso.

-Eu to é cansada dessa história toda – Lily disse, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na almofada atrás de si.

-Quer que o rodízio de cirurgia acabe logo? – Mary desafiou.

-Ugh. Vocês me conhecem bem demais.

Porque, apesar de tudo, ela não queria que seu tempo na cirurgia se findasse. Ela gostava dos pacientes cirúrgicos, gostava das emergências da especialidade, adorava os procedimentos e se encantava nas discussões.

Ela ainda se mantinha mais calada, e ela sabia que era perceptível. Então na semana seguinte não se surpreendeu quando Benjy se aproximou dela.

-Evans, eu tenho ouvido os mais loucos rumores! – Ele começou, com um sorriso. Lily suspirou e segurou sua bandeja com mais firmeza. Eles estavam na gigantesca fila do almoço; Lily ficaria na enfermaria e Benjy na emergência.

-Fala baixo, garoto – Ela murmurou. Benjy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Então é verdade? Tudo é verdade?

-Eu não sei o que é tudo – Ela replicou – Se você estiver se referindo a um certo relacionamento, sim. O resto eu não sei porque nem ouvi.

Benjy assoviou baixinho.

-Então foi ele que deixou os cookies?

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentando, mas confirmou.

-E vocês terminaram? Eu nunca lhe vi tão… sei lá, contente com um relacionamento antes, Lily. Nem mesmo comigo!

Lily fez uma careta e Benjy riu.

-Ele também parecia estar completamente na sua. O que houve? Eu preciso conversar firmemente com ele? – Ele perguntou, fazendo a garota sorrir – Eu ainda sou seu amigo, sabe?

-Ai, Benjy. A situação toda é complicada por nossas… posições hierárquicas.

A feição de Benjy foi tomada por uma careta de compreensão. Eles se calaram enquanto pegavam o almoço e achavam uma cadeira pra sentar.

-Mas… quem terminou? – Benjy perguntou.

-Eu, claro. É uma complicação muito grande pra mim, sabe – Lily disse, comendo a primeira garfada.

-Sim… mas pra ele também… eu não consigo imaginar Moody ficando nada além de chateado por um residente dele estar namorando uma interna. Assim, eu nem sei se isso é permitido.

-Não acho que seja proibido – Lily comentou – Eu nem tinha pensado por esse lado. Que seria tão ruim para ele quanto é pra mim.

-Bem, considerando o cookie de madrugada, eu não acho surpreendente que ele não tenha se importado com esse lado.

Lily apenas assentiu, perdida em pensamentos enquanto comia. Isso era a cara de James: não dar a mínima para as consequências que pudessem cair sobre ele por estar num relacionamento com Lily.

Será que realmente não era permitido? Eles fazendo algo mais do não encorajado apenas?

Ela saiu dos devaneios com uma risada constrangida de Benjy.

-O quê? – Lily perguntou, e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Estou apenas lembrando do dia que fomos pro bar com os residentes. Por favor, me diz que vocês já não estavam juntos quando eu dei em cima de você e disse que éramos ótimos namorados no passado.

Lily sentiu seus lábios se esticando e Benjy gemeu, fazendo Lily rir.

-Tudo bem, não tinha como você saber – Ela lhe confortou.

-Desculpe se lhe causou problemas. Eu ainda me arrependo de tudo naquela noite.

-Não causou – Lily garantiu mordendo o lábio e sentindo o rosto corar quando lembrava o que aquele comentário dele tinha gerado.

-Você vermelha desse jeito? Acho que mereço um agradecimento! – Benjy replicou. Lily revirou os olhos – Mas você tá tranquila? Te achei meio… sei lá…

-Eu tô tentando ficar mais quieta. Ver se esquecem logo.

Benjy assentiu e encarou Lily seriamente.

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo, certo?

Lily sorriu.

-Claro, Benjy. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Eles terminaram de almoçar conversando sobre assuntos mais triviais, e depois Lily subiu as escadas para a enfermaria. Remus já estava esperando por ela, com um sorriso. Não tinha nada programado para aquela tarde, então eles apenas ficariam disponíveis para caso houvesse alguma intercorrência.

Para não deixar a tarde parada, Remus propôs uma discussão de exames de imagem. Lily adorou; era o tipo de coisa que precisavam treinar durante a faculdade, ou sentiriam muita dificuldade depois de formados.

Remus, com sua paciência infinita, fazia parecer até fácil. Lily tirava fotos dos exames, com cuidado para cobrir os nomes dos pacientes, e anotava os sinais que ele mostrava. Não eram apenas exames da cirurgia em específico, mas de outras coisas importantes para qualquer médico também.

Eles estavam falando sobre uma tomografia quando Dra. McGonagall entrou na sala de prescrição.

-Nenhuma pendência? – Ela perguntou.

-Não, professora – Remus replicou – Estamos aproveitando para dar uma olhada em alguns exames de imagem enquanto isso.

A preceptora apenas assentiu e estava fechando a porta da sala, quando abriu novamente.

-Evans, antes de sair, me procure na emergência, por favor.

-Claro, Doutora.

A preceptora saiu e Lily se virou para Remus, uma expressão que era quase desespero.

-Lily…

-Ela quer me ver antes de sair? – Lily exclamou, a voz esganiçada.

-Talvez seja só para falar sobre seu internato, ou sua prova prática. Foi muito boa.

-Ninguém chama alguém desse jeito pra conversar pra falar de uma prova prática boa, Remus! Sabe o que é?

-Eu realmente não sei. Nem você – Ele replicou calmamente.

-Ela ouviu sobre James e eu e vai me demitir! – Lily sussurrou intensamente.

-Ela não pode te demitir, Lily. Você não é funcionária – Remus disse com uma risada.

-Mas ela pode demitir James!

-Também não. Pra sermos expulsos, e não demitidos, do programa, tem que ser algo realmente sério com advertências, ou então se não tivermos a menor condição de sermos cirurgiões.

-Então ela vai escrever sobre minha falta de profissionalismo na minha avaliação subjetiva, e eu vou carregar isso no meu currículo para sempre.

Remus riu mais uma vez.

-Lily, calma! Você sabe que avaliações subjetivas não vão pro currículo. Você não sabe sobre o que ela vai falar – Remus disse – Não adianta nada se estressar.

Lily fez uma careta, mas talvez Remus tivesse razão.

Então ela tentou se concentrar no que eles estavam discutindo, mas o iminente encontro com Dra. McGonagall estava no fundo de sua mente, pulsando como uma dor de cabeça no final do dia.

Quando o horário de Lily chegou, Remus estava segurando um pequeno sorriso.

-Não fica assim. Dra. McGonagall é completamente razoável.

Lily tentou sorrir de volta, e seguiu o caminho para a emergência. A preceptora estava no balcão, observando o que Sirius estava digitando. Quando ela viu Lily se aproximando, ela comentou alguma coisa para Sirius e indicou o caminho com a cabeça. Lily seguiu Dra. McGonagall, até que elas entraram numa sala de reunião.

-A senhora queria me ver, Dra. McGonagall? – Lily perguntou enquanto a preceptora fechava a porta e indicava uma cadeira em frente à que ela ocupava para Lily sentar.

-Lily – Ela começou – Está tudo bem com você?

-Uh, sim, professora – Lily confirmou, confusa.

-Você continua sendo competente, mas tem estado tão… quieta, não participa tanto das discussões, não tira tantas dúvidas quanto antes.

-Nada relevante, Dra. McGonagall – Lily respondeu, sentindo influxo de sangue no seu rosto. Dra. McGonagall abaixou seus óculos e encarou Lily.

-Ah, bem, eu imaginei que talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de Potter ter parado de cantarolar pelos corredores – Ela disse, e Lily arregalou os olhos, gaguejando.

-Dra. McGonagall, eu– olha, sabemos que– eu– a senhora ouviu isso aqui?

-Mesmo que não tivesse ouvido, não era difícil perceber. Acho que Potter nunca… esbanjou tanta felicidade assim.

Lily desviou o olhar, focando em suas mãos. Ela não acreditava que estava acontecendo.

-Dra. McGonagall, eu sei que é errado e antiético, e foi por isso que… uh… não está acontecendo mais nada… entre nós, eu digo – Lily balbuciou.

-Bom, não vou dizer que é a melhor das ideias, mas não chega a ser antiético. O hospital não tem nenhuma regra que proíba relacionamento entre interno e residente.

Lily pausou ao ouvir as palavras inesperadas, e teve que olhar para cima.

-É uma péssima ideia. Desde que começaram a falar pelo hospital… – Lily sacudiu a cabeça – A senhora sabe melhor do que ninguém que já é difícil para mulheres. Isso tira qualquer credibilidade minha, não?

Dra. McGonagall tirou os óculos, limpou na blusa e depois colocou de novo, juntando as mãos embaixo do queixo. Então suspirou.

-Lily, escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, porque serve para o resto de sua carreira, certo? Você, como mulher em uma área predominantemente masculina, vai precisar ser impecável. Competente não tenho dúvidas de que será. Mas você terá de ser duas vezes melhor, porque por enquanto é assim que temos que ser para sermos levadas a sério. Qualquer coisa que você faça, será motivo para questionarem suas ações. Se arrumou demais, tá querendo alguma coisa. Se arrumou de menos, é desleixada. Falou fino, é mulherzinha. Falou grosso, é rude. Não demonstrou reação, é uma frígida. Se envolveu demais com o paciente, é por isso que mulher não presta para cirurgia. Então entenda que tudo que você fizer vai ser motivo para os babacas falarem. Resta saber se você vai ouvir o que eles falam enquanto é feliz.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**Eu mal acredito que chegamos aqui. O último capítulo de nossa história, que eu comecei há tanto tempo porque não tinha nenhuma que me satisfizesse. Eu fico extremamente feliz de poder finalizar mais uma longfic, e mais ainda de ter tido a recepção maravilhosa que tive de todos vocês. Não foi fácil escrever nos últimos períodos da faculdade e ainda depois de formar, mas foi extremamente prazeroso.**

**Preciso agradecer a cada pessoa que tirou um tempinho para deixar qualquer comentário: esse é o alimento e o incentivo da fanfiqueira.**

**Tenho alguns extras planejados, mas não sei quando vou postar. Se quiserem, deixem a história favoritada para receber atualizações quando eu finalmente sentar e conseguir escrever!**

**Obrigada por lerem, obrigada por comentarem e obrigada por estarem presentes! Curtam o capítulo final de Internamente Evans e obrigada!**

* * *

De certo modo, Lily estivera certa.

Dra. McGonagall lhe chamara para falar sobre ela e James – a conversa só tinha sido diferente do que ela tinha esperado.

Se ela tinha entendido bem, a preceptora praticamente lhe dera carta branca para continuar com James. Mais do que isso, Lily sentira quase como se ela estivesse… incentivando.

O que era uma completa loucura.

Não existia nenhum motivo lógico para Dra. McGonagall fazer qualquer tipo de comentário que não fosse repreender.

Mas ela fizera (Lily sabia que não estava ficando louca), e… ela tinha que ouvir a preceptora, certo? No mínimo pensar a respeito, porque tudo que fora dito ia muito além de um possível relacionamento com James.

Então Lily decidiu manter para si o conteúdo da conversa. Não contou nem mesmo para as amigas quando chegou em casa. Era algo que ela tinha que refletir mais antes de compartilhar, mas em seu tempo livre. Nada de deixar interferir em sua vida acadêmica.

E foi isso que ela fez – como chegara mais tarde em casa, Tonks e Mary já tinham comido. Lily tomou banho e depois fez um miojo rapidamente, se enfiando na cama para dormir logo após escovar os dentes.

Quando Remus perguntou no dia seguinte como tinha sido a conversa, Lily disse que a preceptora só queria dar umas dicas – o que não era mentira de jeito algum, já que de certo modo ela recebera dicas de cunho pessoal e não profissional.

Ela se manteve quieta na enfermaria, como vinha fazendo, mas tentou participar mais das visitas – e foi bom. Ela gostava de entrar nas discussões, responder as perguntas dos preceptores, fazer ela mesma perguntas. Era o lugar dela.

Outro lado positivo foi um inesperado mal humor dos residentes que ela costumava tirar dúvidas alguns dias depois da conversa com Dra. McGonagall.

James ela sabia (imaginava) que tinha um bom motivo para não estar exatamente feliz – ela era, em parte, culpada por aquilo. Talvez as coisas não tivessem se resolvido muito bem com Dra. Jorkins também, Lily não fazia a menor ideia.

Enfim, James tinha motivos.

Sirius, ela aprendeu, simplesmente tinha dias de humor ácido. James havia lhe dito isso quando estavam juntos. Era o jeito de Sirius, e Lily não achou estranho.

Mas o que lhe alertou foi Remus.

Remus não estava exatamente de mal humor, o que seria algo realmente chamativo. Ele estava… irritado e sério. Mais do que o comum. Ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, até quando Lily ia passar paciente.

E o que realmente fez Lily ter certeza de que havia algo errado eram os três juntos. Geralmente James e Sirius faziam piadas e Remus aturava com um sorriso exasperado. Mas eles estavam cochichando furiosamente entre si, discutindo algo seriamente.

Lily pensava nisso e comparava com a imagem de sua memória da primeira vez que viu o trio – e daí veio a certeza de que tinha alguma coisa a mais acontecendo.

Ela sabia que James seria quem falaria o problema mais facilmente enquanto pedia uma ajuda sobre o que fazer, mas naquele momento, ele não era uma opção muito viável.

Em seguida ela iria para Sirius, que ela sabia que precisaria cutucar algumas vezes mas depois ele iria falar bastante enquanto fazia seu drama habitual. Sirius nunca perderia uma oportunidade de fazer drama.

Por fim, ela iria para Remus; ele seria o último porque Lily sabia que ele era mais reservado. Apenas por isso. Além de que ele com certeza iria se culpar por alguma coisa, que era o charme dele.

Mas o único dos três que Lily viu sozinho por dois dias inteiros foi James. Sirius e Remus estavam sempre juntos, e ela não queria se aproximar enquanto eles conversavam – ela queria saber como amiga, para ajudar, mas não queria bisbilhotar.

Já não bastava o que ela já havia entreouvido vindo de um desses três e tudo que veio daí.

Ela esperou esses dois dias até a solução vir à sua mente: Remus podia não estar sozinho no hospital, mas ele tinha uma extensão que Lily sabia que poderia ajudar.

Ela se condenou por ter demorado tanto em pensar nisso – essa extensão não tinha apenas o dedo dela, tinha a mão inteira, e ela definitivamente iria explorar a possibilidade.

Assim que possível.

-Tonks! – Lily exclamou assim que chegou em casa. Era um dos raros dias de semana em que todas almoçavam no apartamento.

-Na cozinha! Terminando o almoço!

Lily sorriu. Quando a garota fora morar com elas, essa frase seria motivo de preocupação. Hoje, o cheiro que invadia a casa lhe garantia que Tonks ir para a casa delas tinha sido positivo para a caloura.

Ela e Marlene foram tomar banho enquanto a comida não ficava pronta. Quando terminaram, a mesa estava posta e Mary e Tonks esperavam por elas.

-Queria falar algo, Lily? – Tonks perguntou enquanto colocava suco em seu copo.

-Ah, sim. Se não puder falar, tudo bem. É só que os meninos estão agindo bem… eles estão meio estranhos. Calados. Tem dois dias que Sirius não faz nenhuma piada sequer – Lily contou. Tonks fez uma careta – Não precisa falar, sério. Eu só fiquei preocupada e não quis perguntar diretamente.

Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu também percebi isso – Marlene comentou – Até James, que é feliz de modo geral, estava com um humor bem pra baixo.

Tonks grunhiu.

-Eu odeio vocês, mas eu vou falar. Peter não está mais morando na casa dos meninos – Ela revelou.

As outras três olharam imediatamente para Tonks, boquiabertas e o choque evidente.

-O que houve? – Lily perguntou imediatamente. Peter não tinha namorada para ir morar junto, nem outro grupo de amigos que ela conhecesse. Ele não pagava quase nada pelo apartamento de James. Ela não conseguia achar um motivo plausível.

-Peter e James brigaram feio – Tonks revelou. As garotas arfaram, ainda levemente descrentes – Do tipo, muito feio, como eles nunca tinham brigado antes. Nenhum deles, na verdade.

-Mas por que eles brigaram? – Marlene tinha comida no garfo, mas a história não lhe deixava comer. Tonks fez mais uma careta, e olhou de relance para Lily antes de suspirar.

-Bem, tudo começou aparentemente num plantão? – Tonks contou – Vocês duas sabem melhor do que eu que existe uma rixa entre a cirurgia geral e a ortopedia, certo? Então, aparentemente teve um plantão que a cirurgia geral encheu a ortopedia de pacientes ou algo assim? Daí os residentes da ortopedia foram reclamar com os da cirurgia, teve uma briga, e Peter se absteve, porque eram os colegas dele contra os amigos dele, o que é totalmente normal.

-Eu estava nesse dia! A gente estava nesse dia! – Lily exclamou – Os residentes da ortopedia estavam muito irritados para o que estava acontecendo.

-Bem, eles acharam que estavam corretos, e pressionaram Peter por posicionamento depois, e ficaram enchendo o saco dele, querendo saber alguma coisa do pessoal da cirurgia até que Peter não conseguiu mais segurar e bem… ele contou sobre você e James, Lily.

Lily não viu a reação das amigas, porque estava muito chocada para prestar atenção no resto; ela sequer percebeu sua boca se abrindo.

-Peter? Ele fez o quê?! – Lily balbuciou.

-Ele contou para os colegas, e os colegas espalharam para o hospital, e foi assim que todo mundo ficou sabendo. Eles provocaram Snape e falaram isso, e foi por isso que Snape sabia tudo para falar o que falou pra você. E todo o hospital na verdade.

Lily estava sem palavras. Ela nunca imaginou que Peter teria sido a pessoa a falar sobre o relacionamento dela com James.

-E como James descobriu? – Mary instigou.

-Aí é que tá. Bertha Jorkins – Tonks disse. Lily não conseguia acompanhar tudo – Segundo Rem, depois que você saiu do banheiro naquela conversa entreouvida, ela falou que tinha sido Peter a espalhar. James não acreditou e nem ligou, mas ela continuou tentando voltar com ele. E James mencionou para Sirius que ela estava tentando jogar James contra os amigos de novo, que tinha dito isso para ele e tudo.

"Sirius disse que era o tipo de coisa que ela fazia e que Peter nunca faria isso. Mas Peter aparentemente ouviu _essa_ parte da conversa, e ficou nervoso e perguntou como James tinha descoberto, e James percebeu que era verdade e eles começaram a brigar. Peter falou que estava decepcionado que James estava deixando uma garota que nem queria ficar com ele atrapalhar a amizade dos dois desse jeito, e James… bem, ele _surtou_ e a briga ficou feia, e Remus disse que ficou com medo de virar físico ou algo assim."

A cabeça de Lily estava girando. Isso não podia ser sério. Eles quatro eram os melhores amigos que podiam existir, e agora brigando por causa _dela_. Isso não… isso era terrível.

-Eles foram dormir – Tonks continuou – Todos de cabeça quente, claro. Sirius ficou tão ofendido quanto James, e Remus também ficou extremamente decepcionado, mas ele é mais calmo que os outros dois. Saíram pro hospital sem falar com Peter, e quando chegaram em casa, ele tinha se mudado. O quarto estava vazio. Sem nada mais de Peter. Só o rastro de gesso.

-Ele não falou que estava saindo? Ele só… saiu? – Marlene perguntou.

-Sim! Os outros três estão sem ter certeza do que fazer, porque estão extremamente chateados com Peter por motivos óbvios, mas… eles nem sabem onde Peter está morando – Tonks disse – Bem, James não está assim sem ter certeza do que fazer. Ele está puto da vida.

-E quem vai dizer que está errado? – Mary perguntou, voltando a comer.

-Ninguém – Tonks concordou – Mesmo que estivesse errado, ninguém falaria nada. Rem disse que nunca viu James tão mal-humorado.

As outras três continuaram a comentar o assunto durante o almoço, mas Lily ficou completamente calada, pensando no que tinha Tonks relatara.

A ideia dessa briga tão séria por causa dela deixava a garota se sentindo… desconfortável, no mínimo. Mas ela sentia um aperto no peito, que não precisava ser muito inteligente para identificar como culpa.

E sim, ela estava lidando com sentimentos reprimidos, mas _esse_ ela tinha como no mínimo aliviar. Porque essa situação toda por causa dela era insustentável.

Mesmo que ela tivesse que falar com James direta e separadamente, ela iria tentar resolver.

Isso estava na cabeça da garota no dia seguinte no hospital. Ela terminou de passar seus pacientes como sempre, observando James de soslaio, disfarçando o melhor possível (as fofocas ainda circulando).

O melhor seria, claro, não falar com ele no hospital, mas Lily definitivamente não queria ligar para James para marcar um lugar ou algo do tipo. Então ela tinha um outro plano, e para esse plano funcionar, ela precisaria ficar de olho em James.

Especialmente na hora que ele estivesse saindo, como era aquele momento. Discretamente, Lily pegou suas coisas e o seguiu de longe. Remus e Sirius ficariam no hospital, assim como Marlene, o que era melhor ainda para o que ela queria fazer.

Enquanto James esperava o elevador chegar, Lily fingia olhar alguma coisa no celular. Quando ele entrou no elevador, ela correu pelas escadas, para garantir que estaria no térreo quando James chegasse. Ela pegou o telefone para usar com distração enquanto andava vagarosamente.

Mas ela sabia reconhecer James passando ao seu lado, e quando o reconheceu, apressou a caminhada para acompanhá-lo.

-Hey, James – Ela cumprimentou. James olhou para o lado, e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

-Lily – Ele replicou. A garota imediatamente discordou de uma parte da história de Tonks; James não estava apenas _puto_, ele estava _triste_.

E Lily absolutamente odiava vê-lo assim.

-Hum, se importa de… trocarmos uma ideia?

_Trocar uma ideia? Que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer!_

James parecia concordar um pouco, porque seu sorrisinho de canto aumentou um pouco enquanto o sangue invadia o rosto de Lily.

-Você sabe que não me importo – James falou – Alguma dúvida de algum paciente?

Lily não respondeu de imediato; eles passaram pela portaria, ambos acenando com a cabeça.

-Não exatamente – Ela finalmente disse, hesitando de leve. James ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela.

-Agora estou curioso – Ele brincou, diminuindo o passo.

-Uh… então. Um passarinho me contou umas coisas – Ela começou, mordendo o lábio inferior. James parou de andar já dentro do estacionamento dos residentes, então ela fez o mesmo.

-Um passarinho? De penugem rosa, talvez? – Ele questionou, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, talvez? Não fica chateado com Tonks. Eu só perguntei porque fiquei preocupada com vocês – Lily pediu.

-Por que preocupada?

-Você tá brincando, né? Eu nunca te vi sem sorrir por tanto tempo, e Sirius manteve todos os sons abaixo de 50 decibeis. Obviamente tinha acontecido alguma coisa. E eu perguntei, como amiga.

James suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo cansadamente.

-Lily, eu não te falei porque…

-Não importa o motivo – Lily cortou, sacudindo a cabeça – Você não tinha que me contar nada, James.

Os olhos dele diziam que não era questão de obrigação, mas Lily ignorou a expressividade por detrás das lentes redondas.

-Então…?

-Eu fico… olha nem sei direito qual é a palavra – Ela admitiu com um riso fraco – Honrada? Não sei, mas vamos dizer que seja a palavra certa. Eu fico honrada por você ter me… defendido, defendido minha honra, ou algo assim. Mas por tudo que é mais sagrado, você já brigou demais com Snape por minha causa. Não brigue com seus amigos também.

James franziu a testa, e sorriu levemente.

-Eu não briguei com Peter por _sua causa_. A coisa foi mais profunda.

-Não precisa fazer isso, James, sério.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu estou dizendo a verdade – James supirou mais uma vez – Eu pedi para os três pra não falar pra absolutamente ninguém sobre nosso relacionamento, Lily. Eu explicitamente disse que era de extrema importância que ninguém no hospital ficasse sabendo. E Peter simplesmente falou para pessoas do hospital. Ele quebrou minha confiança absurdamente, e honestamente… eu me senti traído por Rabicho.

-Oh – Lily disse simplesmente e depois soltou outra risada forçada – Bem, me sinto uma perfeita idiota arrogante agora.

-Claro, também foi sobre você – James continuou – Porque a traição dele me fez perder o melhor relacionamento da minha vida, e isso definitivamente é muito difícil de engolir. E ele sabe que o que ele fez foi baixo, tanto que se mudou.

Lily tentou sorrir, mas sabia que seu rosto estava mais parecido com uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Não deixe Sirius ouvir você falar isso ou vai ficar com ciúme. Ele tem certeza que o melhor relacionamento de sua vida é com ele – Ela brincou, tentando clarear o ar. James sorriu.

-Nosso segredo – Ele disse. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, se olhando, até James limpar a garganta – Então… uh… tudo certo com você?

Dessa vez o sorriso de Lily foi mais verdadeiro.

-Quando um interno vai admitir que está tudo bem, James? – Ela rebateu, fazendo ele rir – Na medida do possível, sim. Você? Ah. Espera. Pergunta idiota – James riu de novo enquanto Lily corava.

-Na medida do possível, sim.

Eles se olharam por mais alguns segundos e o sorriso de James aumentou.

-Ahh, Lily. Eu não acredito que você veio defender o cara que contou seu segredo pro hospital – Ele comentou. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Não foi exatamente isso. Eu também estou chateada com Peter. Mas eu sei o quanto seus amigos são importantes para você, e não queria me meter nisso.

James riu de novo.

-Você vai me _matar_, Evans. Honestamente.

-Uh? Desculpe?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não é culpa sua, Lil. Você não pode evitar ser _exatamente_ quem você é. O problema é que quem você é… – Ele riu – Eu não vou falar nada mais em respeito ao nosso acordo de amizade.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Então eu deveria ir… certo?

James assentiu e Lily acenou, virando de costas e saindo do estacionamento do hospital em direção à rua lateral onde estava estacionado seu carro.

Ela desconfiava levemente o que James estava prestes a falar, então… sim, era melhor, pelo bem da amizade deles que James não tivesse dito.

Mas a realidade é que Lily sentia que dificilmente eles teriam uma amizade normal depois de tudo. E ela comentou isso com Marlene quando a amiga chegou em casa. Elas estavam deitadas na cama de Lily.

-Eu estraguei tudo quando fiquei com James, Lene. Antes de tudo o clima era tão bom! E agora _Peter_ saiu de casa!

-Primeiro de tudo: você não estragou nada ao ficar com James, Lily. Uns beijinhos não mudam nada, acredite em mim – Marlene disse, e tinha alguma coisa no tom dela… – O problema de vocês forem ter se _apaixonado_, e isso sim complica tudo.

Marlene continuou falando, mas Lily ainda estava travada no que tinha de estranho na voz da amiga.

-E pelo amor de Deus, Peter foi o culpado por ele ter saído de casa, porque ele simplesmente contou algo que James explicitamente tinha pedido para não falar. Então desencana.

-Marlene, o que exatamente você quis com "acredite em mim"? – Foi a resposta de Lily.

-Isso que lhe chamou a atenção? – Marlene questionou, cruzando os braços.

-No momento, sim.

A morena suspirou.

-Ugh, tá. Eu posso ou não ter beijado Sirius depois que você e James admitiram que estavam juntos.

Lily arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama rapidamente.

-Marlene!

-O quê?! Você também não me contou quando ficou com James! – Marlene replicou – Eu descobri usando minha inteligência!

-Tá, que seja! E… fala!

Marlene suspirou.

-O infeliz beija muito bem. É injusto ser tão bonito e ainda beijar daquele jeito. Eu vou ter que assumir que ele transa mal.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Estou surpresa que ainda não descobriu. Mas não deve demorar, certo?

Marlene fez uma careta.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não é com ele que você tem saído escondido? – Lily perguntou, agora confusa.

-Hum, na verdade, não. A gente só se beijou uma vez.

-Então quem é?

-Você tem que _prometer_ não falar pra ninguém, Lily.

-Claro, Lene.

-Nem mesmo pra Mary ainda – Marlene disse e Lily assentiu – Estou saindo com Emme.

-Emme… Emmeline Vance? Nossa colega Emme?

Marlene confirmou e Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não sabia que Emme gostava de garotas – Lily falou por fim.

-Nem ela, na verdade – Marlene disse, sorrindo levemente – Por isso que não falei pra ninguém. Ela ainda está meio insegura? Não quer falar diretamente por enquanto. Por isso, não fofoca, Evans.

-Não vou falar, juro.

Marlene sorriu um pouco mais e Lily imitou a amiga.

-Você gosta dela. Tipo, um bocado – Lily falou. Marlene deu de ombros.

-Talvez. Vamos ver no que dá. Não quero pressionar a garota nem nada disso.

Algumas imagens de Marlene e Emmeline conversando e rindo na enfermaria nos últimos dias invadiram a mente de Lily, e a ruiva sorriu mais ainda, voltando a deitar ao lado da amiga e segurando a mão dela firmemente.

-Fico feliz que você está feliz, Lene. Quando ela estiver ok em falar me avisa pra eu dar um super abraço nas duas – Lily pediu e Marlene assentiu rindo.

Amizade para elas era estar presente nos momentos difíceis, sim. Mas os momentos felizes ficavam ainda melhores com a companhia certa.

* * *

A sugestão de Marlene ficou na cabeça de Lily o resto da noite, e durante a manhã seguinte também. Ela tentou não ficar olhando para Marlene e Emmeline, para não levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita.

Lily ficaria na enfermaria pela tarde, dessa vez com Caradoc (Emmeline daria uma _carona_ para Marlene). Dra. McGonagall direcionou três perguntas para Lily durante a visita, lhe oferecendo um raro sorriso quando ela respondeu corretamente.

James parecia menos… irritado do que no dia anterior, assim como Remus e Sirius. Ela gostava de pensar que a conversa do dia anterior tinha ajudado, mas não tinha como ter certeza – e ela tampouco queria perguntar.

Mas o sorriso que ela deu ao cumprimentá-los foi maior.

Ela foi almoçar sozinha, como tinha feito nos últimos dias, mas percebeu Alice numa mesa e foi sentar ao lado dela.

-Lily! – Alice cumprimentou animadamente.

-Hey, Alice.

-Quanto tempo, ein?

-Nossas escalas não cruzaram mais – Lily replicou – Mas me conte sobre o noivado!

Os olhos de Alice brilharam, e ela falou sobre tudo que acontecera desde o churrasco dos residentes quando Frank pedira Alice em casamento: agradeceu pelas fotos que Lily tirara, a preparação deles para contar para a mãe de Frank, que foi muito pior que contar para os pais dela.

-Ainda não estamos escolhendo datas, porque nós dois já tiramos férias no R2, e ele vai fazer a especialização depois e não sabe quando vai ser as férias – Alice disse – Mas estamos procurando lugares.

-Isso é ótimo, Alice! Aquele pedido foi tão bonito!

-E você não sabe – Alice disse revirando os olhos – Ele tinha planejado uma coisa completamente diferente. A gente ia sair de noite depois do churrasco, e ele tinha tudo planejado. Tinha um caminho de luzes e flores e tudo, e ele ia pedir lá. Mas ele simplesmente…

Lily sorriu de volta para Alice.

-Ele simplesmente teve que pedir lá porque não aguentou mais esperar – Alice completou.

Era claro no rosto de Alice o quanto ela e Frank se amavam, e quanto esse casamento seria cheio de alegria.

Então Lily percebeu que tinha alguém que talvez entendesse um pouco da situação que ela se metera.

-Alice, posso conversar com você? – Lily perguntou, hesitantemente – Tipo, em algum lugar mais… calmo?

Alice sorriu de leve e assentiu.

-Não tem ninguém no conforto da pediatria. Podemos ir lá enquanto não dá a hora de você ir pra sua enfermaria.

Elas foram para o andar da pediatria e Alice abriu a porta do conforto para as duas, indicando uma das camas para Lily. A ruiva suspirou.

-Então você provavelmente já sabe que… hum… eu e James…

-Sim – Alice confirmou – Ouvi rumores, depois Frank confirmou quando aparentemente vocês terminaram?

Lily suspirou.

-Ok, eu consigo ver vocês dois juntos – Alice disse – Qualquer pessoa que ficou com vocês por mais de dois minutos consegue ver isso. Ainda mais a gente que conhece James há mais tempo. O que eu não entendo direito, porque isso ele não falou, é porque vocês não estão mais juntos.

Lily contou o que aconteceu na fatídica sexta-feira, e todos os receios que ela tinha com esse tipo de relacionamento.

-E eu queria conversar com você porque você e Frank trabalham juntos e vão casar e tudo mais.

Alice sorriu.

-As situações são diferentes, Lily. Os comentários de Snape foram incrivelmente ridículos, e eu fico impressionada em como James não deu um soco nele.

-Eu não falei pra James – Lily confessou com uma careta – Não queria que James tivesse essa reação que sabemos que ele teria.

-Esperta – Alice disse rindo – Mas sim, situações diferentes, porque eu e Frank entramos na residência já namorando, e não temos essa relação de hierarquia. Mas nós evitamos pegar casos juntos quando ele rodou na cirurgia pediátrica.

Alice deitou a cabeça de lado.

-Sabe Caradoc? O R1?

-Sei, ele é ótimo.

-Ele é – Alice concordou – Ele está namorando com um outro residente. Eles se conheceram aqui no hospital, então foi muito falatório. Você sabe como esse ambiente médico é homofóbico, principalmente o cirúrgico porque tem tudo aquilo de "homem forte" e blá blá blá. E pra piorar, o namorado dele é da clínica médica.

-Eu não fazia a menor ideia – Lily disse.

-Eles se esforçam para se manterem discretos – Alice explicou – Por causa de tudo envolvido. Eles sofreram muito no início, mas acharam que valia a pena.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Não estou dizendo que porque você decidiu que era melhor não ficarem juntos por um motivo que honestamente é um bom motivo, você não se importa com James. Pelo que eu lhe conheci nessas últimas semanas, avaliando a situação, você se importa demais.

-Que tipo de conselho é esse, Alice? – Lily gemeu – Eu já sei o quanto eu me importo com ele!

Alice riu.

-Você pediu para conversar, não para lhe dar um conselho! – Ela exclamou e Lily riu.

-Obrigada de qualquer modo, Alice. Eu tenho que voltar.

Alice abraçou Lily firmemente, e Lily saiu do conforto. Curiosamente, ela esticou o pescoço para o espaço de brinquedoteca para ver as crianças ali e tentar entender um pouco do amor absurdo de Alice.

E, maldito seja esse tal de destino, James estava lá.

Lily não tinha outra escolha a não ser parar e observar enquanto James, sem jaleco, sentava no sofá com duas crianças ao seu lado, e uma em frente. Ele estava com um livro na mão, e contava uma história animadamente enquanto os pequenos riam alegremente.

Um deles tirou os óculos de James, que fingiu dor extrema enquanto as crianças gargalhavam ainda mais.

Então Lily saiu antes que não _conseguisse_ mais sair. Como ela dissera para Alice, ela sabia exatamente o quanto ela se importava com James, e não precisava de mais momentos para fortalecer o sentimento.

Ela precisava da tarde cheia de avaliações com Caradoc para tirar a mente dela de tudo – e ela ficou se perguntando se o namorado dele era um dos residentes de Clínica Médica que eles viram durante algumas das avaliações.

Era, claro, só uma distração, porque depois de falar com tantas pessoas sobre o assunto (Marlene, Mary, Tonks, Alice e até _Dra. McGonagall_!) ela finalmente sabia quem com certeza lhe daria um bom conselho.

Mas ela precisava chegar em casa antes. E tomar um bom banho. E comer era bom também.

Quando eram oito e meia ela achou seguro ligar.

-_Lily, filha! Que saudade!_

-Oi, mãe – Ela respondeu, já sorrindo – Também estou.

-_Seu pai está jogando tênis, querida._

-Eu sei, mãe, eu queria falar com você mesmo.

-_Oh_ – Sua mãe disse – _Claro. Pode falar_.

-Se estar com papai fosse arriscar o futuro de sua carreira dos sonhos, você teria ficado com ele do mesmo jeito?

Lily sentia as voltas que seu estômago estava dando piorarem com o silêncio de sua mãe.

-_Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily?_

-Uh. Eu fiquei curiosa?

-_Se eu lhe responder, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?_

-Sim, sim.

Sua mãe suspirou.

-_Se fosse _seu pai_, sim. Eu ainda assim teria ficado com ele._

Lily prendeu o ar. Ela sabia que sua mãe amava sua profissão, então ouvir aquilo significava alguma coisa.

-_Vai me contar agora?_

-Eu posso ou não ter me envolvido com um residente da cirurgia – Lily disse numa só lufada de ar – E isso já vazou no hospital, mas eu tenho muito receio que isso vá me prejudicar no futuro, mãe. Porque você sabe que é mais complicado, e quando vazou duvidaram da minha capacidade, e fico pensando se isso continuar a acontecer, pode me prejudicar.

Sua mãe fez silêncio de novo.

_-Bom, é um excelente motivo pra não ter esse relacionamento, filha_ – Ela disse, hesitando – _Mas eu não pude deixar de notar que você perguntou especificamente se fosse seu pai. O que me faz pensar que talvez você… goste bastante desse residente._

Foi a vez de Lily fazer silêncio.

-Talvez eu goste demais. Mas a incerteza, mãe…

-_Ah, Lily. Você tem certeza, sem se envolver com ele, que vai ser levada a sério e tudo mais? Certeza absoluta? Não confiança. Certeza?_

-Não.

-_É aquele que tava no dia que você se machucou? Ele é muito bonito!_

Lily revirou os olhos. Claro que sua mãe ia se lembrar da beleza de James.

-Então você está me dizendo pra seguir meu coração e esse tipo de coisa? – Lily perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Sua mãe riu.

-_Uma vez sua amiga Marlene disse algo que me marcou muito. Ela disse que ficava chateada quando relacionavam coração com emoções, porque as emoções são neurotransmissores ou algo do tipo, então o órgão responsável é o cérebro. Eu gostei dessa noção, principalmente pra você, filha. Não é o cérebro versus o coração. É o cérebro sempre no controle. Ele que sente, ele que pensa. Ele que decide. Então, não, Lily. Não siga seu coração. Siga seu cérebro._

* * *

Lily passara a noite quase inteira lendo depois de ter desligado o telefone com sua mãe. Considerando o que ela estava planejando, talvez três horas de sono não fosse o ideal.

Mas ela precisava ter lido tanto, para ter certeza do que faria. Absoluta

E agora ela precisava que Sirius respondesse a maldita mensagem. Ela já estava no hospital, na sala de prescrição, e ele não tinha respondido a maldita mensagem.

Não tinha problema. Ela tinha a manhã toda.

Seria bom para acalmar o coração dela que ele respondesse tipo… _logo._

Ela foi ver os pacientes, ficou conversando um pouco com eles, e quando ela voltou para fazer a evolução no computador, o celular continuou quieto.

-O que você está aprontando?

Lily se virou para trás com um pequeno sorriso.

-Precisa mesmo que eu lhe explique o que estou aprontando?

-Preciso ter certeza que suas intenções são puras – Sirius corrigiu, de braços cruzados e cenho franzido. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você entendeu.

-Juro.

-Ok. Sim, sua mensagem está correta. Já falei com Remus.

Lily sorriu.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Sirius ofereceu.

-Nope. Já tenho tudo em mente.

Sirius sorriu de volta, estreitando os olhos antes de procurar o interno que estava com seu paciente novo.

A manhã passou voando para Lily. Ela estava tão ansiosa para que tudo desse certo que mal prestou atenção na visita. Seus olhos desviavam do seu caderninho, sem anotações pela primeira vez desde o início do internato, para James. Ele estava extremamente concentrado no que Moody dizia, e Lily não tinha como impedir o movimento de seus olhos.

Ele tinha cortado o cabelo? Ele era realmente tão bonito assim? Ela estava projetando seus sentimentos na visão?

Marlene percebeu a distração de Lily e comentou no caminho de volta. A ruiva, meio hesitante, contou o que pretendia fazer.

Marlene sorriu e juntou as mãos, fazendo uma prece em agradecimento para o céu.

-Finalmente.

A tarde, por sua vez, passou arrastada. Ela já tinha tudo organizado (que não era muita coisa), e só esperava a hora certa.

Talvez ela tivesse saído de casa cedo demais, mas tinha gente lhe fazendo companhia pelo menos.

Perto das 19h, Sirius foi para o plantão e Remus se encontrar com Tonks, deixando Lily sozinha com uma taça de vinho.

Ela encarava o relógio de minuto em minuto, mas o tempo parecia estar congelado. Ela teve que encher a sua taça mais uma vez.

Finalmente, finalmente, a porta se abriu. Lily suspirou nervosamente, e apoiou a taça na mesa, sentindo seu coração acelerado (o cérebro podia até sentir de verdade, mas eram outros órgãos que manifestavam).

-Remus! Espero que tenha comida porque estou faminto! Não consegui parar pra comer hora nenhuma! Se não tiver, vamos pedir uma piz– oh.

Lily sorriu.

-Oi, James.

O garoto piscou os olhos lentamente. Ele estava na porta da cozinha, a mochila em uma das mãos já tocando uma cadeira da sala mais próxima. Ele parecia estar em um tipo de transe ao ver Lily na cozinha da casa dele.

-Lil, o que… aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, soltando a mochila de vez e se aproximando lentamente.

-Nada aconteceu. De ruim, quero dizer. Eu só queria falar com você. Se você quiser, claro.

-Óbvio que quero – Ele respondeu imediatamente, consertando os óculos e dando mais um passo à frente.

-Uh, não tem comida ainda, mas tem potencial. Você quer comer logo? Você disse que estava faminto… – Lily sugeriu, mas James sacudiu a cabeça imediatamente.

-Podemos conversar antes, Lil.

A garota assentiu e pegou os papéis que estavam escondidos atrás dela, depositando os dois na mesa, no meio do caminho entre eles.

-O que é isso? – Ele questionou, mas não desviou os olhos dela.

-Manuais da sua residência e do meu internato.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu li os dois inteiramente. Duas vezes. Não tem em lugar nenhum nada falando sobre relacionamento entre residentes e internos – Lily falou.

-Eu suspeitava que não.

Lily deu uma risada nervosa, se aproximando de James.

-Eu… desculpe, James – Ela pediu, olhando intensamente para os olhos dele – Eu sinto que só fiz besteira no nosso relacionamento.

James negava com a cabeça, pronto para interromper, mas Lily cobriu a boca dele com as mãos.

-Eu só olhei para meu lado. Sobre como _me_ afetaria, sendo que pegaria super mal pra você também. E isso foi muito egoísta de minha parte.

-Eu não me importava – Ele murmurou – Não me importa se fosse pegar mal pra mim, Lil.

-Eu sei disso. Por isso mesmo que o que eu fiz fica _pior_. A verdade é que eu _surtei_. E fiz uma tempestade num copo d'água. E eu conversei com algumas pessoas que me fizeram perceber isso.

-Algumas pessoas? – Ele perguntou, segurando as mãos de Lily e, depois de depositar um beijo em cada, posicionou ambas, ainda nas suas, exatamente acima do coração dele.

-Não sei se vai acreditar, mas McGonagall foi uma delas.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É difícil mesmo de imaginar.

Lily sorriu e suspirou.

-James, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, não como eu fiz. A verdade é que – Ela suspirou de novo, apertando a mão dele – a verdade é que eu _nunca_ me senti desse jeito por ninguém. Eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo. E qualquer risco que eu talvez corra não é o suficiente pra eu não querer fazer isso.

James começou a sorrir.

-Você me ama?

-Absurdamente – Lily confirmou – Não sou tão boa com palavras quanto você, mas o sentimento é o mesmo, prometo.

James riu.

-Você me ama. Então isso… você quer voltar, é isso?

-Se você me aceitar de volta depois de… tudo. Sim. Desesperadamente, James.

Ele sorriu e soltou uma de suas mãos, levando-a ao rosto de Lily; o dorso dos dedos fizeram uma leve carícia na bochecha dela, e em seguida ele a puxou pelo pescoço para beijá-la lentamente.

Um beijo para Lily que gritava saudade, cheio do sentimento que eles compartilhavam agora explicitamente. Mas ela ainda precisava falar mais, então se afastou mesmo sob protestos de James.

-Eu percebi que a vida é mais do que só a carreira dos sonhos. Não adianta nada chegar onde eu quero e não ter ninguém pra celebrar comigo – Ela disse. James ainda não tinha parado de sorrir – E eu quer dividir tudo com você, James. O bom e o ruim.

-Muito sábio para uma interna – Ele brincou – Mas eu sempre soube que minha namorada era acima da média.

-Ah. Não cheguei a essa conclusão sozinha. McGonagall é minha ídola por mais de um motivo – Ela disse, fazendo James rir – E sobre isso de namorada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu quero mais do que tudo voltar com você, James. Mas eu tenho três pedidos muito importantes. E eu sei que deveria ser você a ter pedidos mas…

-Você é o único pedido que eu faria, Lil.

Ela sorriu e corou.

-Primeiro: nada de segurar mãos, favoritismo ou demonstração de afeto no hospital – Ela disse e James assentiu – Segunda-feira nós vamos para Moody para oficializar isso. Eu vou pedir para não pegar casos com você, para nem ter dúvidas sobre nada.

-Mas aí você voltaria a dividir pacientes com Snape – James contrapôs, franzindo o cenho.

-Um pequeno preço a pagar. Snape não me preocupa nenhum pouco no momento. Segundo: se você for fazer alguma declaração sobre a minha pessoa, tem que fazer _para mim_, não pra sua ex no vestiário feminino.

-Lily, sobre aquele dia–

-Não precisa falar nada. De verdade. Só quero, sabe, minhas declarações pra mim.

James riu e segurou o rosto de Lily com as mãos.

-Lily Evans. Você entrou na minha vida de surpresa. Eu não esperava isso. Não estava procurando por um relacionamento. Mas ainda assim fui agraciado com o amor da minha vida. Você faz todos os meus dias terem um brilho diferente. Você me faz acordar sorrindo e dormir sorrindo só de pensar que eu posso fazer parte da sua vida. E agora que eu sei que você me ama, o sorriso vai ficar em todos os outros momentos do dia. Se você achou que Halsted amava Caroline… se prepare, Lily Evans. Eu posso não revolucionar o mundo médico, mas me contento em lhe amar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na história.

Lily sorriu abertamente. Ele sabia que ela reconheceria a história das Luvas do Amor, de mais de um século atrás: a recém descoberta fórmula do fenol, usada para esterilizar as mãos e materiais cirúrgicos da época, causava reações fortíssimas na pele de Caroline, enfermeira e auxiliar do famoso e importante cirurgião Halsted. Com isso, ela teria que abandonar a profissão e voltar para sua cidade. Halsted, que já estava apaixonado por Caroline, encomendou um par de luvas plásticas finas, que protegeria as mãos de Caroline e não prejudicaria a cirurgia.

Meses depois, eles se casaram, e as Luvas do Amor originaram as luvas cirúrgicas atuais.

Lily amava essa história – como não acreditar em amor na medicina com esse exemplo?!

E se James prometia amá-la a esse ponto… ela não ia negar, certo?

Foi a vez dela de puxar James para baixo para um beijo rápido.

-Terceiro! – Ela disse, ofegando, quando James parecia mais interessado em puxá-la mais para perto do corpo dele.

-Eu faço que quer que seja – Ele murmurou no ouvido da garota, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha e depois beijando o local carinhosamente.

-Terceiro! Amanhã é sábado, nenhum de nós tem que ir pro hospital – Lily disse e James se afastou para olhá-la melhor – Eu vou fazer jantar para a gente, a gente vai passar a noite no seu quarto. Eu vou fazer xixi depois. A gente vai dormir tão junto que vai ser desconfortável, e ainda assim não vamos nos mexer. E amanhã…

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lily sorriu.

-Amanhã, você vai me levar café na cama.

* * *

**Mais uma vez muito obrigada e até a próxima!**


End file.
